In and Out of Love
by AngloFalcon
Summary: A chronicle of the deepening love between Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps. From first dates and meeting the parents to police corruption and a dark threat hunting from the shadows. Events both jeopardize their friendship and draw them closer. Prejudice and promises. Loyalty and confrontations. In Zootopia, no one says you can't dream dangerously. The dream they share takes two.
1. A bright and clear confusion

**By AngloFalcon**

 **Chapter One**

 **A Bright and Clear Confusion**

* * *

"I think I'll quit this job," Nick mused aloud, staring at nothing in particular. His russet fur seemed almost golden, bathed in the radiance of a summer sun, soft pelt caressed by a gentle breeze.

"What?" Judy said, ears perking and eyes finally leaving her phone to scrutinize his face.

The fox looked down at her. "Well, that made you ditch the phone. Never call me one to hog attention, but a little notice is always appreciated, Carrots."

She kicked his leg and returned to her texting.

The park was aflame with the light of late afternoon. Green leaves lapped up the rays of a summer sun, drawing their life from the heat of contact. That same warm breeze sifted the grass and sent hard-working animals to sleep, whether voluntarily or not. At this time of day, the park was just beginning to lose its packed collection of picnickers, as they dispersed and returned to scheduled lives and the monotonous routine of employment.

Judy lay on her stomach across a white and blue crosshatched blanket, elbows supporting her and allowing for comfortable texting. She dressed casually on her days off, opting this time for denim jeans and a sky-blue shirt. Her wide-brimmed straw hat lay where it had been cast, the victim of a surplus of relaxation.

Today's picnic had been Nick's idea. He had said something about needing to discuss a more timely approach to updating case files. It was nothing new to them. They had come to the park many times on a casual basis, just to hang out. The first time had been the most difficult. Nick could still vividly remember the astonishment on the rabbit's face when he had invited her to accompany him, and it had taken a fair bit of effort to argue that it wasn't a date in work's clothing. From that first time, more outings followed. Today, the proposed conversation had lasted for seven minutes before being dropped and replaced by random quips about the weather, the time of year and how easily rabbits could be distracted. A phone call from Judy's parents had interrupted these musings and stretched on for half an hour. By the end of it, nothing noteworthy had been said and she felt compelled to text a friend about it all.

Nick had lost interest. The food was barely touched. The sparkling lemonade had lost its sparkle and now tasted closer to warm water. The dessert which he had carefully selected was being desecrated by ants. He now stood, paws behind his back, gazing out on the façades of smooth buildings and crystal-like spires which boasted the affluence of the central sector of Zootopia. A memory arose of the first time he had seen those artificial peaks. Although young at the time, the optimism that usually filled the hearts of newcomers to the city had been decidedly absent from his.

He smiled at the thought of his old self. It was a strange feeling. In some ways, he felt that his memory evoked a different animal to the one he was today, with barely any resemblance. Other times, he felt that the shift was less dramatic, more akin to the gentle development of a photo from the dark negatives of his past.

At least one thing about him hadn't changed by much - the look was the same as ever. Weeks of nagging from Judy had failed to convince him that the Hawaiian shirt he favoured was anything less than perfectly compatible with his black and purple tie. He had acquiesced on the issue of the trousers, and changed them for the occasion. Now he wore tan-coloured chinos and hated every moment of it.

Hearing a further jingle from the rabbit's phone, Nick began to question why he had even arranged for the meetup in the first place. She was a good friend. No - she was his best friend. But he saw her every day at work for extended periods. Why did he feel the drive to gain even more time with her alone? He almost suspected that it made her uncomfortable. Now that it came to it, the confidence and ease with which he normally tackled life, including his unorthodox partnership with a rabbit, melted away during these outings, for no particular reason, and it was only getting harder.

"Right," he said, turning round and gathering sandwiches and blankets, "that's me going home".

Judy glanced up again, this time stuffing her phone into her pocket and jumping to her feet. "No, Nick, don't go yet. I'm sorry. I was being really rude. You know how I get distracted!" she laughed self-consciously, brushing her ears to the side.

Nick raised an eyebrow and continued packing.

"Let's talk about those papers. That's what you wanted, right? How can I help?" she offered, paws open.

The fox raised a paw to his mouth and cleared his throat. "Actually, I've had time to think it over. I know what to do with them now." He smiled. "I'm all good, thanks. Just needed some fresh air after all."

"Was it something I said?" Her ears dropped further. Seeing her purple eyes filled with such concern set his heart beating faster. He could feel its rhythmic drumming, the same sensation he had felt when she returned to him after a season away. The feeling had reemerged when he had been stationed with her permanently, after he finished his academy training. In the first weeks of their partnership, he had placed it down to anxiety over the dangers they had faced together. Maybe that's all it meant. It was difficult to say, because it was not quite like anything he had felt before.

"No, nothing," he stated honestly. _You said nothing at all_. "It's getting late. See you tomorrow, Carrots."

Nick paused, half turned away, sneaking a glance at her from the corner of his eye. "…unless, you need me to walk you home?" His ears pricked almost imperceptibly.

But Judy had already returned to her phone. "I'll be fine!" she laughed over her shoulder. "No need to worry."

* * *

Nick trudged home through a street which showed none of the signs of wealthy living displayed by the buildings he had recently admired. He stuck one paw into his pocket ruefully, while the other grasped the wicker picnic basket, swinging it dangerously with each step.

Seven picnics. He had counted. Each and every time, Judy had seemed distant. If she wasn't texting friends, she was being overly professional in their exchanges.

Did she do it on purpose? Was she uncomfortable around him? If she didn't enjoy his company, why keep accepting invites to spend time together? When he was honest with himself, he wasn't really sure why he did invite her anyway. They made good friends and effective partners.

 _You know you love me._

It certainly wasn't love. The only reason he allowed himself to think about that word in relation to her was so that he could laugh at the unlikeliness of the idea. He had seen enough TV shows and cinema flicks to know that love bursts out on you with butterfly-in-your-belly jitters and lingering eye contact. What he was experiencing was something more akin to slow-burn attraction. It wasn't that he necessarily felt rapturous around her, he just hated time away from her. The beating in his heart could be placed down to social unease. It had been a long time since he had been on genuinely friendly terms with anyone.

The fox kicked an empty can, sending it ricocheting down a side-alley, the metallic clicks echoing between the close walls.

Their friendship was good. It brought them close, but had unspoken boundaries of its own. She was the optimistic paragon who breezed through life with a rosy view on the world. He was the lovable teaser, the insufferable rogue who sweet-talked her without meaning anything by it. Truth be told, he was getting better at it, although 'dreamy staring' was a no go. That tactic had already been tested as a practice run for embarrassing Judy, and it merely received a brusk reprimand and some indelicate words. Admittedly, he had practiced on the chief. In retrospect, that had been a mistake on his part. Nevertheless, it confirmed in his own mind what he always suspected – people found the staring tactic more creepy than endearing. It was best avoided.

Stepping into his apartment block, he faced a dimly lit hall with a plain flight of stairs. Each step creaked as paw met wood, and clouds of dust began their migration from the surface of the stairs to more private corners of the hall. The corridor above led to his room. As always, it smelled slightly musky. A fox's scent was distinct, and no amount of odor control ointment could entirely eliminate the pungency. It was one reason he had failed to sell his old, unneeded bed sheets.

Once the key was slipped snugly into place, the wooden door creaked open unsteadily. Stepping over a tangle of clothes, books, food packets and CD's, Nick dumped the basket unceremoniously on the floor and flopped onto his bed, not bothering to shut the door. He rubbed his face with his paws, yawned loudly, then rubbed his face some more.

Despite initial excitement over acquiring somewhere new, he now preferred his old basement room. This place was claustrophobic, creaky and smelled of mothballs. He had moved into this apartment just before leaving for the ZPD Academy, letting the force pay for his rent.

The fox watched the dust drifting above his head. The tiny specks were only visible in certain shafts of light, and spiraled in micro-whirlwinds every time he lazily swished his paw in the air. The room grew darker as his lids fell over his eyes.

* * *

"Nick?"

He turned over.

"NICK!"

The fox yelped and leaped up, perching on the side of his bed and blinking rapidly. A foggy morning vision made his sleepy mind worry that he would never see again. Of course, the mugginess cleared in seconds. Judy was standing in his open doorway, fully dressed for officer duty and tapping her foot on the dusty floorboards. It was at that moment that he became aware of his phone's alarm blaring out a cheesy love song. Finnick always teased him for keeping that sort of playlist on his phone...

"Carrots," he grinned, eyes heavy, "can I help?"

"Nicholas P. Wilde-"

"Piberious."

"Excuse me?"

"Piberious. It's my middle-name," he explained, flashing another smile calculated to disarm.

She threw up her paws and turned a full circle. By the time she was facing him again, she could no longer hide a smile of her own. "Fine. Nicholas _Piberious_ Wilde, what do you call this behaviour?"

He glanced at his phone. 10:35. Should he be concerned about that?

"I…simply thought it was my day off. I worked all throughout the night, fighting sleep with pills, typing reports until my alarm-"

She held up a small bunny paw, raised her chin and adopted her most professional tone. "Not _that_ , Mr. Wilde. Your lateness does not concern me. That is a matter for our chief to address. I'm referring to the offensive state of your room. It's repugnant."

His head slowly scanned the apartment, eyes darting over heaps of half-dry clothes - the debris of last week. The fox's ears lowered in embarrassment. Any facetime communication they had exchanged on their iCarrots had been preceded by careful positioning of the camera so that she couldn't see the rest of his room.

He blinked a few times. "I suppose, to someone who hasn't seen it in a while, it might seem...what did you call it?"

"Repugnant, yes."

Judy was clearly enjoying herself. Normally it would be Nick who got to tease her. For once, she had the high ground.

"Look at this mess!" she continued, "Unwashed T-shirts, unread books, food packets squashed underfoot, and I do believe that smells like mothballs. Tops, pants and I wouldn't be surprised if I found some dirty winter socks and et ceteras laying here somewhere."

She hopped across the room to open the far window and allow some air inside. Nick decided not to point out that he never wore socks anyway, even in winter, but did take the opportunity to kick some 'et ceteras' under the bed before she confirmed that suspicion with evidence.

"There!" She breathed in the fresh air from the open window like a diver inhaling from a new tank of oxygen. The rabbit turned to the disgraced fox and shook her finger at him. "Don't let me see you like this again, Nick Wilde. You may be my professional partner, but that doesn't mean I can't spread news of this at the office. Would you like Clawhauser to know how messy you are? Would you like it aired on daytime television? Hundreds of children throwing action-figures of Officer Wilde into bins and crying 'that's the fox who taught me that dreams don't really come true'?"

Nick gulped. To his knowledge, no one made action figures of him anyway, but the picture she painted was certainly distressing.

"Well, do you?!"

He shook his head meekly.

The triumphant rabbit breathed in deeply, passing off a spontaneous giggle as a brief cough. She bounced to the door and turning on her heel to face him.

"You have five minutes, then I want to see you outside, ready for morning patrol. And who knows? If you promise to clean up this mess, Chief Bogo may even end up thinking you were helping a distressed old beaver find her car keys, rather than lazing in bed."

His partner disappeared down the corridor, leaving a gaping fox trying to collect his thoughts and reason out how to take it all. There was one thing for certain - he would have to work hard to reclaim the daily title of being the teaser for the day.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Thanks for reading my first Zootopia fanfic. I plan to continue this, playing with Nick and Judy's relationship, creating conflict, forging and then breaking bonds. Reviews are a fantastic and essential way for me to gauge if you like this and if I should continue. Please let me know if there is something you'd like to see develop or have any other suggestions. Fluff is on the horizon. Enjoy!**

 _ **Disclaimer (boring stuff): Zootopia and all related intellectual property is copyright of Disney. I make no money from this and pursue it simply for enjoyment. Any images used are copyrighted to the artist who created them. If I do not mention an artist, it is simply because I haven't been able to track down where the picture originated. If you do know or are the artist themselves, please contact me and I will add your details without question or remove the image if so desired. The text of this work is copyrighted to myself. Do not reproduce the material without permission or try to pass it off as your own. Cheers. :)**_


	2. Cruising through Lovers' Lane

**By AngloFalcon**

 **Chapter Two**

 **Cruising through Lovers' Lane**

* * *

The door to the apartment block swung open, and Officer Wilde stumbled out, stepping awkwardly down towards the side-walk. His creased clothing was prime evidence of a frenzied preparation, and the fox's ruffled fur stuck out towards all the points of the compass.

 _Keep it together girl_ , Judy thought to herself when her eyes rested on him. She cleared her throat and put on her very best professional voice, exuding curt control. Her first encounters with Nick had given her plenty of opportunity to perfect the determined and superior tone which kept him in his place.

"Officer Wilde!" She struck off a salute, then looked him up and down with a sneer which was so ridiculously out of place on her face she worried she'd blown it there and then. "Look at the state of your uniform. Do you have any excuse?"

Nick tilted his head to the side in disbelief. "Yes. Yes I do," he nodded vigorousl. "I was rushed out of my apartment by an overly excitable and unsympathetic rodent. I had no time to eat, wash, brush," he counted off each point on his fingers, "or prepare in any way whatsoever apart from dress myself. It was quite the challenge to keep up this small measure of dignity, but at least I managed that."

There was a pause.

"Nearly."

"Nearly?" he repeated.

"Pants."

His eyes popped and he glanced down in horror.

Judy doubled up with laughter, her small form wobbling with every fresh spasm of humour. She hadn't expected the fox to be quite so gullible.

"Oh, very funny. Yes, good that," he said slowly and sardonically, rubbing his paws against his shirt. That bunny was becoming as bad as him.

"The look on your face!" his partner managed to gasp out between laughing fits. By this stage, he couldn't stop himself from smiling as well, despite the joke being on him. He had to hand it to her - she had soul. She had it by the bucket-load.

* * *

"Officer Hopps, Officer Wilde, kindly confirm that you're making _some_ progress in arriving at the office before the end of the week?"

"Yes boss," Nick replied into the crackling radio, flicking a glance at Judy. "We'll be with you before you even finish this call."

Judy shot him a grin from the driver's seat. They were making rapid progress through the bustling streets of Zootopia, avoiding traffic lights and taking the shortcuts that Judy could only have learned from Nick, benefiting from the knowledge he had gained from his conman days.

"Another left here."

The car swerved with a judder and followed the new road.

"You're getting good," he observed, voice thick with playful sarcasm.

She smiled to herself, enjoying the compliment, despite the tone. Her foot moved a coin's depth down onto the accelerator.

"Aww, is that a blush?" Nick grinned.

Judy looked at him in shock. "No…I never-"

"There it is again!" he said, wolf whistling. He flipped his shades on and looked to the road.

"Nick, stop it!"

She didn't know why, but when he acted like this it sent a warm tingle down her spine like an electric buzz. It hadn't always been like that. If she was honest, those six months when he was at the academy had gone faster than she would ever admit to him. Being the cop who cracked the case with the most media attention provided her with enough extra considerations to keep her suitably occupied. She had grown used to a routine. But when he came back and established himself as her partner, he had managed to have a renewed effect on her. It wasn't like last time, when a mixed desire for friendship and guilt over her prejudices had brought her to seek closer understanding with her natural adversary. Over time, the feeling had become different. A sense of thrill came with his presence; a feeling which was almost uncomfortable. It made her anxious, without the rabbit even being able to place why. There was no denying his natural charisma. It had carried him though years of 'salesmanship', as he euphemistically termed it when asked by colleagues in the force. That charisma drew her mind to him, so more and more of her attention was taken up not only with remembering the first times they had met, but wondering about what he hadn't yet told her.

"Don't worry, Carrots. I slay all the girls the same way," Nick grinned, as if he was reading her thoughts. The canid put his paws behind his head and laid back in the seat - a vision of comfort and the easy life.

Judy forced a half grin at this last quip, her smile dying at the corners of her mouth. She didn't want him to see that those words actually bothered her more than they amused her. Was he really like this with all the girls? Was their banter just that – amusing to him and a time filler for her? Her paws tightened against the wheel as she mentally berated herself for slipping into that line of thought. Why should she care? She hit the gas again.

"Sugar, check the speed, will ya?" Nick said, sitting up and raising his sunglasses so they balanced on his forehead. "We're law abiding officers. You know? With an example to set. I'm thinking of my future action-figures, yes I am."

Judy shook her head, embarrassed at having shown a reaction without realising it. The car slowed to a more reasonable and legal speed.

Coffee. She needed more coffee. Contrary to the wisdom handed from one rabbit generation to the next, she believed the dark liquid actually calmed her nerves, having acquired a habit of always keeping a flask available in the car. It wasn't strictly allowed while they were driving, but who was going to stop them? The rabbit let one paw stray from the wheel, gripping her plastic mug and raising it to her lips.

The fox had waited for the moment, watching her from the corner of his eye. He didn't miss a beat.

"Let's talk about you," Nick grinned. A customary slyness was creeping back into his voice, which alerted Judy to what she knew would be an incoming tease. "How's your…boyfriend?"

It was perfectly timed, matched flawlessly with the rabbit taking a sip from her mug. As a result, Judy nearly choked on her mouthful of coffee. A vibration juddered through the floor as the cruiser swerved erratically, sending a school parade of sheep into a desperate frenzy. She wiped her mouth with her sleeve and waved apologetically to the sheep with the other arm.

The car straightened, and she stole a glance at Nick. He was watching her carefully, smirk tugging at his cheeks, and sunglasses firmly placed over his eyes again, shielding any emotion from view.

"I do _not_ have a boyfriend. Never have."

The fox nodded. "Sure. I believe it."

Seconds passed in silence.

He cleared his throat. "But that transfer - Officer Jordy Jerome - he's kinda cute, isn't he?"

She wouldn't take the bait.

"He's a hare, right?" the fox continued. "Perfect match. I can see it now!" He slowly swept his paw in front of him from left to right, reading out an imaginary headline. "Judy and Jordy: the long-eared cops. What do you think?"

The rabbit rolled her eyes, feeling her face turning red. "You're imagining things. I barely even know the guy!"

"Oh-ho, that's where I don't quite agree, Carrots. I've seen you two passing each other in the corridor. Seen you eyeing each other during lunch break. You may not admit it to yourself, but trust your old boy Nick."

Judy's face was now bright pink under the fur. Nick didn't fail to notice, and it only encouraged him to continue.

"And if not Jordy, then Grizzoli. Yep, I've noticed that too." He was loving the moment. He even removed his sunglasses, uncovering his gleaming eyes. "The two of you shared a coffee last Thursday, didn't ya? True, he's a wolf, but have you ever thought that someone from a different species might be hiding feelings for you?"

His grin faltered almost unnoticeably when he said that, as if he had said just a little more than he wanted, or had gotten carried away. In the central mirror, which Judy had turned to allow her to see her partner, she noted the hint of discomfort on his face. It was time to turn the tables.

"You know, what this is telling me is that you have been paying a lot of attention to who I may be dating, or if I'm dating at all. Are you...worried about something?"

Nick's smile fell away. The cool wall of pretense received a dint in its surface. His mouth drooped at the corners, while his eyes widened. Judy had first seen that expression on his face when she had caught him out over tax evasion, just after they first met. It felt like a lifetime ago.

Silence.

"Hmm?" she pushed.

On went the shades. Up went the pretense like a force-field. "Hey, I'm practically your stand-in big brother! Someone needs to look out for you. Besides, we're work partners. It's my job to know what you're thinking."

Their car rolled to a smooth stop outside the ZPD headquarters. Nick had just been saved from any further questioning. He unbuckled himself as fast as his paws could work, clambering outside the vehicle before Judy could make further comment.

Time for some real work.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I was really excited by the response I received after posting chapter 1 earlier on today. You guys are great. Thanks for the favourites, followings and reviews. Please, more reviews. I need to know if you still want more of this. Is something working or not working? Do you want more or less fluff? ;) Stay tuned for chapter 3!**

 **Till then.**

 **-AF**


	3. Disruption

**By AngloFalcon**

 **Chapter Three**

 **Disruption**

* * *

Judy didn't have to claim that Nick had been helping elderly citizens, as Chief Bogo never brought the topic up, save for shooting them a glare when they first entered the building. After that look, Nick had scooted to 'his' office. Technically, he understood it was one of many generic offices which were reserved for when patrol cops were in the building. In practice, an unspoken arrangement had been made; he always used the same one, even going so far as to leave his files and documents there for days at a time.

The fox spent the morning browsing through cases awaiting investigation on the ZPD database. No more teasing was forthcoming from him after his embarrassing moment in the searchlight. Although Judy and Nick usually worked only doors away, no words were exchanged or coffees offered until the lunchtime break at noon.

Reaching for his coffee, shifting his chair from one side of the room to the other by dragging his feet along the floor, Nick's mind turned to his most recent failed tease. It had been going smoothly. Flawlessly. Then the rabbit had stroked her finger across an emotional nerve. And the worst thing was that she was right. He _had_ been spending a lot of time taking note of who she was seeing, and how she spoke with certain officers differently from others. Nick didn't consider himself someone to demand constant attention, and had grown accustomed to long periods of social isolation. The thought of her growing personally attached to one of his fellow officers stirred a feeling in him closer to...what? Desire? Panic?

There was a rapping on his door.

"Ground control to Nick," a familiar voice said through the wooden divide.

"Officer Wilde is not available right now. Please leave your message after the beep. BOOP."

The rabbit needed to think about this for a moment, but then just pushed the door open and stalked in anyway. A warm feeling filled her chest. There was an irresistible charm to his humour, and it always turned her bad days into ones where she felt like she could tackle anything. They were like that - both partners able to inspire the other to try, and try harder.

Nick was bent over his keyboard, eyes unblinking, either engrossed by his work or pretending to be. It was difficult to tell with him. Five full mugs of cold coffee stood guard along the perimeter of his desk, one with half an eraser floating inside.

Judy strolled over, stepped in front of his desk, and folded her arms across the top of his computer screen, eyes peaking over. He took no notice, narrowing his vision to censor her out, continuing to tap away on the keys. She remained there, peaking over with wide purple eyes. Staring. He lasted about ten seconds before giving into a broad smile.

"Okay," he chuckled, leaning back and crossing his arms, "what do you want?"

"It's lunchbreak! We've got a lot to talk about."

"Have we?"

She took his arm and yanked him away from the computer, disturbing the mugs and sending coffee sloshing over the rims onto his desk.

"Yes, sir," Judy grinned. "You wouldn't believe the morning I've had! First, there was this snooty cheetah 'lady' who phoned in asking about a lost laptop or something. Then Clawhauser came down with a terrible virus in four minutes flat! I was sent to take his place at reception…"

* * *

The staff café bustled with hungry animals, all contesting for a place in the queue before the best food disappeared into the bellies of the largest and most agile officers. The two friends had been lucky. They had arrived five minutes before the stampede, had bought their food, found a table and were now enjoying some hard-earned recreation. Nick ordered his favourite bug burger, extra fries and a gargantuan carton of cola. By that stage, Judy had nudged him aside, insisting that he cut back on the calories before it was too late. She then proceeded to order three cakes, a caffè mocha and half a dozen samplings of flapjack. Apparently, some would be kept aside for handouts at reception.

"So, let me get this right," Nick said between mouthfuls of burger, "you want me to come with you to ask your parents if I can come visit Bunnyburrow?"

Judy reached for her napkin, wiping a coffee mustache off her lips. "Not quite. I said _I_ would go back to Bunnyburrow, and perhaps, while I'm there, I can lay a little groundwork with my parents for a fox to visit. After that, we can maybe go together in a couple of weeks, if you want to."

"That sounds like a daaate." He elongated the last word with a comical purr, resting his elbow on the table and his chin in his palm.

"Hah!" she laughed and punched his elbow, collapsing the fox construction and causing his chin to hit the table, dazing him for a few moments.

"Sorry. Got carried away." She cleared her throat in embarrassment. "Anyway, I'm not going there to prepare for a date, dumb fox. Someone has been shipping artificially grown carrots into my town, then selling them off as organic. I don't want my parents or anyone else to realise it's a police operation. You wouldn't believe how much gossip people spread in a close community like my home! I don't want them thinking of me as a caped heroin or anything. Chatter about my colleagues is going to be kept to a minimum."

She rearranged the plastic cutlery on the table, the slightest hints of embarrassment drifting into her expression. "I'll be going with Officer Jerome. He's only recently arrived here, and doesn't yet have a partner. Chief's keen to let him see some action, but isn't so sure he's ready to tackle it on his own. You and I are just killing time right now, so I've been asked to take some time out and help Jordy 'integrate'. Then it occurred to me that you may like to see the place some time yourself. Low key."

Nick felt a sensation in his stomach akin to paper being crumpled. Why hadn't she mentioned to him that she would be gone for a whole assignment? He was her partner! But there was one thing that was clear - bringing him along wasn't at the top of her list of priorities right now. He clamped down, ignoring the feeling. Now wasn't the time for intrusive sentiments, and there certainly wasn't time to try and figure out what they meant.

Another corner of burger disappeared into the fox's mouth. "Sure thing," he mumbled, mouth full.

Judy's ears perked at this, a smile beaming across her face. Unexpectedly, Nick suddenly imagined hugging her. It came out of nowhere. He remembered how it felt the one and only time they had embraced. It happened when she had come back to apologise for her comments about predators. A season apart had hurt more than he cared to admit. During that time, his mind had refused to focus on anything other than that spirited bunny from the countryside who had drifted into his life and left him changed forever.

The rabbit's head resting against his chest. His arms moving around her, comforting her. He could almost feel the softness of her fur...

He growled internally. _What's wrong with you?_ _She's just a friend. Of course it's not a real date._ They had already been out together many times, professionally, of course. She didn't usually take the first step herself. Despite this, her suggestion was obviously little more than an afterthought. He realised now that he had simply been getting excited over nothing.

"Hey, Judy!" a voice intruded their meal.

"Jordy, hello," the grey rabbit grinned.

The hare stood a few feet away from their table, sipping lemonade through a straw. One ear stood straight up, while the other was bent lopsided. He was taller than Judy, almost as tall as Nick, in fact. Nick knew little about him, other than that the hare had graduated from ZPD Academy training just days before he himself had gone in. Apparently, Jordy had entered within hours of Mayor Lionheart's arrest. Due to the call for police support to face the escalating cases of savagery which would plague the city for an entire season, Jordy's academy training had been fast-tracked in an unprecedented move, encompassing only three out of the customary six months. By the time he came out, ready for action, the case was already closed and cases of savagery were a thing of the past, thanks to Nick and Judy. If workplace rumours were to be believed, he had then been stationed in Precinct 4, and remained there for nine months. Seven days ago, he had requested to be transferred to Savanna Central, and was now the newest face in their canteen.

Nick's eyes narrowed. He blinked a couple of times to disguise it once he realised. The hare, who Nick had to admit was undoubtedly well groomed and lean, strolled casually towards them, squeezing past other officers who were still clearing up after themselves. When he reached their table, he placed both paws on the surface between the partners, looking back and forth at the fox and the rabbit.

"Radical. Having munches with your boyfriend, eh?"

Nick's heart jolted. It took him a few seconds to fully compute what the hare had just said. His lips parted, while his mind worked to glue together a coherent response which was both defensive and casual. Judy beat him to it.

"Oh, we're not a couple, Jordy. We're...we're just friends. Have been for months now."

"And partners for three months," Nick added hastily in a flat tone, looking at his friend.

Jordy raised his eyebrows, whiskers twitching steadily. "I see. My mistake."

"Betcha," Nick muttered darkly, voice almost inaudible.

"Did you say something Nick?" Judy asked, glancing at him with slight confusion on her face.

He rubbed the back of his neck, grinning. "Oh, I said 'fetch a receipt'. Never like leaving receipts with my details laying around. Old suspicious habit I suppose..."

Jordy reached an arm backwards, gripped a chair and pulled it to their table. He pushed himself in, knocking both of their knees in the process.

"Old habits are no good. You should break 'em, mate," the hare tutted. He turned to Judy. "When do we leave tomorrow?"

Nick sat back and flicked on his sunglasses.

"I told you! 10:30. Sharp," Judy said, rolling her eyes. "Sharp!" she stressed again.

"Okay, okay. Yeesh…" Jordy stood up, leaving the chair sticking out from the table. "I'll see you guys around. Catch you later, Carrots." He gave them a parting wink, eyes lingering for a fraction longer on Nick after his last word. Then he was gone.

Nick swallowed. _Carrots?_ His rabbit partner gave a little shudder, smiling to herself. She looked happy. In a daydream. _Carrots?_ It must be a coincidence. He couldn't be copying that from Nick, could he? The fox felt something far too close to anger building in his chest. _Stop it!_

"Cute hare," he said, raising his drink to his lips, eyes fixed on the rabbit across from him.

Judy stared across the café. "He's fine. Good cop."

* * *

Nick's apartment was no cleaner than when Judy had seen it. He did manage to remember to close the door and lock it this time. After wading through tangles of unwashed shirts, he sat on his rough bed-sheets, exhausted. The minutes ticked by. Outside, the setting sun bathed all of Zootopia in glimmering light. The sounds of cars humming through evening streets wove up to his window, tickling his ears. Grating. Boring into his skull. He covered his ears with his paws and flopped onto the bed. Glancing over, his eyes rested on the iCarrot which sat on the bedside desk, just beneath a lamp covered in dust.

He couldn't be bothered.

* * *

Judy breezed through her apartment. Since finishing her shift, she had worked hard at packing for her trip tomorrow. Everything a rabbit could need went into the black and orange rucksack which sat at the foot of her bed. Tomorrow would be a good day; she would see her parents and home again. It would be nice to have a break from the city and fill her lungs with healthy country air.

Then why did she feel guilt intertwined with that excitement? She was entitled to the break. It wasn't as if she was leaving any work for another officer to finish on her behalf. She had been diligent in polishing off all her reports and files, even doing some of the upcoming paperwork in advance to give herself breathing space.

Nick.

Every time the rabbit tried to think about her home, her thoughts went back to her partner. Something about the way he had acted over the last few days made her feel there was more going on in that head of his than he was letting on. Had she said something he didn't like? If so, she couldn't think what. Nothing a quick phone call couldn't fix.

Snatching up her phone with energy, she opened her contacts. It wasn't really necessary, as she knew his number by heart. Given the late hour, the rabbit wasn't sure if her partner would appreciate a Facetime call. Voice chat would do the trick. A few short rings later, a tired voice answered.

"Hey, Carrots. What's the emergency?"

"No emergency. You can relax. I was just checking up on you. You didn't seem yourself today. Is everything fine?"

"Everything's lovely. Really. I hope you have a great time tomorrow."

 _The trip again?_

"Nick, about that, have you been in an argument with Jordy or something? You didn't seem to take him on." She hesitated, then pushed ahead. "It was a little rude."

"I-"

She heard him cough a couple of times.

"You're right," his voice continued, "I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to be rude. No, we haven't been in any arguments."

She sat down on her bed, sinking into the comfortable mattress. "How do you feel about visiting my home in a few weeks, like I mentioned?"

"Was it my imagination, or was I getting burned sitting so close to you while he was there? Jordy, I mean." The fox sounded like his old self again. She could hear the humour tingling through his words, even over the phone. "I've talked about blushing before but we're in a whole new world…Carrots." He stressed the last word. She didn't notice.

"Come on Nick, stop teasing. You always tease," she laughed, brushing his words aside. "Jordy took me up so readily because he grew up in Zootopia. He's lived here all his life. He wants to know what life's like on a rabbit's carrot farm. We're like tiny little cousins to hares. The chief requires it of him, but he was more than willing."

Nick chuckled through the phone. "Okay, come clean. You were flirting. Don't say it! I know flirting when I see flirting. I'm a master flirt, remember? I told you I slay the girls."

Judy puffed out her cheeks a little, feeling the phone against her fur. "Well, suppose I was? Does it matter? It's just good fun. He doesn't mean anything by it. It's like us. Like you..." she added slowly. "Besides, it's a good thing if we're getting to know our fellow officers a little better. Teamwork and community. That's what the ZPD is all about!"

She smiled into the phone, even though he wouldn't see her. "Don't you mix with the guys? Make some friends? Catch up on what's new? We rabbits do it all the time."

Another laugh.

"Nope-ity nope. Never have. I don't get close to people, Carrots. I'm a big, grouchy, bad fox!"

She couldn't help giggling at this.

He continued. "Even as a kid, I relished my free space and personal boundaries."

The rabbit kicked her feet up onto the bed, loving it when she and Nick talked liked this. Bantering. Tossing and catching jokes.

"That's why everyone ganged up on you!"

The words slipped out. She regretted them instantly. Squeezing her eyes shut, she hoped that somehow he hadn't been listening. Her phone buzzed softly in her ear. Finally, there came what sounded like an embarrassed chuckle.

"Yeah...yeah, exactly. Guess I should start changing old habits."

"Nick-"

"Have a great day out tomorrow. I've checked the weather for you. It looks like it's gonna be beautiful."

She wanted to speak again but couldn't get a word in.

"It's getting late now. We both need some sleep. You've got a big, exciting day ahead of you!" The enthusiasm in his voice sounded forced. "Sleep tight, Judy".

"Bye" she managed.

The phone went dead. Call ended. She lay staring at the screen for a few minutes longer. _'Judy'?_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _  
_

 **Once again, thanks for reading. This is a pretty long chapter. I hope you like it. Please leave reviews because it's really important that I get to know what you want from this and what you like at the moment. Do you want me to keep going? Anyway, there's more planned. More love, more fluff and yes, more friction. We haven't seen the half of it. Keep in touch.**

 **-AF**


	4. Proposals and promotions

**By AngloFalcon**

 **Chapter Four**

 **Proposals and promotions**

* * *

The ZPD headquarters was a sorry place to spend your day if you didn't have a colleague beside you. Judy's short excursion to Bunnyburrow had evolved into a full length placement until the case was resolved. For the first few days, Nick received calls from her every afternoon. Then she texted. Then she missed a couple of days. For the last four days there had been nothing. This meant a typical day for Nick Wilde consisted of working through both his own and his partner's paperwork and case files so the department could keep on top of the system. Judy had been uncharacteristically falling behind of late, and although she had tackled a full seven day's worth of work prior to leaving, her trip looked set to last at least two weeks. When dealing with crime and the safety of Zootopia's citizens, you couldn't afford to be sluggish in the turnaround time for investigations and reports.

It was a tired and red-eyed fox who sat slumped at his work desk, scribbling his pen across endless sheets of paper. He should really be using a pencil, as otherwise mistakes were difficult to correct. Bogo hated the sloppy look of numbers and words with lines slashed through them almost as much as he disliked seeing two sheets stuck together by the residue from corrective white paste. Nick didn't care. Pencils required sharpening, which was surely a waste of valuable time. Besides, the graphite always managed to snap in half, no matter how delicately he tried to sharpen it. So boxes were ticked, dates noted and signatures given in thick blue ink. He wasn't required to do half of this workload, but he wanted to surprise his partner when she got back. A smile flicked across his face as he imagined how relieved she would be when he broke the news to her that she could forget about that accumulated week. As the pen returned to the crisp paper, the smile slowly disappeared.

Time alone was time to think, and Nick had done a lot of thinking. What was it that really galled him about Judy's absence? Why was he feeling so awkward around her? Then he thought of Jordy and somehow couldn't shake the impression that there was an unspoken rivalry between the two of them. Two weeks. His partner was showing Jordy the sights of her childhood while Nick was confined to the office with a backbreaking workload and impatient colleagues breathing down his neck.

Nick leaned back, throwing the pen to the side in disgust for the third time that day. Maybe he was just being possessive. He had been feeling unusually irritable of late, without really understanding why. This job should provide enough excitement to keep his interest piqued. This job, and his partner...

Once again, the fox was lost in thought.

* * *

After fifteen days, Judy returned. When she bounded into the ZPD headquarters for Precinct 1, she displayed all the signs of freshness, refueled batteries and rejuvenated spirits which are brought on by spending some quality time away from the urban slog. Nick waited patiently for her to find him and fill him in on everything that had taken place. He wanted to hear her report of the last few weeks. Wanted her to tell him about the silly things her parents had said and the clever ways she had undoubtedly corrected them.

But Judy didn't go to Nick first. Glancing across from where he sat in the office he had claimed as his own, staring out through the door he had purposefully left open, Nick watched the bunny as she raced from room to room carrying files, making calls and nodding to co-workers. He felt a fresh jolt in his stomach every time she flitted past his door, almost rising from his chair, before slowly lowering himself down again. Perhaps he should wave to her? He continued to work instead. It was lunchtime before she found time to scoot into the office, out of breath and wiping her paws against her thighs.

"Hi Nick! How are you doing?"

"Great!" he beamed at her, eyes wide and all fatigue suddenly banished. _Overplaying it. Seeking attention._ He quelled the thoughts.

"Good, good," she said, smiling in accord. "Busy week for you, huh? I heard you covered my paperwork. That was so sweet of you!" The rabbit stood halfway in the office, looking like she was ready to go bounding off down the corridor at a second's notice.

"It was a little more than a week actually. No problem." Nick felt a shade of disappointment at how quickly the issue was passed over. It wasn't the response his imagination had painted with vivid strokes in his mind. For some reason, he had been hoping for her to do something embarrassing, with the exaggerated emotion she sometimes displayed. What was he expecting? A hug? He felt foolish.

Judy frowned. "More than a week? Are you sure? Anyway, I need to run! The chief wants to see me straight way. Everything's going so fast all of a sudden! I think it's important." She shook with excitement and raced down the hall.

Nick sat still and watched her go.

"Bye…" he muttered aloud.

* * *

Judy was having what must have been the best day of the last six months. Chief Bogo actually shook her paw when she entered his office. He complimented her on her "efficiency, insight and determination". The ZPD's only bunny liked that appraisal, and had already committed those words to heart, thinking that Nick would probably like to hear them sometime. It could almost be a slogan spread across recruitment posters. Still, she knew she mustn't let it get to her head.

The rest of the day seemed to visibly glow. Colleagues were chatting about her achievements even when they didn't realise she was there. The case that was cracked without a single arrest!

The culprit had turned himself in. Judy had been invited to give a motivational talk at the town hall where she related her experiences during the night howler case and answered questions, most of which were related to her determination and willpower in getting to where she was currently. It had been nerve-racking for her, as she was not one to seek out opportunities for public speaking. Jordy had helped her, being a solid presence she could rely upon for support. They had managed to avoid revealing that they were currently on a case. Her words had been so inspirational, they even convinced the counterfeit dealer, who it turned out worked undercover as a security guard at the birth records office for Bunnyburrows, to recognize that he too was worth more than what he was currently doing. Crime was no life. He would start anew. So long as he paid back in full everything he had earned to those whom he had cheated, the ZPD agreed to overlook his conviction, as none of his customers would press charges.

Judy wasn't just finding the criminals, she was changing lives. Nothing could be more fulfilling than that. Admittedly, she regretted not having time to explain it all to her partner, but really, duty called.

* * *

"So, sweet bunny of mine," Nick drawled, "what's it like up there at those dizzying heights?"

Yesterday's return to Zootopia had been tiring for Judy, but she was still breaking out into warm smiles every time she thought about her sudden rise in her colleagues' esteem. After her string of achievements over the last few months, it seemed that up was the only way to go.

She flashed Nick a coy smile. "What do you mean?"

The fox fixed his green eyes on her. "If you looked any more like you were floating on clouds, you'd be at risk of getting run down by a jumbo jet. Just sayin…"

"Okay," Judy laughed, "I'm pleased with my success. What more can I say?" She adopted a sly grin which she had begun to copy from him, nudging his arm with her paw. "What's wrong? Jealous?"

He turned away and continued typing on the computer, while she darted around the room rummaging through drawers.

"Jealous of what?" Nick finally asked, after minutes had passed.

"Ooo, let me see. Someone cracking another case?" She giggled and spun his chair around. The look of frustration on his face caught her by surprise. Judy took a step back, confused. The anger was gone in a second, replaced by a contented and superior smirk.

"You did good, rabbit. You did good. One day, we'll make something out of you after all."

Her ears relaxed. He was on form today. No hard feelings over her busy schedule yesterday.

"You know," she began, "there is something you could do for me..."

"Shoot."

"Bogo wants me to fill in a lengthy questionnaire about my experience in my current role. I need another officer to approve it, to confirm that I'm telling the truth."

He snatched the paper that she had raised in her paw, and pulled a pen out of his top pocket, grinning energetically. "An interview! Oh, you sweet darling. Dave, get the cameras rolling!" he called out to an empty room. "Now," he crossed his legs and sat back, "welcome, Judy Hopps. Is this your first time on our program?"

She was long gone, laughing so hard she had to fight for air.

The show was saved by the presenter's quick thinking. "Overwhelmed by the feeling? Sweetheart, I don't blame you. Give her a paw, folks! Isn't she swell?!" He clapped repeatedly, moving his paws in a clockwork motion around his chair. Judy gradually gained control of herself again.

"Now, Judy..." The paper was snapped into a clipboard and the pen stood ready. "Let's be serious. Where were you born?"

"Ahem." She cleared her throat and sat up, putting on a professional expression. "Bunnyburrow. It's a quiet place with-"

He raised his eyebrows. "Single statement answers, if you don't mind."

"Okay, single statement answers." Judy frowned with concentration. "Got it. Bunnyburrow."

"Age?"

"25."

"Gender?" he sniggled at this. She shot him a glare.

"Female."

"Current place of work?"

"ZPD headquarters in Precinct 1."

"Length of employment since academy graduation?"

"Twelve months, including my hiatus."

"Now, we have some yes and no questions, understood?"

"Understood."

He threw his head back and slapped his paw over his eyes. "Yes or no! Yes or no!"

"Yes!" she sighed.

He nodded again, pretending to tick that imaginary box before moving on to the real questions.

"Do you possess a criminal record?"

"No."

"Do you have any health conditions which would make your job impossible 'slash' unattainable?"

"No."

"Do you have a valid driver's licence, in date and verified?"

"Yes."

"Are you available for full time work and short notice shifts when required?"

"Yes."

"Will you marry me?"

"Ye-what?!" she looked at him, purple eyes wide and nose twitching rapidly.

The fox started shaking with amusement. "Gotcha! Fooled ya! Wouldn't want to be ya!"

She stared, puzzled. It took a little time to bounce back. "Oh…that was a…a joke? You were just, erm…" she cleared her throat again.

His giggles gradually subsided, or at least slowed down. "Well, yeah, slow bunny! I know you're not into that kind of thing."

"Do you?" she said before she could stop herself, brow furrowing.

"Don't I?" The fox's green eyes sparkled and a wide smile spread across his face.

Judy crossed her arms. "Nick, is this a roundabout-"

* * *

"Officer Hopps! Officer Wilde!"

They both jumped. Chief Bogo stood leaning into their doorway. "Meeting. Now."

"Sir!" They saluted in unison and waited for him to leave. The fox leaped up, collected his papers, slipped on his jacket and glided past Judy. His tail brushed her paw as he passed. The contact sent a tingling feeling down her back and caused her to shudder involuntarily. She watched his back as he walked out, paws in pockets. What was really going on in that head his?

* * *

The bullpen was bursting with animals. Judy remembered her first day on the job with distinct clarity. Nobody had cared about her back then, least of all Chief Bogo, or so it appeared. Today, the chief was on time, as usual. His bulky form stomped its way to the podium, where it faced a roomful of eager officers. The water buffalo glanced up, flicked out his glasses and placed them on his broad snout.

Judy stole a look at Nick from the corner of her eye. He probably didn't realise she was watching, but he was inconspicuously shifting just a couple of centimeters away from her, avoiding actual contact while they sat together. She focused on the chief.

"Attention! Thank you all for coming today." That was an unusual start. "I know we don't usually meet at this time, but I have some important announcements which affect the whole department. First up, there are new lockers arriving next Friday. I do not expect these to be broken for at least a decade, perhaps two. If you break these lockers, I will break _you_. Understood?"

The whole room nodded vigorously, believing every word of it.

"Secondly, and more importantly, I have some reorganization to announce. In recognition of a degree of dedication, perseverance, insight and empathy rarely seen clothed in our ZPD colours, I have decided that two of our officers deserve to be enrolled in Mayor Pardus's public relations initiative. They will be the face of the ZPD, reassuring the citizenry that the force which promises to protect them is doing just that. This assignment will entail a willingness to take on important duties, as well as ceaseless determination."

There was silence in the bullpen. Every officer had seen the posters which had been plastered along the corridors and meeting rooms of their place of work. Make friends, it read. 'Meet the governors of your city', it promised. All of this was complemented by a glossy image depicting a proud-faced tiger pulling an officer's jacket over a civilian shirt. 'Courage is something you wear'. It was a tempting position, but no one had yet been willing to put themselves forward to carry the weight of the force's public image and recruitment figures on their back for the six months it would entail. The small print assured all that it was entirely voluntary and could be withdrawn from at any time. Regardless, it was an extra responsibility of the kind that most found decidedly daunting.

The chief fixed the force's only rabbit squarly in his powerful stare. "Officer Hopps, I would like to offer you this posting."

Judy's mouth dropped. With the whole room watching them, she didn't dare look at Nick, but could imagine he would be just as stunned as she was.

"Of course, if you do not wish to accept, you may state so now." The chief continued to stare.

Nick nudged her, breaking her from her stupor. He smiled, gently rubbing his foot against her leg beneath the table. In the heightened state of uncertainty and anticipation, no one would notice, but the touch was sufficient to reassure her of his enthusiasm.

Shaking herself, Judy stood tall. "I would be honoured to accept this proposal, chief. I promise we will both fulfil all duties expected of us."

"When do we start, sir?" Nick chimed in.

Chief Bogo frowned, actually looking uncomfortable - something he rarely did. He readjusted his glasses. "I'm afraid it is just Officer Hopps who will be changing her routine, in view of her accomplishments on the recent case. Your time will come, Wilde."

Nick exhaled, stretching out his fingers on the tabletop. Judy flinched and shot him a glance. He was still smiling, clearly pleased by her good fortune. It seemed impossible to faze him. _You never let anything get to you, do you?_ She glanced back at the chief.

"Sir? Chief, sir, do I understand I will not be moving with my partner? I'm…overjoyed by the opportunity you're offering, but…I'm not sure I'm used to working alone."

"I know," he nodded, shoulders shrugging slightly. "You won't be alone. If you accept this, you will be partnered with Officer Jordy Jerome, who has likewise received and accepted recognition for his part in your joint assignment. I will find another officer to partner with Wilde until such a time as you are both in comparable positions. If, at that stage, you wish to return to your current arrangement, you may. I will leave that decision with you when the time arrives. For now, I need your answer to the proposed assignment."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys,**

 **I hope you are still having fun following this fanfic. Please give me feedback by reviewing. I want to know want you'd like to see, what works for you, if anything doesn't etc. :) I've just watched Zootopia again (yesterday) for the second time and it's helped refresh my memory on characters' behaviour, mannerisms and phrases. Thanks so much for following. You guys rock! More coming soon. From here on out, the cold war is heating up.**

 **-AF**


	5. Girl trouble

**By AngloFalcon**

 **Chapter Five**

 **Girl trouble**

* * *

Judy stood in silence. She wasn't expecting it to be like this. She had no plan for how to act in this kind of situation. It had always been the assumption that no matter what happened, however her career developed, Nick would be her partner. They'd been through so much together they knew they could rely on each other as a team. Jordy was a great guy, but there wasn't the same reliance, the same unspoken trust. With Nick, no matter the situation, he would have her back and she'd have his.

The room was unnervingly silent.

Nick and Judy had naturally become the poster team for the ZPD's public relations. The novelty of a fox and rabbit putting aside their differences, prejudices and limitations to tackle what really mattered for the good of all proved to be too perfect an opportunity to pass over. It acted as a summary and case study for all that Zootopia represented.

But for the last six months, the two had done little more than sit in offices, filing reports and being sent out on the occasional mundane assignment. This wasn't the life Judy intended to live forever. Could she let this opportunity pass? A similar opportunity had been turned down when Bellwhether was mayor, and it would surely have advanced Judy's career.

The rabbit realised that her mouth was open, as if she'd been darted with a tranquilliser. She quickly shook herself free from her stupor.

Chief Bogo said nothing, but was beginning to show the warning signs of impatience.

"Err…" she glanced down again at Nick. He was impassive. How much meaning did this have to him? How strong a message was she sending out about what she thought of him? She wasn't being asked to give up seeing him on a regular basis, just to change a technical arrangement and work schedule until he caught up with her or she finished the run of the assignment. From the information she had seen pinned on the wall so no the canteen, the initiative was to last six months. Half a year. It sunk in deeper.

"Can I think about it, sir?" she finally said, hoping for the best. To her surprise, the chief was actually very understanding.

He nodded and said "Of course. I know it's a big move for you. Let me know before the end of the day. I'll be in my office."

She breathed a sigh of gratitude. Anything just to get out of the immediate spotlight.

"Other topics for discussion include…" the chief continued. Judy wasn't listening. She was lost in her own world - a world where she needed to decide who she would share the most time with and what really mattered most to her right now.

* * *

Judy Hopps stood outside the office door. She looked up and, for the third time, read the words which had been irreverently scrolled across the wood with a permanent marker.

Officer N. Wilde.

She didn't know how many times she would have to reassure herself that it really was his door, and that she didn't need to go pacing down the corridor just in case she had made a mistake. There had been times in the past when she didn't really feel like chatting for long with him, when his jokes and constant taunting ground on her nerves, but never had she felt nervous about discussing their official partnership. They weren't like that. They could rely on each other to listen and be listened to.

She reached to knock, paw hesitating just once before rapping solidly against the wood. There was the sound of a swivel chair bouncing up as the weight was removed from it, then Judy heard footsteps clomp towards the door. It opened halfway to reveal her fox. Her partner.

"Judy," he nodded, "come in."

She smiled and slipped inside.

Nick moved to the far corner, sitting at his desk where only hours ago they had both had so much fun with her mock interview. Their kind of fun – personal and carefree. She took the same position as before, paws knotted together and legs constantly uncrossing and re-crossing.

"I…erm…Nick, I'm guessing you know why I'm here, right?" she laughed, faking ease. Her ears gave her away.

"Of course, Carrots." He poured himself some coffee. Her unease intensified the chunnering sound of dark liquid slopping into the porcelain mug. "It's my job to know what you're thinking, remember?"

She nodded.

"So, you're worried about whether you should take this assignment or not? Let me help you out. What is it that is really bothering you?"

Nick raised the mug to his lips, taking a noisy sip, as always. He probably wasn't capable of drinking quietly even if he wanted to.

Spreading her paws, Judy sat straight, starting to answer.

He cut her off.

" _Really,_ Judy. What's really bothering you? Don't just say what-" he paused, remembering the manners his mother had taught him long ago in the domestic comfort of their family home. "Coffee?"

She shook her head in response, and Nick continued to his point. "Don't just say what you think I want to hear. I'm here for you, to help you work through this. So don't hold back."

The rabbit swiveled in her chair a little, both paws gripping the seat. She felt like she was back in elementary school, talking in private with her teacher about the many ills of a young doe's life.

"Nick, I don't want to lose you as a partner. I don't. We-"

She caught the flash in his eyes. A look of something unspoken and restrained. His features softened and the tug of a smile brought out the fox she had seen a season ago when she pinned the badge to his chest.

Judy blinked. She didn't even want to acknowledge some of the thoughts which hovered on the fringe of her mind, half seen but never in full focus. They were things which would only embarrass them both.

Something which impressed her at this moment was how Nick waited patiently for her to get the words out her own way. He sat, attention freely given to her, paws clasping the coffee mug.

"We make efficient partners," she finally explained.

He nodded slowly, something dying in his expression. What was she missing?

"…so?" He asked gently. _Nervously_?

The rabbit took a deep breath. "So, I guess I'm going to tell Chief Bogo no. No, I don't want the assignment."

The russet reynard said nothing for a moment. He smiled to reassure her when she started swiveling in her seat again. Suddenly, Judy recognised the expression.

 _Don't reach for the glasses. Don't. Let me see what you're feeling._

Nick pulled his sunglasses out of his shirt pocket and placed them over his eyes. He grinned again.

"Judy, I know you pretty well by now. You never 'guess' at anything. You know your own heart and you go where it leads you. Answer me this – do you want to develop your career? Will you be happy doing the same thing I'm doing for another six months? Or nine months? Maybe a year?"

Her heart sank lower with each suggestion. She shook her head vigorously.

"Then why do you want to turn down the offer? What could change your mind about it?"

"I…" she hesitated. Her face burned. It was silly, and she couldn't tell him. She didn't even know what it was she felt, and the way she knew it would come out would only shock him. Perhaps insult him. "I don't want you to feel left out."

Silence.

Nick didn't show his surprise. He felt it deep down. That wasn't the answer he was expecting, seeking, hoping for. Not the one he was desperate to hear. She didn't want him to be 'left out'? So this was simply the guilty feeling of one colleague getting an advancement over another? He was essentially an anchor, holding her back from her potential because he couldn't match her? He didn't want it like this. Not like this.

"Okay Carrots," he said leaning forward and giving her a warm smile, "I've listened and I've considered. You go for that posting. My time will come. No hard feelings."

"But Nick-"

"No!" he snapped, his sudden change of attitude taking her aback. "You go for that assignment, okay?" His paws balled involuntarily. "You've worked too hard for too long to let an opportunity like this float by. It may never come again if you don't grab it! Whatever y-you think our partnership means..." he swallowed for a second, "your career is worth more. It has to come first. I am not going to let _you_ let _me_ hold you back."

Judy sat stunned. She wanted to say something. Tell him that he wasn't holding her back. But, although it ashamed her to say it, the truth was, he was right. He _was_ limiting her options. She said nothing.

"Now go on," he said, sitting back and indicating to the door, "Tell the chief that you've made up your mind. If you don't, I will. You can't be waiting around for me forever, Carrots. I may never get the break you've just been offered."

Judy nodded quietly. She hated to see him angry. It wasn't fear so much as the fact that arguments disturbed her. They reminded her of past misunderstandings and times when she really felt like she had messed up. More specifically, they reminded her of that first falling out after the press conference. But there was no point reasoning with him when he was in a bad mood. When he wanted to be, he could be a particularly stubborn fox.

The rabbit nodded, rising quickly and walking to the door. She glanced over at him again. Her partner just stared back, face impassive once more.

Ears drooping, she tried to smile apologetically at him, before quickly slipping out of the door before he could show any more frustration. If she had stayed longer or glanced through the window as she passed, she would have seen him take off the sunglasses and toss them onto the desk. She may well have seen that, far from his eyes displaying any real trace of anger or aggression, instead, they were moist.

* * *

Judy's meeting with the chief went wonderfully. The documents were signed, dates set and arrangements made with Officer Jerome, who seemed anxious to get started.

She decided she would phone Nick after work, allowing him time to cool off. It wasn't a good idea to put herself willingly into a situation where they would argue, at least not face to face. It felt like falling out with family.

By the time she opened her door into a well maintained apartment, all the apprehension of the afternoon had worn away.

The rabbit prepared her supper, mind absent from her current activities. There had been something in her partner's face which had disquieted her. Pain? Her paws quivered at the thought of digging their disagreements deeper, but she just needed to let Nick know it was okay and tell him how much she valued his friendship. Her new position didn't need to change the way they acted with one another. They could still meet up after work and go for picnics in the park. iCarrot at the ready, she dialled the number.

And it rang. And she waited.

She gazed out of the window at a crystal sky filled with meandering clouds. There was an elegance to Zootopia which, love her home as much as she did, she couldn't find amidst the gently rolling hills and tranquil woods of Bunnyburrow. A digital beep brought her out of her daydreams.

 _Call rejected._

Her eyes widened. This wasn't like Nick. Sure, sometimes he didn't answer his phone if he left it somewhere and couldn't find it. In the past, she'd had mental images of him scrabbling through old clothes on his apartment floor, trying to locate the ringing phone before the call ended. He had never purposefully cancelled her calls before.

She grinned to herself. She _was_ a dumb bunny. That's what he would say. Getting excited when he must have simply hit the wrong option. She tapped in his number again. This time it only rang twice before the sound kicked out.

 _Call rejected._

* * *

Nick found himself in an old haunt. The afternoon light cast an ambience which added to the nostalgia. Here was one of the key places where he had spent so many years of his life conning and selling, smooth-talking and bargaining. He brushed down his green Hawaiian shirt and continued strolling, shooting 'finger guns' at familiar faces while sipping the fizzy drink he carried. He knew what he was looking for. Sharp green eyes searched out the old van with the dramatic pop-culture painting on the side without any difficulty. He could spot it amidst a lineup of other vans while being chased by a whole army of angry panthers through crowds of dozy citizens, and had often needed to in the past. It sat just within a side alley, next to an array of dustbins and dumpsters.

The fox knocked four times on the back door to the musical note of 'strawberry jam pot'. It was one of his favoured codes. The door swung open within seconds, and a small, vicious and pointy-eared fox stood glaring on the rim of the van's floor, wielding a baseball bat that was far too large in his paws. After darting around, the fox's eyes rested on the Hawaiian shirt.

"Nick?..." he mumbled in disbelief.

"Hey, Finnick! How've you been, matey?"

The baseball bat came down on Nick's head. Hard. He yelped and ran for cover.

"How've I been?! Is that all you've got to say?!"

Finnick resorted to throwing tin cans after his friend, who was now using the dustbins as cover.

"Nine months Nick, and you didn't call by here once! Oh, I suppose being a cop and all means you forget about your old friends, huh?"

Nick found a tissue in his back pocket and quickly tied it to the straw from his drink, waving it above the bins as a make-shift white flag.

"Finnick, buddy, you know me! I would never leave you so long without good reason. Well, okay, actually I did. That was wrong. But the thing is, I need your help."

He stood up, face serious and dripping with charm.

The small fox stopped throwing cans, a surprised look replacing his fury. The bat lowered.

"Help? You need my help? With what?"

"Girl trouble," Nick admitted, ears falling back to gain as much sympathy as possible.

Finnick burst out into a wholehearted laugh. "Well, why didn't you say so? Come on in. And check those ears! I know when you're acting. Come in! It'll be like old times, Nick!"

He turned and scooted back inside the van, leaving the door open in invitation.

Nick smiled to himself. He loved that guy.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I hope you liked the latest update. More to come soon. And don't worry, Nick's not going down without a fight. Please review and let me know how I'm doing. Do you like it? What do you think should happen next? See you guys soon and, once again, you rock. Thanks so much for all the encouragement. XD**

 _ **-AF**_


	6. A plan of war

**By AngloFalcon**

 **Chapter Six**

 **A plan of war**

* * *

The van was just as Nick had remembered it – cramped, messy and filled with strange smells. It made him feel completely at home. Its contents represented the attitudes of its owners, displaying both careful planning in the things essential to their former way of life, along with the laid-back leisure which helped them choose the extras which merely added to their comfort. Old TV screens sat comfortably beside trash cans and a portable mini-fridge. The smell of metal, burnt rubber and unwashed clothes reminded Nick of the years he had spent guiding this vehicle around the streets of the city he now protected from the likes of his former self. In that past life, he had done things which now, frankly, ashamed him.

"Make yourself at home," Finnick said over his shoulder in a voice so deep it always guaranteed surprised looks from people who didn't know him well. He rummaged inside the fridge, quickly walking back with two bottles of _Rainbow Pop_ in his paws. "Here," he tossed one bottle to Nick and slumped himself down on top of the trash can.

Nick caught it expertly. _Blueberry Rush_. He grinned at the small fox.

"What?" Finnick demanded. "You thought I wouldn't remember your favourite flavour? Get real. I don't forget my pals like that."

Nick leaned back against the side of the van, reaching out with his arm and yanking the door closed. He clicked the top off the bottle, raising the drink to his lips and making far too much of a show of his enjoyment.

Finnick rolled his eyes. "Stop your slurping and tell me what you need. 'Girl trouble' you said? I'm bettin' it's got something to do with that girl bunny you go all googly eyed over."

The red fox stiffened a little, then relaxed and slid down the wall into a sitting position. "I just need someone who will listen, so I can talk things over. Get it all figured out."

"I can do that. Turns out old Finnick knows a lot more about girl trouble than you do."

Nick raised an eyebrow. "You know about girls? _You_?"

"Hey, watch your mouth! I've been on lots of dates. Fair's fair, they usually involved a pint of beer and a few brawls, but I still know what I'm talkin' about. Got it? Now stop yapping and spill. What's the problem? She don't like you?"

Finnick was not a fox who cared much for the delicate approach. Head-on suited him just fine.

"No, I didn't say that. I don't know. I don't even know if I _like_ her. I mean, I like her but…you know what I mean." Nick's paws flopped uselessly onto the floor as he tried to make sense.

His friend stared at him blankly.

"Okay, let me explain," Nick restarted, setting off immediately on a ramble. "You know when you want to say something to someone and then you don't want to and you don't know if that's because they didn't want to hear it or you just didn't want to say it and then you beat yourself up for doing that thing you just did and you don't know why?"

Finnick considered.

"No."

Nick sighed. "Right. I…let's say... _enjoy_ Judy's company. She's a fun bunny and I guess she makes me feel good about myself. But for the last few weeks, or maybe months, I've just not felt the same around her." He quickly cut his friend off before he could butt in. "It's not mushy love! It's not. It's more like needing to be around her because I get lazy and moody when I'm alone. Then she meets this 'Jordy Jerome'." He made an air quote with his fingers. "He's a hare, by the way. Anyway, short and dry is that she's been given an assignment, she won't be my partner, she's working with him, and I don't know how to feel about that. Is that clearer, buddy?"

The fennec fox nodded, his large ears twitching while his face showed all the signs of deep thought. "Okay, I get ya. I'll nobble him." He reached for his baseball bat.

Nick sprang up. "Err, no. I don't want you to nobble him. In fact, don't nobble anybody."

Finnick wrinkled his nose. "Why not? This guy makes my pal unhappy and I'm supposed to leave him be? He deserves it. It's time to teach this Judd- Jedd- Jumpity- I can't even say his name I despise him so much! It's time to teach him his boundaries!"

Nick prised the bat out of his strong grip. "Well, no. It's against the code of the Wildes to nobble someone over a girl."

The small fox crossed his arms and scowled. "It isn't against the code of the Finnicks."

"Well, the code of the Wildes is stricter than the code of the Finnicks. Now calm down and give me some real advice."

They both sat down again. Nick waited a few minutes while Finnick burned holes in the far wall with his eyes. These sulks were commonplace for him, and Nick had grown used to handling his impetuous outbursts. This wasn't the first time he had needed to check his friend's volatile temper. Eventually, Finnick's expression softened and he fixed his gaze on the red fox again.

"Seems to me, Nick, that you're the problem."

"I am intrigued," Nick said dryly.

"Well, the real issue is you. You need to figure out what you really want. What you really feel for this _officer._ " He said the last word with clear distaste. "It's pretty damn clear to me that you like her. Yeah, _like_ like her. Why don't you just swallow some pride and admit it to yourself?"

Nick was silent.

"I didn't hear you," Finnick growled, putting a paw to one of his oversized ears.

The former hustler slowly nodded. "Okay, so, let's briefly establish that I feel stronger for her than I do for-" he thought for a second, "-someone else. What difference does that make?"

Finnick let out a harsh cackle. "Let me lay this out for you. You're a fox. She's a bunny. This new guy's a hare. He's far more suited to being her boyfriend. You're a lazy cop. I'm guessing he's pretty good. You're a former conman. He may well have a clean record. Most importantly, you're here and he's there. With your doll! And you can't even put up a fight because you're now a good and honest cop."

Nick stared at the floor. "Thank you so much for summing that up for me. I appreciate it. That's about right, yes it is."

"Wrong, ya dummy! That isn't about right. You _will_ come out fighting because this is important to you!"

Finnick started pacing around the van, waving his arms violently. "You're not some timid mouse who runs into a hole as soon as some larger mammal comes along! You're a fox, Nick, and a clever one at that. We're born to be clever and to use our wits. I don't care what you're fortune cookie slogans say about being who you choose to be. If you won't use some of your natural talents, you'll get left in the dust. And that's the truth."

Nick sat with his mouth open. It was one of the rare times when Finnick managed to leave him speechless.

"Is that where you want to be, pal?" Finnick continued, "In the dust? Walked over the way you were in the past? No. This is war. And all's fair in love and war."

"But-" Nick began, feeling an ethical flaw in what his friend was proposing.

"Shut up. Listen to your elders and betters. So you really love this bunny?"

That feeling again. Discomfort. Embarrassment. Uncertainty.

Nick crossed his arms. "I wouldn't say that. I think it's more one of those...what do you call them? Platonic friendships."

The small fox smirked. "Do I look like I was born yesterday?"

A snigger escaped Nick after hearing this, but he caught the warning look on his friend's face in time, checking his primed comment.

"Well anyhow," Finnick declared, "I wasn't. And I ain't an idiot. Admit it to yourself and move on. So if you love her, you need to tell her that."

Nick's eyes widened. "I can't do that!"

"Not in so many words, fool! Ooo, sometimes I have a mind to whack you on the head some more with this!" Finnick said, raising the bat again. Nick covered his head, but the blow never came, thankfully. His friend had calmed down again and lowered the bat. "Now," the fennec made a pyramid with his fingers, "you need to show Judy that you love-"

"Care."

"'Care' about her. Let her know you ain't giving out to some big-eared, two-bit officer who thinks he can waltz in, steal your partner, claim your place on an assignment and pass himself off as the sweetest guy in Zootopia since little miss muffet sat on a tuffet. You need a battle plan." He emphasized the point by punching his fist into his other palm.

Nick smirked. "You know, that actually makes a lot of sense. I knew I could count on my pal."

Finnick ignored the compliment. "Right, now you don't want to be too obvious. At the same time, you need to sweep her off her Honey Bunny paws. Have you kissed her yet?"

Nick threw up his arms. "Of course I haven't! What do you take me for? The phantom kisser? The rogue Casanova?"

"Good. That'll get her attention. Just a quick kiss on the forehead to make her know you care."

"Aww, like the one I gave you after that hustle at Jumbeaux's?" The smirk was on full force.

 _Thwack!_

Finnick smoothed his shirt down as he returned the baseball bat to in its place. For now.

"Then you need to take her out on dates. Buy her gifts. Make her need you. Girls are very materialistic and if you don't bring in the cash, you'll get dumped."

"Finnick," Nick crossed his arms, offended by the small fox's outlook, "You know what I think about your outdated and sexist views on girls."

"Bite me. Anyhow, just try the tip. You want to make yourself so 'prince charming' that she won't be able to keep up with herself falling for you. She liked those picnics, didn't she?"

The red fox nodded at this. "That's true. She seemed to-" Then his eyes began to narrow. "Wait, pause button on. I never told you about the picnics. How'd you know about that?"

The fennec fox's expression faltered for just a moment. For someone as adept at reading others as Nick, that's all the time he needed.

"Finnick! You've been keeping tabs on me!" A grin spread rapidly. "You've been keeping tabs on me because you care about your pal Nick! You sly little Toot-Toot." He pulled his friend towards him and ruffled the fur between his ears.

Finnick snapped his jaws at Nick's hand and glowered. "So what? And don't call me that! Someone has to stop you from making a fool of yourself. I didn't trust this ZPD anyway. And that rabbit of yours is cute, but not very bright. Who else would look out for you? You're so dumb you need two brains to think for you. Now rub that grin off your face." He raised his drink. "To war."

"To war," Nick repeated. He sat back. "Right, so kisses, presents and forwardness. Is that it?"

"And take this stick." He threw Nick the baseball bat.

"I do not need a baseball bat."

"You always need a baseball bat! You may not plan to nobble that 'Jod', but it may come to that. Now show me that you can hit with that thing."

Nick stood up and waited in silence. He quickly realized something was expected of him. "On…what?"

"On me! I can take it. See?" Finnick grabbed a cushion and placed it over his head. "Swing hard, Nick."

Nick took in a deep breath and raised the bat. He brought it down with as much force as he could muster. That was the last thing Finnick saw for the next six hours.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hi guys,**

 **Thanks so much for all the kind comments and great responses. Please keep the reviews coming. It means a lot. :) I'll be updating soon! Enjoy! I like playing around with Nick and Finnick. I think we need a little more about them and I wanted to capture that 'brotherly love' dynamic between the two of them. Hope it worked for you!**

 **-AF**


	7. Into love

**By AngloFalcon**

 **Chapter Seven**

 **Into love**

* * *

"So, how long have you known this fox fella?"

Judy smiled to herself. "Oh, just over half a year. He's called Nick. You met him, remember?"

"Right," Jordy nodded. He sat at his desk on the far side of a slick, polished and tidy office which displayed all the visual hints to identify a room with an important function. New cabinets, new chairs, crisp and clean windows, solid oak desks instead of the cheaper chipboard ones Judy was used to using.

This was the life for a celebrity cop - something Judy had inadvertently become. Although in the past she had turned down Bellwether and Bogo's offer for her to become the face of the new ZPD flyers during the Night Howler case, her success in exposing the corrupt mayor brought down the attention of numerous news companies, television channels and radio stations. Try as she might, and she had tried very hard indeed, she couldn't evade them all. Most of central Zootopia would recognize her without needing to ask. Being the only bunny in the force helped distinguish her. Being the only bunny in the force partnered with a fox couldn't fail to bring on extra notice. Appearing to the media wasn't something Judy enjoyed, but this new initiative did have the ZPD's best intentions at heart. Someone had to convince the young and the uncertain that working for the city's force was a worthy cause to pursue.

Jordy closed the ring-bound file he had been leafing through for the past three minutes. "Okay, he's called Nick. Nick Wilde. What else do you know about this guy? I understand you worked on your first case with him." He started tuning his watch. "Or was _he_ your first case?"

"What, Nick? No! Well, he was caught up in the whole thing somewhat, but he's a good guy. A really good guy." A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth again and she fought to control it. "He wasn't always a cop. I mean, before this, he was a bit of a…salesman," she said with a wink.

"A con-artist? Or that's what I'm guessing," Jordy said a little abrasively. "How did you convince that con-artist to try to make something of himself?"

Judy paused for a moment. It was a fair question, but one she didn't feel adequate to answer. "I suppose he always had it, deep down. I just kinda believed in him a little and he did the rest. It wasn't a totally smooth run. He had an attitude. I messed up too. There were ups and downs. I nearly lost my job!" She laughed at the memory. "But that's just it. He was there for me when I needed it. He had my back. I'd like to think I inspired him a little. I think he inspired me too."

"Uh-huh," the hare nodded. "You guys are not a couple, you said?" He dug a little deeper.

Judy blushed. "Not a couple really. A couple of friends. Why?"

The hare returned to the file. "Word goes round. Probably nothing. It's simply a little weird for a fox and a rabbit to be, I don't know, keen on one another." He noticed her expression. "I'm not saying there's anything in it. I'll take you at your word for that. But rumours spread and you don't want to bring the ZPD into disrepute, do you? Especially not on this assignment. Just, you know, be careful. Tone down maybe."

Judy stood up and squared her shoulders. "I am _not_ bringing the force into disrepute!"

"Did I say you were?" he replied coolly. "I said you wouldn't want to. So don't. You and I know you're not that fox's girlfriend. Make it clearer to the rest of Zootopia. Stomp on those rumours, is all I'm saying."

Judy turned away, returning to her work, face hot. "Actually, Officer Jerome, that's not your business. I can take care of my own friendships."

"Come on Judy," he said, shaking his head, "be honest. It _is_ my business, now that we're working together to present an image for the force. It's my job to look out for the ZPD's needs.

Judy made no reply to this.

They spent the next five minutes in silence, ticking boxes on documents, scanning papers into their computers and sending them off to the relevant departments. To her surprise, Judy felt Officer Jerome standing right next to her. She hadn't heard him walk over, which was a first for her.

"Look, Judy," he said, placing both paws on her shoulders, "I'm not trying to interfere with your life or intrude where you don't want me to go. All I care about is the good of the force. You understand that, right? And you see why it looks…odd, when you and the fox spend so much time together. Maybe you can argue that there's technically nothing wrong with predator and prey relations. This is Zootopia. But even here, what works for the masses is different from what people expect to see professionally, especially in governing bodies."

Judy sighed and faced him again, their eyes meeting. The truth of it was, she could see that he a had a point. "I know Jordy. I know you're just doing your job. But I promise you, there is no need to worry about public relations. Nick and I haven't made any kind of-"

The door opened smoothly and a fox breezed in. Judy noticed something different about the way he looked and walked. His uniform was immaculately clean, perfectly ironed and his badge was glistening. He wasn't normally sloppy with his presentation, but he hadn't shown much interest in going the extra mile before. His stride exuded confidence and his face wore a broad smirk, eyes glinting. Judy instinctively pulled herself away from Jordy. The hare took a step back and crossed his arms.

"Nick," Judy greeted. "You haven't seen the new office yet, have you?"

He walked right up to the two of them.

Judy put a paw to her shoulder, rubbing where the hare had been touching her only seconds ago. "Sorry I couldn't invite you round yesterday, what with you being off. Now you're here-"

Without warning, Nick leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. Gently. Warmly. She was cut-off mid-sentence and stood staring at him, not quite registering what he had just done. The fox glanced at the ground with the ghost of an embarrassed grin, then handed her a small event card.

"Judy, I'd like you to come to _Savanna Springs_ tonight, when you've finished. I've already booked our table. We've got some catching up to do. Sorry I missed your big day yesterday." He smiled again, shot some rapid eyebrow wiggles at Jordy, whose face was inscrutable, and casually strolled out of the room again with a skip in his step and his paws stuffed casually into his pockets.

Judy stood holding the card, mouth open. She could still feel the touch of his lips on her forehead. Never had she expected something like that. Fantasized, but not expected. When she began to come to her senses, she acknowledged her colleague again.

"Heh, funny guy that Nick!" she laughed.

Jordy just held her gaze and nodded slowly. "Is that usual for him?"

"I don't know," Judy confessed. _I really don't.  
_

* * *

 _Savanna Springs_ was a perfect blend of luxury and informality, situated on the waterfront of Sahara Square. Surprisingly, Nick had made no offer to pick Judy up, and instead she made her way there on the train. Transport in Zootopia was rapid, and she didn't mind the extra thinking time.

The rabbit's legs were crossed in front of her as she sat on the comfortable seat, watching neon lights fly past in the darkness. She really didn't know what he was up to. He had never been so forward before. It was unexpected. Unwanted? Perhaps. She didn't trust that this was genuine. In all likelihood, this was probably another practical joke of his. She wasn't even sure if she might be relieved to find out it was just that. It wasn't too late to go back from here, laugh it off as a bit of careless fun, and return to a respectful distance.

Her paw rose and touched the middle of her forehead, rubbing it gently.

The carriage began to judder and the speed slowed, signifying the proximity of her station.

Judy hopped off the train at her stop and jogged the last five minutes to the restaurant. Working from such scanty details about their venue, she decided to play it safe; she had gone for the smart-casual look, singling out a white shirt and sky-blue jeans.

The sound of water lapping against the edge of the waterfront was calming, helping to slow her pulse. She finally caught sight of the restaurant and was pleasantly surprised to see it wasn't one of the frighteningly high-profile establishments which always made her anxious. Judy wasn't a pretentious rabbit,and the thought of needing to remember which out of five different spoons was the accepted one to use for a particular course didn't appeal at all.

The building was only one storey. It was brightly lit, with violet spotlights isolating it from the popular run of similar restaurants. The name was splashed across the front façade in bright, illuminated fiberglass. Judy glanced round at the nocturnal street, hoping to spot Nick coming to greet her. If this was a practical joke, it would be nice of he would at least arrive to tell her as much in person. If he didn't, he would suffer terribly in the next bullpen meeting...

"Boo."

Judy felt a jab in her back. She chuckled and turned around, eyes focusing on her partner. Her breath caught inside her. He was wearing a brand new blue denim shirt and tan trousers. It was an unexpected combination, but his offbeat fashion sense was something Judy had learned to love about him. Nick still wore that intense smile from earlier on. Seeing him like this in the cool of the night, under the warm glow of the electric signs, she finally acknowledged that dangerous thought - he was a handsome fox.

"Nick, why didn't you just phone me and meet up with me? You don't have to catch me unawares every time."

"It's more fun seeing you surprised."

Judy blushed. So far, no reveal of the joke.

"Well," she rubbed her paws together, "this is nice. I...wasn't expecting it."

"Shall we go in?" Nick offered. His paw reached across as if he was about to take hers, but drifted away vaguely at the last moment. He hurried up the stairs, holding the glass door open for her. Judy shook her head, grinned, and followed him.

Inside, the restaurant was even more impressive. Ambient lights lit up a vibrant room with electric colours, while antelope waiters sped from table to table, bringing and replenishing orders.

"56," Nick smacked his hands on the chair and sat down in front of a circular table. Judy sat down a little more slowly and took in the sights. A blend of Sahara-Trance music weaved throughout the restaurant, its beat providing a further sense of energy. Her eyes rested on Nick, whose green orbs were already fixed on her. She blushed, not used to this level of attention.

"Um, Nick, this is really sweet. Our first date! And so sudden."

He frowned, still smiling. "Oh, this isn't our first date, Judy. Remember our picnics? And going to the movies together?"

She was about to say that she never thought of those as dates, but stopped herself in time, reasoning that he might be hurt. It seemed there was a little more going on in his head than she had expected. If this was one big joke for him, he was leaving it perilously late to reveal the punchline.

"What can I order for you?"

The doe was still lost in thought.

"Carrots?"

She shook her head, focusing on him again. "No thanks. That was my lunch."

"Nickname – Carrots," he reminded, rolling his eyes.

"Oh! Right. Sorry. Erm…" _Why are you so nervous?_ she berated herself. "Maybe I should see the menu first?"

He smacked his head with his paw, frustrated that he had forgotten something so basic. "Yep, there goes my brain again. Here you go."

After two minutes of browsing, Judy decided to order the salsa nachos, and Nick requested macaroni cheese with added olives. It was a long time coming. A long, self-conscious time for Judy. Nick wouldn't keep his gaze off her. The flickering lights would draw her attention away, the music would add a subtle rythm which energized her pulse, and every time she looked back, his sparkling eyes were still resting on her face. It was time to clear things up.

"Nick, what's going on in your head today?"

"What's that?"

"Well...I mean..." she struggled to find the right words, "if I didn't know you better, I'd think, just being a single bunny and not very experienced in anything like this, I'd think you were…flirting?"

"Ah-ha," he purred; a sound which sent a shudder down her back. "And how does that thought make you feel?"

She laughed and began stroking her right ear. "Well, a little uncomfortable."

The fox froze. His face dropped slightly.

"Oh, not exactly in a bad way!" she added in haste. "Only, it's not something I'm used to getting. I'm used to you joking around!" She forced some laughter again, lightness dissolving in a few moments. "Is…is that what this is?"

Nick smirked cheekily. "I'll let you puzzle over that one, Carrots."

Their food came and the waiter poured them some lush blueberry cordial. Nothing was said while they enjoyed their food, savoring each forkful. Judy still occasionally caught Nick staring at her dreamily, and she wondered if he was doing it on purpose. It was as if he was trying a bit too hard to follow some tips he had read somewhere. He wasn't displaying his natural slyness. There was no subtlety to his approach.

"So, what's the occasion of this meeting?" Judy finally asked.

"Date."

"Date," she corrected herself, blushing.

"Your new posting of course."

That made her feel even more uncomfortable. She fidgeted in her seat.

Once they'd finished eating, he passed her the menu again. "Do you want dessert?"

"Actually, I'm full. Really. That was delicious Nick. Thanks so much for that." She smiled sweetly, her turn to be slightly overdoing it. No need to let him win every game.

He looked like he didn't know what to do now, and he started glancing around the room as if scrabbling for an idea.

She coughed. "Would you like to offer to take me back to my apartment?"

"Oh!" he seemed taken aback. "Yeah, yeah sure. If that's what you want. Do you need a little longer? To digest all that food you ate? I mean," he winced, "not _all_ that food, I just meant the food you-" by this stage, he had entirely lost his cool and looked on the verge of a minor panic.

"Nick, don't worry. You really haven't been on many dates, have you?" she laughed. He looked a little hurt by this. _Think fast rabbit._ She reached out and placed her paw on his. "I'm happy to go home now, because we can talk more on the journey back. It's a little more private."

The fox seemed reassured and his face lit up again. In truth, she really just wanted to get out of the restaurant. For some reason, being with Nick like this, the way he was acting, she felt both flattered and uneasy. Halfway through the meal, it had dawned on her with increasing certainty that this really might not be a joke at all. Before, everything had been very casual between the two of them. Did she want it to become more obvious? More planned?

It was time to go.

* * *

The drive back was smooth. Nick had somehow managed to bring along a patrol car. She didn't ask if it had been with or without permission. It did mean that other drivers gave them space on the road. The headlights cut arrows into the night as they sped along their way. Nick kept glancing from the road to his friend, trying to get some idea of how she was feeling, worrying he'd done something somehow to make a mess of things. That might have been his one and only shot at...what? He was following the feeling, more than the reasoning. These steps, these advances, they just felt right.

"I've got you a present," he finally announced.

Her blush deepened. "You are thoughtful tonight."

"It's on the back seat."

She reached around and picked up a well-wrapped rectangular item. The indigo paper was stripped away in seconds, allowing Judy to examine the gift. A book.

"Oh…" she said slowly.

"The Rabbit Who Circumnavigated the Universe." He smiled. "It looked sweet and-"

"Bunny Suicides?"

His eyes popped.

"What?!" he glanced from the road to her paws and saw a very gruesome volume of cartoons bearing a cover image of a rabbit holding a pistol to its head. His mouth dropped open and he gazed off through the windscreen. "Scoundrel!" he muttered aloud.

Judy tilted her head quizzically. "Scoundrel?"

He nodded rapidly. "I asked my pal Finnick to pick something up for you from a cheap dealer he knew. He said he managed to get it purchased and gift wrapped for half the shelf-price of the original product! That sly little…"

"Wait, time out," she cut him off. "You tried to get a standard priced book on the cheap from a conman? For me? As a present? Nick..." she crossed her arms.

Judy just loved to make him squirm, and squirm he did.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hello!**

 **I hope you liked that chapter. So this was undeniably fluffy, but I hope you felt it also advanced the plot in a meaningful way. I'll keep posting. Please keep reviewing! I love the feedback. You guys are just the best. I want to know what you like so far. Anyway, see you next time!**

 _ **-AF**_


	8. Truly, Madly, Deeply

**By AngloFalcon**

 **Chapter Eight**

 **Truly, Madly, Deeply**

* * *

Nick was dreaming.

He put an arm around her as they sat side by side on the park bench, gazing out at storm clouds.

"Do you want something from me, Nick?"

"Not something, Carrots. Just you. Your friendship."

Judy laughed. "Stop it Nick, you're sounding like some bad romance movie!"

"You mean the ones with the happy endings? I can live with that." He nuzzled her cheek with his nose. She jerked away from him and glowered.

"Did I do something wrong?"

She slapped his face. Hard. It stung where she hit him. Then she slapped him again. She wouldn't stop slapping him.

Nick emerged from the dream, bleary eyed and holding his smarting cheek. It didn't hurt anymore of course, but the fading dream images unnerved him. Another breakup. Their first real fight. He wouldn't let that become real. Ever.

* * *

With Autumn came rain. It wasn't even the sort of rain that could be predicted, but the harsh, unforgiving rain which appears with no warning and takes no time to develop. Once it appears, it beats down with a violence which sends all animals of every species caught within its range running for cover as if Zootopia itself would be washed away by the deluge. Other days, a temperate sun would warm the streets and bless everyone with late summer warmth. This wasn't one of those gentle days.

Judy Hopps had managed to evade the first downpour on her way to the ZPD headquarters. She was met at the door by a sodden and bedraggled fox, a sorry victim of the scheming weather. His overconfidence and early morning optimism had encouraged him to leave his apartment without any kind of coat, jacket or so much as a plastic bag to cover his head in case of emergency. It wasn't long into his walk before he had realised his folly. The sky had darkened, the clouds moved in, and then came the flood. All initial freshness of spirit was washed away in moments. By the time Judy greeted him, his mood was as dark as the rain-clouds.

A bit of teasing, a bit of collar adjusting and something too close to fur stroking from Judy and all was well in the world again. She had that ability with Nick and he had it with her. Once he had absorbed her irresistible optimism and had applied to become an officer, he never looked at life the same way. He could now pick her up when her worries brought her low.

It was two weeks since their pleasant evening at the waterfront restaurant in Sahara Square. During that time, no further advancements had been made by Nick, save for some sly winks and lunch breaks spent sharing coffees. Judy could still detect the change in his behaviour. Somehow, his winks and smiles displayed a deeper sincerity than she had ever seen before. Almost a thinly veiled desperation. She was unsure if she liked the change. In the past, the uncertainty over some of his remarks offered a type of emotional security, in that she could convince herself he was simply a joker. Now, this added intensity made it far harder to adopt that mindset. I meant that it called for her to address it in her own thoughts, not file it away somewhere like a case that lacked an 'urgent' heading.

So she played the game. Some days she felt like it was going further than a game. Other days she was reassured that nothing had changed. He was just the same old Nick who never let anyone get to him in life or in love, and she was his dumb bunny friend, who nurtured a sunny but naïve view on both.

The two friends entered the headquarters through the main doors, making their way to reception to check themselves in. A few cheerful words from Clawhauser, and they went their separate ways.

Judy entered her office. Nothing had been said between her and Officer Jerome on the matter of Nick's behaviour since her friend's startling forwardness when he invited her out. Judy felt convinced that Jordy disliked her friend, or disapproved of him somehow. Whenever she attempted to tease some solid comments from her new partner, he always managed to turn the questions back on her, and she ended up looking unreasonably obsessive. Finally, the subtle interrogation began again.

"Doing anything tonight, Judy?" the hare said casually from across the room.

"No plans. Did you have something in mind?"

"Well, we don't get a lot of time to unwind around here. Our last promo-stunt was somewhat fatiguing, wouldn't you say? Fancy checking out someplace further afield?"

She hesitated. "Like where?"

"How's about _Savanna Springs_? You like it there, right?"

Her brow creased. "Is that some sort of a jibe about me and Nick?"

"Hey Judy, I thought _I_ had the suspicious mind? Can't I ask you a question without you searching for a hidden motive all the time? And can't we talk about something without you bringing it back 'round to your fox friend?"

Her ears drooped. He was right. She was being overly abrasive. The fact was, Jordy had helped her a lot over the last fortnight and she needed to show a little more gratitude. He had seen her nervousness whenever they were approached by interested members of the public and media. That night at a recruitment stand outside Gazelle's concert had been particularly challenging. He'd stayed extra hours for her, covered a shift when she wanted time off to attend the party of one of her numerous siblings, trained her up on the new CCTV system and fetched her coffees with regularity. There was still something about him that made her uneasy. It wasn't something she could place, just the odd look, the occasional stress on a certain word.

"Jordy, I'm sorry. You're right, I am being too suspicious. I haven't been feeling myself lately. Emotions hotwired and out of kilter," she flicked her paw with emphasis.

"Doesn't bother me, Carrots," he smiled knowingly at her. If that was another jibe, she didn't take the bait.

* * *

 _My place. 6:30pm._

Judy slipped the phone back into her pocket. Nick would get the text and was guaranteed to come along. She felt like she should repay him for their evening out, and despite her uncertainties, she was still intrigued by his current manner. She wasn't good at picking venues; he knew the city so much better than she did. She _was_ good at preparing things herself though. Had life been the way it was when she first joined the force, she couldn't for shame have invited him to the apartment she rented when she first moved to Zootopia. However, cracking some prestigious cases brought along a wealth of overtime, and this, in turn, brought home a hefty income. Judy had managed to move up in the world. Now she rented a more spacious apartment with a joint dining and living room, a bedroom, kitchen, bathroom and storage room. It cost her half of her monthly wages but she felt the upgrade was worthwhile. It finally allowed her to ditch some irritating neighbours.

Once work was finished, she drove home as fast as she could to give her time for preparation. The rabbit set to work preparing home-made lasagne, chargrilled vegetables and blueberry tart. The blueberry tart would be reserved as a special surprise treat. By the time the oven was humming promisingly, she was smothered with flour, vegetable skins and splashes of sauce. A lightening-fast wash followed by a change of clothes into a dark, mid-calf-length skirt and lavender blouse disguised all evidence of her hasty preparation. She glanced in the mirror and pulled a face. She wasn't half as attractive as any one of the forty five prettiest sisters who sprang to her mind. Something told her that Nick wasn't shallow enough to care.

The doorbell chimed.

Judy scurried to the door and opened it, a light sensation in her chest making her feel slightly jumpy. He was there, just as she'd expected. While she had decided to impress with an elegant clothing choice, he had fallen back into unapologetic depravity – that same Hawaiian shirt and those grey trousers she remembered from their first meeting.

"Judy Pops!" he greeted, arms wide.

She slammed the door in his face. After ten seconds, she opened it again.

"Carrots!" he greeted.

 _That's better._

The fox grinned. "I got your text. Or, at least, I think it was from you. Unless it was from…"

"From who?"

"No one."

"From who?"

He stepped inside, eyeing her apartment with a wide smile. This was the first time he had been invited inside. "Oh, never mind Carrots. It wouldn't be her anyway."

"Nicholas P.-"

That smirk again.

" _Piberious_ Wilde," she remembered, rolling her eyes, "you better tell me now about this girl."

"I love how gullible you rabbits are."

"Oh really?"

"Yep, you fell right into that one. Like Chief Bogo will when he finds that I've replaced the headers for tomorrow's announcements with old Valentine's poems." He tweaked his eyebrows suggestively.

" _Like Chief Bogo will when he finds that I've replaced the headers for tomorrow's announcements with old Valentine's poems_ ," he heard himself say.

"You didn't!" he gasped.

"I did!" she raised the pen. "Guess I'm still one step ahead of poor, slick Nick," she said patronisingly. "Guess he'll have to think twice before assuming his dumb bunny friend falls for his teases. She may be weeding out information of her own…"

He shook his head admiringly. "You sly bunny. Oh, you're good. You should sell pawpsicles on the street."

"Or I could just make lasagne instead. Speaking of which, care to come through?"

* * *

"That was perfect," Nick said, sitting back.

Judy blushed. "It was, wasn't it?"

"You're not meant to say that," he smirked.

"Aren't you going to take me as I come?"

"Always." His smile broadened.

She stood up and collected the plates and crockery. After leaving them on the side, she returned with a perfectly baked tart. The pastry was chewy, solid and covered in crystallised sugar. The inside would prove to be sumptuously fruity. Nick's eyes lit up as soon as he saw it.

"Carrots, you're a better friend than I deserve."

Time to move up a gear.

"You deserve a lot, Nick. You really do. Now, tuck in!"

She cut him a slice and passed him a cup of whipped cream. The silence that descended was proof enough of his approval. When he'd finished, he grinned up at her, white blobs of cream on his whiskers. Judy laughed heartily at this and threw him a serviette.

"You mucky eater!"

"So," he placed his elbows on the table and rested his chin on his paws, staring at her with half-lidded eyes, "what's the occasion?"

"Somebody's birthday."

"NO! I've forgotten your birthday?!"

She began giggling again. "You stupid fox. And I'm the gullible one? That's twice I've gotten you in one evening!"

He scowled at her but in good humour. "Seriously? Is there something you were going to...ask me?"

"Now that you mention it, there was. I've noticed a bit of – how shall I put it? – forwardness in your behaviour."

He nodded, evidently pleased with himself.

"I don't quite understand it yet," she mused, "but you've managed to do one thing for sure."

"What's that?"

"You've become forward enough for me feel I have to introduce you to my parents. Smile Nick – you're on camera!" She sprang to his side and held up her iCarrot. The screen displayed a middle-aged rabbit couple dressed in traditional country attire.

Nick froze. He seemed to shrink a couple of inches. Judy almost thought he would try to slither under the table. Eventually he raised a paw and waved timidly.

"Hello."

"Why, you must be Mr. Wilde!" the lady rabbit said cheerfully. "Judy's mentioned you a lot. It's nice to finally put a face to all those stories."

"Thank you," he said hoarsely.

"Yeah, yeah," the male rabbit took up the conversation, "we've heard you've worked with Judy on her job, so figured we'd best check you out. I'm not so sure Judy always has the best judgement. She sometimes needs-"

"Dad!" Judy exclaimed, frowning and flicking her eyes towards Nick.

"Oh, right, sorry. Thinking out loud there," he chuckled. The lady rabbit shot him a look which made him sink into his armchair. She returned her gaze towards Nick, via the phone.

"So, Mr. Wilde, do you like working for the Zootopia Police Department?" She sounded like she was taking great care to get that right.

The fox nodded vigorously. "I do. Certainly. It's wonderful. Call me Nick." His sentences were short and breathless.

"Nick, then. What's your favourite part?"

"Stopping the criminals and working for the cause of justice, ma'am."

Judy could barely contain her laughter at this.

"Good, good. What don't you like about it?"

"My comfort is no real concern when it comes to the safety of our citizens. Self-sacrifice and dedication are qualities which make our city great." Nick's chest broadened and he tried to look as resolute as he could, wondering if a salute would be taking it too far.

"I see." Judy's mother looked a little less convinced by that reply. It sounded like something he'd memorised, and was, in fact. Nick saved the moment by offering a dazzling grin. The rabbit seemed reassured by this. "Well, it would be just lovely to have you over at our home soon, wouldn't it Stu?"

"Y-yes," he nodded sheepishly from the depths of the armchair. "Judy seems to trust you, even if you're-"

"Well, we'd better be going now." The lady rabbit said. "It was wonderful finally getting to meet you. Can I just ask one more question, Mr. Wilde?"

He nodded, putting on his best charming grin again.

"Are you holding our daughter's paw on purpose?" She sounded puzzled.

Nick almost fainted. With the tension, his paw had slipped to seek out hers, grasping it for reassurance.

Judy leaped in for the rescue. "Well, I'd really better let you guys go now. Bye Mom, bye Dad! Love you both!" she blew kisses at the phone. "Say 'bye-bye' Nick."

"Bye-bye" he waved.

"Byeeee" they heard over the speakers. The phone's screen returned to standby.

Nick slumped back on the floor. "Rabbit!" he groaned, "Why didn't you warn me? How long were they listening to what we were saying? You only started the call when you announced it, right?"

Judy helped him up from the floor. "That will remain forever a mystery to you. Did you like them?"

"Like them?" He shrugged. "I love them. I think they love me."

"You do?"

"I think you love me too."

Her cheeks burned again. She shook her head and looked at the ground. He was unbelievable.

"I think it's time for you to go, Nick."

Judy walked him to the door and opened it wide. He brushed past her slowly.

"Suppose I do…like you, Nick," she began, eyes downcast to avoid betraying her emotion as the fox stepped outside. "Would that mean you like me too? This isn't just a joke?"

"Is 'love' too strong a word for you yet, Carrots?"

She gulped. "It might be..."

"Well, one day, when you're ready to hear it, I might just say I love you. Truly."

The rabbit half closed the door and smiled.

He peaked his head round the corner. "Truly, madly, deeply."

"Goodnight Nick." She waited for him to move away, then closed the door fully and turned, resting her back against the wood. There was no doubt tonight. She knew now which Nick she preferred. He had won. She never wanted him to change again.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hi!**

 **Thanks for reading my latest chapter. Please review (don't be shy!) and let me know what you think. You guys are just fantastic and so encouraging. You've been keeping me up much later than I usually write and I love it! I hope you're still enjoying it. This story is far from approaching its end. There's a lot more to come and it isn't all smooth sailing. But you wouldn't really want it to be all sunshine and happiness, would you? Watch out for those storms. ;)**

 **Till next time.**

 **-AF**


	9. Storm clouds

**By AngloFalcon**

 **Chapter Nine**

 **Storm clouds**

* * *

"You're not getting off that easily."

"Ah, come on Chief!" Nick titled his head pleadingly. "I've been doing fine for the last month! I'll get by."

Chief Bogo rested his arms on his desk and shook his massive head. "It's not about you, Officer Wilde. It's about regulations. You need a partner because you are still a rookie officer. After one year's service you get to opt out of partnership. Boxes need to be ticked, Wilde. Yours too."

The fox's shoulders slumped in defeat. He glanced up hopefully. "I get a say in who's chosen, right boss?"

The chief sat back. "It's done, Nick. You will be assigned with Officer Mildred Daub."

"Daub?!" Nick exclaimed in disbelief. "She's a hippopotamus, sir. She's part of the records department. She-she's never worked in the real world before."

"And she has successfully applied for transfer to patrol duties. Erase all thoughts about her being a hippopotamus right now. _You're_ a fox. No one thought you could do it either."

Nick gulped. But he wouldn't give up that easily. "Sir, I cannot work with someone who deals with records. She might have seen my records! It's a psychological impossibility. An impasse. Isn't going to happen, sir." He crossed his arms in front of him.

The two made eye contact. Nick did his best to hold the stern gaze of his boss but felt himself retreating into the safety of his chair. He wanted to change from solid to liquid, or even better, gaseous form. Maybe escape through an air vent. No one would ever know.

After a few hours, or so it seemed to Nick, Chief Bogo finally relaxed his tense frame and broke off the stern gaze.

"Alright Wilde. Fine. You won't comply? I'll support your right to make that call." He examined two sheets he had in front of him and ticked a few boxes, crossed over some lines and finished by stapling them together. Nick's eyes flitted around the room. Did this spell victory?

The smile on Chief Bogo's face wasn't reassuring. He only smiled when he had something crushing to say or when he was messing about with the Gazelle app on his phone. There was no phone.

"You will not need to work with Officer Daub for every day of the week. On your file, I have noted that you are technically affiliated with her. But we do not need to respect that off paper." He shrugged. "So here's what will happen. I will split Officer Jerome's PR workload, so he can spend half his working week with you. Daub can help Hopps with the work Jerome would otherwise complete. That will allow Jerome to gain more outbound experience in Savanna Central. For the other half of the week, you _will_ be assignment with Daub. Now, that is meeting you halfway, wouldn't you say?"

Nick's mouth dropped open.

Bogo pushed the form across the table towards him. "Sign it, Officer Wilde."

"Wait! Chief, Bog-Bogo," he spluttered, "Jordy can't work with me. He's tasked with greater responsibility, remember!" He laughed nervously. "You can't 'demote' him just because-"

"He won't be demoted. His official premises and assignment will still remain unchanged. As I explained, it is a practical transfer – lifestyle transfer, as it's correctly termed. After two months, you may reapply for a further change of arrangement, if you so wish."

 _Sweet apple sauce_ Nick thought as he made his signature.

* * *

"I beg your pardon?" Jordy said flatly.

Nick stood in the doorway to their office, holding the freshly processed forms. He stole a glance at Judy. She clearly thought he was joking, an expectant smile flickering on her face as she waited for him to break the joke on Jordy.

"Erm…you and I will be working together. A bit like…partners," he repeated.

Judy looked less sure now. "What about me?"

"You'll work with Officer Daub."

"Daub?!"

"She's not that bad," he soothed.

"Then why wouldn't you work with her?"

His ears drooped.

Jordy leaned against a filing cabinet, sticking his paws in his pockets. "My gosh. You've made a sweet mess of this, haven't you, fox?"

"I'm not over the moon for you either, hare," Nick snapped.

"Guys! Time out!" Judy made a cutting gesture with her paws. She rubbed her head. "We'll figure something out. It'll be okay. Can you reapply for transfer?"

"After two months." His head drooped miserably.

"Two months?" Jordy laughed. "Eight weeks. Fifty six days, give or take. One thousand, three hundred and forty four hours."

"I get it," Nick growled.

"Don't you growl at me, mate. Judy, got any night howler antidote? Fella's gonna go savage on me."

"Jordy!" the rabbit in the room cried angrily.

Nick took a step toward the hare, squeezing his paws into fists. With a jolt, Judy quickly stepped forward, halting him with her paw and scowling at her newest partner. She turned to Nick.

"Look," she placed a paw on his arm, "you were really dumb to irk the chief like that. We all agree on that. But you've been dumb before and we've got by. That should teach you not to mess with him."

He looked up at her.

"Yeah?" she asked again, adjusting his tie. A smile returned to his face as he shook her off.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"O-kay," Jordy said slowly. "Well, we'd better get started, partner. Where's our first beat?"

* * *

Cars and buildings glistened as the sun warmed their damp surfaces. The morning's rain left everything with a wet sheen.

Officers Wilde and Jerome patrolled the streets of Savanna Central's fringes. A cop wasn't a typical sight around there. Although the ZPD was always a presence in the background, they tended to be more visibly evident in the central areas of Downtown Zootopia. These streets - more like slums - had a tripled crime rate compared with the shopping avenues and park regions.

Nick had adopted a showy swagger, hoping the confident look would both act as a deterrent to criminals and impress his hare companion at the same time. It wasn't really achieving either effect. They had been stopped four times already with concerns ranging from a missing watch to an international piracy corporation who allegedly smuggled in contraband trousers.

Nick yanked a cheese and lettuce sandwich from his pocket and started munching as they walked.

"So, Jordy the Jolly, how do you like the PD of Z?"

The hare ignored the nickname, walking tall with his chest puffed out. "It's the most important body in our city. It binds us together, establishes unity and guarantees orderly governance. If we keep that process running without interruption in our jobs, we can sleep soundly at night."

"You stole the words from my mouth, pal. Stole 'em," Nick lied, brushing crumbs from his uniform.

The hare sighed. "Look, why are you doing this?"

"What am I doing?"

"This. Being an officer. It's not exactly your first calling."

Nick's brow creased. "Because I'm a fox, right?"

Jordy considered and nodded. "Yes. I know how you foxes think. If there's one thing that fired you up to do this, it wasn't concern for the good of the city."

Nick stared at him incredulously. "So idealism doesn't inspire us foxes?"

The hare set his gaze ahead, his steady pace creating a consistent clicking sound on the pavement. "You know it doesn't. It's not in your species' past, and it's not how you survive even in our urbanised world. I'm just wondering what your motive was for joining."

Nick scrunched up the sandwich packet and threw it with force into a nearby bin, unconcerned to see it hit the lip of the container and bounce back onto the pavement.

"You know what, hare? Maybe there is more to us than you can accept. Guess what, maybe I do care about people's safety. I mean, we can't all be that bad, can we? Just on the law of averages?"

Jordy smiled to himself. "Nothing to do with the rabbit?"

Nick froze. His fellow officer continued on his way until the fox hurried ahead and stepped in front of him, blocking his path.

"Hey," the reynard glared, "what's your problem? You got something going with Judy? Trying to catch her attention? Do you see me as a threat?"

The hare burst out laughing. "Flopps? No, she's all yours mate. You can keep your mascot bunny. Hey, it really is no big deal. As long as the job gets done, you create whatever impression you want."

"What are you talking about?" Nick demanded.

"Think about it. Doesn't it seem a little strange that you're dating a rabbit? I'm not saying you're a bad guy as far as you go, but you may want to think about the impression you make."

Nick smirked contemptuously. "Do explain."

"Well, you're both cops for the ZPD, right? She cracked the biggest case in the city. Caught the mayor. Then she did it again and caught the deputy. People in the office look to her as an example of the best we have to offer. She's now the public face of the city's most important service. A poster girl for Zootopia's finest." The hare crossed his muscular arms, whiskers twitching. "Then she falls for...you. Now, I haven't got anything against foxes, but we both know the reality is that your kind are a pretty shifty bunch. So all of a sudden, we're not just focusing on keeping the streets safe. No. The two of you become the talk of the department. Then it spills out of the ZPD because you two can't keep a professional distance when you're on patrol together. It becomes the talk of our local area. The talk of ZNN. The chit-chat of civvies, all wondering if it's true that the fox fell for the bunny. A lovely will-they-won't-they distraction which sends out a...let's say _unrealistic_ impression of how things work in Zootopia. Do you think people will respect the ZPD's image and badge when they see it being used as an excuse to fool around? Break boundaries? Judy has been singled out to inspire folks to do better."

Nick stood in silence. Jordy hadn't actually said 'better than you'. The implication stung far more, causing the fox to flinch. Worse, the argument started to seep in and make sense. His glare faded. Was he really that much of a bad influence? We're foxes? He was once again a small, insecure kid with no friends and big plans that would turn out one by one to be daydreams. _Not again._ How long had the hare recognised Nick's feelings for Judy? Was he the only one?

"That's not how it works," Nick said icily. "I am _not_ creating any kind of an image. That's not who I am."

"Sure Nick. You be who you want to be. You're in the right place for that. Anyone can be anything, can't they?" He stepped past Nick and patted him on the back as he walked on. The fox remained where he stood, paws balled into fists. He heard the footsteps leading away.

Jordy checked the lights, then crossed the road to the far side. "Oh, and Nick," he called back.

Nick turned to face him again.

"I've requested your file. It's just a hunch, but I'm betting you had a few shifty contacts of your own before you joined this gig. Can't touch you of course. But I hope there are no fellow con-men you might be protecting." He fired off a salute.

A heat flared up in Nick's chest. He couldn't shake from his mind an image of him grabbing the hare by the throat. Smacking the pride out of him. Making him reconsider everything he'd just said. The speed and intensity of the image alarmed him. He could feel the firm neck in his grasp. The brown fur between his fingers. He squeezed his paws tighter, then set off, running. The pavement seemed to fall back behind him as he crossed the road, aiming for the hare. Only one thing mattered – taking that smug look and scornful expression off his face.

The car hit Nick before he could hear Jordy shout out in warning. He was thrown three meters and rolled another two, smacking to a stop against a phone booth. A dullness took over his senses, as if a damp towel had been wrapped around his head. Sound was muffled. Vision blurred.

"Nick!"

He vaguely became aware of Jordy pulling the driver out of the car, laying him on his stomach and handcuffing him. It looked like another red fox. Even in his confused state, Nick recognised the irony.

"Nick!" Jordy was beside him. The fox felt himself turned over as the hare began checks of some kind, pulling Nick's shirt open and prising his eyelids apart. First aid had never been Nick's strong point at the academy, and it escaped his mind what Jerome was doing.

"Come on Nick. Get up. Don't do this just to make me like you. Come on damn it!" He felt the hare slapping his face to keep him conscious but it didn't really matter. Now it was Judy doing it, like in his dream. Another breakup. Worse than the last one. Had he said something wrong?

Officer Jerome yanked out his radio. "I have an officer down. I need first aid support now. We are on-" he glanced around, "Ivory street, by the third junction."

"Sending support," his radio crackled.

He inspected the fox. They were only taught relatively rudimentary first aid at the academy, but he could see that the impact had been hard. They couldn't afford to waste any time before getting him some professional attention. He pulled out his phone and punched in a number.

"Hello?" A female voice answered.

"Judy, you're not gonna like this."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Phew! Another one up. That's me typed out. Please review! I would love to hear more feedback. You guys have already been just fantastic in offering your views, ideas and encouragement. It's an ongoing process though and I want this fanfic to be the most enjoyable for you that it can be, so please, keep it coming and if you haven't reviewed before, do so now. :) All you numerous fans of Nick Wilde, sorry. I did tell you about storm clouds. But hang in there! Who knows where this will go!**

 **Anyway, till next time. ;D**

 _ **-AF**_


	10. Let me know

**By AngloFalcon**

 **Chapter Ten**

 **Let me know**

* * *

Officer Jerome stood by the hospital bed.

The ambulance had arrived promptly, and while the medics prepared Nick for emergency inspection and treatment, the driver of the offending vehicle had been taken for detention and potential prosecution. That was three hours ago. No one had been allowed to see Nick other than his 'partner', and only then so the doctors could receive a full description of the injuries incurred and the factors involved in the impact. The hare didn't doubt that Officer Hopps would be waiting in reception for news. When he was given the all clear, he left the sickroom and made his way there to report on the situation.

"How is he?"

As expected, Judy was waiting for him.

"Officer Jerome, what happened?"

Unexpectedly, so was the chief.

"Sir," the hare saluted.

"Forget that. Let us in on the details," came the massive buffalo's response. Jordy detected genuine concern in his voice, something he had never heard coming from that quarter before.

The hare sighed. "Officer Wilde will make a full and prompt recovery. According to Doctor Mclard, the injuries were negligible and mainly surface level bruising, save for one fractured shin and the potential for mild concussion." He saw the spark in Judy's eyes at the relatively good news. Even the chief seemed to relax his posture. "He's a damn lucky fox," the hare summarized.

"How did it happen?" Judy pressed. "He might be lucky, but he's also careful. It's not like him to run into moving traffic."

"Oh," Jordy folded his paws behind his back, "the traffic wasn't moving. The lights were on red. That's why I arrested the driver. Idiot shouldn't have been moving at all. And he was doing twenty five. Shouldn't have been moving at all."

"Why was Officer Wilde running?" Chief Bogo's demanded, deep voice reverberating through the room.

The hare paused.

"Sir, I think you'd have to ask him yourself."

* * *

It was a tense midday spent in worry. The worry stretched on into the afternoon. Finally, at 17:00, a wolf in staff clothing brought the news that visitors were permitted. Apparently, Nick was awake.

The three uniformed mammals entered the sickroom. The fox sat propped up in a bed on the far side of the rectangular space. The room contained one too many half-dead plants on the shelves for Judy's liking. A lump formed in her throat when she saw her friend.

"Nick!" The rabbit rushed over to his bedside. At first, Nick thought she was about to shower him with hugs and kisses, but he was to be disappointed. She had brought a bouquet of sweet smelling orchids though.

"Can't keep me down for long," he said, flashing a disarming grin. "Chief!" he raised an arm in greeting, regretting the decision immediately and wincing at the pain it caused him. "You're here too? My! The concern! Leave the flowers on the windowsill, sir."

 _Doesn't seem to have affected his spirit_ Judy smiled to herself.

The chief grunted. "Compulsory assessment, Officer Wilde. It comes with the job. Just here to make sure you'll be returning to work soon, and you won't be taking advantage of your sick leave without due need."

"I hear ya," Nick gave him a thumbs up. "Nothing can crack through that shell of professional detachment."

Judy gasped, glancing at her boss. It had been bad enough hearing about Nick's accident. She didn't want to face seeing him in more pain. To her surprise, rather than indignation, she almost thought she detected the faintest hint of a smirk on the buffalo's face. It was quickly eradicated and replaced by a grave expression of disapproval. She looked to Jordy. The hare was blank.

"Enough nonsense, Officer Wilde" Chief Bogo announced. "What happened?"

Nick's face became stony. He glanced at his bed-sheets, then at Officer Jerome. The two made and held eye contact. Judy was about to re-ask the question when Nick just smiled and said "Jordy had been explaining something to me about the job. I didn't think he'd got it quite right. I was heading over to make sure we properly understood each other."

Chief Bogo looked unconvinced, as if he was expecting something less mundane. He rounded on the hare. "That about right?"

A twitch of whiskers. "Absolutely Chief."

There was a brief pause. "Well," Bogo finally said, "we have the driver in custody. All that remains is for Officer Wilde to make a full recovery and return to his post ASAP. And I mean ASAP, Wilde."

"Sir," Judy interrupted before Nick could make a smart comment, "if you don't mind, and if the mayor would understand you subtracting a block of my time from his initiative, I have an idea that may help Nick find his feet again. I'd like to take my two weeks holiday as of today."

Bogo watched her carefully, nostrils flaring evenly, as they always did when he was asked to make a decision on the spot. His long years of experience meant that he was particularly good at that. He noted Jordy from the corner of his eye, seeing the hare's dumbfounded expression. The chief sighed. If he didn't let her do this, she would only spend the whole time worrying about the fox.

"Very well, Hopps. I will see what I can do."

Judy's face brightened. She looked to Nick, eyes filled with excitement. He met her gaze, a grateful smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"I think we had better let Wilde rest," Jordy muttered, nodding to the door.

The buffalo, the rabbit and the hare left the sickroom, one stomping steadily, one skipping lightly and the other trudging with a dispirited air. Once the hulking frame of the chief of Precinct 1 disappeared down the corridor, Jordy reached out and gripped the arm of his rabbit partner.

"Judy?" His eyes narrowed quizzically. "What are you doing?"

"Doing? I'm trying to help my friend recover faster. That's what I said."

His brown eyes fixed rigidly on her face. "I know what you said. I'm just a little surprised you're jacking in your job for two weeks so readily. You don't remember how booked up we are for next week? There's the talk at the Tundratown carnival, an appearance on Sky Rawkin's evening-"

She held up a paw. "Jordy, we can do all that later. Or, you can get another officer to help you. Johnson is good at public appearances, and probably better than I am. Right now, I need to get my friend back on his feet as quickly as I can. That's my job too."

The corridor echoed with the footsteps of a flustered sheep nurse passing through. Her presence was a distraction. Jordy's paw slipped away from the rabbit's arm, falling to his side. He straightened his back and looked beyond her to the doorway.

"And that's all? You're not going home with him to-"

"It's my holiday, Jordy. It really isn't up to you."

* * *

The drive to Bunnyburrow was long but pleasant. The ravages of the last few week's rains had finally subsided, giving way to a glorious summer send-off. The fields glowed with amber light and the rolling hills and tranquil lakes dazzled the eye with a sheen of radiant gold. Aside from the initial difficulty of transporting Nick into the jeep without aggravating his injuries, the fox was clearly loving the journey. All the way he chatted with his rabbit driver, asking her about moments from her childhood and memories of her time in the country before she moved to Zootopia. He did express concern over what her parents may think about the unannounced guest, but she brushed off such concerns with a laugh and the reassurance that she would do any explaining that was needed.

"At least now I know."

Judy raised an ear, still focusing on avoiding the endless potholes in the poorly maintained road. "Know? What do you know, Nick?"

"What it takes for you to bring me out here. Break a leg, they say." He laughed heartily, the sound causing a fluttering sensation to form in the rabbit's belly.

"I would have brought you here!"

"Eventually."

"Okay, eventually. Isn't it the intention that matters more than the speed?"

"Is that what you told flash when he claimed he was out for a pleasant drive?"

Judy shook her head, beaten. He usually won their verbal games. At first, it bothered her. Now, she was more than happy to let him take the lead.

Their jeep finally slowed to a stop outside the country house of her childhood. It was a wooden property, painted an inviting cherry-red and surrounded by vast fields of vegetables, carrots being the most abundant variety.

Judy took a deep breath. It would take a lot of careful coordination to keep everything flowing nicely. She glanced at Nick, who was just beginning to look uncertain again. "Well, here it goes..."

The two friends climbed out of the bulky vehicle, feet touching down on the gravelly surface of her drive. They strolled towards the blue painted oak of the front door. Once they stood outside the entrance, they stopped. Thirty seconds passed. The rabbit met the fox's eye, nodding reassuringly. Then she knocked twice.

They waited.

The door opened a crack.

"Who is it?" Judy's mother's voice asked through the gap.

"Um, your daughter, mom!" Judy laughed.

"Judy!" The door flew open. "Stu, come quick! It's our daughter!"

Her dad waddled over from the kitchen, a glass in one paw and the drying cloth in the other. "Judy Dudey!" he smiled in greeting.

"And fox friend!" Judy beamed, pulling Nick to her side from around the corner of the open door. His ears were down and green eyes wide. A nervous chuckle escaped him and he waved in greeting, face filled with the expression of apology he used to wear as a cub when caught out trespassing on a neighbor's property.

"Oh!" Mrs Bonnie Hopps looked shocked, while Stu looked like he just hadn't caught up with what she'd said.

"Erm, yeah. You see, I'm sick and-" Nick began.

"Infectiously sick? Dangerously sick?" Stu gasped.

"That would be a no. A definite no. I meant injured, not sick. Anyway, I'm injured and Carrooo-Juuuu-your daughter," he bit his tongue, "thought it would help if I crashed here for a few…weeks."

They both stared at him.

"She said she'd explain," he smiled, pushing his friend forward gently.

"I hope that's okay," Judy smiled. "I mean, you've seen Nick before, right? He's just a tremendous guy and so very polite, considerate and honest." She nudged the fox in the side. "I've checked him out, so don't you guys worry. He'll make a great addition to the family."

Nick, Stu and Bonnie all stood opened mouthed at that last comment. After a moment of confusion, Judy's cheeks burned when she realised what she had just said.

"Household! Haha, I meant household. So silly!" she laughed and used her paw as a fan to cool herself down. Her parents looked unconvinced, but remembered their code of hospitality and stepped to let them inside.

"Do come in," Bonnie smiled.

* * *

"And this will be your room," Judy explained, concluding the tour.

Nick looked round the paneled door to see a cosy bedroom with white and blue striped wallpaper, a single bed with a multi-coloured duvet and a desk in the corner with plenty of plug sockets in the wall for charging devices.

He squeezed her paw. "It's perfect. So snug and-" he searched for the word, "and rural."

"You'll have a lovely view over the carrot fields." Judy ran to the far window. "When the sun comes streaming in through here, you'll think the daylight's come just for you." Her face took on a dreamy look as she stared out, remembering precious moments from the past.

Nick remained in the doorway, paws in pockets and lips parted as he watched her, not wanting to break her moment. Something inside him was stirred by her presence, an instinct of some kind. It had taken him weeks to try to decide what he thought it might be, but he finally believed he might be able to name it. Protection. The more he watched her, the longer he spent around her, the more anxious he was to see that no harm ever came to that bunny. He swore it would never be his fault if she was ever hurt.

After a few seconds, she turned round again. "Sorry!" she laughed. "I got lost in thought. This place brings back so many memories. Good and bad. Mainly good."

"Carrots?"

"Yes Nick?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Nope."

"…okay." His ears went down again.

"I'm just kidding! What is it?"

He cleared his throat and met her gaze, shoving his paws even deeper into his pockets, steadying himself to say some of the hardest words of his life. "I-I've told you how I feel. I think I have, at least. You know I think of you as more than a friend. Please don't leave me hanging." He moved a couple of steps closer. "Can't you tell me how you feel? Whether you feel the same? Let go of whatever's holding you back. Please." A few more steps. "If you tell me, I'll never let anything get between us. Ever. I promise."

His green eyes burned with longing. Pleading. She couldn't meet that gaze for long, and glanced at the worn grey carpet instead. Her stomach was knotting. Recognizing how she felt was one thing. Admitting it to him like this was something different.

"Carrots?" he said softly.

She looked up again. He was closer now, just a few inches away. His expression shifted slightly from openness to show just a hint of concern.

"Let me know."

She forced herself to smile broadly. "Hey, we had a great time on our first date, didn't we?"

"You're not answering my question."

"Nick, I loved our meal together at my apartment. I invited you to it, remember?"

"Carrots, you're dodging."

She leaned up and kissed him quickly on the cheek, sliding past him and out into the corridor. She turned to face him. "You are the most amazing friend I've ever had, Nick. Really. I enjoy being around you and…we just get along so well. I'm glad to have you staying here! I've always wanted you to see my home and meet my family in person."

He smiled a bit hollowly at this.

"Speaking of which," she continued, "you still need to meet my brothers and sisters! I think you best wait until tomorrow for that one. Dinner is-"

"Judy..."

"Dinner is at six. Now you best get unpacked. Let me know if you need anything." She flashed another smile and took off down the corridor.

He stood alone in the bedroom, left with his emotions. The house was lovely. It was a real compliment to be invited into such a personal aspect of her life. So why wasn't she clear with him? Why was she sending out one message and then backtracking?

The fox sat on the bed, looking across through the window over the fields and gentle pathways beyond. He knew one thing. He had meant what he said – if they became serious, if she admitted she had feelings like his, nothing would ever threaten that. Nothing would force them apart. Ever.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hello!**

 **Thanks for reading. I hope you are still enjoying the story. Please review and give feedback. I'd love to know what you're thinking. I'll be updating again soon. Thanks for the fantastic support and encouragement. Love you guys!**

 **Till next time!**

 _ **-AF**_

* * *

 **Chapter 11: The choices we make**

* * *

 **By AngloFalcon**


	11. The choices we make

**By AngloFalcon**

 **Chapter Eleven**

 **The choices we make**

 **Note: International readers may need this info - '** ** **Brown sauce** is a traditional condiment served with food in the United Kingdom and Ireland, normally dark brown in colour.' You'll understand later. **

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

 _I hate you. This is literally the dumbest hobby I know. I'm only doing this because a certain rabbit kept nagging me. Something about me losing my edge for writing reports if I don't get some practice in. I actually see little point in sitting on my bed, scribbling things that no one will ever read or care about. Still, I like to keep her smiling. I've been in this bunny household for three days now. I liked it at first. I've wanted to see this place for a very long time. The first night was a little rough. I'm used to falling asleep to the sounds of the city. At first, I found the quiet just a little disturbing. The second day I was attacked by Judy's brothers and sisters. Seriously, can't a fox have breakfast in the country without getting dragged off his chair to have his fur pulled in all directions by tiny paws attached to squealing bodies? They're cute enough, I guess. Okay, they are cute. One of them asked if I was their new big brother. Another said that Judy thought I was hot. Actually, she's been annoyingly distant. I don't understand what exactly goes on in her head. I thought she was going to open up when I finally met her family. I'd say she's retreated. Time for a little pressure. Diary, I hate you._

 _Unwillingly,_

 _Nick Wilde_

 _X_

* * *

Judy stood outside Nick's room. She smoothed down tufts of fur on her head, making sure they weren't sticking out in an unruly fashion. Paw held steady, she knocked.

"No, I don't want to play 'draw the elephant', 'pin the mongoose', 'chase the zebra' or any other game. Love you all, but please, go away!"

"It's dinner, Nick. I'm here to help you downstairs."

"Oh," the muffled voice returned. "I thought it was your siblings. Anyway, that's great. I had just about starved up here. I'm in a fragile state, remember?"

The rabbit rolled her eyes and pushed the door open, collecting her one-time partner. She let him lean his arm over her shoulder to support himself on the way downstairs. His leg was getting better, but after a brief walk outside that previous afternoon, it was starting to play up again. With a feat of willpower, the doe kept her eyes staring straight ahead as they took each step. She could feel his pointy left ear tickling the side of her head. The warmth of his breath against her cheek. It was only then that Judy realised she had been holding her own breath.

"Does being this close to me make you uncomfortable?" he teased.

"Of course it doesn't."

"And you aren't going to drop me downstairs?"

"Nick, why ask such silly-"

He planted a kiss on her cheek. Jolting, he felt himself nearly fall forward, but she steadied herself, saving the fox from disaster.

"Will you stop that!" she snapped, sounding genuinely annoyed.

"You don't like me doing that?"

"No. I do not. It makes me uncomfortable. _You're_ making me uncomfortable."

"Well I do beg your pardon, I'm sure…" he muttered. He was losing patience with her distant attitude. What was wrong with her? He couldn't have been clearer about his feelings. Had he made a mistake speaking them out loud?

They reached the dinner table, with which Nick was now petty familiar. The dining room was old-fashioned. A large ashwood table dominated the center, crowded in by numerous chairs of every size to accommodate the various ages of the Hopps children, with chairs for Bonnie and Stu on either side of the middle of the table, facing each other. Tasteful decorations added to the homely feel. When first introduced to the place, Nick's eyes had singled out floral curtains, bookshelves and the occasional randomly placed bronze tractor statue. Doubtless, each item held some place in the Hopps family tapestry.

Mr. and Mrs. Hopps stood with their paws resting on the backs of their chairs, as they always did before a meal, smiling politely.

"How are you feeling today, Mr. Wilde?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm fantastic. Really. Couldn't be better." He returned her friendly expression. She seemed a little surprised by his exaggeration, but there had been no hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Great!" Stu exclaimed. "Now, the food's all ready. You do like carrot soup and roast green-vegetable frittatas?"

Nick groaned internally. His voice rang with the genuine touch.

"I am so grateful for your hospitality. You have a lovely family." He had to stop himself from saying 'Gramps', partly because he didn't know if it was accurate, and mainly because, if it wasn't, it was disrespectful of his age.

"That's kind of you to say, Mr. Wilde," Bonnie laughed, "But we thought you might be getting a little tired of our menu. No, tonight, it's fries and hot dogs for you."

Nick's face lit up. That was one of his favourites. Bug burgers were nice, but the protein blend made from insects was all the tastier when delivered in sausage form. Now, how would Bonnie know what he liked? He glanced at Judy and winked. She wasn't looking.

Mr. and Mrs. Hopps sat down first, then Nick took a seat a few chairs down from Bonnie. Judy sat on the right end on the table, just a couple of chairs along from the fox. The four of them would be the only constant diners. The younger members of the family raced around the house, occasionally stopping to grab one of the spare places, gobbling down some servings, then racing off again. To them, life was an endless stream of games. This seemed to be the rabbit way. Nick felt a twinge of nostalgia. He remembered a time when he had been as carefree and hopeful as these kids.

"Please start," Mrs. Hopps beamed.

They ate for a few minutes in silence. Nick seemed fully engaged in singling out the crispiest fries and leaving them for last, so he could enjoy them all the more. Judy would start on some fries, move on to take a few bites out of her vegetable frittata, then go back to the fries.

Stu cleared his throat. "I've been meaning to ask you Nick, what was your job before you became an officer?"

Nick leaned back. "I was a salesman. I ran a small enterprise with another fox." He looked up at the ceiling. "We were entrepreneurs."

"My!" Bonnie said. "So, you have a head for business as well as detective work?"

Nick nodded between mouthfuls of fries. "I do my best."

"Take in a modest income, do you?" Stu asked a bit too bluntly.

"Well, more modest than I want it to be!"

They all chuckled at this. Three of the youngster rabbits, two boys and a girl, raced to the table, greeted everyone in turn with 'hi', and began stuffing their cheeks.

"Judy, you've barely touched your food," Bonnie noticed. "Are you okay?"

She glanced up in surprise. "Oh, yeah mom, I'm fine."

Nick sighed. "Just thinkin', huh?"

"Yes, thinking. Why?"

"Ho-ho," Stu smiled. "No need to sound defensive, Jude. Nick's just making conversation."

She shook her head. "I wasn't being defensive. Yeah," she said to her friend, "I was thinking."

"Right." He returned to his fries.

Bonnie tried to salvage the conversation, determined that her guest would have an enjoyable time. "Do you like the house?"

"It's lovely, Mrs. Hopps. It does you both credit. Real snug and welcoming."

"Not got a place like this yourself?" Stu asked.

"Nope. I have my apartment, but that isn't really quite up to standard. Just good enough for me. Couldn't afford a place right now."

"Oh, I see." Mr. and Mrs. Hopps exchanged a glance. _Did I strike out?_ Nick wondered.

Bonnie looked across the table to her daughter again. "Judy, would you like some sauce? Nick, pass the sauce to Judy will you?"

The fox reached for a smooth white holder filled with mini-sachets. _Just like a restaurant._

"I'm not sure which one I want yet," Judy grinned.

Nick fixed his eyes on her. "Judy's not very good at making decisions," he said flatly.

Her grin faltered slightly in confusion, but she kept it up. "I just need time to have a think, that's all."

"I see. Do you want some help?" He flicked through the sachets with his fingers. "This one's red ketchup and this one's brown sauce. They both think your fries look a little lonely on their own, so their offering different things."

The youngsters giggled hysterically from the far side of the table.

"Mr. Red Ketchup is colourful, funny, likes to make you feel good, but he's not always popular or understood. Mr. Brown Sauce is very traditional, reliable and great at his job, but lacks any real personality."

Judy frowned. What was he doing?

"It's a very simply choice, Judy. Just two. You get to pick one. While we're still young."

 _I can't believe he's talking about this here. Like this!_ Her cheeks reddened.

"Well, maybe I just don't want to rush into a decision," she replied evenly. "Maybe my fries are pretty content for me to get around to it in my own time." _This is the dumbest way we could be having this argument!_ she thought to herself, annoyed. It would be hilarious if only it didn't make her back straighten and if she wasn't starting to feel that knotting sensation in her stomach again.

"Carrots," he forgot that particular nickname wasn't especially 'PC' around her parents, "these sauces here may not want to wait forever. They might end up on someone else's plate."

"Perhaps I don't want either of them! My fries have been fine on their own so far."

"Sure," he nodded. "It just gets a little confusing when you reach for one, and then pull back when I'm about to let you have it."

Judy's parents looked completely lost. "You're arguing about…sauces?" Stu asked.

"No we're not," Nick shook his head.

" _Yes_ , yes we are!" Judy said, glaring.

"Judy!" Bonnie gasped.

"Just make your choice, Judy. I'm getting tired of waiting."

She couldn't believe this. Of course she felt for him. Of course she didn't want to anger him for no good reason. But he didn't have the right to rush her into anything. _You are not backing me into a corner._ She crossed her arms. "You know, it doesn't need to be one of those two sauces anyway. There are loads more flavours in the big wide world through there," she waved at the kitchen door.

"It's sounding to me like you want Brown Sauce. I think that's the real issue here."

She was flustered now. Her cheeks felt like they would melt from frustration rather than embarrassment. She didn't know what to say but said it anyway.

"Thing is, Nick, 'Red Ketchup' looks friendly, but I've heard on good authority that it's actually pretty dangerous, whether it can help it or not. Bad for your heart."

Now he did look surprised. It was out and she didn't even mean it. She hated it when she got carried away and stepped into a situation that made her want to rewind.

"Well, that's your decision."

He placed the holder back on the table and pushed his chair out, struggling to position his leg so he could get up. When he managed, he smiled at Mr. and Mrs. Hopps.

"Thank you for the lovely meal. I'm afraid I can't finish it right now. I need to go to my room. Sorry." He walked to the stairs. "You're probably right," he directed at Judy. "Fries probably are better off on their own. Goodnight."

Once Nick had hobbled upstairs and they heard his door click shut, Judy's parents stared at their daughter.

"Did we miss something, dear?" Bonnie asked, confused.

"No. Nothing. You didn't miss a thing." Her voice caught. She was fighting back sobs. This was her fault. She hadn't meant most of what she'd said. She just didn't like losing arguments, and had been carried away on the impulse.

"Hey, are you upset?" Stu asked, concerned. "Do you really not like those sauces? You know, we could have just gotten you both some more. No need to fight over it."

* * *

It was 10:30 in the evening. Stu and Bonnie were still downstairs watching TV. Judy took a deep breath as she stood waiting outside Nick's door for the second time that day. Now or never, she had to sort this. She knocked as before, although not quite as firmly. There was no response. She knocked again.

"Nick?" she called gently. "Nick, can I come in? I want to talk. I'm sorry."

The rabbit waited.

"Door's open," came a response.

She turned the metal handle and creaked open the door, peaking round as she went. Nick was sitting on the edge of his multi-coloured duvet, watching the floor. She slipped into the room, leaving the door wide open, as propriety would demand.

"Hey," she said, sitting beside him, ears down. "Nick, I think I've done it again. I promised myself I'd never hurt your feelings like…like I once did. I won't let that happen. I'm here to apologize."

He rubbed his red eyes. She didn't need to ask if he had been upset.

"Nick," she took his paw, "listen. We both know I can say stupid things without thinking. Stuff just comes out of my head half-baked. Horribly dumb ideas - that's all they are. You know that, don't you?"

He nodded slowly. "Yeah Carrots. I know."

Judy inhaled deeply. "So let me tell you what I really think. I am luckier than I deserve to have found someone like you. Ever since I first met you, I just couldn't forget you. Sometimes we laughed together, sometimes you annoyed me, sometimes you teased me. The one thing that was constant was that I couldn't stop thinking about you, whatever you did."

He turned his head to meet her eyes.

"Nick, I need you. I do. I needed you when I first joined the ZPD. You making fun of me is what drove me to push myself, to prove myself to you. I needed you during the Night Howler case. I needed you when you stood up to Chief Bogo for me when I nearly lost my job. I needed you afterwards, because when you joined the ZPD it made me feel like I had finally made a difference to someone's life, when all along it was you who had made more of a difference to mine."

She hugged him, burrowing her face into the red fur of his chest. "I need you now, more than ever. Because without you, I'm just that regular dumb bunny who you keep setting back on the right track."

The fox pulled her into the hug, as if he was afraid that if he let her go he might risk losing her again. His heart danced. "Mom always said I would find someone like you," he whispered. "That I would know it when I did."

She smiled. "Brown Sauce has got nothing on Ketchup."

They finally broke from the hug. His face was glowing. "Funny how it took us a fight to make you appreciate what we mean to each other!"

She punched his shoulder and joined in on the gentle laughter. "I'm a slow learner, okay! That's me. Quick at confronting obstacles, but slow to see where things are really going. Slow to see what's really important to me."

He put his paws on her shoulders. "Don't change. Don't ever change. Slow or fast, you're perfect just as you are."

"I had better head down," she said, glancing out the door. "Just…don't tease too much when we get back to work, okay? This is unfamiliar territory."

He smirked. "You really haven't had any boyfriends before, have you?"

"What makes you say that?! Well, you know what? It doesn't matter. Because I only needed to find the right one."

She walked out of the bedroom door and began to close it slowly. "Sleep tight," she said quietly. He heard her footsteps as she walked downstairs.

For the first time in months, he felt warmth inside without any chill. No doubts. No uncertainties. When they got back to Zootopia, everything would seem new. They were entering a new understanding and things would never be like old times. He loved that thought.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hello!**

 **Did you like that chapter? Let me know in the reviews. PMs are welcome too. I'm always happy to chat. I hope you're enjoying reading this as much as I am enjoying writing it. You guys are simply the best and are so encouraging. Thank you sincerely for every kind comment and every positive review, follow, fave and click. It means a lot to me and makes my day. This fanfic's just had its 100th follower, who I think was either Bukoya or PhantomA12. I'm over the moon. You both deserve a cookie. :)**

 **More coming soon. I have some university assignments coming up, so I'll have to balance this with care. With luck, I'll still be able to update regularly.**

 **Till next time!**

 **-AF**


	12. A lesson in love

**By AngloFalcon  
**

 **Chapter Twelve**

 **A lesson in love**

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _So this is what it's like to be in love. There, I've admitted to it on paper. I've admitted it to myself. It was only weeks (months?) ago when I was lying to myself, saying I didn't care about this rabbit of mine. I'm crazy for her. Stinks to admit it, but I owe a lot to my vertically challenged fellow hustler with the big ears. I must thank him for the kick up the rump. It's three days now since Judy told me how she felt. I knew I wasn't imagining it. I'm on the mend, and we've had some good times outdoors. She showed me the farm, with its carrots. She showed me the storage barns, with their carrots. I finally got to see the fields of vegetables, most of them carrots. I miss a good burger. I need another burger! Add that to my bucket list._

 _A few hours ago, we went for a walk in the woods. She took me to a small river. I actually got to push her in! Seems like I'm on a winning streak. She hasn't spoken to me since, but I reckon in a few more hours she'll see the funny side. This is the last time I'm going to write in this dumb book. I don't need to do this practice anymore to make her happy. She says she's happy with me, as me. I can't think of anything better than that. I'm going to keep this as proof though, for when she accuses me of not writing. Yeah Judy, I do know what you're doing. Don't go reading folk's private diaries without permission!_

 _Yours forever and always,_

 _Nick Wilde_

 _XXX and X_

* * *

"Mom, Dad, can we talk?"

"Why of course Judy," Bonnie smiled. She glanced at her husband. "Put down the paper, Stu."

He smiled apologetically and folded the paper six different ways before settling on scrunching it up as neatly as possible.

Judy closed the living room door. She didn't want Nick hearing. She faced her parents. Bonnie took a seat on the sofa and Stu remained in his slightly worn armchair. Their daughter clearly didn't know what to do with her paws, moving from rubbing them together to using them to rub her arms, before finally sticking them behind her back, clasped together.

"Are you okay, dear?" Bonnie smiled.

Purple eyes widened. "Oh, yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I…just wanted to talk."

Her parents nodded. They waited. "About?" Bonnie invited.

Judy stuck her paws in her pocket and resolved to keep them there. "Okay. You know when you guys first met? Did you tell your parents you liked one another?"

"Yes, of course. That's what kids should do," Stu nodded.

This gave Judy pause for thought. It wasn't quite what she had been looking for.

"Right. And were they fine with that? With you guys, I mean."

"They were delighted," Bonnie said, a far-away look coming over her face as her memory played with days of nostalgia and youth.

Judy took a deep breath, fighting to keep her heart in check. This could end in a number of ways. She would never know if she didn't just let it out.

"I've met someone. I know I never was the sort for boyfriends. They're all jerks around here-"

"Well, that might be a little harsh," her mother corrected. frowning. For the longest time, Bonnie had tried to bring her daughter around to seeing a dark-furred rabbit from five doors down, thanks to a longstanding friendship with his parents. It was for her own good, but when Judy hadn't played along, Bonnie desisted. She would never force her daughter into a relationship.

"But Mom, I've found this one guy and he's, well, everything! Really. It took me a while to realize that I liked him so much, but it grew and-and evolved and now I can't think of being without him. He's so smart, funny, caring-" She trailed off, suddenly embarrassed by the long litany of praise she was reciting.

Bonnie beamed at her. "Who is it, dear?"

"He'd never take advantage of me! And you're always saying that the heart matters more than-"

"Baby," her mother smiled warmly, "who is the he?"

Judy swallowed, raising her head a fraction. This _is it._

"Nick Wilde."

Stu's mouth dropped open. He shot rapid-fire glances of dumbfounded shock in his wife's direction.

Bonnie sat back and smiled again. "We know dear."

Judy was taken aback. "You do?"

"We do?" Stu turned to his wife again.

"Shush," she tutted at him, waving a paw. "Of course. It's far clearer to your parents than it is to you. That's often the case. Why else would we be so keen to use one of those silly devices to talk with some work colleague of yours who didn't even know us? Once we knew you were partnered with him, and heard how often you related his antics, we could tell you were struck by his personality. Once you brought him here, there was no denying it. You've taken every opportunity to go for walks with him. Do you know how much your face shines every time he enters the room?"

Mr. Hopps looked ever more confused by this explanation, mouth having refused to close for at least a whole minute and counting.

This was a lot easier than Judy could have imagined. She had spent the previous night planning through all the winning arguments she could use to bring them around to the idea. Now, it seemed there was no need.

"And you don't disapprove?" the young doe smiled hopefully.

"Well-" Stu began.

"Not at all," Bonnie smiled. "Perhaps we would have once, when we were a little more distrustful of foxes." She almost imperceptibly raised an eyebrow at her husband. "But a lot has changed since you moved away. You know your father works with Gideon Grey. I admit, we were a little concerned when we heard this Mr. Wilde spent so much time with you. We wanted to have a chance to meet him. Make sure he seemed all you thought he was."

Judy held her breath. "And?"

"We think he's an exceptionally polite young fox."

Judy ran over and threw her arms around her mother, reaching out and pulling her dad into the hug too.

"You guys are the best!" She kissed them both. After a few moments of this, she broke from the hug and sat on the soft footstool behind her.

"There are a few things your father and I need to discuss with you though. Just a few questions before we can give our approval to the two of you dating."

Judy nodded, eyes sparkling.

"It's an obvious one, but do you think you might love this fox?"

She nodded again, vigorously.

"And do you know what that means?"

Judy stopped and frowned.

"Do you know what it means to love someone?" Her mother pressed.

"Of course!" Judy laughed. "Doesn't everyone?"

Her father gave her a serious frown. "Less and less."

"Oh?"

"You see," her mother smiled, "loving someone isn't really about having that butterfly feeling or walking on clouds. It's not about getting gifts from them either. That's part of it, but just the sugar to add some sweetness. Do you think you can love someone when you're angry with them?"

Judy sat back and rested her chin on her paw thoughtfully. "I guess so. Yeah, I think we still love people even when we're angry."

"That's right," Bonnie nodded, "because love is really a choice, not a feeling. You choose to place that person before yourself in everything you do. Really, they become you. What's good for them is all that truly matters to you. So do you see? Because it's a choice, those butterfly feelings can go and you still love them, even when you're angry or you've fallen out."

"Aren't we skipping ahead a little?" she grinned, "I've said I want to date him. We haven't made long terms plans or anything."

"The point is, dear," Bonnie smiled, "you need to fully understand what you might be getting into, just to be fair to him. Only when those butterflies have gone and you're still prepared to do what seems uncomfortable to you because you know it makes the other person happy, that's when you really test your love. It's easy to do what makes _you_ happy, and it's easy to be around someone who makes you happy. But you can't abandon them when you don't feel good around them anymore. You'd give everything for them, even yourself and your own happiness, if that's what it calls for. And he would have to be prepared to do the same. If he isn't, he's not worthy of your attention. Do you think you could both do that if your friendship goes that far?"

Judy thought about this. She hadn't really considered all those nuances. It didn't make any difference. She knew she would do that for Nick. They had already done it for each other so many times in the past. Now she thought back to the way her partner had allowed her to take this new position when it meant leaving him behind.

"Yes," she nodded firmly. "Yes, I can do that."

Her mom smiled, even though her dad still looked cautious.

"Then you have our approval," Bonnie said. "I hope you find what makes you happy."

* * *

"You've been a pretty quiet bunny. What's up?" Nick asked as they drove past those same meadows and fields, back towards Zootopia.

"By that, do you mean I've been quiet _and_ I'm pretty? Because that's what it sounded like."

"Sly. Very sly," he said, shaking his head. He leaned over towards her.

"Nick! No kissing when I'm driving! Look, I nearly killed that chicken. Poor thing," she scolded.

He threw his paws up innocently. "Did I say a single thing like, 'I'm going to kiss you, oh rabbit the fairest'?"

"You don't need to say it. I can see you. I know that sneaky look."

"Carrots…" he soothed.

"Behave!" She put on her loudest voice.

Nick sat back and crossed his arms. "Okay, fine. I'll let you drive in peace. You give that road your full attention. It's only been four days and already another thing has stolen your affections."

She burst out laughing. "You foxes! This is not going to be one of those relationships where you're checking my phone every few minutes in case I'm texting someone else. We respect each others privacy, okay? No snooping."

"Cross my heart. No snooping." He placed a paw on her leg. "And speaking of no snooping, did you like my diary?"

Judy gulped, cheeks turning as bright as ripe tomatoes.

* * *

"Officer Hopps, Officer Wilde."

"Present!" Their paws shot up.

"Good," Chief Bogo said. The meeting room seemed even more packed than when they'd left it two weeks ago. The chief turned back to his papers, adjusting his glasses for reading.

"In two weeks there have been two cases of lost handbags, one speeding ticket issued, two parking tickets signed and a call from a bookstore owner asking if we stock any police drama paperbacks. Do you know what that tells me? Anyone?"

They all stared at him dumbly.

"It tells me that Officers Hopps and Wilde do absolutely nothing on their patrols, because in the two weeks they've been away, all criminal activity has come to a standstill." He looked judgmentally at their table. By now, they knew him well enough to realize he wasn't seriously picking on them. Naming and shaming was part of the rough-and-tumble game they all played in the ZPD.

"The criminals love us, sir!" Nick chimed in. "They wouldn't want to see us out of work by letting other officers do it for us. It's our job. Gotta catch 'em all."

"Or perhaps you have a bad influence on the city?" a tiger threw back from across the room. There was a general uproar at the two friends' expense.

Judy looked awkward, but happy to take it all in good humour. Nick was loving the attention.

"You guys have just gotten slack!" he drawled, trying to be heard above the rest of the commotion. "Shows who does the real detective work around here. Sloppy." He noticed someone. "I'm surprised Officer Jerome hasn't cracked it all for us? He's flying high with those promotions, right?"

The hare looked at him with superiority, brown eyes devoid of amusement.

Judy kicked Nick's leg. He grinned at her, only receiving a scowl in response. Gradually, the laughter died down as everyone realized that the chief was still waiting to continue his announcements.

The buffalo puffed out his chest. When he spoke, his voice was sarcastic. "I'm pleased to see such high spirits among our officers. Perhaps you would all like to count these interruptions as part of your breaks?"

Everyone took their paws off their tables and sat to attention, looking completely absorbed.

"Better. Now, Officers Snarloff and Johnson will monitor reports of road rage. Wolford and Fangmeyer – pickpocket watch. Thomas and Jerry – someone's stuck up a tree and needs help down. Hopps and Wilde-"

They sat up, ready.

"I have something else for you."

"Parking duty, sir?" Nick groaned.

Their boss leaned forward, enjoying the moment of revelation. "Far worse, Wilde. You will supervise a mass festival in Little Rodentia."

"NO!" Nick exclaimed in disbelief, slumping down.

"What was that, Officer?"

"I said 'thank you so much, sir. We live to serve'."

"Dismissed." The buffalo collected his papers and made to leave.

"Chief?"

He stopped and turned around. "Yes, Officer Jerome?"

The hare toyed with the pen in front of him, twirling it in his fingers.

"Do I understand that Officers Wilde and Hopps are reinstated as partners? Based on their behaviour, I'm supposing some arrangement has been made? Where does that leave me, and my posting? Surely I'm not expected to carry the workload alone, without Officer Hopps? I thought your were pleased with our performance as a team?"

Judy bit her lip. After two weeks off, she had slipped back into her old ways without thinking. Even Chief Bogo looked surprised, as if he too had forgotten that the usual arrangement didn't stand.

The buffalo cleared his throat. "No…no there is not currently a new arrangement. In fact, I was just about to ask the three of you to come to my office so we can discuss this. Well done for anticipating that, Officer Jerome."

The hare shot Nick a look.

The fox smirked. _Bring it.  
_

* * *

 **Author's Note: _  
_**

 **Thanks for reading! Major thanks for all the follows, favourites and reviews. It is amazing to wake up in the morning (I post late at night so you Americans get it at a reasonable time) and find email updates from people with suggestions, ideas and encouragement. I'm still pretty new here as far as posting stories goes, so it means a great deal to me. Please continue to let me know what you like, what you want or what may need improving. I'm really enjoying writing this and I very much want you guys to enjoy reading it. Come on, you were thinking things had settled down, weren't you? XD I was just leaving it simmering on a low heat before I bring it back to full boil. Watch out.  
**

 **Till next time!**

 _ **-AF**_


	13. Battlelines and blockbusters

**By AngloFalcon**

 **Chapter Thirteen**

 **Battlelines and blockbusters**

* * *

The corridor was busy with animals. Each and every one of them made way for their chief and, in turn, for the three officers following behind him.

Judy felt the fur on her back starting to prickle. She didn't want to be stuck in the middle of a bitter argument, especially not one about her. She kept her gaze focused on the floor, not even making eye contact with Nick in case she inadvertently encouraged him to say something stupid. Jordy walked tall, looking perfectly professional, watching the chief's back.

"How is your leg, Nick? Is it better?" the hare asked.

"If you're suggesting I'm unfit for returning to work, guess again," Nick scoffed.

"What? I wasn't-…fine. Forget it."

Judy kept watching the floor.

Chief Bogo finally reached the door to his office and held it open wide, stepping aside to let each officer pass through first, before glancing down either side of the corridor. He walked in and closed the door firmly. They pulled seats up in front of his desk and waited for him to sit before they followed suit.

The buffalo rubbed his eyes. "I understand we have some confusion. Hopps, Officer Jerome is correct in assuming you should be returning to your posting as PR representative. However, I take it that the two of you are beginning to rethink what you find the most efficient way of organising this. Am I correct?"

"Sir," Jordy said, "Judy has received an assignment which places her as _my_ partner. It is only natural that we continue to work together."

"Judy wants to work with me," Nick stated flatly. The rabbit, who was sitting in the middle between her two 'partners', drooped her ears and remained silent.

"Then, Officer Wilde," the hare returned without looking at him, "may I suggest you work hard at meriting a similar position? You can always join her when you catch up with the both of us."

The fox shot him a glare. "You'd love that, right? I'm pretty sure you don't believe that will ever happen."

"Officer Wilde, I thought you lived to prove people's expectations wrong?" Jordy smiled. "The ZPD takes performance, not species, into consideration when gauging worth. Unless you're calling their selection process into question?"

Nick was aware of the chief watching for a reaction. The reynard sat upright and refused to allow frustration to show on his face. "Not at all. I always judge officers on their quality as individuals. I believe Officer Hopps does too."

He'd made a hit. The hare glanced at Judy, eyes locking onto her. He momentarily looking indignant, perhaps hurt. Then the look was gone.

Chief Bogo's expression was impassive. "There is no doubt that according to the approved process and in view of your current responsibilities, Officer Hopps is in fact the partner of Officer Jerome. However, that call is ultimately mine to make, and will be deterimed by how strongly you feel that the current setup negatively impacts on your individual performances in your respective roles. If necessary, I can promote Officer Wilde to fit the post required, so Officer Hopps can continue to perform to her usual standard."

"But he hasn't earned it! Sorry, sir," the hare corrected himself after catching the buffalo's gaze, "I mean, that doesn't seem appropriate. I believed the higher postings had to be earned."

Bogo fixed him in his stern gaze. "Officer Wilde has performed all duties required of him. He would not be promoted merely on a whim. Promotion is offered either in view of exceptional performance in a single event, as in the case of yourself and Officer Hopps, or for continuous, dependable dedication to the more mundane tasks entailed in an officer's current role."

Jordy set his jaw, body still. "Yes sir. My mistake."

The chief inhaled and turned to inspect the squirming rabbit. "Ultimately, how we proceed depends on you, Hopps. Do you feel such a change is necessary?"

There was silence.

"Judy?" Jordy asked quietly, staring at his rabbit friend. "Do you feel being posted with me rather than with Wilde impacts on your performance negatively?"

 _Oh, by all that is green._ This was just what Judy had been dreading all along. It dawned on her that, essentially, she had to decide who to give a slap to the face. She sat on her paws like a child. How could she make a choice like that? She didn't want to crush Nick once again, especially since admitting her feelings to him. Was it fair to shrug off Jordy, after all the help he had given her? The rabbit's mind filtered through those long days of stress when the hare had been a stable presence. But, if nothing was done, how could she put up with the tension between the fox and the hare? The continuous rivalry _would_ have an impact on her daily duties. Even if the chief allowed Nick to be a part of their team, the thought of the arguments which would be sparked between the three of them over long shifts in the office was enough to cause high anxiety. She squeezed her paws tightly, swallowing.

"Yes, Jordy. Yes I do. Chief, if Nick has no objection to the arrangement, I would respectfully request that you go ahead. Please assign Nick to our posting...with me as his partner." She felt queasy. This is what she wanted. Why did she feel uncomfortable?

Jordy's shoulders dropped a fraction. He glanced over at Nick in disbelief. The fox winked at him.

"Very well," Bogo muttered, something present in his voice which Judy couldn't quite place. "I will make the arrangements. Officer Hopps, Officer Wilde, you will be reinstated as partners. Officer Jerome, you will be given the option to continue your current assingment as PR representative, and I will find a new partner to replace Hopps in that role, thus creating two teams who will work in semi-collaboration. Perhaps Daub would be acceptable?"

Jordy blinked, slowly crossing one leg in front of the other. "No, thank you."

"Then I will have to select a new officer. I'm afraid they will be drawn from a separate department. Is that acceptable?"

"Absolutely. I'm just here to do my job," the hare said, never once looking at Judy. "May I be dismissed, sir?"

* * *

The afternoon was uneventful. Nick abandoned the office he had claimed to be his own, and transferred his files to his new premises. Judy was to move out of the office she had previously shared with Jordy, and the two reinstated partners would have their own office next-door. Officer Jerome was nowhere to be seen. Judy suspected he was probably organising being stationed with a new partner. The day passed quickly, their shifts coming to an end at 17:00.

"Just look at this place, Carrots," Nick said, admiring their finished work.

"It's an office Nick," the rabbit laughed.

"I've never seen an office like this one. Look – chairs, desks, lamps, brown carpet. Crazy right?"

"It's the position that matters Nick, not the décor."

"No," he shook his head in disagreement, "it's the furnishing that matters. And there's one beauty of a decoration in here. She's this great-looking piece with long ears. Let me see…where is she?" He started looking under the nearby desk, opening draws and glancing behind lockers. Judy couldn't help giggling, holding her arms together as she shook.

Nick looked panicky, glancing everywhere as he came closer to her. "Where'd she go? I was sure I saw her just about…" He pulled her into a hug, resting his head on her shoulder. "...here."

"Nick…" she grinned, snuggling up to his freshly-cleaned uniform. She still wasn't used to feeling his arms around her. His presence, his touch, it brought a feeling of safety.

"How about the cinema?"

"Pardon?" She whispered.

"I know you want me to ask you on another date. So, how about the cinema?"

Judy smiled up at him, their glowing eyes meeting.

"I'd love that."

* * *

The building was a large complex not far from the ZPD headquarters. It housed thirty seven screens, including VIP suites. Nick went for VIP. A fox could only do it in style.

They entered together, disappointed to see such a crowd lining up at the counter.

"Sorry about the traffic jam, Carrots," Nick said.

"Clouds? What?"

He spoke louder to be heard over the thudding music which pulsated through the dark reception hall. "Sorry about the crowds!"

"Are you trying to be funny?!" An antelope shot back at him, just one position ahead in the line. "Why I oughta…"

Nick gulped and made a zipping motion across his mouth. The rabbit and fox didn't talk again until they got their tickets.

Once they entered the suite, they had no regrets over the cost. The room was cosy, relatively small in size, only allowing a certain number in at a time. Judy and Nick made their way to seats 25 and 26, sinking into the well-cushioned chairs and leaning back comfortably. Free drinks were brought round, part of the entry price. Judy opted for lemonade, whereas Nick, being less of a lightweight, chose cider. They toasted each other and enjoyed the pre-movie music weaving out from deluxe speakers.

After a few moments, Judy shifted in her seat.

"Nick?"

"Yeah Carrots?"

She looked towards the screen. "Do you think you were a little hard on Jordy?"

"Excuse me?" He turned to her, confused.

"I just mean, it felt a little…" she trailed off, taking another sip from her glass.

"A little what? The guy's a jerk. Period."

"Nick! I know you two don't get along, but you don't need to be too critical. He's always been polite with you when I'm around."

"First off, I think you're forgetting a little. Remember the night howler jibe? He was a jerk even when you were there. Second, the hare said things I coulda' nailed him for on our beat together. I was pretty lenient, all things considered. He hates foxes."

She shook her head. "I'm sure he doesn't. I know you're still a little uneasy after my misjudgement of you back on our first case, but I don't-"

"That has nothing to do with it! That's all in the past and forgotten anyway." He sat back. "Why are you standing up for him? I thought you weren't keen on brown sauce?"

"Ugh!" she crossed her arms, accidentally sloshing some lemonade onto her seat. "I don't need to love a guy to think he's not _all_ that bad."

"Well he's not _all_ that bad. He's just pretty bad. And I don't think he should be creeping into our evening together." Nick scowled, glancing at his feet. His expression softened. "If you want, I can think about sending him a discount coupon for the canteen tomorrow. Can't we just enjoy each other's company?"

She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Wow," his eyes widened. "You have a strong way of saying 'yes'."

The room darkened. From the far side of the cinema, an attendant approached. He was a sheep, wearing a smart staff uniform.

"Popcorn?" he asked in a friendly voice, offering some choice flavours.

"Please! Buttered for me and salted for my...girlfriend." Nick smiled. He had been dying to finally say that word, almost not believing it when it was voiced.

"So, what's the film about?" Judy asked, reaching for her bag and thanking the sheep before he left.

A voice broke out from behind them, causing them both to jump.

"Will you two keep it down?! You've done nuffin but talk, talk, talk." It was the same antelope from before. "Yeah, you there, fox guy. I'm talkin' to you. Why I oughta…"

Nick turned round in his seat and looked up with an expression that was both quizzical and amused. He pulled his badge out from his blue jeans. " _Officer_ fox guy, thank you." He delighted in watching the antelope sink out of view behind the back of the seat.

* * *

The film had engrossed them for over an hour and was still rolling on with a good pace. Judy couldn't get enough. It was a historical adventure set long ago about a swashbuckling, cheeky fox who struggled against corrupt authorities to take a stand for the poor. Action, comedy, love and sword-fights. The fox reminded her of Nick in some ways. But no movie star could replace her own Nick. She reached over and squeezed his paw. He didn't seem to notice, being fixated on the screen, wondering if his hero would escape the latest trap. Judy couldn't help smiling at the boyish look on her friend's face. This is how she imagined he was like as a hopeful scout, eagerly dreaming of escapades. How different her Nick would be if he had followed his first dreams. Maybe they would never have met. Although she felt for his disappointments and wished he had enjoyed a happier childhood, she wouldn't trade his current self for any other who might have been produced by different circumstances.

"Nick," Judy whispered.

"Mmm," his head nodded a few times.

"Nick."

"Huh?" He turned towards her, eyes still flicking back to the screen, not missing a moment.

"Thank you."

"Oh, me too," he agreed, not listening.

The reynard moved to kiss her on the cheek, heading in completely the wrong direction due to looking at the screen. She decided she best save the bear in front of them from embarrassment and stuffed some popcorn in Nick's face just in time. This finally broke his attention.

"Juphy!" he mumbled, mouth full of popcorn. She slapped his elbow, trying to avoid laughing so she didn't disturb other viewers.

"What did I do?" he asked, having finally managed to swallow.

"You weren't paying attention."

"Well, what was it?"

"I said thank you. For tonight."

"Ah, you're welcome. My treat." He waved his paw as if brushing aside the cost.

"How do you feel about the case tomorrow?"

He snickered at this. "Festival in Little Rodentia? It'll be hilarious. Easiest beat we'll ever get."

The rabbit nodded. "I bet. Let's hope it only happens this once. But I do know where we can buy some lovely travel-sized doughnuts around there."

That would come. For the rest of the night, they simply enjoyed the remainder of the film.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Aaaand that's another chapter up! Thank you so much guys for following, reviewing, favouriting and just being around and making me welcome here. I want you to enjoy every chapter of this fanfic and I try to avoid leaving you too long before another chapter goes up. Please, please review and let me know how it's going, what you like and what you'd like to see happen. We still have so much ground to cover and I have big plans in mind. #Drama. :) What do you think? Did Jordy deserve to be dumped? Can you guess what might happen next? Will everyone die of a sudden outbreak of plague? The sky's the limit. Actually, no. The plague is the limit. It's not going to happen that way. Have a wonderful weekend fellas. I love you.**

 _ **-AF**_


	14. Shattering the dream

**By AngloFalcon**

 **Chapter Fourteen**

 **Shattering the dream**

* * *

"Stop him Nick!" Judy screamed as the motorbike roared past her down the narrow streets of Little Rodentia.

"What do you expect me to do?!" Nick shouted from the top of a petrified resident's house, where he'd jumped to safety as soon as he realised the speeding wombat was headed his way. He had lost a few tufts of fur from his tail, clipped by the rampaging bike.

"Well, I'm a little busy here, Nick! Think of something."

The rabbit was crouched down, trying to calm the panicking mice. Their festival had been entirely disrupted by this intrusion; banners, posters, balloons and placards torn, smashed and popped by the speed-demon. This was not what the two friends had expected.

 _Easiest beat we'll ever have, I said_ Nick grumbled to himself. He hopped nimbly from one roof to the next. The ZPD could pay any insurance claims for structural damage later. He wanted to get this jerk.

"Freeze!" He demanded, standing with a good overview of the offender. Clearly, this wombat didn't care. He stuck his chin up at the fox and kept driving. _Your choice._ Nick fired his taser. The prongs whirled towards the tyres of the bike as it rocketed past. And missed. Instead, they landed in the _BaBa Malabar_ outdoor swimming pool. A cacophony of squeals filled the street as bathing mice leapt in all directions, shocked by the electric pulses crackling into the water.

"NICK!"

"Sorry Judy," he called back. Leaping down from the rooftop, he hurried to the scene of the accident. Luckily, all taser-guns in Zootopia were installed with smart GPS, which tracked where they were and allowed them to automatically regulate the intensity of their pulses based on the district. No one was hurt badly, although a few mice had fainted and needed to be scooped out of the pool, still unconscious.

"They need mouth-to-mouth resuscitation," Judy instructed from around the corner of the street.

Nick threw his arms up. "How am I supposed to give 'mouth-to-mouth resuscitation' to a mouse?!"

"You should have thought of that before you zapped them!"

Nick was indignant. "Oh yes, I make a hobby of zapping bathing mice on purpose."

"Stop arguing and do something," she shouted, her voice failing to calm down the rodent crowds who were tearing around her feet.

Nick clicked his fingers and ran back for the cola glass he had been enjoying before the disastrous commotion began, retrieving his straw. He sped back, inserted the straw just a little into the mouth of an unconscious rodent and blew gently while rubbing the animal's stomach. _Genius!_ It worked. He did this to each one, then took off in the direction the motorbike had taken, leaving angry lifeguards shaking their diminutive fists at him.

The sun was in his eyes, the weather having been perfect for outdoor activities. He slipped his sunglasses out of his shirt pocket and donned them. May as well do the job in style.

He heard the sputtering engine of the motorbike before he realised it was coming up behind him. _Dummy_ _must be doing a continuous circuit._ He pretended not to realise, waited until the sound was right on top of him, then turned and grabbed the handlebars, swinging around the driver onto the back of the seat. The wombat screeched, vehicle veering in uneven directions, barely missing tiny pedestrians.

"Stop the vehicle!" Nick shouted in his ear.

"Make me!" the wombat laughed.

Nick shrugged and leaned forward, clicking the kill switch. The motorcycle ground to a halt, engine stalling.

The driver slumped, amazed at being defeated so easily. Evidently, he wasn't that bright.

Nick pulled the wombat's arms together and handcuffed him. "Thanks for the ride. We must do this again sometime."

It was a smirking fox who approached Judy after she had finally managed to calm down the residents of Little Rodentia. She was about to say something rude, but noticing he was bringing the criminal too, held her tongue.

"How did you do that?" She crossed her arms.

"Bunny, we foxes are born with style. Actually, it was pretty easy. Guy's not a very good driver."

"Hey!" the wombat glared.

"Judy took out her notebook. "You better do some good explaining, mister. Why were you speeding through the streets, causing a public disturbance and disrupting today's festival?"

He finally looked ashamed, whiskers drooping and black eyes staring at his feet. "It was a dare."

Judy tutted and shook her head. "So the bet was that you could ruin the day for these mice?"

"No. The bet was that I could run over Nick Wilde."

Nick's mouth dropped open. "Are you serious?"

The wombat's head drooped lower.

"Pretty sorry feeling, huh? To lose a bet," Nick smirked.

"Oh I didn't lose! I won! I said it wasn't possible. I told the guys that the news about you being hit by a car was a cover story for something sinister. Probably another case of savagery…"

Nick clapped him on the back, huge smile pulling at this face. "Boy, you'll go places. Of course your Officer Wilde can dodge a motorbike. Do you want my...you know?"

"Your autograph?! I need it!" The wombat shook with excitement.

"Comin' right-"

"Actually," Judy interrupted, "he can have _my_ autograph." Her eyes narrowed at them both. "On his arrest paper."

* * *

The afternoon was growing old as the tired officers drove back into Savanna Central. After the arrest, Nick had driven the wombat fan back to the ZPD headquarters for detention, while Judy worked to clear up the debris from the sabotaged festival. Once Nick returned, he had helped her clear up tiny papers, banners and sticks. It had taken them all afternoon. As they headed home, they felt pleased with themselves. The neon glow of adverts began to reflect in their windscreen, turning on in unison to be ready for night-time entertainment.

"Shall I drop you at your flat?" Judy offered.

"If you don't mind. No need for us both to take the cab back."

The car ground to a halt, allowing the vulpine passenger to disembark. Judy watched from the car as he walked, paws in pockets, casually whistling, to his apartment block. Once he had gone indoors, the rabbit drove the car through streets which were going through a strange late-afternoon transition; fatigued animals winding their way home, brushing shoulders with eager nightlife seekers who were already emerging from their houses. She parked the car in a row of identical vehicles, returning the keys to the officer on duty. His face was familiar, but there was no name she could place with it, as she didn't know the night-shift workers very well. Simply saying 'officer' was the safest name to use.

A few minutes of commuting later, Judy finally stepped into her apartment, ready to freshen up and go to bed. She wandered into the kitchen and poured herself some orange juice. Walking back into the dining room, the rabbit saw her phone buzzing on the table.

Three texts from Nick.

She accessed the first, sent some six minutes ago.

 _Ring me._

She smiled to herself. He really was getting attached. It had only been forty five minutes since she dropped him off, and they'd spent the whole day together. The next text had been sent four minutes ago.

 _Can you ring me please?_

And the next, one minute ago.

 _Where are you?_

She frowned and tapped 'call back'.

Nick answered straight away, voice crackling through the phone's speakers. "Judy?"

"I'm here. What's the emergency?" she chuckled hesitantly. She could hear him breathing heavily. "Nick?"

"I'm okay."

"Deep breaths, remember," she soothed, sitting at her dining table, sensing that something was wrong. "Take deep breaths if you're feeling panicky." She was worried. "Nick? You okay now?"

"Yeah. Sorry."

"What's wrong? Has something happened?"

A pause.

"I've just got a message from Finnick. Jordy's arrested him."

" _Pardon_?"

"Jordy has arrested Finnick!" He started rambling. "I know he's not great on everything Judy, but I don't want to see him fined or-or worse. I mean, he's helped me a lot. He cares about me. I can't see him go to jail."

Judy sat back. "Nick, no one's said he's going to jail. Just calm down. If Jordy's arrested him I'm sure-"

"-That there's a good reason for it?" Nick snapped. "Right. That's what bothers me. Finnick told me he was staying on the right side of the law. I can't guarantee he _has_ been. If he hasn't, how am I supposed to defend him as a friend and act like a good officer too? I won't see him in jail. I can't do that Judy."

"Look, Nick," Judy said, trying to calm him down, "we'll figure it out. It'll be fine. I'll talk with Jordy tomorrow and find out what's going on."

"I think what's going on is pretty obvious, isn't it? He's taking a swing at me."

"He's a professional Nick. I don't think he'd do something like this just to get at you. I really don't."

To her surprise, the rabbit heard him laugh in response.

"Oh, right. You long-ears stick together, don't you?" His voice sounded spiteful.

"No! Nick, that's not it. I just mean I don't think he would hold grudges like that."

"Thanks for understanding."

The phone went dead.

* * *

"Nick!"

Finnick smiled, running up to the cell bars.

"Hey little fella," Nick crouched down, grinning back at him. "See what happens when you haven't got your old boy Nick with you?"

The Fennec fox snorted. "Less 'little' if you know what's good for ya. Yeah, I finally got caught out. I was selling-"

Nick fixed him with a stern look. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do may be used as evidence against you."

The small fox shook his head. "You're a pal, Nick."

"You bet. And we'll figure this out, okay? No friend of mine gets nabbed by some jackass, aerial-eared, judgemental washout who thinks he can get one over on a fox."

"Ahem." Judy cleared her throat. "Thank you for coming, Officer Jerome."

Nick whirled round on him. "Feeling pretty good, huh?" he spat.

The hare looked at him blankly. "Actually Wilde, you should be pleased. I discovered your old acquaintance hadn't made the change to become a paragon of honesty like yourself. Considering how devoted you are to your duties, I can only assume he somehow hid it from you to avoid the stern reprimand you would feel obliged to give him. Yes?"

Nick wanted to hit him. He almost did hit him. He relaxed his frame instead. "Thank you so much. You are an inspiration to us all, right Judy?"

"Guys, can we just talk about where we go from here?"

Nick glared at her. She read disappointment in his eyes. "Oh, I forgot," he looked back at the hare, "Judy here is your biggest fan. I know she's certainly impressed."

The doe's ears twitched with irritation, and she starting thumping the floor with her foot.

"At least one of us is keeping it professional!" she spluttered.

"Does he always manipulate you like that?" Jordy asked, looking a little too sympathetically at her.

The fox gritted his teeth. "Get out of my life."

"Oh? Your life? I thought you had no recent connection with this conman? Do you mean he's part of your life too? Of course, had I known, I wouldn't have intruded merely for the law's sake. Friendship comes first, right?"

"Will you _stop_ twisting my words?!" Nick's ears flattened with aggression.

The hare made himself taller. He met the fox's furious eyes with a cool expression. "Like you do with Judy's? But then I guess she lets you. You give her just enough of a peppering of affection to keep her hooked. I applaud the tactic. All those years as a streetwise salesmen really rubbed off when it came to your relationship, didn't it?"

"Yo, hare, shut it." Finnick spat.

Jordy scowled at him. "Anything you say or do-"

"I'll knock your face in if you just let me out of this cell. How's that for 'anything you do'?"

Jordy ignored him. He turned to the rabbit, who was looking aghast at the whole argument. "So, Judy," he indicated to Nick as if he was a display item, "doesn't he make just the most addictive product? I suppose he plays you for a mix of guilt and gratitude to keep you guessing. He's an old hand, after all."

"Stop it!" Nick barked, paws shaking.

"You're right," the hare patted him on the shoulder, "I'm sorry. I've been small minded. Manipulation, even in love, is nothing to do with being a fox. We don't believe in stereotypes, you and I, do we?"

Nick bolted away, throwing the hare's paw away aggresively. He left the room without saying a word. He was almost gone before Judy knew he was moving. The door swung shut behind him, leaving the two officers and the detainee staring at each other.

"What is wrong with you?" Judy said angrily, rounding on her former partner. "I thought I knew you. Do you hate foxes? Is that it?"

"No. But you obviously don't care so much for that one."

"I beg your pardon?" She was incredulous. "He's my boyfriend."

"Ah." Jordy looked puzzled, meeting her gaze. "Then why didn't you stand up for him?"

Judy stumbled on her response. She didn't know how to answer that. She _had_ remained silent. Why? It hadn't even been intentional. Arguments always took the words away from her, as they had done now. She should have said something. _Idiot!_

"I'll be back. Hang in there," the rabbit said to Finnick, before pushing past the hare and out into the corridor beyond. She quickly discoverd that Nick had already left the building.

* * *

Judy sat on her bed as the night settled outside. It had been one of the worst days so far. She had found Nick working in their office and joined him in filing their most recent pile of documents. They hadn't spoken. She didn't know if he was embarrassed, upset or resentful, and didn't have the emotional energy to ask. When their shift had finished, the two passed each other in silence. She hadn't even offered him a lift home, as he had set off walking straight away.

The shadows in her room felt threatening, bringing depressing thoughts and unarticulated fears. She wanted Nick to be near her. She felt safe and comforted around him. Only two nights ago they had enjoyed such a precious evening at the cinema together. It felt like months ago. She turned off her bedside lamp and huddled under the covers. The night seemed to be scratching against her window, leaving claw marks of black ink. The wind howled like some predator at the door, trying to dig in and ravage the life she had just begun to create for herself. It was breaking down around her. The nightmare murdering the dream. She knew these thoughts were the products of a tired mind. Before long, the darkness embraced her and everything became jet black.

* * *

Judy's eyes flashed open. Something was happening. She felt sick from jolting up so suddenly. A shudder crawled up her spine like an arachnid. Her paws came up to rub her face, trying to pull the sleep from her brain. She finally became aware of her phone ringing and snatched it from the desk.

"Hello?"

"Hopps? Is that you?"

"Yes. Is that you, Chief? Am I late? I'm so sorry."

"You're not late, Hopps. It's only 06:26. Have you been informed about last night's events?"

"What happened sir?"

She threw the sheets off and sat upright.

"…Officer Jerome was…attacked outside his home around 11:45 last night."

"What?!"

"He's currently under care. The attack was-" the voice trailed off again.

"Sir? What sir?"

"It was quite savage. Certainly a predator."

"What do you need me to do Chief?" she asked with determination.

"Judy, I need you to find Nick," the deep voice explained. Judy could sense the concern in his tone. He never normally used their first names, especially not Nick's.

Her stomach wrenched. "He's not answering his house-phone?"

"Hopps, he never went home last night."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hi everyone!**

 **I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. The pace is picking up. Told you I still had plans for this. :D Thank you so much for the follows, faves and reviews. Every single one means a lot to me. Please review and keep sharing your thoughts. I love hearing from you guys and am always happy to chat. You're all just the best and I couldn't ask for better. More twists and turns on the way. How will it end? You'll have to keep reading because I'm not spoiling it for you. Till next time then!**

 _ **-AF**_


	15. September rains

**By AngloFalcon**

 **Chapter Fifteen**

 **September rains**

* * *

The fading light of a late September day stretched shadows across the roads of Zootopia. Officer Judy Hopps walked rigidly along the damp pavement towards the city's Downtown Hospital. The damp ground made flip-flop sounds as her paws stamped in puddles, sending cascades of crystal drops out in small explosions. Her back ached with the hours spent bending over papers and files, checking, ticking, analyzing, rereading and reporting.

Two days ago, Chief Bogo had delivered unwelcome news. Officer Jerome had been attacked by an unknown assailant. He was still held recovering. Nick Wilde was missing. At first, she hoped he simply decided to go out that night and was perhaps staying with a friend. But he had not turned up for work, left notice or been seen since the night of the attack. The worry and uncertainty had painted dark rings under Judy's eyes and stolen away the freshness of spirit which she always used to radiate at work.

The automatic doors to reception slid aside to let her pass. When she was with Nick she always noticed, but never mentioned, the waving motion he discreetly made with one paw, as if opening the doors by magic. It brought a smile to his face every time, as if amused by some unspoken joke, and a smile to hers too, because she knew what he was thinking and he didn't even realize it.

Reception was sleek and polished. A counter stood across the right side of the room, where a female puma waited to address the needs of visitors. The waiting seats on the far side were densely packed with animals from what seemed like every species, all waiting anxiously for news about their own individual issues which, to them, were the most important things in the world. Right now, Judy didn't care what their needs were; she had her own. She had been tasked with checking on the wounded hare twice a day and had done so conscientiously. In all honesty, she was desperate for him to wake up in case he knew anything, anything at all, about Nick Wilde. Why hadn't Nick contacted her? He loved her. She knew that. Something was keeping him away and it had to be something against his will. There was no doubt in her mind that Nick hadn't been involved in the attack on Jordy. He wasn't capable of that kind of behaviour, no matter how hard someone pushed him. Smiling to herself, Judy knew that under those shades and endless wisecracks, Nick was really a kind mammal at heart. That soft affectionate center was one of the things which made him truly irresistible. He _did_ care about the world. He did share her optimistic ideals, and always had. He'd simply forgotten for a long time before she met him.

Judy was brought out of her thoughts by the impatient cough of the puma. The rabbit realized that she had walked mechanically to the counter and was now standing there wordless.

"Oh!" she shook her head, "sorry. I was just thinking. Officer Judy Hopps. I'm here to check on Officer Jerome."

"Ward 14," the puma responded flatly, with the usual grace found in hospital reception staff.

Judy grinned weakly.

"Thanks."

* * *

Her paws gripped the rails at the foot-end of the bed, knuckles whitening against the metal. The hare lay in the hospital bed, eyes closed. He had received various cuts and deep-purple bruises to his face, arms and chest. One ear was slightly ripped and needed numerous stitches. Apparently, his left wrist had been broken. Judy's nose twitched and her eyes squeezed shut occasionally. It was an awkward relationship with Officer Jerome. He had made it difficult. The hare had proven to be very unstable and vindictive in his dealings with Nick, but Judy didn't like seeing any animal in pain. The doctors assured the ZPD that Jordy would be conscious in no time, and that the injuries were not serious. She believed them. It was just the waiting which gnawed at her. Chewed her up. What if Nick needed her and she wasn't there to help him?

"Jordy?" she whispered into the silence of the hospital room. "Jordy, please. I need your help. Where's Nick? What happened?"

The only response was the beeping of the heart-rate monitor, which spiked gently and evenly.

"Jordy?" she began again.

She could feel her bottom lip beginning to tremble. She glared, annoyed with herself. She had to remain professional. Nick was her friend, but he was also a missing officer. This was a case. It wouldn't help Jordy or Nick if she lett her emotions impact her performance. The rabbit stood tall, controlling her breathing so her pulse began to mimic the rhythmic pace of Jordy's heart-monitor.

Pulse. _Breathe_. Pulse. _Breathe_.

It calmed her down and brought clarity. She had to speak with Chief Bogo. She had to push for further action and faster action. The doe took one last look at the unconscious hare and left the room, letting the door swing closed by itself.

* * *

"Chief, please, what can we do?"

"Do, Officer Hopps?" Chief Bogo looked over his glasses and leaned forward at his desk. His expression was not frustrated or critical, just sympathetic. "We are doing everything we can. Without a testimony from Jerome, we are struggling for information about that night."

Judy took in a deep breath and stared at the floor, paws wringing together.

"Listen Hopps, I know you want to find Wilde...Nick. We all do. He's become part of the building. But you can't help us by letting yourself become so worn down by your worries that you can no longer perform your normal duties well." The chief sat back and folded his hooves together. "While our top priority is finding Wilde and aiding in Officer Jerome's recovery, Zootopia is still the same Zootopia as it always is, and other people need attention for their worries too. I have already assigned Delgato, Wolford and yourself to the search. I can't take even more officers off their own important cases, thereby letting down worried families, just to look for one of our own when there is no indication that he is actively in danger. "

She glanced up at this, frustrated by his last comment.

"What I mean is," he explained, noticing her expression, "Officer Wilde may well be evading detection on purpose. Going under the radar."

Judy caught her breath and leaned forward in her chair. "You can't mean you think Nick may have done this?"

Bogo frowned. "I did not say that. Hopps. We can say nothing until we receive a testimony from the hare. Until then, all assumptions, of _any_ kind," he caught her eye, "are premature."

She set her jaw, lips held together tightly. "Yes sir."

"Judy, I want you to succeed in this. No one wants trouble from this. Search Nick's apartment. I'll issue a warrant. See what you can find."

She smiled at this new lead. "Thank you sir."

* * *

The door opened onto a room which was almost as untidy as the one she had seen all those weeks ago, when Judy had found Nick oversleeping his alarm. Every thought she gave to the last few months made her realise how much progress they had made in such a short amount of time. No doubt Nick would have been faster. She had been the one who was holding them back. Deep down, she knew that she had been deliberately slow in recognizing his advances. Time wasted. Once she found him and knew he was okay, she would not waste time like that again.

She stepped carefully over CDs - which he clearly used, despite his affected scorn - books and loose clothing. The bed was unmade, sheet hanging over the side like some ship's sail which had been been unceremoniously cut loose. At least the smell of mothballs was gone.

Judy began her search by looking through all his drawers for anything that could indicate his whereabouts. As the door to his apartment had been left unlocked, he must have returned, perhaps even after the attack. Had he purposefully left it unlocked for a reason? She was looking for anything, even receipts, which could give her a hint.

Nothing in the drawers.

She bent down and began rummaging through the bedside bin. Clearly he didn't empty the can that often. Petrol bills. Room rent. What was this? Two receipts for brand-new clothing. She recognised from the descriptions the clothes which Nick had worn for their dates at _Savanna Springs_ and the cinema. They weren't cheap either. She had just assumed he'd found something old in his closet and freshened them up to look different. Next, she found the receipts for the table he'd booked at the restaurant and the seats for the deluxe screen room. Her eyes widened when she saw the price. She knew he was on the same pay as she was, and she could see from his other receipts how much he spent a month on rent, fuel and food. It must have taken him a few months saving to afford the combination of date-nights and clothing. Judy stuffed the receipts back in the bin and walked through to the small kitchen and over to the fridge, wanting to confirm a suspicion. She opened it. There. Cheap packet food. So he was eating microwave dinners and packet lunches on his days off so he could afford to take her out? The rabbit began to tear up again, heart drumming. If he had been with her in the room, she would have hugged him right then. The fox did so much more for her than she had done for him.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket, favourite ringtone beginning to play.

"Hello?"

"Hopps, it's Bogo. Jordy is awake."

"Great!" She practically danced on the spot.

"He seems to be making a rapid recovery. Said he wants to thank you for keeping an eye on him."

"Does he know anything about Nick?"

Silence.

"Chief?" She glanced to make sure she hadn't turned the phone off by accident.

"Yes, Hopps. He's going to testify that it was Nick who attacked him two nights ago."

"What?!"

"He said he saw him plainly. I'm sorry Hopps."

Her heart was beating fast. "NO! Chief, no. It wasn't Nick. I know that."

"As do I."

She halted, caught off guard. "You do?"

"Yes, of course," the gruff voice returned, "but there's a problem. That street is not surveyed with CCTV. The only footage we do have of the event is a traffic photo which was taken as a driver sped through a red light. He's been caught, by the way. The image, which was taken just minutes before Jordy was attacked, both shows the hare near his apartment and Officer Wilde approaching on the opposite side further down the street."

The rabbit's nose began to quiver again.

"Hopps, he was there. In some capacity, he was at the scene of the crime. You have to find him. If he is keeping himself away during this investigation, it will be considered that he is willfully withholding information and evading his duties. He's a cop now. I hope he hasn't forgotten that."

She began to walk back into the main room.

"I don't know where to begin, sir. As far as I can see, Nick hasn't been here in days."

Her eyes rested on something she had missed the first time, then they widened. Her carrot pen. It was sitting on top of his pillow, carefully placed in the middle. It should have been in her office where she usually left it. She rushed over and picked it up, weighing it in her paws. It had been placed there on purpose. As she hadn't noticed its disappearance, it must have been done recently. She knew it. But why? The answer came.

"Sir," she smiled into the phone, voice painted with excitement, "it's okay. It'll be fine. Sir, I know where to find Nick Wilde."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Thanks so much for reading and for your patience in waiting for this new chapter. PLEASE review. I must have those reviews because they really help me plan out my story and chapters (and they are very nice to read, even when offering constructive criticism). Getting interesting now. More drama coming. The next chapter will be up much faster than this one was, I promise. I'm enjoying writing this fanfic and can't wait to show you guys where this is going and what new developments await the characters. I've just seen Zootopia for the third time on the cinema and boy, it's one of those films which isn't weakened by multiple viewings. Anyways, just to recap, PLEASE REVIEW! :) I love you all and thank you so much for each and every favourite, follower and review. You're just the best. See you guys soon!**

 _ **-AF**_


	16. Betrayed

**By AngloFalcon**

 **Chapter Sixteen**

 **Betrayed**

* * *

"Judy, I'm sorry. I wish I could say it wasn't him, but I can't."

Officer Hopps stared at the hare from the bottom of his hospital bed. Dark rings encircled his eyes and the bruises which beforehand were merely noticeable had now become defined. He was a mess.

She crossed her arms.

"Jordy, I know Nick."

"Sure."

"He is not unstable. He does not attack fellow officers."

"Look," he sat up, repositioning himself to get comfortable, "I appreciate your loyalty to your partner. You guys have been through a hell of a lot together. But I wouldn't be doing my job if I just lied about what I saw. He was there. It was him. What more do you want me to say?"

She shook her head, exasperated. "You must have made some mistake."

The hare nodded. "I did. Must have hit a nerve of his. Did he tell you that he was trying to lay into me before that car hit him? Before you went to Bunnyburrow with him?"

She faltered slightly, surprise registering on her features.

Jordy nodded. "Yeah. He would have floored me then just the way he did two nights ago. I'm not gonna say I should have been nicer to him. Is it my fault if his friend was on the wrong side of the law? Didn't I have a duty to arrest the Fennec? It's an officer's responsibility to control themselves in adverse situations."

"'Adverse situations'?" She scowled, "You made a habit of supplying those, didn't you."

"We had our differences. It happens. From what you've told me about him, he should be used to that by now. If he can't control himself, he doesn't deserve the badge." He noticed her bristle at this. "Judy, I'm sorry. I really am. But I have an obligation to tell it the way it happened and that's what I'm gonna do. As a good cop, you should know the truth always comes before sentiments."

She narrowed her eyes and nodded slowly. "Yes, yes it does. Later, Jordy."

She snaked out of the door and through the hospital corridor. Something still wasn't adding up. Instinctively, she had no doubt that Nick was innocent. He was a good guy. He took care of her and wouldn't jeopardize their relationship by doing something so stupid as to cost him his badge and freedom.

"Hopps."

Her ears pricked in the direction of the voice. Glancing to her left, she saw Chief Bogo approaching her from down the passageway. He practically filled the hall wall to wall. His jaw was set, eyes focused on her. His walk was not aggressive.

"Sir?"

"Hopps, please come with me back to headquarters." He glanced around. "I need to discuss something privately."

* * *

The car journey back was the most frustrating Judy had ever experience, the minutes feelings like small mosquitos testing her patience with pinpricks. This was rush-hour. The roads were streaming with honking vehicles, all competing for dominance on the street. They showed no respect for the white and blue colour scheme of the ZPD and Chief Bogo's car was subject to the same verbal and gestured abuse as any other automobile which offended drivers with its presence.

The sun was relentless. Judy felt her tight-fitting uniform sticking to her fur, sweat slipping down her back as if she'd just stepped out of the shower and hadn't toweled off. The Chief gripped the wheel, looking like he was hoping to strangle the life out of it. She was amazed his hooves didn't leave physical dents in the rubber. Eventually, the car pulled into the ZPD carpark and the officers disembarked.

They swept through the building, barely stopping to be signed in by Clawhauser, and entered Chief Bogo's office. He closed the door quietly behind them.

"Please, sit down."

"I can't stay long sir. I need to see Nick."

He fixed her with a hard glance. "That's what we shall discuss."

Her eyebrows met in an uneasy frown. She sat back in a chair and faced his desk, waiting while he lowered his heavy frame into his seat. He placed his hooves together in front of him on the desk, staring at them, then sighed deeply. "Judy, you said you…know where to find Officer Wilde."

She nodded vigorously. "Yes, I found something in his apartment. It told me all I needed to know. He's waiting for me."

"And what do you intend to do once you find him?"

She paused. "Chief?"

"When you find him, will you bring him in?"

She smiled as if it was obvious, "Well yeah. Of course. With all due respect, why wouldn't I?"

He glanced over her at nothing in particular. "The forensic tests identify Nick Wilde's blood on Jordy's clothing."

Judy's breath caught in her throat. For a second, she felt dizzy. "That's impossible. You said you-"

"I know," he snapped. "I do not believe Nick did this."

She didn't understand. Her confused expression deepened. The chief sighed, rubbing his snout with his hoof. "There is always some element which casts a new light on a case. Always the chance of details we've missed. Information we don't have. However, the procedure must be followed. If an animal is suspected of being, shall we say, capable of savage attacks, they must be detained in a secure environment by the relevant department. In the case of Precinct 1 - savagery control. This will remain the case until they are cleared or successfully prosecuted, at which time they will either be released or jailed, depending. Do you understand?"

She held her breath. This was new to her. "Are you saying Nick will be treated as a-a- what?"

"As a vicious and physically hazardous suspect, yes."

"Chief," she looked at him imploringly, "he'll never agree to that. I know he won't agree."

"But you say you will bring him in. Correct?"

She felt like she'd been punched. Her predicament was slowly clarifying, the fog dissipating.

"No," her voice caught, "He would never forgive me if I did that. If I forced him."

The buffalo sat in silence, expression unreadable.

"Chief, I can't. I-I'll have to let him go. That's what he'll want. Even if it's just for a few days, I can't expect him to come in and face that."

"And if you let him go?"

"Sir?"

The chief's eyes were compassionate now, meeting hers. "If you let him go, the ZPD will be required to issue a wanted profile for him. Until now, we have kept his absence quiet, as it is an internal issue of discipline. Since Jordy's testimony, backed up by the forensics test, the legal ramifications have changed. If we bring him in as a suspect before this is leaked, I can keep it quiet. I _will_ keep it quiet. If we do not, as he remains a suspect, the safety of the city demands that a statement be issued that he is wanted for questioning. Do you realize who he is now? He is your partner in the mayor's new PR initiative for ZPD and citizen relations. His name, his face, his bio, they'll be all over this office. You have been a media focus since you agreed to be the public face of the force. It's already been leaked that you are partnered with the fox again; the public get a kick out of novelty. Do you think we can hide news of a search from those same media outlets? Papers. Websites. They'll run his story."

Judy was feeling sick.

The Chief continued. "It will become a citywide case. Too good to miss. He's the first fox cop we've ever had, promising to prove wrong the stereotypes about his kind. Can you imagine the TV stations passing over a scandal like this one? Missing the opportunity for public interest as it is once again proven that foxes aren't trustworthy?"

She wanted to cry. She dug her paws into her legs, controlling her feelings.

"What do you want me to do?" She looked up at him again.

"I will not make that decision for you. It's not my place to make it. I don't know where Officer Wilde is, and you will compromise him and lose the right to make this decision if you tell me. I can only advise you on what will happen either way."

Her stomach lurched. She took deep breaths and slowed her pulse, just like Nick would tell her to do. After a few moments, she found her words again. "You're saying that either way, I'll lose him."

"Possibly."

Her voice was pained. "Sir, he won't understand if I bring him in against his will. But I know that will be better for him, even if _he_ doesn't know it yet. Even if he'll never understand. How can I make that decision?"

Chief Bogo leaned back. "You are beginning to realise what it really means to be a cop. It's not about stopping the bad guys. We're called to do that from time to time, but not often. It's about doing the thankless tasks. The ones which people will call us out for doing. Bringing in and exposing the underage alcoholic and causing his jobless mother endless mental stress in order to save his health. Arresting the drug dealer who himself was hooked on drugs by someone else. Prosecuting the speeding driver who hit a child while racing to see a dying relative in hospital. The world is a tough place, Judy Hopps. Decisions aren't always so clear cut and doing the right thing doesn't always make you feel good inside. But you do the right thing anyway, even when your name is made dirt by doing it. That's what being a real cop is all about."

She sank in her seat, leaning forward, hugging herself. Her mind worked rapidly. Deep down she knew the answer. "Okay," she forced a smile. "Okay, I'll think it over."

"Then go," he nodded.

She climbed down from her chair and walked for the door.

"Sir," she turned, holding the door half open, "can I ask you something? All of this seems like my fault. This rivalry between the two of them, it really started with me choosing to accept that promotion you offered me."

"Hopps, I can only offer you the promotion when it's available. It's not my position to tell you what I think you should do."

"I know. But I made the choice. Now, as a friend, can you tell me? Was I right to take it? Should I have let it pass over?"

The buffalo exhaled. "Judy, take this bit of advice. Never let your career or your advancement come first before those who are close to you. One day, a career comes to an end, and then what have you got? If you do make the wrong choice, it's a long and hard life going solo."

She stared for a few seconds, taking in what she'd heard, then she left the room and slowly closed the door behind her.

* * *

Judy knew this place. The sun glinted off small shards of broken glass which lay in odd places on the ground. Tufts of grass sprouted out of drains and broken vehicles occasionally marked the open areas. It was out of town. Quiet. Undisturbed. She had come here the last time she had needed to find Nick, desperate to make an apology for hurting him by what she had said about predators. It was here that he had cheered her up by toying with her, pretending her carrot pen was important, accusing her of trying to take it. She walked towards the same bridge, knowing he would be there.

"Carrots!"

She glanced around.

"Up here!" he dropped down from the bridge and stomped over to her. "What took you so long?!" The fox embraced her, pulling her against his signature Hawaiian shirt. It had been a long time since he'd worn that. He couldn't feel her hugging back.

"Judy?" he looked at her, concerned. "Are you okay? Look, I'm sorry you had to wait for a few days but, you know, it really wasn't safe for me to contact you directly. I didn't want the chief to catch me out!" He grinned, "I'm still one step ahead of him."

"Nick," Judy looked up, catching his gaze. She hated having to look at those green eyes. "We need to talk."

"Ah…" he flicked his eyes to either side with mock suspicion. "Undercover work, eh? Sit down." He dropped into the grass and smiled at her. She sat beside him, fingers fiddling with her badge unconsciously. Wasps flitted dozily around them, slowly being lulled to sleep by the warm sun. Judy noticed a rip in the Hawaiian shirt, crudely patched together.

"Nick, Jordy has identified you as his attacker."

The fox pulled a face. "Yeah, I thought as much. That's why I've kept a low profile. After all, it would be my word against his. I knew something like that would come up. Stupid, brown-eared hare."

"Your blood was identified on him."

He shrugged.

Judy's eyes strayed to the ground. "I know you didn't do it."

Nick paused, then breathed in deeply. "Carrots…" he grinned and leaned over to hug her.

She pulled away, holding up her paw."Look, you're in trouble. They will issue a wanted statement. You'll be in the papers. People will be looking for you."

He raised his palms, eyes rolling. "Or?"

"Or you turn yourself in before that happens. The ZPD can keep it confidential until I can clear you. The chief promised."

"Uh-huh. That's sweet. What's the catch?"

She bit her lip, squeezing her paws tightly. "The catch is, you will be treated as a P.S.M - Potentially Savage Mammal. You'll need to be…quarantined."

His expression told her everything she was afraid to hear.

"Only until I can clear you! Nick, it'll only be for a few days," she added hurriedly.

He stared at his paws, ears folded back. "Will they…muzzle me?"

"Nick, it's-"

"Will they?" His gaze was suddenly fierce.

She swallowed. "Yes. Just briefly, until I can establish your innocence."

He sat back, propping himself up on his paws. "You shouldn't need to ask, Judy. I am _not_ going to be muzzled. That's not going to happen."

 _Don't make this harder._ "What's the alternative Nick?"

He looked away from her. "I'll head out of Zootopia for a few weeks. Maybe a month or two. By then, it'll all have died down. I'll be proven innocent and life goes on as normal. Credits roll. Happily ever-"

"Nick, it doesn't happen like that. Even if I prove you innocent, it will be an offence in its own right to have deliberately evaded questioning when it is clear you are called to bring yourself in. You're an officer!"

"Well, they can fine me once I come back," he said, irritation creeping into his voice.

She wanted to hug him. Plead with him. "Nick, you won't be coming back. You can only be approved for re-entry into Zootopia if you have a record free from previous offences. We do that to avoid illegal dealers coming in from other cities. You know that. You won't be allowed back until ten years after your most recent offence. Ten years Nick!"

"I don't care about the reports," he muttered, evading the issue.

"Ten years," she stressed. "We wouldn't see each other for ten years."

He pulled at some tufts of grass. His chest rose and fell steadily. Calmly. She wasn't getting through to him. "Well," he smiled at her, "then you need to come with me."

Her eyes widened. "What?"

"Judy, if I can't give myself in and I can't come back once I've gone, you'll have to come with me. We can do it. You love me, right? Look, I can find work wherever I go. I'm that kind of guy, remember? Only this time, it doesn't need to be illegal work."

"NO!" she said far too loudly, "No, Nick. No. You're asking me to leave everything. My job, my parents, my friends, my duties. I'll have a record just like yours."

"I know," he soothed. "I do. I realise that. I know I'm asking for a lot. Everything, really. But I have no other choice. Judy," he brought himself in close to her, "I wouldn't want to ask you to give it all up. But I have to. I guess it comes down to this – am I enough? Am I enough for you, because you can't have it all?"

Her throat felt dry. She wanted to slap him or cry or do something to take the immediacy away. His expression began to falter, those green eyes searching hers. _He doesn't know what he's asking. It isn't best for him. It isn't. I have to do what's right. That's what the chief said._

"No," she forced out. "No Nick, you're not."

He didn't react. His eyes were still searching. He didn't believe her. After a few more seconds they began to show a hint of panic.

"Judy…?" he pulled her into a hug. He had to show her what he meant. She wasn't thinking it through. He felt her small body jerk as she started sobbing. Then there was a sting. He pulled away slightly. _Damn wasps_. The sun was burning them both, heating the earth beneath them. His eyes strayed down to his side. It wasn't a wasp sting. It was a dart. A tranquilizer dart. But that couldn't be real. She wouldn't do that to him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "Nick, I'm sorry."

 _For what? It wasn't real. It was a wasp sting._ He just needed to show her that he loved her. He pulled her into the hug again. His mind was beginning to go muddy. A dark pool. The ripples were spreading outwards. It didn't matter, as long as she knew he loved her, that she could trust him and he trusted her. _Why had she done it? How could she do that to me?_ The tranquilizing liquid was working through his body, contracting and locking his muscles. Shutting him down. His claws started digging into her shoulders involuntarily. He was slipping. Sinking into that pool.

"Nick, you're hurting me!"

 _You hurt me first._ He continued to embrace her, to dig his claws into her. He couldn't help himself, no matter how much he tried to pull away and take his claws off her. His body wasn't working properly. He couldn't move and he was losing feeling in his limbs, each one beginning to freeze. His vision tunneled. A final slip. _Why did you do that?_ It was black.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey fellas! Thank you once again for reading my fanfic. The support I've received is just phenomenal. I can't thank you enough. PLEASE REVIEW because it really does help me to guide this fanfic. You're the driving force behind this and you keep me up typing away at my keyboard so I can get new chapters out for you all. I respond to every review I can. Guests, I love you. Thank you so much for your time, interest and encouragement. Every review means a whole lot to me. I'm really having a blast writing this and I'm sorry if you all feel bad for the characters. I did warn you about rough times ahead. :D But we've had fun too. Where will this go? Check back and find out. Once again, please share your thoughts. I am always happy to chat and respond. See you around!**

 _ **-AF**_


	17. Our version of events

**By AngloFalcon**

 **Chapter Seventeen**

 **Our version of events**

 **I am writing this after staying up late at night, almost until midnight (UK time), typing this up when I have a long shift at my new job tomorrow and need to be up at 05:45! That's how much I love you guys. :) Let's get stuck in.**

* * *

It was warm in that dark pool. The waters were still. Soothing. A few ripples spread. They caressed his fur, weaving around him. He wanted to sink deeper into the warmth. He felt a flash of cold against his face, then it was gone. The waters were calm again. His body sank. He was in the park. The leaves on the ground were stirred by a breeze - tossing, tumbling, twirling. Judy was beside him now. He touched her paw and she turned to him. Before it happened, he knew what was coming. It was like before. She slapped his face. The sting remained, but now he felt it along the side of his body. The rabbit slapped him again. In a flash, his paw shot up and grabbed hers mid-swing. Shock showed on her face. He squeezed her wrist harder. He was hurting her. Pleasure washed over him. It felt good.

* * *

Nick Wilde jolted up with a yelp. He fell from something, landing on a cold floor. His vision was still blurry, causing him to shut his eyes. He'd been dreaming. She wasn't hurt. He would never hurt her.

"Nick!"

He forced his eyes open, narrowing them against the glare of the lights. Judy was just a few inches across from him. She was kneeling, concern on her features.

"Judy?" His chest heaved with effort as he gulped air. It hadn't been real. He dug at his memories, trying to piece together what had happened. He saw blood on her shoulders. "Judy, you're hurt!" His eyes darted around rapidly. "Did I do that?"

"It's nothing, Nick."

"I hurt you? Judy, I'm sorry, I-" he raised a paw to his mouth. Only he didn't touch his mouth. Instead, his fingers curled around a grid. Metal. _No, no!_ His eyes bulged, breathing increasing as if he was about to suffocate.

"Nick, it's okay," Judy said, coming closer. "Calm down. I'm right here. You're fine."

It was coming back to him. She had tranquilized him. He fixed her with his green eyes, his face giving away his disbelief.

"You…muzzled me?"

She sat back slightly. "Nick-"

"You muzzled me!" he repeated, louder this time.

"I had no choice. Let me explain," she said, paws moving appeasingly.

He shook his head, tears forming. He fought them back, not knowing whether to cry or feel enraged.

"You tranquilized me." His eyes shot up again to meet hers. "Did you send me savage? Night Howler extract? Is that what _this_ is?" he spat, pulling at the muzzle but failing to move it.

"No! No, it was just a tranquilizer Nick. You were unconscious. You're safe. We're keeping you in the-the ZPD's…safe zone." Now wasn't the time to mention which one. "I'll clear you're name. You'll be fine."

"Fine?" his voice was cracking. "You think I'm fine? You're my partner, Judy. I thought you loved me. What is this?" He was a cub again. Those years had meant nothing. He was alone. No Judy. No Bogo. No Finnick. Just him. Nothing had changed.

Her purple eyes filled with shame. "I tried to tell you! I had to do it! We would have lost each other if you left! I couldn't lose you. You couldn't leave the city."

Hot tears dribbled down from his eyes. "Isn't that my decision? Instead you think it's better to muzzle me?" He slumped back against the metal bed from which he'd fallen, head down.

This was worse than she'd thought it would be. The doe was straining to keep her voice clear and strong. She had to reassure him. Watching him like this made her feel like something was digging into her.

"Nick, please. I love you. I do love you. I wouldn't do this if I didn't love you," she kept repeating, "hold onto that. It'll be okay. You'll see."

The fox wouldn't look at her. When he spoke, his voice was hollow.

"The park. The restaurant. Your home. The cinema. None of them meant anything to you." He shuddered for a second. "Get out of here."

She was stunned, paws falling to her sides uselessly. He couldn't be left like this. "Nick, please try to understand."

He fixed his eyes on her again. They stabbed into her with almost tangible violence. "I said, get out."

She had never heard his voice sound so cold.

"Nick, tell me what happened that night with Jordy. I can clear you," she pleaded.

"I'm not telling you anything. I only talk to people I trust."

She was losing the battle. The tears were coming and she couldn't stop them. She didn't want to hold them back anymore.

"Let me remove your muzzle. Please."

The fox shook his head, mouth curling. "It's probably not safe right now."

Judy caught her breath. Her heart stopped for a moment. Had he just threatened her? He never threatened her. Ever. She gulped back a whimper, anger mixing with remorse, channeling through her voice. "Would you rather I had let you go?! Is that what you want? Would you rather be hunted down? Blacklisted from the city?"

His eyes flashed. "No, rabbit. I just wish I had never met you."

* * *

Judy sat on her bed. The afternoon had been a failure. She had found out nothing. No further evidence had emerged from cameras or eye-witnesses. Her conversation with Nick still rested in her mind with photographic exactitude. She could see him now. See his anger. His hurt. Feel the energy with which he'd told her to leave. The strangest thing was, the more she wanted to cry, the less she could. It surprised her really. If someone had asked her in advance, she would have told them seeing Nick like that and hearing those words coming from his lips would destroy her. Perhaps they would, given time. Right now, crying would be a welcome comfort. A release of tension.

The shadows were fully embracing her now, creeping over her floorboards and rising up from behind her furniture. It wasn't worth fighting them. Her mind drifted back to the last time she was happy. Truly happy. Her cinema trip with Nick, when the two of them had enjoyed some innocent time together. The film hadn't mattered. Being with Nick was what made her feel good. She didn't want to lose that. She had to believe it wasn't over. He could get over this hurdle. _We've faced worse in the past_ she lied to herself, knowing it to be a lie. Her face burned, still wanting to shed tears but unable to do so. She had promised her parents that she would look out for Nick's needs before her own, even if it cost her herself. Cost her his love. Now that she was faced with that possibility, the promise felt empty. She didn't even know how she could continue if she lost him. She'd grown dependent on his company.

Judy lay back on the bed and hugged herself. She had an idea. There was someone who might be able to help.

* * *

"You what?!" Finnick gasped.

"I brought Nick in as a P.S.M. It means 'Potentially-"

"I know what it means! I've done my reading on the fuzz. What did you do that for?" His small paws twisted on the bars to his cell.

"I did it to protect him. You should understand, Finnick, if anyone can. I couldn't lose him. He didn't know what he was saying! People would be issuing warrants for his arrest. He'd be made a showpiece by the media outlets. How could I do that?"

The fennec scowled and looked at the floor. He stared for a few seconds, weighing things up in his head. "So whaddya want me for?"

"I need you to find out from him what happened between him and Jordy."

"That hare? Is he behind this? Ooo, I'll…"

"You'll what?"

Judy spun around to see Chief Bogo standing behind her, thick arms folded. He was looking at Finnick with a hint of contempt and a heap of displeasure.

"I'll finally give you a reason to put me on your records, that's what!" Finnick said, unfazed by the chief's rank.

The buffalo sighed. "Perhaps you can help us." Judy could see a slight smile on the chief's face. "A tiny fox like you who's so close to our cop must know something about what Officer Wilde has been doing. Did he talk to you about Office Jerome?"

"'Tiny'?! You can…yeah, he told me all about that loser."

Judy's eyes brightened up. "What did he say to you?"

"He told me the hare was stealing his doll. Sorry," he glanced at her, realizing the situation.

"But no word about violence of any kind?" she asked hopefully.

"Sure there was! I told him to clobber that hare the next time he saw him. 'Nick,' I said, 'take this bat and…and'." He glanced up at the buffalo and rabbit.

The chief's eyebrows had slipped somewhere behind his forehead.

Finnick grinned awkwardly, "I mean, it was all in good humour. Jokes among friends."

Judy and Bogo still looked as doubtful as before.

"You had to be there!" Finnick insisted.

"Noted. Thank you for your cooperation," Bogo nodded.

"Let me see him," the Fennec demanded.

"No. The regulations are very strict in these cases. Only fellow ZPD staff may attend to someone kept in Savagery Control."

A smile tugged at Finnick's mouth. "Recall the Kamikaze Leakages of last week? Lost a few files, didn't you?"

The chief stopped mid-stride.

"Want to know who did it?" the fox continued.

"How do you know anything about that? That was strictly ZPD. An internal affair."

"Oh, when you're a salesman, you get to hear gossip on the streets. Or perhaps you don't. Maybe I heard nothing. That depends."

"It is a criminal offence to withhold case information from the force!" the chief boomed.

"I ain't withholding nothing. Maybe I know nothing. Or maybe I do. Is Savagery Control still off-limits?"

Judy was too stunned to say a word.

Chief Bogo set his jaw. His nostrils flared. "Are you…hustling me?"

Finnick shrugged. "That's up to you, boss."

* * *

"Nick! Pal!"

"Finnick?" Nick ran to the glass of his enclosure. Seeing the containment unit again, Judy realised with a shudder how much the sleek floor, white walls and glass front reminded her of the containment cells for the animals she and Nick had found on their first case together. She punched a code into the number pad on the door and nodded to the wolf who stood on duty. The door slid open and Finnick rushed in. The two foxes hugged straight away. Judy had never seen them show such clear friendship. Desperate times indeed.

"Oh, pal. What are you doing with that cage on ya mug?"

"Well it's not exactly by choice!" Nick grumbled, ruffling the fennec fox's ears.

"Hey! Enough!" Finnick barked. "Now, we need to bust you out of here."

The wolf guard glanced down at him sourly.

"Scratch that. Bad idea. We need to-"

"Who's we?" Nick cut in, sitting on his bed and staring down at his friend. He hadn't laid eyes on Judy, deliberately screening her out.

Finnick looked puzzled. "Well, Judy and me. Who else can clear you?"

"Oh, her. Best of luck with that. Just watch yourself around her, pal. She's a skilled liar."

 _Not again._ Judy tried to catch Nick's eye. "Nick, I know you're still angry at me for bringing you in like this. Just promise me you'll think about what I said before."

"Hmm," Nick turned his stare to her now. "Funny you should say that. Actually, I think I've wasted far too much thought on you. We had a good business going before she came, right Finnick?"

Finnick looked between Judy and Nick, eyes wide. His massive ears tilted uncertainly.

"What was that?" Nick pushed.

"Err, Nick," Finnick began, "let's just talk about getting you cleared, okay?"

"Fine by me. You were right the first time though. She wasn't up to much after all."

Judy glanced at the long-eared fox, hurt. He squirmed.

"Nick," Finnick muttered, "come on. Focus."

"You know what, Finn? I'm done. Cheated. First time I let my guard down too much. Turns out her career really is the-."

Judy couldn't stay. She spun on her heel and hurried out of the cell. She felt like throwing up. It was all coming apart. Someone had ruined it all. Maybe it had been her fault. Maybe it was Jordy's. It didn't matter.

"Officer Hopps?" the wolf said with concern.

"I'm fine," she gasped. "Don't worry about me. Just need some air." She glanced back at the cell. To her surprise, Nick wasn't glaring, talking or ignoring her. He was crying again, head in paws. Finnick looked completely out of his depth, just standing awkwardly in silence. After a few minutes, the small fox left the cell and walked over to Judy.

"He'll come round," he smiled weakly. "You know, he didn't mean half the stuff he said there. Trust me."

Judy watched the door slide closed again. She walked over to the glass and looked through at her friend. She wanted to hold him. Embrace him. Take his pain away. The worst thing was knowing that she had caused it.

The doe placed her paw on the glass, stretching out her fingers, feeling the cool surface that divided them. The fox eventually glanced up from his sobs and saw her. He stared for a few moments. Then he slowly reached out his paw and placed it on the glass, stretching his fingers to fit against the outline of her paw. His expression wasn't hard anymore. He looked pathetic; wet channels cut through the fur of his face, green eyes devoid of their spark. Then his face morphed into a glare. His paw balled. He pulled it back and slammed it against the glass.

Judy jumped backwards, taking a deep breath. She stared for one last moment at her friend, then returned to Finnick.

He looked up at her. "If he _did_ do it, I hope he bloodied that hare."

"Bloodied?" Her eyes narrowed.

* * *

Judy stood in the forensics lab. The room was filled with white, expensive equipment. The ZPD could trace everyone and everything in here. Fingerprints, saliva, blood, bullets, food residue – anything. Their system recorded the DNA of almost every mammal in Zootopia, compulsory samples being taken either at birth or when a mammal first moved to the city. It was one thing which kept the ZPD on the top of their game.

She owed it to Finnick for giving her the idea. If there was no video footage showing what had happened at the event, perhaps the blood from Jordy's clothing would tell her something. If it wasn't Nick, then there must be some traceable DNA from his attacker. She knew it couldn't be him. He had been there and his blood was on the victim, but there must be something she was missing. Something that could change everything. She could prove Nick was innocent. She could win him back. Her attention returned to the badger in front of her who was still answering her question.

"Yes, we tested samples from Officer Jerome's uniform as soon as we brought him in," the badger explained.

"And the samples identified Nick Wilde?"

The badger looked uneasy. Apologetic. Judy could guess at his experience and age based on the grey streaks which mingled with the fur on his face. "Yes, that is correct. The blood positively identified Mr. Wilde."

"Officer Wilde," Judy stressed, folding her arms. "He's still ZPD. Now, I want you to test again."

"We've done so. Three times over. What more do you expect to find?" He removed his glasses, polishing them, "Forgive me, but I believe you will only strengthen the case against him. There is no argument for mis-identification."

"Isn't it our policy to check every drop of blood? Every patch?"

The badger shifted uneasily.

"Have you?" she pushed.

"Officer Hopps, you know how the force feels about Nick Wilde. No one wants to see him sentenced. A limited number of tests can perhaps be challenged in court if playing for time is what you want. What do you expect to find by prying deeper?"

Judy tapped her foot on the cool floor. "I want you to analyze every. single. spot. I want you to identify each speck of blood. I'm on the case. Please do as I ask."

The badger placed his glasses on his face again, shaking his head.

"If that's what you wish. You will have a long time to wait."

* * *

The time stretched out. She sat, then stood, then sat again. She had to know.

Finally, the badger returned. He placed one paw in the pocket of his lab coat. His face was grave. "I have done as you asked. These are my final findings" He handed her a clipboard.

Judy stared at it. She didn't know what to think at first. "Is there any room for error?"

"None. I have tested every sample. These findings are conclusive."

Gradually, it sank in. She shook her head in disbelief. "He lied to me."

"Who lied?" the badger asked, confused.

"Thank you for your time," she said flatly, turning around and pushing through the double doors, out into the crowded corridor, letting the door swing closed by itself.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well, that chapter is finished! Phew, I'm tired (see opening note). Anyway, as always, PLEASE REVIEW! The feedback I received really helped me tweak my previous chapter. Extra special thanks goes out to NickWildeZPD. Thanks for that, man. I love reading all my readers comments. Guests, you're amazing. Please keep it coming. It's so rewarding hearing if you guys are enjoying it and so important to know if anything isn't sitting well with you. Let's make this happen. As I keep saying, I can't thank you all enough for each and every fave, follow and review. I've been overwhelmed by your generous encouragement and would really appreciate ongoing suggestions and feedback. :) Anyways, until next time. It's about to go down.  
**

 _ **-AF**_


	18. With friends like these

**By AngloFalcon**

 **Chapter Eighteen**

 **With friends like these**

* * *

"I thought I knew you better than this."

"Come again, sweetheart?"

"You lied to me. You've been lying all along."

"Okay, can you be just that little more specific?"

"It wasn't Nick who attacked you. You're a liar dressed up as a cop."

The hare pushed himself up with his elbows so he was sitting with his back resting against the metal head of the hospital bed. His bruises had begun to fade. Stitches were already allowing split skin to bind together again. The room had been in darkness to allow him to sleep when needed. Light from the corridor outside cut a rectangle of illumination into the darkness of the room, beaming through the doorway Judy had left open and focusing on the bed in the room's center.

Jordy shook his head. "I'm getting pretty tired of you accusing me of everything that comes to your sweet bunny mind. Just can't cope with your fox being-"

"What happened that night?" Judy demanded, folding her arms and grasping her clipboard tightly with one paw.

"I've told you, I was attacked. Shall I say it a few different ways for you? Will that make it easier to accept?"

"Listen," she said slowly, closing the door behind her, "let's talk."

They faced each other in darkness. After a few moments, Judy flicked the light-switch. The hare squinted, sheltering his eyes with his left paw. She stared unsympathetically.

"Fine, Carrots-"

"Do not call me that."

Jordy stopped. His expression was shifting from disgust to confusion. He rubbed his eyes with his paws, then reached to the stainless steel bedside table, gripping a glass of clear water.

"Mind if I take my pill before you tear into me again?" He didn't wait for her to nod, swallowing the tablet with a sip of water and wiping his mouth on the sleeve of his white and black hospital pajamas. "Right, now why don't we start over? I must have been half asleep the first time. You were asking me if…?"

Judy stamped her foot, aggression creeping into her voice. "Stop being patronising. You know exactly what I said."

"Sure do. I'll run through it one more time. I was walking home-"

"Do you hate Nick?"

He swallowed his story. "Hate Nick? I don't like him. Maybe I hate him. Why?"

She raised a paw and started inspecting it casually. "Just figuring out a motive."

Jordy jerked forward in his bed, anger rippling through his entire body. "Stop it! Whatever you think you know, I can back up my case with-"

"When did it start? You hating him," she continued, unfazed, "I mean, it's not like I usually pick a cop to hate and make his life miserable."

He stared at her in disbelief, arms dropping uselessly. In the silence, they could hear every tick of the clock which hung on the far wall. He sat back again, hunched over slightly.

"So I singled him out. Is that a crime? Am I under arrest?"

"Jordy," she leaned forward, dropping her aggression for a more searching look, "you've won. You've split us apart. You'll be pleased to know he hates me know as much as you hate him. I'm just curious about why you wanted that."

He turned his head away, slipping his legs over the side of the bed and sitting on the edge. "...He hates you? Why?"

"Well, I brought him in, didn't I?" She leaned back again, shrugging as if it was a matter of common knowledge. "I had to so he wouldn't get banned from the city. He was going to leave, you see. I stopped him. Brought him in as a P.S.M, based on your testimony. Unfortunately, you've got to be muzzled if you're savage, right? Nick doesn't like being muzzled." She was failing to pull off the cool tone. Her voice was beginning to crack.

The hare swallowed. "That must have been hard for you. I'm sorry."

"Oh please. Can you just speak honestly with me? What did you hope to gain out of this?"

"Gain?" His eyes narrowed at her, "What? Should I have overlooked that little snapper friend of his just because he _was_ his friend? Is that how we operate? So it tipped Nick over the edge. As a friend, I thought you would understand what our job calls for."

She threw her arms up incredulously. "You and I are not friends! Do friends treat each other like this? Stomp all over each other's feelings? Spoil lives?" She was shouting now.

His eyes caught her off guard. They didn't show what she expected.

"Why did you dump me?" he asked gently.

"Excuse me?"

His paws closed around the bed-sheets, gripping them tightly. "You talk about friends, so why did you dump me?"

She didn't know what to say. She stood, mouth slightly open, ears twitching. Then she blinked a few times, clearing her mind. "Don't start messing with my head. I'm used to that. I never dumped you. We were never together."

Jordy nodded slowly, his chest rising and falling. He loosened his grip on the sheets. "I see. I'm manipulating you again. We share coffees. You tell me you're not dating that fox. You take me to see your parents. We get promoted together. You choose me over Nick and we're stationed _together_. We work every day _together_ ," he spat the last words. "You know, my troubles started when I took up the offer - _your_ offer - and got involved in that tangled mess you call a life. Stupid me for thinking you wanted me on board for longer than just until your fox…" he trailed off.

The clock continued ticking.

A chill tingled Judy's spine. _That's not right. He's doing it again. He's always twisting things towards himself._ "You approached me the first time, remember? Why?" She demanded.

"You looked at me differently. I thought we were similar."

"We're nothing alike," she scoffed.

He shrugged, the motion pulling at stitches and reopening wounds. "Maybe you're right. So no one ever doubted you, huh? Why do you think I needed your company?"

"It's not all about you!" she shouted. "Maybe if you were half the cop Nick is, you might be liked a little better."

"I _am_ a good cop," the hare growled. "My instructors didn't think I could do it. I proved them wrong. My classmates didn't think I would make the cut. I did. My brother didn't think I'd make it in the force. I bloody well showed him wrong. I made it because I believed in my own abilities. Because no one else would. Why do you think I was always free at mealtimes? Eating alone gets tiresome. And don't think I missed the look your perfect fox gave me the first time I met him. He is just the same as all the rest."

He dropped off the bed and walked to her. Judy took a couple of steps back, not even realising she was doing it.

The hare locked his eyes on her. "And then you. How many hares do you see this side of Zootopia? That's right. It's a lonely city. A rabbit's a close link, right? I worked hard for that promotion. For your promotion too. Then you drop me for some predator with a past. That was sweet. Yeah, that was nice."

Judy stiffened her back, squaring her shoulders defensively. "Nick and I were partners months before you drifted in. We wanted to be partners again."

A scornful smile played at his face. "And you had to do that officially. No quiet word and explanation. No. In front of the chief. Tell _me_ to _his_ face that you felt I wasn't competent for the job and that I would drag you down. So now he doesn't think I can hack it either. I'm gonna prove you all wrong. Watch me."

 _I'm not hearing this._ She felt as if she should take in what he was saying. Maybe she should consider it. Feel bad about it. She was too tired for that. Too emotionally drained.

"Jordy, you are still a liar. It wasn't Nick who attacked you."

"Good cops don't lie." He stepped back. "I did not lie."

She cocked her ears, her eyes meeting his directly. "You think you're a good cop? Did you actually see Nick attack you?"

He stared for a few seconds. "Of course."

"You actually saw him so clearly at the time of the attack that you could identify him indisputably?"

His face darkened with irritation. "If you're going to be pedantic, no. I saw him across the road. I turned to unlock my door. I was jumped. It was a fox. A red fox. When my head cleared, it was Nick who was right next to me. Can I not put two and two together?"

She handed him the clipboard.

"What's this?"

"DNA testing results. I had them printed off this morning. I thought I'd better check out your story. You know, see whose blood was on your clothing. There's fox and hare blood alright. Only, it's not just Nick's."

He held the clipboard out for her to take, shaking his head with a bemused look. "Oh, it's not just Nick's? Whose then?"

"Orville Porter's"

"'Orville Porter'? You're kidding me. I saw Nick. I do not know an Orville Porter and he has no motive for attacking me."

Judy put her paws on her hips. "Actually you do know an Orville Porter and he does have a motive. You arrested him on your beat with Nick, when he hit my partner on the road. He was racing through the lights to make a job interview. You cost him his interview, his license and the job he already had." She watched him gape. "I know because we picked him up at noon. Damning evidence guaranteed he confessed on the spot."

"Why was Nick there? Answer me that," he demanded.

"Well, I can't speak for him, but I would guess he was going to challenge you about Finnick. Then you got jumped. Someone must have called the ZPD to get help and it wasn't you. And yes, I've listened to our audio logs. I did that just after lunch. Officer Higgins on reception didn't recognize Nick's voice at the time because Nick doesn't mingle with the night staff. Coming clearer now? So I guess someone must have fought off your assailant. Of course, Nick didn't come out with this because once his blood was on you, he knew too well what your prejudices would do. He knew suspicion would fall on him as soon as it came out that he was there. At a guess, I'd say he received the injuries from protecting you. He hid those claw-marks from me too. I had our doctors check him over. So, you've testified and accused an innocent colleague of a crime on the basis of putting two and two together. I'm pretty certain that may even be a suspendable offense."

Jordy's eyes strayed back to the paper. He stepped away from her. "You're lying."

Judy rolled her eyes. "You can ask our Forensics team about-"

"Stop lying!" he shouted, tears forming.

"-about my visit to them this morning. They'll confirm every detail."

The hare slumped on the bed, staring again at the clipboard. Judy once more felt like she should feel sorry for him. Say something perhaps. She said nothing.

Jordy looked up at her. He was broken. Neutralized. Couldn't hurt Nick anymore. "I saw him," he said weakly, almost pleadingly.

Judy sighed and glanced around the room. First hospital room she'd seen with no Get Well cards. She settled her eyes on the hare again.

"Or maybe every aggressive fox looks the same to you hares," she said, before turning around and letting herself out through the door, clicking the light off as she left.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hello, hello! Thank you for reading my latest chapter and I hope you are still enjoying this story. Admit it. A lot of you thought it just might have been Nick. I'm a devil aren't I? Anyway, this fanfic has come a long way. 100 favs? I love you guys. Thank you so much. PLEASE REVIEW! It makes my day every time I see new reviews posted up here and I reply to every single one that I can. Guests, thank you all for following and reading. You keep me motivated. You all do. :) Oh, and whoever goes under the guest name of 'slayerfordepth', I'm sorry about my cliffhangers. I feel most chastened. ;) Have a great day all and I'll see you soon. What will happen next? You'll just have to wait and find out.**

 _ **-AF**_


	19. This broken world

**By AngloFalcon**

 **Chapter Nineteen**

 **This broken world**

* * *

 _Nick Wilde stood by the roadside, watching the hare as he approached his door. The fox's paws flexed. He didn't know what he could do or say, but that hare had done everything in his power to tear his life apart. He had played Judy at every turn and had tried to stand between them, keeping them separate. He had arrested Nick's best friend. Doubted Nick's competency and sincerity as an officer. He had to be challenged. The words would come, but first Nick had to slow his breathing, the anticipation of a confrontation already making him feel uneasy. Had the hare just glanced in his direction? Had he seen him standing there? Nick didn't care. It was time to talk._

 _He hesitated. Something wasn't right. The feeling came before he even saw what caused his hesitation. Movement. He saw a figure slip out from the side alley which lay just steps away from Officer Jerome's apartment. A tight walkway littered with bins, trash bags and debris. Whoever it was, Nick was impressed that they had managed to stay out of even his sight._

 _Within seconds, the figure rushed the hare, grabbing him around his waste and ripping him away from the door, slamming his body onto the pavement, face down. Nick's eyes widened. He instinctively took a step forward, then halted. The figure was a fox. A male red fox. He began slamming his fists into the hare's body, striking the back of his head, his shoulders, digging his knee into the small of Jordy's back._

 _Nick still stood, watching. Why wasn't he rushing to help? Maybe the hare deserved it. Why should he help him? He snarled, repressing those thoughts, ashamed to even have toyed with them. He took off, bolting across the road, aiming for the fox. The assailant was so focused on the hare, he never saw Nick coming._

 _Nick's elbow slammed into the fox's head, throwing him to the side with a heavy crack. The fox's eyes flashed with rage as he scrambled to get to his feet. He jolted towards Nick, racking his claws across Nick's chest, tearing his shirt, splitting the skin beneath the fur._

 _Nick yelped, stepping back, then slammed into the fox again, throwing him down onto the stone stairs. The fox's back crunched on the edges, pain straining his face. Nick was on top of him now. He reached down to his side, grasping for his handcuffs. Nothing. Of course. He wasn't in uniform._

 _The fox kicked Nick backwards, scrabbling to the side and stumbled forward, breaking into a full run, twisting down the side alley, tripping over bin bags. Nick was about to begin the chase, but a groan from Jordy brought his attention down to the wounded hare. He crouched down beside the officer, turning him over. The blood from Nick's chest dribbled down, staining Jordy's clothing. The hare looked like he was suffering from concussion. How long had he been unconscious?_

 _Jordy's eyes flickered open. They locked onto Nick's face. To his surprise, Nick saw them crystallize with hatred. Anger. Then the hare drifted out of consciousness again._

 _Nick sat back. What had that look meant? Surely Jordy couldn't think Nick had been his attacker? He had just helped the damn hare. Nick shook his head in disbelief. His situation began to dawn on him. He looked down at the hare. His clothes were covered in Nick's blood. Nick glanced around, worry settling over him. Security cameras. They would show what had happened. There were none. He looked at every corner of the street. The only one on the far side wouldn't have captured the attack. The assailant was gone. It was just Nick and the hare. Had people seen how angry he'd been with Jordy before? Judy would believe him. Judy would know what to do. He couldn't stay here though. If he was found like this, he would be arrested until Jordy could offer a description of what had happened._

 _A moan escaped the lips of the unconscious officer. Nick glanced down. Despite himself, he felt pity for the hare. He should have stepped in sooner. He needed help. Nick reached for his phone, tapping in the number for the ZPD._

* * *

She knew what she had to do.

Somehow, she had to make things right with Nick. Undo the damage she had caused and heal those raw fealings. Her stomach churned as she marched through the corridors of the ZPD headquarters. She passed wings devoted to fingerprint testing, gun identification and substance analysis. The iron doors to the savagery unit leaned forward to greet her, inviting her into the cold embrace of the dangerous and the uncontrollable.

A Jaguar supervisor smiled at her from over his desk as she passed. She never noticed. Jordy was gone, from her mind at least, and _he_ was no longer the threat to her relationship with Nick. She was. The thought made her stop.

She leaned against a condensation drenched wall, its shiny surface the product of the humid temperatures maintained in the unit to keep vicious inmates drowsy. Currently, there was only one inmate. The moisture slicked across her fur as she touched the wall. A dull pounding began vibrating in her head, not yet painful, but causing discomfort as she fought the growing tightness in her chest. She had to be strong. For him. Her breathing slowed and came to a more regular pace. After a few more moments, she stood tall and continued her journey towards his containment unit.

The door to the unit finally loomed in front of her, brightly lit from the outside but showing no light through the glass. He must be sleeping. Was he exhausted from all the fear and tension? She couldn't bring herself to say it but it squeezed through her mental barriers regardless. _The hate?_ She raised one paw to her mouth and closed her eyes tightly, fingering the metal door knob with the other, eventually gripping it firmly and turning the ball clockwise.

The room echoed with each footstep, although no sound penetrated the glass sheet which divided her from her friend. The word made her wince. Judy came to a stop before the barrier, casting her glance to the wolf who stood guard. She knew him. He was a fan of theirs. He had once admitted that the two of them had been his inspiration for joining. Their determination to always do what was right awoke the noblest sentiments in his personality. Guilt stung at her when she realised that after all his compliments, she didn't remember his name. He glanced at her and then towards the cell, understanding her expression. With a reassuring nod, he shuffled aside and left the room at a prompt pace, closing the door solidly behind him. She promised herself she would find out his name.

After a security card was swiped down the pristine scanner, the door slid open, allowing Judy to pass into the dim interior. She tapped the wet panel on the glass wall which controlled the lights. The room brightened slowly, stopping at a low-light status. It reminded her of sunrise.

He was sitting on his bed, not asleep as she had expected. His green eyes stared at her, unreadable. The metal muzzle acted as an undeniable reminder of how severely she had let him down, betrayed his trust. Under that gaze, every one of her words which lay primed dissipated. All those phrases and explanations she had prepared on her way through the corridors slipped from her and nothing seemed sufficient. Ultimately, the room, the muzzle, the bed and the dark were the true demonstrations of what she had done and no choice words could explain them away. She began to realise that perhaps she couldn't fix those wounds. Maybe nothing could and maybe nothing should.

She walked to his bed, dropping down to meet him at face level. Meeting those eyes was painful. It didn't matter. She tried to convey her sorrow, her pain, her love. Let them wash over. Channel to him through her eyes all she was feeling. He kept staring. The tears came, but they were hers. She was no longer able to fight them back. It made no difference. The green eyes were cold.

Before she knew what happened she was jolted backwards and slammed against the smooth wall, carried by the forcefulness of his movement as he grabbed her shoulders and pushed. She was pinned. Those eyes flashed with anger. Disgust? And for the first time in months, she was afraid of him. More afraid than she had ever been. The impact had winded her, but had not hurt in any real way, causing more shock than damage. Under his gaze, she crumpled. Her eyes broke contact and looked down towards his shirt, anywhere to escape. Her shoulders burned. He was showing her how he felt.

She had lost him. It was over. The look in his eyes had told her that this was beyond healing. The tightness in her chest returned, threatening to limit her air supply. She felt like she was choking and her heart-rate increased. Could he see that? Feel her shaking? Did he care? She wouldn't ask him to loosen his grip and she wouldn't let him go. She would bring him back. He didn't need to see her desperation, he needed to see her love. The fear didn't matter. She smothered it inside herself.

Judy's eyes flicked up once again and met his fierce glare. Her arms moved behind him, restricted by the pressure on her shoulders, feeling for the back-strap of his muzzle. She gripped the black-fabric belt, working from memory, loosening its tightness. In her mind, she realised that he could have done this any time. He wasn't handcuffed like other animals would have been when they were taken in. He had chosen to keep the muzzle on once it was there. Why? His eyes lost a fraction of their intensity. He was simply watching her. She gulped back her desire to cry out with the stress, perspiration trickling down her back, soaking her uniform. The muzzle came loose and she lifted it away from his head, uncovering that face she had grown to trust. A rim of bruising showed clearly where the muzzle had rested. Their eyes never broke contact. She would show him. He had to see that she understood. She brought her arms down, separating them only to bring the muzzle around him to her side. She raised it to her own face. It was too large and covered half her neck as well. His arms fell to his sides and he took a step back as she worked the strap on the back of her head, tightening the muzzle until it sat securely across her face.

He exhaled, lips parting slightly as if he was about to speak. Nothing came. She no longer knew what she was seeing in his eyes. It was something new. It wasn't yet the reassurance she so longed to see. Was this not enough? Would he really never forgive her?

She slid down the wall and sat on the cell floor, hugging her knees in towards her chest. The tears returned with the tightness. She was now gasping for breath, her body shuddering with each attempt to fill her lungs. The muzzle had no effect on her breathing. It was her own feelings which were panicking. She was losing him. How could she lose him?

He stood and watched. She wanted him to comfort her, just as she longed to comfort him. Somehow, everything would be set right. It wasn't fair that they had been brought to this. Everything had been perfect, their feelings finally coming to the surface. Now he had sunk back into himself. She was failing.

The temperature in the room was unbearable.

The fox wiped his paw slowly on his Hawaiian shirt. He took half a step forward, or perhaps it was merely a lean. His paw wavered by his side hesitantly. Finally, he knelt down and brought his arms around her, pulling her into an awkward embrace. She leaned against his shoulder, the muzzle digging into the fur on his neck, the metal soaked with her tears which dribbled down to be absorbed by the fabric of his shirt. The fox shuddered, although no tears of his own formed. All too soon, he let go of her and stood. He didn't remove the muzzle. He lowered his paw, taking a slow step backwards. He looked silently for a few moments longer, then he turned. Her fox walked out of the unit, leaving her alone in the gloom. The heat. The doubt.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Aloha!**

 **This was a shorter chapter because I felt it deserved its own treatment. My gratitude to Cimar of Turalis WildeHopps for some amazing suggestions on this piece. He's a swell guy, a talented writer and has a keen mind for drama. Cheers dude. Please let me know your thoughts in the reviews. I love reading each and every review and can't thank you all enough for the follows, favourites and support. It keeps me posting as I don't want to let you guys down. This was a pretty tough chapter to write without dialogue but I felt that any dialogue could easily stray into being too hackneyed and obvious. I believe during highly stressful situations with loved ones, words often escape us when we most need them. I hope it's stronger like this. What do you think?  
**

 **Until next time!**

 _ **-AF**_


	20. Out of love

**By AngloFalcon  
**

 **Chapter Twenty**

 **Out of love**

* * *

Judy lay on the cell floor. The five minutes since Nick had left may as well have been days. She had failed. Why had she failed? He had to forgive her. The tears had dried and now there was simply the sick sensation that comes after clashes with loved ones. When he hugged her, she had felt hope just beginning to flicker. It went with him. Now she was empty. Cold.

She saw movement. Rubbing her eyes to clear her vision, she looked up to see Chief Bogo enter the room, approaching the unit. He stopped when he saw her, jaw opening slightly. He took in a deep breath, mind clicking towards an intuitive understanding of what had transpired. The chief walked through the doorway into the unit, stooping in order to fit.

Judy quickly got to her feet and fumbled with the muzzle, trying to find the strap and missing it every time. She increased the speed of her movements, frustration building.

"Hopps, turn around," the chief said quietly. She did as asked and felt the strap loosen as the buffalo gently pulled the muzzle off her face. She turned to face him.

He focused on her with his intense gaze, then glanced around the room slowly, almost imperceptibly shaking his head. He looked to her again. "Hopps, you should have waited for me."

She swallowed. He was right. "Yes sir. I'm sorry." Her ears fell. "I just…I had to see him."

He sat down on what had briefly been Nick's bed, leaning his enormous frame forward a little and folding his hooves in front of him. "How long has he been gone?"

"I don't know if the other officers let him leave."

"I do. Not many know he is meant to be here. Those who do wouldn't stop him. You know how they feel about him."

She smiled despite herself. She did know.

"Hopps, what happened?" the chief asked, not meeting her gaze. She thought she saw apprehension in his face, an unwillingness to hear what he must know was coming. She was probably reading too much. Reading what wasn't even there.

"I think I lost him sir." The words felt hollow. She had tried so hard to avoid needing to say them. The room fell silent.

"No Hopps. We lost him." His eyes strayed to her without him turning his head.

She swallowed, unsure how to respond.

Looking ahead again, he sat up straight. "I'm sorry for you both."

She felt her eyes glazing with moisture. _No, damn it_. She wouldn't do that. Not in front of the chief. Her paws came together and she wrung them for a few seconds, regaining her composure. She looked up again, thinking things through step by step.

"Sir, why? I shouldn't have made that call. I don't know that anyone can make those decisions." She squared her shoulders and raised her chin, as if she was reporting on a case. "Did I do wrong, sir?"

The buffalo smiled faintly. "No. You didn't do wrong, Hopps. You made a choice. There was no backing out of it. Think about what we said before today. Before this."

"About being a good cop?"

"It involves sacrifice. Sometimes you have to make the impossible calls. Those calls come with the likelihood of sacrifice."

Her ears sank further. "Sir, I've done this to him for a promotion. A career."

"I don't think so. I think you've done it to him _for_ him. You know that."

She smiled. "You sound like my parents." Her expression became tense once more. "He doesn't realize. What if he never understands?"

The buffalo stood up and walked to the glass wall, stopping just by the open door-frame. He looked back, brow creased but voice kind.

"Make him understand. Take the week off. You make this your priority. But Hopps, I don't want to lose you too."

He stepped through the doorway but halted a final time.

"We need that fox," he said, without looking back. "The ZPD needs you both."

* * *

Judy Hopps felt the breeze tickle her face as she walked through the dry streets under a midday sun. Her uniform gave her confidence that cars would respect her presence and she barely took note of whether the lights allowed pedestrians to cross the roads or not. Her mind was already on him. She just had to see him again. No questions had been asked when she collected Nick's freshly pressed uniform. 'Good luck' were the only words any officers said to her. Finally, their colleagues were willing to say that the headquarters felt hollow without the partners together, admitting it with their eyes if not their words. The two had become an example of what all the staff jointly worked to achieve. The perfect cops. Animals recognised them on the streets. Did they wonder what had happened? The chief had been meticulous in guarding the events from the eyes of the media. Nothing had been leaked.

Nick needed time. She wouldn't rush him. She knew him too well from their months together and he would be won again. Naturally, he had received leave from work so he could remain in his apartment, recovering inside. So far as she knew, he hadn't been outdoors since.

She was two streets away. With a turn of her head as she passed by, Judy stared at the doorway where Officer Jerome had been attacked. Nothing had been the same since. That had been the catalyst. Now things could go back to the way they always had been. One difficult conversation remained the only barrier between her and the fox she loved.

Judy halted. She was standing at the steps to his apartment block. She hadn't even been aware of the pavement rolling beneath her, bringing her to him. She touched the wood of the entrance. With a push of the door she entered the sparse hall, walking purposefully to the staircase. One flight up, she turned to the right, seeing his doorway from a distance. A memory flashed into her mind – opening that door and seeing him asleep in a room strewn with litter. She had enjoyed that chance to embarrass him, teasing him because he overslept. She discarded the memory.

Before she reached the frame, the door opened, allowing a figure to slip out, closing the door behind him. Finnick was free of all charges. The only witness to his alleged crime was Jordy, and Jordy would no longer testify. With the impossibility of evidence, prolonged containment would be a breach of the ZPD's governing authority. Why was he here? The small fennec fox wore a white t-shirt and black sweatpants. His eyes slightly rounded when he saw her, but he quickly adopted a forced friendliness. They faced one another. After some brief seconds, he smiled weakly.

"I'm sorry he asked you what he did. To give stuff up. He had no business doing that."

Judy made no reply. Finnick's massive ears pricked but he didn't try to get anything out of her. He strolled around her, heading towards the stairs. Judy felt him touch her paw as he passed. Perhaps it was an accident and meant nothing. She stared round at him, puzzled by his uncharacteristic behaviour. Was he trying to reassure her? Warn her? First time for everything.

She looked at her paw, holding it up, waiting outside the door. But she didn't knock. She stood there instead, listening. Her keen ears picked out sounds from behind the door which she knew must be her friend. He was crying – a muffled whimper he was trying to control. Judy sank to her knees and rested against the door, feeling the cheap wood against her fur. Somehow she knew he was propped against the other side. She imagined stroking his fur, letting him rest his head against her shoulder, knowing what she would say to him. Could he sense her there?

After a few minutes, the rabbit climbed to her feet and knocked gently on the door, bringing the quiet sounds to an end.

"Finnick?" Nick's voice sounded thick with emotion.

"No Nick. It's me."

The door opened a crack. Even in the dark of the room she could see the gleam of his eyes looking up through the slit in the doorway. She remembered the fear those eyes had awoken in her. Their coldness and anger. In the gloom, his emotions at seeing her were unreadable.

"Nick, please. Let me in."

He watched her silently.

"Please," she begged, "We need to talk things over. You don't need to worry about Jordy. Jordy is gone. I can't leave you like this. You need help."

The pause made her fur stand on end with anticipation, but then he climbed to his feet, moved back and opened the door fully, allowing her inside. She walked in cautiously, stepping over the mess which lay strewn on the ground. The interior was dark and stuffy. She heard the door close behind her and her heart began beating faster. Sweat began collecting on the back of her neck. Why was she afraid? She knew Nick. He wouldn't hurt her. She turned her head to face him in the shadows, seeing the glint of his eyes. He looked exhausted. His fur was disheveled. Wet lines stained the fur under his eyes where dark bags had formed. The room smelt musky. Judy didn't want to let any displeasure show on her face.

"Well?" he asked. His tone was flat.

She took a death breath, steadying herself emotionally. "Nick, I'm sorry. Let me start with that. I am sorry."

He folded his arms.

She steadied her tone, repressing any anxiety. "Nick, I've proven you innocent. It's over. Please, come back to me. Come back to the ZPD."

The silence of the room began to unnerve her, then a scornful chuckle cut through the air between them. The fox shook his head slowly. "I really don't understand you rabbits."

She felt the tears coming and she didn't know why. She fought them away. Why was he laughing at her?

He tensed and continued. "You believe I'm innocent, so you arrest me. You love me and can't bare to lose me, so you hurt me. I open up to you about my childhood and you trample over me, taking me back to where I was."

"Nick..."

"Go back to the ZPD? They didn't believe in me either. They dropped me just as quick as they heard rumors about me." He leaned back against the wall.

"No," Judy took a step closer, holding her paws together, "No Nick. Most of the department didn't know. Chief Bogo didn't tell them. The ones who did kept quiet. They all miss you, Nick. The forensics department wouldn't test all of the samples because after they identified your blood the first time, they didn't want to create a stronger case against you. Chief Bogo believes in you. He wants you to come back. I want you to come back."

He flicked his gaze to the corner of the room, then looked back at her. "So, it was just you then? Your personal decision? Your call to bring me in?"

Something fell inside her. She wanted to cry again. She wanted to be sick. Anything other than say what she had to. "Yes. It was just me. All me. I couldn't lose you, Nick."

The fox's expression was icy. There was no love. No understanding.

"I did it for you Nick. I know it hurt you. I wish I didn't have to hurt you."

He opened the door again and stepped to the side. "Get out Judy."

"Nick!"

"Get out." He didn't even look at her.

For some reason, anger began to boil inside her. Her paws felt prickly and her face was growing hot. She had done it for him. She did love him. Why was he ignoring her?

"How can you be so selfish?" she muttered bitterly.

He turned his head to her, disbelief evident on his face. "I beg your pardon?"

"How can you just ignore me? Forget about what I did for you? Okay, I hurt you. I've told you I'm sorry. I cleared your name. I never once believed you were guilty." She could hear her voice rising. "But you were willing to throw it all in. Risk leaving for years. Maybe never coming back! You wanted me to just drop everything to make you feel better."

His paw tightened on the door-frame. She could see his shoulders tense. She didn't care.

"Judy-"

She cut him off. "Will you just stop thinking about yourself?!" Her anger was seeping out. She wanted to stop but couldn't, a buildup of stress finally finding release. "Yes, I brought you in. I stopped you from making another stupid decision which would mess up your life. Who else would stop you?"

He stiffened, eyes cold. A snarl grew in his throat. She had never seen him looking so angry. It only made her more furious. She wouldn't be intimidated. He had to listen. She walked closer.

"I didn't want to hurt you, but I had to. And I would do it again, Nick. You were throwing everything away on a bad decision that would ruin your life. You were going to wreck everything you'd achieved over the last year. I put myself on the line and risked _you_ hating me. For you. For your life. I would do it again because you-"

His paw shot round, swinging towards her. She jolted in surprise and dropped towards the floor, feeling his paw brush past her ears. Her elbow slammed into the floorboards. She lay in the doorway, half in and out of his apartment. The aggression on his face brought back all the fear she had felt in the cell. Worse this time. Fresh fear. A kind she had never experienced. Her heart was drumming rapidly and her ears fell back. She hadn't meant most of what she had just said, or at least not the way it came out. She had just been so angry. Stressed.

His expression changed within seconds, dropping and being replaced with shock. His paw lowered to his side. She could see remorse in his eyes, as if he was suddenly realising what had happened.

"Judy?" he stammered, holding out a paw to help her up. Her eyes fixed on his paw and she instinctively backed away from him, crawling out of his apartment, fear overriding any other thoughts. He was changed in an instant, all the anger being completely replaced by a look of desperation. Guilt.

"Judy!" Nick repeated. He clapped his paws to his head, running them through his fur violently. "Judy, I'm sorry. I didn't-...I really wouldn't have-..."

She couldn't hold back the tears anymore. They came streaming down her cheeks, coming out with violent sobs as she wiped them away with her paws. What was happening between them? Why was it all falling apart? She pulled herself up against the wall of the corridor, trying to control her emotions.

"Judy, I'm sorry!"

She couldn't talk with him. She turned away and hurried down the hall, leaving the fox standing in the dark of the corridor.

* * *

The fox sat on his bed. The light was gradually fading outside and streetlamps were flickering into life to boldly challenge the dark. He was numb. He had lost her. She had come to him to pick things up the way they had been before and he had nearly struck her. She only ever wanted the best for him. That rabbit was always looking out for him. She loved him. He had seen it in her eyes.

He shuddered, gulping down his remaining whimpers. In the isolation of his room, no one could hear him anyway and no one cared. He was just a lone fox with his own demons to face.

The muzzle. Sensation flashed across him as if the metal was still attached to his face. Fresh anger churned within. It was her fault.

The image dropped away again. All he could think about was the harm he nearly did her. He had tried to hurt her. He had promised never to let himself hurt her. Promised himself that he would always be there to protect her from any danger. That blow had been for her. It was thanks to her sharp reflexes that he had missed. It wasn't planned. It just came.

Of course she would never have let him leave the city. What had he been thinking? Could he have managed ten years alone? How could he have asked her to abandon everything for a selfish, impulsive conman?

Nick's eyes widened when he realised he had slipped back into his old way of thinking. He wasn't a conman. He was a cop. A ZPD cop. Only he wasn't. He didn't deserve it.

He wrapped his arms around himself, digging his claws into his fur, drawing blood and barely noticing.

The muzzle.

The blow.

His anger.

Her pain.

She would never forgive him. She would hate him. Worst of all, she would fear him. Her look of fright still burned in his mind, a look he had never seen on her face, even when they had faced death together as partners. Was all that really behind them? Something of the past?

He reached for his phone, knowing what to do. He would call her. Apologize. And say what? How? Would she ever trust herself around him again?

The muzzle.

The fear.

He slammed the phone into the duvet of his bed, doing no damage but releasing some of his energy. His mind was swirling. Swimming. It was like his nightmare. The one he had after she tranquilized him. The one where he hurt her.

Before he even knew what he was doing, he picked up his phone again and began typing a message.

 _Tomorrow. Meet in the park. Please._

His thumb wavered but the fox squeezed his eyes shut, refusing to think before the action was done. He selected Judy as the contact and tapped send. He regretted it immediately. He didn't deserve to see her. He would only make things worse.

Within seconds a reply appeared.

 _12:00_

He exhaled. She was willing to meet again. Why? How could she? It brought home to him all the more keenly everything he had just been thinking. She was the caring one. She looked out for him. He was the problem. How could he have nearly hurt her? But then why had she muzzled him?

Nick curled up on the bed, whimpering once again like some cub too afraid to face the harshness of life. She was willing to talk. Maybe she would forgive him. But he knew one thing - things could never be the same between them again. Never.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hi all!**

 **I know by this stage it sounds old, but I honestly can't thank you enough for all the support. You guys are just the best. Thank you followers. Thank you everyone for the faves. Most of all, thanks for the kind reviews and feedback. Guests, you make my day. Goldyx, mazing, Robert Escher, Liam Monedjem, 'guest' (XD), Jamdea, EXTREMEHOBO and all other guests, however you choose to call yourselves, I appreciate your support and love to hear from you all. It's been quite the ride so far!**

 **This chapter is a deluxe edition. Extra long. :) This is to make up for it being a bit late and to thank you all for your patience. When I can't update as regularly, the chapters can be longer to make up. Simple as that. As I always say, PLEASE REVIEW! I like to know what you're thinking (O.O). Contact me as well if you ever have any questions, concerns, requests for reviews or would like any help on your own stories. I'll do my very best to help.  
**

 **A shout out to some awesome pals who were willing to share their thoughts. Cimar of Turalis WildeHopps, Matri, Mangaka Shuzen, I appreciate your insights. Please, everyone else, don't be shy. I'm listening.**

 **Let's make this happen.**

 _ **Cheers. :)**_

 _ **-AF**_


	21. Handle with care

**By AngloFalcon  
**

 **Chapter Twenty One**

 **Handle with care**

* * *

The park was quiet. A gentle breeze rustled the dying leaves in the late afternoon sun. Judy couldn't put a number to the amount of picnics she had shared with her partner. Back then, she didn't value them as highly. Their memories now brought fresh smiles to her face. She wore the same clothes as she used to on those picnics – denim jeans and a sky blue t-shirt. She was sitting in the grass on her cross-hatched blanket, waiting for him.

"Judy."

She spun around. How did he sneak up on her? _Clever fox_.

"Nick!" she smiled, warmly and securely. It was an act, but she wouldn't let uncertainty show. She remembered her fear from yesterday after he lashed out at her. It wasn't his fault. She had pushed him too soon. He needed the reassurance. He had already suffered so much.

The fox kept his distance, maybe two meters away. He was wearing the clothes she'd seen him in the first time they had met. The Hawaiian shirt looked just as tasteless now as then. His posture was tense. No anger. No happiness. Face unreadable. She chose to see his lack of aggression as a good sign.

"Do you want to sit down?" she offered, patting the warm grass.

He nodded and dropped to the ground. His eyes flitted to hers and glanced away as soon as they met. He fidgeted, seeming overly jumpy.

"I've missed being with you," she stated, breaking the ice.

His shoulders drooped lower.

The rabbit forced a laugh. "That was a compliment Nick. No need to look so sad about it."

His eyes rose to meet hers again. She saw shame in his expression. Or was it frustration? _Is this still about the muzzle_?

She closed her eyes, breaking contact then opening them again slowly. _"_ Nick, you know I couldn't let you leave. You must know that. It wouldn't have worked."

"Judy, you were right to muzzle me." His voice was hollow and his paws strayed around in the grass aimlessly.

The rabbit's ears perked in surprise. "What?"

"How could...it doesn't matter anymore." He looked broken, ears lowering a few centimeters. "Finnick talked to me about it all. That's why he was in my apartment. I know you were just looking out for me."

 _Finnick? Finnick told Nick to forgive me?_ She slid a few inches towards him, moving closer. "Nick, I couldn't let you go. You need to understand that. I couldn't because I..."

His eyes met hers again. "Because you what?"

Judy took a deep breath, fighting to keep her emotions in check. The sick feeling in her stomach returned. She was about to reply when she saw that he looked like he was struggling with fresh emotions and losing. Something was wrong. He sat quietly at first, then a few tears began sliding down his cheeks. She had never seen him look so helpless. It was time for the risk. She shifted forward until she was beside him and pulled him into an embrace. Hugged him tightly. Hugged him so he would never leave her again. He felt limp. His heavy breathing increased. She could hear his heart thumping as if he was afraid. She held onto him like it was her last chance.

"What's going on, Nick? You have to forgive me for what I did. Please."

She could feel him trying to break free from her embrace, making her all the more desperate.

"I hurt you," he said, finally pushing her away gently and moving backwards.

Judy stared at him, not knowing how to respond.

"I tried to hurt you yesterday. I can't let myself hurt you."

The rabbit shook her head quickly. "No. Nick, you didn't hurt me. Not really. It's fine. I'm fine. Don't worry."

"Don't worry?" he repeated, voice cracking. He climbed to his feet, taking a few steps away from her. "I promised I would never hurt you."

"And you didn't, Nick."

His paws moved up to his face, rubbing his cheeks aggressively, wiping away the dampness. "That strike was meant for you, Judy. I wasn't thinking. I was just so angry about the last few days. About what you did to me. I didn't mean to frighten you like that. I've let you down."

She scrambled up. The sun shone down on them with a gentle warmth. The cool breeze should have made them feel calm. She moved towards him again. "Nick, listen to me. It's okay. It really is okay. You've been through so much recently. Just come back to work. Once things return to normal, we'll forget all about this. You'll see. Please. The ZPD wants you back."

He turned away, offering no reply. The silence made her feel nervous again and the tightness in her stomach increased. Did he not believe her?

The sun continued to warm the ground. The breeze died down, the rustling of leaves subsiding.

"Carrots?"

"Yeah Nick?"

"Thank you."

 _For forgiving you?_ She shook slightly, wanting to hold him again. Her tension ebbed away, replaced with tentative relief.

"I love you, Mr. Wilde."

He turned to face her. She could see affection in his green eyes, but the wariness was undeniably there in his expression. She pushed it out of her mind. It would just take a few days to completely return to the trust they used to share. The rabbit stepped forward, wiping the last of her tears away. She almost didn't notice him moving backwards away from her, maintaining the distance. This was her Nick. He was back. It would be alright.

"Judy, I don't deserve to know someone like you." he said, looking beyond her over the park, breathing in the warm air, shaking his head slowly.

"Don't be silly. I'm the lucky one," she insisted. "Will I see you tomorrow at work?" she beamed encouragingly.

He paused.

"They'll all be pleased to see you Nick. Shall I pick you up?"

"No. I'll walk. It's fine."

She nodded, smiling. He wasn't ready for that yet. "I understand."

"Can I have your pen?"

"What?" She was taken by surprise. It was a stupid question. Random. She tilted her head quizzically. "Why?"

He shrugged awkwardly. "I'd just like to borrow it. Can I have it?"

"Tomorrow."

"I'd like it now."

Judy pulled the carrot-shaped pen from her pocket and unwillingly held it out. He stepped towards her and stretched out his paw, gripping the pen. He frowned when she wouldn't release her fingers, holding onto it for a moment. Then she let it go. He placed it in his own pocket and smiled gently.

"Thanks Judy."

His green eyes glinted in the golden light, rekindling the warmth she felt when she was with him. His red fur glowed as he turned. Judy watched as he walked away from her, down the nearby path, paws in his pockets.

* * *

The rains had stopped. A gentle sun replaced the violent downpours of the previous weeks, milder than the heat of summer, yet providing its own pleasant warmth. The spires and streets were the same as the ones Judy had seen times beyond count during her months in the city of Zootopia. She had arrived with innocence, enthusiasm, optimism. Her naivety had been her leading advantage, clothing everything in a crystal brightness and leading her to seek the best opportunities in every encounter. Then she met a fox whose streetwise attitude not only mocked her idealism but presented the first real challenge to her beliefs. He wounded her confidence in her own ability. But she had played that fox at his own game and won. They had been partners, saving each others lives as they carried out their duties, sometimes daily. He'd met her family. He almost was family to her.

Judy hurried into the ZPD headquarters. She wanted to be there when Nick arrived for his first day back. She had told the chief he was returning. The look of relief on the buffalo's face had been something worth seeing. He must have felt responsible for what had happened. Guilty. They both were, even though they did it to protect Nick.

The reception hall was quiet. Few people knew why Nick was away and only a pawful had seen him in the cell anyway. No one was allowed standard entry into the savagery control department, and Bogo wouldn't approve anyone other than those required for guard duty. Forensics now knew Nick was innocent, so they wouldn't say a word about what had happened and where the suspicion had fallen.

Judy checked her watch. Nick was overdue by ten minutes. She smiled. There was nothing new about that.

Three officers arrived and signed in at reception. Judy recognised Fangmeyer among them but didn't go over to greet the tigeress. Her mind was focused on Nick and she eyed the door again.

Fifteen minutes overdue.

"Hey Judy!" Clawhauser called from across the room. "Everything cool? You're looking like you've lost your car keys or something."

"Yeah, I'm good!" she shouted back, smiling reassuringly. "Just waiting for Nick. He's due back today."

The cheetah giggled excitedly, spilling coffee all over the counter. "Oh man, I've missed seeing you two together so much! You know, you make an adorable couple. Has anyone ever told you that? Oh! Maybe I shouldn't say that!" He quickly covered his mouth.

She shook her head, turning to face the door again. She waited another thirty minutes before deciding that today was too soon for him. She pulled her iCarrot out, thumb hovering over the phone symbol next to the picture of his face. That sly grin. She slipped the phone back into her pocket. It was too soon to pressure him. He would come tomorrow.

* * *

Judy reached out and gripped the handle to Nick's room. Her mind flitted back to the last time she had entered his apartment only three days ago. It wasn't worth remembering. She had accepted him not turning up for work yesterday, but he should have come this morning. His continued absence had forced her to ring him during her lunch break. He hadn't answered and some unidentified worry cheated her of her appetite. She had kept trying throughout her shift, and now that she was finished, she knew she had to check on him. Her excuses could no longer silence her doubts.

She creaked the door open and stepped inside.

Judy stood in an empty apartment, staring at the carefully folded bed and tidied floor. She knew in an instant that he wasn't there. Why wasn't he there? The room smelled fresh, all muskiness gone. It had been cleaned.

She walked to his closet, pulling the door open. His clothes still hung where they normally did, save for the Hawaiian shirt and brown trousers. He would never give those up. She picked out each shirt. The blue denim one he wore to _Savanna Springs_. The green t-shirt from his stay in Bunnyburrows. The purple shirt he wore to the cinema. Each had its own feel. Texture. Smell.

She returned to the bed, a numb feeling taking over. His officer uniform lay neatly folded on his pillow. The doe raised a paw to her mouth. A horrible thought was slipping into her mind. She felt cold, a chill crawling down her back.

Judy reluctantly opened the brown box which had been placed on top of the uniform. His badge. Polished.

 _Nicholas P. Wilde. Trust. Integrity. Bravery._

She was empty. It didn't make sense. They had worked things through.

The rabbit sunk in on herself, tears forming in her eyes.

Every challenge they had faced, that fox had taught her something new. When they first met, he taught her to fight for the things she believed in. When she had to apologize after her reckless statements about predators, he taught her to think openly, to put aside her prejudices, that she could overcome her failings and that no one was perfect.

She curled up on his bed, shaking.

He was gone. She had failed somehow. It was over between them.

A memory rose in her head - the speech she gave when Nick first received his badge. What had she said?

 _Real life is messy_.

* * *

 **Hey guys!**

 **Guests, thank you all. Except you Immortan Joe. You scoundrel, sir! :P Wolfbandit, I'm sorry for messing with you. It is drama though! XD**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! If you don't, I'll literally delete this chapter fic forever. :P Just kidding. But seriously, it is appreciated.  
**

 **-AF**


	22. Divided

**By AngloFalcon  
**

 **Chapter Twenty Two**

 **Divided**

* * *

The streets were quiet. The hour was too early for many animals to be going about their business. A chill temperature warned of more Autumnal weather to come. Nick Wilde put one foot in front of the other, headed nowhere.

Judy must have realised he was gone by now. He knew she would be upset. But she was a strong bunny and he also knew that she had enough true friends for her to move on. He hated himself for doing it, but she would be better off without him.

Nick dug his paws deeper into his pockets, keeping his head down against the cold morning air.

He had hurt her. He would never forgive himself for that and seeing that she forgave him so readily only showed how undeserving he was of that rabbit. She was kind, thoughtful and saw the best in everyone. He had only ever been a bad influence on her, just as he was on everyone he knew. For years, he had believed he shouldn't let anyone get close to him because they could hurt him the way he had been hurt as a child. Now he saw that rather than Judy hurting him, he was the less reliable of the two of them. A ZPD cop? Who was he kidding.

He stopped at a grimy stand, buying a coffee from the teenage weasel, coughing as the smoke from the seller's cigarette wafted into his face. The coffee tasted like it was half oil. At such a cheap price, it probably was.

The image of Judy's terrified face as she lay on the floor flashed back into his mind. He squeezed his eyes shut and took a sip from the coffee, relishing the lubricating effect of liquid passing down his throat, even if it tasted disgusting.

He still didn't know if he was right for leaving her without a goodbye, but he would probably only do more damage the more time he spent with her. The quicker she left him behind, the better. She had managed perfectly well without him. Turns out that dumb dream of predator and prey finding love was just as real as his childhood fantasies of being a loyal ranger and making friends of his own age.

A vibration tapped against his leg. He pulled his phone out of his pocket.

Judy Hopps.

Rejecting her call the first time had been hard. It was getting progressively easier the more he told himself it was better for her this way. He couldn't bring himself to tap reject, waiting instead until the call timed out. He felt a tightness in his chest but suppressed any whimpers with another sip of coffee.

Where to now? What could he do with his life? He'd lost his best friend, lost his job and had surely lost the respect of his colleagues by this stage. He didn't have the character to cut it as a cop, or the cynicism to be a conman anymore. He had been changed too much by that beautiful soul of Judy's to go back to his old ways. He would just have to lay low. Wait. Something would come. He would figure it out. Maybe he would catch a glimpse of Judy, just to make sure she was coping well. It would hurt to see her working with someone else and moving on, but it would help him to know that he had been right.

His phone vibrated again. Glancing down, he smiled.

Finnick. Now he was a friend. But he hadn't told Finnick. He would probably have tried to talk him out of it. Told him to go back to Judy. That was one little matchmaker of a Fennec fox. Nick was about to answer, but stopped. What if Judy was using Finnick to find out where he was? She was so forgiving and trusting, she would probably try to find him at first. It was too early to talk with Finnick. He rejected the call.

Nick crumpled the empty coffee carton in his paw and threw it into a public bin as he passed.

* * *

"It's been a week, Hopps."

Judy nodded miserably. She knew where this was going. She also knew the chief was right.

"I think it's time to accept that Nick Wilde has left. For good."

Judy looked up, a professional look masking her feelings. "Sir, maybe he just needed to get away for a few days. He was very upset."

"Judy," Bogo shook his head sympathetically, resting his elbows on his desk, "after how you said you found his apartment, I think we can be sure that's not the case. He hasn't even responded to his old friend." The buffalo's eyes flashed with disapproval at the thought of Finnick.

The office felt oppressive. Overly warm and stuffy.

After moments of silence, Judy nodded again, this time more resolutely. "He's out there, Chief. Give me one more day off my duties to find him."

The chief sighed, glancing over at the rota pinned to the far wall. It was already dangerously unfilled.

"Sir, please. For Nick." Judy begged.

Bogo finally relented. Judy could tell the situation sat badly with him too. "Alright. I will allow you one more search. I can't afford any more officers to help you. Go. Search for him. But promise me you won't be disappointed."

Judy leaped to her feet. It was a chance at least. Her adrenaline was already pumping. "Thank you, sir. One more search. I promise." She darted for the door. "Wish me luck!" she said hurriedly as she raced outside.

Chief Bogo watched her go sadly, returning once again to his paperwork.

* * *

Judy walked through Downtown Zootopia with purpose. She would find Nick. This time, he would be there. She knew why he had gone. He just needed time to work things out in his head. It was probably still about the muzzle. They woud come round. He had a generous spirit, and was waiting for her to find him. That was it.

She thought back to all the time she had spent with him - their deepening relationship. She hadn't seen it happening at first, too caught up in the pace of life. Little by little, she had realised how hard he was trying to get through and that had made her uncomfortable. Now, the thought of being next to him brought a smile to her face. She was back in the cinema. Back in the cafes they usually visited. It was movie night all over again. That could continue just as soon as she caught up with him.

Judy crossed the street, scanning every animal with her keen, purple eyes.

She was lying to herself and she knew it. She tried to stop the thought from slipping through but it was always in the recesses of her mind. Why would he leave his room so tidy and all his possessions there if he was just going for a brief few days? Why would he reject calls from Finnick? She had never known someone to disappear so expertly. There was no trace. No receipts or digital transactions she could trace. Nobody willing to say they'd seen him. She couldn't convincingly deny that it was deliberate on his part. He was consciously staying out of sight. Maybe he wasn't even in Zootopia. The thought sent a fresh shiver down her back.

Her search continued all morning. She never stopped, carefully working across every street she knew, from the market district to the high rise rich district to the squalid fringe-alleys.

She looked at the map again, crossing off every street. There was only time to do this once. Chief Bogo wouldn't accept another day off her normal duties. Nick could be anywhere. If he was inside a shop or mingling with too large a crowd when she passed, she would never see him. The unlikelihood of finding him began to press itself on her. He may not even be in the city.

Judy's eyes fixed on a familiar colour. She knew that tint of green. She focused on a figure turning round onto the far street.

"Nick?" she called.

It was him. It must be him. She had lost sight of him as he walked round the corner but that shirt was unmistakable. She was sure she had caught sight of his red fur.

Judy began racing, chest straining with the effort. She narrowly dodged pedestrians who now filled the midday streets. She shouted apologies back to each one, never slowing. "Nick!"

She turned the corner. The street was quiet, not crowded like the main road and row of shops. It was just a side-street of attractive houses. No one walked on either side except an otter mother and her skipping child. No Nick. No fox.

Judy walked further along, glancing around hopelessly. She stopped three houses down. "Nick?" she called half-heatedly. Nothing. "Nick!" she shouted, louder than before.

There was no point continuing. She wouldn't find him. It hadn't been him. She had just convinced herself to avoid facing the truth. He had left Zootopia. Left her.

The rabbit sank to the pavement, overwhelmed. She covered her eyes with her paws, not even able to cry anymore. It was a deeper feeling than that, like someone had violently scraped something out from within her and she would never be complete without it. It hadn't hurt this badly even when she lost him during the night howler case. Not even Finnick knew where the fox was.

"Ma'am? Ma,am are you okay?"

Judy glanced up and saw the concerned face of the otter mother, her child lingering a few feet away. The scared look on the child's face struck Judy. The rabbit smiled, pulling herself together.

"Thank you. Yes, I'll be fine," she said, not believing a word of it.

* * *

Nick watched the rabbit through the slats of the wooden fence, paws gripping the wood tightly. He was only just recovering from the panic which had seized him after hearing her voice. She wasn't meant to see him. Her patrols never brought her out here. He had only just managed to dart down the side of the house and roll over the fence before she turned down into the street.

Then he saw her reaction and knew he had failed again. It was like a punch to the gut. She hadn't just 'moved on' like he had so stupidly thought. He had hurt her again. He hurt her when he was there and when he was gone. Hurt her every time.

His eyes lingered on the rabbit as she slowly walked back the way she had come. He rested his forehead against the wood, grinding his teeth. Why did he always take it there? It was him. Always him. He couldn't return to her. He wasn't worth anything. He was just a dumb fox. Untrustworthy. Selfish.

He turned away, breathing in deeply. This was all wrong. He wasn't supposed to be lonely. She wasn't supposed to be left hanging. She would have been better off if she had never met him.

The fox turned and climbed over the fence again. He was lucky; the homeowner must have been away. He set off at a fast pace further down the street, in the opposite direction to Judy. He knew now he couldn't stay in Downtown anymore. He had to get away. Everything he did was wrong. He set his eyes straight ahead. He knew where he would go.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys!**

 **This chapter was hard to write. I felt like a rotter but I did enjoy delving into their feelings a bit more. These guys are fun to play with when their happy and even more fun when their sad. But there may yet be bright moments ahead. Have faith. Please review! I love receiving feedback!**


	23. 48 days later

**By AngloFalcon  
**

 **Chapter Twenty Three**

 **48 days later**

* * *

"Your performance has not been consistent. It's slipping."

"Sir, everyone has a bad day. Today was just a bad day."

"Hopps, this wasn't just a bad day," Chief Bogo corrected. "How many parking tickets?"

She stared at her paws. "50."

"You've been slipping for the last few weeks. No report on the Diago case. None. Five errors on the Spearknot testimony. You clocked thirty parked cars as being overdue an hour before they were. Errors. Misreadings. Why were you seven minutes overdue this morning?"

She crossed her arms resolutely.

The chief sighed, rubbing his eyes with his hooves. "Is this about Nick Wilde?"

"Sir, I've done my best. Nick Wilde was…is…" Her stomach clenched. "I _can_ do my duties. The city needs cops."

The buffalo leaned back, shaking his head. "It does. It needs cops who respond to distress calls as soon as they hear them. Who don't drive through red lights because they were occupied with some thought of theirs. Who don't turn down every replacement partner they're offered without even reading their files."

"Sir-"

"Hopps, I'm not being too hard. I know you've been trying your best. You're a damn fine cop. The last few weeks have taken an effect on the whole crew. Frustration has been running high while morale has taken a nosedive off the chart. I can't afford to lose you too. I just need you to adapt. Give yourself time to adjust."

"That's exactly what I've been working at sir," she pleaded.

"You can't work at it on the job. You-"

Judy's phone hummed. Her paw shot to it without her thinking. She stopped, remembering where she was. She looked up to see Bogo shaking his head.

"Hopps, this is what I'm talking about. Did you think that was him?"

There was no hiding it from the chief. She realised that.

"I can't help it. I just don't want to miss him if he ever rings."

"And that's why you requested to work nearer the entrance, in case he ever walks in?"

She looked at the ground.

"We've all noticed it Judy. Your head spins every time you hear those doors open. What do you think it does to the rest of your colleagues seeing you so anxious? I might even say distressed."

"I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"Hopps," he leaned forward, voice gentle, "I'm trying to help you. We all miss Nick. Most of them don't know why he left. I promised to keep that confidential. But it's been over a month."

 _Forty eight days_ she thought to herself.

"You shouldn't be feeling this kind of pressure." He opened the ring-bound file which lay on the desk in front of him, hovering a pen over the clean copies inside, adjusting his glasses to help him focus. "I would like to bring your holidays forward. Take the next two weeks off. Go home. Surround yourself with your family."

Her paw strayed to her pocket for the third time during their talk, feeling the outline of her partner's badge which she kept tucked away there. It had become a habit. Every time she touched it, it gave her fresh confidence to try. Try harder. It drove her to fulfill her duties. She always carried it with her now. She looked up.

"Yes sir."

* * *

Judy Hopps closed the door to the chief's office. She knew he was correct. She had been under-performing since Nick left, thanks both to the feelings of loss and how physically drained she was. The first few weeks had been the worst. With time, she had reclaimed her nights, no longer waking with the same regularity.

She had been trying. Circumstances dictate reactions; she couldn't allow the citizens she had taken an oath to defend to go unprotected simply because she was hurting inside. Despite this, Chief Bogo was right. She was making mistakes which were simply inexcusable at her level and her colleagues couldn't be expected to cover for her.

The truth was, she wasn't good enough for Nick. She hadn't realised it then but she had come to know it now. No matter what words she used or how she showed it, she just wasn't good enough. That's why he had left her. How did that make her feel? Angry? Calm? Broken? Peaceful? Every day was different. She was sick of self-analysis. Getting on with it was the easiest way to go. One paw in front of the other.

"Darn it Judy!" Officer Snarlof muttered as she pushed into him, knocking the bear's files across the floor, papers spreading like a tsunami flooding a harbour.

"Crumpets! I'm so sorry!" She dropped down to help him collect them from underneath chairs, desks, doorways and Clawhauser, the last being the most difficult as the fat cheetah was loath to move.

"I was thinking about something else," she apologized with a grin.

"Or someone else," the bear snorted.

"Leave Judy alone," Clawhauser said, coming to her defense. Judy smiled. Out of all her colleagues, Clawhauser had always been the most interested in the friendship she shared with Nick. She had overheard him many times talking with the other officers, making up wild stories about how the fox and bunny were undeniably in love. It had annoyed her in the early days. Now, she missed hearing it.

Judy marched for the doors, stepping out into the fresh air, breathing it in with relish.

She hadn't told her parents about Nick's departure. They wouldn't understand. Beyond the recognition of her own insufficiency, she didn't understand either. The clenching in her stomach returned but she was learning to control it. Slowing her breathing had become easier recently. The first night had been the hardest. The memory of lying on her floor, propping her back against her bed and gasping for air as the panic set in still stood firmly in Judy's mind. And the second. And the third. _Don't be so hard on yourself._ Chief Bogo's words.

She took a step out into the street. She didn't feel like driving. The sunny weather would improve her mood. She had learned that walking was a good way to relieve stress.

* * *

Judy woke up. It was still light in her room. She mustn't have been sleeping for long. When she had arrived at her apartment, she had decided to catch some sleep, feeling unusually tired. She rubbed her eyes, sitting up and slipping her feat over the side of her bed. Her uniform was creased now. She should really have changed before climbing into bed.

The doe walked through to her kitchen. Her paws hovered over a range of drinks, finally resting on the sachet of coffee from the brand she had come to favour. The contents spilled into her mug, mixing easily with boiling water. She raised it to her lips and sipped it cautiously, avoiding burning her mouth like she customarily did.

Being alone was the worst. That's when her hardest fights began.

She squeezed the mug. Why did her thoughts always return to that? Bogo was right. She needed to see her family to take her mind of things. She glanced ahead.

Judy dropped the coffee. The mug fell smoothly until it touched the floor, shattering apart, firing hot liquid up her shins and across the bottom of her cabinet. She didn't even notice the heat. She stepped forward, slowly, as if she was approaching a timid bird and didn't want to startle it. One paw raised to her chest while the other reached down to grasp the pen. Her pen. It was laying in the middle of her dining room table. Her paw felt its lined surface. Her heart pounded rhythmically. It hadn't been there when she came in before going to bed. How was it here now?

"Nick?" she spun around, turning a complete circle. Her eyes darted desperately to every area of her apartment. "Nick?!"

She ran to her bedroom. "Nick!" Empty.

Her mind rushed through a hundred thoughts. She didn't understand. How was the pen here? He'd taken it. Over a month ago. He'd taken. He must be here. Only he wasn't.

"Nicholas Wilde?"

The tears returned. Just as she had started to control her feelings again, it came rushing back. Triggered. The loss. The guilt. The longing. _Control it._

"NICK!" she shouted, bending forward with effort. Her sobs shook her. _Fight._

She straightened herself, wiping her cheeks and moving back into the dining room. It was as vacant as she had left it. Undisturbed. Unoccupied. She pulled out her phone. No messages. No missed calls. She knew it. He hadn't come back. He had returned the pen and that was all. A final message. A message to tell her that he had moved on and she should too. A thought occurred. Her finger hesitated on the play button of her pen. She bit her lip and squeezed play.

 _...out here, Carrots._ She frowned. It was his voice. She restarted the recording. _Nice weather out here, Carrots._

She grabbed the door to her apartment, swinging it open and hurrying out, not bothering to close it. The street outside was quiet. A lazy afternoon. Life continuing as normal under a pleasant sun in a cobalt sky.

She turned from left to right. Seeking. Hoping.

Nothing. Her shoulders sagged. It didn't surprise her, but that did nothing to combat the disappointment.

"Judy."

Her breath caught. She turned her head slowly, seeing a figure leaning against her fence, almost out of sight behind her bins.

"Nick?" she whispered, heart racing as she walked round to see more clearly.

It was him. Her fox. Her partner.

He hadn't changed. The same look, same, shirt, same eyes. He looked nervous. Uncertain. Ears a little too low and eyes showing concern. But it was him.

"Nick?" she repeated in disbelief, not trusting what she was seeing.

"Hello Judy," he smiled, eyes flitting away from hers and back again, as if he was afraid to make full contact.

Her stomach clenched again. She didn't know what she was feeling.

"Nick." she whispered again. Her heart was thumping against her chest stronger than ever.

"Carrots, I know it's been so long. I just-"

Judy stepped back and sat down on the bottom step of the flight of stairs leading to her apartment. She felt dizzy, mind swirling. Her tears were renewed and began to create damp patches on her uniform where they fell. The heaving in her chest was beginning to hurt.

"You came back." Her voice was hoarse.

The fox moved towards her tentatively.

"Why did you leave? Nick, what happened? Why did you come back? What's going on?"

He reached to touch her paw. "Carrots…"

She pulled away from him. "I thought I wasn't good enough. I thought you hadn't forgiven me."

He squinted, pain drifting across his face. He sat down beside her and put his arm around her shoulders. "Don't say that, Carrots. You…you're…" he swallowed, "I'm sorry. I honestly am."

"But you-"

"I'm sorry." His own tears trailed down his face.

"Then why did you leave?"

"Judy." He moved in front of her, holding both her arms. "I don't deserve you."

She shook her head. He wasn't making sense.

He saw her expression and continued. "Listen, you loved me. I know you did. I wanted you to love me. But I hurt you. I'm so sorry that I hurt you." He brought both paws to her face, wiping away her tears with his thumbs. "I promised myself I would never do that." He glanced down. "I messed up. I couldn't trust myself around you anymore. I wanted to give you the chance to move on without me, because I know I'm just not good enough for you. And I know I hurt you again by leaving. These weeks away have given me time to think things over. I can't keep running from my friends and the people who rely on me. I want to help the city again. Help our colleagues. I'll reapply for the ZPD and go through training again if that's what it takes."

He turned his head slightly away from her. "And I wanted to see you again."

She stared, stunned, watching his face carefully, knowing him too well.

"You're holding something back," Judy said, chest rising and falling.

He took in a sharp breath, closing his mouth and tilting his head to the side. There was something more. He wasn't telling her everything.

"Nick?"

"I needed time. I couldn't go back to what we had. I needed time to think it through and-"

"There's more," she insisted.

"No," he shook his head. She stared into his eyes, reading them.

Resentment mixed with the happiness of seeing him. How could he leave her so long? She suppressed the feelings. She knew from his anxious state that if she lashed out at him now she might drive him away for good.

"I didn't think you were coming back," she whispered.

"I know. And I won't blame you if you don't want to work with me anymore. If you hate me." He paused, fighting to gain control of some internal battle.

Judy swallowed her questions and curiosity. It would all come out in it's own time. She had begun to believe she would never have the chance to be with him again. His expression told her that her long silence was worrying him, but she couldn't get any words out.

He stepped away, paws drooping at his sides.

"Judy, I know we can't go back to...before. We shouldn't. It doesn't work. Predator and prey. It was my fault. It was just one of my daydreams and I nearly spoiled the friendship we had."

His words didn't sound like they invited her to argue. They were firm and they stung. She didn't want to lose him or return to the distance of merely professional exchanges. But it was a start. She had him back. That was what mattered - knowing that he was okay. She would need to learn to respect his new distance and boundaries.

She looked up, biting her lip. "Can I come closer? This once?"

Nick shifted on his paws, finally nodding. They had done it before, just as friends. "Okay. Get in here."

She walked forward and threw herself against him, hugging him tightly. He seemed hesitant, as if he was divided, deliberately holding back. They could work through this. Even if he never felt like he could open up to her again, he was a friend she needed.

"Nick?"

"I'm still here Carrots," he smiled.

"Why did you take my pen?"

"I...your friendship meant a lot to me. I needed something to remember you by."

Judy shuddered. He held her tightly in reassurance. "But that's behind us, Carrots. We can be friends again. Just friends. I promise I won't overstep the mark."

There it was again. It brought a fresh wave of sadness to her. She didn't want him to be distant. She loved him.

"Rabbit, you can let go of me now. People are starting to think you need help arresting me."

She pulled away, smiling. He was back. No matter what he said or how different he wanted to act, she was overjoyed to have him back.

The fox rolled his eyes, still glistening with his own tears. He smoothed down his shirt where she had creased it. "Yeah, you can laugh. I'm the loser in all this. I need to go through training all over again if I want that job back."

She pulled at his paw, guiding him up the steps to her door. She felt him squeeze her paw in return, perhaps out of habit. It brought back the warm feeling in her chest.

"Don't worry about that right now," Judy said. "We'll talk with the chief. Maybe he can do something for you."

Nick nodded hopefully.

The rabbit turned round and smiled at him. "You know, we haven't found a replacement. No one seemed up to scratch, or that's what the chief's been saying. I think he likes you really."

Nick cleared his throat, a hint of his old slyness returning to his eyes. "He does, does he? I'll see what I can do about that."

"I think this is yours," she said, retrieving his badge from her pocket and placing it securely in his paw. He stared at it. _Nicholas P. Wilde. Truth. Integrity. Bravery._ It was something to aim for anyway.

The doe led him into her dining room and made him sit down on the sofa, before hurrying into the kitchen. There was a popping sound and after a minute she brought through a sparkling glass of blueberry fizz. He smiled gratefully, gripped it in his paw and gulping down three mouthfuls without pausing.

Judy sat on the chair opposite, watching him. His red fur. His green eyes. The way his throat moved when he drank. He was back. It felt like he had never left. Like the 'incident' had never happened. He caught her staring and sat up, raising an eyebrow.

"Just making sure I'm real, Carrots?"

"Well, after so much time, you could be any random fox. I have to be sure," she grinned, trying to slip back into their old banter.

"Oh, you forgot what I looked like so quickly?" he said coyly.

This was how they used to interact. It would be easy again soon. Friendly but professional.

"Nick, you need to get back to your own flat," she smiled.

"My flat? You paid for my flat while I was away?" He seemed both surprised and touched. "I said goodbye to that place. You really thought I was coming back?"

Judy rubbed her arm. "I hoped you would. I did. I was getting tired of doing all the driving on patrols by myself."

This actually made him laugh. That was the first time she had heard him laugh for what was nearly two months.

"So you want me to go to the flat right now?

"Actually, I was wondering what you did with yourself for forty eight days. That old rag you're wearing stinks!"

His eyes flashed with uncertainty, quickly masked with a wink, more and more of his old personality returning.

"Ah, well that may come back to sting us."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys!**

 **Thanks so much for reading! I love you. Please, please review. It really makes me happy hearing from you.**

 **What did Nick do with those 48 days? You're just going to have to wait and find out. ;D**

 **-AF**


	24. First day at work

**By AngloFalcon**

 **Chapter Twenty Four**

 **First day at work**

* * *

Two weeks. Judy Hopps had been given two weeks off work by Chief Bogo so she could visit her family and overcome her feelings of loss after Nick had left her. She hadn't needed the time after all. With his return, she decided to allow for at least one week away from the slog of office work to allow her to stabilize her emotions. She didn't need to come to terms with his leaving, but with his return. It had brought a fresh wave of unexpected feelings, a mixture of joy, amazement and frustration. There was also sadness. Although she was overwhelmed by seeing him again, his insistence on keeping a safe distance and limiting their contact to strictly professional friendliness left a hole inside her which needed filling. They had come so far together. They had meant so much to each other. Now, they were back to their old selves. Funny, teasing, enjoying each others company, but not allowing themselves to move beyond that.

Over her week off work, she had only seen Nick three times. Each time, he had been purposefully reticent. Sure, they joked and laughed together, but she could see in his eyes that he was almost uncomfortable in her company. That exposed heart with its beautiful hopes and do-or-die belief that predator and prey could love each other was covered again. The mask was back on.

Judy had thought it best to let Nick slip into his normal daily routine before trying to introduce him back into the ZPD environment, and he had been more than willing to accept the idea. She didn't know if Chief Bogo could do anything to let Nick return to his old job. Strictly speaking, he had simply left his old job without notice - abandoned it. That wouldn't look good on his record. The fox insisted that he would be willing to go through academy training over again. To Judy, the thought of him leaving for another six months so soon after their recent time apart was unbearable. She would try her very best to work anything for him within ZPD 'politics' that her solid record and influence could bring about.

Now she sat in a patrol car parked outside his apartment, waiting for him to appear. Time away had not made him any more punctual. Old habits really did die slowly.

The day was overcast. Murky clouds drifted overhead and created an atmosphere that did its best to smother optimism. She wouldn't let that happen though. Today would be good. She would bring Nick back to the headquarters of Precinct 1.

The door opened and a well-groomed vulpine stepped out. She had talked him out of wearing the spare uniform he had found in his closet, reasoning that the chief may see it as a bit presumptuous. Her heart beat rapidly just seeing him approach the car. She dropped the smile a few degrees. This was professional. He wasn't her boyfriend anymore.

The door opened and Nick slipped into the passenger seat. His fur was nicely brushed and he smelt of expensive fragrance – a combination of sweet undertones and a more woody scent. He had opted for a white shirt and black smart trousers, completing the look with a black tie. She grinned to herself. He really was taking this seriously. She had never realized being an officer meant so much to him, and the fox was clearly working hard at making a good new impression.

Nick glanced at her nervously. "What if they don't remember me?"

Judy couldn't help laughing at the stupidity of the question. She punched his arm affectionately. "You dumb fox. How could they forget you?"

He didn't smile straight away. "You're probably right. I guess Clawhauser will remember me at least…"

"Nick! You've been gone for fifty five days, not fifty months!" she said incredulously, shaking her head.

"I know that at least the chief will remember me. He still has a few scores to settle." He finally grinned, fidgeting in his seat.

Judy looked away. That fragrance was really getting to her in the enclosed space of the car. She released the handbrake and set off.

* * *

"After you, sir," Judy said, bowing to let Nick walk past through the open door into the building they both knew so well. He shot her an amused look, eyes sparkling for the first time in days.

When he entered the building, he was relieved to see that the main hall was empty, save for the officer stationed at reception. Good old Clawhauser.

The fat cheetah was staring at something on the surface of his desk and hadn't seen them enter. This was just like him, only paying half-attention to who was actually coming and going. Judy caught up with Nick as he crossed the hall, sharing a smile in anticipation. She knew how much the building's receptionist had languished for days after Nick's departure. The felid had quizzed her at every opportunity, trying to tease out why Nick had gone, never getting a satisfactory answer. Glancing at Nick, Judy noticed the old swagger was returning to his step. Maybe being back where he felt at home was reawakening his old personality. She sincerely hoped so.

They both stopped in front of the desk, staring at the big cat as he directed sticky cakes into his mouth without even looking up. The smear around his lips suggested he had missed a few times.

Nick looked down at his bunny friend and actually winked. He cleared his throat.

"One fox and one bunny to mark down on your list, Clawhauser."

The cheetah jumped, slapping back in his chair. He hadn't expected the sound of anyone's voice, least of all the sly, drolling tone of the ZPD's only fox. He stared, eyes widening to a ridiculous size. His mouth dropped open, letting crumbs fall over the newspaper which had previously absorbed his attention. He went so far as to drop the doughnut in his paw, letting the treat bounce from the desk down onto the floor, landing next to Judy's feet.

"NICK?!" Clawhauser gasped.

"Hey bud. How are you?"

"OOOOH!" Clawhauser raised both paws to his face, every inch of his chubby body wobbling with an over-spill of happiness. He pushed away from the desk and dropped down off the chair, running out from the side of his station and careening into Nick, squeezing him into a warm hug.

Nick's eyes bulged as the breath was jolted out of his lean frame. Judy burst out laughing at the sight of the cheetah nearly suffocating her friend. Finally, she decided she best step in before Clawhauser did permanent damage.

"I think you should put the fox down, Clawhauser," Judy beamed.

Nick was deposited in a heap on the floor, gasping for dear life. He clambered to his feet, paw holding his stomach, taking deep breaths and trying to wipe pink icing stains from his white shirt. Regardless of being overwhelmed, the reynard was smiling. Really smiling. Judy loved the sight of seeing him truly happy.

"Missed me, huh?" Nick laughed.

"This place just hasn't been the same without the two of you lighting it up," Clawhauser said, still visibly ecstatic. "You should have seen Judy! She was staring at the door every day. Barely got a scrap of work done. She was actually doing as little work as I do."

Judy looked at the ground, suddenly feeling awkward. Nick let out an embarrassed chuckle, expression flickering just momentarily and showing unease, then he covered it with a devilish grin.

"I told you that I run this place. How did the chief manage?"

The cheetah groaned, shaking his head. "Oh, the chief has been short-tempered and abrasive since you vanished."

Nick was about to say that he thought the chief was always short-tempered and abrasive, but decided to keep quiet.

"So where _have_ you been, you sneaky cork?

"Oh," Nick shrugged, glancing vaguely off into the distance, "wanted some fresh air. Where is everyone?"

"They're in the bullpen. Meeting time. I dodge as many as I can of those things…" Clawhauser whispered confidentially.

Nick nodded, looking down the hall to that familiar room. "Guess I'll just have to say hello to 'em all. Catch you later, Ben."

The cheetah returned to his desk, chair dropping a noticeable few inches as his flabby body slumped on top of it again. He rested his elbows on the surface and stared at the fox and the rabbit dreamily. "You know, it's so sweet having you back as a couple. You two are just adorable together! I've said that before."

Nick laughed even more self-consciously than before, sticking his paws in his pockets and glancing down at the rabbit by his side. "Well, we're pretty efficient together. It gets the job done."

Judy nodded, avoiding eye-contact with either of them. She followed the fox as he made his way towards the meeting room.

Clawhauser watched them go, fully decided in his own mind that it would only be a matter of days before an announcement was made about the two of them.

* * *

The bullpen was packed. Officers jostled with one another, only just settling into their seats. Without the chief to keep order, some of them didn't act much better than adolescents. A snarl from Fangmeyer brought the last of them sitting calmly at their desks, ready for the chief to enter.

The door swung open and a chant went up. The predators among them began drumming on their desks, calling out in excitement at the arrival of the buffalo.

The sound died down in an instant. There was no buffalo. Instead, a tense looking fox in a white shirt and grey trousers stepped inside, glancing round at every familiar face with a rigid smile which fought for supremacy against an uneasy expression. There was almost complete silence, mouths dropping open and pencils falling from paws, rattling down desktops and clattering onto the floor. Judy squeezed in behind Nick, doing her best to grin encouragingly, trying to tell them all that it was okay.

"Hey fellas," Nick waved, breaking the atmosphere.

A roar went up from the roomful of officers, arms flying up, around and in all directions as animals left their desks, all clamoring to be the first to welcome Nick back. A polar bear - whose name Nick could never remember - grasped his paw and shook him up and down, lifting his comparatively small body from the ground with ease. Wolford showered a million questions on the fellow canid, who simply stared with a dazed look at his former colleague. The fox was forced along through the curtain of bodies all the way to the far end of the room. Judy followed as closely as she could. The more Nick answered questions, the more she saw his old self becoming more and more apparent. The slyness. The humour. The desire to present himself as impervious to anyone and always ready to throw back a clever wisecrack.

"How are you mate?"

"Are you starting again today?"

"You're looking good!"

"It's been an age!"

The most important questions which kept repeating themselves and which came from every animal were ones asking where Nick had been, what he had been doing, why he had gone and why for so long.

In the carnage, nobody noticed a cape buffalo walking his enormous and imposing frame into the room. Chief Bogo eyed the crowd with disapproval. He had no idea what had made them so excitable but they knew better than this, especially Fangmeyer. He had instructed her to have them ready for his briefing.

"Attention!" Bogo bellowed, causing at least two wolves to leap almost clean out of their fur. A wall of officers spun around to stare at the chief, guilty expressions painting their collective faces.

"Fangmeyer, what is going on? Back to your desks! All of you!"

They glanced at each other, mumbling and reluctantly dispersing. Their slowness exasperated the buffalo even more. It was time to get to the bottom of this. He marched forward, sending officers automatically scattering to let him through. He eyed them all suspiciously, crossing the length of the room until he reached the far end and the final group of four ZPD officials.

"Back to your desks," he growled.

They yelped and scattered, revealing a small mammal with a sly grin who was leaning against the back wall, staring up at the chief.

Bogo, for only the second time in his whole career working for the ZPD, was visibly stunned. His eyes widened and his nostrils flared, disbelief evident.

"Hey boss, how ya doing?"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys!**

 **You know how this goes. Please review! :D It's great to be back and I've missed you all so much. Can't believe Zootopia comes out tomorrow for you Americans. Lucky yanks. We need to wait until the 25th of July. :( Anyway, I've finally purged my mind of the buildup of Roman Colosseums, primary sources by Livy and gods of ancient Greece. Exams are behind me and it's a long summer ahead for writing fanfics. Thanks for all the faves, follows and reviews. I promise there are some exciting times ahead.**

 **There is a poll on my profile page where you can vote for what you'd like to see in this fic. Please check it out. :D**

 **That cutesy scene I wrote previously for chapter twenty three has gone, but not too far. It's now in my other fic - Wilde Academy. Check it out. ;)**

 **I'm looking forward to next time.**

 **-AF**


	25. Grilled fox

**By AngloFalcon**

 **Chapter Twenty Five**

 **Grilled fox**

* * *

Nick was achieving the impossible – causing the revered and feared chief of Precinct 1 to be at a total loss for words. Silence had rested for ten seconds on the room. Officers were beginning to shift on their feet

Judy felt a cold sweat forming on her back, making her uniform stick to her. She didn't know whether to expect the buffalo to suddenly dance on the spot with joy or furiously demolish her favourite fox to tiny fragments before her eyes, and felt that either image was equally distressing.

Finally, Bogo shook his head, shifted his shoulders and cleared his throat.

"You're out of uniform," he remarked gruffly.

A sigh of relief spread across the expanse of the bullpen as the tension drained slightly. Nick was still in one piece. The chief had not done any physical damage.

Nick's grin was becoming excruciatingly frustrating, even for Judy. He winked at the massive animal in front of him. "It was a perfect holiday Boss. You should try one. You look like you need a holiday."

"Wilde!" the chief raised a hoof to cut off any further comments. "Both you and Hopps will accompany me to my office. Now." He laid emphasis on the last word.

The fox saluted.

"And wipe that stupid grin off your face!"

The sly expression disappeared in a flash, replaced by momentary panic which stabilized into unease.

Chief Bogo turned and marched past the rows of desks, heading for the door. He barely looked at Fangmeyer as he passed but instructed her to finish the briefing, handing her the clipboard he had brought in with him. When he reached the door, he glanced round to see the long-absent officer firmly rooted to the spot, presumably finally overcome with caution.

"Wilde, step on it!"

The door swung closed behind the buffalo.

Nick gulped, still failing to make a move. Judy huffed and grabbed his black tie, dragging him behind her along the middle of the room. Snarloff nudged the officer next to him and everyone quickly understood the message. The little guy needed reassurance. They all fired off a salute in unison, happy to see the wide smile this brought to the fox's face. His colleagues then held out their paws and the fox raised his own on either side, giving an unbroken series of high-fives as he was pulled along the length of the room.

When they finally reached the door, he glanced round at Wolford. The canid gave Nick a thumbs up as Judy yanked the fox the final few steps out into the corridor, closing the door firmly behind them. She turned round and looked at her friend, smiling warmly.

"See. That wasn't bad," she said.

He held up a paw and tilted it from side to side in a 'so-so' gesture.

A loud cough brought their attention to the far end of the corridor and the buffalo who was waiting impatiently by his door. They hurried towards him, slipping into the room.

The chief closed the door and moved to his seat, but didn't sit. He crossed his muscular arms, expression stern. Nick was struggling to maintain his cool air under the buffalo's gaze.

"Well?" the chief said.

Nick decided it was time for a leap of faith to ease the tension.

"It's great to be here, sir. You look good. Have you been working out?"

Judy gasped, lowering her head in some instinctive desire to pretend she didn't exist, wasn't associated with the fox in the room and hadn't heard what had just come from his mouth. Her eyes flicked apprehensively at Bogo, expecting the worst. To her surprise, although he was struggling to keep a scolding look on his face, she could see traces of amusement on his features. He was trying very hard to suppress something.

"You disgraceful vulpine." His brow furrowed. "Look at you! What do you mean by coming here without sending word ahead? Did you think you could simply pack your bags, take an unprecedented amount of time off and then waltz back into a position here?"

Nick was frozen on the spot, fighting valiantly to exude confidence. He stuck his paws in his pocket and met the buffalo's eyes.

"Bogo, Chief, Sir, I have many fine qualities, the loss of which would only damage your department. The thought of supporting my colleagues motivated me to lift my head from the pillow every morning and finally brought me back to civilization from the darkest outskirts of life."

"Where did you stay?" the chief demanded.

"Nowhere. I was on the streets, suffering from the extremes of weather which plague poor unfortunates such as I." He put a paw to his chest and tried to look as worthy of sympathy as he could, something that Judy knew never worked on the chief.

"On the streets? Yet you claim you raised your head from the pillow every morning." Bogo's eyes narrowed.

"Ah. Yes. It was a metaphorical pillow, padded out with nothing but hardship and loneliness."

The chief grunted. "Wilde, shut that stupid mouth of yours before you make your situation worse."

The fox didn't need to be told twice and pursed his lips tightly. Judy had backed to the far wall without realizing it. She was a silent observer until called upon. She had no idea how to act as a go-between for something like this.

The buffalo lowered his body into the chair, resting his elbows on the desk and lowering his head, rubbing his forehead with his thumbs as if he was suffering from a monster of a headache. He looked up again.

"Nick, we shall talk. I believe you don't fully appreciate your position. Your difficulties. I will explain them to you carefully."

The fox visibly shrunk a few inches, glancing at Judy for support.

"Judy, leave us," Bogo said without looking at her. The rabbit jumped and quickly walked to the door, glancing round, not even daring to smile encouragingly at Nick. He stood in front of the chief's desk, looking like a convict about to receive his final and most damning verdict. She closed the door.

 _That poor, stupid, lovable, wonderful fox_.

* * *

"How long have they been in there?"

Judy was brought out of her thoughts and looked at the wolf officer who sat across from her in the canteen. He looked genuinely concerned. She checked her watch, calculating.

"Four hours and seventeen minutes."

His shoulders slumped and he shook his head as if he had already consigned the fox to the grave. "I'm sorry about your friend."

"He's not dead!" Judy spluttered.

"No, but he _is_ an idiot. Chief Bogo doesn't like idiots," he reflected.

"I know," she agreed miserably. "Wolford, I don't know what can be done with Nick Wilde."

Wolford patted her paw and stood, stretching his arms and walking away from the table, break finally over.

Judy was relieved to have some time alone. It had been a tense morning for her too, trying her finest to get Nick reinstated smoothly. She just wanted things to return to normal. Wanted to have him by her side making infuriating comments and throwing out jibes about her driving.

She drank the cool remainders of her cup of tea, grimacing as the tea leaves which had seeped out of the bag filled her mouth.

The rabbit didn't just want Nick to get his job back. She wanted to be close. How was she expected to _unlearn_ to love him? Despite his streetwise persona, he was the most kind-hearted mammal she had met. She knew that he hadn't meant to frighten her. Understood that he was ashamed of nearly hitting her. She had forgiven him fifty times over in her own mind, yet he still seemed to feel it was somehow better for her if he closed himself up again. When he first returned, she had been overjoyed to have him back as a friend. She was still overjoyed. But the thought of them never again being a special part of each others lives was painful.

"Judy?"

Her eyes glanced up to see Fangmeyer standing tall by the table. The tigress didn't meet her gaze.

"I think they're nearly done."

* * *

Judy rapped on the door to the chief's office timidly. She didn't know what she would find or what she would hear. She prepared for the worst as Bogo's voice called out "Enter" from behind the door.

The door swung wide and she saw a humbled fox standing, rocking on his paws. The buffalo rose from his seat and looked at Judy with satisfaction.

"I believe we have covered everything we need to for now," he stated, clipping a large batch of files into a ring binder which he stuffed away in a drawer. "Dismissed."

Judy barely managed to contain her questions. It probably wasn't the time for them, in front of the chief. She looked at Nick, who approached her with a mild smile. That brought at least a little relief to her.

"Oh, and Nick," the chief said, making the fox stop in his stride and turn at the door to face him again, "the next time you decide to go for a 'long stroll', as you put it, have the decency to tell me first."

Nick nodded sheepishly and ducked out of the room. Judy closed the door behind him while backing out into the corridor. She was sure she saw Bogo smiling to himself. Really, genuinely smiling.

* * *

The road slipped along beneath their car. No word had been exchanged between Nick and Judy since the meeting with Bogo. Nick had quickly hurried off to a different part of the building and then it was time to leave. A group of animals had been waiting for him by the main doors – colleagues who all wanted to wish him well. At least he'd managed to get some blueberry cake out of the whole event - a special gift from Clawhauser.

The sun was peeping through the clouds, glinting on the windscreen just enough to make Judy squint. Nick sat in the passenger's seat, staring at his paws.

"Look, I can't take the silence. Will you please tell me what the chief said?" Judy sighed.

"Oh, he wanted to know how I'd been getting on."

"Obviously," she said, rolling her eyes.

"He asked lots of questions about where I'd been, what I'd done. Stuff like that. It was pretty tedious really."

"Nick," she glanced at him through the rear mirror, "what did you do? You haven't told me what happened in those forty eight days."

He laughed quietly. "Just this and that."

"Was it illegal?"

"What?!"

"Nick, did you steal something?"

"Judy! How could you think that of an honest, dedicated cop?"

She spun the wheel and turned onto a new road. "Cop? Are you fired or not?"

"Well-"

"Do you need to reapply?"

A long pause. He was toying with her and she knew it.

"No...No, I don't need to reapply. Yet. The chief said he may be able to wrangle something with forms, holiday allocations, sick leave and other things I didn't pay attention to."

"You didn't pay attention?!"

He raised an eyebrow, looking dispassionate. "Judy, I needed the toilet. That's all I could think about for three hours. And I'll be darned if Chief Bogo didn't realize that."

She grinned. That would explain why the fox had been shifting from foot to foot when she came in.

"Anyway," the fox continued, "the lowdown is that he will try to sort it so I can come back with just one week's 're-induction'."

The rabbit nearly stamped on the gas, correcting her mistake with another and stamping on the brake instead, sending Nick flying forward into the dashboard.

"Rabbit!" he protested.

"I am so sorry. But Nick, that's fantastic! We can be partners again! We can work together."

He clambered back into a proper sitting position, brushing down his shirt. "Yeah, yeah. That's certainly a strong possibility."

 _Possibility?_ The word troubled her. Why was it only a possibility? Was he not even willing to do that much? She set off again, driving towards his apartment. Her mind was firing with ideas. She had to somehow ease him out of this stubborn mindset of keeping an overly professional distance. He'd promised they could be friends. Just friends, but friends none the less.

"I best thank the chief. Sometimes, he's almost not too bad," Nick muttered, pulling his phone out of his pocket and swiping the lock screen away.

Judy slowed the car at some traffic lights and reached for her own phone. She wasn't really meant to do this but hey, who would stop them? She had an idea.

Nick's phone buzzed.

 _Hi! Congrats on getting your position back! You're one articulate fella!_

He chuckled and glanced at her. "Seriously? We're texting each other in here?"

She tapped away at her phone again.

 _Can't wait to work with you again, Nick Wilde. Someone needs to teach you to drive._

"Okay, fine. We'll play it your way," he grinned, starting to tap at his own screen. She had him hooked.

The lights changed just as she heard her phone's ringtone. Judy positioned her iCarrot on the wheel, holding it in place with one thumb so she could drive and text at the same time. She looked at her message.

 _Hey Judy, guess which chief secretly missed the ZPD's favourite fox?_

She tapped her reply.

 _He's not the only one. I like what you did with your fur. -Judy  
_

He burst out laughing when he saw this, forgetting his previous distance. He couldn't resist good banter, no matter how hard he tried.

As she glided past another car, she checked her latest message.

 _Well, you looked pretty scared when the chief came in. Calm and reflected? Tease me anymore and I'll kiss you._

She caught her breath, nose twitching. She hadn't read it wrong. She looked over at the fox, who seemed a little confused by her expression. He returned his attention to his screen and nearly dropped his phone.

"No! Sorry! I meant kill. _Kill_. Damn otter-correct!" He started tapping away at a new message, head down.

A few more streets sped by. When she didn't receive a message, she glanced at him again. "Is that it?"

"I'm still writing that message to the chief," he snapped, embarrassment strong in his voice.

They drove along in silence for a few moments longer. Judy decided it was time to start again. A quick few taps and another message was on its way. She knew she was being sly with this one, playing at his weakness.

 _Don't worry. We both know we're keeping our distances. There's no harm in sending a mushy message though. It makes me laugh. –Judy._

"I can't," he groaned.

"You said it," she nodded, looking ahead at the road. "You can't. I always knew you would get stumped for words one day. Guess that smooth tongue just ran out of things to say."

The doe bounced with amusement when she saw the frown on his face. She had just insulted his pride.

The fox started tapping purposefully at his phone. He forgot his resolution. He would show her. Can't write mushy? _Hiya! Thank you for helping me get settled, you beautiful mammal you. I've missed you loads. You're swell. Perfect. Ain't I just the best? –Love Nick._

He almost didn't get to tap send as Judy drove over a bump, bouncing them both around. Once they settled, Nick glanced at the message. Sent. He nodded with satisfaction and sent his other message, slipping the phone back into his pocket and sitting back.

As they slowed to a stop outside his apartment, wheels crumpling over cans and plastic bags which lay in the street, Judy's phone chimed. She smirked at him and raised her iCarrot, reading. Now she looked puzzled.

"Sir," she read aloud, "I would like to thank you for your willingness to listen to my humble-"

"No, no," Nick shook his head, irritated, "that's for Chief Bogo. I sent one to you."

"Well I've got his. He must have mine. You got the contacts the wrong way round," she explained.

Judy didn't understand why his expression changed so much in an instant.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hi all!**

 **Happy Zootopia Day! You guys can finally take the film home on Blu-ray. :) Please review! I absolutely love reviews. Guests? Don't be strangers now. :) And if you haven't done so already, remember to vote on the poll on my profile. Thanks so very much for everything, all the support and kind words.**

 **Matri, thanks. You know why. ;)**

 **I wish I could be watching that Blu-ray with you all. Although I am really stoked right now! There was a live Q &A on Twitter today with Byron Howard and Rich Moore (the film's directors) and AngloFalcon got a mention! Well, in as much as they answered my question. XD But at least they know my username now. **

**Have a brilliant day and please do let me know your thoughts on the chapter/s. Love you all.**

 **Till next time.**

 **-AF**


	26. Among friends

**By AngloFalcon**

 **Chapter Twenty Six**

 **Among friends**

* * *

Nick was relieved to close his apartment door behind him, shutting out the night, the journey, and his embarrassing mistake. The creak of the wood as he clicked the door into place in the frame was the only sound which met his ears in the modest apartment block where he lived. Unlike Judy's old quarters, Nick didn't suffer from noisy neighbours. Any tenants he knew had moved on since before he became a cop or even met Judy. He had never tried to introduce himself anyway, at most sending them a glib grin if they passed him while he was unlocking his door and wasn't fast enough to slip in without being seen.

Back then, he was living less honestly. He had nothing to hide as such, but when alone and in his living space, he had been a nervous fox around strangers. The mask of the fearless hustler would fall. Home had that effect, if he could really call the apartment home. It was a place where finally he could be pinned if anyone really looked hard enough. He was accountable. It had finally forced on him an identity, even if that identity was simply 'the fox who lives at 1955 Cypress Grove Lane'. He remembered the distrustful feeling with which he greeted new faces. Had he been a cynic? No. Life had just taught him early the lessons everyone learns eventually. Or so he had thought. He hadn't counted on an entirely naïve, unrealistic and starry-eyed rabbit changing the way he saw the world. Didn't see it creeping up on him when it happened. One moment he was almost hoping for her dreams to fall apart the way his had years ago and to be stamped on by the harsh realism the city forced upon everyone who came seeking a better life. The next moment, he saw an aggressive buffalo doing to her what his 'friends' had done years ago, a memory suppressed but never forgotten for long.

Nick walked through the gloom, knowing his way without thinking. When you're born with naturally keen eyes for the night, you rely less on external light. So long away from the ZPD meant his bank balance was suffering dearly. No need to waste money by using up electricity unnecessarily.

He sank into his bed, not bothering to pull the sheets over himself or change his clothing, save for pulling off the white shirt and dropping it sluggishly down the side of the bed. He stared at the ceiling, watching the cross-lined shadows of his window frame which the dying light from outside cast into the room.

Today had been okay. It really had. Only a little had been pretense on his part. A warmth spread in the fox's chest when he thought of the way he had been received by his colleagues. Once again, his habitually negative expectation of those around him had been proven wrong. Assumptions thrown back in his face. He had changed a lot since meeting that rabbit and since joining the ZPD. He no longer thought people hated him, he just had difficulty expecting people to actually miss him, rather than merely saying it out of politeness. To be genuinely missed by colleagues. For his absence to have a detrimental effect on his co-workers happiness in the workplace. Had he really made that much difference in such little time? Even the chief had seemed secretly relieved to see him again. Sure, the big guy had covered well, but Nick was adept at reading what people were really feeling. It had been an essential skill for successful business, guiding him to the best moment to drop in an offer.

Then the text. Nick smiled to himself, feeling a slight tickling in his stomach. Despite the kind of reaction he knew he would get from the chief tomorrow, he was willing to see the amusing side of his mistake. He just wished he had been there to see the look on the boss's face when he received it. More than that, he wished he could laugh at it with Judy, uninhibited and care free, the way they did in the summer haze of their unspoiled friendship.

The smile vanished, his face becoming neutral again. His memory returned to the sly grin which had been on her face when she realized the mistake he had made. The way her nose twitched excitedly whenever he was close. The slight widening of her eyes when he met her gaze, revealing that precious purple which captured him every time. When he first joined the ZPD, her eyes darted away whenever he caught her staring. Back then, she probably didn't even know what she was thinking or feeling. Lately, he felt sure the rabbit was the one trying to catch _his_ eye. And that was the problem. It made life harder.

The fox pushed with his legs and moved further up the bed, resting his head against the pillow. The pillowcase needed replacing, stray threads and minor tears in the fabric making it evident that it had been used for too many months to support the fox's tired head even before his departure.

Judy had seemed so happy when they were exchanging texts. She was trying to bring him around. He liked to see that smile on her face. Of course, he could never come close to that bunny again. He couldn't be a part of her life, the way he had once wanted.

Probably.

Wouldn't it be better for them both to keep their distance? Just friends.

The smile returned and stayed fixed on his face while his eyes flickered closed. He buried his face deeper into the pillow.

Just friends.

But he never was very good at resolutions.

* * *

Judy snatched her phone from the cedar wood coffee table on her way out of the door. She bounced down the few front stairs of her flat out into the crisp morning.

06:30.

She had risen early. Nick didn't need a lift, but he couldn't turn one down if she rang him early enough and caught him before he left at 07:00. She selected his number, crossing one leg in front of the other where she stood and fiddling with her uniform belt with her free paw.

Cars were only just beginning to appear driving on the roads outside her home. Only weeks ago, this time of day would be beautifully illuminated by golden streams as the morning light spread across the city. Today, it was only just beginning to brighten. The year was waning and the best efforts of summer foliage to defy the turning of seasons were no longer capable of disguising that fact.

 _Come on Nick._ Her foot began to tap on the pavement.

"Hello?"

A smile came to her face, brought on just by hearing his voice. It was one of the things she had missed the most while he was away. She realized that now. The slight inflection he put on certain words pointed out that he came from a different background to her country-rabbit hometown, but only to keen listeners.

"Nick, it's Judy."

"Hey, Carrots! What's eating ya?" his voice was cheerful.

"I can give you a lift. What time do you need-"

"Already walking. I'm all good, Sleepy Ears."

She frowned. He was never up so early. She fidgeted even more with the belt. Why was he already walking?

"Oh," she sighed, disappointed. "Well, I guess I'll see you at work."

"Sure thing."

She held the line. He didn't finish the call. She could still hear him breathing.

"Are you sure, Nick? Which way are you walking?"

"Really, I'm four stars going on five this morning," he laughed, the sound tickling her ears even when filtered through the phone's speakers. "It's lovely. Keeps the flab off!"

"Okay Nick," Judy said, nose twitching slowly, "I'll see you there."

"Bye-bye!" the voice returned.

The call ended. She looked at her screen, then up towards the street. What was he in such a rush about? She walked over to her car and climbed in, slamming the door. She twisted the key, barely noticing the engine rumble to life. What was he up to? The doe caught her breath. Maybe just as she had set her alarm early to make sure she caught him, he had done the same to…what? Avoid her? Her ears drooped for a moment. No. She shook the thought out of her head and moved the car away from the curb, steering into her lane. Thinking that way was just due to her nerves and how much she had missed him. He was back.

 _Seat belt_. Judy jumped alert when she realized her mistake. She slowed down slightly and reached round, pulling the strap across her and clipping it in securely. She never forgot that. She needed to clear her thinking. Her thoughts were becoming too much of a distraction and she would like to arrive at work alive rather than in a body bag.

* * *

"And this one? Have you seen this?" Clawhauser squealed with excitement.

Nick glanced at the phone the cheetah held in his chubby paw. A few seconds of a gazelle prancing around to music played while Nick's eyes glazed over. Some things were never new.

"Oh sweet," he smiled generously. He was still touched by the kindness the cat had shown yesterday.

"You think so? Really?" Clawhauser shook with excitement.

"Do you doubt my word?" Nick put a paw to his chest and looked absurdly hurt, ears flopping. "Would I lie to you?"

The cheetah shook his head worriedly. He knew Nick actually _would_ lie to him. However, Judy had told him to be extra sensitive around the fox. He never told anyone, but a guilt-ridden thought had suggested itself to the fat mammal. What if he had been instrumental in making Nick want to leave? Even personally responsible? His eyes became two rounds discs when he thought about the possibility. Maybe his teasing about Nick and Judy having it bad for each other had done it...

"Err, pal?"

Clawhauser was brought away from the fox in his mind and back to the fox in front of him, who he had been momentarily ignoring. Naturally, Nick had been thrown by the look on the cat's face, which had suddenly suggested he was having an epiphany of some kind.

"I was saying," Nick continued, eyeing the cheetah cautiously, "why not go to her concert?"

The cheetah gasped, raising a paw to his mouth. "You and me?"

There was an inhale of breath and a pause while Nick's paw was held up and frozen in place, before he waved it a few times. "Well…no. Actually, no. I was thinking you. Yes, just you."

"Oh..."

Nick felt guilty seeing the cat deflate like a balloon that had just been pricked. Did he even have many friends to hang out with? Everyone liked him at work, for sure. Did that mean he was popular when he clocked out? Nick's mind whirred rapidly. He leaned forward on the desk, resting his elbows on the surface and supporting his chin with one paw.

"You see, it's like this. If I came with you, Gazelle – 'angel with horns' – would think it was a police operation. I'm the only fox, remember? I'm recognizable."

He saw Clawhauser looking skeptical.

"No, I know I'm not the only fox in the whole city, but I am alone in the ZPD. And...she would recognize anyone from the ZPD because she's famous, right?"

"Ooo, I get you now," Clawhauser nodded. In fact, it did not make sense to him, but he couldn't look like he was slow.

"There you go!" Nick smiled warmly, standing back. "But listen here, I think you've got the oogilly-eyes for her. Clear as icicles, you think she's cute."

The cheetah's mouth fell open and he rolled back a little on his chair. He glanced from side to side. "How did you know that?" he whispered.

Nick flexed his shoulders, eyebrows raised coyly. "I'm a detective. It's what I do all day."

"Can you read minds?!"

Nick was enjoying seeing the awe evident on the cat's face. He smoothed down his freshly-ironed spare uniform. "In some ways, yes. Better watch out."

Clawhauser was looking increasingly uneasy. Had he confided too much in the fox? Did it matter? Perhaps Nick knew all his secrets already…

"Nick!"

The fox and cheetah glanced round to see Judy trotting up to them energetically, smile tugging at her cheeks. Nick's gaze fell to the floor. It was easier not to look at the rabbit when she was this happy.

"Miss Hopps," Clawhauser sighed in relief, happy to have something to distract the vulpine from uncovering all of his life and longings.

" _Miss_ Hopps?" Nick's grin spread uncontrollably. His green eyes flicked from the cheetah to the bright face of the rabbit and back again. Nothing wrong with teasing. Any old friend could tease. "Well, I suppose Judy is a 'Miss', but I never use it myself. Why so formal, buddy? Was I making the receptionist uncomfortable?" he soothed sweetly.

Judy punched his elbow, paw slightly hesitating before contact, making the impact limp. "Come on, fox. Leave Clawhauser alone. We've got work to do and I'm pretty sure he has too."

Nick raised his paws and shrugged innocently. "Just being friendly. He wanted to talk music. I'm more of an Aviators guy myself."

The two friends strolled away from the counter and towards the bullpen. It was nearly time for their briefing. Nick still needed to be assigned some real duties.

Clawhauser sunk into the cushion on his swivel-chair, arms flopping to his sides. He wasn't used to being so scrutinized by anyone.

* * *

"Are we all assembled?" Bogo grunted, scowling over the room of officers.

Every pair of eyes was fixed on his bulky form. Each pair of ears was raised attentively. It had been weeks since he had needed to thump the podium. Today, bringing his hoof down with force on the wood had been very necessary due to the renewed commotion among the officers which burst out when Nick Wilde entered the room. There had been a slight lowering of cries when the fox had walked right past Judy's desk to sit at the back with Snarloff. They weren't expecting that, and confusion was noticeable on more than a couple of faces. Judy's hesitation before finding her seat had shown to everyone that she hadn't expected that either.

Now the buffalo held their attention fully.

"The main announcement I have to make is one you already know. Nicholas P. Wilde-"

Judy couldn't resist turning round to see Nick mouthing 'Piberious'.

"-has returned after his extended holiday."

A few chuckles escaped the gathering after that word.

"IS something amusing?" the chief demanded, silencing any murmuring. "Good," he looked down at the papers again. "He requires a week of retraining. This leads onto our second item. We have five new recruits joining us tomorrow, who we don't need after all, but I've invested too much paperwork to send them back now. And do not give me that look Fangmeyer, because I didn't know Wilde was-" he faltered, as if he had just made a mistake, "-was due back from the holiday we agreed upon."

Judy was impressed. The chief was playing to the record. Of course, everyone knew there was more to Nick's departure, without knowing what it actually was. It just had to sound good officially. She still didn't know how the chief thought he could cover for the fox. He was surely putting more on the line than he admitted. She wouldn't forget that. Her mind strayed back to those couple of uncustomary heart-to-heart talks the buffalo had given her when she had been faced with the horrible decision of bringing her friend in. She knew there was depth to their boss that he never liked exposed. It's what made everyone want to please him more than simply fear him.

Bogo cleared his throat and crossed his arms, his muscular chest stretching his uniform as he did so.

"I have decided that Wilde will be tasked with helping the rookies ease into ZPD life. He will hopefully pick up something himself," he remarked pointedly. "One of you will volunteer to help him in this and ensure that he, as much as is realistic, is also up to standards." The buffalo's expression softened a fraction, only noticeable to those who had learned to recognize the change. "Before you even say it, not you Hopps."

Judy's shoulders sagged. She had been hoping all morning for a chance to work with Nick again as his partner. She understood the chief's decision without even needing to ask. Too much invested interest in declaring him fit for work.

Wolford's paw shot up, faster than Judy expected. She grinned. He was a good guy to be looking out for Nick. Aside from exchanging a few words as they had yesterday, she didn't know much about him really. He was always the quiet presence in the back of the room who smiled when everyone else did but never pushed himself forward. His grey colouring didn't make his appearance especially ostentatious, but it went well with the deeper blue of his uniform.

Bogo raised an eyebrow and simply ticked a box on his sheet. He looked up from the papers.

"Good. I hope you appreciate the work you have cut out for yourself, Wolford. As you all know, Wilde is sloppy, even at top performance."

A wave of embarrassment spread across the room, animals fidgeting uncomfortably in their chairs. Wolford seemed to shake his head defensively, although he had enough sense to keep quiet. Nick crossed his arms, looking more than a little peeved.

"You don't agree?" Bogo frowned.

Silence.

"That was a question!" he barked. He enjoyed sending the room into a minor panic; it kept them on their toes. "Wolford, do you agree?"

The canid stood up, eyes looking straight ahead rather than at the buffalo directly.

"Sir, excuse me, but I do not. I have always found Nick Wilde to be both reliable and trustworthy."

A hushed silence followed his words as his colleagues waited anxiously for the scene to play out.

"Noted. Sit down," Bogo said, expression blank, waiting for the officer to return to his seat. He reached into his shirt pocket and retrieved a sleek phone. "As you don't believe that Wilde has grown rusty regarding suitable conduct within the force, I will read you a message."

Judy knew what was coming. Her cheeks burned red on her friend's behalf. She glanced to the back of the room, realizing that this probably made things worse, as other heads had already turned, increasing attention and interest focusing on the fox. Nick's smile was gone entirely. In fact, his head was only slightly visible above the surface of the desk. Snarloff had already shifted a few inches away from him.

"I can only deduce," the chief continued, relishing the moment of superiority, "that it was the product of a tired mind. Touching as the sentiments are, it clearly violates the professional vocabulary expected of all of those who work for the ZPD."

Judy's face was on her desk now, mainly to hide the laughs which threatened to come. She knew it wouldn't win her any points with Nick.

Bogo cleared his throat. "Hiya!" he paused and flicked a withering glance at the small tuft of red fur which was all that could be seen above the desk at the back. "Thank you for helping me get settled…"

* * *

Nick crawled back into his apartment even more wearily than he had the previous evening. Today had been a disaster. An absolute flunk. Shameful. He shuddered just remembering the looks on the faces of his colleagues. Far from seeing surprise or annoyance at his unprofessional conduct, he had seen something far worse. Delight.

When the chief finished reading, he had simply paused for torturous effect, looked blankly out upon the bullpen and then collected his papers, leaving the room with a firm slam of the door. He hadn't dismissed them prior to leaving. Nick swore that was on purpose. It was a time bomb. The second the chief left, the room had exploded. Whoops, laughs and slaps on the back. Not even Judy had come to his assistance. It had taken some athletic ability to duck and weave his way out of the room. His fur had been sticking out in tufts, shirt untucked, body gasping for breath as he stood shaking in the corridor, leaning back against the closed door. His eyes had strayed down the length of the hall and caught sight of the chief, who just lingered for a moment before turning down the corridor, confirming in the fox's mind that he had known exactly what would happen and wanted to see the results of it. The world really was a dangerous place.

Nick wandered towards his small bathroom. A shower would make him feel more himself. Wash away the embarrassment of the day.

At least something had gone right. Wolford had proven to be a friend he didn't even know he had. Perhaps Nick had just missed the signals before. He _was_ a wolf. He hadn't missed the signals today and he appreciated the surprising loyalty the officer had shown in the face of the merciless teasing Nick had received. The fox realized he was actually looking forward to working with the guy. He had gone for years with barely any real friends.

Nick stopped in the doorway to his bathroom, snared by that last thought. It reminded him of his past. Brought it all back. Friends. It was only a number of days since he had been away from them all. Things had momentarily gone back to the way they had been for years. Worse, in fact. He rested a paw on the wall, feeling the flaking paint as it cracked under his touch, loose particles drifting down to the dusty floorboards.

It really was a fragile world. It wouldn't take much for the axis to tilt, sending him out of the pack again. His life was built on brittle foundations. Except her. She was constant. She was true.

His heart quickened, paws becoming sweaty.

 _Stop it._

He glared, wincing, squeezing down his feelings. He knew what had happened last time he tried to enter more closely into her life. He wouldn't betray her again. She deserved someone better. He should just be grateful that she had allowed him back. Forgiven him so readily. She didn't know the fear he had felt during those weeks away. She knew nothing of the creeping threat that had followed him for days. He hadn't told her what had happened. She didn't need to know yet. Hopefully, she never would.

Nick flicked the shower on, letting the warm water heat up before he would bother disrobing and climbing in. He glanced into the oval-shaped cheap plastic mirror which hung on the wall, seeing himself in uniform once again. It suited him, the tones complimenting his russet fur. He liked to imagine there was the shadow of his father in his face. Maybe a reflection of him in some look. The way he raised his eyebrow or wrinkled his nose in amusement. There was no way to be sure, or to confirm it as more than the hope of an idle imagination. Photos don't tell you much about the person you missed knowing fully in the flesh.

His eyes narrowed, turning shiny. He knew how to do this. A sly smirk brightened up his face again. If no one looked too closely at his eyes, they would be none the wiser about how often he thought about his dad. Even Judy hadn't detected that look of his, or hadn't made comment.

He had only the scantiest of memories of his father. He remembered his scent more than his face. The softness of his fur and the feeling of being held, just for once in his life, by someone who loved him with that unique shard of love that only a father can provide. Loved him without sorrow. Loved him without grieving over another. Even his mother couldn't provide that for most of his childhood. She had likewise lost someone dear.

More vivid memories must be buried somewhere. Long practice had rewarded him with the ability to quell the thoughts so well that he almost couldn't bring solid images to the surface anymore without hard effort.

He discarded the smirk. There was no one he needed to fool when he was alone. There was only him. Himself. And he could never fool himself about his feelings. That was the one person who saw beyond all the masks to the sensitive animal beneath.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I would love you to review the chapter. You know how it works. It's been so very helpful and encouraging in the past. Thank you all, not least you guests. You all make my day brighter.  
**

 **Have a great weekend!**

 **-AF**


	27. Keeping secrets

**By AngloFalcon**

 **Chapter Twenty Seven**

 **Keeping Secrets**

 **I'd like to take a second aside to say something.**

 **We've hit 50k views!**

 **Well, actually nearly 60k at the time of writing. Thank you all so much for your support. Friends, I can't even tell you how my mind has been boggled by the reception for this fic. Each and every one of you makes my day that bit brighter and every single fave, follow and review really does mean a lot. I've got many plans. As the summary says, we're charting the characters' lives after all! :D A lot goes down in a lifetime.**

 **Some big things to celebrate the view count.**

 **1\. I've finally got an editor! Thanks man.**

 **2\. This fic has gone from K+ to T. ;) Don't worry. It's all clean.**

 **3\. I've got something else along the way to celebrate hitting that target but it will take a little longer. Love you all! Now, onto the fic.**

 **Edited by UmbraTsuki**

* * *

"How is that boyfriend of yours, Judy?"

Judy's thumbs crossed and re-crossed one another, face showing no change in bright optimism.

"Yeah," Stu chimed in, "that fox fella. Bronko."

"Nick," Judy corrected, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. With the phone's camera focused on her face, a movement like that would be all too obvious. She limited herself to gently stomping a foot under the desk. She brought the corners of her mouth up. "He's good."

Even with the limited view the phone's modest screen-size offered, Judy noted her mother's eyes narrowing. _Crumbs_. She had let something slip. She never was good at hiding her emotions.

"Good to hear!" Stu chuckled, "But you know, if there was ever a reason you decided he wasn't your type-"

"Dad!"

"Oh, don't misunderstand. He sounds like a gentleman. But, it could get complicated, right? There are a number of real fine rabbits asking after you."

Judy's stomach sank. She didn't need to hear this. At least she could tell from her mother's expression that she was embarrassed for her daughter. It had only been with reluctance that Judy had picked up the phone in the first place. The chime of her phone had begun to trill joyfully across the room just as she was about to finally enjoy a plate of cooked greens. It seemed modern communication technology had no respect for a hard-worker's hunger.

"Are you calling on your phone?" Judy tried to change the conversation.

"No, from the laptop. Could never work that gimmicky thingity." her father said.

She tried desperately to think of something else to say which had a little more mileage for conversation. Why did she always come up blank when she most wanted to avoid someone asking an awkward question?

"Baby, what's the matter?" Bonnie's voice said, her words causing Judy's ears to stand up to attention, like two slacking soldiers caught out by a perceptive commanding officer.

"Nothing. Mum, there's nothing wrong at all." Judy flashed what she hoped was a smile so convincing, any observer would lose all suspicion.

"Did you two…argue?" Bonnie asked slowly, concern softening her face.

"Did he try to eat you?!" Stu gasped.

Judy dropped the phone onto the desk in front of her in irritation, swatting her face with a paw and dragging it down along the fur. When she had slumped back into a more neutral position she took the phone in her paws again, gazing back into the digital portal to Bunnyburrows. She was instantly confused. Stu was racing around in circles, grabbing books, statues and children from shelves and stuffing them all into randomly selected suitcases, while Bonnie stood with a slightly embarrassed look, but still her own hint of concern.

"Mum? Dad?"

Stu came racing to the screen, eyes far too close to the camera.

"Judy! What happened?"

She smiled quizzically. "I placed the phone on the table. What's gotten into you?"

"We thought that fox had killed you!"

"We did not!" Bonnie corrected, looking ashamed. "Nick is a good person."

Judy shook her head. Despite her irritation, she believed her parents really were only worried for own her good. Maybe she was just tired. Grouchy. Either way, she didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"You know what? I need to turn in early," Judy smiled, "It's been a long, busy day and I could do with some sleep."

The two rabbits in the image nodded, one of them just relieved she was alive and breathing. Her mother stepped forward to turn off the camera feed. Judy waited for the image to freeze, allowing her to get back to her now cold meal.

"Sweetheart?"

"Yes mum?"

"You will talk with your boyfriend about that argument, won't you? We just want to see you happy."

So she hadn't been successful in avoiding them reading her unease. Maybe Nick was right about her inner feelings being a open for all to see. She sighed, finger hovering over the option to end the call.

"Okay. Mum, Dad, I promise if Nick and I have anything to figure out, we'll do some talking."

At least that brought smiles to their faces.

"Love you both! Bye!" Judy quickly added, waving a paw while tapping the chat to an end. She placed the iCarrot on the far side of the table, relief washing over her. Free at last.

She pushed away from the desk and walked across the smooth, polished floor to the thick-legged table, where her dinner awaited attention. The meal tasted of nothing, and Judy took no notice of the texture. Her mind was on her friend. Her fox. Tomorrow would mark the beginning of his week of training with Wolford. A whole week guaranteed to see them still waiting to be made partners again. She would have to make up for the lost time…

* * *

"Good to see you," the wolf smiled, holding a paw out for Nick to shake, which he did gratefully. Rising at 03:50 in the morning wasn't to Nick's liking, but Wolford had put himself into Chief Bogo's firing line for the newly returned officer. Nick was thankful to discover the wolf was capable of offering real handshakes, not the 'limp-fish' ones Nick so hated receiving from certain Zootopians he had hustled in the past.

Wolford turned and waved an arm, beckoning the fox to follow.

"So…" Nick said vaguely, walking with the wolf down the hall.

"What's that my friend?"

"What comes first? You're the big boss, right?" Nick laughed, winking at colleagues who passed him in the corridors.

"That's right," Wolford said in a friendly voice over his shoulder, "I am the boss. I'm tasked with making you presentable for service within one short week."

"Alright. I'll be rooting for you the whole way. Stay strong."

"Nick." The wolf turned round and faced him, crossing his arms in front of him. Being noticeably taller than the fox, his size could be gently imposing if he wanted it to be and his expression was sterner than was customary. "We aren't going to goof around." He raised a paw before Nick could comment. "Now, I like your goofiness. But the chief doesn't. Cap it for a week and you can do what you want after…" He trailed off, looking to the corner of the room and smiling to himself.

"After what?" Nick said, brow creasing with uncertainty.

"After you're no longer my problem," the wolf laughed, placing a paw on Nick's chest and pushing him back a few steps.

Nick wasn't sure if he liked this approach. Then again, he didn't have much he could do about it other than sit it out. They wanted seriousness? He could provide.

"I have received your instructions sir and will do my very finest to bring pride not only to your face but to this worthy department as a whole." A salute created a vision of the best-spoken officer never to grace Zootopia.

Wolford shook his head admiringly. "Wilde, you are full of-"

"What?" Nick gulped.

"Surprises. I was going to say surprises. Now come. Our recruits will be arriving soon and we need to prepare room T451 for them."

* * *

Judy strolled into work, ready to begin a fresh day filled with challenges. She had never been involved in helping recruits. Her task was simple and barely involved much engagement at all. She was merely to guide them from entering the door to the room where they would be in the paws of Nick and Wolford.

She collected the five files from the small side room next to the entrance, the one that always smelled of pomegranate. She held her nose until she could slip out again. Few things were more distasteful to her than pomegranate.

She flipped through the papers in her paws. Five files.

She held in her giggles when she read the list of names. Whoever they were, she didn't suppose their parents were very supportive if they would dump them with those names. Igor Igorson generated the most sympathy. She resolved to be extra inviting.

Judy pulled her phone out of her pocket, logging into her professional mail account. _1 unread message_. She tapped it, scanning through the contents. A fresh smile came to her face. Zach Terse, one of the recruits, sounded desperate. Something about being so, so sorry to have lost the files on his instructors he had received with the welcome pack. Facial recognition was a good first test for raw recruits. After all, if they couldn't recognize a cop from a picture, how could they do the same with criminals?

Once upon a time, Judy had been a fresh face in the building too. She didn't want to forget what it was like. These guys needed a bit of steering and welcoming. Actually, she decided, it was just as well he had lost the pack. Whoever had been the previous instructors, it wouldn't have included Nick.

Thirty seconds later, an email was on its way to Zach Terse's internal ZPD account with a welcoming message, lots of unprofessional smilies and an attachment with Nick's file. It would be waiting for him when he arrived. If came early enough, he could access it before he started the session. Judy was off to a good start. The new cops would arrive in just over an hour.

* * *

"And here we have room T451," Judy explained, stepping to the side to allow the line of rookies through the doorway. She glanced around, impressed by the slick presentation. Desks in order, induction packs neatly placed with each recruit's name printed on the front and refreshments laid out at the back of the room in the form of soft drinks and pastries. She was less sure about the balloons, which swayed, catching the light and sparkling out a message of warmth and welcome. _Now whose idea was that_?

"Greetings," Wolford nodded, marching over from the far side of the room and waiting patiently while the five new animals awkwardly lined up, before shaking their paws one at a time. A leopard, a platypus, a skunk, a badger and an otter.

An admiring whistle was heard from the corner of the room where Wolford had previously stood, drawing attention to a groomed fox in a polished uniform. His face boasted detached amusement.

"Just look at that lineup!" Nick smirked. He wandered over to the group with easy steps, paws buried in his pocket. He radiated what Judy had come to recognise as his typical external contradiction of combined casualness and flair. He never looked at her. She almost felt like he was consciously screening her out. What she did notice was the look on Cyrus Sheddings face. The otter eyed Nick with an expression she couldn't quite pin down. Something like recognition. Distrust? Judy shook it off. Probably nothing important.

The fox stopped in front of the five. He leaned forward towards the platypus.

"G'day. Outback Island, huh?" Nick grinned.

The mammal nodded nervously. "Yes sir."

"Sir?" He caught Wolford's eye, ignoring the warning glimmer. The fox stood tall and surveyed the recruits. "Okay, listen folks. Marcie Nanko here has just given you all a classy example. 'Yes sir' should be as smooth on your tongue as 'one lump or two?', so listen up to what my deputy has to say." He leaned a paw against Wolford's shoulder, which required some reaching.

Judy never failed to be amazed by Nick's audacity. He really didn't play to limits. She couldn't tell if the look on the wolf's face was admiration, disapproval, amusement or the threat of retribution. In fact, it was all of those at once.

Wolford shrugged Nick's paw away and turned his attention back to the animals in front of him, shaking his head. "My apologies. Nicholas Wilde is still being polished up. For the next week, direct your questions to him, then do the opposite of whatever he tells you."

The male skunk smiled widely at this, showing that delight someone feels when they know there is an ongoing joke they don't fully understand but they want in.

"I'll leave you boys to get on with the training," Judy smiled. She turned to leave the room and beamed at the leopard, who, she discovered when he entered the building, was her Zach Terse. When he arrived, he had come up to her, rubbing his arm and wearing a shy smile on his face. Apparently, going to the academy had been his first time away from home for longer than a weekend. He had certainly been grateful for the previous help. She only hoped Nick would go easy on them. The fox was, after all, in his element when he was messing with people.

* * *

After a morning of call taking, form filling, complaint receiving and case carrying, Judy was only too pleased when her lunch break came. She entered the spacious canteen, eyes seeking out the person who had changed her life so much. He was sitting alone in the middle of the room, paws wrapped around his carton of coffee. His eyes were focused on nothing in particular and seeing him from a distance, she couldn't detect any of that spark which had made such an impression on the recruits only hours ago. Was he burnt out already?

She grabbed a coffee, singled out a sandwich with barely any attention to choice and made a line for his table. When she was five steps away, he finally snapped out of whatever thoughts had been occupying his mind. His head turned towards her and he quickly took one more sip from his coffee before standing.

"Nick," Judy greeted, "Don't leave. I'm not dangerous! Sit down. Let's talk about the morning."

He looked at her with little interest, their eyes meeting. He held her gaze for the first time in days. Instead of showing discomfort or longing, Judy realised he simply looked bored. That stung.

"Yeah, I was just about to leave actually. I've got a lot of catching up to do. Some of these guys haven't seen me in weeks."

Judy sat down slowly, eyeing him, trying to figure him out. He was never one to cut his breaks short and she would swear she had only seen him pass her corridor for the canteen ten minutes before her break started. She placed her coffee on the table, placing the plate with her sandwich in front and laying the tray to the side. She had a precise way of laying out her lunch. She knew Nick would just place everything in a haphazard fashion and work through his different food items as he felt like it.

"Nick, _we_ haven't seen each other properly for weeks. You can tell me about those weeks away, for a start. What did you do with yourself?"

He shrugged. "It's not important. We seem to do a lot of talking anyway. You can get too much of a good thing."

Another slap to the face. She stared at him, trying to decide whether to retort with annoyance or just ignore him. He had to be doing it on purpose. When he first came back, he had said he was willing to be friends again. What was going through that head of his? What had happened between seeing him this morning and now to bring on his attitude?

"Well," Nick grabbed his locker key from the table surface and looked over at her, "I'll see you later."

"When?" she demanded, not masking the slight challenge in her voice.

"I'm busy with the new kids today. Lunch hour tomorrow?"

"Here?" she pressed.

"Something like that. Play it by ear." He slipped around the table and moved past her.

Judy bit her lip. Time for the test. As the fox passed, she reached out with her paw and slipped it into his, pulling gently to stop him. His paw was sweaty. He turned round and scowled. "What is it? I've got things to do."

Judy tilted her head to the side and studied his expression. She had to give him credit. He was doing a very good job of exuding perfect indifference. That's why she wanted his paw. He probably wasn't even aware that he was instinctively tightening his grip as if he wanted to stay. Only a little, but it was enough to undermine his message.

"Oh, nothing," she said, letting him have his paw back. "I'd wanted to ask you something. I just realised the answer myself, so it's fine."

"Oookay," he said slowly, giving her a confused look. He turned away again and walked past the squeeze of animals into the corridor.

Judy took a sip of her coffee, body twisted slightly around to watch him go. Her eyes followed him all the way.

Her attention was grabbed by tune bursting into life nearby. Old trance music. A ringtone. She glanced down, seeing Nick's phone on the tabletop, forgotten. He really must have been distracted! She picked it up and glanced at the screen. A green circle pulsed with the phone symbol in the middle for her to answer. She looked back out at the officers rising from their seats and collecting their trays. No Nick.

Judy swiped the circle to the right and raised the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" a voice said. Even through the crackle of a bad reception, she could tell the voice was male. It sounded desperate, almost panicked. "Nick, it's happened. I've made-"

"Hello?" Judy said, cutting in. She was met with silence on the other end. She tried again. "Who is this?"

There was a click and the line went dead. Judy frowned, bringing the phone down again, studying the screen. Caller withheld number.

"Judy!"

She glanced up, taken by surprise. Nick was by the table, eyes fierce. "What are you doing?"

"I-I just answered your phone," she said, thrown off by his behaviour. "There's no need to get stroppy. It was ringing and you weren't around, so I-"

He snatched the phone from her with surprising force. "There's no need to go answering other people's calls either. Why don't you just keep yourself out of things for a change?" he looked at the screen, "Who was it?"

"I've no idea," she said, face growing hot. She didn't like to be spoken to as if she was snooping and it wasn't like Nick to be so ungracious.

"Great," he gestured angrily, "Next time, at least ask who wants me, eh?"

He turned on his heel and walked back past the other officers, leaving Judy to feel equal resentment and confusion by herself.

* * *

The next day seemed to Judy like an identical pattern of Nick evading her, refusing to look at her in the corridor, waiting for Wolford to answer general questions from her even if directed at him and cutting his lunch break short. Once, she was sure he actually ignored her greeting entirely as they brushed shoulders in the corridor, his eyes fixed firmly ahead. If he expected that she would let him off that easily, he didn't know her well enough yet.

He probably thought himself unreadable. It was the little things which gave him away. The way his tail swished as he passed her or how his voice would become a just a little breathless when she entered the room, as if he suddenly had the tickling of a sore throat coming on.

By the third day, even Wolford was beginning to notice Nick's behaviour around her. The first time that day Judy asked the fox a question and he waited for Wolford to reply, Wolford merely stood in silence. Nick had shot him an annoyed look, which the wolf had countered with surprising severity, causing the fox to visibly jump before muttering something unhelpful to Judy. Judy had thanked him and left the room, hearing the two males talking as soon as she left. She couldn't catch words but Nick sounded on the defense. Something was going on in that head of his.

* * *

"Nick, you're an idiot."

Nick pulled a face at the wolf, grabbing his coffee from the table. They stood in the presentation room, waiting for the recruits to return from their fifteen minute break. "I've been called worse."

Wolford watched him for a moment, before walking over to the door. He leaned out of the doorway, checked both sides of the corridor then closed the door quietly. He returned to the fox and put a paw on his back, guiding him round to the other side of the room, where he stopped, pulled a chair away from the nearest desk and another from behind him. He placed the chairs to face each other before sitting Nick down in one. He took the other seat, perching just on the edge as he always did.

"Mr. Wilde, what's happening between you and the rabbit?"

"She's not 'the rabbit'!" Nick said indignantly, sitting straight, slightly spilling coffee onto his uniform.

Wolford looked him up and down, eyes calm. He leaned forward. "Of course she's not. But, if you really don't care about her, why can I get a rise out of you like that?"

The fox sighed, slumping. He was losing his touch. Becoming as readable as Judy. He raised the coffee to take a sip but the wolf reached out and took the mug from him, placing it on the table behind. His grey muzzle twitched.

"Nick, come on. You can level with me. I won't pass anything on to Miss. Hopps. You need to get something off your chest."

The russet fox stared at the floor. He didn't understand why Wolford would ask him anyway. He barely knew the guy.

"Look," Nick said, "there's nothing going on."

"There is."

"I'm just busy."

"Not that busy."

Nick felt his spine straightening again. He didn't like being corrected. "Why is this an issue for you? So what if I don't talk to a bunny?"

The wolf fixed him with a severe look again. Nick felt sure he would make a great chief someday with that ability. "I want to help because you need help. Isn't it better to have friends who will listen?"

There it was again. Friends. Everyone wanted to be Nick's friend and he had no idea why. He sat silently. To his credit, Wolford relaxed and gave him time.

"Okay," Nick began, "I _am_ having issues with Judy. We just…she wants to be friends. I don't…it kinda started with…" he slapped his paws on his knees with frustration, "Look, I can't explain it to you. There's a lot going on."

"So cut through the net," the wolf said, "it traces down to this – you and Judy want to be friends and you feel you can't be. Now cousin, you don't need to tell me why not but answer me this. Does she know why you feel you can't be with her?"

Nick considered this for a moment. He had explained something to her a couple of weeks ago when he first returned. A fragment of the truth, but she should know his ground-rules. He nodded.

"So talk with her. Just ask her. You're going to need a partner once this week's out and you will have to address it then, whatever you do. Save yourself unnecessary trouble. Sort it out now."

The fox felt queasy just at the thought. It wasn't as simple as that. If he was keeping his distance for her, it was for her own good. He opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again.

"Friend, do you want to know something? That bunny wants to be your partner again. Your friend. I can see that. She hovers around us too much. She will take you back. All you've got to do is ask."

The larger canine scrutinised the fox, trying to read his thoughts. Nick reached for the coffee again, taking a sip, slurping loudly. The wolf finally nodded and stood up."Just think about it, okay? I would say the two of you deserve a good deal. You've both been an asset to the force and we could all do with seeing you busting crime again."

Nick shrugged coyly in response, pretending to have no idea what he was talking about until the wolf walked away to the door again, ready to go looking for the recruits who must have got lost in the network of corridors. The fox did feel grateful though. He couldn't follow the wolf's advice, but it was uplifting to know that someone actually appreciated what they did. Cared. Life would have been pretty different had he known them when he was younger. He finished his coffee and expertly threw the container half way across the room into an open trash can, only then remembering that it was a mug. He chose not to investigate the sound of shattering porcelain.

* * *

"Nick, do you have a second?"

The fox glanced up at the rabbit with tired eyes, then across to his supervisor. The light of late afternoon filled the room where the canines were finalising the documents from the day, marking each one for correct answers. Nick hadn't been surprised to see that the skunk wasn't very bright. That leopard though had a clearer head on his shoulders.

Wolford nodded encouragingly. It had been a full day since their chat together. The end of their fourth day working together. The fox's behaviour hadn't suggested he had absorbed much.

Nick looked to Judy again. "No can do. I've got stacks of paperwork and I need an early one. Barely slept a wink last night. I'm pooped."

The rabbit's ears drooped. "But I really need your help!"

Nick hated seeing her eyes like that. Those purple gems made it almost impossible to resist going along with whatever she wanted. He wondered if she knew that yet? His heart began to quicken. He thought quickly.

"Well…perhaps I can help you tomorrow, if I can make the time. What's so urgent anyway?"

She sighed, taking a step back. "It's alright for the two of you giving talks all day, but the rest of us have been run off our feet bringing people in. Two muggings and an arson attempt just today. And we can only keep the suspects in for so long without seeing to them."

"Sure," Wolford said, "Because otherwise it would leave itself open to the ZPD arresting citizens and detaining them for weeks without investigation. The 48 hour window exists for a reason. We're not a crackdown state."

Judy waved her paws. "Okay, maybe it makes sense. But it puts us all under a lot a pressure. My mind's been a muddle the past few days and I need to sort some things out."

Nick folded the papers in front of him. "Where do I come in?"

"I need to do an interrogation."

"Are you serious?!" Nick coughed. "At this time of day?"

"We're the police force, not a library service!" The rabbit said defensively, stamping. "I need answers. You know you're better with words than I am. You're the sly one..."

Nick was losing the argument.

"Hey, Nick and I don't finish for another half-hour," Wolford said, glancing at the clock, "I can clear up here myself if you want Nick's help."

That was it. Over and done with. Nick crossed his arms, knowing there was no way out of working with Judy, albeit, briefly. He'd been defeated.

"Fine," he muttered. A change of tactic was in order. If he couldn't avoid her, she didn't have to like him being with her. "I'll help the little wabbit do her job," he said smiling, adopting the same tone he used with Finnick during hustles together.

Judy's nose twitched with irritation. She walked towards the door. "Come on then. Let's get this over with," she muttered.

Nick followed her down the corridor. The building was quieter than usual, being the downtime between the day-shift workers leaving and the night workers coming in. The sound of their footsteps filled the hall, his light and lazy, hers determined and consistent. The recruits had gone home already. They were always given baby shifts to ease them in, Nick mused to himself. Better treatment than he had received. He'd been thrown in the deep end.

"In here," Judy said, standing outside a side office and letting Nick enter first. He breezed past her and glanced round the musty smelling room. Papers were stacked neatly in piles on the table, the floor was free from dust and the cabinets and surfaces were clean. It wasn't used very often. Nick vaguely wondered whether Jordy had been in here before teaming up with Judy all those months ago. He didn't care either way. The only thing that was glaringly absent was a detainee.

"Carrots?" he turned round.

Judy closed the door. She looked pleased with herself. He didn't know why, but he began to feel uneasy. He glanced round the room again. Maybe there was a different door leading to the detainee. He glanced back at the rabbit, who slipped a key in the door. A metallic click sounded as the lock slipped into place.

Judy turned round and met his gaze, eyes serious.

"Uh, Carrots?" he laughed nervously, "I thought you needed my help?"

"I do."

"I thought this was an interrogation?" he said, realisation slowly drifting over him like darkening clouds appearing out of nowhere.

She crossed her arms, her face more determined than he had ever seen her. "It is." She took a step forward. "You are going to tell me exactly what's going on, why you've been avoiding me and if this has anything to do with those forty eight days you were away." She stuffed the key into her pocket. "And we're not leaving this room until you do."

* * *

 **Please review! I live on reviews and I NEED the feedback.**

 **Sorry this chapter took a little longer than usual. I'm working on giving you a more consistent pace.**

 **Till next time.**

 **-AF**


	28. Wishing on a dark star

**By AngloFalcon**

 **Edited by UmbraTsuki**

 **Chapter Twenty Eight**

 **Wishing on a dark star**

* * *

"What's happening, Nick?"

The fox took a step back, expression failing to hide his unease.

"Nick, I want the truth," Judy stated, eyes narrowing. She crossed her arms, leaning slightly to the side, scrutinising him intently.

Nick's eyes darted around the room, taking in every detail, searching for something to use as a distraction or a way of leaving. He could always just keep quiet, but he knew Judy too well. If she said she wouldn't let him leave until he explained himself, she meant it. She could be a very persistent rabbit when she wanted information. An idea flashed into his mind of fighting her for the key. He rejected it. He knew he would lose.

"What's happening about what?" he smiled, sticking his paws into his pockets. He could do this. He controlled his expression, at last managing to cover the discomfort. He was exuding ease.

"Don't even try to act like you don't know," Judy said sternly, pointing her carrot pen at him in accusation. Damn. He hadn't seen her with that. She probably wasn't recording, but the threat was clearly meant to focus his mind.

"Suit yourself," he shrugged, "I'll just have to make a guess. Do you not like me being here or something?" It was a sly tactic, playing to her emotions.

Her lips parted for a second. She took a step forward. "Of course I'm happy you're here. That's the whole point! Why are you avoiding me?"

"Avoiding?" he laughed, lifting his paws out of his pockets and spreading his arms. "Aren't you being a bit possessive? I need to train for a week, remember? Was that my choice?"

No better way to deflate her points than to present them as unreasonable. How could she call doing his job 'avoiding her'?

His stomach sank when he saw the look on her face. Her gaze cut through his pretence like focused sunlight against thin ice.

"Okay Nick, we can take time over this." Another step forward.

"So I appreciate you helping me to get settled here. I certainly do," he nodded, taking a step to the side. "Maybe we can chat over coffee tomorrow? Let's catch up on old times. I'd like to hear about your family." He smiled desperately.

Judy shook her head. "We are _not_ calling off this talk. I want to settle this right now."

"Exactly! You don't want to waste time. On that note-"

" _Now_ , Nick."

Another step forward. Another to the side. He wouldn't be backed into a corner.

"Carrots, sweetheart, what do you want me to say? I've been busy, that's all. There must be other guys here you can talk with over coffee, right? Take Wolford for example. Now there is a fine fella! He could probably do with talking to a girl. I think his collar's too tight as it is."

They were circling each other now, slowly, one step at a time. The small room didn't offer much space for maneuvering. Despite his best efforts, she was closing the gap.

Nick glanced at the door. Only for a second, his coolness slipped. What if he couldn't talk his way out of this one? What if she really did have him pinned? He looked to her again. Their eyes sparked off one another and his heart stumbled. Had his uncertainty shown in his eyes? Had she seen that?

"How are your parents?" he grinned, breaking the silence.

"They're fine. They want to know how you are. I'd like to tell them."

She was good.

"Wonderful! Tell them I'm swell.

"They want to know how _we_ are."

He chuckled, paw drifting across as he began fingering the rims of files on the nearby shelf. "What did you tell them?"

"I told them I would ask," she pressed, continuing her advance. She was now between him and the door again, just five paces away. They had done a complete circle. He couldn't help admiring her doggedness. She was so much more than fluff and sweet, purple eyes. Even now, he wanted to hold her, bring that smile of hers to her face again.

He flicked his finger away from the file, on the move once more, stepping away. His distracted thoughts had nearly lost him any chance of gaining an advantage.

"I'd like to visit them," he beamed. "They must miss me. I know I'd miss me!"

"I know I miss you too."

Stupid. He cursed inwardly. He'd just played into her paws. She didn't miss a beat. It wasn't working. He couldn't trick her out of asking him questions and digging deeper. He cared about her too much to feign disinterest and she knew it.

One final idea. Pull the rug from under her.

He crossed the distance between them in a few smooth steps and bent forward, bringing his face inches away from hers, meeting her eyes. The way they opened wider confirmed that she hadn't expected this move. He smiled warmly, never breaking the glittering connection between purple and green.

"Carrots, don't you want me back at Bunnyburrows? I thought we were friends…"

Checkmate.

Her nose began twitching rapidly, expression softening. She didn't know how she felt being this close so unexpectedly. "W-what? We are friends. Good friends!" she insisted, thrown off by his change of attitude.

"That's what we agreed when I came back," he said silkily, "I said we could be friends. Why would you want to box me in and ask me to dig up painful memories of my time away?"

Her ears fell. His heart burned seeing her confused like this. Maintaining this act, this close to her, meeting her eyes, was one of the hardest things he had ever done. His most challenging hustle.

Clever as she was, she was no match for his ability to mask his feelings. His emotional sleight of hand. His skill of revealing a select glimpse of his inner life in just the right way to misdirect. It was better this way. She would be kept safe until he could figure things out. He closed his eyes, breaking contact, breathing in deeply.

He had won.

The fox felt himself yanked forward, forced to brace himself with his legs. His eyes shot open. Glancing down, he saw her paw grasping his uniform's black tie. He raised his eyes again, meeting hers. His stomach somersaulted. There was a renewed resolve in those glistening circles.

"Let's just suppose all of that is true," she smiled disarmingly, anticipating victory, "wouldn't it make sense to tell me what happened to you if we're going to work so closely together? After all, you're going to ask to be partners again, right?"

He squeezed his mouth closed, gulping nervously. At this distance, she didn't miss that either. She took a step forward, refusing to give up the tie.

"You were going to ask for that? For us to be partners again?" she asked sweetly.

He backed away. She had him on the run.

"Carrots," he laughed, not even pretending to look comfortable, "would I ask to be partners with anyone else?"

She ignored him. "So if you weren't going to ask to be partnered with me, what would bring you to that decision? After all, you're not hiding anything. I'm just reading too much into you being busy for a week."

His paw went to his tie, trying to free himself, brushing against her paw. He shook his head slowly, taking three more steps back. She followed each step.

"Why?" she repeated.

"I really need to get back to Wolford and his-"

"Why?"

"Carrots, we've been in here for-"

"Why?"

His legs backed into something solid. He felt behind him with his paws, touching the cold metal of filing cabinets. He was out of floor space. They had reached the far side of the room.

His mouth drooped at the corners. His ears flattened. His body tensed, squirming. There was no way to escape this bunny. There were few who knew him better. It was a fruitless exercise in evasion.

"I'd like an answer, Nicholas Wilde."

"I can't tell you," he said breathlessly through the side of his mouth.

"You can."

"No! Really! Don't ask me now."

She stamped her foot on the rough carpet, causing him to wince. "You're making this pretty hard, you dumb fox."

He glanced at the door again. Ten steps might as well have been a mile.

Judy sighed, shoulders slumping. She eyed him questioningly. Then she stood on tiptoe and planted a kiss on his lips, only for a second before taking two steps away from him.

Nick stared at her, precious green eyes wider than she had ever seen them before. She never thought a fox could look like a rabbit in headlights, but he had achieved it.

* * *

The halls of the ZPD headquarters were only just beginning to fill with animals ready to start the hard work of completing a night shift. Since finishing, Wolford had been waiting for five minutes for Nick to come back. He knew those two were still awkward together and that could slow them down. Still, he had a job of supervising Nick and running late was something that wouldn't be good for the fox long term.

The wolf weaved down the corridors with a regular pace, nodding to colleagues and wishing them luck on their shifts.

"Chief," he greeted, passing the enormous animal.

"Wolford," the buffalo nodded tersely.

The wolf halted. "Sir, have you seen Officers Hopps and Wilde?"

"Isn't that your job, Wolford?"

The wolf's cheeks turned red under the fur. "It is sir. I let Judy take Nick to help her with an interrogation."

The buffalo considered for a moment, then shook his head. "There are no interrogations today. Only detainees from some low-level arrests. All questionings are scheduled for tomorrow, 10:15 onwards."

Wolford frowned, thanked the chief and moved on. He kept his eyes observant but never once saw the force's only fox and rabbit strolling along from any direction. He shrugged, coming out into the wide entrance hall.

"Hey, Clawhauser!" he called. Where was that cheetah? Wolford would swear he spent more time browsing the internet than retrieving case files. That's what came from employing a cat. They didn't have the concentration required for long periods of detailed organization.

The main desk was empty. The wolf grunted. He knew what to look for. A wolf's nose could smell that cheetah half a building away. Or, more accurately, a wolf's nose could smell the doughnuts half a building away. This time, the sweet trail of strawberry scent brought him straight across the hall to observation room 02.

The door was open a crack. Wolford pushed it gently with his paw, eyes adjusting in seconds to the dark interior.

The fat cat was slouched on a chair, elbows leaning against the tabletop in front of the wall of screens. Each panel displayed a different room. A sweet smell similar to butter alerted Wolford to something else. Popcorn.

"Clawhauser?"

The cat spun around, cheeks and eyes bulging. He quickly swallowed the mouthful of popcorn, which sent him off on a coughing fit. Wolford crossed the room and slapped him on the back a few times, slightly harder than was really required. When the cheetah calmed down, his eyes were streaming from the experience.

"Clawhauser, what are you doing in here?" the officer demanded. "You should be at your post."

"I know," the cat nodded, abashed. "I only came here to use the bin. Why doesn't the chief let me have a bin of my own at the desk?! Something I ask myself every day… Then I saw the screens. I can't miss this!" he squealed, paws shaking as he spun around and looked at the images again.

The wolf scowled and followed his gaze. The twelfth panel showed camera feed from room 695. He could clearly see a fox and a bunny in the small room, facing one another. The fox was backed up against a wall, while the rabbit was just an arm's distance from him, watching him. What was glaringly absent was any form of detainee.

"Why are you watching Officers Hopps and Wilde?" the wolf asked, resting his paws behind his head and stretching his back.

"Shhh! This is the closest I've seen to official confirmation!" Clawhauser explained, eyes dreamy.

"Confirmation of what?"

"That those two have it bad for each other."

"Knock it off. They're just talking."

The cheetah shook his head, cheeks wobbling with the motion. "There's something else going on!"

"Nonsense."

"It's true!"

"Clawhauser, I think you had better…" the wolf trailed off, eyes watching the screen. There was no audio, so they could only guess at what, if anything, was being said, but the rabbit suddenly strained upwards and kissed the fox.

Clawhauser's mouth fell open, dropping the odd bit of popcorn.

"See! See!" He was literally bouncing in his seat, making the chair go down a little further each time.

The wolf's mind worked quickly. He leaned forward, resting his paws on the surface.

"That's just a friendly kiss. They haven't seen much of each other this week. Same way that you hugged Nick, if I heard correctly."

"Isn't, isn't, isn't," Clawhauser insisted, "There's more to it than that. There has to be."

"Now Clawhauser," Wolford smiled, gripping the back of the chair and spinning it round away from the screen to face him, "you're not suggesting there's something romantic going on?"

The cheetah gestured wildly with his paws. "But there is! Can't you see it?"

"I'm sure Nick and Judy would never take time out of their work shifts to do anything that would go against the ZPD's protocol for workplace relations. I've never seen a suggestion of that. Have you?" He looked sternly at the cat.

"Oh…" the cat said, taking a sharp intake of breath. The gears were sliding into motion. If Wolford's mind was precision and speed, Clawhauser's was as slippery and insubstantial as the glazing of his favourite snack.

"No," the wolf said, shaking his head, "I didn't think so. Now you best go and collect those two before someone starts to wonder where they are."

The cheetah looked crestfallen, trying to turn his head to the screen again. "But I might miss-"

"Now."

The cat sighed, pushing himself off the chair and wobbling to the door, glancing back just once before continuing on his way, shaking excitedly and beaming at the world.

Wolford watched him leave. That cat should learn to mind his own affairs. He sat down on the chair, swivelling around to face the screens again, tail swishing from side to side. He smiled, reaching for the popcorn.

* * *

She wanted to close the distance. Thirty seconds had already passed, and she was waiting for him. Waiting for a reaction.

"Carrots."

"Yes, Nick?"

He swallowed. "Did you just kiss me?"

A smile spread on her face. Her eyes glittered. "Well it's not the first time, is it?"

He looked anxious. Jumpy. How could he hide things from her when she was so open with her own feelings? She wouldn't let him mask his feelings like he had done on countless occasions in the past. Not this time.

Nick peeled himself away from the wall, taking a single, cautious step forward. He tilted his head to the side inquisitively, focusing on her. Her pulse quickened. Maybe he was coming round.

"Come on, Nick, ease up," she laughed.

This was good. His expression had softened. His features were almost relaxed. He glanced beyond her to the door.

"Give me the key, Carrots."

False start. She shook her head. "Is that the best you can do? I thought you'd be sneakier than that."

"I can't be sneaky when I'm with you," he purred, bringing a blush to her face. Had he done that on purpose? He was playing for time and she knew it. Someone had to come searching for them eventually.

"Then why can't you be open with me?" she asked. "All I want is to be friends again."

"Friends like before?"

"Yes!"

He shook his head. "I made a mistake."

"A mistake?" she clasped her paws together, eyes pleading with him. "How can you call being friends a mistake?"

"Not that."

"Then _what_?"

The fox looked at the floor. "Please Carrots, I don't want to talk about it. Just give me a week. One week. If nothing…" he looked uncertain, "if nothing happens, then I promise to tell you everything."

"Nick-"

"I promise," he repeated.

She closed her mouth, stifling the words she was about to speak. Her shoulders sagged and her ears fell. She couldn't hide her disappointment anymore. He wasn't letting her in. He was hurting her instead.

A new determination appeared in his eyes. She could hear him inhaling deeply. He finally opened his arms invitingly. She took a step towards him. A hug? Is that what he wanted? She didn't want to rush it. Didn't want to startle him if that wasn't his intention.

"Carrots..." His voice was thick with emotion.

She never heard what he had to say. A rhythmic rapping broke through the air, pulling his eyes from her to the door. Time was up.

Judy walked slowly to the door, slipping the key into the lock and casting one last glance at Nick before turning the handle.

"Nick! Judy!" a cheerful voice said. Clawhauser stood in the corridor wearing a smile so large, Judy wondered whether he was suffering from a surplus of energy drinks.

"Clawhauser!" the rabbit laughed self-consciously, brushing her ears back, "we were just finishing in here. Had some…"

"Files," Nick chipped in.

"Files to look up," she finished.

The cheetah looked between them, desperate to ask a hundred questions which he knew he shouldn't. The silence became embarrassing for all three of them.

"Did you come to tell us something?" Judy suggested.

"Oh!" his eyes widened, "Yes, yes. Wolford wanted to find Nick. It is _way_ over your finishing time."

"You're right," Nick apologised, slipping past Judy without looking down. "Sorry Clawhauser. I'll get right along to that guy. See you tomorrow Judy."

"Wait!" she said, a little too desperately in front of the cat, "so we'll talk next week?"

"No. We'll talk the day after tomorrow. Coffee together. Deal?" he called behind him.

"Deal."

It was something. Maybe more than she could have hoped for. In just a matter of hours, this would all be over. Emotions rose in her as she watched the red fox leaving down the corridor. Things had been simpler in the past. Simpler before she spoiled their friendship. Simpler before the muzzle. They had never regained their voices since then.

* * *

The night was restful.

The air was chill, making him wrap the crimson scarf around his neck even tighter and dig his paws deeper into his pockets.

Nick had taken the train to Tundra Town. After he had greeted Wolford and made some mild excuses for the delay, he had tried to get out of the ZPD headquarters as quickly as possible. The wolf had never asked him anything further. Never asked why he was late or what he had been doing. Nick wasn't sure if there had been a hint of some knowing expression on the canine's face but if he wasn't going to pursue details, it didn't matter. The fox had enough on his mind. He had only stopped briefly at his apartment to change his clothes before setting off.

The journey had been gentle. The smooth trundling of the train in the quiet of the night had calmed the fox's racing thoughts. The swaying motion as the carriage glided along the line had reminded him of the way his mother used to rock him to sleep when he was a cub. When he had arrived at the station, he had slipped away from the other animals, heading out onto the quiet banks around the frozen lake which was central to the lives of animals here.

Snow crunched beneath his paws. Frost collected on the rust-coloured fur of his neck and muzzle, creating glittering clouds around him whenever he shook himself. He breathed out into the night, breath visible in temperatures perfectly maintained to mimic winter.

The night was lonely.

The fox gazed up at the sky, lost in the stars. A thousand, thousand glittering gems blinked in the dark. He could lose himself in the night. All his worries could drift away, thrown off like the frost or a layer of dust. He sank down and rested in nature's white carpet. Could he never have things the way he wanted them?

He hugged himself, thoughts returning to a friend who had suddenly become distant, knowing that he had imposed the distance.

It seemed as though the dark blue of deep night was touching the warm colours of his fur. It was a comforting touch. His head turned upwards once more, watching the stars.

He was a cub again. Until he was five or six, he had always watched the stars. His mother had told him that you could make a wish on a night like this and, if the wish was sincere, it would be taken up into the night and returned to you someday. It would be made real.

His paw swept from side to side in the snow as he thought. It was a silly story. Something you told children to preserve for as long as you could the haze of unspoilt dreams. Real life didn't answer your wishes.

The fox lay back, barely noticing the cold of the ground. He had dressed warmly in a red and blue sweater, so it made little difference.

He knew what he would wish for. He would unravel the past few months. No muzzle. No distance. No uncertainty. He would be friends with that rabbit and maybe something more. He wanted to protect her. Did he really need to stay distant in order to do that? Wasn't life about taking risks? Hadn't they already risked so much?

He closed his eyes. A question refused to be contained, pulsing in the dark. What about their trust? Even if they did find a way of coming closer into each other's lives, would he trust her without question as he once had? She was capable of taking his choices away from him. Capable of sending him back into his childhood uncertainties, just the way she had done with the arrest. Capable of muzzling him.

The fox opened his eyes and sat up. He wouldn't think about that now. It would be hard. Perhaps impossible. But something inside him still wanted to disprove the doubts about predators and prey. He still had this life in him, his one chance to get things right. Maybe wishes could come true. Perhaps his fears were groundless.

His heart throbbed. He didn't want to wait. Why not take a chance on happiness? This may be his only chance to be loved. Really loved.

He smiled.

The night was safe.

* * *

Two animals sat at the table. The corners of the club were dim, and no one paid attention to these figures facing each other. Purple flashes of strobe lighting flickered in sequence with music as beasts enjoyed the freedom of a carefree lifestyle. Drinks were passed round liberally.

Neither animal cared. They screened it out, concentrating on the words of their exchange.

"Let's hear it," one figure said, arctic eyes boring into his companion.

The other pulled a file from his bag, then slid it across the table. He stabbed his finger onto the cheap paper, pinpointing an image of a red fox wearing a smart officer's uniform.

"We've found him."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hiya!**

 **Thank you for reading. Please review! Just do it. I don't bite. :) And I love hearing from you all. I hope you enjoyed this. Been working hard on it. My thanks once again to UmbraTsuki for editing this for me. It means it takes a little longer to get them out, but I want them to be just right for you guys because you deserve the best I can deliver. Also, guests, I love you all! Thank you for reading.**

 **Thanash - Thank you, mate! Your review meant a lot to me. Hearing that you were addicted really made my day. I'm posting this after midnight, so that's how much I love you guys. :D If you do have questions for me, please, go ahead and ask. People who have profiles on the site can communicate with me via private messaging, but if you'd like to ask your questions in the reviews section too, I'll happily respond in the author's note. Actually, that goes for all of you out there.**

 **I have some special shoutouts to make to Matri, Cimar of Turalis WildeHopps and neisanwolf. You all know why.**

 **See you all next time. Work is getting more and more demanding as I'm now doing double the amount of hours as in my old job, but I'll do my best to keep you guys updated. I like to aim for about three chapters a week, aim being the operative word. But you can make me right faster by...reviewing. :D**

 **Cheers!**

 **Till next time.**

 **-AF**


	29. Some kind of trouble

**Edited by UmbraTsuki**

 **Chapter Twenty Nine**

 **Some kind of trouble**

* * *

The next day passed with difficulty. Judy was on to her third coffee by noon, and she was beginning to wonder if she even liked the stuff anymore. It made her overly jittery. She needed something to take her mind off waiting to speak with Nick. At least today she had the real interrogations to deal with. The rabbit felt guilty over how her preoccupation with her relationship with the fox had affected her performance in the past. It wasn't fair to her colleagues, and it meant she was letting the ZPD down when they had invested a great deal of trust in her abilities.

She had seen Wolford and Nick doing the rounds in the building, working hard at improving the recruits' knowledge, but neither seemed in any position to stop for long talks. At least Nick was looking at her. He smiled. Maybe even winked, but she couldn't be sure that she hadn't imagined that part.

It seemed the new animals in the department were getting on well, learning the ropes under the guidance of the more experienced officers. Giving credit where it was due, Nick must be going gentle on them. He wasn't always the world's worst teaser. He sometimes knew when to ease off.

Judy had noticed an increased nosiness on Clawhauser's part. The receptionist kept eyeing her whenever she passed and seemed to take extra interest if ever she was so much as in the same hall as Nick. Perhaps she would confront him about that, but then she knew he was a fan of theirs. He probably just wanted to know how they were getting on. She doubted he knew anything more about their situation.

When working at her desk, she made sure to text Nick multiple times, confirming that they were going out for coffee tomorrow. She was afraid he would try to slip his way out of this meeting like before. Touch wood, he seemed to be sticking to his promise, even specifying where they should meet – Keldo's Koffee. It was a cheap café in the main shopping district of Savanna Central.

She remembered the first time she had stopped there with Nick, in the early days of their partnership. It hadn't been a date. They had been on patrol and it was lunch break. The briefing in the morning had overshot the expected time by a startling degree, as the Chief couldn't concentrate with flying squirrels cleaning the office windows. Disregarding all pleadings, threats and calm explanations from Judy, Fangmeyer and Wolford respectively, the workmen had insisted on listening to their radios on full volume. They had claimed that it was too dangerous taking the machines up to the heights with them, so the circular speakers were left to scream out the music on full boom at floor level. In the end, the meeting was finally completed but the rush to get on with their daily tasks meant that neither of the two partners had remembered to grab their lunch boxes for the road, necessitating the stop at the café.

What mainly stuck in Judy's mind about that day was the way Nick had turned his attention away from her and the lunch they were enjoying, down to a small lynx tugging at his sleeve. Rather than showing the slightest irritation, he had simply smiled warmly at the child and lifted him up onto the table, glancing round for the cat's mother. She was engaged in nattering with a gaggle of fellow females about things that none of them would remember two minutes after their conversation ended, so the fox had listened to what the child wanted.

Bashful at first, the cat, who couldn't be older than seven or eight, spluttered something out about wanting to be a cop just like they were. Apparently, his mum thought he was too young to be taken seriously, but he wondered if Nick could put a word in with someone important. After that confession, the child had put his front paws behind himself and stared at his feet.

Judy had never realised until that point that Nick was actually good with real kids. She assumed his hustles with Finnick merely represented dishonesty and good acting. She hadn't expected to see the warm glow on his face as he listened intently to the child. His eyes had sparkled with something she couldn't quite place. It was when the lynx explained that, if he became a cop, he could arrest bullies at school that Nick's expression had grown into something deeper. He spoke some words to the cat, telling him that he would do his very best to lay the groundwork for him but advising him to work hard at school in the meantime. Seeing the downward look of disappointment on the child's face, Nick had gently taken him in his arms, hugging him reassuringly. He let him take a closer look at his badge, promising he would have his own one day. Maybe, if the cat was really good, Nick would give it to him himself.

Judy's coffee had grown cold while she watched the fox, intrigued by this new side to him. It hadn't lasted. The child's mother had finally noticed him missing, giggled a goodbye to her friends and bustled over to the table. She had grabbed her son from Nick without a word, shooting him a look of disgust before leaving the café, the rattle of her jewellery competing with the chimes which set off every time the door was opened. Although it could be understandable that a mother wouldn't want a stranger holding her son, given their uniforms, the look had been full of far more than mere suspicion around a stranger.

Judy remembered the look which had then appeared on Nick's face too. It wasn't the surprise she was expecting. It wasn't even frustration. It was closer to acceptance. It reminded her that he had lived as a target for distrust for his whole life. Unlike her, whom animals merely failed to take seriously, for him, animals saw the uniform as a contradiction of what he was, clashing with his inbred character.

The fox had gulped down the remaining dregs of coffee and slipped away to pay for both their bills. When he returned, he just smiled at her, eyes thoughtful and distant.

"You would make a pretty good dad, you know!" she had laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

He had grinned, perhaps about to make some all too obvious quip, but instead just turned away towards the door. She still didn't know if she had said something wrong that day. The incident remained a strong memory of her time with the fox, another chance to see depth of feeling he rarely showed.

Judy was brought back from her memories by the sound of her phone notifying her to a new email from the Missing Animals department. She stared at her desk, expression blank, then breathed in deeply, trying to focus once again on her work. She got up to make herself her fourth mug of coffee.

* * *

"Mr. Wilde, can you help me with this?"

Nick strolled over to the leopard. He was a good guy, but despite Nick expecting initially that he would be a bright example to the rest of the recruits, he was taking a little longer than the others to come to terms with what was expected of him.

"What is it, Zach?"

"Which box do I sign? I'm filling in the availability sheet."

Nick frowned. "Didn't you tell the ZPD about when you could work before?"

The leopard sat back, looking uncertain. "I did but I don't live in this district. I'm from Sahara Square. I can't make every shift they want."

Nick sat on the edge of the leopard's desk, chewing on the edge of a pencil. "So, why are you here in Precinct One?"

"I requested it. There are some people here I admire," the recruit blushed.

"Really?" Nick muttered, not listening. "Well, I would have advised asking for a place where you can be more useful to the force. We're not a club."

The cat's ears flattened and he glanced down at the paper. "Oh…"

"Hey, it's too late to change that now," Nick said, brightening up. "Just fill in the hours you can do and sign the paper."

"But where do I sign?"

Nick sighed and glanced at the sheet. "I'd say where it reads 'sign here'."

He stepped back, checking his watch. Half way through the day already. Time was bringing him closer to having to explain things to Judy. He focused on the leopard again. The cat's shoulders were slumped and he looked more crestfallen than usual. _What did I say?_ Nick considered for a second then groaned, kicking himself internally.

"Sorry. That was smart-alec of me. Just sign in the box."

The cat scraped the pen on the paper, swallowing. Despite the recruit being significantly bigger than him, Nick gently dug his paw in his side reassuringly. He was letting these guys down. It was his job to make sure they had an inviting experience of starting to work for the ZPD, just as he had needed. Allowing his own private worries to mess with that was unacceptable. Thinking back, Nick remembered from his first week on the beat getting yelled at by a member of the public. ' _Where did you steal the uniform, fox?_ ' It had taken his best efforts to calm Judy down and stop her from slamming the moose in the back of the patrol car faster than it took her to issue a parking ticket. The first few days in a new job were always daunting.

The leopard smiled and turned the page, continuing to read the documents. Nick wandered back to the far side of the room, surveying the other four recruits. They were making good progress, more thanks to Wolford than to him. That guy had a very understanding way of helping people sort out their problems. He wasn't sure yet what the wolf got out of it.

Nick squeezed his eyes shut again. Where had that come from? Of course Wolford wasn't looking for some advantage over others. He wasn't trying to 'get' something out of them. The fox knew he should have left that kind of thinking behind months ago. That was the old Nick thinking. He glanced at the wolf, who stood reading from a clipboard, marking off scores and managing the timetable.

"How can I help?" Wolford asked without looking up.

Nick jumped a little. Apparently, the guy was a mind reader as well. He certainly had many talents. He would go places.

"Nothing," Nick shrugged. "Just thinking."

Wolford clicked his pen and turned his head, brown eyes looking him up and down. "About Miss Hopps?"

"No!" Nick grunted. "I was thinking about our schedule for tomorrow."

"What are you worried she will say?" the wolf continued, brushing aside his comments.

"I really have no idea. Like I said, I'm not worried about that right now."

Wolford nodded and returned to his clipboard.

* * *

"Pick up!" Nick snarled, pacing around his apartment impatiently. He glanced at the time. Not yet 22:00. No excuse.

The phone crackled. "What the hell, Nick? Whadda ya want?"

"Finnick! How are you?"

Nick heard a growl from the other side of the call.

"Okay," he continued, "I know it's a little late, but I wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot."

Nick smiled. He never understood the way that fox could swap from aggression to openness. He sat down on the bed. "I'm seeing Judy again tomorrow. She wants to talk about my time away."

"Of course she does!" Finnick snapped. "Would you want to be kept in the dark for so long? Friends let each other know what they're doing. That's what I read on a cereal packet."

"Finn, you know wha-"

"Did you just call me 'Finn' again?! I told you never to use that."

Nick snickered to himself. He hadn't even intended it to be a tease but it was always good fun getting a rise from that guy. The two of them had been through a lot together, and somehow the Fennec had managed to put up with Nick's infuriating jibes, just as Nick had managed to ignore his off-putting temper.

"Okay buddy, it's 'Finnick' from now onward. Now can you help this handsome gent work things out?"

"Sure. Marry her."

"Why do I even bother?!" Nick cried, slapping his paw to his face. "You're no help."

"What? You sayin' that ain't what you want? Okay, fine. Break up with her. Again."

Nick didn't like the emphasis the fox put on the last word. He was starting to regret making the call in the first place.

"Finnick, I just need a listening ear. And let's face it, you can spare one of yours…"

"Shut it, Nick! Nothin' wrong with the size of my ears. So spill."

Nick took a deep breath, eyes flicking around the room. "Do you want to come to Keldo's Koffee tomorrow?"

"…With you?"

"No, you dummy!" Nick shouted. _Arrrgh!_ He punched the bed sheets, working to regain his composure. "I mean yes, _with me,_ but to accompany me and Judy. You know, lend a paw."

"Not happenin'. Sorry bud."

"You can't let me down like that! Come on, Finnick. I need you to keep me in line."

"Night, Nick."

There was a beep and the phone went silent. _Damnit._ That little guy could be obtuse, stubborn, insensitive, stupid…

Nick bethought himself. In fairness, Finnick wasn't used to company and he never liked being thrown into something like that. He didn't seem to mind talking about Nick's relationship problems from a distance, but was less keen on getting himself entangled in it personally. It would just be him after all.

His phone vibrated. He glanced down to read the new text that had just appeared.

 _Don't forget to take a stick. –Finnick_

* * *

The café was busy. A bad start. Two deer bustled in the entrance while Nick stood outside, stamping his foot impatiently. The warm glow of the evening sun at least lightened his mood enough to stop him from voicing the impolite words which sprung to his mind.

This was the end of his sixth day of 're-introduction' to the ZPD. It had passed with relative ease. He had managed to avoid severely disregarding the recruits' needs or letting Wolford detect just how much his mind was on the talk he would be having with Judy. Whenever she had passed him in the corridor, he had wanted to chase after her and start explaining things straight away, at least to get it out of the way. Their work forced them to hold it off until the end of their shifts, as the ZPD mess hall was no place for a personal discussion about their friendship. There were too many colleagues who could easily listen in and spread the word on things that shouldn't concern them. Someone had indiscreetly mentioned Nick and Judy taking time out to speak privately in that unused office, although Nick had no proof of who it might have been. Wolford had been shocked to hear Nick complain about it, explaining that he really had no idea what had taken place prior to the fox mentioning it himself.

Nick finally slipped past the deer and scrutinised the café. Judy hadn't arrived yet. Coming five minutes early should give him time to collect his thoughts. A blueberry squash would help to cool his nerves. Once the order was placed, Nick took a seat next to the large, rectangular window which ran the length of the front of the café. It was time to retry the breathing techniques he had learned in the academy to release tension and alleviate stress. He never had mastered that one, but it did help a little. Nick's paw began rearranging the sauces, sugars and seasonings on the table while he watched through the window for the rabbit who wanted to be his friend.

* * *

Judy was running late. She had made sure to be out of work on time, had raced home to change into something more civilian and hurled herself out onto the streets again. Five minutes along the sidewalk, she remembered her money. Nick may not be impressed if she made no attempt to pay for their drinks herself. It was a ritual, because he always insisted on paying. She grabbed the brown purse, stuffed it in her stone-coloured trousers and began her journey to the café once again. It had gone unspoken that they wouldn't be offering lifts to each other. The silence in the car would have been too uncomfortable. Talking in the confined space would have been even worse. At least in the café, there was the potential for some distraction if things became difficult.

She skipped along the road. Despite the uncertainty about their talk, her mood was light. She felt confident that they could work through this. She knew how to read his body language. It had been difficult at first, almost impossible, but even he couldn't help giving signals away. She knew he wanted to be near her again. Something was holding him back and it was her job to show him that whatever it was, they could overcome it. It was all in his head.

The café came into view, placed on the corner of a block, standing out thanks to its red and white striped awning which sheltered the outside tables from the sun or rain, making it suitable for all types of weather. She rechecked the collar of her purple shirt, adjusting it for the third time in as many minutes. Nick wasn't outside. The sun was glaring too brightly on the window for her to see if he was inside yet, but, if he wasn't, she would wait for him.

Judy pushed the door open, stepping aside to let a row of five elderly skunks out first, pointedly saying "thank you" to each one, filling in for what they failed to do. Once they had all passed, she huffed and stepped inside.

The café was not as busy as she had expected. Those skunks must have accounted for a lot and they had left just at the right time. She glanced around, searching for the familiar chestnut tones of her friend's fur. She saw a fox tail sticking out from a seat by the window, although he was obscured by the wooden surface that ran along from the door, the top of which was used to showcase flowers and cakes.

The rabbit peaked round, seeing her friend sitting alone, chin resting in his paws as he leaned on the oak table. He wore his customary green shirt. She had even come to like that flower pattern...

"Nick," she smiled, stepping out.

He looked up at her, pausing for a moment before beaming back. It had been a long time since she had seen such a genuine and charming look on his face. It almost surprised her. Then she saw he was wearing his shades. _Darn it, Nick. Not again._ She was getting sick of having to guess at what he really felt.

"Carrots, have a seat," he said in a friendly tone.

She nodded and sat down opposite him, crossing her legs under the table. She glanced up at him a few times, suddenly uneasy.

"Nick, thanks for meeting up like this."

What he did next surprised her. He reached up and removed the shades, depositing them on the table. She looked up from the sunglasses to his eyes. Those green, beautiful eyes. They were welcoming. Unguarded. His movement had been a silent communication that carried personal meaning between them. He was no longer hiding and he wanted her to know that.

Judy swallowed, then smiled at him, holding his gaze. After a couple of seconds, he flicked his eyes away, reaching for his blueberry drink and taking a sip from the glass. The liquid left a crimson stain on the fur around his lips. She had to stop herself from taking a nearby napkin and wiping the stain away herself. Why did she feel she could act like that?

"So," he grinned, "how's work been keeping you?"

"It's been fine. I just…" she stopped herself. It would probably be the wrong thing to say.

"You can talk openly to this fox," he said, sitting back comfortably and jabbing a thumb to his chest.

"I just miss you, Nick. We made a pretty good team, didn't we?" Judy focused hard to avoid her ears drooping. He didn't need to see her sadness. It might put him off.

"We sure did," he nodded, reaching for the menu. "Now, let's get some teamwork going with this order. What would you like, a main course of here's-the-truth or a side order of let's-talk-after-coffee?"

She giggled, stroking the sleeve of her shirt. "Let's go for coffee."

"Coming up, Ma'am." He raised a paw to a jaguar waiter who was carrying some dirty plates. "Two cappuccinos for the table with the good-looking fox and the female rabbit!" Nick called.

Judy shook her head admiringly. He really could be himself if he wanted to be. Nothing kept him down for long.

"You can't just have coffee," he smiled at her. "Let's grab some grub. That way, we don't need to cook anything ourselves."

"Do you ever cook anyway?"

"Careful," he grinned, tilting his head to the side and winking.

He handed her the menu. After a few seconds scanning, Judy opted for grilled vegetables and halloumi cheese, while Nick tapped his finger on the option that read 'rarebit special'. Apparently, it was something pretty foreign. He liked the name.

They only had to wait for a few minutes, as the café was gradually emptying. They said nothing further while they waited. Nick began checking new notifications on his phone, something he seemed to do no matter how he was feeling. While they waited, Judy readjusted herself in her seat. The chairs were comfortable, although the wooden backs could do with some cushioning. As she moved, her feet tapped his under the table. He didn't look up from his phone. After a second he moved his foot and nudged hers. Judy smiled, pretending to settle, only to deliberately kick his leg again. She could see he was trying to keep a straight face, then she felt his foot nudge her shin gently.

The drinks arrived first and the two friends quickly straightened up, making no comment on their recent legwork. He took a sip from the coffee. Judy had noticed he occasionally had a strange habit when faced with two drinks of taking half a mouthful from one drink and then more from the other. He did this now with the coffee and the blueberry squash. His eyes flicked closed for a second as he relished the taste. Apparently, he enjoying mixing two things which animals normally expected were incompatible.

"Nick, we need to face the obvious."

She saw his body tense for the first time that evening. He didn't look up from his drink, but sighed deeply, relaxing again. "I know, Judy."

She held her cup in both paws, leaning forward a little. "I know that this is a difficult topic for you. I don't want to cause you to feel awkward. I just want you to be my friend again."

His eyes looked up at her now.

"Nick," she continued, "ever since we met – well, almost - we've trusted each other. You're the closest friend I have. I want to see you happy again."

He smiled widely, reaching across the table and taking her paw. "Things have been complicated. I had no choice. I had to keep you safe."

"From what, Nick?"

He took a deep breath. "Okay, I fell into some trouble. I needed to be careful." He closed his eyes. "When I was away, I hustled a few animals out of some money and they wanted it back."

Judy stared at him for several seconds. Then she slipped her paw away from him and slammed her cup down on the saucer, sending coffee sloshing over the side. Nick jumped visibly at this. The rabbit glared at him, face turning red.

"You promised you wouldn't lie."

His eyes widened and he shuffled in his seat. "Lie?" he repeated with an embarrassed chuckle.

"You really think I believe you've been so distant, so secretive, so, so…" she gulped back some frustration, still glaring, "you think I believe you've been all that just because you conned some animals out of cash?"

The fox's mouth fell open. He closed it quickly, looking down at the his rarebit, clearly ashamed. His shoulders dropped.

"What happened to our trust, Nick?"

"I don't know that we should be friends," he stated flatly.

"I don't care. I _am_ your friend, whether you think I should be or not. You have no say in the matter." She crossed her arms. "Now tell me what's really been going on."

Nick still wouldn't look at her. "I really do like you, Carrots."

Judy shook her head, confused. She was managing to calm her emotions and regain some control. She leaned forward, touching his paw. The fox raised his head, meeting her eyes once more.

"Nick, you don't have to be alone," she said softly.

"Being my friend could be dangerous."

A wry smile flickered onto her face. "Our lives have been pretty dangerous for a long time now. We're officers, remember?"

Judy only then realised how close she was leaning towards him. He didn't take his eyes off her. She could see his chest rising and falling rhythmically and heard his breathing deepening. Then he began slowly leaning closer, just as she had. The distance shortened with every second. Her heart drummed. Their noses met and she smiled without even choosing to. A smile of his own burned across the fox's face. Nothing else mattered to Judy at that moment; there was only her and her friend.

In an instant, the world broke apart. Judy heard an explosion as the window next to them burst inwards. A hundred rabbits and foxes were reflected in the shards of glass which glided through the air and their table was thrown backwards. She felt herself tumbling from her seat. By some extraordinary luck, no glass penetrated her skin as her body slammed onto the hardwood boards of the floor.

Judy lay on the wooden slats, ears burning from the sudden sound. She shook her head, fighting confusion and panic. Her heart raced and a stinging pain spread through her back where she had twisted it. She scrambled amid splinters of the table and daggers of glass, trying her best to avoid being sliced or pierced by either. She stared around the room, seeing the waiters running for cover behind the counter, startled by whatever had just taken place.

She looked to the window. A grey van reversed out of the devastation it had created when it smashed headlong into the front of the café. It was just as well that the place had been so quiet. Otherwise, Judy was sure someone would have been killed.

"Nick!" she shouted, eyes searching for the fox. It was only then that she saw a caribou in a red blazer standing just beyond the jagged glass of the broken shop window. Judy eyes froze on what he was holding. Nick was dangling by his tail from the caribou's grasp, face covered in scratches and one eye closed. She heard a door open and an antelope in a tattered white t-shirt jumped out from the van. Nick struggled, twisting around and trying to claw at the two animals. The caribou suddenly brought him down, smashing him onto the concrete of the street. Even from this distance, Judy could hear the crack as the fox's lean body collided with the ground.

She was up in a flash, racing across the floor, ignoring the pain which flared up as her feet were pierced by splinters of wood. She scrambled over the broken seats and leaped over the remains of the café's window, landing on the tarmac.

"Let go of him!"

The two animals glanced up and the caribou's eyes narrowed menacingly. He wiped a dribble of saliva away from his mouth with his arm, while the antelope straightened. Nick lay on his stomach, winded, bloodshot eyes darting around in panic, finally meeting Judy's. They flashed with desperation.

Judy burned inside. She didn't know how she would take these thugs down, but she wanted to see them pay for hurting Nick. She scanned the area for anything that might help her, while the caribou took a step towards her.

Before he could take another step, a siren blared in all their ears and a patrol car swerved to the side, skidding to a stop meters away from them. The door burst open and a white wolf in uniform raced out, barking something into his radio. Judy recognised him from the bullpen. In the excitement, his name escaped her.

The wolf slammed into the caribou, sending him sprawling. The antelope was faster, dodging the officer and slipping round him, bringing his elbow arcing round into the middle of the wolf's back.

Judy couldn't focus on that right now. She raced to her friend, dropping to her knees.

"Nick! Nick, are you okay?"

He tried to push himself up and slipped forward slightly before managing to correct himself. He looked at her, wincing in pain. An ugly dark circle had already begun to appear around his left eye.

"I'm having fun. Yes, yes I am," Nick coughed.

"Where does it hurt?"

"In my back, arms and I won't even say where else." His eyes narrowed in pain as he stood up.

Judy jolted a few inches in the air as she heard a loud crack nearby. She spun around to see the wolf lying on the ground, while the caribou glared furiously down at him, holding a thick piece of broken windowsill in his hooves. Judy's eyes moved up and fixed on the antelope, who was staring at them, nostrils flaring. He took a step forward, slapping the caribou on the arm.

Judy's paw shot down to her side, feeling nothing. _Great. No tranquilizer gun._ She looked at Nick. He was already backing away, fear rippling across his features.

The rabbit ran forward, snatching the fox's paw and yanking him along behind her. She aimed straight for the patrol car and launched towards the open door, throwing Nick inside first. Heart and mind racing, adrenaline pumping, she climbed in after after him and jerked the door shut. She nearly shrieked aloud as paws grabbed her, taking a moment to realise it was only her friend. Nick pushed her to the passenger's side and grabbed the wheel. He glanced through the windscreen at the approaching animals, turned the ignition and slammed his foot down on the gas.

Judy shook her head. He hadn't lied. Being his friend _was_ dangerous right now.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Please review!  
**

 **I've been working hard on this and my other fics and am once again indebted to UmbraTsuki for his sterling work as editor. Thank you all so much for your overwhelming support. I never get tired of saying how much it means to me. You guys rock my socks, even when I'm not wearing any. Guests, you're awesome. Keep reviewing. I hear you all. Faves, follows and reviews make me smile like a weirdo when I'm on the bus, so please, keep me creeping out old ladies. We've passed 300 follows and I simply can't believe it. When I started out on this fic, I could never have dreamed I would be seeing those numbers.**

 **I'm off to Alton Towers with the guys tomorrow to be thrown around on roller coasters, because youth. If you never see this fic updated again, know that I met a horrible fate at 100kph. Just in case, I bid you all farewell.  
**

 **Do you like the fic? Do you want to see more of one thing? Let me know and I'll see what I can do. :) I always value my readers' insights.**

 **Cheers and have a great day!**

 **Love,**

 **AngloFalcon**


	30. Light 'em up

**Edited by UmbraTsuki**

 **Chapter Thirty**

 **Light 'em up**

* * *

The patrol car roared, engine sputtering in protest, rev-counter waving aggressively. Judy glanced at her friend, who was looking ever more desperate by the second. The car didn't move an inch, despite how he stamped repeatedly on the gas.

"Nick!"

"What?!" he shouted.

"Handbrake!"

His eyes widened in surprise, while his paw shot down and gripped the stick, jerking it upwards. Judy felt herself propelled towards the windscreen as the car stalled. Nick smacked his paws against the steering wheel and started the process anew, glaring with concentration.

Take off.

With a squeal of burning rubber, the car launched ahead, aiming for the antelope and caribou like a wrecking ball. The two animals bolted to either side. The caribou landed on his back, scraping gashes into his arm against the rough ground and narrowly avoiding getting his skull flattened against the cement.

Nick spun the wheel, aiming the vehicle away from the curb and further out onto the road. He brought it to a stop, twisting his body round to stare through the back window. There would be a forest fire in Tundra Town before he would leave a fellow officer behind. The fox's eyes fixed on the wolf who still lay on the pavement, before looking for the two criminals.

His attackers were already on their feet, racing towards the grey van. The red-clothed caribou slipped into the driver's side, and the vehicle screeched into movement before the antelope had even fully entered. Long legs flailed outside the door for a few seconds, before he managed to clamber inside.

Judy grabbed the fox's arm.

"Nick! They're not interested in the wolf. We'll radio for help. Get moving!"

The fox didn't need further convincing. Wheels revolving, the car propelled itself down the main road.

The good news was that it wasn't the midday rush hour. The bad news was that it was the evening rush hour, after many animals had finished their shifts.

"For fluff's sake, watch those cars!" Judy screamed, covering her eyes with her paws as the patrol car slipped between two cars, leaving metallic scratches along the side of the slower-moving vehicles.

Horns blasted from every direction. Nick was almost sure they were coming from above and below, which he didn't even think possible. Blues, whites, greens and purples became a blur of motion, sliding past the windows almost before he could distinguish one from another.

The fox gritted his teeth, accidentally biting his tongue and drawing blood. Knuckles cracked as he squeezed the wheel, trying valiantly to maintain control. He glanced at the rear mirror. The van was not just on their tail, it was gaining ground. Even in the tiny mirror, Nick could see the violent intent in the eyes of the driver. It had been many hustles since he had seen such brazen murder burning on an animal's face.

The gas pedal thumped against the floor.

"Where are we headed?" Judy said, voice fighting to be heard above the mechanical rumble.

"Well, where are we now?"

"I have no idea," the rabbit exclaimed. She couldn't even keep up with how fast they were sliding off roads and joining new ones. They barely began following a straight line before the car was sent firing down a side street. Signs scorched past before her eyes could isolate letters.

"Nick, I need to know where we are! We need support."

He glared, setting his jaw.

A jolt threw Judy forward for the second time in the space of few minutes. She narrowly avoided smacking her sensitive nose against the sleek dashboard. The car groaned to a stop.

"I didn't say to put the brakes on like that!"

"Who's driving this car anyway?" he shot back, swinging to glance through the window again. The van was just over twenty seconds away, struggling to dodge past a blockage of commuters.

"Got it," the rabbit shouted, pointing. "Marshal Avenue. We'll soon be heading for Tardar Crossroads."

Sudden propulsion threw her back against her seat. The rabbit's stomach churned, wanting to climb outside of her to go and sit somewhere quiet with a calming drink. If they survived this, she would need to reward that stomach for managing to keep down her halloumi dinner. Her head wasn't doing as good a job, letting her brain ache with the world's most rapidly acquired migraine.

"I think we can lose these jerks," Nick declared breathlessly.

Judy gripped the door handle tightly, straining to keep in one place.

"We might lose ourselves before that!"

"Would you rather we sat around and let them do us in?!" he snarled. "You aren't the one who just enjoyed a fist massage."

"Keep your eyes on the road!" Judy squealed, raising her arms in futile defense against the approaching brick wall.

The steering wheel turned full lock to the left, guiding the car away from immediate disaster. Nick exhaled, shuddering. He had rarely seen a speed-gauge pushing itself far beyond quarter to twelve. Now, it was practically on the hour.

"Beaver with pram!"

"I can see her, Judy. Leave it to me."

The only thing which saved the beaver from being added to the paintwork of the road was the patrol car skidding to the side at the last second. Before the beaver could regain her breath, the grey-coloured van did its best to gouge twin grooves into the road on the other side. She patted her chest, watched both vehicles thundering further down the streets. Usually, chases worked the other way around…

"Who are these guys?" Judy gasped, holding her head in an attempt to calm her dizziness.

Nick rolled his eyes.

"As if I know! I've never seen them before!"

"Are these the people you 'hustled'?"

He fixed his gaze on the road, licking his lips.

"Nicholas! If this has _anything_ to do with those forty eight days, I promise I'll-"

"Incoming!" the fox shouted, wincing. It was just his luck to pick a route with roadworks.

Seven raccoons scattered in panic as the car smashed through barriers, tumbled traffic cones and finally bounced over the ramp of a lorry, almost being sent off balance. Nick could at least congratulate himself for avoiding the wet cement. It was just as well that he couldn't pick out the words the raccoons shouted at him. He could still see the paw gestures though.

"Let's talk," Judy pressed, as the car returned to the main road. "What did you do?"

"Right now? Carrots, wouldn't this be better over lunch tomorrow?"

"At this speed, we may not live long enough to have lunch tomorrow! I would at least like to know why I died!"

He glanced at her in shock. "Let's not get excited."

"Will you _keep_ those dumb fox eyes on the road?!"

Nick could tell she was getting ticked off. Even if he managed to dodge these assailants, he knew he was in for a frightful talk with that rabbit. It would be worse than those boxing rounds in the academy.

"Where is our support? That's what I want to know," he barked.

Judy swallowed. She had forgotten to make that call. How could she forget her training so easily? If they both died now, it would be on her bill.

"10-24! We need support. Our location is…" she lowered the radio transmitter. _Damnit_. It was roads ago when she had seen the signs. Her head hurt too much to even guess where they were now. "Just follow our location!" she finished, knowing that all ZPD patrol cars were fitted with satellite identifiers, and their location could be tracked electronically, albeit, with varying degrees of accuracy.

"Wolf."

"What?" she stared at Nick, confused.

"The wolf officer!"

"Oh! Right! Yes," she said into the radio, "10-00. Officer down at Keldo's Koffee. Please assist." _Idiot_. Now she was forgetting to alert the force about a fellow officer in need. What was wrong with her today?

"Coming up," Nick announced.

The road wound smoothly around a corner. Parked cars on either side made the turn difficult, even at sensible speeds. The tight line of stationary vehicles meant that it was impossible to see cars coming around from the opposite direction, and this had been the cause of many accidents in the last few months. Nick made a mental note for his report to call for a No Parking sign to be added to the stretch.

"Buckle yourself in!" the fox shouted frantically.

"I _am_ buckled in."

"No, you're not!"

He was right. As the car rocketed around the corner, the two right side wheels left the tarmac. For a nauseating moment, the car teetered while still in motion, threatening to tip over. Judy fell to the side and headlong into Nick, slamming her elbow into his muzzle. Crying out, he spun the wheel, which, in reality, did nothing to aid the situation.

Someone had their backs.

The car corrected itself and all wheels touched down safely on the road, allowing the car to continue on its trajectory.

Judy quickly scrambled away from her friend, slipping back into her seat and clipping herself in securely. She still wasn't sure if the fox was a phenomenal driver for managing to avoid disaster or just so bad that this situation was normal for him.

Nick's green eyes flicked to the rear mirror. He took a deep breath. The road behind them was quiet. Maybe they had lost the van. His heart took a tumble down the stairs when the van re-appeared around the corner, still in pursuit.

"Did you insult their mothers or something?" Judy demanded. "How could you make someone so angry?"

"I think you might agree that they don't seem entirely reasonable. And besides, I told you – I've never seen them before."

Nick focused on the road. They were approaching one of the key carriageways through Downtown Zootopia. _This will be fun_ , the fox groaned to himself.

The engine growled as the car swung onto the busy road, followed by the van. Amid the rumbling of wheels, whipping air and thundering mechanical parts, Nick's ears detected another sound. A siren. Definitely a police siren. He darted his gaze to the side mirrors. There. A patrol car had detached itself from the crush of vehicles and was following them, lights blazing. He allowed himself a grin. At least they now had the advantage of numbers.

The road led them in a direct line through the busiest sectors of Savanna Central, winding out onto an overpass. A sizable drop either side to the bustling streets below helped focus Nick's attention on maintaining careful control. He felt sure if he choked the steering wheel any harder, the tops of his fingers would pop off.

The fellow patrol car moved in line with the van, then swerved in just ahead of it, cutting between Nick and Judy's car and their pursuers. The van rocked out and in again, its driver doing his best to overtake the police car.

"We can come off there," Judy said, pointing to where the road sloped down to the lower street level.

"On it."

The car glided down, following the curve round.

Then it happened.

The second patrol car dropped back for a moment, and the van took its chance. With a shriek of rubber, the van swung out and around the ZPD vehicle as they sailed down the road, scraping in just ahead to reassert itself behind Nick and Judy's car.

Almost.

The rear of the van clipped the second police car's bumper. With a sickening grating sound, the patrol car fell into a spin, turning, ramming into the back of the van.

"Nick!" Judy cried, heart jolting as she looked at the rear mirror.

The fox had no time to react before the van crunched against them. All three cars careened down the slope, gaining speed with the descent. Nick spun the wheel, trying to bring the car back under control. It was too late.

The three vehicles sped down onto street level, joining the new road and bolting across the oncoming traffic.

Nick squeezed his eyes shut, heart thumping and mouth dry. By extreme fortune, no cars had been close enough on the road to hurtle into them, although animals were forced to crunch on their breaks to avoid collision. The van passed the oncoming traffic with equal luck. The other patrol car was less favored; a red Hawx crumpled into the side of the ZPD vehicle, disconnecting it from the two cars in front and sending it spinning further down the road, red and blue lights blinking.

Nick looked ahead. They were racing towards a row of shops. He could already see the reflection of their car in the polished windows. Pedestrians scattered from the sidewalk. The van was still grinding against the trunk of their car. The patrol car would be flattened by the van if the vehicular deadlock continued.

Stealing a single look at Judy, smiling weakly, Nick locked the wheel to the right and pressed down on the gas. It was enough. Their car dislodged from the van behind it, spinning complete circles along the sidewalk.

With a shattering of glass, the grey van hit the curb, lurched onto its side and slid through the window of the nearest clothing store, exploding dagger-like shards into the mercifully empty building.

Nick put his full weight on the brakes, the muscles in his legs screaming in protest against their recent punishment. Judy covered her eyes and lowered her head, anticipating the violent impact. But the car was losing momentum. It spun once more, before ramming into a fire hydrant. Water fired into the air, dousing the windscreen of their vehicle. The car did one more half turn, then ground to a halt.

For the first ten seconds of finding themselves stationary, the fox simply sat there, breathing deeply, paws shaking. The passing time brought confidence. He opened his eyes. They had actually survived that. They weren't dead. It hadn't killed them. He looked to his friend, who still covered her head with her paws, ears down and eyes shut.

"Judy?"

She didn't look up.

"Judy?" he repeated, reaching across gently and placing a paw on her shoulder. She winced at the touch, but her breathing slowed. The rabbit looked at him, fear slowly leaving her glistening, purple eyes.

"Did we actually do that?" she whispered.

He grinned. "Hey, you never really doubted that I would get us through that, right?"

In that moment, other considerations briefly forgotten, she smiled warmly.

"No. No, I did not."

* * *

Once the two friends had climbed out of their vehicle and hurried over to the wreckage which used to be the display of the clothing store, they found the van empty. Somehow, the caribou and antelope had managed to clamber out of the situation, not only unscathed, but in a state capable of performing a rapid disappearing act. Judy stomped the ground with her foot, scowling. She wanted those two to face justice. As long as they were loose, they were a public menace at large. After what they had tried to do to her friend, she had a score to settle.

Nick hurried further down the road to the other police car. Out of the drivers involved, this car's had been the most severely hurt by the accident. The tiger officer was suffering from whiplash and mild concussion. Nick felt a glow of appreciation for the help he had given. He made a quick call and was rewarded minutes later by the sound of ambulance sirens approaching their location.

The red civilian car had escaped the crash without fatality, although Nick guessed one porcupine passenger would need intensive care for what could be weeks.

Once the ambulance arrived, the crew of otters made fast progress in taking the injured parties into care without wasting a second. Nick received updates on his phone, informing him that the wolf at Keldo's Koffee had been picked up shortly after the chase began and was doing fine. He would only require a couple of days off to recover from his head injury. All things considered, it was miraculous that no one had been killed or even gravely hurt. The fire department would arrive in minutes to tow the wreckage away. Then there would be some hefty insurance claims to be made...

* * *

As the sky reddened, Nick and Judy finally managed to detach themselves from the main crowd of service personnel. Questions could be answered in the inevitable report they would need to make on the incident. For now, the fox just felt thankful to be standing. Hopefully, it would be a good long time before he would have to face that kind of danger again.

The two friends said nothing as they walked back along the pavement, heads held low and eyes staring at the ground. It wasn't easy to know what to say. Nick knew Judy was anxious to question him over the events. This only added to his resolve to maintain silence.

As they passed the overturned van, Nick halted. The ZPD's crime scene investigation unit would be scrutinising the entire area over the next few hours, and he knew it was best to leave everything undisturbed for them to examine. He took a look anyway. Reaching for the back door, he pulled the handle and lowered the left door to the ground. This would be awkward. Entering a vehicle which lay on its side was never an easy job.

"Nick, we should leave this," Judy said calmly.

"I know. I just want to take a peek," he said, straining to bend down so he could poke his head inside. The inside of the van was as unmarked as the outside. A few cardboard boxes, dirty bags and a knife were now scattered against the far wall. Other than that, only a few scrappy bits of paper littered the vehicle. Nick grunted.

"I just wanted to know who-"

He froze. His ears pricked up rigidly, while his paw reached forward and slid a scrap of paper out from under some dirty cardboard.

"Nick? You okay?"

The fox's breathing was heavy. He quickly scrambled back out of the van, clambering to his feet with Judy's help.

"What is it Nick?" Judy asked, seeing the look on her friend's face. His ears were lowered, eyes wide and mouth open to let in rapid breaths.

"Nick, sit down. Calm down. Whatever it is, it's fine."

The panicked canid followed her to the side of the road, sitting down on the curb, head sinking towards his knees. The paper was scrunched tightly in his paw, fingers clenching and unclenching.

"Nick," Judy said comfortingly, kneeling beside him and stroking his back. "Please, let me in on this."

"I…Judy, you can't…I need to keep you safe!" He shook his head.

"It's okay. Nick, it's fine. It's okay. Keep me safe from what? That caribou and antelope?"

"No." He swallowed. "They're not the ones after me. They're just punks for hire."

Judy tried to keep her impatience out of her tone.

"Then what is this about?"

The fox shuddered, frame vibrating beneath Judy's paw with the movement.

"Nick, this _is_ connected with those forty eight days. What happened?"

His expression weakened. The dread was replaced by shame. He stared at his feet, resting his arms across his knees and his chin on his arms. In the cool evening, she could see his breath clouding the air. Despite her resolve, Judy was losing patience with him. She fought against a desire to spin him round and demand to hear what he was hiding from her. Maybe he did deserve to have some sense shaken into him...

"I'm waiting, Nick. So, you hustled someone out of money. Then what? Who? Where?"

He sighed, closing his eyes.

"It wasn't about that, Judy."

The rabbit caught her breath, ears folding back. She had thought as much.

"You lied to me?"

"No!" He ran his paws over his face. "No. Not exactly. I did hustle someone out of money. But it was more than that. I disrupted more than that."

She sat back on her legs. A hot prickling sensation was creeping up through her ears.

"I'm listening."

The fox bit his lip and turned his head to look at her, meeting her eyes, face filled with shame.

"I…infiltrated a gang."

Judy's shoulders slumped.

"I took papers. Their workings. Plans. I thought it would shut them down. I didn't think they would find me if I came back here." He smiled bitterly. "I guess they found me."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hi,**

 **Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed that and can find it in your generous hearts to forgive the delay. I will do my uttermost to avoid leaving you waiting so long again, and will set to work on the next chapter this very night. Now, onto the mushy stuff.**

 **Thanks so much for all your love! Please review! Please! I love hearing from you all. Just do it. If you've come this far in the fic and haven't been leaving reviews, you're a cold-hearted felon. Just kidding. But seriously, I do get a kick out of it. This is how it works - if I reach 400 reviews before tomorrow, maybe there will be a happy ending. If not - death for everyone in this fic. Is that really what you want? :P**

 **Oh yes, and I survived Alton Towers. Viva el halcón.**

 **Have fun! I love you all! You all make my life that bit happier and I hope this fic does something for you too.**

 **Response to guest reviews:**

 **Guest - Thank you so much to whoever reviewed my fic and went by the name of 'Guest' (XD). Maybe there are more than just one of you. Whoever you are, I love you. I'm really pleased to hear you are having fun reading this, especially as you said you don't always take to fics tagged as 'romance'. I'm honoured to be the latest subject of your binge reading. Sorry about shattering your heart in chapter 16. Thanks for your very kind words regarding chapter 19. It's really encouraging to hear that you think the fic has improved along the way. Cheers! :)**

 **Slyfox - Hello! Thanks for reading. Chapter 19 was a fun and challenging one to tackle, so I really appreciate your kind words.**

 **RN - Thank you! It's great to hear that you're enjoying it. Stay in touch.**

 **That's all for now.**

 **Till next time!**

 **-AF**


	31. Just a dream away

**By AngloFalcon**

 **Chapter Thirty One**

 **Just a dream away**

* * *

The breeze caressed the fox's russet fur. The truth was out. He couldn't hide it anymore. A dull drumming surfaced inside his head, pulsing in unison with his increased heart rate. How would she take all this?

He stole a glance at her.

Judy's expression seemed to be a mixture of astonishment, concern and something more alarming. Anger? Her ears were bent back, while her eyes narrowed with some kind of strong emotion.

"Don't be mad at me," he mumbled, testing the water.

His mistake.

"Mr. Wilde, I don't even know how to start figuring you out! No, wait," she held her paw up, cutting off his response, "don't answer. I didn't think you could be more of an idiot than you were before, but you've just proven me wrong!"

The rabbit jumped to her feet and began pacing along the sidewalk, gesticulating madly.

"You infiltrated a gang?! Why? Which gang? Why didn't you tell me? Nick, you had better do some good explaining, right this second."

He gulped, ears drooping back. He couldn't blame her for being upset. Most of it was probably just her venting tension. The threat to both their lives they had faced only hours ago still had them on edge. The fox breathed in deeply, chest rising with the movement.

"Judy-"

"The truth, Nick. No more games."

The expression on her face made it all too clear that she meant it. There was no wrangling out of this talk anymore.

"Okay," he nodded, "okay, Judy. But let me explain it all. I can't just give you a rapid answer without telling you why it's…blown up like this."

The rabbit paused, eyeing him carefully. Gone was the defense, the pretense, the secrecy of past conversations. He wasn't winding verbal ropes around her, the way he had in the unused office just days ago. The fear in his eyes and the way his whole body sagged made it clear to anyone who cared for him deeply that he had no more energy to hide his thoughts; he was spent.

"Then, start with the beginning," she said, more gently. "Where did you go? What happened to you?"

The fox broke eye contact, watching his paws instead. After moments of silence, his lips parted.

"After the muzzle…" just saying the word made him wince, and Judy felt a renewed sting of guilt. "After _that_ , and our argument, I left my apartment. I guess I thought it would be easier that way. I stayed around though, still in the area."

She didn't fail to notice the brief smile which toyed at his face.

"Even then, I wanted to see you."

Judy sat down beside him on the curb.

"So, it _was_ you? I was sure I had seen you after-"

"You did," he nodded. "I hid from you. I knew I had to get further away. Couldn't risk the two of us meeting."

She watched him, thinking through what he was trying to tell her. Once again, she felt the urge to comfort him. Perhaps hug him. Instead, she simply shifted an inch closer, seeing him take note of her movement from the corner of his eye.

"If you didn't stay around, where did you go?"

"I went home," he smiled. "Yeah, my old prowl. Right then, it was the only place I could face being."

Judy paused, knowing she had to be careful. Nick had told her very little about his family situation, even after months of their friendship. He never talked about his father. She did remember him mentioning his mother.

"Did you see your mum?"

A forced smirk appeared where the nostalgic smile had been.

"No. How could I let her see me in the state I was in? She was so proud to see me in uniform, after all those years. Admitting that I'd thrown it in would simply be more proof…well, it doesn't matter. I stayed with a friend. Okay, more of a contact. He has a place there, and he wasn't averse to having me kip out until I got my head right on things. It meant I could get away from it all; I didn't need to think about anything or anyone."

 _About me,_ Judy smiled wistfully, knowing the real meaning behind his words.

"I stayed with him for thirteen days at first. After that," the fox continued, "he told me about some punks who were making life a slum for the folks in my neighborhood. He wanted me to help kick them out of business."

Judy felt unease creeping through her limbs.

"This gang - was this a local gang or a network?"

"Local gang. Just low-level thugs," the fox added quickly. "They were harassing shop owners, challenging people out on the street at night, that sort of thing. The nocturnal life was becoming less and less of an option for many foxes. My friend thought that I had enough of a past history in dishonesty to bluff my way into their ranks. Disrupt things for them. So I was in."

The rabbit didn't know how to respond, choosing instead to merely listen.

He turned his head to her, meeting her gaze with his glistening eyes. The hollow look was there again, the same which she had seen during their talk in the park - their last before he had left her.

"I wanted to prove myself. Show that I could still do some good, even without you. Start getting things right again. I knew I couldn't return to you but I didn't want to be a failure. I know some animals will think I can just go back to being a dirty conman." His head sunk. "I can't. I really can't."

"Nick…" she said softly, reaching to touch his paw.

His expression hardened, although losing none of its melancholy. "Looks like things didn't work out after all. Maybe I ain't that great going solo." He half-grinned. Sometimes, he found himself copying Finnick's speech. Judy felt obliged to attempt a smile at this.

"I'm jumping ahead," he said, shaking his head. "Yeah, I got in. I let them think I was running errands for them, the way I used to do business for Mr. Big."

"Did you have to cheat anyone?" Judy asked uncertainly.

Nick froze for a moment.

"Well, it wasn't done casually. I was working to make the place better for everyone in the long run."

"Nick-"

"I know," he sighed. "I shouldn't have done that. I wasn't thinking it through. It was a distraction. Something to take my mind away from what had happened between us."

He looked ahead distantly.

"Either way, it worked. After ten days, I was in with the crowd. Clean, from their perspective. As Frank Dark, I was just one of-"

"Frank Dark!" Judy gasped, forgetting the need to be sensitive. "You thought Frank Dark was a believable alias? That they'd believe it was real? Oh, Nick!"

The fox scowled defensively."Well, it's a whole lot trickier thinking of good covers when you're still trying to work through your feelings. It sounded good in my head at the time."

The rabbit looked unconvinced, but allowed him to continue.

"As I was saying, after those ten days, we were ready to make a move. The Foxes Three planned a midnight heist-"

Judy couldn't stop herself from interrupting him again. She coughed loudly, shaking her head. "The Foxes Three?"

"Sure. Myself, Desmond Denn - he's the friend I mentioned - and Finnick."

"Finnick was part of this?"

"Only as a long-distance snoop. He stayed back where he always stays, doing the stuff he always does. I phoned him shortly after moving in with my friend. He wanted me to come back, but I wasn't prepared to do that. Instead, he opted to help me from where he was. Once I gave him some location details, he tapped into the traffic cameras - something I have never done myself without permission, of course," he added, "and he kept on eye on things for us. Saved our hides a couple of times."

Nick glanced quickly around the street, eyes darting, as if sensing danger. He calmed again in seconds.

"After a few days, I'd gathered just how much they relied on info. Connections. I never got to find out what exactly they did, but I knew removing some of their contact files would definitely slow them down, maybe even stop them entirely. They would be unlikely to try anything if the names of their connections were compromised. We got the folder. We didn't open it, or at least I didn't. It was enough to shut them down. I didn't care what the documents contained."

Judy felt certain that it would actually have helped a great deal to read through the files, as identifying the contacts a gang relied on was always beneficial within the police force. Nick must have seen her expression, because he huffed slightly.

"If you have a hundred suggestions for how we could have handled it better, I'm sure they're all correct. We did the best we could. I wasn't a cop anymore, remember?"

Judy did remember. She suppressed a shudder when she thought of those long days spent anxiously waiting for news about him, even a sighting.

Nick lowered his head again, uncomfortable with some news he had yet to explain.

"It didn't pay off. I was exposed at the next meeting. Barely escaped with my life." He squeezed his eyes shut.

"What is it?" Judy moved closer, arm rising, almost wrapping around his shoulders, but lowering at the last moment. She still didn't want to push him.

He swallowed, licking his lips to moisturise the dry surface.

"They were going to cut off my tail. Keep it as a trophy. The rest of me would be dumped somewhere else."

Judy trembled as a feeling slipped along her spine akin to someone sliding an ice cube down her back. Her face burned, and she didn't know if she felt more horrified or enraged on his behalf. She did know she wanted to hold him. Comfort him. Her fox looked lost in thought.

Nick threw the memory over in his mind, then shook his head quickly, turning to her again, concerned that she might be feeling uncomfortable.

"Crazy people," he smiled, straining to keep the warm look on his face. "Desmond took me back in. It was short lived. They found me again. He said it would be better if I just got out. They recognised me, not him, you see. He's a clever guy. We made them think it was just me living at his place, so when I left, they had no reason to go back. I guess _I_ was the liability. Again."

 _Again?_ _Did he really think so little of himself?_ Judy's ears fell.

"I left the documents with him. He told me he would take care of it. So then I had a problem." He inhaled, face serious.

Judy found herself shifting another fraction towards him. She couldn't see him like this. It felt like it did as much violence to her as it did to him, and if she knew anything, it was that she had to make things right for him, somehow.

"I couldn't go home anymore. There was nowhere. For the next thirteen days, I slept rough anywhere I could find. And anywhere and everywhere, they found me. No matter how far I went within my local run, they traced me. It seems they have a stranglehold on the homeless in that slice of the city. Probably can muscle in and force those guys to do whatever they want. I had one remaining option, and that was to go as far away from them as I had gone from my worries originally. Seemed the only safe place for me was to come back to all of you."

He looked at her, eyes moist.

"I figured that if anything could keep me safe, it would be the ZPD. I'd leave my false identity behind. I would be safe. I still had to be careful though. My first week back in Savanna Central went fine. Returning to the force was like a dream. Nothing. Until now." He shook his head. "They shouldn't have found me. I don't know how they found me."

Suddenly, despite the difficulty in recounting his time away, he felt a certain ease spreading over his body. A weight had been lifted. He was no longer keeping secrets or doing violence to himself to avoid saying too much and giving himself away. Although she hadn't spoken much, he felt certain that Judy understood. She was a good bunny. It would all make sense.

Nick felt a warmth move away, only noticing that it had been present by feeling its absence now. He glanced to the side. Judy had shifted a few inches across the curb. Her ears were down, arms resting on knees which were tucked closely against her body. She looked empty. Her eyes were uncharacteristically dim. He didn't understand. He thought she had wanted to hear the truth.

"So that's why you came back," she said quietly. "To be safe. You were forced by circumstances."

His breath caught in his lungs.

"Judy," he began, not knowing how to respond.

"I thought you…maybe came back for me."

Without a thought, the fox shifted across the curb, wrapping his arms around the rabbit, pulling her into an embrace. He couldn't let it happen again. He couldn't let her be hurt by him. She didn't pull away but gripped his shirt, shuddering.

"Judy, don't think that. Don't."

He wanted to say more, to tell her how that wasn't what he had meant and how desperately he had missed her, despite his efforts to move on. No words came. A series of violent sobs shook his body instead. His cheeks were wet and salty. Maybe his heartbeat would communicate something of what he was trying to say. Maybe nothing could.

A dying ray of evening light warmed the street, struggling to be seen through the grey clouds which drifted in and swamped the sky. The breeze vanished. The air was stagnant.

"Nick, come with me."

"Where to, Carrots?"

She pulled away from him gently, staring up at him.

"Anywhere. Tundra Town. We just need to get away from these thoughts. Can we simply go out like we used to? Even just this once?"

Nick wiped his cheeks with his paws. She was a good friend, his best friend, and the future was uncertain. They deserved some time together.

"I'd like that, Carrots. I would."

* * *

The snow seemed the same as when he had walked through it alone. Little change could be seen on the frozen lake. The change was internal.

Nick had swallowed his remaining words after they had agreed on the outing. They had walked through the streets of the city in silence. In the aftermath of the car chase, many drivers in Savanna Central had been dissuaded from taking to the roads, walking home instead. At least the two of them had done their bit to improve the cardiovascular health of the locals, Nick thought to himself.

After splitting up, each to grab a jacket from their apartments, they had met up again at the station. Stepping onto the train had been easy, as there wasn't the usual mass of animals waiting to catch the late transport. The fox had tried to focus on his surroundings, but caught his thoughts straying back to his time away, and his talk with Judy. He barely noticed the journey, and was surprised when Judy nudged his arm tentatively, letting him know that they were coming into their station.

They had followed the paths down toward one of the lakeside parks Nick didn't want to branch out or leave the public paths the way he had when alone. After the recent threat, there was no guarantee of safety, although he believed no attempt would be made again so soon. Most likely, those punks had just gotten lucky, but it didn't pay to take risks. He could begin figuring out how he had been found and what his next step would be tomorrow. Right now, they both needed this time.

Judy spoke first.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

He tucked his paws in his pockets, breath visible in the cold air. After a few moments without comment from the fox, Judy tried again.

"Was it because you wanted to keep me safe? Protect me?"

"Partly that."

The snow crunched beneath their feet, footprints appearing in the formerly untouched surface. It seemed wherever they went together, they couldn't help changing it. They always left their mark.

"What do you mean? Was there more?" Judy pressed.

"I did want to keep you safe. I thought the less you knew about what was happening, you less likely it was that you would do something impulsive." His frown deepened. "But that wasn't all. _I_ wanted to be safe."

"I don't understand," she said quietly.

Nick sighed, fixing his gaze ahead. He had to confess it.

"After the muzzle, I didn't believe you could keep me safe."

Judy stopped in her tracks, heart racing. She considered what he had just said. It hadn't been what she expected. It hurt, because she knew she couldn't blame him for having felt that way. Of course he wouldn't have trusted her. She had betrayed his trust before.

The touch of his paw slipping into hers brought her mind back to him.

"It's not like that anymore. I wasn't sure what to think. Life was a mess. It still is. But I think I understand now that it never changes. I can never escape my past fully, and I can never escape distrust. It's a part of me, which makes-"

"Nick, stop." She squeezed his paw. "You are so much stronger than your past. You've already proven that to the world. Don't let yourself think that way. I believe in you, and so do your friends in the force. Do you know that Chief Bogo is proud to have you on the team?"

He smiled wryly.

"It's true. He doesn't say it, but I can see it. Listen, I saw it when you joined, the first day you sat beside me in the bullpen. The chief tried to hide that smile, but he let it slip for a moment too long. He cares, Nick. You madden him, mess with his day and give him enough headaches to keep the aspirin retailers in business for as long as he's your boss. But he is proud to have you in the force. Do you think he would accept another cop back so easily?"

Nick walked on slowly, still holding her paw. He made no response. The sound of a renewed and gentle wind touched his ears.

"Nick, try to listen," Judy said. "We care about you. All of us. Clawhauser is your biggest fan! You must have seen how Wolford wants to help you. You aren't some conman. You're not a loner either. You have a place with us, and no one else can fill that place."

She bit her lip. Do or die.

"You fill a place for me, too."

The fox looked down at her again. His expression was hard to read. Their eyes met, and he didn't pull away. Judy smiled up at him.

"I just want you to know that, even if you never feel you can fill that same space again, or in the same way, it's always there for you. Always."

They reached a wooden bench, and paced to a stop. Judy hadn't failed to notice the limp which Nick had tried to hide as he walked. She knew he must still be in a lot of pain after the beating he received from the caribou. The fox slowly lowered himself to sit on the bench, sweeping frost away with his tail. He wiped the space next to him with his paw, leaving a clear area for her. Judy climbed onto the bench beside him, clasping her paws together, focusing on them.

A gentle snowfall began to drift down from the dark sky, sparkling pearls descending, some touching the bench, others brushing against red and grey fur, melting against both without discrimination. The night was cold. Judy hugged herself, sinking her head into her green puffer jacket. Her nose twitched. Despite the chill, there was nowhere else she would rather be.

Her fox was trying hard not to look at her, she could tell. His eyes flicked to the side, even when he was pretending to look straight ahead. Judy didn't try to hide how she watched him. Her eyes rested on his face. Once, and it felt like so long ago, the only expression he wore was one of carefree amusement. It was rare to find him without a smile on his face, or at least a sly grin. Now, she would give anything to see him happy again. Anything to see him content. Perhaps he had never experienced contentment. She had felt it the day she received her badge. The realization that she had disproved the doubters, shown her family and the world that a rabbit could do something daring, if only they put their all into it, had made that one of the best days of her life. She had proven it again during the night howler case, showing a sceptical chief that he was wrong for questioning her ability simply based on her size.

She wondered how many times Nick had longed to break the mold? He had told her about his childhood. Only, he hadn't. She knew one incident from it - the catalyst for his actions over the two decades which followed it. There must be more to his childhood than that. His optimism had been stomped into the ground by the bullies in the junior rangers, but aspirations don't die so easily. Somewhere, beneath a shell of defense, that desire to break the rules in order to set them straight had remained. It had been reawakened by their time together, when he had finally seen his first real chance to make a difference, and had grasped it with both paws. She couldn't admire him more for that. Although the speculations of friends and family had been daunting for her, she had never had to face the breed of constant hostility which had turned a bright-eyed dreamer of a fox cub into a cynical hustler. Despite the challenges, it was all too clear that the hustler life meant little to him. He was a survivor.

She turning away from him. She wouldn't let that beautiful soul slip away. If the final remains of his self-belief went, it would be because of her. Because of her actions. That wasn't something she could allow to happen.

Suddenly, Judy realised that he was now looking at her directly. He had waited until she was lost in her own thoughts before taking the opportunity to study her, eyes unguarded. Sly fox. Without turning, in case it dissuaded him, she moved her paw along the chilled wood of the bench. Closing her eyes, she waited. Would he at least accept her paw?

Judy felt warmth close around it. The fox gave it a tight squeeze. She opened her eyes and found him still looking at her, a gentle smile on his face. In the moonlight, his eyes glowed with a depth in which she could lose herself.

The rabbit smiled back. Regardless of how much she desired to be comfortable around him, a blush spread across her cheeks. She wasn't sure she would ever get used to seeing Nick Wilde like this. Her gaze moved up. Once more, it was left to her to break the silence.

"You can see the stars from here."

"What?" he smiled down at her.

"Stars."

"I think we can see the stars from our apartments, Carrots," he chuckled. That bunny had a knack of surprising him with statements which came out of nowhere.

"Not the way we can here," she said, shaking her head. "There are less distractions here. Fewer bright lights, and the night sky is that bit clearer. The stars are always there, of course. Pure. Loyal. It's just, I think sometimes you need to take yourself to isolated places in order to recognise what is always there for you. You can see them better away from the distraction of the street or the office. A walk in the wildlands brings home the precious things we always have with us. Being separated from what we take for granted, from what we think will never end, reminds us how dear those things really are."

Nick stared, mouth opening slightly. She grinned at him, enjoying the look on his face, knowing that her words had surprised him. Sometimes, Judy felt herself becoming more reflective than usual. She leaned her head to the side, resting it against the shoulder of his blue jacket.

 _A few moments longer. Just you and me_.

The danger of their jobs and the complications they faced suddenly seemed distant.

"Nick."

"Yes, Carrots."

"Don't worry. Whatever happens, I will be here for you. We _will_ get you through this. There's no gang, no network and no criminal who can hurt you. Your friends won't let them."

Hesitantly, he moved his arm around her.

"Please hear me out," she whispered.

"Don't I always, Carrots?"

She beamed, snuggling against his side, surprised that he was letting her be this close, taking the chance while she had it.

"Nick, now that you've told me the truth...now that I know why you've been keeping away, you don't have to be distant."

The fox's eyes wandered to the ground sadly.

"One step at a time, Judy."

"But Nick," she persisted, moving away to look at him directly, "if we can get through this, we can face anything. Can't we?"

Did he still not feel he could be with her? Perhaps he was afraid of what might happen if either of them got hurt. Or worse. She didn't know how she could even face the thought of losing him that way. She would never let that happen.

Suddenly, a new thought occurred to Judy. Maybe it wasn't fear of the danger. Maybe he was now afraid of the uncertainty of letting love into his life. Every time he had opened himself up to the world, even to her, he had been hurt. It made her sink inside, but she wouldn't blame him for rebuilding his walls, for wearing the mask again.

"Judy, what do you see in me?"

The question surprised her. She gazed at him thoughtfully, seeing the seriousness in his expression. After a pause, she swallowed, preparing herself.

"What I see in you, Nick, is a good heart. A good person who wants to help others, putting himself at risk to do so." The rabbit placed her paw on his shoulder. "What I see in you, Nick, is someone who braves the odds, and is stronger than the prejudice you face." She grinned. "You're also just an all-round eloquent guy."

He didn't reply, but his expression softened, features more at ease than she had seen them in days. Eventually, Judy heard his voice again in the chill air.

"About those stars," he smiled deeply, "about how seeing them reminds you of the precious things you have..."

"They do," she nodded.

"And what do you do, once you remember?" he said softly.

At this moment, in this place, his fears could be kept at bay. He leaned towards her, holding back for a moment. Everything he wanted was most likely just a dream, and only a dream away.

Her purple eyes glimmered into his. Nick squeezed his eyelids closed. Who knew what might happen tomorrow, or the day after? He shouldn't invite closeness. With the danger surrounding him, it was a risk, perhaps one greater than he could afford to take.

The fox leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. For a moment, and for the first time in months, he felt alive again.

After a fleeting few seconds, Nick pulled away, standing up and taking a step forwards, before turning around to look at her. Wet lines streaked down his cheeks, catching the light.

Judy stared up, face glowing, heart burning. She realised that she hadn't yet answered his question.

"Nick," she smiled, "when you remember, you keep your eyes set on those stars."

* * *

 **Hi!  
**

 **Thank you for reading. Please review. It really helps me and gives me a boost. I enjoy hearing from every single one of you.**

 **So much has happened since starting out on this fic back in April. I can't believe the numbers I'm seeing! 360 followers? 248 favourites? 333 reviews? You guys are just awesome. If I reach 400 followers, I don't even know what I'll do. XD Every one of you means a lot to me, because you've generously given your time to let me tell this story. Some of you have gone beyond that to offer advice, suggestions and support. I'll say it again - please do review. I reply to every review. :)**

 **And yes, I write to music. It keeps me inspired.**

 **Guests, welcome! And thank you!**

 **Oh yes, and you didn't give me those 400 reviews in the time allotted, so you know what's gonna happen now... :D**

 **Replies to guest reviews:**

 **RN - Thank you! Glad you liked that. I got your pun. XD Happy ending? What's one of those?**

 **Guest who reviewed Chapter 30 - Thank you so much! 2 hours? That's some intense reading. :)**

 **Thanash - XD I know. Sorry about that. I just need to get it exactly right.**

 **Guccimama - Welcome aboard! Thank you so much.**

 **Till next time.**

 **-AF**


	32. Bonfire heart

**By AngloFalcon**

 **Chapter Thirty Two**

 **Bonfire Heart**

* * *

"Would you like to explain what happened?" the chief huffed, wiping a hoof down his face, eyes tired.

"Sir, it really wasn't our fault," Judy insisted. She crossed her feet, trying to make herself a fraction more at ease. The chairs in her boss's office were never comfortable. They were most likely chosen on purpose for that end.

The buffalo rested his arms on the desk. "Do you know who they were? Animals don't casually drive through café windows and attack ZPD officers who are out of dress."

"Well, sir, not to be pedantic," Nick chimed in, "but we weren't 'out of dress'. I never go out in public without-"

"Cap it, Wilde! You know _exactly_ what I mean - you were out of ZPD uniform."

The fox squeezed his mouth tightly closed, flicking his eyes mischievously at Judy. She shook her head. After all their time together, all their heart-to-heart talks, she still didn't understand him fully. She didn't understand how he managed to change from being internally torn and thoughtful only hours ago, to acting publicly like one of the most irreverent menaces to grace society. But that was probably the very ability which had allowed him to survive on the streets of the city. Not just survive, but flourish. He was a master pretender.

A warm feeling spread inside her when she remembered the previous night. He had actually kissed her. It had been the first time in months. She had almost forgotten how much happiness it brought her when he showed what she had come to recognize as love. It would be step by step, just like he'd said. Nevertheless, after the last few months, that had been a big step for Nicholas Wilde.

Judy suddenly realized that Chief Bogo was looking at her. Her face turned red when it dawned on her that he was waiting for an answer to a question she had missed.

"Sorry, sir. What was that?"

"Perhaps you would care for some coffee to clear your mind, Hopps?"

She squirmed in her chair. "I'll focus from now onward, Chief. Sorry."

"I asked you how long you were in the café before the assailants attacked."

She glanced at Nick. His face was vague. Go figure. He wasn't much surer about the passage of time than she was.

"I believe it was about ten minutes, sir. Might have been twenty."

The buffalo leaned back, darting his eyes from one to the other.

"And do you think they were waiting for you, or were you caught up in an unrelated incident? What was the motive of this attack?"

Judy sat tall. "They-"

From the corner of her eye, she saw Nick squeeze his eyes shut. A moment of uncertainty followed. Was his connection with the gang something he didn't want the chief to know about? Perhaps the fox had never told their boss exactly what he had done during his time away. Would it be wrong to withhold her knowledge?

"I believe they were waiting for us, sir. Their motive seemed to be to capture Officer Wilde."

Bogo nodded, eyeing her intensely.

"Is that all?" he asked, knowing that she hadn't explained everything she knew in full detail. She had blown it by referring to the fox by his official title. Bogo was no fool.

Judy glanced at Nick again.

"Officer Hopps, _I_ , and not Wilde, am speaking to you."

The rabbit jumped, looking shamefaced. "Yes sir. I mean, no. That's not all. They must have been tailing us for some time to locate us there."

"Or had a tip-off," Nick muttered.

Judy frowned, choosing not to pursue the point. For now, all her attention was centred on avoiding irking the chief even further. The buffalo had a softer side, but when he wanted to put you in your place, he never held back.

"They seemed prepared for a kidnapping," she continued, "and as they left the café without taking money, I would say that we were their targets."

"We?" Bogo repeated, eyes narrowing.

"He," she corrected herself.

"And was this antelope and this caribou part of the gang who are shadowing Wilde?"

Judy stared at the buffalo in surprise.

"Gang, sir?" she said. "Well, yes, I believe they are. I didn't realise you knew about that, Chief."

"But you were going to tell me, none the less. Am I correct?" His expression was hard. He didn't wait for her to answer the question. "Officer Wilde told me about his 'adventures' when he first returned to the ZPD," the buffalo continued. "It was one of the reasons I stationed him with a low-visibility internal job. It kept his careless self off the streets that little bit longer, allowing time to see if he was still being traced. Evidently, he is."

The rabbit didn't know whether she was more surprised that the Chief was so well briefed on the situation or hurt that Nick, rather than keeping it to himself, had more specifically been keeping the knowledge from her. The russet fox wouldn't meet her eye, staring at loose threads in the carpet instead. The worst part was that she really would have told the chief. There was no question about what her duty would have called her to do. Had this been a mere personal entanglement of Nick's, the game would be different. As soon as this became a public crime, it became a ZPD concern.

"I understand, sir" she swallowed. "Does Wolford know?"

"No one outside this room knows. Or so I thought."

Judy felt a renewed unease.

With a grunt, the chief stood up and walked to a clean filing cabinet, pulling a drawer out and leafing through files. He retrieved a handful of brown-paper folders, returned to stand by the desk and dropped them in front of her. In the absence of an invitation to look, she sat waiting.

"From what Officer Wilde has told me about his careless moves during his absence, it seems that this gang operates within a very limited range of the city. Their ability to identify him here, under a new name, at an address with which they should not be familiar, and even after my attempts to keep him out of the public eye, suggests that they have a contact in Savanna Central." The buffalo lowered his enormous frame into his chair, a certain flicker of concern straying across his features. "An informant can only originate from two places – from the streets outside, or from within the ZPD itself."

Judy blinked, almost not believing what she was hearing from him. The Chief expected internal corruption? The thought hadn't even suggested itself to her. She trusted each and every one of her colleagues. How could any of them wish harm on Nick?

Bogo clearly saw her expression. He held up a hoof.

"Hopps, I know what you're thinking. I don't want to suspect that either. What we all hope is that some paid-up punk just got lucky and saw Officer Wilde on the streets. However, we cannot discount the possibility of the leak being internal."

Judy's eyes flicked to the side as her mind worked rapidly, assessing all possibilities.

"The recruits," she said firmly, looking up and meeting her boss's gaze, eyes determined. "We have just taken in five new rookies for our department. Any one of them could be the informant who told this gang about Nick!"

"Hopps-"

"We need to question them, Chief!"

"Hopps!" he boomed, waiting for her to calm down before continuing in a quieter voice, "we will not jump to conclusions just yet. I said we should keep the possibility open, not start pointing an accusing finger at our colleagues. When the forensics and crime scene investigation teams finalise their analyses on the van and the scene of the crash, we may have more to go on."

He picked up the files, holding them upright in his hooves.

"The last thing I want either of you to do is to start making rash assumptions or begin nosing in on your fellow officers. That being said, we must face the fact that someone knew where the two of you were headed, and when you were going there. That kind of knowledge sounds too local for my comfort. Even if we do have a liar in our ranks, tactics such as the type you suggested would only alert them to your suspicion. It may make them try again sooner, and you need as much time as you can gain to prepare for that eventuality."

The rabbit felt her stomach drop after hearing his words. She had hoped, somehow, that it might have been a one-off attempt; had thought that perhaps those thugs simply happened to notice them both and jumped at a quick chance to make some money. Hearing the chief speak so assuredly of a second attempt was a blow to her optimism.

Bogo looked from Judy to Nick. His eyes rested on the fox, and displayed sympathy.

"Wilde, I want you to be certain that the ZPD will do everything it can to guarantee your safety. _I_ will do everything I can."

"I know, Chief," the fox nodded, an appreciative smile only just visible on his face - a ghost smile, as Judy liked to call them. This was one of the rare times when Judy saw the two of them communicating with genuine respect. There was no teasing in Nick's attitude, and no aggression in Bogo's. In a way, she felt she would like to see them act this amenably more often.

Bogo broke off the moment as quickly as he had initiated it. The buffalo raised a hoof to his mouth and coughed, clearing his throat.

"My task for the two of you is to put all of your efforts into identifying the source of this information spill. I want to know whether it is internal, or external. Take these files. They are records of every message, call and communication made on our network over the last two weeks. If I even need to say it, they are confidential." He sighed, massive chest expanding. "I would not usually like to have the target of an attempted kidnapping doing the digging to find the kidnapper. However, the uncertainty regarding whom I can fully trust, and who I can risk your life over, limits my ability to assign anyone else with the task."

The fox looked up. "Wolford."

"What, Nick?" Judy said, glancing at him.

"Wolford," the fox repeated, looking at the two of them with certainty. "He's clean. I'll stake my safety on that."

Bogo considered, turning a pencil in his hand. "Very well. I will let you make that call. I want to hear _everything_. Every stray comment, discarded scribbling and unfriendly look; it all comes back to me. Am I clear?"

"Yes, sir." Nick stood, knowing that the meeting was at an end. He smiled once more at the chief, waited to be dismissed, then left the room, flitting his eyes towards Judy as he passed.

The door closed quietly, leaving Judy in the room with her boss. Moving her foot back and forth on the carpet, she risked taking a look at the buffalo. His expression was stern, but not cruel.

"Hopps, I want you to sort your mind out about your obligations."

Her ears fell. This was exactly what she had dreaded. He _did_ think she had been holding back about Nick's situation.

"Yes, sir," was all she could manage.

"No Hopps, listen. I realise you felt you owed it to Wilde to keep his secret undisclosed, presumably out of some sense of loyalty. You forfeited that right when you joined the force." He pressed his finger against the wood of his desk. "This is a crime case. It involves illegal operations and, potentially, even a breach within the ZPD itself. You are not permitted to withhold details or be hesitant in bringing new findings to my desk, no matter how you feel your friendship with that fox justifies it. From now onward, I expect you to view it clinically, as if any other officer were the one being stalked."

Judy nodded, looking at the floor. She knew the chief was right. Although it wasn't true that she would have kept the information from him, she couldn't deny that she had hesitated, had needed to think about it. It hadn't just been the two of them who had been put in danger of losing their lives during the car chase. She owed it to the city and the safety of its residents to put every effort into cracking this case.

"I am sorry, sir," she said, meaning it.

"Then let's not see it happen again." He leaned back, offering her just the slightest smile to bring her out of her slump. "Now go help Wilde with his investigation. Dismissed."

The chief watched her stand, nod resolutely, turn on her heel and leave the room, closing the door behind her.

He sat in silence, brow furrowed, and hoof tapping on the wood. He hadn't expected this to happen, not in Savanna Central. The task of keeping his officers safe came with his paygrade. Isolating and exposing those involved was his duty, as well as a suitable way of paying them back for the disruption they had caused.

The buffalo slammed his hoof onto the desk, toppling a tower of paperclips and scattering pencils. He had nearly lost two fine cops yesterday. Things like that didn't happen on his watch.

* * *

It only took Judy two minutes to find Nick, who had wandered into the canteen. It wasn't either of their breaks, but the morning had been set aside to discuss the events of the previous day. No tasks were left for them to cover until Wolford arrived for his shift at noon. That gave them half an hour of unfilled time. Judy's stomach turned just at the thought of filling the time with paperwork. Luckily, the chief had made it clear after he first invited them into his office that he wanted them to take it easy for the day. Apparently, he had seen far too many times what happens when an officer is put under too much pressure, so soon after a life-threatening incident.

The room was quiet, complemented only by the ambient soundtrack provided by the sound of churning dishwashers and clanging plates which rippling out through the doors to the kitchen. It was well past breakfast and far too early for lunch. All other officers were presumably occupied with their relevant duties.

Winding around chairs and tables, some of which towered above her, designed for much larger animals, the rabbit found the fox by the far window. Arms resting against the window sill, Nick stared out of the glass, gaze drifting from one detail to the next. His expression was thoughtful, reflective, perhaps even sad.

"Hey," Judy said, moving beside him and touching his arm gently with her paw.

Nick glanced at her, smiling.

"How are you holding up?" she asked, leaning her arms beside his on the board.

He exhaled slowly, swallowing. The world outside was busy. Cars still followed their regular routes and pedestrians embarked on the daily pilgrimage to the office, the café and the department store. Nothing had changed. No one noticed. This threat to his life was something which affected them and them alone.

"Thank you for last night," Nick said quietly. "The things you said – they meant something to me."

"I'll always be here for you, Nick." Her eyes rested on him.

"I know it's been hard for you, Carrots. I guess I make for a difficult friend when I'm playing hard to get."

"You're always hard to get," she grinned. "You don't let anyone get to you, remember?"

"No, that's not quite the truth. I can block most people. Some people I choose to let into my life. Others," he said, turning to look at her, eyes glimmering, "I just can't help letting come close to me."

"In your own time, Nick," Judy said warmly, giving his arm another squeeze.

One more ghost smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "Judy, how long do you think we have?"

The confusion on her face told him that he needed to explain a little more.

"If you hadn't been with me in that café, I would probably be dead by now. I _could_ die." His head lowered. It was not as if he was unfamiliar with death. But thinking about its closeness, the reality of losing his life just as he was beginning to find it, those thoughts were not easy to confront. "When you think about it," he continued, tilting his head to the side, "we really don't know how long we have. I mean, you never do, right? I'm talking more imminently though. You can't be with me every moment of the day. The ZPD can't cover me endlessly. We have no way of anticipating this gang's next move. What will it be? A car? A bullet?"

"Nick, stop!" Judy said, voice catching in her throat.

"Look at the world out there," the fox indicated with his paw, voice gentle. "If I go, the place just keeps ticking over the way it always does. Folks go to work, raise their families, pay their bills; it's all the same. I haven't left much to be remembered by, have I?"

"You have, Nick." She reached for his paw. "None of us are the same since you joined the force. Don't you see that? The academy isn't the same. The city wouldn't be 'ticking over' if you hadn't given it that chance, by stopping the plan to turn predator and prey against one another. Stop talking about yourself as if you were already dead."

The fox looked at her, a strange expression on his face. He said nothing, just squeezed her paw.

Judy suddenly felt uncomfortable and began stroking her ears, looking at the floor. She needed something to change the subject and keep her friend from thinking those morbid thoughts.

"Why didn't you tell me that the chief knows what you did in those weeks away?"

"He doesn't," Nick grinned, ease finally returning to his face. "Sure, I told him the bulk of it. The bare necessities. I left out a few details. He doesn't know I infiltrated the gang. Just that they're after me."

"Mr. Wilde…" Judy said, shaking her head. He was playing a dangerous game. It didn't surprise her. Their eyes met. He darted his away within seconds, but they returned again. Remained.

The fox stared, soaking in her purple emeralds. The beating in his chest intensified. No matter how many times he tried to deny it, evade her, cover his feelings, the truth was that she had lit the spark, and now his heart was on fire. He leaned forward slowly, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. He couldn't face being lonely. There may not be much time left, and thinking about it brought up so many objections against the wisdom of opening to love, objections he didn't want to hear. Perhaps he should try thinking less and feeling more.

"Nick," the rabbit smiled, looking up at the fox, "we're going to make a scene. We're in uniform…"

"I know," he said, moving away and looking out of the window once more, gazing as much at his reflection as at the world outside. "I just had to give you a message."

She laughed, nudging him in the side with her elbow. He could be pretty direct when he wanted to be. "Message received, Slick Nick."

"We might not be able to talk that way for some time. But I had to let you know that I haven't forgotten. I never did."

At that moment, Judy almost felt beyond caring who saw them. She wanted to embrace him and bury her face in his soft fur. For the longest time, she had been trying to figure him out, move beyond his defenses, uncertainties and pretense. She was beginning to understand that, rather than his behaviour being a screen hiding the real Nick, it was his unpredictability, his contradictions, which made him the fox she loved. He was fragile yet strong. Carefree and caring. A cynic and a dreamer. The colours of his personality had been painted by a hundred circumstances, and each one brought a darkening shade or lightening hue to his soul. It was for her to learn to recognize and appreciate his colours, immerse herself in them, love him for them, if she ever wanted to love the complete fox, and not just one of the many ways he presented himself to the world.

"Do you remember our first date? The first time you asked me out on something which was unarguably a date?" the rabbit asked.

"I asked you to come with me to _Savanna Springs_. That feels like so long ago."

"Do you remember the music?" Judy turned away from the glass and leaned her back against the window board. "I still have the tune in my head. It fades at times, but then it's back. Whenever I hear it elsewhere, I always think of the worried look on your face. You were so cautious! So anxious about whether you'd get something wrong."

"I don't remember the music."

"And behind us, there was this koala couple who argued the whole time about the best flavour of ice cream!"

"I don't remember that either," he said, warmth spreading across his face as he continued to watch the street outside. "I wasn't looking at koalas at the time. I wasn't listening to music. I was looking at you."

Judy blushed, flicking her eyes around the room, noting that it was still empty. "And do you remember what you told me when you came to visit my apartment?"

"Oh?" he turned his head, ears twitching, "was that the time you put me on Facetime with your parents?"

The rabbit beamed, laughing inside. She was thoroughly unrepentant about that move.

Nick met her eyes again, green against purple. "I told you that I loved you. Truly, madly, deeply loved you."

"Do you…still feel that way?" she said, ears falling back self-consciously. She shifted on her feet, throat feeling a little dry, nose twitching.

"Stop it, Carrots," he chuckled, speaking softly, a too long absent but characteristic smirk tugging at his face. "You're going to make me kiss you again."

A stabbing feeling spread across his heart, and he didn't fully understand why. Perhaps it was a warning. After so many days holding himself back, suppressing his feelings, it felt dangerous being so open. Could he really let himself love her? What would happen to them both? Predator and prey. Colleagues. Hunted. There were so many items on the list of why he shouldn't run headlong into beginning anew what he so desired. But listening to those arguments meant dowsing that bonfire. Maybe, with time, it would all make sense.

"Well," Judy shrugged, "perhaps I like being kissed by you."

"Then you're gonna have to earn it. Be a good bunny." His wink sent shivers down her spine.

"Are you still thinking about those stars, Nick? Don't forget those stars."

The fox shook his head, leaning forward and placing his paws on his thighs, face close to hers. Their noses met. Judy suddenly felt dizzy, but stayed her ground regardless. He said nothing, just remained where he was.

"I could stay here longer," he finally said, voice making her ears perk, "but it tickles too much when your nose twitches."

She stepped back, fighting hard to keep herself from bursting out in laughter. He had that ability with her. Any cool control she had was useless when he acted like this.

Nick stood tall, tail swishing as he smiled down at her.

A cough brought their attention to the doorway, where a figure was just entering the room.

"You guys need my help with something?" Wolford asked.

* * *

 **And another one goes up.**

 **Hey guys, thank you so much for reading. I love you all. :D Thank you for your continued support. Please review for me! I love, love, love reviews! And thank you all for the faves etc. You're the best.**

 **It came to my attention that there might be rumours that Anglo doesn't do fluff very much. They were premature. This just got fluffed up to 99. It also came to my attention that there are doubters out there who don't think these two should be romantically entangled at all. Just look at them! All arguments are invalid. :D Nothing you can do to change my mind on that. I will go down with this ship (oh, the puns!). Now that's been established, would I be the sort of person to shatter things for them when they're getting along so perfectly?...XD**

 **I'm pretty bouncy right now anyway, as I've just received my results for my second year of university (at long last!).  
**

 **Please let me know what you guys think.**

 **Replies to guest reviews:**

 **RN - Thank you! A happy ending? What's one of those?**

 **Guest (who cried) - I'm sorry to hear that you cried. :( It was intended, but I hope you feel happier soon. XD**

 **Thanash - Surely not a month? :P**

 **Love you all! Have a great weekend.**

 **Till next time!**

 **-AF**


	33. Scratching the surface

**Edited by UmbraTsuki**

 **Chapter Thirty Three  
**

 **Scratching the surface**

* * *

"A gang is on your tail, wants to either kidnap or kill you, definitely has connections in Downtown Zootopia and may have even infiltrated the ZPD. Am I missing anything?"

Nick thought hard for a moment. "No, I think you've covered all bases there. It's a bummer."

"Right," Wolford said, leaning forward in the chair. He looked from Nick to Judy, grey brow furrowed. His calm breathing hadn't altered throughout their whole exchange, and the only indication that he may have been surprised by what they had told him was the way his ears twitched forward, receiving every new detail. After a moment, the wolf shook his head. "Just tell me how I can help."

Judy smiled to herself. She never failed to be impressed by how cool-headed and reliable the canid could be. Truth be told, he was probably a better officer than she was because she let her emotions run away with her. On the other hand, it had been her emotions which had led her to achieve everything she had done, including cracking the biggest case in the city.

"Well," Nick sighed, "we don't have much time. There's no telling how soon these guys could make another attempt to nab me, or worse." The fox shot an uncomfortable glance at Judy before continuing. "Chief figures it's a biggy to find out who spilt the information about my whereabouts and identity to the gang. If it is someone within our own force, we have to tiptoe more carefully than we would around a sleeping pup."

"Then why ask me?" Wolford asked.

Nick looked taken aback. He thought about the right words, but decided simplicity was the best approach. "Because we know we can trust you."

The wolf stared for a moment at the two of them. Finally, he smiled appreciatively, nodding. Judy could tell he was touched by their trust. He sat back, taking a deep breath. "So who's on the list?"

"Everyone, technically," Judy confessed, "until we can clear them all. The prime suspects right now are the five recruits."

"Naturally," Wolford acknowledged, raising a paw in agreement.

Judy bit her lip. "They're all new here. They came shortly after Nick returned, so they do fit the timeframe." The rabbit looked ashamed at having to spread suspicion. Deep down, even suspecting internal corruption felt too much like a betrayal of the ZPD and all her colleagues.

Wolford shrugged. "I've personally spent a week with each and every one of them. So far, their performance has been satisfactory. Is one of them part of a conspiracy?" His pupils flicked to the corners of his eyes while he thought. "Maybe. I would be inclined to say no, but that flies in the face of what we know is possible, given the recent occurrences. However, you won't be able to sniff out the truth without alerting someone to your intention, and here's why - the only way to assess their characters is to question them. There is no way you will be able to identify a mole - pardon the word - by merely observing their behaviour during training." The wolf placed his fist on the flat of his other palm. "Confront them. Question them. Gauge their emotional response. Short of coming across a master conman," his gaze rested a second too long on Nick, "I have yet to meet anyone who I can't easily read."

Judy shifted in her seat, face turning a little red with discomfort at the thought. How much could he read in her? Did he know what they had been doing just moments before he walked in the canteen? How much she wanted to work things out between Nick and herself?

The rabbit nearly jumped when she refocused and found the wolf watching her intently while still talking to Nick. Despite holding a conversation with the fox, which Judy had missed entirely, the subtle expression on Wolford's face, the intensity of his gaze and the slight tug of a smile at the corners of his mouth upon seeing her reaction made Judy think that he did, in fact, know exactly what she was feeling. All of it.

"Don't you agree, Ca-…Judy" Nick asked, glancing over at her.

"What?"

His shoulders dropped impatiently. "Wolford said he thinks we should make a profile on each recruit, then interview them one by one, teasing out the buzz words and topics which make them react with the most emotional commitment."

"Body language," Wolford explained. "It's the most eloquent and revealing form of communication."

"Err, yeah," Judy nodded vigorously, "yes, sure. Let's go with that."

Secretly, she wished she could be the one with the leading role in the investigation. Despite what was at stake, she liked doing things her way. Personally, she would rather start by having an undisclosed search through the recruits' lockers. The rabbit had enough humility in her to acquiesce to someone with greater experience in case analysis.

"Then get started," Wolford said, standing up and folding his arms. "While you guys occupy yourselves with Qs and As, I'll dig out everything we have on their backgrounds; their friends, their neighbourhoods, their favourite colours when they were kids – everything."

Nick smiled, green eyes flashing. He knew he hadn't made a bad call involving the other officer. For whatever reason, and Nick still didn't really understand it, the wolf was genuine in his concern for him.

"I owe you, Wolford. Big time."

The canid smiled, then did something Nick wasn't expecting. He stretched out one arm and pulled the fox forward, giving the smaller mammal a quick and tight half hug, ignoring the vulpine's flailing arms. After a moment, the wolf stepped back slightly and slapped Nick on the back, before turning to leave the room. "Just don't die," he said over his shoulder. "If these recruits are innocent, we'll still need to train them. Obligatory week finished or not, I'm not doing that alone."

The fox glanced at the rabbit, face displaying bewilderment. She grinned, barely repressing a chuckle. It was about time he began to realise just how much his colleagues cared.

"So, dumb fox, are you still not sure you really belong with the ZPD?"

* * *

The otter folded his arms and sniffed, whiskers twitching, before he let out a snort.

"Cut to it. What am I accused of doing?"

"First off, I'm not accusing you of anything," Nick said, laying a paw flat on the table and frowning, "secondly, you're forgetting your 'sirs', rookie."

Based on his expression, Judy almost expected the otter to lash out again, and perhaps not even limit this to a verbal retort. Thankfully, he bethought himself before doing anything which would look bad on his record. Instead, the otter sat back lazily. Breathing in deeply, he folded his paws together, winding one thumb over the other.

"Sir," Cyrus added, speaking through pursed lips.

"There we go. Now that wasn't too hard, was it? Shall we do it again? I think we should." Nick said, voice patronising.

This interview hadn't been like the previous four. Cyrus Sheddings carried enough attitude to effectively spar with both the officers questioning him, despite them having the advantage of experience. He appeared particularly resentful of any questions put forward by Nick, casting the fox a look which only barely covered grimy contempt. Apparently, the otter had a whole different view on his superior when Wolford wasn't directing the scene, and didn't mind showing it. The fact that the room was claustrophobic, smelled of paint and only featured a fold-away table and two chairs didn't add to Judy's enjoyment of the experience. She was counting the minutes.

"One more question for ya," Nick smiled. "Have you, at any time, for whatever reason, made any calls to locations outside of Savanna Central?"

"That's not a point you can really ask me about, is it?"

Nick scowled, mouth opening.

The otter cut him off. "You told me at the start of this so-called 'informal chat' that we would be discussing my progress in the department. How I'm slipping in. Wasn't that what you said? I'm not obliged to be forthcoming with any personal correspondence in which I was engaged during my hours off the clock."

Until now, Judy had never seen such a smug look on anyone's face other than Nick Wilde's.

"Okay, buddy," Nick nodded, expression dark, "That's your choice. As it turns out, Wolford's the guy to be training you from now on. I've completed my one, and sure to be only, week with you fellas, and a joy it is to get back to working with real cops. Have a good day." He flicked his paw in the general direction of the door and turned his head down to read through the documents he had in front of him.

Cyrus Sheddings stared blankly for a moment, then shrugged and pushed away from the table, strolling to the door and leaving. A click of metal filled the silence of the small room as the door fitted back into its frame.

"I can't stand that little river-snorter," Nick mumbled, carelessly scratching away at the table with his pencil.

"He was a bit of a jerk," Judy agreed, stepping away from the wall and moving beside him.

"He just hates foxes."

"What makes you say that?" she asked. In her opinion, nothing from the otter's behaviour struck her as particularly suggesting that he hated foxes as such. He simply took exception to being questioned unexpectedly.

Nick ran his paw across his head, blinking tiredness out of his eyes. "It's all in his file, Judy. He used to work for the Felid and Sons banking chain as a security guard. The bank ran into hard times about a year ago, with many of its customers withdrawing their accounts, opting to take their custom to a freshly emerging bank which offered far lower rates of interest, and better ISA benefits. Felid and Sons was predicted to go under. They survived. But, for the first time in the bank's history, it wasn't a big cat who stepped in to pull them through. It was a Mr. Sedbush - a fox."

"Is this going somewhere, Nick?" Judy smiled.

"I'm getting there! So, this fox takes over the chain, pulls them through the greatest challenge they'd faced in the fifty six years of their existence in Zootopia, and what does our Mr. Cyrus Sheddings do? He quits. He pulled out the very same day it was announced which animal had saved their jobs."

The rabbit sat on the corner of the table, paw on her hip. She didn't like disagreeing with Nick, but she did feel he was reading a little too much into that.

"Nick-"

"Yeah, don't say it." He dropped the pencil from his paw and crossed his arms. "You think I'm paranoid. Well isn't that something? Maybe it comes from being hunted like…" He trailed off, eyes softening as he saw the rabbit tense.

"I'm sorry, Judy. I probably am being too hard on the guy."

She smiled at him, understanding the pressure he was feeling. Knowing that you were personally marked, and possibly by someone who you formerly trusted, mustn't be a million dollar feeling.

"I'm just…scared," Nick confessed, sinking a little lower in the seat. His ears fell back against his skull.

Judy leaned forward and grasped his paw, giving it a reassuring squeeze. The fox instinctively tightened his grip, failing to leave go when she began to pull away. He continued to stare at the paper, mind elsewhere. His friend recognised the look, having seen it more times in the previous five weeks than in the rest of the whole time she had known him.

"Nick?"

"Hmm?" He glanced up, focusing on her again.

"Can I have my paw back when you finish with it?"

Nick shook his head in surprise, letting go of her and apologising. He quickly turned his attention to the notes they had compiled, inspecting them diligently, despite holding them upside down.

Judy grinned to herself. He was never very good at saving face around her.

"What have we got?" she asked, hoping sincerely that they had found something useful.

"Well, Zach Terse is a maybe. He overplays the nervous new guy thing. The leopard must have gotten through academy training for some reason, right?"

"You know how _you_ got through the Academy?" Judy reminded him.

He rolled his eyes, huffing and moving his finger one square down the list. "Clive Kernel. That badger is about as clean as they get. He joined the ZPD as soon as he moved to Zootopia. Comes from someplace a good few miles further down the road from Bunnyburrow. I'd say he's on the bottom of the list." He drew a line through the name, biting his lip in concentration. Judy hadn't teased him on it yet, but she had noticed that he was useless at drawing straight lines.

"What about Jessica Sweetscent?" Judy yawned, feeling the drain of the day's work herself.

Nick shook his head, reaching for his coffee. "Skunk joined the force for the main purpose of following her pred friends. She's famously loyal. Girl's going to the bottom of the list with Clive."

Judy stretched across and briefly struggled with Nick for possession of the coffee, eventually prising it from his paw, sloshing liquid onto the table, and taking a drink herself. She was as desperate for caffeine as he was. Feeling better about herself, and ignoring the look Nick was giving her, she checked her list. "That only leaves Marcie Nenko and our dear Mr. Sheddings."

"Marcie has a troubled past. She claims to come from a broken family, saying that she joined the ZPD in order to make a difference."

The rabbit smiled to herself. That desire sounded familiar. She remembered when she first came into the department, eyes sparkling, expecting everyone to get along and the world to suddenly look like a watercolour painting of a field of roses. Turns out, it was more complicated than that.

"She lost her dad when she was small," Nick explained. The distant look returned, and his chest began to rise and fall more deeply. Judy felt that she ought to say something, undecided whether a direct question or a vaguely inspiring comment was more appropriate, finally deciding just to move to the next name on the list.

"Cyrus Sheddings, then."

Nick came out of his memories and pulled a face. "Well, that chap's going to the top of the pile. So that leaves us with Cyrus Sheddings and Zach Terse as key suspects."

"Not that any of them are guaranteed suspects," Judy reminded him.

The fox tossed his paws around a little and rolled his eyes, coming within touching distance of saying 'yeah, yeah, whatever'. He leaned on the desk, resting his head on his arms, staring at the paper far too close to read anything.

She suddenly felt a fresh wave of sympathy for him. He always seemed to get thrown up with the debris on the riverside, rather than riding the current round. It wasn't through want of trying; he put so much effort into life these days. Just from a quick glance, it was clear that he was slipping back into another melancholic state.

She closed her eyes.

Judy was on the podium, the sun shining in her face. In front of her stood a crowd of fellow officers and occasional civilians. She was acting as master of ceremonies to welcome the ZPD's first fox into their ranks. Looking down at him, catching the wink he gave her as he raised his sunglasses above his handsome face, she felt her chest burning with pride. She had made a difference. She had taken a step to making the world at a better place, one life at a time. The fox had found change within himself, but Judy was honoured to have been the one to give him more than an initial push. She knew she would never tell him that it had been her personal request to be given the task of inviting him in like this. He would never stop teasing her if she did let on. Right here, as he made his first real venture into life as a protector, the strongest recommendation she could think of offering was to try. Try hard. Try harder than he had ever done before.

Judy opened her eyes, looking down at the fox who was still slumped over the desk, resting his chin flat on the surface. A smile spread across her face. He had done exactly what she had asked – he had tried. Against opposition, against negative expectations, a dispiriting past and hateful species slurs, he had tried hard, and he deserved better than this. Eventually, he would maybe tell her about his past in more detail. That was one thing she wasn't prepared to push. But she wished that perhaps, one day, she could fill a gap for him and bring a truly contented smile to his face, free from all pretence.

Before she knew what she was doing, Judy reached over and placed her paw on the back of his neck, just above his shirt collar. His green eyes flicked up at her, but he didn't move his head. The rabbit's cheeks turned red instinctively, the way they always did when she found herself showing or receiving affection around the fox. After a moment's hesitation, she cautiously ruffled her paw through his fur, scratching around his neck and gradually upwards. As his head was still resting on the table, she couldn't see his mouth, but she knew from the way the fur around his eyes creased that he was smiling.

Judy moved her paw further up to scratch between his ears, then just behind them. Each one stood upright when she came close, folding down again as she moved back and forth between them. The rabbit couldn't help grinning. He had never let her do something like this before. The fox closed his eyes, breathing deeply.

When Judy moved her paw to a spot just a little in front of his ears, Nick began stamping his foot on the ground. He banged his paw on the table, vibrating with laughter, before sitting up in his seat and gently flapping his arms to fend her off, body shaking with amusement. When she was a safe distance again, he closed his mouth, calmed his laughter and stared at her, emerald eyes sparkling.

"You sly bunny," he grinned. "You've been wanting to do that for a long time."

Judy beamed sweetly. "You know Nick, you're not the only one with a bucket list."

It felt good to relieve some of the tension from the day's investigation. Mainly, she was just pleased to have managed to make her friend smile again, and take his mind away from the present dangers. She stepped forward, with half a mind to give him a hug.

The fox scooted out of his chair and around to the other side of the table, raising his paw and waving a finger at her. "Eh-eh, Stay. That's quite enough from you for today. Let's get professional."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said, straightening creases out of her uniform top and putting on a serious expression.

Nick eyed her with mock caution, leaned forward to snatch the papers, then moved to the door, watching her out of the corner of his eye the whole time. She didn't make a move. Instead, she just relished seeing him in good spirits again.

* * *

"Nice work," Wolford congratulated. He had sat in silence while they ran through the details of their interviews. The wolf had only interrupted their comments once, raising a paw to ask why Judy hadn't thought of mentioning that she had sent Nick's ZPD file to the leopard recruit on the same morning of the rookie's arrival. Judy's mouth had fallen open and she had shifting around in embarrassment at that. Evidently, she wasn't quite as on the ball as she liked to think she was.

"Now, let me tell you what I've got," Wolford said. "You seem to have found out a fair deal about their backgrounds by yourselves, so my findings there are currently redundant. Did you think of looking for records on the antelope and caribou who attacked Nick the other day?"

Nick and Judy glanced at each other.

"No," Nick confessed. "But, fair play, CSI and the forensics team haven't finished analysing the site of our boom ride. Without that, we don't know who they are."

"They have," Wolford stated, pulling notes out of his pocket. "They finished at 09:25 this morning." A smile flickered across his face, carefully controlled, but still revealing that the wolf liked to be one step ahead. "The caribou who assaulted you is a certain Dean Hoodsmack. We collected DNA traces from the pavement outside the café where you were originally attacked. Seems he grazed his arm or something. The antelope proved slightly harder to trace, as he wasn't on our records. However, Hoodsmack once worked for a franchise called Jungle Junk, selling fast food products. The one team photo we have from their archives - and the ZPD does create an archive for every company in the city - shows Hoodsmack standing close to an antelope. Most probably, they were colleagues. Now, Jungle Junk went out of business over a year ago, caught up in all the anti-predator hysteria which shook the business viability of certain enterprises which relied heavily on presenting a predator-friendly image to a customer base consisting principally of prey."

Wolford took in a deep breath, enjoying the dumbfounded looks on the two officers' faces. "After receiving redundancy pay, Hoodsmack seems to have sought out employment in areas which were not being affected by the mood swings of the city. Footage from traffic cameras, when considered alongside the routes taken by trucks we have previously apprehended carrying unsolicited merchandise, could indicate that the caribou gained work from a suspected crime lord in Tundra Town-"

"Mr. Big?!" Nick and Judy gasped in unison, eyes popping.

The grey canid frowned, flicking his eyes to the notes he had prepared. "Yes, so word-of-mouth would say. Is this Mr. Big someone you know personally?"

"Well, yeah," Nick grinned, shaking his head and looking at Judy.

"May I ask how?"

Nick clamped his mouth shut again.

"No, he meant no. We don't know a Mr. Big," Judy added quickly, laughing awkwardly.

Wolford inhaled, then shrugged. "Okay, well that's about as far as I got. I would suppose, given that the gang Nick thinks is shadowing him does not seem to be one with connections with this Mr. Big, probably Hoodsmack left his employment and was hired elsewhere. The antelope must have been roped in with him. Either way, I would say our first strong lead would be questioning this alleged crime boss in Tundra Town and seeing what he knows about the caribou he used to employ."

Judy smiled at Nick. "We might be able to arrange that…partner.

* * *

 **Reviews please. :) Really, it makes my day. Please let me know all your deepest thoughts.  
**

 **At least these recent chapters went up in good time! I haven't kept you waiting quite as long between new installments. How about that? Special thanks to my editor for working fast to get this one ready for you guys. 3 followers short of 400. Go on. Make me proud. Whoever tips the balance gets a cookie. :) Seriously though, thank you all so, so much. I love you.**

 **Still celebrating getting my uni results back. Fun summer ahead.**

 **Replies to guest reviews:**

 **RN - That's quite an order for an ending. Stick around. See where this goes. And thank you for the fluff rating. I'm working hard for that score. :)**

 **Guest - Haha. Stu is pretty absent minded. And they do have loads of kids laying around! They should know to take cover.**

 **Thanash - I hear ya, mate.**

 **pie - He sure did. Thank you so much!**

 **Chris - Well thank you. I really appreciate the feedback and am glad you're enjoying it.**

 **Guest #2 - Thank you!**

 **That's all for now.**

 **Until next time!**

 **-AF**


	34. Dangerous minds

**Edited by UmbraTsuki**

 **Chapter Thirty Four**

 **Dangerous Minds**

* * *

Frost clung to the sides of the patrol car, while the window wipers arced back and forth, fighting against the heavy snowfall and relentless wind. In such inclement conditions, a driver would ordinarily be advised to avoid the road systems. Black ice, snow drifts and low visibility meant that traveling by road entailed a litany of potential hazards. If the situation was less desperate and the ticking of the clock less urgent, no driver would put tyres to tarmac in this frozen district.

"Watch that turn," Nick motioned, casting a glance at Judy.

The rabbit nodded, turning the wheel with smooth motions, steering the car safely along the roadway. She remembered the last time they had made the journey along this otherwise forlorn stretch. It was shortly before exposing the 'Bellweather Conspiracy', as it was sometimes termed in the newspapers. The two friends had kidnapped a less-than-cooperative weasel, who held information essential for their case. Initially, taking the felon to the crime lord sounded like a very good threat. However, being one of Nick's ideas, it quickly turned out to have strong drawbacks when it came to feasibility. The friends were lucky they had not been stopped at the time for a quick spot check by the ZPD. Having a gagged and roped-up civilian in the back of Judy's family truck when neither of them were cops would not have made them many friends with the law enforcement service they now both represented.

"At least this is more _chilled out_ than the first time we were brought along this sweet stretch of eternal Christmas," Nick grinned.

"Don't even talk about that," Judy said, ignoring the pun and shuddering, more due to the memory than the cold.

"That nearly ended badly. Yes, it certainly did," the fox agreed aloud with himself.

"You're telling me! We would both be dead if it wasn't for Fru-Fru." Judy couldn't resist chuckling whenever she said the name of Mr. Big's daughter.

"Actually, Judy, I wasn't talking about our close encounter with sub-zero swimming. I meant the way you were so stuffy back then. You really didn't do much to win over this charming-"

"Me?!"

"Eyes on the road, Carrots."

She corrected her view, focusing on the white road ahead. A huffing sound escaped her, and the rabbit shook her head. "You know, Nick, you have a very warped memory of your former self."

"Madam, not warped, but idyllic," he soothed, placing a paw on his chest.

"You were the most incorrigible, enraging and downright shameless villain I had ever met! When we looked for Otterton, I could never have imagined, let alone _wanted_ , us to be good friends," she exclaimed, falling short of speaking the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth.

"I know," he nodded understandingly, "I appalled you. Twas but my aim all along…" He crammed some blueberries in his maw, chewing on the juicy fruits. Regardless of where he went, unaffected by mood swings, the fox always carried those sweet, blue fruits with him if he had the chance.

Judy smiled. Nick wasn't the only one with quaint comforts. Her eyes darted up to the plastic carrot which hung from the rearview mirror. Call it a foible, but she never felt at ease driving in a car without hanging up the carrot toy her parents had given her when she was thirteen. It reminded her of family and home, especially when out driving on the most isolated and dangerous stretches of land. She would never describe herself as homesick, but she certainly was home-loving, even if she was happy to live and work in the metropolis. It was the same slightly childish urge which encouraged her to keep plush toys in her apartment, forcing her to be preposterously vigilant whenever Nick was invited over, hiding them from his sight. She knew he would tease her mercilessly if he ever found out. Out of her collection, her favourite was the fox. It made her blush to even think about it, but that toy had helped her snuggle herself to sleep on nights when she was feeling upset or stressed, particularly during the weeks after Nick had left her; she would imagine that it was him.

"You think Mr. B. I. and G will know much about this gang?" Nick asked, swallowing a mouthful of mulched fruit and wiping his lips with the back of his paw.

"Wolford thinks so, and he seems to know what he's doing right now. I'd almost say he surprised me with how quickly he got hold of all the stuff he needed," Judy laughed, faking amusement. Inside, if she was deadly honest, she was a little jealous, having never learned to be quite as efficient and professional.

"And there it goes…" Nick muttered, slapping a paw against his head.

Judy looked around in surprise. "What?"

"Our turning point! You just drove straight past it, Carrots!"

The rabbit scowled, frustrated with herself. Mulling over her career and indulging a certain amount of jealousy were things she should never let get in the way of doing her job. She hit the brakes, adjusted the gears, turned the patrol car around and headed back the way they had come. In the conditions, it was a risky maneuver. Luckily, there were no cars following behind. If the friends were destined to be involved in a further vehicle accident, it wouldn't be today.

* * *

"You ask me if a gang has made themselves known to my person and my household? They have not. I take no interest in sharing words with small gangs."

"Mr. Big, sir, I wouldn't bring this feeble matter to your attention if I didn't have reason to believe they were somehow linked with your interests," Nick explained. Even though the shrew now operated far more acceptably in the eyes of the law, the fox never lost his instinctive unease around the personage he had formerly insulted.

"You have my ear," the shrew invited, lifting a gold-ringed paw from the arm of his chair.

"Well," Nick continued, paws behind his back, "one of the guys this gang employed to kidnap me - my thanks to your lovely daughter for the sympathy card, by the way - was once employed by you. Goes by the name of Dean Hoodsmack. He's a caribou. It would help us just wonderfully if you could give us some information on him. Anything to help us trace these thugs."

Mr. Big turned to Judy, eyes presumably thoughtful, despite being hidden under his massive, bushy eyebrows. He took in a deep breath, then beckoned to a smartly dressed polar bear, who Judy would describe as intimidating. The mammal, a colossus when compared with the crime lord, bent low, listening to something his boss whispered in his ear. When they finished, the bear stood tall, turned smartly to the side, and walked with dignified grace through an ornately engraved doorway which led into a corridor Nick had never been invited to explore.

Judy felt surprisingly calm in the room, a very different experience to their original encounter. When first introduced to the crime lord, she had been initially nervous, influenced by Nick Wilde's warnings. However, her fear had dissipated quickly upon entering the shrew's presence. To her, the pressing need of her case had overridden any caution. Ever since joining the force, she had never been daunted by criminals as such, only feeling a distinct sense of unease around some predators. That unease was now, for the most part, gone. Judy was no expert, but it seemed unlikely that shrews had ever been ferocious hunters of rabbits, even in the dark millennia of their prehistory.

"Drink, Miss?"

She looked up at a young bear, his height suggesting that he was only recently out of his teens, even if that still left him towering over her. His fur was white and slightly fluffier than that of the older henchmen. Most probably, he was the son of one of the many bodyguards who surrounded the diminutive rodent in the chair. It seemed that this was unquestionably a family business, with a fair degree of nepotism.

"Thank you," Judy smiled, taking the steaming coffee from the tray, noting that the mug was courteously selected to be just the correct size a rabbit would find comfortable. The bear bowed, stepping backwards into the shadows of the room.

Her attention was brought back to the reformed crime lord, who still spoke with her partner. Evidently, this was another life Judy had managed to improve. Regardless of the help they had received from the shrew during the Night Howler case, Judy had felt it was her duty to put a stop to the illegal operations which found their epicenter in Tundratown. There had been two ways of doing this: by storming in with armed colleagues and arresting all members of the 'family' through force, or by using her influence to change hearts and minds. Thanks to arresting two mayors, she had gained unusual experience in taking down corrupt operations, and the rabbit had learned that influencing those who would listen was preferable to direct aggression, when the choice was available. Her unexpected friendship with Mr. Big's daughter had given Judy just that opportunity, and she had spent many an hour in improving conversation with this mother of her goddaughter. The female shrew proved to be headstrong in her own right, and had set to work on her father without mercy or respite, until he caved in to her nobler aspirations for the family. It helped that the ZPD's two most famous cops both had inside knowledge of the locality and workings of the mob. Unless Mr. Big was willing to murder the godmother of his grandchild, he was left with no choice but to acquiesce. It pleased Judy to think that they could even say they had hustled him. Now, the shrew network made its name by offering protection from criminal gangs to the inhabitants of Tundratown. Judy had, in essence, created a powerful, albeit unofficial, ally for the ZPD.

"I do not remember this caribou. Many have come through these doors and gone again." Mr. Big shook his head. "If he is someone who still holds influence in this area, news of him will come to my ears forthwith."

Nick stared at the carpet, visibly disappointed. The more time he wasted chasing unrewarding leads, the greater possibility of a further attempt on his person.

"But I will say this," Mr. Big spoke in his characteristically high-pitched voice, causing the fox to raise his head again. "If you seek knowledge of a secretive group within this city, you must invite their presence. Do not run from them. Protect yourself, but do not pretend that they will not find you. When they come, be ready to turn their favour into your own. If you find a way in which I can help you, believe it done. But I fear there is little I can do. I will not involve my family in a crime war."

Nick stared for a moment. If the shrew couldn't help him, who could? He was a marked mammal. The fox nodded, turning away and looking to Judy. It was time for them to leave. Their audience was at an end.

"A moment," Mr. Big said, stopping both officers in their tracks. "I will gift you with this knowledge, as a show of my generosity." He indicated to the hulking polar bear who had just re-entered the room. The animal lumbered over to Judy and placed an envelope in her paws, floorboards creaking under the weight of his frame. Frowning, she turned the paper in her paws, inspecting it. The envelope was blank, with no text or seal. She came dangerously close to sniffing it, but stopped herself in time. It could be considered abominable manners.

"Do not open it until you have returned to your own dwelling," the shrew commanded. With that, he turned his chair, giving the final message for them to depart from his presence.

* * *

"Well, that was illuminating," Nick muttered sarcastically. He trudged alongside Judy, feet frozen in the hard snow.

"I think he gave us a lot of his time."

"Sure! Too much of it, when the fella had nothing to say! I'm the one who's got a clock ticking." Nick gestured impatiently, crossing his arms and scowling, hugging himself against the cold.

"Look," Judy reasoned, "maybe there is something in the letter he gave us. We haven't even seen that yet. Let's just get to our car-"

"We're out of leads! That leaves me treading water, just waiting for my _pals_ to find me."

"No," she said, frustration creeping into her voice, "we need to think. There's something we're missing. There has to be something else."

"There's nothing! Unless Desmond tried to contact me in the time I-"

Her stomach fell.

"Nick…"

The fox glanced at her, puzzled.

"What if Desmond did try to contact you?"

"What are you talking about, Judy?"

She bit her lip, a feeling of guilt forming inside her. "When you were trying to evade me in the canteen, just a few days after you came back, your phone rang. Remember that? I answered the call."

He considered for a moment, green flicking to the corner of his eyes. "You said there was no message."

"No, I said I had no idea who it was," the rabbit replied defensively. "Didn't you check the number?"

"Number withheld. Do you remember anything?" He demanded, brow creasing with the first signs of irritation.

Judy blew out her cheeks, suddenly feeling more on the spot than she liked. "I...think he said something about it 'happening'...I don't know! Whoever it was sounded desperate."

"Oh, thank you so very much, rabbit! That's lovely. Grand. I knew I could rely on you."

Her face turned hot. "Well, why didn't you ring him anyway? Didn't you guys keep up contact or something?"

Nick sighed impatiently, shaking frost from his fur and sending a cloud of sparkling dust into the air around him. "Of course we didn't. Would we really want someone tracing our numbers? Can the gang do that? I don't know! Would we risk it? Not likely. If he did try to get in touch, he must have felt it was urgent enough to throw caution out the window. Maybe he was warning me about the caribou and antelope. Maybe he needs me. But hey, a few days either way aren't such a biggie, right?"

Judy's ears fell. Her nose twitched rapidly.

" _Right_?"

"Nick, I'm sorry," she said, hurt. "Okay, I was stupid. It just never occurred to me. I was so happy to have you back, I…" She trailed off, unable to hold his intense gaze. He wasn't being fair. How was she supposed to know the urgency of the phone call when he had deliberately evaded letting her in on his predicament? That being said, shouldn't she have known better? Shouldn't she have thought about that desperate tone in the caller's voice when the fox told her what was really going on? In some ways, that recent attack could be her fault. Could they have avoided it if they had received the message? The warning?

They walked a few more paces without a word. When the fox spoke again, it was to complain about a new topic, only this time it was a return to their previous conversation.

"That's another thing - why have such a long driveway? I mean, the guy's a shrew! He may get himself carried everywhere, but riff-raff like us are forced to brave this weather. My feet need a kettle-bath."

The driveway stretched onward. Although cars belonging to members of Mr. Big's household were permitted to continue beyond the gates and boundaries which marked the outer rim of his land, casual visitors were never allowed to come as close. It wasn't so bad for the fox. Being slightly taller, it would be mainly his feet which suffered. Judy knew from past experience how much her knees ached after being dragged through mounds of snow. Even back at home in Bunnyburrow, winter had always been a challenge, especially as a child. At least in Zootopia, they had the technology and sophistication to manipulate and regulate the climate, to an extent. Out in the country, you had to accept what the turn of the seasons sent you.

Judy nodded miserably, not even wanting to respond. She was trying her best to avoid letting her agitation show. One thing she had learned over the last few months was that, irrespective of the calm internal atmosphere she carried when dealing with arrests, anything close to a fight with someone she liked made her shaky. Her own theory was that it was a throwback to the fight or flight instinct still in her species. When confronted with a threat which brought on a surge of adrenaline, a rabbit could run. Verbal confrontations stripped that outlet, and pressure built up inside instead.

Conscious of her silence, Nick glanced down to her, not failing to notice her discomfort. His lips parted, expression softening.

Judy's ears shot up in surprise as she felt herself suddenly lifted from the ground. Once her mind had caught up with her body, she found herself spread securely across the fox's arms. His eyes flicked down, meeting hers, sly smile painted across his muzzle while he trudged along the path.

"Nick," she grinned, wriggling a little, "you don't need to carry me."

"Well, I sorta like having my arms around you, so this is as good an excuse as any. I'm sorry for being a moody-pants. Please don't be mad at me," he soothed, rubbing his nose against hers for a second. Seeing her face flare up with embarrassment and her purple eyes widen only made it more satisfying. He pulled her in closer, so her head rested on his chest while he shielded her from the sharp breeze. Her ears were acute, and she could readily detect the rhythmic drumming in his chest. It was beginning to make her feel strange.

"I think you had better put me down now…"

The fox smirked, continuing to stare ahead. "Why? Does being this close to my heart make you uncomfortable?"

The moon bathed the surroundings in a natural silver, somehow making the crisp snow appear even colder. A blue tint touched the fringes of the drifts, and frost continued to gather on the fur of the two animals. Nick's breath was visible in the air as he walked. This was the third time he found himself in the coldest section of the city in just one week. Such frequency of visits didn't concern him, as he had passed through the district on an almost daily basis during his hustling years with Finnick. It had its charm, but he could never see himself living there permanently.

Their patrol car came into his vision, seeming even closer than he expected. When the fox lost himself in thought, the world around him faded out briefly, so he was often startled by how quickly he reached his destination.

"Okay, sly fox, really, put me down."

He considered for a moment, then smiled dangerously. "You're the boss."

Judy felt herself dropping from the fox's arms. Before she could gulp down a sharp intake of air, she landed flat on her back in a mound of snow, suddenly ten times more chilled than she had been before. The rabbit spluttered, kicking cold clumps in all directions, arms flailing.

"Aww, is the wabbit making a snow angel?"

Nick yelped as he felt his legs kicked out from under him. He landed face down in the frigid ground, muzzle submerged in the chilly snowfall. After a breathless moment, during which he felt certain his life would be spent dreaming of a warm fire, he successfully pushed himself back to the surface, shaking white powder from his face and glaring at Judy. The sprightly rabbit had already managed to find her feet and stood leaning against the car, inspecting her paws with an uninterested and superior expression. Clearly, her idea of affectionate gags did not fit the vulpine ideal.

"You have the right to remain silent," Nick drolled, stomping past the rabbit and climbing into the passenger's side of the car. He buckled himself in, crossing his arms, relieved to be out of direct exposure to the elements. Judy eased in beside him, expression coy.

"Don't say it."

"What?" she cooed innocently.

"I have nothing to do with them. I look nothing like them. I-"

"Okay, I agree!" she said, eyes wide and head shaking in mock disbelief. She turned the key in the car. "Let's just get out of here. It's starting to look a little... _arctic_."

"Judy!" Nick whined, throwing his arms in the air. "You know how a red fox feels about being compared with one of those! It's just not done."

"You're right. I am so sorry. Really..." she said, reaching down for the handbrake by her side. Her fingers closed around something else. Something soft. Furry.

Nick inhaled, glancing at her, green emeralds wide. Looking down, Judy realised she had accidentally grabbed his tail, which had been resting lazily along the side of the seat.

" _Madam_!" the fox exclaimed, overacted indignation ringing in his voice.

Gripping the wheel with her free paw, the rabbit combated embarrassment, face burning red and ears on fire. She didn't even need to look at Nick to know that he would be watching her with an expression to put all previous smug looks to shame. With a gulp, she let go of his tail, moving her paw slowly to the lever and gripping that instead, pulling it up and allowing the car to move. The ground drifted back behind them as the vehicle cruised along the roadway, cutting deep channels into the new white carpet which had been laid out since the officers entered Mr. Big's house.

Five minutes along the road, after a journey in silence, it began. Judy felt a slight movement against her side. Glancing down, she saw Nick's tail brushing against her uniform. The soft fur tickled, the sensation coming through despite the layers of fabric. Judy shuddered, controlling her amusement as best as she could. If the fox realised how desperately this made her want to laugh, all was lost. The thought may come into his head that she actually liked it. Most troubling, he might be right...

"What are you doing?" Judy huffed.

"Me? Nothing whatsoever. What would you like me to do, ma'am?"

"Now that you ask, I'd say sit tight, stay quiet, and keep that tail under control."

"Are you still thinking about my tail? My fluffy, cutesy-wootsy tail? It's not a fixation, is it?"

Judy groaned, pushing on the accelerator. Anything to end this journey sooner. It was definitely a good thing that he was easing up after all the worry he had been through. Regardless, she didn't trust him when he was like this. She didn't trust herself when he was like this either.

"Nick…" she warned, losing the war against her smile as she felt his tail brushing her again, this time along her side.

"Hey, it's not my fault!" he protested, paws raised. "I can't get comfortable. My whole body is frozen. Unless I move, I could catch frostbite. Do you want that to happen to me? Do you want me to freeze to death?"

"You don't _catch_ frostbite, you dumb fox. You develop frostbite, and certainly not from walking through a driveway and-and sitting in a car for a few minutes!" she spluttered.

Nick finally conceded defeat, bringing his tail back behind him and looking ahead with a supercilious expression. If the cold shoulder was the item on order, he would be the most accommodating supplier. Give her five minutes without conversation and she'd be pleading with him to talk again.

The distance markers on signs for Savanna Central became ever more encouraging, foretelling junctions, turns and tunnels which would lead them home and to sleep which was equal parts highly desired and well earned.

The night was clear, crystal starlight touching the spiraling towers of Zootopia, gleaming off the windows and glass of high rise constructions. An animal could lose themselves in a night like this. The frost and ice of the arctic neighbourhood slowly slipped away as the car entered more temperate territory.

As intended, Nick's silence was beginning to make Judy feel not just awkward, but perhaps even a little guilty over the way she had strictly censured him for his flirting. It wasn't as if she didn't enjoy it, and after so much time longing for his company, anxious for the chance to pick up where they left off, it brought fresh excitement. Mainly, she simply did not know how to react on the spot to his advances. No one had or could have prepared her for the relationship she found herself sharing with the fox.

"Okay, you can talk again."

Nothing.

"Nick, I said it's fine. Let's talk."

The only sound reaching her sensitive ears was the deep rumbling of the engine. Stealing a glance to the right, eyes sparkling, the sight which greeted her brought an affectionate smile to her face. The fox, her unexpected friend and partner, was fast asleep, head resting against his chest, eyelids closed with exhaustion.

* * *

Under the halos of street-lights, the car rolled to a stop on a familiar road by a familiar apartment. At this late hour, the road was practically silent. Unlike the busy nightlife which was to be enjoyed in the main sectors of the districts, the quiet block where Nicholas Wilde lived didn't see many midnight revelers or partying mammals.

Judy looked to her partner. Over the remainder of the journey, his head had rolled to the side and now rested against the car window. She could hear his deep intakes of air, followed by a gentle puff as he breathed out, his chest moving peacefully. After all the relentless pressure he had endured for the last number of months, it almost seemed cruel to disturb him when he was resting so deeply. A thought briefly drifted into her mind of leaving the fox to slumber, maybe even sleeping in the car alongside him, in case climbing out woke him. It was a silly notion. Entirely impractical. Probably broke a list of parking regulations.

Her paw reached out and touched his shoulder, shaking him gently. The fox shifted, opening his mouth a couple of times before closing it again and bringing his paw up, placing it between his face and the glass. He settled again, breathing out contentedly.

Judy grinned, warmth spreading throughout her body as she watched him. It didn't matter how much he teased her or what trouble he managed to bring down on her shoulders; she knew he would always be her special fox. For one of the first times, she allowed her mind to wander unguarded. It was probably due to tiredness, the dreamy fantasies of an overworked mind, but right then, she wanted to share the rest of her life with him. She could no longer imagine a time when she could be without his supportive, teasing, excruciating friendship. It was probably frivolous to think that he would ever move beyond those final limits, despite his interest and the deepening meaning they were seeing in one another. But if thoughts like that were the product of exhaustion, she wanted to be this tired more often. Sitting in the light of the moon and streetlamps, natural and constructed worlds coalescing, the rabbit felt that if he stirred at that moment, if he only asked her-

A startled yelp blew Judy's thoughts out of her mind. She stared in shock as Nick's eyes popped open, body suddenly slipping out of the car. In his sleep, his paw had strayed across the car door, accidentally gripping the latch and pulling it. From the sweet visions of dreamland, the fox was whisked away to a world of concrete and tarmac, face bumping against the ground and half his body hanging out of the car. His legs kicked in all directions in his confusion, threatening to connect with Judy, her elegant reflexes being the only thing which saved her from severe bruising.

"Nick, it's okay!" she laughed, grabbing his tail and pulling him back in the car with jerking movements. This tactic elicited a further howl from the fox. Once he was safely inside, he snatched his brush from her paws, sniffing with disapproval.

"What did I do? I just helped you!" she protested.

" _You_ were after my tail again," he said, combing it. "You can't have it. You've got your own tail, and a very nice one it is. Let me keep mine."

"Nick," she cried, throwing her paws in the air, "I was not after...wait...you like my tail?"

He clamped his mouth shut, thinking quickly, before rubbing his eyes with his paws and yawning. "Boy, I am one tired fox. We've got a long day ahead of us, Fluff. So much thinking to do! Thanks for the lift."

The fox moved to climb out of the car, unbuckling his seatbelt and stepping backwards onto the sidewalk. Before he could leave fully, Judy snatched his paw. He froze, face suddenly nervous as if he was one of the many criminals she had caught in the act.

Her eyes narrowed. "Exactly how much time do you spend thinking about my tail?"

"I-"

"How. Much. Time."

Nick's eyes shone. "About as much time as you spend dreaming about a foxy kiss from yours truly," he grinned, leaning forward slowly and placing a kiss on her forehead. Standing back, he assessed her, then erupted with laughter.

"Carrots, you should see your face! You know, your ears always stand bolt upright whenever I kiss you…"

Judy's mouth fell open. This was news to her.

"What's the deal with that? Am I electric or something?" Nick chuckled.

Dignity. She had to at least save a fraction of dignity.

"Good night, Nick," she muttered, slamming the door and squaring her chin. He would not get the better of her again. She was well and truly tired of blushing. But as the car moved slowly along the road, her friend becoming smaller and smaller in the rearview mirror, the rabbit's eyes kept returning to that reflection. She allowed herself to smile again. So he wasn't electric, but maybe Nick Wilde was magnetic.

* * *

The fox watched her car disappear around the corner. Darkness came to greet him at the steps to his door. The warm smile which had brightened his face slowly melted, replaced by something less relaxed. He glanced down either side of the quiet street, buttoning the top of his shirt against a newly spawned chill. A shudder whispered down his spine, forcing him to shut his eyes for a moment. He couldn't place it, the thing which set him on edge. It should be safe. The ZPD had taken extensive precautions to lay out cameras around his living quarters, just in case someone knew his address as well as his district. The fear was not just for him. Part of him felt compelled to race after Judy. It was a feeling. Unplaceable. Indefinite. Growing. Despite the pleasant talk with his friend, regardless of the lights throughout the street, notwithstanding the reassurances from the force, he knew that something in the night was dangerous.

* * *

The darkness of her apartment greeted Judy, offering to envelop her in its embrace. Closing the door behind her, she threw her keys across to a chair, the sound of jingling metal filling the room. The hour was no longer late - it was early. Exhaustion tugged at her eyes. The gloom was comforting, putting her in mind of sleep.

The rabbit, too worn out to even bother flicking the lights on, took a few staggering steps across her floor. She dumped the envelope Mr. Big had given her onto the coffee table, bumping her leg against the wooden leg of the furniture. Tomorrow was a day off, but would be entirely occupied with helping Nick. No need even to get changed; she could wash her uniform the next morning. Stretching, reaching down for an abandoned mug of coffee, Judy turned to the doorframe leading to her kitchen.

Her breath caught in her throat. The mug fell from her paw, turning, spinning in the silence and clattering on the wooden floor, spilling liquid across her carpet.

Two eyes watched her in the dark: dual lights piercing the blackness. Blue. Predatory.

The fur on her body rose. Judy stepped back, glancing around her in panic, suddenly fully awake.

"Hello, Judy."

Her voice caught in her throat, body too taken by surprise to perform properly.

The figure chuckled at this - a textured sound like the trilling of a wire. The eyes moved closer. A metallic scraping sound reached her ears.

Taking another pace back, she stepped with too much force into the coffee table, tripping over it and landing on her back with a heavy thud. The rabbit shook her head, clearing her dazed thoughts, moving her arms behind her, and shuffling further away.

"Judy, why the worry?" There was mockery in the tone.

She rolled across the floor, scrabbling for where she knew she kept her tranquilizer gun. Her paws touched solid objects, some sharp, some crumply, none what she needed.

"You don't want to do that. Stand up."

The rabbit froze, ears rigid.

"I said stand up."

Rising, she turned to face those eyes again, taking a step forward and then freezing.

The metallic scraping jarred through the air like before, then a flash of light illuminated the inky blackness. A flickering match cast just enough light to allow her to see the other animal.

A ferret. He wore a black faux-leather jacket, with a yellow polo neck sweater underneath. Although in shadow, it was clear his face had the distinctive dark crescent of fur Judy had noticed on some of his species, framing eyes which dripped with December. He was surprisingly tall, being at least her height, if not slightly higher. In his right paw, long fingers grasped one of her kitchen knives, thick blade glinting. The other paw sunk into the pocket of his brown trousers, retrieving an unworn wristwatch. The ferret flicked his eyes down to it, then up to her again.

Judy's heart thumped. The intensity of his eyes brought back her flight instinct with sickening ferocity. She shifted, sucking air through clenched lips, mouth feeling parched. Before she could even think about making a move, the life of the flame was snatched away, sending the apartment back into gloom. Despite her combat training, she knew she was no match in a fight when his night vision gave him the advantage, especially when he was armed.

"Sit," he indicated, pointing to the sofa, silhouette just visible.

It wasn't the time to argue. Judy walked carefully towards the ferret, sinking down onto the cushioned seat.

"Now, how's about you and me start this again like friends." His voice reminded her of the rustling of dead leaves in autumn. Catching the scanty light chanelling through the window from the streetlights, the blue eyes stabbed into her chest, circling around her neck and up to her face. A delicious smile spread across his face, as if he was physically tasting his advantage.

"What do you want?" Judy asked, controlling her voice as best as she could.

"It's easy. Judy, I want to make an apology."

She stared at him in disbelief, mouth falling open.

The ferret grinned, positioning himself on the arm of the sofa, folding his paws together.

"Recently…" he paused, eyes darting to the ceiling as he reflected briefly, "you got put through a horrible experience on the highway. I'm right?"

"Th-the chase?" Her eyes were fixed on his paws as they turned, stroking one another, twisting.

"Yeah, yeah, the chase. I'm sorry that happened. Those guys were a couple of amateurs. Who asked them to hurt that fox? Not me, Judy. Not me. See, I want to talk with him, like I'm talking to you now." His words seaped out of his mouth like blood from a wound.

Judy gripped the side of the sofa with her paw, fingers digging in. She couldn't be beaten, not with so much at stake. She had to take the opportunity. Tease out some information. "Dean Hoodsmack? Is that right? He's the caribou you employed."

The ferret shrugged smoothly. "Don't matter now, Judy. If you want them both, you can find them swimming down Darjo river in the Rainforest District. You'll find nothing on them to lead you back to my organization. But there I go - I digress. I knew they were amateurs, so I thought I'd come and have a little chat with the fox myself."

Judy felt tightness spreading in her chest. Was there someone waiting for Nick already? What if he needed her?

"Calm down, Judy," the ferret smiled, standing up and walking behind the sofa, slowly moving around the back towards her. "Calm down. That fox is safe and probably fast asleep as we talk. I don't want to hurt him. I don't want to hurt you. But he hasn't been very nice to us of late, and he borrowed a library book that's now overdue." His tone was patronising. "Rather than him, I figured I'd drop in on the ZPD's finest - their very own Miss Judy Hopps."

His shape was out of her field of vision, moving behind her. Judy fixed her eyes ahead, new determination rising in her. "I am _not_ helping you. Whatever you want, I'm not giving it to you."

A sickening pause stretched out for half a minute or more. After the quiet became almost unbearable, Judy felt a paw brush against her head, causing her to jump at the sensation.

"Not good, Miss Hopps. That isn't any good." It felt like he was speaking inches away from her right ear, bending over the sofa. "Am I asking you to hurt him? No. Here's what I want from you - just convince him to give back our papers." Much to Judy's relief, the proximity of the ferret's voice slipped away, as he glided around the furniture and stepped out to face her again. "We could just take him ourselves, but, thing is, we don't know where he's put the documents. He's quite stubborn. Maybe wouldn't be swung by our requests. Will you do that for me, Judy?"

Trying her best to hide her eyes from him, the rabbit swallowed. Nick didn't have the files. She knew that. He had told her they were left with his friend - the same friend who had presumably tried to contact them days ago. If she let slip that this fox friend of Nick's had the gang's papers, they could kill him. People like this were capable of anything. Nick's friend may be a stranger to her, but Judy wouldn't play with his life. She still felt queasy after hearing that Nick's attackers had been murdered.

"You're bluffing," she said.

The ferret regarded her, expression impassive.

Judy tried to moisturise her mouth. "You admitted it yourself - you don't know where the files are. You won't take or kill Nick if you can't find them. I don't think you'll hurt me because you know he will never help you if you do. Whatever is in those papers, you need them. So think twice before making demands and throwing your threats around like that." She surprised herself with how strong her words were becoming. It was probably too much, probably too far, but she couldn't stop herself now, fury at the treatment Nick had received at their paws sliding into her tone. "You need us, don't you? You want to avoid jail? Avoid having your operations exposed? Take a step back and quit threatening us. _We_ have the advantage. not you. I did not bring down the city's biggest threat to be intimidated by some low-profile...jerk!"

A wicked grin split open his face. He licked his lips, stooping down towards her.

"Okay, Judy. Let's play this game. I'll give you some time to think it over. I know you rabbits can be impulsive. Turn it over in your head."

She heard the ferret placing the kitchen knife on the surface of the coffee table, being careful to avoid scratching the polish. Judy knew she had a chance now that he was unarmed, and instinctively moved forward, readying herself. Within seconds, she heard another scrape, metal on wood, and felt cold steel against her throat. A contemptuous hiss escaped the ferret's mouth.

"Have it your way, Miss Hopps. You'll come 'round. I've enjoyed our talk. Do this again sometime?" he smirked. "But I will leave you with this - whisper a word of my visit to Wilde, and you may be surprised by how far we can take a bluff. Complete your work, get those papers back to me, and we'll all get along." He crossed his arms, shaking his head slowly. "You know, I do feel you aren't taking me seriously..."

She couldn't look at those eyes anymore, even in the dark. Hearing her fox threatened, fear suddenly washed over her. She squeezed her eyes shut, desperate to break contact. There had been something in those blue pools which made her stomach clench.

A metallic click sounded as her front door closed. Looking up again, she found herself alone in the room. No ferret. Gone. How had he even entered her apartment when she always locked it? It had even been locked when she arrived.

Breath catching and paws shaking, Judy sat for a few minutes without moving. Somehow, she had to keep Nick safe. How could she keep this secret from him? What would he say if she didn't tell him that she had been contacted by someone who, for all she knew, could be the ringleader of the gang? The ferret's words wouldn't leave her mind. Just the thought of what they might do to him if she pushed her luck was unbearable. This gang needed to be shut down. Stopped.

Judy stood, body shaking with adrenaline, and walked over to the light switch, bringing her apartment into visibility again. She saw it in seconds - the envelope Mr. Big had given her was gone from the table. Her paws clenched together as anxiety was gradually replaced by anger.

She knew what they had to do. She knew their next lead. It was time she and Nick went back to where this all started.

* * *

 **Author's Note:  
**

 **Hello my friends!**

 **First off, I have a major announcement. This fic has hit 100k views! Woot! It is now officially a 'liked' fic. I can't thank you all enough. I never would have reached this stage without you. I am indebted to every single one of you. When I first began this, I got giddy over my first 10k, and only fantasized about reaching one hundred thousand. Now, it's for real. You all deserve cookies. No, marshmallows around a bonfire. With fireworks. And cookies...**

 **Please review! I'm sorry this took a while to get updated (please forgive me, Thanash). As it was delayed, I thought I'd treat you all to a longer chapter. My job has pulled me in for a ridiculous number of hours recently. It's a headache. Don't lose faith though, I am on it. Reviews help. XD**

 **Happy Birthday to Cimar of Turalis WildeHopps! Thank you so much for your support, encouragement, and on-point advice, my friend. Have a good one.**

 **To celebrate 100k views, I've got too things. The first is, we've finally got unique artwork for this fic. :) Just search on YouTube for 'Zootopia In and Out of Love. It's the speedpaint video, which also contains a link in the description to the finished piece from a seriously talented artist. I might not change the cover art on here, because a lot of people are used to identifying this fic with its picture. However, I wanted something high quality to send off to ZNN when I feel ready to submit my story for inspection.**

 **Also, whoever wants to can play a game of ask the falcon anything (within reason). Just pm me or whatever you want to do. I'll do my best to accommodate. ;) Questions about the fic? Go ahead.**

 **Now review. I command you.**

 **Responses to Guest reviews:**

 **RN - Thank you! I'm glad he's well received. And thanks for the kind words regarding our resident troll. :)**

 **Thanash - Now this one was fast. Be honest. :P**

 **pie - Haha. Thanks. Glad you're enjoying it.**

 **DJ - Thank you! Really appreciate the kind comments.**

 **Vaultboy111 - Thanks man. It means a lot to me to hear you're enjoying the fic so much. Mate, that's rough. :( Sorry to hear that. I'll definitely be working to get more and more chapters out. :)**

 **That's all for now. Have fun! I love you all. I can't stop saying that. And thank you, sky the muffin man. I don't know if you technically get the double choc cookie, but you all deserve cookies anyway. ;D**

 **Until next time (hopefully soon)!**

 **Cheers!**

 **-AF**


	35. A Walk in the Wildelands

**Edited by UmbraTsuki**

 **Chapter Thirty Five**

 **A Walk in the Wildelands**

* * *

"Please tell me you've found something."

Wolford looked across the room at the approaching fox, taken aback by the request. What made it worse was that he had nothing with which he could allay the fox's fears. The morning had been disappointing, all leads bringing the wolf to brick walls. He was none the wiser for the amount of hours he had poured into the internal investigation and, in truth, felt more than a little grimy for being forced to cast so much suspicion on his colleagues. He flexed his paw, discarding the pen he held and letting it roll across the pine tabletop until it clattered against the raised lip of wood at the end. The canid wrinkled his muzzle, as if he was about to take a sip from distasteful liquid. Speaking the truth could be harsh, but for Wolford, honesty wasn't a policy, it was instinctive.

"Nick, I'm sorry. I've found nothing. So far as I can evaluate, each recruit is as clean as they come. The only unexpected outbound messages sent from devices within this building over the last two weeks have been assessed, except for ones from yourself and Judy Hopps. I saved time on those."

The fox let his ears droop. Constant agitation and the unseen threat which could materialize at any moment was taking its toll on his customarily spry approach to working life. It had only been two days since the car chase, two days since the careless actions of his time away had indeed 'come back to sting them', as he had jokingly said to Judy on the first day of his return. Still, the change it had affected on his attitude had not gone unnoticed, being beyond the skill of even his emotional camouflage to fully hide. Certainly Clawhauser had commented on his deflated spirits.

Nick put on a smile, the worry in his eyes betraying the shallowness of his charade. "Well, thanks for the effort, buddy. At least the less info you find, the fewer people must be working against me, right?"

"Right," Wolford nodded. "You have a whole crew willing to back you, Nick, even if they don't know the details yet. We won't let you down. Six months from now, this won't matter to either of us."

The reynard walked across the rough carpet, headed for the water dispenser. His paws padded silently as they touched the floor-covering, each step taken with the lightness of movement which Wolford had learned to recognize as indicative of a distracted mind.

Nick grasped a plastic cup and raised it, pushing it against the tab and letting cool water dribble from the machine's nozzle, filling up the hollow container. In the absence of conversation, the dripping sound filled the room, reminding Nick of the rain which had tapped against his window all throughout the previous night.

"You look tired," Wolford smiled sympathetically, bringing his eyes down from the fox and renewing his search for the paperclip which had been evading him since before the fox first entered.

"Tired? Nah, just flummoxed. I'm due a coffee," Nick lied.

The night had been long. After watching Judy drive away into the dusk, he had entered his apartment block, mind still with her in the car. That intangible fear had refused to leave him, laying its fingers across his shoulders and following him into his room. The hours of darkness had been a confusion of tangled sheets and desperate thoughts, unease prowling the borderlines of his subconscious. His lids may have been closed, but his mind had its eyes wide open, reminiscing other times of life, focusing on a particular rabbit who he wished was beside him. At one stage, the confusion which comes when one stands between the two lands of sleep and wakefulness had made him believe that she was actually in the room with him. His paws had held her, arms protecting her small form as his heart promised with wordless conviction that he would keep her safe, no matter the cost. With the flicker of morn and the awakening of his mind, she had disappeared, leaving his paws empty. The dawn serenade of life in the city of paradoxes had lifted him from his bed, making further rest impossible. His paw had automatically moved to his phone, finger hovering over the call app. A quick exchange and he would know that Judy was fine. It never happened. A message had come straight to his inbox. It had been Judy wishing him a good morning.

The cup overflowed, cold water spilling over the rim, soaking the fur of his paw, dribbling down his arm and wetting the cuff of his shirt. Nick was brought back from his thoughts by the sensation, cursing in his mind. Without looking, he knew Wolford had seen it. The fox hated letting his exhaustion show among fellow employees; it was a sign that he wasn't coping. He raised the cup to his mouth, gulping its clear contents.

"Nick."

"Yeah, pal?"

"Keep spending time with her."

The fox turned around, smiling slyly.

"How did you know I was thinking about her?"

"Because you were thinking."

Nick pulled a face. He couldn't deny that hit. It was a matter of fact that he found himself constantly occupied with thoughts less about how the threat he faced could hurt him, and more about how it would affect her if he did get hurt, or worse. Still, he didn't like always being on the receiving end of other people's observations. Until recently, he had been used to holding the verbal high ground.

"You seem to have a lot of relationship advice at your fingertips," Nick grinned. "Have you got someone special?"

"What?" Wolford glanced up in surprise.

"Oh come on, you're not telling me that you read about this stuff in an academy manual? This fox wants detail."

"Ni-" Wolford began, words cut off as he fought against a smile. "Nick, let's not go there."

"Just a hint? You can do that, can't you? Who would turn down a guy like you?"

"Enough," the wolf said, fixing his eyes on his fellow officer.

Nick finally relented, shrugging apologetically. He would find out sooner or later anyway. Teasing out secrets was something he was especially good at achieving.

"You're worried about her, aren't you?" Wolford was now looking back at the desk, continuing with his organization routine.

Nick swallowed. He was about to answer, perhaps give a witty quip, but the words froze in his mouth. He _was_ worried about her. Beyond the fear he had already recognized regarding the gang, there was something deeper - the possibility of letting her down. It had happened far too many times now, and once severely. It was a credit to her generous heart that she had forgiven him for the hurt he had caused by leaving, but he had no doubt that it must have been an acutely challenging period for her. It mustn't happen again.

"You'll be fine," Wolford said, shuffling a stack of papers into a neat tower.

"You can't really-"

"You'll be fine," the wolf repeated. "Now get over to her apartment. She may have a day off, but the two of you are still working together on this case. Just keep me updated."

The fox nodded, taking one last drink from the cup before crumpling it in his paw and throwing it into the wire trashcan by the desk.

* * *

A rapping on her door brought Judy's attention away from thoughts of what had transpired the night before. Cold blue eyes still rested in her mind, etched in place by the threat which accompanied them. Her morning had been a stop and start affair. When first light came, the doe's intention had been to shower off, change her clothes and ready herself for a day helping her partner. Only, once she began any stage of that process, the strength of her memories, and the uncertainty of whether she should inform Nick about the ferret's visit, slowed down any movement to a state of indecisive inertia.

There was no one who could help her with this. Keeping secrets from one another had proven to be the very thing which had resulted in so much friction, and that truth impressed itself heavily on her. Perhaps if Nick had told her about his predicament prior to the gang making their move, a great deal of the events of the last few days could have been prevented. Just thinking about it made her feel queasy. But what if the ferret's threat wasn't a bluff? What if they would move in on the fox once they knew she had no intention of helping them?

Judy had only just finished throwing on a slapdash outfit of random articles of clothing, all of which clashed glaringly on the fashion colour wheel. Hurrying to the door, the rabbit brushed down her face and ears, hoping that she would look presentable. Just as her paw closed around her door handle, she paused, then she did something she had never felt she needed to do before. She raised herself up and peaked through the view hole on her door, breathing in when she saw russet fur and a blue uniform waiting outside. Turning the lock, she opened the door wide.

"Nick," Judy smiled.

He stared at her for a few seconds longer than usual, the concern evident on his face rapidly melting away to relief at seeing her safe. His fears last night had been groundless. She was fine.

"Carrots, did you sleep well? Sorry to call on you. You look like you could do with more rest. But hey, you get to spend time with me!" he beamed.

Judy swallowed. "Yep, I slept well. Always ready for action."

He continued to stare. How did she manage to be so positive all the time? Forever the optimist. But something about her expression suggested discomfort. Uncertainty?

"Judy?" Nick asked in concern, dropping down to one knee and looking her in the face. "Is everything okay?"

Her nose twitched. She was a terrible liar, always giving away what she actually felt. The distress caused by the ferret's visit pricked her skin, refusing to offer respite even after a night's sleep.

"I'm just a little jumpy," the rabbit smiled. "It was a long shift yesterday. _You_ should try driving to Tundratown and back again sometime! It's killing."

"Well, I guess you could always sit today out…"

Nick walked past her and sauntered into her apartment. He slouched on the sofa, pulling his badge off his chest and inspecting it. Of late, he had become concerned over making sure it was polished. Satisfied by what he saw, he clipped it back onto his chest. He raised his eyes to look at his partner, who still stood in the doorway.

"As if I'd skip out on a chance to keep you in check," she grinned, leaning her head back with superiority, temporarily pushing her worries to the corners of her mind.

"That's-" Nick paused. He narrowed his eyes a fraction, focusing. "Judy, come over here."

The rabbit froze, confused by his swift change of focus. Was there something she was missing?

"Come on," he smiled, beckoning with his paw.

She walked towards him, hesitant steps bringing her closer. For some reason, his behaviour set her on edge. When the doe reached the sofa, her partner leaned forward, raising his paw to her face, gently touching her neck. She flinched, blushing.

"Err, Nick? What are you...?"

"What's this mark, Carrots?" the fox asked softly, stroking his thumb across the red line he could see on the skin under her fur, eyes filled with worry.

Judy's heart stopped. She hadn't even realized that the knife the ferret had held to her throat had left a mark on her skin. Her paw shot up, pushing his aside.

"Oh, that? It's nothing. I was getting ready in quite a rush. Must have caught myself on something."

His eyes wouldn't leave her.

"Judy…"

"It's nothing. I promise."

The doe walked to the opposite side of the coffee table, sitting on the edge of her turquoise-coloured chair. It wasn't a colour she had wanted; things always looked different in adverts. Half the springs inside were broken anyway, as they could be felt pushing against the fabric covering.

She placed her paws together, making sure to avoid meeting his gaze for the moment. With how well he knew her, it was too risky. After seconds had passed, the reynard's voice broke the silence once more.

"So what was in Mr. Big's envelope?"

"Hmm?" Her purple eyes widened. "Right…that. I filed it away in my bedroom with my…files." _Oh, great excuse,_ she berated herself.

Nick sat up straight, leaning forward, expression deepening.

"Ju-"

"Did you get anywhere with the recruits?" she cut in.

"No, I did not. If there was just one suspicious guy who rung his paws together and cackled whenever I passed him in the corridor, I would be sorted. Turns out, we can't place anything on anyone yet."

Judy climbed off the chair, walking to her bedroom. The sounds of bags being unzipped and items being moved around drew Nick's attention to the doorway. He was about to follow her but restrained himself. Her bedroom _was_ hers, after all.

"What are you doing in there, Carrots?"

"Packing."

"Packing? Is this a good time for a vacation?"

A bunny head appeared at the door frame, shooting him an impatient look.

"Not a vacation, Nick. We're going to meet your friend."

"Desmond?"

"Nick, he's our only lead. That call was most likely from him, and we're getting nowhere just revolving around the headquarters." She withheld mentioning the extra worry of hers that time was running out. Her partner didn't need to be reminded about that.

The fox began inspecting his claws. "Well sure. It's not like it's the hot spot for the guys who are tailing me."

Judy re-entered the room, body bent as she swung a large rucksack, needing to hold it with both paws. She glanced at him. "They're after you, right? And you've got their files, or so they think. I don't think they'll be active on the streets for now. Their main source of info must be this informant in the ZPD, so here's my plan – we get the chief to sign us up for a case in Sahara Square, making it as common knowledge in the department as he can. If this informant does rat on us, excuse the expression, they'll be looking for us in the wrong place."

Nick thought about this for a moment. Finally, he smiled excitedly. "It's like getting honey from bees! First you create a distraction, then you move in when they're looking elsewhere."

"…Exactly," Judy nodded, feeling it would be too crushing to reveal Nick's urban ignorance at this minute.

"I know Desmond wouldn't mind putting us up for a few days." The fox seemed to brighten up at the prospect.

"That's why I'm packing. We don't know how long we might be there. You had better pack for yourself. A rabbit's needs are quite different from a fox's."

Nick raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"Well," she reasoned, "for one, you would have a much harder time combing your tail than I would with mine. A rabbit's brush wouldn't suffice."

"The tail again? Maybe you'd like to comb my tail for me." The fox shot her a wink, which she ignored resolutely. "Anyway, that's good thinking, Carrots. I'll take the cruiser."

"Actually," she said, shaking her head, "I think we should go by public transport. A ZPD vehicle is too obvious."

He nodded. "Fair point. We'd have to go in civilian clothing too. One snag to your master plan - don't you reckon they might try something like last time?"

The rabbit inhaled. From what the ferret had told her, that would be a resounding no. If those two contract thugs had been murdered for what happened in the café, she was sure they wouldn't attempt a similar approach. Once again, anxiety flooded her as she realized she had to keep what was going on secret from the fox.

"I don't think they'll try a direct approach a second time. From what you told me, I'd be willing to guess they don't want to be overly exposed. Two incidents so close to one another would be a little insane." She laughed reassuringly.

Nick considered this.

"You know what, Carrots? I think you're actually right."

* * *

Commuting from Judy's apartment to the nearest train station was a smooth process. Nick left his friend to make her own way there, while he returned to headquarters. A few brief words with the chief, a couple of comments with Wolford, and the ruse was arranged flawlessly. All other members of the department would be told that Nick and Judy were both on a case in Sahara Square. Attention would be diverted. After a brief stop at his apartment, Nick was ready to head out, equipped with all the supplies he needed for a few days hiatus from the heart of Zootopia.

The roads sped underneath the cruiser as he drove to meet up with the bunny who's idea this had all been. Don't take the cruiser? Sure. But driving it this far would be okay. He certainly didn't feel like walking the distance when they would be faced with a long journey, and certainly not with the rusksack he had just crammed with the essentials of life.

The rabbit came into view, standing on the curbside with her paws grasping her own bag. Nick spun the wheel, turning the cruiser into a tight parking space. He ignored the looks she gave him, knowing too well that she wouldn't approve of him even bringing a ZPD vehicle this far, not least because it would be left there until they returned, which could be a number of days, depending.

In a matter of minutes, tickets had been punched, carriages boarded and the journey was underway. The two friends sat comfortably on an open row of seats which ran along the side of the sleek interior. Nick could feel the gentle vibrations of the carriage under his feet, his keen ears picking up a rhythmic hum as the vehicle progressed on the tracks. The world outside the windows was a dazzling spectacle of the cultural melting pot which Zootopia had become.

The fox looked down at his partner. Her head was low, ears droopy. Her small paws were held together, resting in her lap. After brief hesitation, he moved his arm around her, gently stroking her shoulder.

"Carrots, are you okay?" he asked soothingly.

She looked up at him. If she hadn't already denied it when he asked her just before boarding, he would have thought she was coming down with some illness. Her body felt tense. The purple eyes were now tired and slightly bloodshot. Something was clearly playing on her mind, and it was enough to cause her noticeable discontent.

"Was it something the dumb fox said?"

Judy shook her head, smiling and shifting away from him. "No, you didn't say anything wrong. I'm tired, that's all."

Nick squinted, undecided whether he believed her. Either way, he doubted this was the right time to pursue the point.

The rabbit sat up straight, coughing once to clear her throat. "So, this Desmond. Do you trust him?"

"Weeell, we go back a long way, him and I."

"Is that a yes?"

"No. I would say no." Nick smiled ruthlessly. "Thing is, he's got me into a few scrapes in the past. There was this time when we worked as lifeguards for a school in Little Rodentia. The ZPD tried to come down on us pretty heavily for that one. Close call. Nothing like this though…"

Judy shifted closer to him, placing her paw on the seat only inches away from where his rested, waiting to see if he would take it. He didn't.

"It sounds like the people you know always drag you into danger," she said.

The reynard looked ahead. "So it seems. Case in point - I knew a bunny once. She hurled me into the biggest mess I'd ever been in; a mad mixture of half-crazed animals and corrupt politicians. That was a doozy, yes it was." He smirked, watching her from the corner of his eye.

"And what about that bunny? Do you trust her?"

He tipped his paw from side to side. "Oh, now and again. She's quite a hustler in her own right. You never really know what she's after."

Judy flicked her gaze down to the floor.

"Can you guess what she wants, Nick?"

He shifted. "How? It's not like I can just ask her outright."

Judy crossed her feet. "Well, when I'm uncertain about something, I ask a good friend for their opinion."

Nick pulled a can of _Blueberry Rush_ from his faded rucksack. The fabric carrier had been decorated with old stickers of favored bands from yesteryear who the rabbit had never heard of. When it came to musical tastes, a few years gap in age made all the difference, it seemed.

He clicked the lid off, raising the can to his lips.

"You know, Judy, _you're_ a good friend. Maybe I could ask you. Shall I describe this bunny to you?"

The doe shook her head, feeling an urge to shift closer to him but holding back. "It's okay. I've heard about her. From what I know, I'd say she wants to see you safe. That would be her first concern."

He stretched his back, turning his arms to relieve them of the tiredness which was creeping over. "That's a good start. So she wants to see me safe. Anything else?"

"She wants to know where we're going."

His chest rose and fell with each intake of air. "That's easy. We're headed for ancient history. It's the turf where I grew up. The place is on the outskirts, not the kind of dig folks would search for if they wanted to live the high life. Sadly, ma'am, the grand tour of the streets where this charming fox first earned his reputation will be cut short. We're going there for a reason."

"Did you always live there?" Judy asked, relishing the chance to learn anything more about the fox.

"Nope. I was born in Foxville. It's a small town about 150 miles outside of the city limits. I don't remember much, only the odd scent or hazy image. I've heard it's a close community - a mixture of houses and caravan homes. When I was two, mom brought me to a new home in Zootopia. She wanted a fresh start after…" The fox suddenly stopped. He swallowed, frowning.

Judy regretted her questions, embarrassed at having placed him on the spot. He wasn't comfortable talking about his family situation. She had picked up on those signs before. Whatever had happened in the past, it was best to keep moving forward.

Their conversation trailed off. Fresh images rolled past the windows. While they were together, they were barely aware of the stops the train had already made. By now, the carriage was practically empty, the only fellow commuter being a dark-furred male fox who sat at the far end, looking vaguely familiar to Nick. He couldn't place him. Maybe it was someone he'd seen on the streets or back in his academy days.

Nick felt something touch his shoulder. Looking down, he saw Judy resting her head against him. The small rabbit appeared exhausted. Despite the levity of their conversation, a concern was clearly still playing on her mind. Stress over the current situation? Something he didn't know about? Nick glanced in the direction of the other fox, then he moved his paw to the doe's face, stroking her cheek. His touch brought peace back into her expression, and she closed her eyes, breathing deeply.

He watched her, feeling her tense frame slowly relax as she drifted asleep, finally overcome with fatigue. Her nose moved less rapidly, steadying to a restful pace. The fox felt a tightness in his chest, moving up to his throat. That instinct was returning, and he still didn't recognize the feeling. It was stronger than anything he had felt before meeting her. Indefinable, like the thick fog he remembered sometimes passing through as a cub on his way to school - capable of blotting out all over images but drifting away whenever he groped ahead in an attempt to feel its texture.

Nick tore his eyes away from his friend, looking through the window instead. It would be a few more minutes before their stop. It was good that she could catch up on a little rest. When she woke, all her concerns would return. He knew what she wanted him to tell her. The rabbit wanted to hear reassurances that it would all work out in the end. She needed promises that he would never be taken from her, no matter how the future unfolded. But she didn't know the people he was dealing with. Nick was done with making promises he didn't know he could keep.

One day, if this all blew over, he would make sure he paid her back for the unquestioning help she was giving him. Not for the first time, he wondered how his life would have developed had that chance encounter never taken place. A single distraction, just five minutes occupied with a member of the public, and they may never have met. Without seeing his hustles in action, she could never have deduced his connection with Mr. Otterton from the photo of the victim's last sighting. What then? Perhaps she would have failed, just as he had mockingly predicted at the time. She could have lost her job, going back to Bunnyburrow with a broken spirit. Or perhaps she would have stayed in the city, creating a different life for herself. He would have continued along his way, a con artist with no conscience, forever being only what he was. Bellweather's ploy may have worked; the city may have descended into chaos. Would he have eventually become a target? Just one more crazed predator who had to be locked away? Muzzled? He shuddered, causing the rabbit to stir slightly.

 _No_.

He couldn't let himself pursue that line of thinking. Muzzles were behind him. The reality was that he _had_ met Judy. She had shown him how to become, and not only be. Since then, they had been chasing their horizons. What remained was the future. It may be that he only had a few precious days left with her. Every hour was uncertain. If that was so, he would cherish the time they could spend together. For now, it was time he woke her.

"Judy."

She turned, snuggling against the warmth of his body, drifting back into sleep. It felt good having someone near her. Comforting. It brought contentment.

"Judy," Nick shook her again.

The doe opened her eyes slowly, staring around with bleary vision. The first thing she was aware of was a residual sense of calm affection, the departing haze of her resting mind before the mirage dissolved. What had she imagined? A part of her had known that it was Nick beside her. There had been no desire to maintain distance. No concern over what other people might think. There was just him. His smile. His eyes. They always came to the park like this, enjoying each others company. Only, she now realized they were not in the park, and they were not resting contentedly together under the warmth of a summer sun. They were together on a train, headed for a place fraught with memories and danger. They were not living without boundaries, but were still trying to figure things out. Whatever vision her dreaming mind had painted for her may never become a reality. That thought gave moisture to her eyes, covering them with a glistening sheen as she looked up at her partner.

"We'll be arriving in just a few minutes, Carrots." Nick smiled down at her.

Judy nodded, moving away from him and straightening her back. She rubbed her eyes with her paws.

"Thank you."

"For what?" the fox chuckled.

"For letting me sleep. It was thoughtful."

"You really didn't get that much rest last night, huh?" Nick mused.

There it was again - the tensing up of her body whenever he mentioned certain things. He understood though, it was simply that she was feeling the pressure of the last few weeks.

"Let's go."

The fox took her paw, gently leading her away from the seat and to the carriage door, ready and waiting for the train to slow to a stop.

* * *

The sidewalks and alleys seemed no different from any you could find throughout Zootopia. This neighbourhood lacked both the opulence of the central district and the flare of the more exotic localities. It was simply a place where animals lived and went about their daily routines. Grey on grey was presumably the colour scheme which had influenced any building plans in the stretch where Judy and Nick passed, and there was a noticeable dispersion of multi-story flats. Apparently, the ZPD didn't have such a strong presence in this fringe world, which was neither infamous for crime nor renowned for fine citizenry. Like the majority of suburbs, it just _was_. Remained as it always had been. It went nowhere and demanded nothing in return.

The sight of children playing in the street at least brought some vitality to the otherwise downbeat setting, which, to Judy, had already been preaching of perpetual Mondays. Her attention was set on Nick, who appeared to be attempting the hide the interest he was taking in the youngsters' game. Thanks to a surplus of excitement, one of the children - a fox cub - kicked a football from under the feet of an antelope, pushing the animal aside and chasing after the ball on his short, chubby legs. As the ball rolled past them, Nick stuck his foot out, bringing it to a halt. He rested his foot on top, leaning forward and placing his arm across his raised knee, arching an eyebrow at the youngster.

"What's the hurry?" he asked, winking at Judy.

The child slowed to a stop, staring up with wide eyes at the older fox, breathing heavily from the exertion of pursuit. "Sorry sir, I kicked it too far. Can I have my ball back?"

Nick grinned. "Live around here?"

"Yes sir."

The reynard crouched down, meeting the cub at his own level. "Polite little fella, aren't you."

The child blushed, remembering that at school, being polite wasn't always something to bring him respect. "Well...I try to be. Mom says I should be, even when I don't want to."

"That's good advice. It'll take you places."

"She also said I shouldn't speak to strangers."

Nick smiled, pulling his badge out of his pocket where he always kept it when off duty. "ZPD. I'm an officer. That makes us friends, you and I. Okay? I'm not a stranger, buddy."

The cub scrunched his face up in a scowl. "You look pretty strange to me."

Nick crossed his arms, shooting the child a corrective look.

"-Sir," the cub added quickly, remembering his manners and turning slightly pink under the fur.

"Well, that's good advice too. Here's the deal, pal - I can give you your ball back, but I need to take a few details." He flipped a notepad from out of his other pocket. "First off, do you have a license for this ball, in view of the speed it was going?"

Judy put her paws on her hips, shaking her head. Her partner really did have no limits.

"No sir."

"No sir, indeed," Nick tutted, scribbling hoops and wordless lines onto the notepad, keeping it out of the view of the child. "And is this your ball?"

The cub hesitated, eyes flicking from side to side. He smiled sweetly. "Yes sir."

"Ah-ha," Nick nodded, picking the ball up and inspecting it in his paws. He rubbed his thumb across the rough surface where permanent marker had been used to scroll a name. "Is your name Ben Grazer, by any chance?"

"No. Tod Russell."

"Then this isn't your ball, is it?" Nick said, turning his head down and opening his arms to emphasize the magnitude of the finding.

The cub glanced at the ground, shamefaced. "...No sir."

Judy watched as her partner placed a finger on the child's chest.

"Then, Tod Russell, don't tell lies. It's a bad way to live your life. How will we know if we can trust you? I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to take a note of this." He scribbled some more.

"Oh, don't do that!" the cub gasped. "Mom'll kill me if I get arrested. Please…"

Nick closed the notebook, tilting his head to the side. "You know what, buddy, I'll let you off this time. Just promise me you'll give that ball back to your antelope friend - Ben Grazer, right? - and don't tell lies." He held out his paw. "Will you do that for me?"

The small fox nodded rapidly, taking Nick's paw and shaking it, evidently overjoyed to hear that he wasn't about to be locked away until he was eighteen.

"Swear to it?" Nick said sternly.

"Cross my heart. If I tell lies, I'll die till I'm dead." The cub crossed it in earnest.

"Very good. Now, here's the ball. Give it back nicely and go ahead with your game."

"Thank you, sir!" the youngster beamed. He jumped forward and hugged the older fox across the chest, tail swaying from side to side. "You cops are alright really, aren't you?"

Nick gave the cub an affectionate squeeze on the shoulder. "We certainly are. Now, if you stick to your side of the bargain, I promise I won't pass these notes onto your parents."

"Ranger's honour!" The cub saluted, before breaking away and beginning to race to rejoin his friends. Nick watched him go, surprised by that last comment.

"Hey, Tod!" the fox called, stopping the child in his tracks. He fished in his rucksack, pulling out a lunchbox sized container. Opening it revealed it to be a portable cool box, filled with pawpsicles of various flavours. He'd never confessed it to Judy, but the box always came with him on long trips. It was a weakness of his. He held one out for the cub, who took it gratefully.

After the children returned to their game, Nick wandered back to Judy's side, rucksack dragging his shoulder down. The rabbit stared at him, the smile on her face warming him through to the core.

"What?"

"Nothing," she laughed.

They walked a few more steps, him being acutely aware that the doe kept glancing his way.

"Honestly, what?" he smirked.

"It's just...I've said this before, but you'd actually make a pretty good dad."

He rolled his eyes, scoffing. "Eh. How dare you."

"I'm not joking! You'd be great at raising kids."

The fox looked ahead, smiling widely. "So, is that something you'd like to help me with?"

Judy skidded to a halt, ears falling back within milliseconds. Had that been a joke? She swallowed, staring at the fox as he continued to swagger down the street.

"Are you coming, Carrots?"

* * *

Their walk was pleasant. After ten minutes of silence, Judy finally overcame her embarrassment at the fox's latest jibe. Along the way, the reynard had begun to point out small details to her. A tidy park where he had made his first hustle. A toy store where his mom used to take him for lengthy visits, until he learned in school that he was too old for toys anymore.

"Are you going to take me to see your mom?" Judy asked.

He looked at her with a strange expression. Finally, he exhaled. "No. Not this time. One day, if we get the chance, there's something I'd like to ask you there. Now's not the right time."

The rabbit accepted this. It was his life, and she didn't want to pry too deeply without his consent.

A breeze picked up, caressing her fur. She stroked her ears, glancing around the avenue. Her eyes rested on a stall. There was no owner in sight. A small jar had been placed on the sidewalk with a sign reading 'Grab, pay and go'. It seemed whoever owned the stall relied on the honesty of the neighborhood to make an earning for themselves. A line of red-tinted popsicle sticks stood along the surface of the stall, which was covered in a wash of water Judy guessed had once been ice cubes. She smiled. It was pretty short sighted for a business venture. Presumably, whoever had left it there didn't understand the concept of ice melting. It was probably elementary school children who had done it. They would be disappointed.

The rabbit's mind strayed from the stall. She knew of other people who had adopted a similar venture, albeit, more effectively.

"Where does Finnick fit into this? When did he come on the scene?"

"Oh, Finnick?" Nick flashed her a charming grin, "he's been in the background for a long time. I know everyone, remember? He had certainly been enough of a bad boy on his own. It was quite late before we really struck off a workable agreement for our hustles; he was always a greedy little scammer. Our first hustle came before we cooked up the father and son gig. We conned some fellas in Little Rodentia, at a restaurant called Chez Cheese. Made 'em think we were setting up a pleasure park and needed funds. By the end of our talk, we not only had a donation, but we had agreed to let them be our sole catering service once the attraction opened."

Judy slapped his arm. "That's terrible!"

"I know," the fox agreed, looking ashamed. "I admit it. I was a jackass. One day, I'll pay back what they gave me."

Five blocks along, they came across a building with an arched doorway, stone steps leading up to the double doors. Two trees, now devoid of leaves, framed the facade.

Without warning, Nick began to increase his pace, footfalls moving faster. As she had been distracted at the time, Judy had to put on a short sprint to catch up with him again. She reached his side, slightly out of breath.

"What's wrong?" she asked, puzzled.

He didn't answer.

She shrugged and glanced around, passing a fire hydrant. A sign hung on the wall of the building they had just passed.

 _Zootopia Junior Rangers_ : _Troop 914_

Judy frowned. In her mind, she was back with Nick on a gondola above Tundratown. A picturesque sky cast serene light on the towers of Zootopia ahead of them. She remembered how he had looked into the distance, and what he had told her then.

The doe turned to her partner. Nick was already staring down at her, face soft, expression hinting at that shard of fragility she had come to recognize in him when his defenses were lowered. She reached out slowly, trying to take his paw. At first, he hesitated, then he slipped his paw into hers, giving it a tight squeeze. Almost as quickly, he cleared his throat and let go. His paw disappeared into his pocket as they continued on their way.

After another fifteen minutes of walking, the friends stood outside a cheap shell of a building. The walls were covered in overgrown ivy which had crept along the surface, almost gaining access to windows. Plaster and pieces of fallen brick could be seen peppering the grimy concrete ground, having been chipped away by years of neglect and rain. The streets were quiet on either side. The house was placed on a dejected avenue in a backwater corner of the city.

"Is this where your friend lives?" Judy asked, scrutinizing the dilapidated frame in front of them.

"Sure is. It's one of the many developments in this area, owned by the district council. The idea was to provide cheap accommodation for low-income families, so less folks were on the streets. He skimps on work, so this is just the kind of place that suits his wallet."

They passed through the entrance, noting that the door was unlocked. Inside, the corridors were shabby. Floral wallpaper was stained with condensation and dampness, and a general smell of musky age lingered in the rooms. Judy felt claustrophobic as she passed through the tight corridors, trusting that the fox knew where he was going. If she didn't know better, she would have assumed no one had lived in the place for at least six months.

Venturing through two corridors, then taking a flight of creaky wooden stairs, they came to a door painted a mossy green. Nick raised his eyebrows at the bunny before rapping on the door thrice.

While they waited, Judy couldn't help herself from wiping a layer of dust from the the frame of the door, brushing the domestic debris onto the floor. It would take a crack team of experts to clean this place up before she would ever consider staying in it for longer than a brief visit.

Three minutes. She glanced at Nick, noticing a hint of confusion in his expression. He raised his paw to the door, knocking another three times. After a few more moments, there was still no answer. The red fox sighed, gripping the door handle and turning it.

The room inside echoed. Dust drifted in the air, brought into sight by the shafts of sunlight which darted through the slat blinds hanging across the windows. The floor space was only a little smaller than the bullpen back in the ZPD station. A worn table housed a surprisingly expensive TV, with a full audio system placed carefully around the room. Numerous DVD cases littered the floor. Judy noticed a few of them as the same range of pirated films that Duke Weaselton had once offered them. The one thing that was glaringly absent was a fox.

"I don't understand," Nick said, unease creeping into his voice as he paced the room.

"Maybe he's just out," she offered.

"No," he shook his head dismissively. "The place hasn't been stayed in for...weeks! It doesn't make any sense. The gang didn't know about his involvement. It was all on me. Why would he just leave?"

Judy didn't know what to suggest. She searched the area, hoping to see something which could indicate where this Desmond had gone, and why.

"He's left me in it!" Nick said, arms flailing around in disbelief. "I don't have the files! I don't have the contacts! Why would he leave me with a practical bounty on my head and nothing to use as leverage?"

"Nick," Judy said, walking across the room and placing her paws either side of him, halting his movement, "calm down. We don't know anything yet. Whatever happened, we'll figure it out. Trust me."

"But the files!" Nick protested.

"It's fine. We'll get them. Maybe they won't prove to be that important anyway. Either way, we'll track him."

The fox crossed his arms. "And how do you think we can do that? An investigation for a missing mammal? There's a double-agent in the force! We need ZPD resources to find Desmond, but if we use that, we tell the gang that he was involved somehow in this whole mess. The guy's a coward for leaving me like this. That doesn't mean I'm gonna risk his life."

Judy let go of him, taking a step back. He was right, of course. They couldn't take that risk. But there was something she knew that her partner didn't - the only reason Nick was still free to roam was thanks to the promise that they would hand over the files. If they failed to do that, there would be another attempt to kidnap him just like last time. How long would these people wait? Her stomach knotted. All of her plans and promises of keeping him safe were slipping away. Right then, she longed more than ever to tell him about the intruder last night. She was playing a dangerous game. There might be some connected relevance to the two events which would make sense to Nick and didn't to her, just the way he would have recognized if the phone had been from Desmond. Perhaps he would know what to do with the knowledge that the ferret had visited her. As soon as she resolved to tell him the whole event, her mind flashed with the criminal's warning. Nick was protective of her. If he felt she was in danger, what might that drive him to do? Would he try to confront the gang? He would certainly insist that she couldn't return to her apartment, but wouldn't that instantly tell the gang that she wasn't playing by their rules? Even something as small as that could tip their paw and cause them to move in early on the fox, before she was ready for them. They needed to stay one step ahead. It all came back to the same point, and left them relying on the same person. If they could find just one lead on who had leaked Nick's location, that would give them a head start.

Judy pulled her phone out of her pocket. She tapped the contact and raised the phone to her head. After a few moments, a familiar voice answered.

"Zootopia Police Department, Precinct 1. Officer Wolford speaking. How can I help?"

She rolled her eyes. He must have seen that the call was from her. He did like to play things by the book. "Wolford, if there's ever a time when we need you to have something for us, now would be it."

"Actually, Judy, I do have something for you. I was going to wait for you to come back before filling you in. It may not be the lead we need, and I need to do a little more digging myself."

"What is it?" she asked, voice hoarse with expectation.

"It's an outbound email I've tracked. Nothing definite for now, but if it _had_ been intercepted, it would certainly have given away a lot more information than would have been desirable. It would have placed Nick in this gang's sights."

She flicked her eyes at Nick, who stared at her blankly, missing out on the most informative half of the exchange.

"Would it identify the informant"

There was a pause. "It might, in a way."

Judy closed her eyes, breathing in deeply. She didn't understand what the wolf was driving at, but this was at least a step forward and just when they needed it.

"Who sent it, Wolford?"

Another pause, then the voice answered, sounding thoroughly uncomfortable.

"You did, Hopps."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys!**

 **Gosh, I'm sorry for leaving you fellas hanging for so long. Nearly a month. :/ It honestly wasn't intentional, and it probably was even harder for me. I've missed you all so much! Work has been a nightmare of late, leaving me working 40+ hours some weeks. Also, this was a really hard chapter for me to write. I have just a couple of weeks, and then I'm on a looong holiday! More time to write! Anyway, don't give up on me. I will do everything in my power to make sure you never have to wait so long again. ;D**

 **Quick update on what's happened since last time. I've worked through the early chapters, getting it all in shape for ZNN. Hopefully, they'll be interested. That means you've all been gifted with the 'director's cut' of the fic. Nothing has changed radically, I've just added in more details about characters' backgrounds and motivations, as well as tweaking a couple of plot points to make more general sense. It was a mega task after thirty odd chapters had already been published, but I'm finally happy. I just want this to be as perfect for you all as it can be. I've also written a chapter for One Hundred Kisses (chapter 77). Read it, smash that fic with faves, follows and reviews and thank Cimar of Turalis WildeHopps for creating it. I can't think of anyone who does more to make this place a genuine community than he does. On that note, my thanks to him for some generous advice and help he has given me.**

 **Review! Please take that extra couple of minutes to do that, because it really sparks up my day and makes the amount of headaches I endure worthwhile. I reply to every review. Also, those fave and follow buttons need to be shown who's boss. Punch them up for me. :D**

 **Yes, there was a reference to my other fic - Wilde Academy - in there. And I _will_ be working on that again. If you haven't read it, do so now. **

**Finally, don't forget to check out the poll on my user page, as it's your chance to vote for what you'd like to see in this fic. Otherwise, just send me your thoughts. I'm always happy to chat.**

 **Responses to guest reviews:**

 **pie: Thank you! I'm so happy to hear you enjoyed it, even if you did fall off your bed. ;)**

 **FYI - Ah, okay. Thanks for clarifying that.**

 **Vaultboy111 - I really appreciate the kind words. Happy to hear you're having fun following this fic. Good luck with your writing! I hope your life starts to brighten up soon. :)**

 **Guest (from July 19) - It did make my day. :D**

 **Guest (from July 20) - Cheers!**

 **Thanash - I am so sorry. That's all I can say. At least I didn't keep you waiting long! lol.**

 **Guest (from July 30) - Erm...I don't really get the anime question.**

 **Dying Guest - Well, first off, I'm stoked to know that you are addicted. Secondly, I apologize for the heartache and emotional shipwreck. :D Want some more?**

 **That's all for now.**

 **Stay safe, keep chatting, review my stuff, read Cimar and make the world a better a place.**

 **Till next time!**

 **-AF**


	36. Getting warmer, Getting colder

**Edited by UmbraTsuki**

 **Chapter Thirty Six**

 **Getting warmer, Getting colder  
**

* * *

Come again, Wolford?"

Judy gripped the phone tightly in her paw. Her eyes narrowed and a frown tugged at her features as she tried to make sense of what her fellow officer had just related to her. Paradoxically, surprises had become something to be expected when working for the ZPD. This news, however, threw her for a few seconds longer than usual.

"Judy?" Nick said softly, crossing the room to stand closer.

The rabbit looked up, about to tell him what Wolford had related, but the wolf's voice cut in again before she got the chance.

"You heard me right, Hopps. I need to speak with you guys face to face. Just double-time it back to me, okay?"

"Wait," Judy insisted, "tell me more. Are you saying this is-"

"Your fault? You know me better than that, Hopps."

She turned to face the slatted window. "So are we talking about someone operating under my name?"

"Not exactly."

"Misdirection?" Judy pried. She was greeted by a few seconds of silence from the other side of the line.

"A miscalculation."

Judy sighed. They needed a full explanation of this and the only way to get that would be to return to the precinct.

"We're coming back. Fill us in when we get there," she said, forgetting to thank him for his effort. With a tap of her finger, she killed the call, feeling a shudder ripple down her back. Her free paw clenched in frustration, and she threw off any feelings of discomfort. Her _email address_? If someone had been playing them for fools, they would regret it. They had threatened her partner, they had intruded into her apartment, and now they were apparently trying to frame _her_.

The doe slipped the phone back into her pocket as she turned to face Nick, meeting his eyes. The concern on his face inquired for details without him having to speak his questions.

"He thinks he's found a lead."

"The lead we want?"

Judy glanced at the floor, exasperated. "Maybe."

"Then put a smile on that bunny face of yours," Nick charmed, placing a paw on her shoulder. His touch always managed to bring comfort back to her, no matter how low she felt. She lifted her own paw to touch his, stroking his fingers for a brief moment. How simple would their life have been if it had just continued like their first date? The uncomplicated enjoyment of spending time in each others company, away from work, away from danger, just them and their feelings, was something which they both missed.

"Carrots, we'll find out what he's got for us soon enough. There's no point getting it in snack packet form."

To this, she acquiesced. A message misunderstood was even worse than a message never received. They could wait.

"Now," the fox continued, flexing his shoulders to release some tension, "I say we check out this room. There's gotta be something left over from Desmond. He must have left in more of a rush than usual. My pal's a bit flighty - always taking off and finding somewhere new for himself - but he doesn't leave without his gear."

Judy raised an eyebrow. "Gear?"

"Not that clutter," he said, wrinkling his nose at the movie cases on the floor, kicking a few aside in hypocritical disapproval of the room's shabbiness. He strolled to the far left corner of the room, where a sleek computer sat atop a tidy plywood desk. As Judy moved closer, she then noticed a selection of microphones, premium quality speakers and a mass tumble of cables.

" _This_ clutter," Nick declared, waving his paw over it.

"Your friend is...musical?" she asked.

"He couldn't sing to earn a pawpsicle, no." Nick shook his head. "He is a ZooTube star though. Naturally, he goes under a pseudonym. His channel's called 'Zoomania', or something stupid. I lose track; he changes it all the time."

Judy bent over to finger one of the microphones, feeling the textured metal mesh. It was one among many, all of similar build. The quality of the equipment was impressive, implying that, despite the condition of his dwellings, he must coast on a fairly decent budget. _Unless_ , she reflected, _he gets this stuff by other means_.

"Did you just say he has a channel?" Judy glanced over at Nick.

Her partner flopped onto the swivel chair, spinning a complete circle once, just as he always did back at the office. "Yep. He's pretty popular, as far as I've heard. His recordings were the bane of my life while I was staying here. 1am and all I would hear was 'Hello everybody! My name is-' "

"What kind of videos did he upload?" Judy interrupted.

Nick paused, brow arching. "His forte was reaction videos. You know, 'Desmond Denn reacts to the night howler reports'. That sort of thing. Anything crazy and slightly offbeat catches his attention."

Judy resisted commenting on how that reflected on his friendship with Nick.

"And he uploaded regularly?"

"Like clockwork. Five times a week."

A smile spread on the rabbit's face. "Then we find out when he last uploaded..."

"...and that gives us a date…" Nick considered, sitting up with a growing smile of his own.

"...and I bet your friend stores pending videos on his computer…" Judy continued.

"...so we hack his computer, find his files and we have the dates of his most recent stored recordings. Carrots, that's brilliant!" Nick shouted, clapping his paws together.

Judy leaned to the side, placing her paw on her hip. "Oh, you would have thought of it sooner or later."

"True, but I like to make you feel as if you come up with some of the good ideas." He swiveled the chair to face the computer screen, punching the power button on the sleek, black tower. Within seconds, a blue light illuminated the side of the tower, flashing in the silhouette of a fox tail, before pulsing a warm orange, finally stabilizing in russet red.

"Mr. Denn has style," Judy admitted.

"All foxes have style, Carrots. We start on a base line of charm, then we reach debonair."

"How long does that take?" she smirked.

"Oh, some make it by the time they're twelve. Now hush. I'm hacking." He waved his paw to silence her, a cocky grin on his face. "Let's see if ole Desmond has changed his password in the last few years."

Judy shook her head admiringly. If she knew her partner, she wouldn't have to wait long. He was a crack shot at subterfuge; infiltration was just a natural extension of this.

"In," he announced, locking his fingers together and cracking his paws out in front of him.

"Fast work, Slick. It looks like you haven't lost your touch."

"And you like my touch," he chuckled, placing a comforting paw on her shoulder and giving it a squeeze. "Now, let's navigate these tides."

His fingers clicked with rapid dexterity across the keypad. Judy watched in awe as four more security layers fell within moments to Nick's experience.

"Just how often did you need to hack computers?" she asked, leaning forward and resting her paws on the desk, gaining a closer look at the screen.

"Now and again."

"Regularly?"

"Nope."

"High profile?"

He glanced at her. "Let's just say I got careless once and my van appeared on the traffic cameras when it really shouldn't have. A re-shoot was called for. I didn't like the way my fur looked in the original."

Judy was first shocked at the news, then settled on a smile and a shake of her head. "You would do that," she laughed.

"You know it," Nick replied with a winning smirk.

A few clicks later and the video library was opened. Nick pulled up an online tab and found the relevant channel. As it turned out, it was called Zoopercalifragilous.

"So his last upload on the channel was thirteen days ago. Aaaand…." he browsed through the files on the internal drive, "...he has videos saved as recently as...six days ago." The surprise was evident in the inflection of his voice.

Judy breathed out. "Looks like we need to watch through these recordings."

"Not now," Nick said. "I think we should get back to Wolford."

"Agreed."

The rabbit glanced around the desk, stuck her paw into the desk drawer and began rummaging around, hoping to find what she needed. Eventually, she grinned, retrieving a lightning bolt embossed flash drive. "We copy and carry," she smiled, plugging the device into the port.

"There's stuff already on this drive," Nick said, highlighting the saved files. "We can't-hey!" he cried, as Judy leaned over and tapped the delete button. The files onscreen vanished from the drive.

"Now it's free," the rabbit nodded.

"Judy, you're a bad cop. You know that, right?"

"When we catch up with Desmond, I'll make it up to him," she said casually. When need was sufficiently strong, Judy could still manage to surprise Nick by how determined she could be; she could override normal requirements of courtesy.

A tap, click and transfer later and the files were fully copied. Nick tugged the device from the port, twirling it in his paw.

"Now we need to get back. If Desmond's a no-show, we'll get a full warrant to search this place, and we can take whatever hardware we want."

* * *

The street still seemed as silent as it had been before they entered the building. Both partners took up a rapid pace, eager to catch the earliest train back to Savanna Central. The day had become surprisingly warm, feeling more akin to a fresh day of summer.

Judy's mind still remained on her conversation with Wolford. They desperately needed to hear whatever news he had for them. Time only increased the need to gain an advantage and stay in the lead, as the gang was still as active as ever. The thugs wouldn't leave Nick alone for long, unless she could come up with something. Thoughts racing, she decided to quell her curiosity until later. Musing over something that they would soon hear could only distract her from the immediacy of their situation.

Judy's ears perked as she heard a certain amount of lively bustle coming from the next street, a disconcerting change to the hush of the avenue where Desmond used to live. She watched her partner leading the way. His footfalls were more casual now, his swagger more confident. Despite the insecurity she had seen in him, a little good news could readily bring back his lighter attitude.

The fox turned the corner, leaving the avenue and entering a busier stretch of shops signposted as Oodalalee Street. The word was from some kind of vulpine dialect which Judy didn't understand.

"Shhh…" Nick hissed, skidding to a stop and sticking his arm out, halting Judy in her stride. She glanced at him, nose twitching in interest. Before them, a mixture of bug stalls, pay-to-try virtual reality vendors and open-air percussionists brought vitality to the stretch of road. While the majority of citizens were foxes, Judy did notice a few other mammals present, among them an otter, who seemed to be the focus of Nick's attention.

The otter trudged purposefully through the swell of bodies, twisting and turning with a fluidity of motion characteristic of his species. He appeared to be staring at no one in particular and taking in everything at the same time. His paws dug into the pockets of his slender trench coat. The garment's dark tone, coupled with the deep crimson of his pleated trousers demonstrated that he wasn't concerned by the guarantee of standing out from the crowd. He stroked his gaze across the traders, smiling and apologizing whenever he crossed someone else's path.

"Back up," Nick whispered, reversing his steps before turning around completely and heading in the opposite direction.

Judy followed without hesitation, trying hard to stifle the desire to glance around.

"The otter?" she whispered.

"Yes. I recognize him from my time doing you-know-what for you-know-who. I would really prefer not to get noticed."

Nick pulled his sunglasses out of his shirt pocket and held them up in front of him, pretending to wipe away a non-existent smudge.

"Is he still coming our way?" Judy muttered. She was working hard to match her pace with his.

"Yep," he nodded, watching the reflection. After a few more paces, he nudged her with his elbow. "Ice cream at nine o'clock."

She turned smoothly, heading for the entrance to a large shop with pristine windows which looked freshly cleaned. Her paw rose to grip the door handle. Unlike the one she had entered when she first met Nick, this parlour was designed with smaller mammals in mind; the door-frame only offered enough space for perhaps an antelope, at most.

A jingle of chimes tickled the air as the door swept open to let them in. Judy knew that her partner was right behind her, so paused for a moment before allowing the door to swing closed behind her.

The room inside was spacious and semi-circular in shape, with the flat front of the shop being contrasted by a smooth curve of glass counters on the opposite end. The floorspace between the door and the counters was populated by cheap yet attractive plastic tables, to accommodate eat-in options. Currently, the parlour was busy, as it was still the school holidays for youngsters. Rather than the oldie worldie decoration of Jumbeaux's Cafe, the place they had just entered boasted a simple, sleek design and lab-white colour scheme, with a dark floor.

Nick crossed the shop quickly. His paws padded on the smooth and polished surface. He knew the owner of the shop, and the guy liked to keep things spotlessly clean.

Once they reached the counter, they both leaned against the curved glass, flicking their gaze at one another. Judy narrowed her eyes, jerking her head almost imperceptibly at the window.

"Still out there?" Nick asked quietly.

"Yes," she nodded.

"Okay. We're gonna have to keep it low and-"

"Nicholas P. Wilde!" a voice boomed across the shop, causing both friends to jolt, nearing knocking their heads together.

Nick's eyes darted around the room in panic, before he singled out the source of the outburst. A male fox wearing a black and white striped apron was making steady progress towards them from around the other side of the counter. He followed the curve of the shop all the way, until he reached where they both stood in the middle of the counter line.

"Nicholas Wilde," he grinned, brown eyes glinting warmly. "The chances of seeing you here! I thought you brushed this place off years ago…"

Judy glanced from one fox to the other. This new face struck her as harmless. It wasn't easy to tell with foxes, but she would place him at just under twice Nick's age, with his build reminding her of a certain fox back in Bunnyburrow. She decided it must come from working in food related environments. In his paw he held a stainless steel scoop, which dripped with half-melted ice cream.

"Judy," Nick said hurriedly, ear twitching in the direction of the door every time it opened, "this is Joe. He's the owner of this lovely parlour."

"So nice to meet you!" Judy grinned, conscious of the time they were wasting. She only now noticed the large sign above the counters - _Joe Letto's Ice Cream Parlour_. She also hadn't noticed the sign next to it, which read 'No elephants, even if you can fit!'. This elicited a righteous scowl from her in Nick's direction, who shrugged innocently.

"Well, I must say," Joe laughed, "we don't tend to see many bunnies around here. Or should I say 'rabbits'? Some folks are sensitive to the bunnies term…"

"Bunnies is fine," Nick responded on Judy's behalf.

"Good, good! So what have you been doing with yourself, Nicko?"

"Oh," he exhaled, tugging at the collar of his shirt, "keeping busy. I'm in a little bit of a rush, so-"

"'Rush' nothing! Pick a flavour. It's on me," Joe chuckled, placing the dripping scoop on the glass top of the counter, smiling expectantly and looking between the two friends.

Nick glanced round for a moment, then rubbed his paw across his face. "Joe, we gotta go. _Really_ , I mean, I'd love to catch up, but we're in a mess right now."

"A mess? You? You're always in a mess, Nick!" Joe laughed loudly. "Last time I saw you was...what? Three years ago? You were in a mess then, too. Remember when you brought that-"

Nick's eyes widened and he placed both paws on the counter. "Yes, we have just enough time for an ice cream. Two scoops - blueberry and cappuccino."

"Now you're talking!" the older fox smiled, spreading his paws wide. "And what would you like, Miss Judy? We have every flavour you can imagine. Sour, sweet, spicy. Profiterole, horseradish, prunes, chocolate, popcorn…"

"Mulberry and strawberry," she blurted out.

"Coming up," the fox declared, grabbing the scoop like it was a weapon of war and racing further along the row of multicoloured desserts. Within half a minute, he was back with two overfilled tubs, complete with a spoon in each and various sprinkles on top.

"So kind," Nick drawled, taking the tub in his paw and passing the other to Judy.

Joe was about to respond when a customer from the other end of the shop called out for bloody murder if he didn't receive some service soon. With an apologetic shrug and enthusiastic nod, the fox trundled along to his awaiting public.

Glancing to her side, Judy saw Nick prodding his ice cream with the spoon, eyeing up the blueberry flavour.

The rabbit ribbed the fox in the side, scowling. "I thought we didn't have time for this?"

"We don't," he whispered, stabbing at his ice cream with his spoon. "But Joe's gonna make a bigger commotion if we try to slip away. I know him. Best thing we can do is just keep our heads down."

"You sure this is a good idea?"

"Of course it's not," the canid muttered. "But I don't fancy having him call out across the shop at me either. Look, we have a jumble of customers between us and the shop window. We're practically invisible. Now eat your ice cream. This happens to be the best joint in the whole of Vulpinia."

"Vulpinia?" Judy frowned.

"Yes, it's where we are. That's the name for this suburb. Did I forget to tell you that?"

Before she could answer, the shop owner was already back in front of them, grinning in expectation. "Well go on," he insisted. "Try it!"

Nick lifted the spoon to his lips, watching Judy from the corner of his eye. He tasted the cool dessert, smiling at his partner as his liking for his favourite flavour began to override his concerns.

"It's okay Judy. I don't think it's likely that an ott-"

There was a jingling sound from behind them. Nick spun round, green eyes flaring wide. In a second, the fox dropped downwards to the floor, disappearing from level sight.

Joe glanced at Judy in shock. "Well, I've heard of not being able to hold your drink, but…ice cream?"

The rabbit grinned, shrugged, then slipped down to the floor too, noting that the older fox's expression seemed to become even more confused. She lay flat, looking at her partner.

"Otter just came into the ice cream shop!" he whispered. "What are the odds?"

"Did he see you?"

"I don't think so. Carrots, we need to get out of here. If he sees me, they could pull support out of the woodwork."

Judy nodded, gazing around. "There!" she pointed. Halfway along the counter row, there was a gap allowing staff to walk behind to the serving side. It also led straight to a set of double doors, presumably allowing access to the backstock area and, _hopefully_ , a rear exit.

To her frustration, there were no customers standing at that point to cover their departure. It would be all too easy for the otter to see them.

"We need a distraction, Judy," Nick muttered, shaking his head.

She thought for a moment. "Get ready," she said gravely.

"What are you-"

"Free ice cream for EVERYONE!" the doe shouted as loudly as she could, then waited for the magic to happen.

Within seconds, the whole front of the shop was one solid wall of beckoning customers, some having abandoned their tables once they heard the announcement, others now coming in from outside, recognizing the tell-tale signs of a bargain. The two friends scurried along, keeping as close to the base of the counter as they could to avoid getting stepped on. They snaked around the side, scurrying towards the double doors. Nick took one glance behind him. The otter was simply staring around, alarmed by the commotion and in the process of closing the case for his phone. Never once did he see the two mammals sliding towards the staff area. Seeing the staff door opening for a moment before closing meant nothing to him.

In the back of the shop, Nick gave Judy a thumbs up. They were in a small central room with three doors leading off. Two presumably led to a washroom and office respectively, while the third was clearly marked as Fire Exit. With a push of the panic bar, Judy opened the door, allowing them both to tumble out into a dirty back alley.

Nick bolted up, slammed the door and pulled his partner further down the alley, stepping over empty cans and ruptured trash bags as he rushed by. He turned down another alley, swinging and flattening himself firmly to the wall, holding her close against him.

"I don't think we're being followed, "Judy whispered trying to turn to look up at the fox.

" _Wait_ " he whispered, remaining where he was, listening intently.

A few more seconds passed. Judy could feel his heartbeat against her back, gradually slowing. She then felt him shifting, still holding on to her as he moved a little along the wall, peaking around the corner. He let out a sigh.

"We're fine. He's not following us."

"That's what I said," Judy laughed.

"It was a close one, Carrots."

"We had it covered." Despite her show of confidence, she was relieved that the immediate threat was over.

"I just wanted to make sure it was safe," Nick said.

The rabbit smiled. Something told her that he had been more concerned about keeping _her_ safe.

The fox's chest rose as he breathed in. "You really know how to hustle, don't you?"

"I just put my mind to what needs to be done, Slick," she stated, clearly amused. "Now, if the coast is clear, you _can_ let go of me."

He looked surprised, as if he hadn't even realized he was still holding her with one paw. "Don't you like me being close?"

"Of course I do," she stammered, not expecting the question.

The gleam in his eye alerted her to what was coming.

"How close?" he soothed, placing his other paw on her shoulder. "This close?"

" _Nick_ …" she whispered.

"This close?" he smirked, leaning towards her so their noses were nearly touching.

Judy felt a warm sensation spreading inside her. "It's a start."

"How about…" he whispered, moving even further forward, "...this close?" He tilted his head and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek, moving back slightly to eye her with amusement.

She met his gaze, purple on green. "I'm not sure, Nick. I wasn't able to decide."

"Sly Bunny. Shall I show you again?" He moved in closer, then paused before making contact.

Their eyes never left each other as the time seemed to stretch out.

"We do have a train to catch," he said quietly.

"And this place is pretty dangerous," Judy added.

"Well, I'll have you know that _I'm_ pretty dangerous, Carrots," he smirked, rising to stand straight again. "But I take your point."

"Will we continue this conversation another time?" Judy laughed, consciously stopping herself from stroking her ear. "Your arguments were very compelling."

"You supported your stance fairly well too," the fox chuckled.

"Oh," she brushed off, "you definitely had the stronger case."

"You bet. Sounds like you could do with some help. Maybe you can ask Wolford what he thinks about some of my finer points when we get back," he winked.

The smile on her face caught him off guard. "I'm not so sure that he'd be any help. He doesn't speak to me the way you just did." She began walking down the alley. "Often…" she grinned.

"Often? He hasn't _often_ spoken with you the way I do? Don't you mean never?" Nick said quickly, rushing to catch up with her, staring down at his partner intently.

"Do I mean never?" she mused, making a show of thinking it through, stretching out the fox's unease. "Yes. Yes I do."

His body relaxed. "You bunnies. So flirtatious…" He ruffled her ears with his paw.

"That's a new one!" Judy laughed.

"New to say, not new to notice. You've been making moves for a while, Carrots."

"Are you saying I should put the brakes on?"

"As it so happens, I've always operated in the fast lane. Speed doesn't scare me."

The fox and the rabbit stepped out from the alley into a broader street. Nick scanned his eyes across the area, satisfied that he didn't recognize any familiar faces. They could see the train station just one block away.

Flashing their return tickets, they joined the line to board the train outbound for Savanna Central. The platform was neat, tidy and complete with yet more traders and sellers. _It must be a fox thing_ , Judy shrugged.

Despite the levity of their previous exchanges, the doe began to feel a heavier weight as she boarded the train just behind her partner. Their troubles were far from over, and she knew it. Desmond was still missing, the gang was still out there, and however Wolford explained this finding and how it related to her, she felt sure she would not like the news.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey!**

 **Nice to see you again. I do apologize to you all for the wait. The next chapter should be out much sooner. Also, we've tipped into the 500s for followers. I can't believe it! I wanted to be sure to get this out to you all, as it's my birthday today, so it's my gift to you. :D Thank you all for your amazing support. Please do remember to review! It helps me a great deal and makes my day. I do so love to hear from you guys. There is also a string of Easter Eggs in this chapter, so let me know if you catch any.  
**

 **Shout out to Cimar of Turalis WildeHopps, who is not only an amazing guy who has been a real help when I wanted to plot my evil schemes, but has also just written (another) fantastic fic! Check out The Masked Fox. Nick Wilde as Zorro? It's impossible not to love it.**

 **I will see you all soon. And just to set the record clear, this fic has a lot planned out for it. You're in for a ride...**

 **Now don't forget those reviews!**

 **Replies to guest reviews:**

 **Thanash - This chapter wasn't quite as long. Quite... ;)**

 **Paulina Kowalska - Next chapter done!**

 **Zootopia fan - I have many, many plans.**

 **Ann - Hey, thanks for the in-depth feedback. I appreciate the comments and am glad to know that you are enjoying the story. :)**

 **All guests who are called 'guest' - Thanks so much for reading! I love you all.**

 **That's all for now. I will hopefully see you all soon.**

 **Till next time!**

 **-AF**


	37. System Purge

**Author's Note:**

 **Hi guys!**

 **I know a lot of you have been waiting for an update, and I'm really sorry it's taken so long. I'm back though. I am back. This chapter is extra long because I love you. I really appreciate all your support and I enjoy hearing from all of you. If you haven't done so yet, check out Neytirix on DeviantArt, as she posted a picture I commissioned titled _Unforgiven_. It's from this fic, so I think you'll like it. Currently, we are close to 150k views, and I can't be grateful enough for your support. I'll continue working on this until the story is told. The good news is, I'm far from dry on ideas...**

 **Please do remember to review. It means a lot to me and acts as fuel to get chapters out faster. Hearing your speculations on the story never gets old.**

 **Replies to guest reviews:**

 **Thanash - What can I say. I am sorry. Please don't be mad at me. :D**

 **A Fan - Aww man! I really appreciate that. And yes, good pun! The problem with a schedule is I know I won't be able to guarantee I can stick to it. I hate keeping you fellas waiting, but some chapters cruise along smoothly, while others take loads of time and planning. Then other stuff kicks in and life gets frazzled. But I will be striving to release stuff faster, so have no fear! In the meantime, the best option is to create an account. It's free and easy. That way, you can get email updates whenever I update.  
**

 **Guest - I'm so pleased that you are having fun. Yes, the speedpaint video is really popular! Yes, things have been a bit dark. There will be light moments too.**

 **Thomas - Why thank you! I love hearing feedback like that. Makes my day special.**

 **Now, onto the chapter...**

* * *

 **Edited by UmbraTsuki and Cimar of Turalis WildeHopps**

 **Chapter Thirty Seven**

 **System Purge  
**

* * *

The journey back was equally one of pleasant company and growing unease. Time alone was something the two partners had come to value as a precious rarity in these days of uncertainty. Few words were exchanged, but much was communicated. It was in the way they softly shifted closer across the seats. It was expressed through the interlocking of their paws as the stops grew more and more familiar, the list of announced station names preceding Savanna Central's becoming shorter with each stop. A brief attempt at words was begun by Judy, carried by Nick, then dropped by both in some form of mute understanding. In the end, these moments did not need words. A touch, a glance, an intake of breath; all these expressed their feelings in a language which was all their own.

When the train finally reached its terminus, the partners alighted onto the bustling station, carrying their belongings beside them.

Judy was barely aware of the crowded metropolitan arena, her body carrying her through the crush of bodies on autopilot. The rabbit's mind was entirely fixed upon Wolford's conversation, running through the whole exchange again and again in her memory. Did the wolf really think he had found a lead which was somehow linked with her? She dreaded whatever it was he had to say, but felt some excitement nonetheless. It was a _lead_. It was something which could help her protect Nick. _Her_ Nick. She trusted Wolford enough to know that he wouldn't waste their time with something inconsequential. Judy had always been a purpose driven individual, and the determination to keep her friend and partner safe overrode any concerns about how it would reflect upon her.

It was a relief that the cruiser they had left outside the station had not been repatriated by over-zealous ZPD officers, as neither of them wanted to waste the time ordering a taxi, and walking would be slower still.

Nick glanced at Judy as they approached the vehicle. Her expression was distant. Without having to ask, the fox climbed into the driver's side, allowing his partner some 'passenger time' to mull things over. The months working together had given him insight enough to recognize when she needed time out. It didn't happen often, but sometimes a messy arrest would affect her more than it did him. The worst example of this had been when they were called to respond to the violent assault of a fellow officer, a tiger with whom they had worked. The tiger lived, of course, but the attack had been vicious. Despite her time in the force and the number of crimes she had seen, Judy hadn't lost her ability to empathize deeply and sensitively with others. To Nick, this wasn't a weakness, but a strength. It's what made her the rabbit he loved. Still, he was just grateful that they hadn't yet dealt with fatalities.

While they drove, the fox's eyes refused to stay focused on the road. Whenever they came to a safe pause, whether it was at a set of traffic lights or a moment's stop behind a slower moving vehicle, Nick looked to the rear-view mirror, which was tilted just enough to the left to provide a view of the rabbit. He recognized the look of concentration. It was not so much unease that she displayed, it was intensity - intensity of feeling, of planning...of anticipation.

The reynard sighed, pushing down a fraction on the gas. The sooner they spoke face to face with Wolford, the sooner they could help each other sort through whatever awaited them.

After several more minutes spent driving steady, Nick parked their cruiser outside the ZPD headquarters. Although the day was clear and the sky radiant, there was no time for levity, no time to savor the clement conditions. With a rapidity characteristic of those facing grave yet essential news, they entered their place of work, checking their watches and greeting colleagues as they passed.

They reached the office Wolford had been assigned, both stopping in front of the door. Judy raised her paw without hesitation and knocked.

While they waited, the doe slowly turned her head to look up at the fox, seeing him already staring down at her.

"Are you okay?" they both asked at the same time, stopping as soon as they realized. A grin spread across both their faces.

"We're moving forward, Carrots. All news is good news, right?" Nick winked.

"That's a cliche," Judy smirked, shaking her head.

"Now, is that so? Because it's what you told me when I was worried about my impending academy results, dumb bunny."

Judy paused. "You remember that? That was...months ago."

"I have it written down," Nick admitted, turning his head to face the door again.

She continued to stare, wide eyed with a growing smile. "Wait, do you write down _all_ the stuff I say to you?"

The fox raised a paw to his mouth, coughing quietly. She almost thought she could hear a slight ' _maybe_ ' coming from him.

"Nick?" she asked warmly, knowing that he had just let something slip. "Do-"

The door opened, breaking off her questions. They both turned to see Wolford standing in the doorway, back straight. The wolf greeted them in a serious manner, and the partners entered, both giving him a quizzical look, anxious to hear what he had for them.

"Did the two of you have any luck on your trip?"

"Luck would be an exaggeration," Judy sighed.

"Desmond was M.I.A," Nick explained, leaning back against the wall near the doorframe, "and we nearly ran into one of the gang's cronies. So-"

"Noted." Wolford raised a paw to cut him off, closing the door quietly behind them. He strolled to his desk and reached for the file which lay on top of the polished wooden surface, flicking it open and keeping his back to them as he stood reading. Nick and Judy exchanged a glance, her pulling a questioning face, while he raised both arms in a display of confusion.

"You said you've got news for us, buddy," Nick pressed.

"Correct."

Judy tapped her foot impatiently on the floor. "Is it good or bad?"

"You tell me." Wolford finally closed the file, turned round to face them and sat back on the edge of the desk. He raised his arm and rubbed the back of his neck. "As you know, I've spent the last few days scouring the whole internal network, reading through every email, listening in on every recorded call. Aside from discovering that many of Zootopia's finest use our internal servers for decidedly stupid conversations, I found nothing. In fact, until a few hours ago, I hadn't found so much as a paperclip out of place. Well," he considered, "I did find paperclips out of place, but they bore no relevance to the case."

"Is someone getting sidetracked?" Nick smirked.

"No, I'm stalling," Wolford confessed, looking from Judy to Nick with discomfort in his eyes. He sighed, raising himself and walking across the room to Judy, passing her the file.

The doe clasped it in her paws without hesitation. She opened it, casting her gaze across the first sheet of paper, which was merely some text.

 _Hello Zach. No worries. I'll send you Officer Wilde's file. It'll be waiting for you when you arrive this morning. Good luck! -Hopps_

She re-read the message, frowning.

"I…" she trailed off, raising her head to look at Wolford.

"Did you send it?"

"Well yes," she admitted. "Yes I did, but-"

"Did you attach Wilde's file to the message?"

"Yes."

He smiled apologetically. "Look, Hopps, I'm not saying this is what we're looking for. However, it's the only communication I've seen which does seem to provide enough details to present a potential security breach."

"Lemme see," Nick stated with a huff, snatching the file from Judy's paws. His brow furrowed. "Is that it?" he scoffed rudely, looking up at his fellow predator with just a hint of impatience. "I kinda got the impression this was going to be important. This might be nothing!"

"Nothing?" Wolford repeated, ears perking, voice almost sounding offended. "I wouldn't call your file 'nothing', Wilde. Another member of the ZPD, a new recruit nonetheless, having access to your records at the same time as a gang outside of the district boundaries gains knowledge of your identity, is...I wouldn't call any of that 'nothing'. "

"I sent it within our internal network," Judy said aloud, scraping her mind for details.

"Right." The wolf nodded in agreement.

"It was _encrypted_ too! I made sure of that."

"Hopps, Wilde, you're both missing the point," Wolford said, shifting on his feet.

"That being?" Nick asked, rolling his paw, inviting more details.

"It doesn't matter if Judy sent the email in an encrypted format, exclusively within our internal network. What concerns me is what Zach Terse did with it afterwards."

The two partners stared at him. Nick folded his arms, leaned back against the wall once more and crossed one leg in front of the other. Judy placed her paws on her hips and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you get me now?" Wolford asked, slight excitement glinting in his eyes.

"Oh yes," Judy said, voice serious, perhaps even forbidding. "We get you loud and clear."

* * *

It took no time for Zach Terse to be found. The leopard was helping Officer Mchorn review surveillance tapes in relation to a complaint that the contents of someone's locker had been pilfered. The rookie cop received the invitation to follow Wolford to his office with an enthusiastic smile. Along the way, he talked endlessly about the day's proceedings, honing in on minutiae which was of no benefit to him and of no interest to Wolford.

Still talking, he entered the office, eyes sweeping the room and taking in the two other cops already inside. His expression fell and he paused for a moment in the doorway, before Wolford gave him a gentle nudge, prompting the leopard to move in fully.

"Take a seat," the wolf said without emotion, walking to the far side of the room and clicking on the coffee machine. He was proud of himself for managing to acquire the machine, having fought for it through long negotiations with the chief, successfully arguing for its installation on the grounds of mammal rights in the workplace.

Zach lowered himself into the seat, looking blankly between his three colleagues, mouth hanging open a little.

"How have ya been, pal?" Nick grinned, peeling himself away from the wall and moving closer to the leopard.

Zach scratched himself behind the ear. "I thought you were both on an assignment in Sahara Square?"

"Oh, we were, we were," Nick smiled slowly, pacing a few inches with fluid motions. "But, you see, something big came up and we thought we best come back pronto."

"And what was that?" the felid smiled, moving from scratching his ear to rubbing his face with one paw.

"Maybe you can guess?" Wolford intoned from the other side of the room, finally satisfied with the colour of his coffee. He strolled across to the leopard, carefully balancing three styrofoam cups of liquid in his grasp, a feat which even Nick had never managed to accomplish. With an inviting smile, the wolf passed one to Zach, one to Nick, and kept the other for himself. He tried to avoid Judy's gaze, not wanting her to realize that he had deliberately forgotten her cup. Rumors may be rumors, but he had heard that the drink could make bunnies hyper. That wasn't something they needed right now.

"Guess?" Zach repeated, taking the coffee from his supervisor with an appreciative nod. "I-I don't think I can guess."

"Give it a shot."

The leopard stared at them all for a moment, just the hint of a frown on his features. He then relaxed, shrugged and brought his left leg up and over to rest on his right thigh. "Did you guys get invited to do a press conference? That would be awesome!"

"It wasn't a press conference," Wolford replied.

"Well, if it wasn't a press conference," Zach said vaguely, "did you guys need to get in some training or something?"

Judy exchanged a look with Nick, who had wandered to a standstill beside the window, alternating between looking at them and staring out of the glass.

No one spoke for three seconds, during which time Zach's smile faltered a little. Finally, Wolford sighed and passed the file to the rookie.

A turn of a page later, and still no change had taken place in the felid's demeanor. He looked up at Judy, swallowing. "I...don't understand. I mean, you sent this to me, right? You guys know this."

"Right. And you accessed the information so as to be better prepared for your induction days, correct?" Wolford asked.

"Yeah, I just wanted to be on top form."

"And when did you access the email?"

"Just as soon as I arrived here on my first day! It was the Thursday or Wednesday or-"

"That's fine," the canid nodded.

"Can I ask a question?" Zach readjusted himself in his seat, quickly downing the coffee in two gulps. He waited for his supervisor to nod, then continued. "Am I being interrogated? I mean, am I under suspicion or-or something? And why?"

Wolford tilted his head, catching Nick's eye just the way Judy had. Without a word, the fox understood the question and nodded his approval.

"Zach, it's like this," the grey-furred wolf said, crossing his arms. "Officer Wilde has been the focus of a somewhat raised level of criminal attention. The source of this attention originates from outside Savanna Central, and they should not have been able to place Wilde as an employee of the ZPD. Yet they did. They traced him, and they traced him _good_."

The leopard squeezed the cup in his paws, almost cracking the soft material. "But what does that have to do with me?"

Wolford casually took some sips from his own coffee. "This heightened attention can be identified as beginning around the same time as Precinct One received an influx of new recruits." The wolf placed his paws behind his back, keeping his eyes focused on Zach. "I have run background checks on all of you. So far as I can tell, I have every reason to trust you. Now, what I-"

"You guys think I'm a double agent?!" the leopard gulped, turning open-mouthed to look at Nick, who still seemed distracted, idly looking at his claws.

"Absolutely not," Wolford cut in with a friendly tone. "All we're trying to do is ask a couple of questions so _you_ can help _us_ determine how information was leaked which revealed Nick Wilde's identity and location."

Zach froze. "Information leaked?" he stammered. "What kind of information are you worried about?"

Judy smiled, shifting from foot to foot. She always found that situations like the current one generated more energy than she could vent. It wasn't stressful as such, but she felt stimulated to resolve the unanswered questions.

"Just about anything which names Wilde…" she stated slowly, pacing towards the leopard, "or identifies where he works...or provides a photo..." she explained, ending up directly in front of the rookie cop, who visibly shrank back from the much smaller mammal, a gesture which didn't go unnoticed by the rabbit.

Once again, they waited. Zach uncrossed and recrossed his legs a few times, rubbing the back of his neck more regularly than ever.

"Buddy?" Nick said in a calm voice, strolling over from the window and stopping next to Judy. "I could really do with your help on this."

The leopard looked up. For a predator, he was doing a good impression of looking like nervous prey.

"So this is all about the file that Hopps sent me?"

"As I said, it's the only message I've been able to find which was sent within our internal network during the time frame in question," Wolford repeated.

"But...it was sent to me by a superior. How is that my fault? You guys are-"

"Okay," Nick growled, "first off, pred up. You're a cop, act like one. Second, we're not saying it's _your_ fault. Not unless you did something to make it your fault."

"What did I do?!" Zach said, almost visibly jumping. He glanced around at the three officers, suddenly sounding out of breath.

"Zach," Wolford said calmly, shaking his head. "Zach, we are asking because we are running out of options. We need to keep Wilde safe. Do you understand that?"

"Yes." He shifted in his seat. "But I can't think of anything I can say to help."

"Then let me ask a few more questions," Wolford said. "Did you access the email when you received it?"

"Of course."

"And did you access it on a ZPD computer, operating on our internal network while logged onto your account?"

"That's what we're meant to do, right?" the rookie said hurriedly.

"And did you show it to any other colleagues?" Wolford continued in a steady voice, strolling again to the coffee machine.

"No, I did not."

Wolford reached for another cup, placing it under the coffee dispenser, hovering his thumb over the option for a latte. A small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. It was time to play the ace. "And did you _only_ access it from a computer on the ZPD's internal system?"

No response reached the wolf's keen ears as he watched the coffee dribble down into the holder. He waited, counting how long the silence lasted. Finally, he turned around again to face the rookie. The look on the leopard's face confirmed that he hadn't been merely wasting his time. In fact, Wolford knew he had just struck gold.

"How do you mean?" Zach asked, gulping.

"Did you, for example…" Wolford pondered in a calculated manner, "...copy the email to a private address?"

Judy watched with a mixture of amazement and indignation as the cat grew ever more alarmed, his ears twitching and tail frozen behind him when before it had been swishing back and forth.

The wolf stepped closer, rhythmically turning a wooden stirrer in his drink. "A Zoogle account, perhaps? Did you access it from home? Might you have accessed it on an unsecured home-based network, stored it on a standard cloud service or _even_ accessed the zmail copy on your phone while connected to a public network?"

By this stage, Zach had shrunk demonstrably in size, looked moderately ill and appeared as though his last vestiges of dignity were the only things stopping him from slipping under the table. Judy glanced at Nick, who met her eyes with a mixture of frustration and incredulity.

"I might have done…" the leopard winced.

"Might have done?" Wolford pressed, tone dropping.

Zach closed his eyes for a moment, breathing in deeply. "Alright, yeah, that's pretty much accurate. I copied the email, created a zmail version which I sent to myself, and…"

* * *

"...And he may have forgotten to encrypt his new version, which he accessed on public networks while commuting," Wolford finished, staring at the wall behind the chief.

Bogo sat in his chair, eyes fierce and neck bulging as he listened to Wolford's report. The two of them had been the only occupiers of the room for the last twenty minutes, while the canid went over everything he had gleaned from his interview with Zach Terse. In truth, Wolford would have preferred to divulge the news via a phone call. Every officer in Precinct One felt intimidated when their chief was angry, even if his wrath was directed at another.

"Are you telling me, Wolford, that this rookie knew the procedure for accessing sensitive documents, understood the regulations and safety protocols in place, and _still_ created a private copy for...CONVENIENCE?"

"Precisely," the wolf declared.

The buffalo slammed his fist onto the desk, causing calamity amidst the stacks of files, paperclips, staples and pencils. "And THIS is the kind of material approved and shipped to us by the academy?"

"I know sir, very distressing."

"And he passed all his tests, Wolford? Security awareness? _Protocol adherence_?"

"I was affirmatively shocked."

"Wolford," Bogo said, rising from his chair and standing tall. He raised a hoof which stayed quivering in the air as he sucked in breath. then suddenly he closed his eyes, paused for a moment and exhaled. When he looked up again, his face was dangerously polite, sporting a slight smile. It was a smile that sent a shudder of worry through the wolf. "Bring. Him. To. Me."

"Sir, might I make a suggestion?"

The chief grunted, but nodded his consent.

"I don't want to interfere with your methods of discipline, but the larger a deal you make of this, the more likely it is for others to hear about why he is being disciplined, and potentially why it's so vitally dangerous that information on Wilde was leaked in the first place. What I mean is, the whole station could learn that Nick is currently being pursued by a criminal fraternity."

"So?" Bogo huffed. "We've got our mammal."

"Well that's just it, sir," Wolford said, finally making eye contact with his superior. "We _don't_ know that Zach was the source of the information leakage. We know he was an idiot and requires discipline irrespective of his involvement in Wilde's current situation, but we cannot be sure that this negates the existence of another, authentic, calculated double agent."

It was several moments before Bogo spoke.

"Very well." The chief slowly lowered himself into his chair again, nostrils still flaring. He mercilessly burned numerous desktop items with his eyes. "He can go on a one cop mission to challenge an alleged crime lord in the Nocturnal District."

The wolf tilted his head and grinned. "Now sir-"

"Can it, Wolford! I don't want to hear it."

"I think you will want to hear it," he countered boldly.

The buffalo glared up at him, finally relenting and waving his hoof in approval. "Go ahead. Make your suggestion."

The canid looked to the wall again, eyes focusing on the framed image of the former mayor standing side by side with the chief of Precinct One. Despite Lionheart's ineffectual handling of the night howler incident and his corresponding arrest, the picture had remained on the office wall. The wolf had often wondered what that said about the relationship between the two officials.

"Sir, Zach Terse grew up in Savanna Central. The climate tends to be comfortable, to say the least. In view of this, I recommend transfer. Parking duty in _Tundratown_. For five months."

Silence.

A smile began to spread across Bogo's face, not forced like the previous one, but one of genuine satisfaction. When he spoke, his deep voice reverberated with approval. "And after those five months?"

Wolford cleared his throat. "Two months supervising school runs in Little Rodentia. The newspapers have been expressing concern that the ZPD isn't doing enough to establish a positive image among elementary pupils. In two letters, PR."

Bogo leaned back in his chair, clasping his hooves together, then nodded slowly. Not one to care to admit such things, he didn't state how impressed he was with the lupine.

"Wolford, I believe you have a point," he said, beginning to sort through the wreckage he had created on his desk, starting with the paperclips scattered about. "Perhaps it _is_ time to strengthen those relations…"

* * *

Nick spied across the room at his colleague, weighing up whether this was the best time to make his suggestion.

The afternoon since interviewing Zach had been filled with decidedly less drama. Once they had been satisfied that they had acquired everything useful the felid could give them, their conversation had been brought to a smooth close with the admission that these findings would need to be brought up with the chief, and this would most likely have strong repercussions on the leopard's situation in Precinct One, and perhaps his general position in the ZPD itself. The rookie had entered what Nick could only describe as emotional paralysis, in that his previous discomfort, fear and defensiveness had been replaced by a mute acknowledgement that he faced an uncertain future.

Once the cat had left the room, Wolford had joined him in the confederacy of silence, and neither Nick nor Judy had managed to ascertain many of the wolf's thoughts on the matter. He had nodded to them, thanked them for taking the time and effort to hear him out, and promptly left. With nothing left to do, the two partners had relocated to their own allotted office, or the nearest thing to it. They had actually decided to change back into their ZPD uniforms, which they had packed in the bags they had taken to Vulpinia, just in case they had needed them. The rest of the afternoon had been spent mulling over some low priority case files. This wasn't something they strictly needed to do, and, in fact, bordered more on being something they ought not to do, as they both knew Bogo had lifted them from all other assignments to focus exclusively on Nick's case. Regardless, there was such a thing as reaching burnout, and it was time to douse themselves with the cool water of normality. If boring paperwork was what an average day entailed, then boring paperwork was the mission for the afternoon. So far, Judy thought they were succeeding at that mission splendidly.

"Glad for the progress?" Judy finally smiled, spinning her chair around, letting the pencil she had dropped onto the desktop roll away unrestrained, its clatter filling the tight office space. For a square room, the acoustics weren't bad.

"Glad?" Nick said, eyeing her.

The truth was, he wasn't really sure that he was pleased with what they had accomplished. Zach had been foolish, unprofessional and sloppy, but there hadn't been any malicious intent so far as he could see. In fact, he quite liked the leopard in a way and had hoped he would make it to being a familiar face, if only to add even further proof that Clawhauser didn't represent the ZPD standard for big cat officers. Likelihood pointed to him being the source of the security breach, but it would be a shame to see the rookie pushed out of the force for what was, after all, a rookie mistake. Nevertheless, it did bring some peace of mind.

"It's nice that we're one ahead," he nodded, rather nonchalantly.

The rabbit smiled and returned to her file, turning her back to him and leaning over the desk.

Nick was about to say something else, then suddenly realized he didn't even know what he was trying to say. Instead, he just sighed, sweeping the room with his eyes. Finding no particular escape for his bored mind amid the shelves, folders and boxes of the room, he turned again to his colleague. There, his expression softened as he watched her work.

He couldn't remember the first time he had begun to watch her more closely, rather than simply fixing his eyes on her with the normal excitement which greeting a friend entails. It happened gradually, solidifying into a habit before he would even acknowledge it was an occurrence. It was the small things which caught his attention. The way she now crossed one foot in front of the other whenever she leaned forward, giving herself more stability in the chair designed for a slightly larger animal. Her routine of scratching furiously with her pencil until a form was filled in within a minute, then checking it over for mistakes for another three. The small movements of her nose when a case caught her interest, and the sudden pause and scrunching of her nose and mouth whenever a paragraph made the described crime sound even more unjust.

The fox smiled, knowing that any moment now she would sigh in frustration, reach for the pencil sharpener and obliterate the graphite because she always wrote down to the wood, and she inevitably felt so anxious to get back to the writing that she cost herself more time by breaking the sensitive lead repeatedly.

He climbed to his feet and strolled across the room, paws stuffed into his pockets. "Okay, break time's over, Carrots."

"Break time?" she glanced up at him.

"Yep," he grinned. "As fascinating as…" he leaned over her shoulder, staring at the paper, "...reports of petty theft and species slurs may be, we have something more important to tackle right now."

The doe smiled, rubbing the pencil against her chin. "Such as?"

Nick winked with as much radiated charm as he could muster. "Such as me, sweetheart, and you know I'm your priority. So let's get some movies watched while the night is young."

With a sigh, Judy shook her head, amusement tugging at her mouth. "Do you have something specific in mind?"

"Now you're talkin'!" the fox declared, quickly grabbing his chair and bringing it to her desk. "Scooch over and lets get this thing started. Blockbuster thrills and riotous gags are guaranteed," Nick stated with amusement. He pulled the flash drive they had found in Desmond's apartment out of his shirt pocket, slotting it into the port of the laptop which lay a few inches away on the desk.

"Oh, wonderful! I'll fetch the popcorn," Judy said, rolling her eyes while sitting back tiredly.

A few clicks later, a video loaded up showing a fox with blue eyes and neatly combed, russet fur as he sat staring at the camera, which had presumably been placed atop the monitor of his computer. From his features, Judy would guess that he was roughly near Nick's age, but probably a few years younger. He wore a turquoise, buttoned shirt with white edges, the top two buttons left undone. The gentle grin he displayed was undeniably charming, although the main thing which caught Judy's attention was a white line of fur which ran back from his forehead to the nape of his neck and which had obviously been dyed.

The doe rolled her eyes. Altering the colour of their fur was something which a minority of animals liked to play around with, but, aside from the potential follicle damage, Judy always saw it as a sign of unappealing self-admiration.

The room in the video was the one they had searched, and he was clearly sitting at the same computer station they had investigated.

"Hello everybody! My name is Desmond…"

"Here we go," Nick groaned.

The video lasted for six minutes, during which time Desmond talked vaguely and humorously about current affairs in the city, ranging from digging out holiday snaps of one of Gazelle's tigers to discussing the best restaurants in Misty Boulevard. The video ended with a professional lightning strike logo and music which could only be described as techno-euphoric.

"Well, that was fun," Judy sighed, starting to suspect that she would grow used to the formula of these videos.

Her suspicions were justified. For the next thirty minutes, they did nothing but trawl through similar well crafted videos discussing useless topics. Slick, professional and amusing...but trivial all the same. Beyond learning that the fox clearly spent a great deal of time roaming for news bulletins and special deals to entertain his viewers, nothing else seemed apparent. Until Nick made an observation.

"You know, Carrots, I happen to know Desmond better than you do, so I'm working from an advantage here, but does he seem to be getting jumpier in each video?"

The rabbit flicked her eyes at him, then focused on the screen again. For the next two videos, she paid closer attention to his mannerisms. He did indeed seem to be less at ease than in the earlier ones, and as the dates came closer to the last recording, his fluid paw gestures and laughter seemed more restrained. Every now and again he would glance behind him, as if in the direction of a noise. Once, he noticeably jumped, ears twitching, before settling down and continuing with his monologue.

"Is he normally this excitable?" Judy asked, resting her face on her paw as she leaned on the desk.

"Nope. I don't think this-"

There was a knock on their door, which promptly opened.

"Hey guys."

Both of the partners had their attention drawn away from the screen as Wolford strolled in.

"Hey," Nick smiled, tapping the pause button, secretly relieved to have an opportunity to switch off the videos for now. "How did the hearing with the chief go?"

"Smoothly," Wolford said, leaning against the door and raising a paw to rub his face. For the first time in a while, Nick actually thought he looked over-tired. "Zach will be disciplined. Our investigation will continue as before."

Judy nodded. "Understood. And thank you, Wolford."

"You're very welcome. But for what?" the canid grinned, genuinely confused.

"For putting yourself out for us the way you have been," Nick answered, already knowing what Judy would say. "It means a lot, buddy."

Wolford pushed himself away from the door and stood straight. "Well, I think we could all do with a break. You guys are going to burn out after all the traveling you did."

So much had happened in the day that Nick had almost forgotten it was only that morning when Judy had been suggesting they visit his home run. Life was busy.

The reynard stretched. "We've got about three videos left. Some of them have turned out to be longer than expected."

"You still need a break. Go on, grab some food and call it a day," Wolford smiled. "Not a lot of point if you die from working too hard."

"Done!" Nick beamed, only too relieved to grab at the chance to take a break from the intensity of the day. In truth, he was flagging. Coffee could only do so much.

"That's kind of you," Judy added, "but don't overwork _yourself_ , Wolford. You already do so much."

"Forget about it," he shrugged, waiting for them to collect their belongings. As they passed him in the doorway, he raised a paw slightly. "One idea did occur to me."

Nick rolled his eyes. "I'm glad _you've_ still got some. We're dead beat."

"Quite. But this is it. Your safety was possibly jeopardized by someone foolishly accessing your file." The wolf stepped slowly away from the doorway. "Currently, we don't know for sure that there are no more threats within the ZPD."

"So what are you suggesting," Judy asked, not really paying attention, as she was already thinking about the best restaurant to eat out with Nick for a pleasant evening.

"Make me the one responsible."

"What do you mean?" Nick asked, raising an eyebrow in interest.

Wolford folded his arms. "For now, we limit access of both your files just to me and my passcode."

The rabbit looked at him quizzically. "What would be the point of that?"

He tilted his head to the side. "Responsibility and answerability. If I am the only one who has access and something goes amiss, you'll know exactly who to blame. As I won't be accessing your files though, it will keep out all unwanted snoops until we get this mess sorted."

"Why my file?" the doe asked, frowning.

"Because you're Nick Wilde's partner. Mention would have been made of you in his file, which the gang presumably possess. I wouldn't like them to know anything more about you, be it where you live, when you joined…"

"Understood," she agreed, not feeling it would be a good time to mention that they already _did_ know where she lived. "You okay with that, Nick?"

He exchanged a look with her, then nodded. "Good planning," the reynard said enthusiastically. "You keep the info safe, and if something happens, we can kick your rump for it." He gave a thumbs up to emphasize the last comment.

Wolford sighed, shaking his head. Sometimes, Nick Wilde could be a little too much. "Precisely. But, for now, I'm heading out for dinner. Like you guys, I'm beat."

* * *

The cafe was an unpretentious building on Acacia street. Admittedly, it required more driving to get there than some of the offerings which preyed on the wallets of tired officers exiting the ZPD headquarters after a long shift. Still the place served an olive focaccia designed for sharing, which the partners had previously enjoyed during lunch breaks on long days spent patrolling.

Over the months of their first partnership, they had visited enough cafes for them to produce a video like the ones they had just watched on Desmond's flash drive. Nick's street savviness meant that he could always tell a bargain from a cheap tourist trap, which quickly proved to be a helpful skill. Living in Zootopia, it was easy for residents to forget that tourism was quite the draw, with mammals from the surrounding areas coming to the big city for fortnightly stays. Consequently, the overpriced restaurants received sufficient business to keep their doors wide open.

The fox and rabbit sat at a window table, although it didn't make much difference where they sat in the small corner joint; the floor space was limited and semicircular windows left the entire place open to view.

Nick drummed his fingers on the dented varnish of the tabletop, waiting for Judy to finish staring at the menu. When she sighed, examining it back to front for the fourth time running, he finally reached over gently and took the leaflet from her.

"I think I'd best order, Carrots," he winked. "It seems having too many options sends bunnies into an early midlife crisis."

She smirked and shot him a look, kicking his feet under the table. After a moment, she felt him kick back.

He looked like he was about to make some retort, but his expression became serious instead, a frown appearing. "Judy, I think it's time I..."

The rabbit stared for a moment. "Time for…?"

"I think it's time I try ringing Desmond."

She exhaled. "I thought you didn't want to risk that?"

"I didn't. I was worried." The fox rubbed his eyes with his paws, trying to combat fatigue. "But right now, I'm more worried about what's happened to him. The guy doesn't usually disappear like that. The way he was looking in those videos…"

"...makes you think he's in trouble." Judy finished, nodding understandingly.

"I've got to give it a shot." He retrieved his phone from the pocket of his uniform. With how hungry they were, they hadn't even bothered to change out of their uniforms.

Nick opened up his contacts list, scrolled down to Desmond's name, looked at Judy again for one fleeting moment, then tapped the call icon. He held the iCarrot, waiting for a response.

 _Thirty seconds._

He looked to Judy, concern flashing in his green eyes while he waited.

 _One minute._

A sheep waitress came across, and Judy quietly made their order, having known all along what she wanted. She had only stretched out the choosing to tease Nick.

 _One minute and twenty seconds._

Finally, the call ended without even offering the option of leaving voicemail. Nick's shoulders sagged in disappointment, and he placed the phone on the table.

Judy could see his ears droop a little, while her own detected the slow rate of his breathing. She reached across, taking his paw in hers, inviting him to look up and meet her eyes.

"Let's focus on the good stuff that happened today," she said with a smile.

To his credit, he made an attempt at a sly grin. "You mean like cracking down on Zach?"

Her grip tightened ever so slightly. "That guy…" she muttered. "How does someone get through training and still manage to be a jerk who pays no attention to the rules?!"

Nick shifted in his seat, giving her a wide and charming smile.

She rolled her eyes. "Well, okay. No comment on that."

Their first round of coffee arrived. The sheep placed the two steaming, red colored mugs on the table, giving the fox and rabbit a funny look when she saw their paws clasped together, but moved off without comment.

Judy could see the frustration in Nick's face as he followed the waitress with his eyes, evidently having noticed the way she looked at them. Given that he had been on the receiving end of prejudice his whole life, Judy could only assume his indignation was...on her account.

She cleared her throat. "So, I ordered our favourite dessert. Carrot cake.

The fox pouted, eyes narrowing. " _Our_ favourite?"

"Got you worried there," Judy laughed, glad to have distracted him. "One carrot cake and one blueberry cheesecake."

The fox's wry, cheeky smile returned. "I should never have doubted you."

"Never. Now, here comes the main course!" Judy stated excitedly, the smell of their meal already making her stomach rumble.

Two servings of fries with pine nut salad were placed on the table. Nick threw Judy an admiring look. "Nice thinking."

She winked, reaching for her fork. "You know I have good taste."

"Well, you singled me out, Fluff, so booyah."

Judy shook her head in despair. "Just pass the sauce, you dumb fox."

He bowed graciously, leaned across without even needing to look and snatched the stainless steel sauce container from the adjacent table. His dexterous fingers flipped through the sachets. "Now, would madam care for the ketchup...or the brown sauce." He dropped his voice mysteriously as he spoke.

The doe looked at him, mouth open. The fact that this only made him wiggle his eyebrows at her made him all the more insufferable. The comment took her back to Bunnyburrow, and the time they had shared in her family home.

" _Hot_ sauce," she finally declared, meeting his eyes blankly. There was no good reason he should trick her into throwing some compliments his way.

To her delight, her partner was taken aback by that. But then he leaned a little closer. "Of course. I mean, you think _I'm_ hot, so why not-"

"Nick! Enough," Judy ordered, groaning through the smile on her face as she shoved his muzzle away to his amused laughter.

Just in time, the waitress returned and placed a third plate with tear-and-share focaccia bread in the center of the table. She gave off the same curt atmosphere, sauntering back to the kitchen quickly.

"What's her problem?" Nick grumbled, jerking a thumb in the sheep's direction.

"Eh, she must be new," Judy shrugged. "I haven't seen her here before. She must imagine we're a couple."

Discretely, she stole a glance and could see the ewe whispering to an antelope colleague, the two female animals casting funny looks in their direction. When she turned back to Nick, she could tell that it hadn't passed him by either.

"Wanna give them something to talk about?" Nick asked out of the corner of his mouth.

The tingle which ran down Judy's spine was her rabbit instinct telling her that he was, once again, up to no good.

"Something like…?"

The fox rested his arms on the table, bringing his head forward. "Lean a little closer and I'll tell you."

Judy caught the glimmer in his eye and knew exactly where this was going. And she didn't mind in the slightest.

The rabbit slowly leaned across the table towards his face, stopping when their noses were only a few inches apart. She could see him dart his eyes towards the counter and kitchen area, making sure they were being noticed. Clearly, what he saw met with his approval, as an even wider smile set fire to his white and russet face.

"What did you want to say?" Judy asked quietly, enjoying every moment of their act of defiance.

"Oh," he purred, inching closer until his fur was brushing against hers, "it went something like…"

The moment was shattered by the sound of an instrumental version of one of Gazelle's hits chiming out of his phone where it lay on the table, while the device vibrated noisily. The two friends instantly pulled away, suddenly caught off guard, both visibly frustrated at the sudden disruption.

"Not again!" Judy groaned. It seemed fate conspired against her sharing a moment with her partner.

Nick reached over and picked up the phone, staring at the screen angrily before Judy noticed his expression shift to one of gradual surprise.

"It's...a return call from Desmond."

Judy's face became serious and she sat back, frowning.

"Video or voice?" she asked.

"Voice." Nick glanced around the cafe. His finger hovered over the option to accept the call. He took a deep breath, tapped green, and raised the phone to the side of his head.

The voice came through with slight distortion.

 _"Hello, Nick. Enjoying the heat?"_

The fox went still, frowning. He flicked his eyes at Judy. "Back in a moment," he muttered, standing up and walking for the door.

She watched him go, sensing already that something was wrong. Of course, if the call was sensitive, he wouldn't take it in the cafe while other animals were sitting close. Frustratingly, she couldn't follow him, as they had yet to pay for their orders and the last thing they needed was some stupid waitress thinking they were dodging payment.

But just as soon as that decision came, another thought made her pause. The last time they had been in a cafe together, Nick had been jumped by members of the gang. This whole call could be a trick to lure him outside and away from her. She raised her paw, beckoning for the waitress, who arrived with a degree less scorn on her face now that Nick wasn't sitting there.

"Would you pack this food up for us?" Judy asked hurriedly, rising from her seat. "I think we need to-"

Her comments were cut short when Nick turned and shot her a look. The look in his eyes didn't betray much, aside from insistency on her waiting. Words were not necessary; he clearly didn't want her to follow him yet.

So she waited. Watched him leave the cafe and stand outside, sometimes talking, most often just listening. She reached across and grasped the handle of the coffee mug, raising the drink to her lips. Whatever Desmond was saying, Nick still seemed confused and anxious. Then he moved the phone away from his head, tapped the screen, slowly lowered it and looked vaguely into the distance for a moment. The whole exchange must have taken about a minute and a half, maximum.

The chimes above the door sounded as the fox re-entered the cafe, walking stiffly to their table and flopping down opposite Judy, expression dark.

"Nick?"

He looked up from the table.

"Nick," she smiled, hoping to reassure him in some way. "How did it go? What did Desmond have to say?"

Nick sighed, slumping back and running a paw down his face. "It wasn't Desmond."

Judy stared, confused. Her ears perked as the fox opened his mouth to finish delivering the news.

"It was Jordy." He wrinkled his muzzle as he spoke. "It was Jordy Jerome...and he wants us to meet him tomorrow on Outback Island."

* * *

 **I know you adore that guy.  
**

 **Until next time!**

 **-AF**


	38. Heading South

**Replies to guest reviews:**

 **Edward - I'm very happy to hear that. Now you've got more. ;)**

 **A Fan - Cheers! I appreciate the support.**

 **Newra Sajor - Thanks!**

 **Guest (from Oct 6th) - Nice! That's an awesome fic, and I'm glad you get cop show vibes. Yes, I'll be here until at least the third movie is released.**

 **Newra - UK, and thank you.**

 **Dokusa - I love those pics on DA.  
**

 **Paul - Awesome! Thanks for reading.**

 **NickTheFox - What a generous review. I really appreciate the support. :D**

 **All other guest reviewers - You guys are fantastic.**

* * *

 **Edited by Cimar of Turalis WildeHopps**

 **Chapter Thirty Eight  
**

 **Heading South**

* * *

"Jordy?" the rabbit repeated.

"Jordy," Nick nodded.

She glared at the table, face and ears growing hot. " _Jordy_ …"

"He didn't tell me exactly what it's about, or how he's connected with this lovely mess," he continued, shrugging in frustration. "I didn't expect to hear from him again. Ever."

Judy grabbed her mug with surprising vigor and took a few gulps, pausing momentarily before placing it heavily down on the table again. She locked eyes with him.

"Nick, if _he's_ somehow connected with what's been happening to you-"

"You'll do a lot more this time than cost him his job," the fox finished, a sardonic smirk appearing on his face despite the undesirable nature of the predicament. He pushed himself up from his slump and leaned against the table, idly moving his fork back and forward with his finger, unconcerned about whether it scratched the table surface. "Personally, I wouldn't like to be that hare…"

The table descended into a certain silence; the kind which customarily follows news as unwelcome as it is surprising. The kind which leaches the life from conversations. Neither partner was particularly aware of the shrill chattering still coming from the kitchen. Both brooded. Both tried to avoid flicking their eyes to watch the other for a reaction. In the end, Judy sighed first.

"Do we meet him?" she asked, head rising slightly.

"Yep. It's most likely a trap, but we're running after anything that comes our way. I'd imagine he knows that."

The rabbit's nose brought her attention back to the food which lay almost entirely untouched on the plates. Suddenly, she'd lost her appetite.

"Okay, let's pack this up and go," Judy muttered. With a twist of her body, she dropped off the chair and stood ready to leave the cafe. There was a time for eating and a time for talking. This was a time for privacy. She knew that hearing Jordy's voice again, detecting the tone of superiority that must have rung in his comments even when transmitted through the phone's speakers, would cause painful memories to rise in Nick's mind. It took them back to a place they would rather not revisit. A stifling room, where the shadows were thick and the air tasted of fear, resentment, and betrayal. She had been there once. But since then she had unlatched the muzzle on their friendship. No one would place it back on. Not the gang. Not the ferret. Not Jordy.

After collecting some metallic takeaway boxes from the ewe, Judy walked back to the table. Her paws worked quickly, packing everything up and placing the boxes carefully stacked in a plastic bag, ready for transit. While she did so, her eyes stole glances at Nick. The fox sat quietly for a few seconds, seemingly unaware of what she was doing. When her paw accidentally brushed his as she reached for his plate, green eyes flitted and met hers, soon followed by a grin. Without a word, he helped her pack away their meal, leaving the plates standing neatly atop one another.

"Are we done?" Judy smiled, checking the chairs for anything left behind, satisfactorily finding nothing.

The fox slipped past her and grabbed the car keys from the table, passing them over. "Let's get out of here," he nodded.

Stepping aside to let her past, Nick watched the rabbit stroll to the cafe door, a slight hesitation in her step. She reached for the handle, turning and giving him one uncertain look, nose twitching, before she moved outside, heading for the car.

The way she walked...

That smile of reassurance she had offered him earlier...

He stared at the floor, opening his mouth slightly to inhale, allowing his eyelids to slide closed for a moment. Briefly, pleasantly, the world was dark and she was there. There were no cares, no fears, and no obstacles. He could almost feel the soft touch of her paw in his.

 _Jordy_.

His paw clenched. Empty.

The fox's eyes opened, shining with a new intensity. The touch of her paw was real. It would always _be_ real. He wouldn't let go like last time.

Nick strode towards the door. The sound from the kitchen was the same as before, a mixture of judgemental chattering and the rattling of the till. He pulled the handle towards him, turning to face the counter and kitchen where the ewe was still bustling away.

"And for the record," he shouted, raising his paw to the side of his muzzle, amplifying his voice, "I _LOVE_ that bunny. So chew on that for the night."

Jerking his head smugly, the fox swung out of the cafe, leaving the door wide open, not even waiting to see the dumbfounded expression on the waitress's face as he padded towards the car where Judy was already waiting inside.

A click and a slam later, he was seated in the driver's side, stroking the wheel, feeling it's smooth texture. He waited for her to start a conversation, ears twitching every time he thought she was about to speak. The fox's feet pushed up and down on the pedals, having no effect while the engine was off. After several seconds of this, he frowned, confused by the silence. Then it struck him - had she heard his parting shot to the ewe? He stole a casual glance at the rear view mirror and saw her discreetly trying to watch him out of the corner of her eye. If the smile on her face which was almost successfully hidden was anything to go by, than her keen ears had heard something she liked.

Nick cleared his throat, clicking his seat belt into place. "I think we'd better burn some tarmac."

The doe smiled gently, staring at her paws which were clasped together in her lap. "Nick, we need to talk about tomorrow."

"Okay, so we'll go to your place."

The engine roared into new life as he twisted the key in it's place. He grinned to himself as memories of his time spent in the old van he shared with Finnick filled his mind as quickly as fuel filled the engine. It was the same type of key ignition in both vehicles. _Join the ZPD, they said. Get transponder keys with no turning needed, they said._ He pushed his foot down and pulled away from the pavement.

Judy watched the streetlights glide past the window, the glare reflecting in her amethyst eyes.

The nights were closing in as the year waned. It was dark, the shadows dancing in the beams of the cruiser's headlights. A slight chill caressed Judy's back, a coolness like some sinuous form moving behind her.

Her head shot up.

"Nick, let's go to your place."

"Why? Something wrong?" he said, trying to watch the road.

The doe shook her head. "No, nothing. I…" she bit her lip, trying to think. If ever there was a time to reveal that a ferret from the gang they were after had visited her in her own apartment, as well as had actively threatened her...telling Nick while he was driving, and after learning about Jordy, wasn't the opportune moment. "Your apartment is closer, and I don't think we should waste time on this. Besides," she laughed, "you probably barely spend any time at home as it is."

"Ain't that the truth," he sighed. "Okay, Zootopian Airlines will divert its flight path. One shabby, underwhelming box of an apartment coming up."

* * *

Climbing the stairs leading up to his floor resurfaced memories of their breakup months ago. Surprisingly, it didn't make Judy feel uncomfortable. The certainty of his warm presence beside her was a stronger sensation than the cold days of the past.

The door creaked open, allowing them into the dark interior. The room hadn't changed since Judy last saw it. A flick of the wall switch brought the space into gentle illumination.

Nick waited for her to enter, then closed the door behind her, giving it a slight push, as it always stuck a little. He tossed the keys of the patrol car onto the solid wooden desk in the corner.

"Food first?" he asked, burrowing into the bag and retrieving their meal.

"Pass it here and I'll throw it in the microwave," Judy offered, almost losing balance as he followed her instructions to the letter. Steadying herself under the weight of the bag, the doe walked into his small kitchen area, which contained the sparsest of necessities.

When it came to apartments, she was the luckier of the two. Her residence was pleasant and relatively spacious for a person living alone. His consisted of just the main room upon entry, complete with bed and wardrobe, and two rooms to either side; the kitchen to the right and the bathroom to the left.

"Make yourself at home," Nick called through in a cheery voice.

She smirked and tossed her ears. "You're only saying that so you can get me to make the drinks for you."

His head peeked around the doorway, showcasing a bemused expression. "Madam, I am an officer in the service of the city. I would never rely on civilian help for the completion of my duties."

"Civilian?" she coughed, taking one hot plate of focaccia slices out of the microwave and inserting the other. It had seemed easier to divide the portions up, rather than leave them on the single plate for sharing.

"Civilian, yes, that is correct. You, my bunny" Nick exclaimed, pointing a finger at Judy, "are off duty."

"Nick, do us both a favour and just make the drinks."

He shrugged, sauntered over to the kettle and grabbed two mugs, which he promptly filled with too much instant coffee granules.

"Sugar?"

"No thanks," Judy sighed. "I don't take. Not when it's this late."

"It wasn't a question. It was a term of endearment."

She shot him a coy look, shaking her head in despair. "You foxes…"

"You bunnies," he stated simply, leaning back against the wall, mug in paw and a wide band of smugness stretched across his face.

Judy was an intelligent animal. She knew _too_ well that this apparent levity only thinly masked a reluctance to talk about the troubling information they had received. The tiniest knot of discomfort formed in her stomach as she reached inside the microwave for the second plate. Truth be told, she didn't want to break the levity or be the one responsible for turning her partner's thoughts back to serious concerns. But there really was no choice, as it had to be discussed, and soon.

"Nick," she said, walking over and handing him the plate, "what _is_ the plan?"

Confirming her internal prediction, his casual expression died. He took the plate from her without meeting her gaze.

"I don't know, Carrots." The fox let out a sigh, chest moving slowly. "This could be a trap. I don't know why or how Jordy is involved in this, and I could frankly go the rest of my life without seeing that hare again. But…"

Judy waited patiently for him to finish. She always felt a chill whenever he looked as concerned as he did now. Caring for others was something so indelibly ingrained in her personality that her first instinct was to comfort when she saw discomfort and console when she saw distress. It had made her the favoured sister among most of her siblings, and had meant her many brothers and sisters had put up with even her worryingly wild dreams of becoming a police officer during her most formative years. She raised the coffee to her lips, never taking her gaze off her partner.

"We have no other leads," he finally breathed out. "I think if we don't want to be sitting around for something to happen, we need to do as he asked. Somehow, he has Desmond's phone, which means he _knows_ Desmond. It's not adding up."

"So we travel to Outback," Judy smiled calmingly. The tranquillity was an act; she was as churned up as he appeared, but she felt he needed a calm island in the midst of his mind's turbulent storm.

"So we travel to Outback," he agreed, reaching over for a triangle of focaccia, promptly taking large bites out of the bread.

Judy tried to stop herself from grinning. He probably wasn't even aware of his habit of eating focaccia and pizza slices by starting from the bottom crust upwards, holding onto the tip of the triangle. _She_ had noticed. It never failed to amuse her, not least because he usually then faced a dilemma when it came to wiping his paws from holding the greasy end, as he would never do so on his shirts.

The sound of him noisily slurping from his coffee snapped her out of her thoughts.

"You should really get something to eat," Nick said.

"Huh?" Judy blinked a few times. Apparently, she had been so engaged in her thoughts about him that she hadn't even remembered to eat her own portion of the food.

"What's the matter? Are you fasting or something?" he chuckled. "You know you don't need to. Or were you just too lost in eyeing up this handsome reynard?"

"Nick…" she blushed, raising the mug to her lips in a futile attempt to hide her embarrassment.

He suddenly became serious, expression returning to a more neutral one. "Carrots, I think we should take Wolford with us."

Judy considered for a moment. "So do I. He's been in on this from the start. We could do with his help." She frowned, thinking hard. Lack of information on any case was something which she found highly irksome. "Can you think of any reason why Desmond left in the first place?" the doe enquired, drumming her fingers against her coffee mug.

"Nothing. I'm blank. The gang shouldn't know about him. I was the only one they saw, and the only one who they should be watching. I just can't think of how-"

"Nick…"

"Of how Jordy is tangled up in-"

"Nick," Judy said, causing him to stop mid sentence. She swallowed, tensing, gearing herself up the same way she had learned to do before gruelling sessions in the ZPD academy. This couldn't wait. "There's something I need to tell you."

The reynard fixed his sights on her, breathing gently. He was used to reading her body language by now. If there was one thing he could do well, long before even meeting her, it was deciphering the emotions of others. Her discomfort was as clear to him as if she had stated it. So before the rabbit could begin, the fox held up his paw. "Wait. Judy, just give me a sec first. I need to tell you something, and I need you to listen."

She began to shake her head, opening her mouth to try again.

"Please Judy."

"No Nick, I need-"

"Please," he repeated. His insistence paid off - the doe partner nodded her assent, even if her shoulders slumped a little.

"Okay," he said quietly, placing his paws together. "You're worried about what might happen. Ah-shh!" he raised a finger to his lips, silencing her protest. "I know you are, understand? A lot has happened to the both of us. But I _promise_ you, Judy, no one will ever touch you. I _will_ keep you safe. A-and if you're ever threatened, these guys will have to come through _me_ first. Got it? I won't let anything happen to you. I've got your back, always, just like when Bellwether tried to kill us."

She stared at him, mouth slightly open. This wasn't what she wanted. He had acted impulsively in the past. How would he react to this?

"It'll be me before you, rabbit," he smiled affectionately. "If anyone tries to-"

"Nick, I know," she stated hurriedly, trying to stop her voice from cracking. She coughed it off, forcing her emotions back into place, trying to weld her torn desires together into some solid decision. Her eyes felt moist, but she refused to give in. It was all wrong. If he knew about the ferret, there would be no telling what he might do. Something loving. Something dangerous. Reckless love; the kind that would get him killed.

"Okay, Carrots?" he grinned.

Her reply seemed to be delayed. For a moment, he was worried that he had failed to put her at ease. He had tried his hardest to comfort her and take away her worry, meaning every word of his promise. In some ways, his sincerity these days surprised even him. After years of dishonesty, one might expect his old ways to linger, but his words hadn't merely been calculated to impress, they were heartfelt.

The rabbit smiled weakly."Yes, Nick...thank you."

"See? Don't we just make the best team?" the fox laughed, relief washing over him like cool water. "Now it's your turn."

Judy looked to the floor, brushing her arm with her paw. "I...just wanted to say the same, Nick. Me before you when it comes to danger," she said seriously. "We'll work at keeping each other safe."

"Now _that_ , my long-eared friend, sounds like a deal," he winked, although he looked hesitant. "Are you sure that's all you had to say, Carrots?"

"Yes, just that."

"Is something up?" he pried.

"No," she replied shakily.

He turned his head slightly, ears twitching intently. After all the time they had spent together, he wasn't so easily fooled when something was on her mind. In the end, he decided to leave off on the point. Whatever the reason for her reluctance, she would tell him when she was ready.

The room returned to silence once more. The only movement came from Nick, who eventually crossed one leg in front of the other.

"I really think you should eat now, Judy."

With a nod, she acquiesced. The next few minutes were ones without conversation, as the fox and the rabbit polished off the remaining food from their prematurely abandoned outing. They didn't bother sitting at the small, cheap table which was tucked in the corner and only had room for one. From the layers of dust, Judy surmised that he didn't eat here very often, spending most of his time outdoors. It echoed how the fox had lived with no concept of 'home' or family life for years. This was no crowded family farm. There were no squabbling brothers and sisters. There was just him. She didn't know exactly how long he had lived on these premises, but the occasional odd looks he gave her whenever she asked about his lodgings implied that the arrangements for the previous few years had been no more inviting.

Too much time in the past had been wasted with similar evasive glances, and those glances had become characteristic of their relationship for the first few months of partnership, while affection did its silent work without waiting for permission or the approval of society. The hardest part of their falling out had been his reluctance to fix her in his gaze even after he had returned to the ZPD, as if doing so would be dangerous. As if the simple action would further the pain of separation. Slowly, just like the earliest signs that friendship between a newly graduated bunny cop and a hardened trickster might be possible, the fleeting glances had become less fleeting, and contact had become more confident, turning from quick glimpses to lingering looks.

And now there were new looks. _Fresh_ looks. Looks that wouldn't turn away. Bold looks, like the way he watched her now. His eyes, green and glimmering, returning to hers, catching her light. Reluctantly, he closed his lids just before the length of their eye contact became impossible for them to maintain without comment.

He placed the plate on the table to the side of him, tearing himself away from their moment together. "Carrots, it's getting late," Nick sighed. "Come on. I'll take you home."

He brushed past her, letting his tail slide along her calf as if by accident, knowing without needing to look that this would bring a smile to her face.

It had done more than that. This time, it made her heart race.

Then, just as quickly, her ears fell. Judy didn't want to go back, not when the ferret could be waiting for her. Until they found out what was happening, where Desmond was, and where the files he possessed were kept, her apartment was as dangerous a place to be as hanging above Mr Big's 'icing' chamber after angering the shrew.

"Nick," she said, catching up with him just as he began to slip a black jacket over his ZPD shirt.

"Yes, Carrots?" he smiled, pulling the jacket tight as he reached for the door handle.

"I don't want you to drop me back at my place."

The fox frowned, letting go of the handle while staring at her.

Judy looked around the apartment, feeling as if she was about to ask something selfish. Worse, she had to hatch up some excuse to cover up the _real_ reason behind her request. Life did have a way of placing her in situations she didn't want to be in, it seemed.

She swallowed. "It's late and...I mean, it's nearly midnight, and it would just be easier for us to leave in the morning if...umm…" she trailed off, restarting. "Can I ask you a favour? Do...do you mind if I stay here tonight?"

He looked taken aback at first, saying nothing for a couple of seconds. Perhaps he suspected that something wasn't right. But then, slowly, a generous smile crept upon his face as he nodded. "Okay Judy."

"I'll sleep on the floor in the kitchen," she offered.

"You will _not_ ," he said, shaking his head. "As luck would have it, there's a room two doors down which is not just empty, but open. Well," he walked over and rummaged through one of his drawers, "it _will_ be open. The elephant couple who lived there once asked me to babysit their grandkid, so I needed a spare key. They moved out two years ago and overlooked asking for the key back," he winked.

"You've haven't had new neighbors in two years?" Judy asked in surprise.

"It's the reason I chose this place Carrots. It's quiet. No one looks into what you're doing. I was a hustler, remember?" He stepped away, turning a silver key in his paw. "So, I'll sleep in there. You can have my bed. Now," he dropped onto his paws and knees, scrabbling around under the bed and drawers in succession, "I know I've got sheets for me to take. I _think_ I've got some clean sheets somewhere so I can change the bed as well. Those have been on about two days…"

"Nick," she smiled, placing her paws on her thighs and bending forward, "I think I can live."

The fox stared up at her. For once, _she_ had the high ground. He grinned warmly, jumping to his feet and clapping his paws together. "Sure. Well, I'll grab my stuff and scoot." He moved to the bed, carefully smoothing down the sheets and fluffing the pillows as best as he could before stepping back to admire his work, evidently pleased with himself.

"Thank you, Nick," Judy said, shaking her head in gratitude. "You're the best friend a bunny could need. Just…" she hesitated, sucking in breath and clasping her paws together without being aware of the motion, "...always be my partner, okay?"

Nick turned around, arms filled with a bundle of sheets and pajamas. He gave her a curious look, tilting his head just a little. In the light of the room, his soft fur seemed to glow with amber warmth. "The best two cops around, is that what you mean?" he asked silkily. He didn't wait for an answer, walking to the door and leaving Judy beaming as she watched him go.

She walked to the door, waiting there as he opened the apartment further down the corridor. A flopping sound told her that he had deposited his collection of fabrics on the floor inside. After a few moments, he returned, meeting her where she stood.

"Time to tuck in, bunny," he grinned. "I think it's lights out. We've got a long day tomorrow."

"I know." Her purple eyes looked into his. She felt cared for... _needed_. "I want to say something, Nick."

"Go right ahead."

She grinned, then stretched upwards, ears falling back. The fox didn't ask any questions. His eyelids closed as he bent just a little, until their lips met. Raising a paw, he cupped her chin affectionately, allowing the moment to last just a little longer than it otherwise would have, causing Judy to smile into the kiss.

They moved apart slowly, basking in each other's affection. He reached down and took her paw, giving it a slight squeeze before letting go. The rabbit, finally blushing, couldn't help but love the feeling. Both understood now, as they stared into the other's eyes, that even though things between them weren't _exactly_ where they had been before the 'incident', they were slowly, trustingly, getting to that point again.

"Catch some sleep Judy," Nick soothed.

She stepped back into his apartment, moving to the bed. With a flick of the sheets, she climbed in. The stay hadn't been planned, so she had no choice but to sleep in her uniform, which caused a moment's worry at how wrinkled it would be in the morning. It didn't matter though. She pulled the sheets up, throwing a glance at the doorway where Nick still stood.

"Goodnight, partner," he said gently, reaching across and clicking the switch on the wall. The room fell into darkness. Judy didn't take her gaze away as he closed the door. She heard his faint footfalls make their way to the other room.

She felt like she must be glowing. Her small form snuggled into his bed. The sheets smelled of him - that unmistakable musky scent of fox. Once upon a time, like most mammals, she might have found it overpowering. Now, it made her feel safe. Protected. Even, she smiled to herself as sleep began to take over, at home.

Several meters away, divided by only a few walls, Nick stood, barely noticing the empty and dark room which lay in front of him. There were no working lights, but his night vision was sufficient. The night wouldn't be comfortable. It was true that this was a spare room, but he hadn't mentioned that the elephants had taken all the furniture with them when they left, save for a chest of drawers. No matter; the drawers were large enough for him to sleep inside, and nearly as big as his own bed at that.

Tugging on the bottom drawer, he opened it and spread his sheets inside, making it as hospitable as possible. A few moments later, he had changed into pajamas and lay inside, pulling the sheets around him closely. His body shuddered. The heating had gone with the tenants. Regardless, a smile tugged at his face when he remembered the kiss he and Judy had just shared. It drifted away just as quickly when he turned on his side, thinking of everything that had happened lately, and other things which still might. He had made a promise. _Nothing_ would happen to his bunny, and he would keep her safe at _any_ cost.

* * *

The next day was worked to a tight schedule. After rising, Nick quickly packed away his sheets. He took care to close the drawer, locking the door to the room as he left. He didn't want Judy to see how he had slept and give her anything more to worry about. Allowing her a few extra minutes, the fox finally knocked on the door to his room, waiting patiently until she opened it. The rabbit looked refreshed, while he mostly had to stifle the yawns that threatened to escape his muzzle.

Once they had collected their belongings, they took turns getting washed in Nick's bathroom. Rather than dressing in uniform, Nick took the same clothes he had when Judy first met him. A fox in ZPD garb was a target, but there was no reason for the gang to recognize his casual getup as being that of any specific fox. Additionally, there was something to be said for comfort dressing; his old clothing still made him feel at ease.

The partners headed out, taking the cruiser. This time, Nick let Judy drive while he phoned Wolford, telling their colleague only the most basic details, as they really knew very little at this stage. It took no effort to convince the wolf to accompany them. Neither partner needed to comment on it, but they were both relieved to have the backup after the week they had just experienced.

They stopped briefly at Judy's apartment, allowing her to change just as Nick had. The doe opted for a light grey shirt with lavender ends to the sleeves, while a pair of dark pants completed the look. Taking a quick glance around her apartment, it appeared as though nothing had been touched. Did that mean the night would have been safe and her caution and worry had been an overreaction? Regardless, she decided it had still been the better choice to avoid unnecessary risks. Besides, it had been a comforting and precious feeling slowly awakening with a sense of complete safety in a room so connected with him. The generosity hadn't been lost on her. Once again, he was allowing her past his defenses, and letting her know how much her friendship meant to him.

Just as the sun was beginning to cast rays of fire over the spires of Zootopia, their car stopped outside the ZPD headquarters. Impressively, Wolford was already waiting for them, arms crossed and grey fur catching the breeze, despite having only been informed minutes earlier of the plans. After some deliberation, given that the cruiser was only designed for two, he consented to climb into the back, leaning forward against the dividing grid so that he could speak with them, cutting off Nick before he could even make one snarky remark about the wolf sitting where criminals usually did

Naturally, the better part of twenty minutes was spent explaining the call to the canid, mainly because he insisted on asking them repeatedly about the precise wording of Jordy's exchange. This task fell exclusively to Nick, having been the only one involved in the conversation with the hare. By the end of the inquisition, the reynard was showing signs of frustration. Thankfully, no sharp words were spoken, and Wolford was finally satisfied, leaning against the back of the cruiser's interior and folding one leg across the other.

The plan was simple; complexity was impossible when the information was so limited. Jordy had said very little other than telling Nick to meet him on Outback. A few transport options were open to them, but all three officers agreed to travel by ferry. Departures across Lionsgate waterway to Outback Island were regular and affordable.

It was still early morning when Judy parked the cruiser near the waterfront of Savanna Central. She glanced over at Nick. It wasn't something she had told him yet, but despite the worry they faced together, she was actually looking forward to the trip. In all the time she had been in Zootopia, there were still many places she had never seen, Outback Island being one of them.

"You ready, partner?" Judy winked.

She received a grin in return.

"As I'll ever be, Fluff."

* * *

The world swayed gently from side to side. It hadn't taken long to decide on taking Pier Pressure as their transport choice, as the ferry boat was both cheap and inviting, and offered a discount to emergency responders such as themselves. Its white hull, complimented by yellow vertical lines painted all the way across either side, created an appealing visual display, reflecting the light of the sun.

It was only a one mile crossing, but time enough to confine Wolford to a passenger chair in the main seating area. Apparently, the officer wasn't used to travelling by boat, and queasiness had settled in quickly, along with a slight unsettling of his stomach. Judy had spent a few minutes fussing over the canid, but every offer she made in an attempt to help was quickly brushed aside as unnecessary, even as the wolf appeared to grow sicker by the minute. She grabbed a small bag and, reluctantly, left him to sit in a corner by himself, cradling his forehead in his paws while he murmured about why the city couldn't just simply make a bridge to the island.

Walking out from the covered interior towards the front deck, Judy stepped out onto the spacious area, eyes sparkling at the sight. The slatted wooden floor was smoothed to perfection, and the railings, though tall enough for elephants and giraffes, had enough room in between bars for smaller mammals like herself to see the vast, deep blue ocean beyond. Horizontal bars had been fitted along for the safety of animals of all sizes. Her eyes scanned the area, resting on a figure whose russet fur provided stark contrast to the monochrome railings. For a moment, she almost wondered whether she should disturb him. The stoop of his frame as he leaned his arms against the lower railing, gazing out on the coastal vista, implied that his mind was occupied. The image was one she wanted to remember, sneakily capturing the moment with her phone's camera before approaching her partner

Gently, quietly, with the sea breeze caressing her fur, she made her way to his side. He didn't look down, perhaps unaware that she was present. However, the touch of her paw against his arm brought his attention round to her, and he tilted his head just enough to look at her from the corner of his eye.

"Hey," she smiled.

"Hey," he replied, his tone sounding distant.

"You holding up okay?" Judy grinned, gently stroking his arm. "Aren't getting seasick are we?"

"Well, the ship hasn't sunk and my stomach isn't complaining, so I think we'll be fine," he winked, tapping his foot against the deck.

She leaned against the railing next to him. The view was mesmerizing. It would only be ten minutes until they arrived on Outback, and she was gaining a better sight of the sub-district. A colourful northern coast lay before them, the sparkling blue waters washing across a white sandy beach where she could already make out the shapes of bathers and surfers. Beyond the beach, the buildings looked similar to those of Savanna Central. From what little she knew, the place was a tourist spot; an exotic and sandy escape close to home for the residents of Zootopia, and much more reasonably priced than flights to Pawaii. It suited those mammals with larger wallets, who still had enough frugality to mean that they didn't want to spend it all.

Almost without being conscious of the movement, Judy had been shifting closer to Nick. Now, she realized, they were touching sides. She glanced across, wondering if he had even noticed. The fox never looked down at her, and at first she thought he had wandered back into his thoughts again, but then, as if he had been reading her thoughts, she felt his tail brush her legs like the previous night. The rabbit stole another look at him, and this time, couldn't help but smile, seeing a grin on his face which hadn't been there before.

"Nick?"

"Mm?"

"Have you been to Outback before?"

"As a matter of fact, Carrots," he said, straightening while stretching his arms in front of him, "I have. It must be, oh, ten, fifteen years ago now, but I used to do some...err... _economic endeavors_ right over there. The beach life is something to experience. You know, the amount of people who accept you as a lifeguard just because you toss on a t-shirt and shades! I collected donations for the lifeguard trust."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," he coughed, "it wasn't one of my better swings. But the sand is gorgeous and being on the beach beats making pawpsicles in Tundra town during the middle of winter."

I could imagine," Judy laughed, growing accustomed to ignoring some of his past ' _economic endeavors_ ', as Nick was wont to call them. "Maybe we could go there together sometime, you know, when we aren't getting chased by gang members or meeting with annoying hares." She nudged his side, grinning as the fox laughed easily.

"Sure! When we have the luxury, I'll take you there, Fluff. Although," he smirked, "I think you just want to see me in swimming trunks..."

"What?!" Judy shook her head, blushing worse than before. "No, I never-"

"You naughty bunny," Nick grinned, ruffling her ears. "You heard me say 'lifeguard' and now you want to see if I know CPR, is that it? Maybe practice a little mouth to mouth now, hmm?"

"Nick, stop!" she giggled, moving back and slapping his paws away, stroking her ears out as they grew more heated.

"Want me to be your guide to the island?" The excitement on his face strongly suggested that he had already made the decision for her. "So, Outback Island is this delightful little joint where the marsupials of Zootopia decided to take up shop. The story goes that it used to be a swampy, marshy place, so they made something of it. And not just _something_. Sure, the city is fine, but you want the sea life? Barbecues? Fresh air and a comfortable climate? There we go!" he waved, as if trying to sell something.

"It comes in a portable size too," he continued. "Two miles by two miles, and not a slum in sight. The economy is based on tourism, catering and attractions. Want something yummy? They'll cook up to serve any diet from any district, and the south coast is even _wilder_." By now he was positively glowing from anticipation. "High waves and raging currents make for some legendary surfing points. Athletes for the Zoolympic games have trained there, and they win the gold nearly every time."

Judy smiled, actually enjoying the voluntary hustle. She wasn't surprised that the fox had been so successful in his cons - he wore charisma like a shirt.

"And when it rains? They've got some of the best shopping sites in the city. Day long escapes for the kids? Why not try the Savage Garden on the east coast?" He noticed Judy's confused expression when he mentioned savagery. "Oh, it was named before the...anyway. There you have it! Outback Island - shining, shimmering, and splendid."

His eyes glinted dangerously again. "There's also a nice secret tucked away on the east side. A tiny, isolated beach where young couples have been known to..." his voice dropped to a secretive whisper, "...elope."

Judy kept her head down, for fear that even making eye contact would be perilous right then.

"And where do we need to go?" she coughed, turning to lean her back against the railing.

"Well, my _cute_ little bunny" he continued with a devious grin. "To get to that beach, all we have to do is run…"

He stopped when Judy's paw whacked his side, and he noted in amusement that her ears were now fully red and he could even make out the blush underneath the fur of her cheeks.

"Not... _that_. To Jordy's…" she exclaimed, though Nick couldn't help but notice her shy grin.

"All I've got is his address," the fox stated. "He said he lives at 42 Wallaby Way. It's just across from P. Sherman avenue, down in the Cydnee district. I think it's more south side, if I remember correctly."

The doe nodded. She reached down for the bag beside her and pulled out two bottles of squash, handing one to Nick.

"Judy, I know I've got to ask this," the reynard sighed, sliding the bottle against the railing and clipping off the cap, "but what happened to Jordy after I…left you."

The reminder stung, but Judy ignored the discomfort, as Nick had every right to know what had happened after their break up.

"When you left, Nick, there were two options open to Jordy. He should have received severe disciplinary action for testifying to an event he wasn't in a state to remember. Instead, Bogo offered him the option of simply resigning."

Nick scowled, turning and leaning his back against the railing just as she had.

"Bogo should have pressed the issue," he muttered.

"Nick, the chief did it to protect you. If he had reported Jordy for gross misconduct, he would have had to explain what event it involved, who was connected...and where you were. You had gone. You were absent without leave."

The fox nodded slowly, sighing. "You're right, I should be grateful for that. It was a difficult time for everyone. Does Wolford know all about what happened?"

"Aside from a few...personal details, yes, yes he does."

"I didn't want to dig up the past this way. Not after what happened between us," he muttered unhappily.

"It's behind us, Nick," Judy smiled warmly, taking his paw in hers.

He returned the smile, but perhaps a little less warmly.

"Yeah," he agreed, looking out to the approaching bay, face serious. "Yeah, all that's behind us for good."

* * *

Upon disembarking from the ferry, Nick, Judy, and a slightly staggering Wolford, paid for a taxi service to the address provided. It would cost, but the ZPD would cover the fare in the long run. Nick and Judy opted for chauffeur treatment, while Wolford took the front seat. The antelope driving stared intensely at the wolf, as if making sure he wouldn't retch all over his vehicle, before taking off down the road.

Judy found the island to be just the way her partner had described it. The pristine streets contained a diversity of mammals, but there was a stronger presence of marsupials roaming the sidewalks. They weren't a sight exclusive to the island, but in all the time Judy had spent in Savanna, she had only seen a kangaroo twice, at the most. She wouldn't call it a phobia, but she did have a vivid fear of one landing on her. They didn't seem the best at gauging where they were going to land after their impressive hops.

"So, you guys been here before?" the antelope asked in an accent which placed him as a resident.

"No," Wolford said, apparently feeling more himself but not inviting any further conversation on that point.

"Great stuff!" the antelope laughed, undeterred. "I would especially recommend the Red Center. It's the finest shopping complex in the whole of Zootopia!"

"Thanks," Nick nodded. "We'll keep it in mind."

"We're passing it right this blessed moment, guys and gals."

Judy glanced out of the car window. As they passed, she saw a huge building in the center of an open circle of flat ground, free from other structures. The complex reminded her of a natural mound, but the way the sun glinted off its smooth shell told her that it was made of red tinted glass, almost looking like sandstone. Although no cars seemed to be allowed directly near it, the area outside was crowded with shoppers. It was difficult to guess, but it looked like it must be at least ten floors high.

"That's Red Center?" Judy asked, glancing at Nick.

"Yep," the fox stated nonchalantly "And it _is_ the best place where you could hope to lose your cash. No doubts there."

"It's enormous…"

"No," he grinned, rubbing his fist into her side gently, "you're just a very small bunny."

Judy leaned against her partner slightly, not failing to notice the interested looks she got from the cab driver as he checked his mirror. To her surprise, his eyes showed amusement, rather than disapproval. She smiled to herself, taking Nick's paw in hers.

For a second, Nick looked self conscious. It wasn't helped by the smile he could swear was growing on Wolford's snout. To be fair, the canid then engaged the driver in conversation, perhaps calculated to give the two friends a moment without comment. The wolf really was quite perceptive, something that the fox was becoming quite grateful for.

As the journey progressed, Judy could feel Nick's body tensing. This was going to be difficult for them, and they both knew it. Jordy was the strongest link to the incident which nearly broke their relationship, and almost destroyed Nick entirely. He wasn't someone either of them cared to see again, yet here they were, forced to meet the one mammal, besides maybe Bellwether, who had come closest to spoiling their friendship.

The rabbit placed her paw on Nick's chest. He didn't look down, but she could feel his breathing slowing. The thump of his heart settled to a regular pace. Eventually, he reached up to her paw and gently moved it away.

"Better listen to Wolford," he whispered to her.

She kept her voice as low as his.

"What did he say?"

"Wolford said," the lupine replied from the front, causing both of them to jump, "that we're nearly there, according to our remarkable driver."

True to the forecast, the vehicle slowed to a halt within a few seconds. Nick didn't hesitate, but unclipped his seatbelt and pushed open the door, stepping out into the open air.

The buildings were less closely placed on this street, with room for perhaps another dwelling between each one. Instead, the gaps were mainly untended grass patches. The building directly in front of them was relatively nondescript - a grey walled single story bungalow. The paving leading up to the doorway was clean, but the drain pipe just to the side of the large window closest to the entrance was hanging lopsided, with stains of dampness on the roughcast wall.

Judy was beside him before Nick even registered that she had left the car.

"Well, here we are," she sighed, sounding as if there were ten other places she would rather be.

"Come on," Nick muttered. "Let's get this over with."

As they began to approach the bungalow, they heard Wolford exiting the car.

"You two go on ahead," he said. "I'll collect the bags."

Nick barely paid attention. His mind was already focused on the approaching encounter.

No matter how much reluctance he felt inside, they still found themselves standing outside the plain brown door. He looked at Judy.

"You want me to-" she began. Her offer was cut off by the sound of the door juddering open. The noise made her ears hurt. Clearly, the door needed a good oiling.

"About time, chums."

He hadn't changed. The hare was the same one they both remembered. He stood with his arms folded, wearing a grey cargo shirt and black trousers, while his brown eyes scanned between the two of them. One ear bent down while the other stood straight. It was difficult to say whether if it was a smile or a smirk which covered his features, but neither made for a welcoming sight.

"Jordy," Nick said flatly, his disliking for the ex-colleague as detectable in his tone as it was on his face.

"Long time," the hare said, pausing to let the implications of the comment sink in as he pulled the door half-closed behind him. "I trust you've both been well?"

"Of course," Judy said coldly. "And yourself?"

"Eh," he stretched, placing his paws behind his head and breathing in. "I've been catching up on some fresh sea air." He closed his eyes slowly. "Better quality. It beats the riffraff of the city…"

Nick clenched his jaw. "Buddy, what do you want?"

The hare's eyes opened again. "I want to talk, mate. Have we got a helluva lot to talk about..."

"Fine. We'll talk. Show us inside and-" Judy began.

"Who's the wolf?"

Nick and Judy turned to look back at the road. The taxi was departing, and Wolford was walking up the paving towards them, carrying their bags.

"You remember Wolford?" Nick said. "We brought him along. He's helping us on a case."

" _Your_ case?" Jordy asked pointedly.

"My case."

"Wolford. Yeah...now that you mention it," Jordy whistled. He stepped out slightly from the door and reached out his paw in greeting as the canid dropped the bags just a few feet away.

"Good to see you," the hare started to say in greeting.

His words never fully made it out of his mouth as Wolford, upon reaching him, swung his fist so hard into the hare's face that the crack of impact knocked him not just backwards, but straight into the door, which promptly opened, letting him drop to the floor of his bungalow in a heap.

Judy's mouth fell open a fraction of a second faster than Nick's.

Wolford continued walking, climbing the two steps to the doorway. He neatly stepped over Jordy, looking either side of the small home.

"The bloody hell is wrong with you?!" Jordy shouted, struggling to sit up, cradling a bleeding nose. "That was assault!"

As he passed, Wolford's tail smacked the hare square in the face, knocking him down to the floor again. "It certainly was," the lupine agreed, barely looking down before walking out of sight into the neighboring room. "Now, who wants a drink?" he called behind him.

Judy stared up at Nick, squinted to see his expression in the sunlight. When she managed to focus, she saw that all shock was gone. It had been a long, long time since she had seen him looking so smug.

And she _loved_ it.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I do hope you enjoyed that. Is there a demand for more punches? Punch counter, anyone? Aaaanyway...**

 **There just might have been some more Easter Eggs in this chapter, so do let me know if you caught any upon viewing or re-viewing.**

 **And speaking of reviewing, scroll down now. You will see a box. This box loves people writing in it. Please write a review in it and make its life happier.**

 **Until next time, guys!**

 **-AF**


	39. Rainfall in Paradise

**Note:**

 **I am so sorry to you guys for keeping you hanging on this story. Life has a marvelous way of suddenly becoming busy and throwing a hundred things at me, but I will strive to get these out faster. A month is too long in my book (literally! Get it? Because...anyway). The one thing I can promise all of you though is this - I will** _ **never**_ **just abandon this fic. I fervently hope it doesn't happen, but were I ever to be forced to leave it, I would post a cancellation notice for you all. No notice and you can trust that the fic rolls onwards. But the good thing is, I can't imagine it ever coming to that. You've got me for the long haul, guys and gals!**

 **One other point before we begin this broadcast; Kastraz (that amazing artist who did the cover art for me) has finished a five page comic based on a scene from this fic! You can find it over on my DeviantArt profile - Anglo-Falcon (with the hyphen). I would be delighted if you feel like checking it out, and if you are as impressed by her work as I am, make sure to send her some love via private messaging there.**

 **As usual, there are a number of elusive Easter Eggs in this chapter, and (again) like usual, I won't tell you where they are. Do let me know if you puzzle them out though.**

 **Finally, a major announcement. This story has now passed 200,000 views! We currently sit at 211,721 (to be precise), and I cannot thank you all enough! I'm bowled over, humbled, gratified and energized, which is a long way of saying cheers guys!**

 **With that, let's get on with the chapter, which happens to be the longest to date!**

* * *

 **Edited by Cimar of Turalis WildeHopps**

 **Chapter 39**

 **Rainfall in Paradise**

An itching silence fell upon the cramped interior of Jordy's bungalow. No one had said a word since Wolford's assault on the hare, and the two partners still remaining outside had waited for their ex-colleague to clamber to his feet, steadying himself against the flaking and faded walls of his modest dwelling. His paw still covered his smarting nose, a sticky red liquid seeping through his fingers while he narrowed his eyes at them. He stretched himself to his full height, stumbled once and slipped into a side room. The sound of running water reached Nick's keen ears, carrying the message that Jordy would be out of the picture for a few minutes so he could clean himself up.

The fox snorted, shooting Judy another approving half-smirk before waltzing through the doorway with an eloquent bounce to his step that spoke volumes for his satisfaction and high spirits. She couldn't help shaking her head with a slight smile of her own, although it was shrouded with the faintest shade of guilt. Sighing, the rabbit took the remaining steps and entered the building shortly behind her friend.

They went the same way as Wolford, passing through the doorway on the right and entering into a small kitchen area. The lupine was already laying out mugs on a cream-coloured plastic kitchen counter. The rising hiss of a kettle in the far corner filled the room, although it was the scent which struck Nick most of all. The place smelt of liquid cleaner and damp towels, a drab fabric specimen slouched over a nearby chair being the most likely perpetrator of the aroma. Despite this, giving credit to the devil, Nick had to admit that the room was actually pretty tidy, certainly a few degrees better than his own apartment. This realisation did _not_ leave a pleasant taste in his mouth. Aside from the worktop where Wolford was busying himself, there was a wooden table, three chairs - something which caught Nick's attention but was quickly brushed off as unimportant - and a washing machine and fridge stuffed into the far left corner. The washing machine was currently boasting its usefulness and joined the kettle in a domestic chorus.

"Coffee?" Wolford asked, glancing their way for a moment. His expressive eyes revealed an undercurrent of lingering satisfaction over the encounter at the doorway just minutes earlier.

Judy hesitated. "Do you think we should ask?"

"Let's play this the nice way," Nick sighed, leaning out into the corridor. "Hey! Jordy, can-"

His shout was cut short as he found himself only inches away from the hare's face. Jordy frowned, frustration creasing his expression for a moment while he patted down damp spots on his shirt.

"Sorry," Nick grinned, not meaning it. "Do you mind if we make ourselves some refreshments? It's been a long journey."

"Sure, chum. What's mine is yours." Jordy said, letting the statement hang as if there was an extra meaning to it and catching Nick's eye for a second longer than was comfortable. He then slid past and into the room to join them, awkwardly taking a place alongside Judy, who shuffled a few inches away, keeping her eyes looking forward. The hare leaned against the windowsill without regarding the doe.

"Oh, it's okay,"Nick stated unnecessarily and grinned at Wolford while pointing at the hare. "He said it's okay. As you were."

Wolford just gave him a wry smile and went back to his preparation. The conversation died before it began; no one in the room made any comment on what happened at the front door. It was probably for the better, as Jordy's expression and crossed arms suggested that his pride was throbbing as badly as his nose. Judy found that her whole attention could be diverted to focusing on the sound of traffic passing in the street outside. It was remarkable how interesting mundane observations became when the situation was stressful or embarrassing enough to warrant fascination in such otherwise trivial nonsense.

"Now," Wolford stated, handing a mug of coffee to Nick and Judy each, then passing a third to Jordy, "I suggest we use the time we have effectively with you telling us why you interrupted _my_ daily shift to bring us out on an excursion to this 'magazine ad' district."

Jordy snorted, but quickly lowered his gaze when Wolford met it, nodding as he took the mug.

"I'll get to that," he sighed, a slice of bitterness evident in his voice. If he had been impartial to Wolford during his time with the ZPD, today had certainly not seen steps towards more overt cordiality. The wolf didn't seem concerned, and simply walked across the room to the fridge, popping the magnet-covered door open to scan the shelves within for any morsel to eat. He couldn't help noticing that among the mixture of tourist magnets there was a photo of a couple of hares standing beside a shoreline. It was too warped by kitchen condensation to make out who they were, so the canid returned his attention to the shelves. Satisfied by what he saw, he reached down and retrieved a carton of orange juice.

"Do you mind?" he asked the hare, sloshing the liquid as he shook the carton in his general direction.

"Be my guest," Jordy responded, a hint of his customarily aloof smile returning; he didn't like to be down for long. "In fact, it's a treat to see all of you again. Especially you, Nick. I know you have a habit of disappearing, so I'm glad you could make it here." The hare coughed into his paw. "Why don't you all take a seat? This will require a little explaining."

All three officers glanced at the chairs, the same thought passing through each of their minds.

Jordy rolled his eyes, walking to lean his back against the wall. "Don't worry; _I'll_ stand. Just keep in mind that I'm not on trial here. Let's all attempt to keep this moderately professional, eh? I know not all of-"

Wolford took in a deep breath, raising the glass to his lips and sipping the citrus juice, his eyes giving a rapier slash at the hare for the briefest of seconds. It was enough to parry the incoming barbed comment.

Jordy coughed again, squaring his shoulders. "Cooperation, is what I mean. Not holding grudges. You know - be a mammal."

Nick considered this, then nodded smoothly, setting his jaw. "Okay, so let's get down to business. What do you want, why'd you call us here, and, if you would be so very generous as to answer, how come you have Desmond's phone? Start with those, and it'll be like Gazelle's concert all over again."

"And what have you been doing with yourself?" Judy asked, her tone a little softer than Nick's.

The hare took a long sip from his coffee, deliberately stretching out the time, letting them wait for his response. When he finally finished, he tilted his head to the side slightly and smirked. "What have I been doing with myself? Oh, just fixing together a few things to keep the payslips rolling in. Nothing outlandish. Thanks for asking, Miss Hopps."

Judy raised an eyebrow at this. "Miss Hopps?"

"Well, I trust you can't already be Mrs-"

"Jordy," Wolford sighed, placing his glass on the wooden table while rubbing his eyes with his paw, moving a few steps towards the hare without looking at him directly. "I think we would like to hear the details now."

With a sniff, Jordy took a further gulp of his coffee. Or at least, he tried to. Mid-gulp, Wolford calmly reached out and curled his fingers around the mug.

"Ah-ah," the lupine said, shaking his head and firmly taking the drink from the hare. "Talk first, if you please."

To say that the expression he received in response to stealing the hare's drink was dark would have been an understatement - it was the apex of resentful looks. However, there was enough intimidated caution in Jordy's expression that the desired result was still attained, and Wolford knew it. He stepped back a pace, giving the hare some room.

"Sure chief, let's jump in," Jordy consented, casting his gaze to the smooth wooden floorboards. Nick wondered if the hare was secretly wishing he was under them. He knew what _he_ wished anyway…

"So, after I left the ZPD," Jordy began in a matter-of-fact tone, "I returned here, to Outback." He placed a paw against the wall, rapping it gently with his knuckles. "Things slouched by pretty averagely for a week or two. Naturally, I got fairly bored just hanging around the neighborhood. I'm sure to visitors it looks like a stunner, but as a resident, the barbecues and beach babes get old pretty quickly. I picked up some easy money by transferring my skills to another area. I've been putting in with the fire service here, and they seemed more than a little impressed by my record."

Nick snorted at this, for which he received a withering stare from the hare. The fox was about to ask how he managed to talk his way around his disgrace with the ZPD, but then remembered what he had been told on the journey to Outback - the chief had allowed him to resign with no further inquiry. There was nothing to explain, save for why he desired a career swap. This could easily be passed over as coming from a desire to return home, and Nick had no doubt that this had been the tactic Jordy had used. As a former con-mammal himself, Nick was almost impressed by the tactic.

... _almost_.

"As I was saying," Jordy continued, "I was accepted within days. The last couple of months have been one long process of training. I get paid, which is a plus. More than that, it helps the island. Gotta make the world a better place, right?"

Judy couldn't tell if he was trying to mock her or if he was somehow speaking in earnest. From the expression on his face, she actually believed that it just might have been the latter.

"So I've been working hard at making that happen," the hare said, puffing his chest out slightly. "It's been a long haul, but I'll get there."

The sound of clapping brought everyone's attention around to Nick, who was patting his paws together slowly, feigned amazement on his face. "You are _quite_ the inspiration. I felt my heart leap. May I shake your paw?"

"Nick," Judy hissed, more out of impatience for wanting to get down to the facts of the case than out of defense of Jordy.

The fox grinned apologetically, settling down to amuse himself with the ripples he produced in his coffee by blowing gently on the surface.

Jordy smiled to himself, cocking an ear. "So, you might be wondering how it ties in with this...Desmond. Well, let me explain. You don't think I spend my whole time here, do you? An island's not a city unto itself, you understand. Weekly excursions to different nearby districts of the city are essential, if just to pick up some grub and retain sanity. I like to alternate, switch things up a bit, you get me? Some weeks it's Savanna Central, other weeks it's a direct ferry to Sahara Square." He paused, flipping a packet and lighter out of his shirt pocket and retrieving a cigarette, heating the tip with a metallic click. He took a couple of inhalations, closing his eyes as he did so. He knew he had them waiting on each word.

While Jordy paused, Judy let her eyes stray around the room again, taking in the tiny details. The place was neither spotless nor filthy. It displayed all the signs of being moderately well looked after. To her mind, this suggested that the hare didn't spend much time at home. From her experience, people who were regularly at home and lived alone tended to occupy themselves with mundane tasks, such as keeping the place pristine. She surprised even herself with her observations; it had not been long ago when she found that kind of situation reading beyond her abilities and almost mysterious. She guessed she had Nick to thank for that, the doe reflected with a slight smile. Just another item on a long list of skills that she needed to thank him for eventually.

"One day," Jordy began, taking another puff from his cigarette, "there was a hare who was bored with the swing of life. So it went something like this…"

* * *

 _The tumbled leaves of late autumn carpeted the ground in a testament to the dying year, eloquent in their silence. The wind that once disturbed them had broken today, giving way to another heatwave, as unexpected as it was out of season. The faces of shop-owners and beach stall merchants would be filled with glee, hungry for the kill, as they waiting like coiled serpents for the slaughter lines of the naive and uninformed holidaymakers from across the waterway. This was life in paradise - a sidewalk heist, a dishonest game of 'everyone's a winner' and 'come one, come all'._

* * *

"Woah, woah," Nick said, bringing his paws up, palms facing outwards. "Stop with the dramatics already."

Jordy blinked, focusing again on the other mammals in the room. A conspiracy of scowls greeted him. Wolford checked his watch, trying hard to control his brow and fight back the growing frustration. Judy was trying her utmost to resist reaching for her phone.

"Do you want me to play a saxophone for you?" Nick offered sarcastically. "It could add backing to your narrative."

The hare said nothing and gave out a sigh. He stubbed the cigarette out on the wall, leaving a dirty smear and throwing it across the room into a nearby trash can with well-practiced precision. "Do you want to hear what I have to say?"

The way all three mammals crossed their arms in unison at least indicated resentful consent.

"Good," Jordy nodded. "So, as I was saying…"

* * *

 _The hare snorted, walking back to his front door for the second time in the last few moments, finally deciding to return the overcoat and leaving it hanging; the day would be unforgiving in its temperature, regardless of the dictates of the seasonal wardrobe._

 _Another day free from work. An all new chance to make a run for the glittering spires, where small change could buy you the life that fortune could not, albeit, for a short afternoon only. But so what? If pleasure is fleeting, than grab it while you can. That was the mantra revered by many, or so he had heard. Besides, there were better ways to spend money than in the outrageous tourist traps of the island. This sea-set oasis was an escape for those who didn't want to believe that the posters and adverts were portraying a fantasy that could never satisfy. The island was one giant slot machine, promising to dispense happiness for a few mere coins. But happiness could not be bought, nor could it be earned. He knew that now. Contentment was something you either were born with or lied yourself into believing you possessed._

 _Only, he was content, despite all that had happened to him. Facing the acidic reality of the artificial life they all led in the city of charades, he had found a way to fight back at the world. Motion was the best safeguard. If things turned bad, you made a change, swapped tactics and sought out the new. Losing a job? That wasn't such a blow after all. There was a resilience which came with detachment, and detachment was a key takeaway from one of life's many lessons in enforced humility._

 _He took to the street again. In the shopping center, the council did not permit a buildup of leaves, even in autumn. It was imperative that the island maintain its image as the gleaming gem of the city - a place of guaranteed beach life and booze, were eternal summer reigned unimpeded._

 _The punch of a ticket and an hour reclining in a seat was all that divided him from the main city, and these two tasks were accomplished without note or thought._

 _Now he stood in the hottest district, home to desert dwellers and pilgrims set for the avenue of shattered dreams which resided on the waterfront. The place was a fusion - a quasi-natural run of sand dunes and rocky sky-piercing monoliths overlaid with a casino strip which drew the followers of the nightlife creed. He was their latest convert, and had been so for weeks._

 _Shielding his eyes against the scorching solar glimmer made captive by the dazzling sand in the distance, the hare wove between trains of jogging camels, nodding to both jackals and towering wildebeest in the bustling streets. He kept away from the shadowy corners, not wanting to get caught up in any trouble. The ZPD had a strong presence here, but, as with every district, they could not patrol every back alley and walkway, nor could they provide instant aid in the most isolated regions. A fool off his guard could fall, and fall hard, especially out there on the dunes._

 _Trying his best to ignore the distractions of shops vying to absorb his money, the hare sought out the nearest taxi hire to the towering structure known as The Palm Hotel. It could be seen from nearly anywhere in the district, its magnificent artificial leaves bending out and catching the light of this most sunkissed of districts. An impressive trunk could seat hundreds of animals at a time along its varied floors. The hare was acquainted with it by now, and crossed the street, scanning the curbs for any available transport._

 _Before he approached a taxi, he couldn't help but notice an interesting shop with a window full of computer cables and towers. Living alone, the most interesting periods spent indoors were taken up with mastering new software which could be of aid in his line of work. Security and surveillance software always came in as important areas in which to become fluent, as they could be put to immediate use. Many a lonely evening could be-_

* * *

"Okay, cut," Nick announced, holding his paws up and sliding the side of one across the palm of the other. All eyes looked to him and he shook his head, chuckling. "Jordy, while I love to hear what you got up to on your outings, I wonder if you might skip ahead a bit, buddy?"

Jordy sighed, rubbing his finger and thumb over his forehead and pinching between his eyebrows as he scowled. "My apologies, Nick. I guess I try to include all the facts of the case."

Judy smiled to herself. The irony of that statement may not have struck the hare. Or perhaps it had, and he was trying to make a point about being aware of his previous 'shortcomings'. But she expected there was a different reason. Jordy clearly didn't spend much time talking to anyone, and she half wondered whether he just enjoyed the company, even if it wasn't 'choice' company. Perhaps she was reading too much into it, but she fancied that growing up with as many siblings as she had allowed her to recognize the tactic of the drawn out explanation.

"Where exactly," Jordy asked flatly, "would you like me to skip to?"

Nick considered for a moment, rubbing a paw under his muzzle. "Well, skip out the part when you visited The Mystic Springs Oasis."

Jordy halted just as he was reaching for another cigarette, mouth half open. He shot a glance at Nick, who wore one of his most victorious smirks to date. Pursing his lips, Jordy decided that it wasn't time for another smoke, and instead moved to the kitchen counter, turning his back to them so he didn't need to see the amused smiles which he knew would be rippling across his ex-colleagues' faces.

"I have never frequented that place," he finally said as coolly as he could, keeping his composure. "And I was just about to tell you what happened with your friend. I will jump ahead, but I reckon it would be best if you keep the interruptions to a minimum. Agreed?"

Nick shrugged widely, leaning against the wall and putting on his most attentive expression, one he had perfected during routine bullpen talks by the chief.

With a roll of his eyes, Jordy turned around to face them again.

* * *

 _The hare swayed his glass gently in his fingers, resting one elbow on the table. It had been a good time to come as the premises were relatively tranquil. The hotel's dining restaurant was a class in style, with polished mahogany tables and bars of the finest grain of granite money could buy. The dimmed lights added a subtle ambience to the room, while gentle music caressed the listener with an ebb and flow like waves of velvet as they wasted away their earnings at the tables, staying in the casino strip for the meagre chance of striking it rich._

 _He shook his head, taking another sip from his wine. In truth, he was lucky enough to be where he was. The hotel normally only allowed guests to use the classier barrooms, but a friend in management had pulled him a favour. Currently, the hare lacked the funds to make an extended stay, but a visit now and again to this getaway helped the weeks tick over at a tolerable rate._

 _Today, he sat at a small table for two, not far from the main bar. He had already been seen to by a very polite and not bad looking ermine hostess. The last few minutes had been spent gazing out towards the brilliant sky beyond the sheer curtained windows, shards of light glimmering through, reminding him of those from a projection box at the movie theaters._

" _Is everything okay for you this evening, sir?"_

 _The hare glanced up at a new waiter. The fox was smartly dressed in a jet black shirt, trousers and belt, and was cradling a menu in his paws._

" _I'm fine for now. Thank you," was his slightly bemused reply at the change in waiting staff._

" _Well," the smartly dressed mammal grinned, "if there is anything you would fancy, just call me over. Nothing is too much trouble."_

 _That last part sounded like a phrase he had learned, the kind of tagline which companies branded onto employees' minds before the routine of the job set in._

" _New on the job, eh mate?" he said, catching the canid off guard mid-stride._

" _First week," he explained with a wink, glancing around the restaurant proudly, his chest puffing out just a little under the tight-fitting shirt._

 _His observation had been correct; looks like he could have been a detective after all, the hare smiled to himself._

" _And how is today?"_

 _After a second's consideration, the waiter made an 'okay' sign with his finger and thumb, nodding energetically. "Hit the day running and haven't stopped. And between you and me," he said quietly, covering the right side of his muzzle with a paw, "the deco here is a huge perk. I've had a change around of apartments, and it's not pretty. Good if you can love your work, right?"_

" _Right," the hare nodded, leaning back in his chair. His eyes strayed across the room, focus passing over the chairs, tables and statues of mythical mammals in various heroic poses. "And what's your name, if I may ask?" Jordy asked while swirling his glass in his paw before casually sipping from it._

 _The fox paused, almost imperceptibly tightening his grip on the menu with both paws, but the rest of his body remained relaxed. "Desmond," he smiled, hurrying out the name and then halting, as if he was trying to think of something else to say but had run aground. "They call me Frosty behind the counter though, because, you know…" he chuckled, running a paw through the streak of dyed white fur on the top of his head, blue eyes looking at the floor with a stare that was becoming more relaxed._

" _Alright. Desmond then." After a pause, the hare gestured to the other side of the table. "Sit down for a moment, will you?"_

" _Oh, I'm still on duty," the fox shrugged apologetically. "I'm not on break yet."_

" _You are now. Come on," the hare coaxed, patting the air as if it were the empty chair, "the place is quiet. There's no one else to serve."_

 _Desmond swallowed, still smiling, and an onlooker could almost see the thoughts being balanced up in his mind over the choice he'd been offered. Finally, he pulled out an exquisitely carved chair from the other side of the table and sat down sideways on it, stretching his legs out straight so they lay across half the floor space between tables. Evidently, he had been on his feet for a long time. "Okay, I guess I have a few minutes to shoot the breeze."_

 _The hare smiled to himself, looking at his paws and narrowing his eyes as he hatched up a conversation. "Well now, I bet you get a lot of prestigious visitors to this hotel, mate."_

" _Oh,we do!" Desmond said. "It's the most popular venue for all the mega hits of the city. Gazelle, Idina Mousell, Bruno Moose, we've had them all!"_

 _The hare sighed, rubbing his eyes. He couldn't lie to himself - he absolutely deplored all of those singers. Nevertheless, it was nice to see that the guy was enthusiastic about something. "You certainly get to know celebrities. I'd wager that there are a lot of people who would envy your position…"_

 _The vulpine caught his eye, a small smile tugging at his face as the fox seemed to be deciding on something. The warm expression made clear that he was enjoying this attention and interest in his good fortune from a stranger. Finally, he pulled his legs in and sat up straight, facing him. "You want to hear something else? I personally know one of the most important mammals in the city."_

" _Mayor Pardus?" the hare asked, raising an eyebrow as he brought the glass to his lips again, sipping the maroon nectar._

" _Please," Desmond replied cockily, turning his head and looking at Jordy full on. "I mean the fox who saved the city."_

 _The hare stopped drinking, resting the glass in front of his mouth. He inhaled, glancing his eyes to the right before fixing them on the waiter once more. The music continued to play, gliding sweetly across the open space from some unseen speakers. With a tilt of his paw, he gulped down the remainder of the wine, before setting the glass down gently on the table surface and wiping his mouth on the back of his sleeve. "You don't say?"_

" _I do," Desmond replied eagerly, almost tasting the satisfying reaction he had elicited from the hare. "He and I are old pals. We go back years."_

 _The hare readjusted his position, doing his best to look impressed by the information. "Surely you're joshing?"_

" _You think so?" Desmond grinned. "I was with him not four weeks ago. Do you have any idea how much he's done for the city?"_

" _I'm sure I wouldn't know," the hare said, watching the table surface with an impartial glare. "So, I suppose you must be very concerned," he drawled with camouflaged precision, "about what happened to him and his partner on the news? That car chase in Savanna…"_

 _The fox shook his head, sighing loudly. "It's horrible. I worry for anyone in that line of work. Our cops do so much for us." His eyes drifted up towards the door as a line of diners slipped in, ready for the lunchtime rush. "He'll need to be careful. You don't mess with gangs," he concluded, watching the door while rising and picking up the menu, subtly flicking a thumb in the direction of the new arrivals and wincing a 'what can I do?' look at the hare. He reached down, stretched his arm towards the empty wine glass and closed his fingers around it._

 _Just as he touched the glass, the hare smoothly shot his paw up and grasped him around the forearm, holding it with enough firmness to cause the fox to halt, while eliciting a startled jump from the vulpine_

" _Pardon?" the hare smiled, slowly looking up at Desmond._

 _The fox seemed confused at first, mouth dropping open a fraction and brow creasing. "I don't…"_

" _What gang might that be?" the hare asked calmly. "I didn't hear that on the stations."_

 _Desmond's eyes widened for a millisecond. He tried to shrug off the hare's grasp. "Oh, I'm just guessing. You know, I mean," he stammered, "someone must be after the poor guy. A gang's as likely as anyone else, right?"_

" _Naturally," the hare soothed. "But you see, I happen to know Nick Wilde too."_

 _The sudden shock in the waiter's eyes was all too evident._

" _Y-you do?"_

" _Yes indeed. I worked with him in the ZPD."_

 _In the midst of it, the hare couldn't help feeling exhilarated as the expression on Desmond's face changed. He was visibly connecting the dots, and was losing the fight against the panic which slowly emerged on his face, his ears folding back._

" _You...um...you're not Jerome, are you?"_

" _So you do know me!" Jordy chuckled, assured that he was onto something now. "I wonder who you heard that from?"_

 _Desmond said nothing, continuing to stare at him in disbelief._

" _I'd say from your tone, your impression isn't favourable. Why not?" Jordy smirked, yanking Desmond back down into the chair. "Because nothing about my record went public, and that means anything you heard, you heard from him. Now," he pressed, enjoying the sense of achievement as he saw the fox's shoulders sagging lower with each observation, "you said you saw him in the last four weeks? After he left the ZPD? You know about that, I would guess. You also know what kind of trouble he's in."_

 _Desmond made another rise to leave but the hare leaned forward and gripped him by the collar, pushing him back into the seat again before letting go and smoothing his collar down gently. "I do wonder if you had any share in this trouble he's now in? You appear to feel strongly about him, and know a surprising amount for a waiter who's still moving apartments…"_

" _Look, I-..." the fox trailed off, raising his paws in the air._

" _And about this gang. Who might they be? How can you be so sure it's a gang? I thought they were two random perps. Am I wrong?"_

 _Desmond's breathing had increased as his chest rose and fell rapidly. He ran both paws through the fur on his head, glancing over at the quiet counter and bar. "I really need to go, Mr. Jerome."_

" _Ah…" Jordy sighed, leaning back and letting go of the fox. "Of course, you have customers to serve. I'm not going anywhere."_

 _The waiter closed his eyes briefly, taking a deep breath. He opened them and looked at the hare appeasingly, only to be met with an emotionless stare. "Jordy - that's your name, right?"_

 _The hare raised an eyebrow in response._

" _Let's just forget about this, okay? This is bigger than a-a...grudge or whatever you want to call it."_

" _Desmond," he said, leaning forward and placing both elbows on the table. "You tell me now - where is the gang from? Who are they?"_

 _For the first time in their conversation, the fox looked afraid, rather than just uneasy. He seemed to almost gulp down his fear. "They used to have connections in Outback. They cycle districts..."_

" _Really?" the hare mused. "Outback, is it?"_

 _Desmond shook his head, already looking like he was regretting the comment. He quickly jerked himself up from the chair before Jordy could stop him. Taking a step away, he brushed down his shirt, collected his menu and looked beyond the hare. "I hope you enjoyed your drink, sir. It's been nice chatting with you." With that, he turned to go, swiftly leaving the now disgruntled hare._

" _Desmond," Jordy said quietly, frustration seeping into his voice. "Desmond, you tell me, mate."_

 _He continued walking._

" _Desmond…" the hare rose and followed him, quickening his pace to close the distance as he saw the fox beginning to walk faster towards the 'employees only' door at the back of the bar._

" _Desmond!"_

 _He glared at the vulpine's back, but then his eyes drifted down and fixed on something in his back pocket. Instead of a scowl, his expression dissolved into a tight-lipped smile._

 _Just in front of them, the same ermine hostess as before was walking with a tray of antipasto delicacies for the new diners, who already looked like they were growing impatient at having to find their tables for themselves._

 _With perfect timing, just as the ermine crossed Desmond, Jordy increased his step, careening into the fox and sending him hurtling into the ermine, all three falling to the floor. There was a brief moment of kicking legs and confusion while they all struggled to gain their balance again. After a mortifying session of repeated apologies and embarrassed blushes, they clambered to their feet._

" _I do beg your pardon," Jordy smiled to the two workers, not bothering to make eye contact with Desmond. "A clumsy misstep. Thank you for your time, both of you." He turned to leave, acute ears picking up the muttered complaints and sighs of hunger from the guests now denied their appetizers. He turned the corner to walk out of the room, heading for the nearest illuminated elevator doors._

 _As he stood by the panels, listening to the steady countdown beeping of the system while the car descended to his floor, he looked down at his paw and smiled at the phone he was still gripping tightly._

 _Something he'd learned over the years had certainly paid off today. If you can't beat 'em, cheat._

* * *

Silence permeated the small kitchen area where the four mammals stood. It was an atmosphere as uncomfortable as the questions which now raced through Nick's mind. He was an old paw at slotting things into place at speed, but these latest revelations had him mentally treading water.

A few more minutes passed. To all appearances, Jordy wasn't even aware that he had finished his narrative, as he still seemed to be living through the moment in his memory. Finally he stirred, studying the faces of his former colleagues with a look of passive disinterest.

Judy raised an eyebrow. "So...you stole his phone."

"I-" Jordy began, trailing off as he realized his predicament. In retrospect, confessing to theft in a room filled with three cops perhaps wasn't the most prudent way forward. "Any other questions from Zootopia's finest?" he said hurriedly.

"I have one," Wolford nodded. "You say you took this fox's phone?"

The hare considered. Sometimes, you just couldn't retract a statement. "Yes, mate."

"What did you find on it?"

He shrugged, pushing himself off the wall and pacing the room in no particular direction. "Absolutely nothing. Took me no time to crack the passcode, but the phone had nothing on it. No contacts, save one, and that was our paragon of duty over there." He jerked his head in Nick's direction. With casual fluidity, he flicked a phone out of his pocket and tossed it over to the fox, who caught it with difficulty, being taken unawares by the sudden movement as he was still deep in thought.

Jordy stopped at the window, gazing out at the street. "I haven't been back since that meeting, mind you, but look at the phone. You have an expensive model - Pony Xperience, I believe - in pristine condition. It features a screen protector, matt black case and a security lock. All this, for one contact. Just one." He turned around. "Now what does that tell you?"

Judy tapped a finger to her muzzle, thinking. "It says that he either deleted everything he previously had on the device…"

"Which a quick recovery could determine," Jordy nodded, flexing his paw as if he was asking for more.

"...Or that he really valued that lifeline," she finished. Within seconds of the words slipping out of her mouth, she wished she hadn't used that last one. A swift glance at Nick confirmed that she had brought on fresh worry.

"We need to find him," Wolford said flatly, facing the hare.

"You do. But more than that, you need to do what you can to track this gang."

"And where do _you_ fit into this?" Nick demanded, visibly on edge.

Jordy frowned. "You mean aside from handing you your biggest lead? I'm the link to your friend. I think that counts for something."

"Well, yes and no," the fox said, tilting his head as he considered. "You just told us where to find him. I'm a grown reynard; I don't need someone holding my paw, thank you so much."

Judy rolled her eyes. This kind of friction wasn't going to get them anywhere. They had already picked up in half an hour more than they had done over the last few days. "You know something more, Jordy." she stated. "Spill it, _now."_

The hare paused, clearly surprised by her observation, not least because it was correct. "You're right," he agreed, eyeing her admiringly, "I do. I know who you're dealing with."

Wolford raised an eyebrow. "Come again."

"You heard me right," Jordy stated, leaning in towards the lupine. "I know who you're dealing with. Miss the part when I said that Desmond told me they operated in Outback once upon a time? Well guess who lives in Outback, mate."

"Lots of mammals live in Outback, JJ." Nick quipped. "My pal Finnick was a fine paw at poker, and I'm calling your bluff."

Jordy shot him a filthy look, setting his jaw. "Seven years ago. Koala cul-de-sac. A factory cleaner was about to testify against a "syndicate" who were making life tough for his bosses. Chap disappeared and wasn't found again for five hours. Seems he had a little trip and tumbled into the industrial baler. Needless to say, his testimony fell flat."

Judy gave the hare a disgusted look but ignored the pun. "What happened to the syndicate?"

"They never existed. That was the official consensus. Course, growing up around here, you pick up a few lines from the drinking clubs down the road. The common opinion was that they were disbanded, in view of the heat."

Nick shook his head, pacing to the doorway and running his fingers over the doorframe inattentively. "You're making dots just to connect them, Jordy. There could have been a whole range of gangs over the years here." He counted them off his fingers as he went. "The Lost Mice Club, the sheep of The Baazinis...even The Muchachos Boys Gang!"

With a look that was just a squint short of contemptuous, the hare sighed. "Do you want to know which company the factory delivered to?"

"Astound us," Wolford said dryly.

"Jungle Junk."

For once, the wolf caught his breath in surprise. "The fast food outlet?"

"Which just so happens to be where Dean Hoodsmack - the caribou who tried to kidnap Nick at the cafe, right? - used to work." Jordy had the smuggest look imaginable on his muzzle. " _Imagine...my...surprise_ ," he finished, drawing out the last three words and positively drinking up the astonishment in the room.

Wolford rubbed his paws up and down his uniform slowly, reluctantly nodding his admiration. "Okay, you've got us there, Jordy. This is something."

"I don't disappoint, mate," Jordy replied while folding his arms across his chest.

There was a huffing sound from across the room, coming from Nick's direction. Undeterred by the new information, the fox's face was anything but commending. "Jordy, what do you want?"

"How's that, chum?"

"Just like I said it - what do you want? You're bringing this information to us, telling us that you can be of some help and sound like you're a fur's breadth short of running for mayor." The fox's voice was cynical, distrust eloquent in every word.

Amid the silence of the room, Judy and Wolford waited for a response.

Jordy laughed quietly, a hollow sound which rang with resentment rather than humour. "What do I want? Now that _is_ a question…" He peeled himself away from the window, walking in a loose circle around the floorspace and touching his paw on the tops of chairs and worksurfaces as he slowly passed, musing. "Maybe what I want, _Wilde_ , is just to help you guys. It's not impossible, is it? I mean, I've dragged you out here and given you leads you just damn well wouldn't have had without my intervention. You might say," he sucked in his breath, shrugging, "I may well have saved your skin."

"If what you say is true," Wolford added as a clause, only antagonizing the hare further.

"True?" Jordy nearly spat. "Tru-...yeah, that's right big boy. You've got no lab proof, have you? Only my word. And the fact that I have his friend's phone, am right about the gang's connections, pulled you guys here when some of you are the last mammals I wanted to see and haven't demanded a dime in return! You've got that, detective. Deduce what you can."

Nick beamed off a comically wide smile, slightly bowing his head while placing a paw over his heart. "Well Jordy, I didn't know you cared. Thank you _so_ much, buddy. You're an outstanding citizen. A credit to your island and I'm touched by your concern for my wellbeing. Now, unless you're offering a massage, we'll be on our way."

"Wilde, I want in with the investigation."

Nick snapped his fingers and smirked. "There it is…"

"We don't need your help," Wolford said, depositing the remainder of his orange juice down the sink, having lost interest in it.

"Turns out you _do_ need my help. None of you knew where to look for this Desmond until I tipped you off just now."

"For which we're grateful," Judy soothed over, trying to calm the rising tension in the room, knowing that arguments wouldn't help anyone here. Once again, she was attempting to make peace between those two, just like old times. She looked from the fox to the hare, expression indecisive.

"Friends, I'm not really giving you a choice."

The doe's face registered surprise at having her words thrown back at her with what sounded tantamount to a threat. Then she narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, glancing over in her partner's direction with a look of vexation.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Nick countered, straightening his back and frowning a warning.

"Oh, scrub your face off, Nick. I don't have time for that. What I mean is this - I want in on this investigation. I can help you. I know Outback better than any of you."

"But they're not operating in Outback!" Nick grunted. "And besides, I know this district about as well as any others. We wouldn't need your help even _if_ we had to work here."

"But the gang _was_ here. Don't you get that? Who do you think knows more about the crime networks from around this place? Who can get you access to sites and witnesses who might help stick it to these pockpudders?"

If the argument had been intended to convince the fox to be more accepting of the proposal, it wasn't paying off. Instead, if anything, he appeared to be retreating further into dismissal. "I ain't gonna work with you, Jordy."

"You don't have a choice! Now pull your head in and take what I have to offer," the hare nearly shouted

"Or?" Nick shot back.

Jordy's eyes narrowed.

"Or I go to ZNN and tell them what I just told you."

Judy felt like she would be able to hear a whisker falling off a mouse in the stretched out pause which followed that threat. She swallowed, trying to quash the anger heating up inside her. Jordy had already done so much which had come dangerously close to turned their private conflicts into public fodder. Her fear over what the media might do with the story of Nick's alleged attack had been a driving factor in the whole sorry mess they had found themselves in months ago. Now he thought he could use the same area as leverage to get what he wanted, all while claiming it was for their own good and based on strict concern for their wellbeing?

"That's right," Jordy pressed. "You push this off and I go to ZNN. They would _love_ a cover story on the 'fox who saved the city'. Imagine how your friend would like to take center stage when he's already in a pot of hot water? Now if that doesn't draw attention mate…"

Judy began to walk towards him, face already feeling hot under the fur, when Nick quickly moved to block her, squinting at her and shaking his head almost imperceptibly.

"You don't have any proof to back up your claims anyway!" Nick snarled, turning to face the hare.

"Has that stopped the press before?" Jordy winked.

Judy stepped forward, forcing herself to work at calming the situation down again, even if all she really wanted to do was give Mr Big Jordy's home address. The doe shook her head, placing her paws on her hips. Her eyes rested on Jordy, reading him, trying to dig down into his mindset. She couldn't quite place why, but something about his threat came off more as a bluff to her. Reluctance? It wasn't clear, but she knew he wouldn't follow through on it.

"Jordy, why do you _really_ want to help us?" she demanded, undeterred by the atmosphere of confrontation which was building.

The hare threw his paws up, walking to face the wall and finally bringing his paws around to the back of his neck, stretching his arms. He almost looked like he was calming himself down, slowing his breathing before he became more heated.

"I'll tell you why," Nick sighed.

Wolford caught his eye, and there was warning in his tone. "Nick…"

The fox ignored him. "He wants his job back. If he pulls this off, just _maybe_ the chief will be impressed enough to offer him a position."

Jordy turned his head to the side, watching them out of the corner of his eye. One ear tilted their way.

"It might just be a small position," Nick admitted, "but it would get him back into business, wouldn't you say?"

The hare turned all the way around now. His face was much calmer, no trace of anger being left behind. "Why does there have to be a motive?" he asked quietly. "Is it too much to believe that I simply don't want to see Nick dead? That I want to help?"

It was a few moments before Judy realized that her ex-colleague was staring at her. His brown eyes were focused on her, almost like he was waiting for a direct answer from her personally to the question she had taken to be rhetorical. Briefly, she recalled those first few weeks when they had worked together. Back then, Jordy had helped her on her new posting. That was before…

"Yes Jordy, I think it is," she said flatly. "You want me to think better of you? Well threatening blackmail isn't _quite_ the best approach."

There was a delay in his expression before he really registered that she had answered him. When he did, he merely swallowed and glanced at the floor, closing his mouth tightly.

The world outside was already passing into noon. The warming breeze of before had fallen to a soft touch of coolness, being pleasantly temperate for an autumn day. The sound of cars passing by remained as constant as ever.

"Jordy," Wolford said, being the first to speak, "you're up. Let's see what you've got."

That secured the attention of all three, and the lupine looked at each in turn, resting his penetrating gaze on the hare again, who held his stare. "Do you know if Desmond will be working today?"

"I made enquiries after my first meeting with him. The hotel told me he doesn't work evenings during the week. Tomorrow morning is our best bet."

"Then tomorrow it is," Wolford assented.

Nick shook his head slowly, resorting to casting a frustrated glare at the hare, which was met with a look of amusement. "Fine, we'll listen to the kangaroo."

"You-?" Jordy spluttered, before balling his paws, taking a step towards him. "Mate, I am _not_ a kangaroo."

"I think we should be leaving," Judy laughed, moving behind Nick and pushing him towards the door. He didn't take any coaxing, and seemed as keen as her to get back out into the fresh air of the island compared to the stale and now hostile air in the apartment. Wolford followed their step shortly afterwards, sweeping his eyes around the room one last time, as if committing it to memory.

"You're welcome," Jordy muttered, watching them go. He moved to follow. "So we meet at Sahara Square station at eight precisely. Got it?"

"Loud and clear," Nick agreed, making a backwards salute without turning around. All three made their way outside, heading for the street.

"Think we can ditch Wolford?" Nick whispered into Judy's ear, bending close to her. She looked up at him quizzically, a sly grin spreading on her face just seconds behind his.

"I think we could manage that."

The fox winked at her, tapping the side of his snout.

"Hey Wolford," Jordy called, crossing the path towards them.

The canid turned around, watching the hare approach.

"We work together, eh?" Jordy offered, stopping up short in front of him. "We still have a score from before." He made a fist and moved gently to tap the wolf on the arm.

In what could only have been a defensive response to an assumed revenge strike, the wolf swung his arm back and brought his paw into a solid punch against the hare's face for the second time that day, sending him stumbling to the pavement, cradling his mouth once more.

"Oh come on!" Jordy shouted, his voice sounding too high pitched from squeezing his nose.

Wolford looked down at him despairingly. With a shrug of his shoulders, he turned and passed Nick and Judy, who were frozen with renewed astonishment. The fox nudged the doe, and they both hurried to catch up with him once they recovered slightly from their shock.

"Err, Wolford," Nick said, trotting behind him. "In Outback, a light punch on the arm means you're being friendly, not attacking."

With a knowing glint in his eye, the wolf glanced down at him, continuing to walk forward. Nick stopped in his tracks, thinking for a moment. Now grinning widely, he jogged forward to keep pace and shot a look at Judy, who just gave him a coy raise of her eyebrows.

"Now, where do you guys want to lose me?" Wolford asked, already knowing that Nick's mouth would have fallen open and Judy's ears would have dropped backwards at his statement. He did so enjoy the feeling of being one step ahead…. _again_.

* * *

The sun touched the sea in a radiant embrace, as the embers of day threw its light over sprawling beaches and stroked the leaves of eucalyptus branches swaying in the calm air. Sandy shores stretched out to meet the rolling waves, connecting in a cascade of shimmering sparks and watery spray, glowing golden in the afternoon light. In this world of a serenity, two friends strolled side by side, lost in another world which was all their own.

The afternoon had slipped by easily. Once they had departed from Wallaby Way, a pleasant lunch had followed, to which they had invited Wolford, despite his insistence that they needed time alone. It had been worthwhile, with both the fox and rabbit feeling that they owed the wolf at least something to show their appreciation for his help. Their friend had acquiesced.

It had still been mid afternoon when they left Taz's Mania Restaurant. The rest of the day they had been free to spend their time as they fancied. Before they knew it, Wolford had disappeared without fuss or notice. One moment he was beside them, the next he was halfway down the opposite road, paws in pockets and pace relaxed. It was his unceremonious awareness of other's needs which impressed Nick most, as that was something the fox had purposefully overridden during his long years of hustling. No show, no argument, just a tactful application of absence when others needed it most.

What followed for the partners had been an exhilarating tour of the Red Center shopping complex, where it was fortuitous that neither of them had brought their bank cards, lest calamity strike and the resolve which they normally carried with them vanished at the sight of the unique array of products available there.

Judy had finally been able to acclimate to the novelty of seeing kangaroos pounding the sidewalk with their energetic ways. Naturally, there was a 'hop radius restriction' in place for the many areas of the main city, and it was entirely prohibited in neighborhoods consisting heavily of smaller animals. Despite what one may expect, it came as a surprise to Judy that there were barely any instances on record of the marsupials landing on smaller mammals, a testament to their care and astounding control over their leaps which even caused her some amount of jealousy at how far they could jump in a single bound.

After every shop had been visited and every tourist trap had been expertly negotiated by the fox of many faces, the partners had both agreed to close their day with a visit to one of the island's renowned southern beaches. Nick knew the choicest spots, and he singled out Marahute Point as the most ideal place for a quiet escape. A few taxi journeys later, paid for using the pocket change they had brought with them, and they strolled the tranquil beach, watching the tide roll in like a blanket being gently tucked over the edges of the island in anticipation of the falling of an autumn eve.

Their path took them along the sand, paws crunching in the sunburst surface, until they were only meters away from the water's edge. Without speaking, they both slipped down and sat in the sand beyond the break of the waves, propping themselves up with their arms slightly behind them while they watched the setting sun.

Nick leaned his head back, looking up towards the sky. He breathed in the blend of scents, a smile warming his face as each one brought back reminiscences of days gone by. The salt sea had its own flair. He could almost taste the green of the seaweed which laced across the ground at intervals, washed up despite the nets which surrounded most of the swimming resorts around the island, there to protect visitors from being swept out beyond the bay. Even the crisp sand had its smell. The one which wove its way beyond them all, however, was that most familiar aroma of his friend and partner. It was something which made him feel more satisfaction than anything the idyllic surroundings could offer.

He turned his head to face her, green eyes opening slowly. She hadn't noticed and still looked out towards the waters. Her eyes seemed to shimmer with the same vibrancy as the sea, and a soft breeze tussled her fur. Then she glanced over, catching his gaze, instantly smiling self-consciously.

"What are you looking at?" Judy giggled.

"Oh, just here and there. People pay to come to this spot, you know. I'm taking in the beauty," he grinned, voice dropping to a silky whisper.

The doe rolled her eyes, drawing a circle in the sand with her left foot before tucking her knees in towards her chest, resting her arms on top. "You really liked it here, huh?"

"I did," Nick admitted. "It wasn't home, but it was a sweet place to spend a few months. The people make it nicer." He considered for a moment. "They're not all like Jordy," he added with a chuckle.

Judy remained quiet at first.

"Nick, what do you think Jordy wants?"

"What do you mean, Carrots?"

"Why is he helping us? Do...do you think he means what he says? That he just wants to look out for us?"

The fox stared at her in amazement. "Judy, you know that guy! You know what he did to us."

"Of course I know, Nick," she sighed.

"Then what are you talking about?"

"I just mean…" she trailed off, seeming as if she wasn't fully sure what she meant herself. "Do you think he's had time to think things over?" She turned to him, meeting his gaze, her small nose twitching.

Nick held her sensitive stare, trying to come up with something to say, once more at a loss for words. In the end, he merely closed his mouth, sighing.

"I know," she grinned. "Pretty dumb suggestion."

He looked back out to sea, his sight dancing over the rising and tumbling waves. He knew his partner too well to really have any reason to be surprised. That rabbit always looked for the best in people, hoping to tease out some hidden qualities even when at odds with the personalities they showed to the world. It was that quality of hers which had saved him. It was that outlook which he loved.

The reynard turned to her again, smiling kindly. He leaned across and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Judy," he said, leaning back. "Always be you."

"Who else would I be?" she laughed.

"I don't know. I don't want to know. I just want you exactly as you are."

Her expression became serious, almost tender. "You already _have_ me, Nick. I'm your friend. I'll always be your friend." She reached down and took his paw. "And I'll be here for you."

He squeezed it in return. The fox's eyes sparkled. "I know Judy. I guess friends can come from anywhere, right?"

She nodded. "They certainly can." Then she did something he didn't expect. She reached out with her paw and gently stroked it down his face, along his right cheek, bringing it just beneath his chin. Her touch made his fur stand on end. Then she moved her paw away, looking forward as if nothing had happened.

Under the calm sky, he watched her again. Something held him back from commenting on her move, and he let the moment slip past. Nothing needed to be said. It already had been.

"So how do you like Outback, Carrots?"

"Oh, it's...colourful. I could stay a little longer here."

"We can come back, you know," the fox said. "I still need to show you that beach for eloping couples. And you need to check me out in my trunks," he winked. When she didn't answer, he chuckled, letting himself fall backwards onto the sand, laying with his paws placed behind his head.

A dull 'oomph' by his side told him that she had done the same. They both lay there, watching the sky, listening to the rolling waves and feeling the sand in their fur.

It was precious.

Serene.

A chaste moment only for them to share.

At some point, their paws became interlocked. A little later, they found themselves closer, almost rubbing shoulders and feeling all the warmer inside for the certainty of the other being beside them, just watching the sky. The sun was still sinking on the horizon and the world was restful. At peace.

"Carrots?"

"Yes?"

"We'll get through this."

Judy shifted. She didn't know if what he had said was a question or a statement. Was he waiting for her response?

"We will, Nick."

"And when it's over?"

"When it's over," she said, turning onto her side so she could see the fox beside her, placing a paw on his chest and feeling the throb of his heartbeat, "when it's over, it'll just be us."

"Priority number one," he chuckled, the motion vibrating in his chest.

"Exactly." She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek once more before sitting back up and rubbing a paw through the fur on his head, stroking just behind his ears and feeling the texture of his fur, which was now mixed with grains of sand. She heard, and _felt_ , him release a contented purr as he began to kick his feet. She had, of course, found that spot just between his ears where he was especially sensitive.

A droplet of water fell onto Nick's forehead. He opened his eyes and looked up. The darkling sky was now shrouded with grey clouds, and the sensation of wet drips on his fur increased. They were only the harbingers of a downpour; there was still plenty of time to get to shelter, and the fall was light for now.

Nevertheless, it was enough to make both mammals sit up from the sand where they had enjoyed a blissful moment of silence beside each other. Nick felt a sinking inside him, regretting that the moment had passed. He looked to Judy and helped her to her feet. "We really had better get back."

"Wolford's going to be wondering," she agreed.

"Do you remember the hotel he's booked for our overnighter?"

"The Starfish Stanton," she said.

The partners made their way at a good pace up the beach and headed towards the pavement further along. The rain increased a little, now becoming less than comfortable.

"Which rooms has he booked?"

"Only two. He was lucky to get that. Places like this don't really go in for short notice arrangements."

"Two?" Nick asked, slowing.

"Yep, one double, one single," the doe explained, sounding amused. "It pretty much stands to reason that I get the single, so you're just gonna have to love sharing a room with Wolford."

"Oh joy," he groaned. "He's going to be worse than my old babysitter. Lights out and phones off for sure. That is," he grinned, "unless you want to give me the single room. That way, I can be saved from Wolford's snoring."

Judy laughed, ribbing him in the side with her elbow. "No can do, Slick Nick. Besides, it might be good for you to get out of your late night habits."

"Foxes used to be nocturnal, you know."

"But not after staying awake all day they didn't," she shot back humorously. "Look at it this way - if you're really good, he might read you a bedtime story or tuck you in..."

The reynard shot her a scowl and continued walking without rising to the bait.

They were nearly at the pavement just as the rain increased again, now becoming more intrusive. Shaking his fur to throw off as many droplets as he could, Nick looked down at Judy, face becoming thoughtful. Neither of them had brought raincoats, trusting in the clement weather a little too much.

Without a word, he quickly unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it off, carefully placing it over her as a makeshift covering and hood. She stared up at him, taken aback by his action. At first, she looked embarrassed to see him without his shirt, a faint blush appearing beneath the fur on her face. After that, her expression was one of gratitude as she pulled the shirt over her against the rain.

He smiled, ignoring the chill and dampness of the evening on his uncovered torso. Now he would _certainly_ get berated by Wolford for strolling the streets in a state of undress.

It didn't matter.

Nick followed the bunny, falling a few paces behind on purpose. He turned once more to look out at the vista they had admired only moments ago. The halcyon splendor had diminished, replaced instead by a grey sheet both forbidding and cold.

Today had brought them closer to beating this gang. Tomorrow, they would find Desmond and make sure he was safe from harm. After that, they could protect him. They had leads, they had contacts, they had locations. Most importantly, they had confidence. _He_ had confidence. Confidence that they could win this. Confidence in his friendship with his partner. He knew what they had was special, and that there would still be challenges on the way.

And that was fine with him.

He understood now that the hard times would come, no matter how close their relationship grew. He couldn't chase after some perfect friendship free from all turmoil, the way he had once believed not too long ago. It wasn't just unreal, it was overlooking the very things which made their friendship so true, because it was these challenges which allowed them to prove just how much they meant to each other.

The reynard looked up at the oncoming drizzle which left a sleek shimmer across the leaves, sand, and shore he had previously admired for their flawless quality. Apparently, he mused, it still rained, even in paradise.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **So that is the end of yet another chapter. I would** _ **love**_ **to hear your thoughts on this. It gives me something to read, after all!**

 **If you would like to hear more about the Muchachos Boys Gang (and yes, the Spanglish is intentional), head over to Cimar of Turalis WildeHopps's fantastic fic 'The Masked Fox' for swashbuckling action and daring. While you're at it, make sure you're following his stories, as he's such a talented writer!**

 **And speaking of talented writers, I recommend you all check out 'Something Stinks' by Omnitrix 12, if you haven't done so already. It is very engaging, to say the least.**

 **A belated Happy Thanksgiving to all you US readers out there too!**

 **While I'm on announcements, I'd like to make a special shout out in gratitude to DrummerMax64 for recommending this fic to a number of readers. I do so appreciate that. While I'm at it, I'd like to thank every single person who has passed this on, recommended it (not least the fine folks at ZNN) and all those solo readers who just keep me company by reading it themselves.**

* * *

 **Replies to guest reviews:**

 **WolfGirl2905 - Thank you! I'm glad you liked the Finding Nemo references in the previous chapter.**

 **Ben - I appreciate you letting me know that.**

 **Lol WEEEEEEST - Haha, nice reviews there. Glad you're enjoying it!**

 **Marmar - I'm so happy you're having fun! Oh, the violent fox was in a flashback scene, and was the fox who hit Nick with a car aaaaaaall the way back in chapter 9. XD**

 **Trevon - Thank you, kind reader!**

 **Thisisogood - Glad you think so!**

 **Raiding Unicorns - A whole marathon run of the chapters? That's some dedicated reading, and I very much appreciate it! I'm sorry for the long delay.**

 **Newra Sajor - Your wish is my command.**

 **Sam - Thanks! Glad you like it!**

 **D3ath0ps - Wow! That was some fast reading.**

 **SS - Oh, this fic is far from finished, so there will be far more of the relationship on show. ;)**

 **Nathan - Don't worry! I won't abandon you.**

 **Burdened - Awesome! That means a lot.**

 **Dyllan Loyde - Nice! Happy to hear you enjoyed it.**

 **Howard - Never fear! And thank you.**

* * *

 **Well, until next time fellas!**

 **-AF**


	40. Heat

**Welcome back one and all!**

 **Here we are again, with a brand new chapter of In and Out of Love. I hope you have fun with this one. It took quite the preparation.  
**

 **Incidentally, although I haven't previously suggested music to go with the fic, I know some people find that adds to the experience. So if anyone is interested and does like listening to music while they read, I would recommend a particular track for the scenes set in The Palm Hotel, as this is what I listened to _incessantly_ while writing. I cannot provide links on this site, but simply search these exact words on YouTube - insomnia ihab akishawa - and it's the one titled 'Insomnia' which lasts for 5:16. Next to that track, I would recommend this - ihab akishawa mirage - which lasts for 7:01.**

 **Now I'm excited to present to you the longest chapter of this fic to date!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Edited by Cimar of Turalis WildeHopps**

 **Chapter Forty**

 **Heat  
**

* * *

While the island on which they stayed embraced the darkness of a dwindling eve, the fox and rabbit approached the welcoming doors of the hotel. They walked side by side in silence, each consumed by their own thoughts from the day's events. Their jovial conversation minutes earlier had wilted as if some cool breeze had blown unannounced over their warm spirits, and both had fallen into the thoughtful quiet between them.

Then again, it could just be the downpour they were in that was drenching both them and their moods.

Nick gazed down at the asphalt as he walked, seeing his own reflection in the puddles of water which collected as the rain increased. He trudged through the dampness, raising his eyes to watch the rabbit who he had allowed to walk a few paces in front. His green eyes fixed on her for a moment, before glancing up at the sight of the blood-orange lettering of their hotel, The Starfish Stanton, ahead of them, its sleek, single storied, blue-green frame reaching around the streets surrounding the construction, each of the building's wings branching out into distinct arms as a mimicry of its namesake. The fox felt certain that if seen from above, the image it was trying to convey would be clear and the architectural design all the more impressive. Each of the spaces between these 'arms' was allocated for parking. It must have been a headache for the city's planning commission, given that it had to fit within the space allocated without disrupting the roads surrounding it.

A quick glance at the wave-burst shaped sign on the street side nearby told him that each branch of the hotel was following a distinct theme. Whoever said that the island liked to accommodate tourists had made an understatement, as all of Outback Island was a colourful explosion of vibrant commercialism on a scale which could only generate delight or repulse the visitor who saw it. In the fox's case, the business savviness of the property owners was at least something to admire.

They reached the double doors located at a squared facade between two of the branches of the building, a glass panel with murals of sea life beckoning them in from the deluge outside.

The first thing which struck them as they entered was the gentle flow of warm air which blew down from the ceiling. It seems some forward thinking designer had personalized driers into the entryway of the building which could be turned on in case of rainfall. Someone, without making it seem overpowering or intrusive, by the time Nick and Judy had crossed the two meters into the reception hall, their fur was now mostly dry and, in Nick's case, just a little bit _too_ fluffy for the fox's tastes.

"Well that was...pleasant," Judy grinned, looking up at her friend.

"I've haven't felt this warm and fuzzy since our first date, Carrots," Nick laughed, speaking a little too loudly for Judy's comfort. They didn't exactly want to attract the whole opinion of the hotel and its customers onto them but, luckily, the hall was empty for the most part.

The open and circular space before them shimmered with a blue glow, light flowing out from the walls which curved up around them with no noticeable joins between the surface and the ceiling, with five massive doorways giving access to each of the wings of the hotel.

At first, Nick thought there were projection boxes hidden somewhere casting vivid moving wallpapers of sea life around the room, but he soon realized that these were in fact aquariums stretching around the circumference of the room. The motions of the tropical fish were too fluid, each one unique, as a rainbow dance of iridescent light sparkled out to mesmerize the viewer and slow down their pace. If this was designed for crowd control, it was a master example of aesthetics meeting functionality. He wondered if for a moment he could spot his two favorite types of fish in the aquariums, and smiled when he saw two clown fish swimming alongside a blue tang.

After a few moments, the two officers stood before a sand coloured, and even sand _textured_ , counter. A zebra stood behind it, back straight, wearing an immaculately pressed pencil skirt and dark red shirt, black-rimmed glasses placed securely on her snout. She closed the registry book which she had presumably been consulting and glanced up, or rather down, at the two smaller mammals.

"Hi!" Judy grinned, waving a paw. "We have a booking here for one night. I think it should be under the name of Wolford. Nick here is staying with the wolf. I've got a separate room for myself, pre-booked, of course."

The zebra smiled, then her expression fell slightly, one eyebrow raising as she looked at Nick.

He frowned, puzzled, before suddenly snapping his fingers and grinning apologetically at Judy.

"Perhaps I had better have my shirt back, as it doesn't seem to be raining inside…"

The fox paused for a second, noticing the sudden wave of equal astonishment and embarrassment on Judy's face as she tried to throw his shirt off in such a rush that she ended up tangling herself in it instead. He sneaked a glance at the zebra, then smirked to himself, looking back at the rabbit; it really was an opportunity too golden to overlook.

"... _honeybun_ ," he purred, watching for Judy's reaction.

The doe froze, one arm stuck through the arm of his shirt while her head leaned to the side in an attempt to protect her ears from the garment which refused to release her. Her mouth dropped open in horror, then squared in frustration as she locked eyes with him.

Nick, in fairness, resisted the urge to rub his paws together, and instead walked behind her to help her out of the fabric dilemma. "Here, let me get this for you, carrot cake. Shall I massage your ears once we get in?"

"Nick, I swear…" she muttered under her breath, trying to avoid even looking at the receptionist.

Whether it was her tone or the realization that they actually _did_ need to get to bed soon, Nick desisted in his teasing, pulled his shirt away from her and slipped it back on, carefully buttoning it up as he smiled winningly at the zebra.

"I'm sorry about my state of undress," he charmed.

The equid merely passed the keycards down to Judy and calmly pointed in the direction of the door to the south-western wing. "Don't worry hun. I see it _all_ the time…"

* * *

Walking through the bright corridors past seemingly endless numbered doors of various sizes had not been as enjoyable an experience for Nick as he had hoped. In retrospect, the comments may not have been worth the lecturing he received from Judy on keeping his nicknames a little more subtle when out and about. Thoroughly unrepentant, he swaggered behind his partner, grinning like a kit at Christmas.

It didn't take him long to decide that this particular section of the hotel was dedicated to themes of camping and cabins, as the whole wall and floor space gave way to a wooden oak floor design with polished pine walls. The patting sound of their footfalls on the floor was the only noise to fill the corridor, until Judy suddenly stuck one arm high in the air and declared their arrival with a resounding 'ah ha!'.

"I take it that you've found our rooms?" Nick smiled, leaning against the wall.

"Well, one of us had to keep an eye on the numbers while the other stared at the scenery," Judy smiled.

"What makes you think I was staring at the _scenery_ , fluff?"

"Ugh!" she groaned, trying and failing to feign real frustration as she wrestled with a dangerous smile.

"It's okay. You can be mad at me if you want…" he cooed.

"Nick, I couldn't be mad at you even if I wanted to be. Believe me, I've tried it," she sighed, swiping her keycard across the panel on her door and letting herself into the room.

The fox placed himself in the door-frame, grinning. "May I come in, oh sweet bunny of-"

" _No_ ," she said flatly, reaching up and prodding him on the nose lightly with her finger.

The reynard scowled and rubbed at his nose. "Hey, I'm sensitive, you know?"

"Yes, yes you are," she grinned. "Very delicate. You should work out more."

Nick sighed, peeling himself away from the door. "I'm a fox, Fluff. We're naturally lean. Comes from hundreds of years chasing cute little bunnies," he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"And we're fast," she countered with a smirk. " _That_ comes from hundreds of years of outsmarting dumb foxes."

"Like when? Do tell, oh fluffy bunny," he said in a patronizing voice, leaning down to stare her in the eyes.

"Oh," Judy mused, tapping a finger on her chin, "maybe like when you forgot to get your room's keycard from me. Night night!"

The door closed promptly in Nick's face, in perfect unison with his eyes widening and pointy ears collapsing. He rose to his full height and knocked on the door. "Hardy har, Carrots. You got me. Now give me my key."

"Can't hear you Nick. You sound muffled. You really should get some sleep." He could hear the jingle of amusement in her voice.

"Carrots, open the door," he said crossly, tapping his foot on the floor.

Silence.

"Judy, at least slip it under for me…"

"You're just next door, Nick. I'm sure Wolford will let you in. All you need to do is... _wake him up_."

The fox crossed his arms. He knew the feeling of being hustled all too well by now, and it didn't get better the more it happened. There was something it did do though, and that was to increase his admiration for that bunny. Heaven forbid, but if she had taken to the streets as a hustler like he had done, who knows what could have happened to the city. In another life, they would have made such good hustling partners, even Bogo would have ended up giving over his cash to them during one of their 'sales'.

He shook his head, smiling widely. There really was nothing to do but concede defeat on this one.

"Okay. You win. I'll go wake Wolford. Sleep tight."

He turned and walked to the nearby door, but just as he did so, a movement near his hindpaw caught his eye. Glancing down, he saw his keycard slip out from under the door.

"That's all I needed to hear," Judy laughed through the doorframe.

Nick chuckled and reached down, picking the card up in his claws. "Carrots, I'll never see through you. I am one lucky fox."

"And don't you forget it!" she shouted.

Smiling to himself while shaking his head, he glided away from her door and swiped his card across his own pad, slipping into the room in front of him and doing his best to avoid creaking the wood underpaw.

The interior was as pleasing to the eye as the corridor outside, with thick pine walls and a green thatch rug in the center of a square room. A simulated log fireplace crackled in the corner, staving off the cool of the nights as they drew in. A single room was attached to the far right wall. With the sound of a running shower reaching the fox's ears, it was a sure conclusion that it was not only an en suite bathroom, but also contained a fellow officer making use of the facilities. Two beds lay in the middle of the room, the fireplace at the back between them, allowing equal distribution of the warmth.

All in all, it looked quite cozy for a tourist trap hotel.

Nick sauntered towards the center of the room, placing his paws on his hips and looking between the two beds. One was fairly dull and covered in a comfortable but monochrome brown sheet. The other boasted a patchwork of various forest colours, from deep greens to dark yellows, but already had a ZPD uniform carefully folded on top of it. Glancing towards the door of the bathroom, the fox smirked, quickly gathered Wolford's belongings up from the bed, and swapped them to the other one.

Once his work was complete, he triumphantly flopped onto the bed, placing his paws behind his head and gazing up at the dark blue ceiling. The light from the fire danced in the dark corners of the room, weaving in and out of shadowy cracks and around furniture as the flames rose and fell in a natural rhythmic cycle. His body was so tired, he felt as though he might sink into the bed, absorbed by the mattress. Once his eyelids began to droop, he knew it was time to sit up, or it would be too late. He had to freshen up after the day out walking, not least to wash some of the sand from his fur.

"Wolford!" he shouted, thinking only when he was too invested in the situation that his neighbors might be sleeping. "You nearly done, pal?"

There was a spluttering from the bathroom, and after a minute or two the sound of water stopped and movement could be heard, followed by a dull electric hum. Another few minutes later Wolford exited the room dressed in a towel robe, dark grey fur puffy and clean.

"All yours," he nodded.

Nick grinned and wolf whistled, aware of how frustrating the sound was to Wolford's kind when the lupine winced, then glared at the fox. Nick snapped off a lazy salute at the fellow officer.

The wolf's shoulders slumped, and he shook his head in despair. "Wilde, you're a lost cause. You really are."

"Cutting a new path is how I would like to term it," he winked, sliding past Wolford while heading for the bathroom. "Dibs on the colourful bed, by the way. It smells of fox now, so you might not want it anymore."

He didn't stay to listen to the groan which came from his friend, but instead closed and locked the door firmly behind him.

The en suite was lavish and followed the same scheme as the rest of their branch of the hotel, this time bearing a cold slate floor in preference for the wood of the main room. A shower unit was tucked in the corner, although no bathtub was in sight, much to the fox's chagrin. Not that he had wanted one, mind, but he didn't like to see a joint going cheap on him.

The reynard quickly stripped off, stepping into the shower and turning the dial to its warmest setting, stretching luxuriously as the water dribbled down his form, cleaning out the matted clumps of 'beach fur'. The glass around the unit clouded over with condensation, the rising warmth calming his nerves until sleep felt nearer than ever, and he even felt his head sagging under the constant, steady stream of warm water pouring atop him. He turned his head up, closing his eyes and letting the water drench his face, worry and fear washing away with the dust of the day.

Finally, he turned the dial on the shower, stopping the flow, but remained standing there for several seconds afterwards.

His mind took him back to the moment on the sun-kissed shore with Judy beside him, a friend he could rely on when the whole world meant nothing beyond each other. Their own precious day together.

Smiling, he exited the unit, pleased to see the metallic stand-in dryer had multiple settings, including one more suited to fox fur.

Once his fur was dry, puffy and soft, Nick wrapped a linen towel around his form and marched out into the wide world of the bedroom, finding the fire still glowing, but dimmer than before. Evidently, Wolford had changed the settings. He supposed that at this time of year, what with that extra thick undercoat of fur for the winter, wolves found too much heat made them uneasy.

"Well, you took your time," Wolford sighed, turning over on the bed where he lay atop the sheets and watched the fox as he entered.

"Hey, if you're gonna have a shower, make it good," Nick grinned, tilting his head and smacking a paw against it to rid his ears of any remaining water.

"Lights out in five," the wolf said wearily, rubbing a paw across the bridge of his muzzle.

The reynard couldn't help laughing. "You better believe it!"

As soon as Wolford turned to lay looking up at the ceiling, a damp towel landed on his face, covering his head.

"Better not look now," Nick said, amusement ringing in his voice. "I be naked."

The wolf grimaced, placing his paws over his ears. "Why me…?"

"What was that?"

"Why couldn't you just go share a room with Judy?"

"Oh that!" the fox laughed. "Well, you know girls."

The towel was whipped away from Wolford's head, allowing him a view of the room once again, now boasting a well groomed fox, immaculate russet fur looking warm under the light, wearing a green top and burgundy pajama bottoms. The mischievous glimmer in his green eyes was enough to make the larger canid lose heart.

"Or…" Nick drolled, "maybe you _don't_?"

"Don't what?"

"Know girls."

"What?"

"Oh come on, Wolford," the fox said silkily. "You never talked about your love life."

The lupine frowned in dismay. "You're right, Wilde; I don't. Nor will I in the future."

Brushing down his pajamas for a second, the fox then pounced onto his own bed as if it was snowy bank from the days when his species still hunted for food. He dug under the sheets, burrowing through the layers until he was comfortable enough, and corrected his position to poke his head out atop the pillow.

"No time like the present, pal," Nick pressed on mercilessly. "Come on, your ears must perk up for someone? You can tell me!"

If the huff of exasperation which came from the other side of the room was indication of an agreement to discuss love, life and attraction, it was cleverly masked. In fact, Nick almost thought it sounded closer to the kind of noise mammals used to make before they resorted to chasing him and Finnick down the streets of Zootopia after an unsuccessful hustle.

"Sheesh, buddy. Keep it to yourself then!" Nick laughed. A wicked smile spread before he could stop it, even if he had the inclination to, which he didn't. "Or is it a secret love at the ZPD?" He suddenly sat up and clapped his paws together. "Oh! Or maybe-"

Whatever his next suggestion was going to be never got the chance to be announced to the world, as it was stifled by the pillow which flew across the room, perfectly aimed on trajectory with his face.

"Good night, Wilde."

And with that, the lights went out.

* * *

The morning's commute passed smoothly. One ticket after another carried the three officers away from the pulsing holiday hub which was Outback Island. The ferry took them across the channel, tilting from side to side on the gentle water.

To Nick's satisfaction, he found Judy leaning against the nearest railing, facing out towards the island and watching it move further away from them. She seemed to have been more taken by the place than he could have hoped. Although the situation was untypical and not sparked by their own choosing, he still felt pleased that he had been able to show her something new which excited her interest. To him, the city offered no more secrets, or barely any, and there was no wonder left in the sights it offered. Only a cursory glance was enough to tell him that Judy still found herself entranced by the metropolis, and it didn't take much for her to become once again that eager-eyed bunny from the burrows, losing herself in the big city.

Meanwhile, inside the main seating room, Wolford was as sea sick as he had been the first time; his paws clutched at his stomach and he kept his head low, trying not even to look up. With a strand of empathy which was characteristically his own, Nick found it a perfect opportunity to compare foxes and wolves on the adaptability scale, for which he received looks sharp enough to penetrate any normal mammal's outer layer of audacity and cheek. Unfortunately for the larger canid, the fox was used to just that kind of response, and soaked it up in good cheer.

Only when Wolford quickly bolted for the nearest restroom did Nick decide that he really _was_ feeling rough enough to merit some TLC, by which time the wolf was in no frame of mind to receive it willingly. In the end, the reynard was forced to leave him be, apologizing as much as he was able - finally managing to hold down his snickering - and return to Judy for the rest of the crossing.

Reaching land, they alighted, Judy now being in a position to make sure that Wolford was feeling better, as the wolf seemed reluctant to let Nick anywhere near him. She could only imagine what he had done this time, and decided that it probably wasn't worth pursuing until the lupine officer was back to his good-natured self.

Unfortunately, recovery from the dizziness and spells of queasiness which plagued him took the whole car journey to Sahara Square, not helped by the stop-start motion of the cruiser as it juddered along busy streets and bottlenecked roadways. To begin with, Judy's driving was sufficient alone to increase headaches; today, she was particularly in love with the brake pedal. Regardless, they all knew that her wheel control was better than Nick's. After all, in his hustling days, even Finnick had taken over from the fox when their old battered van had been needed to drive them from point to point.

As the miles surrendered to the wheels of the cruiser, Judy saw a change coming over her partner. His bodacious smile slowly grew more introspective, his eyes, although shining, were unfocused, and his ears stopped flitting in the direction of every radio tune streaming out of passing cars. She watched him through the rear-view mirror, always looking back to the road, but keeping her mind fixed on him.

Their loosening of spirits had not made her forget that this was _his_ friend who they were trying to visit, perhaps even save. They still did not know why Desmond had left so abruptly, nor why he had tried to contact Nick just before doing so. She decided upon a thought experiment, considering how she would most likely feel if it was Sharla Greywool or any of her childhood friends who was caught up in this heat. It didn't take much reflection to know what she would be feeling - worry, urgency...guilt? Would she feel _responsible_ for letting them get involved in something so perilous? Did _he_?

"I know that look."

"Huh?" Judy glanced over at the reynard.

His eyes were focused once more, looking her up and down with a backstage shadow of concern, despite lightheartedness being the main act for now. "You're worried, Fluff. Don't be. Things will turn out okay. Remember how we tackled Cliffside? Bellwether? We're good at this."

Her ears fell and a blush appeared on her face. So he was still placing her first, regardless of his own concerns and internal fears?

"Nick, I was thinking about you."

"I can't say I'm surprised," he winked.

"No, listen…" she said seriously. Her tone was gentle, and she did her best to exude calmness and confidence.

There was something else in that expression. He was trying to hide it, cover it with a layer of deceptive optimism, but it was there, like a growing tidal swell which could only be anticipated by looking beyond the soft early crests of gentler waves.

"Yes, Carrots?"

Her words caught as her mind tried to grasp at the essence of what she hoped to convey. The worst of it was that she didn't know what _to_ say. Could she ensure that all would be fine? How were any of them supposed to know how the day would turn out in the end? She smiled, clutching the wheel. There was one thing she could promise, at least.

"I'll be there for you."

Her words hung in the air, and after a moment she wondered if he would respond at all. Glancing at his reflection in the mirror, he appeared to be on the verge of cracking another joke or teasing her about her driving to shift the focus away from his own emotions, a tactic she was all too used to seeing. Instead, his expression eventually softened and his lips parted to take in a deep sigh. When he finally spoke, his voice was quiet, more like a whisper, but filled with warmth.

"Aren't we always there for each other, Judy?"

* * *

Heat.

That was the first impression which Wolford felt radiating across his skin, overriding even the regulatory benefits of his fur and clothing. Quite simply, he was a wolf out of season. Were this winter in any decent part of the city, be that Meadowlands or Tundratown, then contentment would not just be his, but he would have a boastful advantage over some of the other mammals. Unluckily for him though, Sahara Square was not designed to be merciful to mammals like him, and pandered more to his jackal cousins.

It was no matter, of course. It was not so long since his academy days that he had forgotten the lessons learned by exposing himself to uncomfortable climatic changes, and if you wanted to excel in the ZPD, you had to get used to rapidly adapting to the diverse climate zones in which the residents of the city dwelt. Nevertheless, oppressive warmth following on the trail of sea sickness was sufficient to threaten another bout of nausea for the wolf. It took every storehouse of willpower to keep himself seated in the back of the cruiser, doing his finest to suppress the encroaching headache which drummed at his temples in rhythm with the pummeling of the wheels against roads, which saw enough daily action to merit a fresh resurfacing.

The first stop they made was at the train station. It was a long, lean building, with a brown and sunburst yellow colour scheme, black stripes faintly visible across the main bulk. Under the glare of a relentless low sun, the cruiser baked and boiled until Wolford worried that the paint may actually peel off the surface. No doubt about it, someone had overcompensated with the targeted climate control to balance the natural turn of the weather over cooler months. Making a mental note, he determined to contact the relevant authorities on this oversight. It was indisputably unacceptable. He was about to request that a window was opened, but at the sight of his colleagues staring into each other's eyes like wanderers enjoying their own personal oasis in this desert district, he relented.

Something about their expressions made him stare, even though the moment was arguably theirs and theirs alone. He regarded it with external detachment, expression blank, disguising the turnings of his mind. Keeping your thoughts to yourself was not just a good skill, sometimes it was essential.

Squinting against the light filtering through the car windows - which were in need of a good wash, thanks to the dust and sand of Sahara - his eyes locked onto an approaching figure.

"Hopps, Wilde, hare at eight O'clock, in both senses of the phrase. Turns out he's punctual."

Both their faces spoke of the same disappointment, and the fox and rabbit unwillingly turned away from each other to gaze out of the window.

Theoretically, it would have made far more sense - in Judy's opinion - for Jordy to have come with them the whole way. Having said that, the hare had made it clear enough that he had no intention of spending more time than was necessary cooped up in the back with Wolford, and the lupine's eyes had mirrored the same sentiment.

The back of the cruiser clicked open, revealing a dusty and tired-eyed hare wearing the same grey cargo shirt as the day before, although he had swapped his black trousers for olive ones. His eyes did their best not to even look at Wolford, sweeping the inside of the vehicle instead. With a lurch, he pulled himself up and into the cruiser, scrunching his nose. Nick supposed this might be discomfort over being in the wrong side of a police vehicle, a thought which the fox couldn't pretend didn't give him some satisfaction.

"Right on time," Wolford nodded.

The hare hesitated, instinctively flinching. "Yeah, didn't want to keep you guys waiting..." he mumbled.

"Now you two behave in the back," Judy said, turning the steering wheel and heading back out onto the main road away from the crush of parked cars at the station. "Remember the regulations which apply to police transport behaviour."

"You're telling _me_?!" Jordy spluttered.

"I'm telling both of you," she said sternly, glaring into the mirror. She shot a glance at Nick. "And don't you go stirring things."

"Moi?" he said, placing a paw against his chest as if he was hurt. "I'm a verbal pacifist."

The doe didn't bother responding, focusing her attention on hitting the gas and weaving along the streets as fast as was legally permissible. The towering structure for which they were headed already dominated the skyline. It would only be a matter of minutes before they could pull their car into the parking lots closest to the hotel, and trust that what Jordy had told them was actually true.

* * *

As fate would have it, the roads connived against them. It seemed that every new lane they joined was blocked by a backlog of vehicles, as if someone had disturbed a perfectly moving line further down the city and they were now suffering from the backwards surge of immovability.

With tensions rising higher and patience thinning, the now sand-coated cruiser rumbled its way into the parking lot designated for customers of the Palm Hotel, tucked neatly beneath the monolithic rise of the mammal-made tree.

As all four mammals disembarked, Judy saw the extent of the mess the car was now in, all glister and gleam gone from its surface. She now understood the slightly maverick decision on the part of Lionheart during his term as mayor to install free car washes along the streets of Sahara Square, a privilege which was not bestowed upon any other district, even the ones with climates equally hostile to pristine automobiles. Of course, the matter of where he was born may have had a play in his unique policy. Lionheart Avenue was hard to miss at the north side of Sahara Square, bordering Savannah Central, testament to the prestigious and routinely successful business family from which he came.

Nick took a few steps back and gazed up at the colossal structure above him, glad now that he had brought his aviators, which were protecting his eyes against the glare of clear windows catching the sun all the way up the shaft of the building. The display looking like some diamond studded diadem of the ancient camel kings from the archaeological galleries of the city's Museum. At least abundant shade was provided by the overhanging artificial leaves, although as the heat was mainly due to the controlled temperature system which governed the district regardless of season, and had less to do with the winter sun which provided little else but bright rays, so the shade was of no real benefit for keeping them cool. He was used to it, however. The place had been part of his daily excursions with Finnick during his former career, so he was bearing up a great deal better than others, such as the flagging polar bears he could see trudging along the nearby courtyard, waving tourist trap fans at themselves to beat the heat.

"Shall we go in?" Jordy beckoned impatiently, sticking one paw in his pocket, while the other he waved at the entrance, which almost looked like the smooth, rising crest of a sand dune made from glass doors and windows.

The three officers followed him in through the large glass front, darkened to stave off the sun's beams.

What greeted them as they passed through the revolving doors was a breathtaking interior, with an elegant floor-space which must have been nearly as large as that of the ZPD's entry hall itself.

The thing which struck Judy most of all was the artistic merging of plants and fauna with the firm structure of the building, overlapping as though they were standing among real vegetation, but never intrusive. Palms and dragon trees dotted the area, maintained in faux natural circles of soil, then surrounded by pebbles to keep them tidy. Calm pools of water were placed around the reception area, their surfaces disturbed only by the sweet caress of the pleasant artificial breeze that swept slowly through the reception hall. Cooling fans and numerous fountains of gently flowing water all helped keep the indoors at a temperature acceptable to the widest range of mammals who may frequent the establishment.

Judy paused to admire the sight of the magnificent lobby, its charm reminding her of her initial thrill when she had first moved to Zootopia. To the right was a lounge area where three antelopes and a jackal sat together, quietly conversing and drinking from wide bowled and long stemmed wine glasses. Behind them was a spacious bar, helmed by a silken-dressed water buffalo. Noticing that her companions had not stopped, she hurried forward, the sound of chattering reaching her keen ears, drawing her attention upwards to the overhead balconies supported by thick pillars where she saw dozens of animals sitting and drinking, clearly having already checked themselves in.

"Enjoying the view, Carrots?" Nick chuckled.

She glanced at him happily. "It's amazing! Don't you think so?"

"Eh," he said, tilting his paw, "I've seen some pretty crazy places in my time. And I'm not as easily distracted as you."

The doe was about to make a retort, but the noise of laughter to her left caught her gaze, and she saw that there was even a newsstand in easy sight, relieving customers of the need to so much as leave the premises in pursuit of their morning paper.

It was only then that she realized she had stopped, and the others were a little ahead of her. She sprinted and rejoined the group, Nick's ears flicking in her direction at her soft footfalls behind him. The fox sent her a quick grin, one she sheepishly returned as she could only imagine he was thinking about how much a tourist she must be looking like at this point.

The rabbit looked at him, but his face wore the same expression of tranquil indifference which she had seen in Mystic Springs on their first case.

"Have you been here before?" she whispered.

"That's a nope. Better soak it all in, Fluff. We're not coming back here for a while, as I can imagine that they charge just to enter the lobby in a place like this."

"Keep it down and blend in," Jordy hissed, although his tone was not aggressive so much as urgent. Ever since entering the building, his stance had shifted to one of confidence. Perhaps the lavishness of surroundings, which to Judy seemed overpowering, was intoxicating to the hare.

Wolford walked beside them in mute caution, noting every face seen and name heard. They couldn't let their guard down now; none of them new for sure what was waiting for them. After the car chase a few days earlier that had nearly killed both of his friends, the wolf thought it expedient to be on guard.

As they moved forwards, their attention was brought to the center of the reception. A huge tree of a species Judy did not recognise stood the middle, squat, thick trunk dominating the area, while its branches reached outwards to provide a canopy of yellow-green leaves, which were as lively as though it were the height of summer. At its base, a bubbling mini-waterfall seeped over the edge of the platform and down into a receiving pool, where it was sent up again in a steady and controlled flow. Around this tree was the main reception desk, circular, entirely encompassing the tree, composed of the same mix of luxury materials and deco which bled opulence.

Several smartly dressed gazelles, antelopes and other local mammals stood around the desk, welcoming visitors and taking their bookings, answering questions and making calls on old-fashioned wired phones to the relevant internal departments. Their feet padded on the floor, which was as shiny as marble but granted additional grip as if it had a matte texture. Palm leaf designs stretched around reception, while the walls swirled with spiral motifs, reminding Judy of the turbulent sands of a desert which lay beyond the suburban sprawl of the south-east side of the district

"G'day," Jordy nodded, leaning against the desk and addressing the female golden jackal who stood nearest to them, currently occupied in checking over her black shirt for what Nick knew to be the third time in the one and a half minutes it had taken them to approach. She snapped her eyes up at them as soon as they spoke, smiling welcomingly.

"What a pleasure it is to have you visit the Palm Hotel today," she nodded graciously to their group, green eyes sweeping over them all. They rested for a moment longer than was customary on Wolford and his uniform, almost as if she didn't realize she was doing it, flitting them away as soon as he met her gaze in return. "May I implore your reservation number? We will see to all of your needs. It is our delight to serve you today."

Judy had to restrain herself from rolling her eyes at this. Seeking to impress was one thing, but she had already decided that the hotel went beyond that motto - they sought to seduce the money directly from your wallet. The way that Jordy moved forward was indication enough to her that he was already teetering on the brink of throwing away quite a bit at his own fairly soon. She might be the country bunny to the city hare, but if what Jordy had told them about his repeated visits was true, she knew which one was being duped.

"We have no reservation," he explained. "No, we've come for a succulent luncheon at the Gnamma Haven. We need no reservation."

There was an uncomfortable pause while the jackal checked the list. "I'm sorry," she said, lowering her arms and placing her paws on the perfectly polished desk surface. "Today is just terribly busy. You do understand? We are so sorry for the inconvenience, but only guests with bookings can be admitted to the higher levels. Perhaps a stay at our ground floor lounge will suit your needs?"

"That won't do," the hare insisted, frustration creeping into his tone. "I need to meet a friend."

"Perhaps I may simply send one of you then?" the jackal offered.

"No," Jordy scowled. "My friend wants to see us all. He's an old acquaintance."

"I do apologize. There is truly nothing I can do."

Before Nick had a chance to speak up, Wolford brushed past him and took Jordy's place at the desk, standing tall. He placed one paw on the surface, meeting the jackal's eyes and smiling pleasantly.

"We really are in a tight spot. You cannot fathom how much of a favour it would be if you helped us out."

The receptionist stared, placing one arm behind her back and swallowed, apparently struggling to maintain composure. Judy knew a thing or two about being a female, and if she didn't think the idea would be so unexpected, she would say that the jackal almost looked... _smitten_.

"It isn't really in keeping with our guidelines, you see," she explained apologetically, a slight treble to her voice.

The wolf tilted his head, ears folding back just slightly with such perfect timing that even a fox would be impressed. He exhaled slowly, moving his own paw dangerously close to the receptionist's. "Do you always play by the rules?"

Judy's eyes widened so much that she had to check to see if her partner wore the same shock, or if she was misunderstanding the situation. Whether to her relief or worry, the fox's mouth was hanging open too in eloquent disbelief. For once, Nick was speechless. Even Jordy shuffled on his feet, looking across to the lounge and clearing his throat.

The jackal finally blushed, pursing her lips and glancing down at the desk. She raised her head in an attempt to look professional. "In fact, I believe there was a cancelled reservation only seconds ago. I would have to call management to be sure…"

"Call my number instead," Wolford smiled, passing her a card in what proved to be the final push, as the receptionist shuddered, slipped the card under her desk and bowed politely at the others.

"There is room for you all upstairs. We can't be turning mammals away when they have friends to meet, naturally."

"My thanks," Wolford said, straightening his back and nodding his head in appreciation. "You are certainly a credit to the establishment."

The lupine pushed away from the desk, moving around it and marching for the elevator doors which stood behind reception, tail swishing. After a few seconds delay, Judy, Nick and Jordy hurried to catch up with him.

Jordy pushed for the elevator. They had only moments to wait before the doors slid open, allowing them entry.

Nick gazed up at the larger canid, trying with all his might to attract his attention.

"Not a word, Wilde. It was for the mission. The card was my old number," the wolf stated matter-of-factly.

"Yeah but..."

"Hush." He stepped into the elevator cylinder, avoiding eye contact with any of them.

"No," Judy chipped in. "I mean, since when could you-"

"Hush," he repeated, closing his eyes and folding his paws behind his back while the elevator lifted them from the ground floor up into the highest storeys of the tree-shaped hotel.

Their elevator eventually reached a smooth stop, free from the shuddering movements of cheaper systems, while the doors opened to give them a view of thick carpeted corridors and brightly lit rooms. Before any of them needed to ask, Jordy stepped forward, leading the way to the guest lounge he had already told them so much about. Aside from their troop and a couple of beavers peacefully strolling the floor, the corridor was thankfully quiet. This feeling of ease was overridden as soon as they crossed the threshold into the dining area.

Now that they were here, the room bustled with excitable guests all jostling for attention from overworked waiters and bar staff, while sensual guitars plucked at the air from unseen speakers.

Nick's eyes made short work of the room, passing from black-shirted worker to worker attentively. A leopard, a porcupine, a jackal…

Then he saw him. The fox was busy dodging careless bison and pouring wine for an aggressive looking wolverine, all while trying to balance several empty bowls in his arms. His precision of movement was to be applauded, even if he did end up spilling excess wine over a passing mouse, sending the poor rodent skidding across the room. Calling a meek apology, he turned and sped for the kitchen, tucked away behind the bar.

"Let's go," Nick muttered to Judy, his countenance showing his concentration on the task at paw.

The four mammals crossed the space in no time, trying their best to avoid drawing attention from guests, which was practically impossible, as four mammals grouped together always managed to attract attention when one was dressed in ZPD colours.

They reached the bar together, stopping at the counter. There they halted, waiting, while Judy and Wolford took nearby seats and Nick and Jordy remained standing. The fox drummed his fingers across the mahogany, trying to take his mind off his growing unease.

Finally the doors flung open again and the younger fox bounded out, making sure his shirt was tucked into his trousers while adjusting his belt. He didn't even look before whipping out his notepad.

"Morning sir, what can I get you today?"

"One strong coffee and a long explanation."

The sound of Nick's voice caused Desmond to raise his head slowly. His blue eyes focused on the fox, disbelief etched across his features. He stared in dumb amazement, and when he spoke, his voice was thin and breathless.

"No! No, no no...you can't be here!"

"Neither can _you_!" Nick whispered, leaning forward.

"You're meant to be in hiding or something, Nick."

"So are _you,_ " he stressed again."Des, what's going on?"

"I can't talk here," the younger fox fumbled. "I'm on the clock. I…"

"Take us into the back then," Jordy intoned, catching the fox's attention. Desmond's expression fell even further when he noticed the hare, who reached out his arm, offering the phone he had taken before. "Yours, mate."

His shoulders slumped as he took the phone from the hare's grasp, and his eyes glanced over at Judy, again halting as his mind worked and placed her, before he settled his gaze on Wolford.

"ZPD? What's the ZPD here for?"

Nick grinned. "Well, technically we're all ZPD, with the exception of Jordy."

"Thanks for reminding me," the hare muttered darkly.

"My pleasure," Nick chimed, earning a glare from the wounded party, one which Nick greatly enjoyed.

"Okay, um…" Desmond turned away, running a paw through the white patch of fur on his head. "We can...I'll talk with my boss and see if I can take some time off to chat with you guys."

As he was about to turn, Nick clutched at his sleeve, stopping him. "Pal, don't try. We _need_ to talk with you. You know that it's all come down on me, right?"

His old friend exhaled, ears falling. "I know, Nick. I know that."

"Okay, go," Nick said, slapping him on the back gently for encouragement. "We'll be right here."

As soon as Desmond scampered back into the kitchen, the four colleagues turned to each other, keeping their voices low as they spoke.

"He's on edge," Jordy observed.

Judy nodded. "Wouldn't you be?"

"Given that it's you who's probably making him jumpy," Wolford agreed, looking at the hare. "You two weren't off to a good start."

"All I'm saying is-"

The door to the kitchen opened again, and Desmond exited the stainless steel jungle, the delectable scent of lemons and spices permeating the air as he did so. He then beckoned them across the room with swift motions. Moving along the bar, they followed him to a dimmed corner of the lounge, where the filtered light from the curtained windows did not reach, and the tables were lit primarily by brass bodied lamps. There they stood, exchanging looks in the shadows.

"Okay, now what's going on?" Nick said, green eyes holding his friend in place with the intensity of one who has just found the person they had worried over for days.

Desmond hesitated, looking Jordy up and down nervously.

"He's clean," Nick insisted, taking a gamble to a certain extent. But really, they were already in too deep if Jordy did wish them ill.

Desmond looked ashamed. "I tried to call you. There was some crazy girl who answered instead, so-"

"That was me," Judy said, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

Desmond grinned self-consciously, the smile dropping away seconds later. "I'm sorry. Anyway, I couldn't just leave a message with a stranger. Nick, I wanted to tell you that I had to leave my place. I don't know if I was getting paranoid or hearing things for real, but I swear someone was moving around my house at night. I know the footfalls of my normal visitors…"

"Who are?" Wolford butted in.

"...And this wasn't them," the fox finished. He suddenly realized that the wolf had actually asked him a question. "Oh, I run a ZooTube channel. I sometimes have interviews with folks for gaming or stupid things like that. It's not much of a living, but I enjoy it. This was different though."

"So you relocated?" Nick asked, spying a stray cricket pastry cake on the table surface nearby, ready to be offered as an appetiser for new guests. He fished it up in his claws, taking a nibble.

"I just panicked," Desmond confessed. "I didn't know what to do. I saw what happened to you on the TV, and figured it would only be a matter of time before they guessed that you weren't the only one involved. Maybe it was nothing, because I haven't had any trouble since. I've never been as good at disappearing as you have."

There was an awkward moment as that comment hung in the air. To Nick's credit, he didn't even shuffle his feet and Judy's nose only twitched once before she brought it under control.

"So nothing from the gang?" Nick added quickly, steering the conversation away from that topic.

"Nothing. Maybe they gave up on us?"

"No," Judy shook her head. "We saw one of them in Vulpinia when we went looking for you. They're definitely active."

Desmond shook his head, grimacing. "Then I can't go home?"

"We can offer you police protection if you testify for us," Wolford said.

"Yeah, but if they _don't_ know that I'm involved, that'll only highlight me. I don't want to end up outlined in chalk."

"You and me both, buddy," Nick sighed, rubbing his temple and finishing off the cake in one final bite. "What we really need from you is a way to resolve this problem, right now."

"How do you mean?"

"I need our _information_ ," he whispered, emphasizing the final word.

Desmond squeezed his eyes shut as if suffering from a headache and rubbed a paw across his muzzle. He then opened his eyes and stuck his paws in his pockets. "We need to talk about this alone, Nick."

"Trust me, they're-"

"No, I'm not taking that risk. I've had enough trouble as it is, and now you say I can't even go back to my old place! We do this my way."

Nick huffed, irritation flashing across his eyes. After a moment of tapping his foot on the ground, he relented. In fairness, his friend had been out of the loop regarding Wolford and Jordy while knowing little about recent developments. He couldn't fault him for being cautious. "If that's the way you've got to do it, pal."

"What?" Judy said, turning to her partner. He met her gaze with an understanding expression. "Nick, I think we should both find out what's going on."

"It's okay Judy. I'll let you know what we come up with," he winked.

"But I-"

"Nah," the reynard cut in. "On second thought, I really think it's better this way."

Judy frowned. She hated being left out of the most important developments on a case. Facts and new leads were things she relied upon, and she didn't like receiving them second hand. More than that, she was still concerned about letting Nick out of her sight in this unfamiliar building. Nevertheless, she knew that determined glint in his green eyes. His mind had been made up.

"Okay, just watch your back, partner," she said seriously.

"You bet."

The two foxes moved away from the table, Desmond leading Nick towards the entrance to a large balcony which jutted slightly, providing a magnificent view of the district from fifteen floors up. They swept the curtain aside, took a careful look behind them, and left together.

"Well, that's that," Wolford sighed. "Not ideal, but I trust Wilde will fill us in on the kernel of their talk." He took a few steps away from them, turning in the direction of the corridor outside. "From past experience, deep conversation takes at least twenty minutes, and that's time I'd rather not waste. I'm going to check this place out. There are a few rooms which caught my eye. I won't be long."

Jordy exchanged a glance with his one-time partner as the lupine left. "Does that guy get out much?"

"If you mean for fun, I doubt it," she smiled, shaking her head.

"Well, how about _we_ don't waste time either. Come on, I'll buy you a drink."

"I'm not thirsty," was Judy's nearly immediate reply.

"Don't need to be. But I don't intend to stand here waiting on Wilde."

Reluctantly, she followed the hare over to the counter, where he checked the menu, deciding that it was for the best if they stayed off anything more potent than caffeine for now. Clear minds were essential when on a case, and much hinged on getting this right. They sat at the bar in silence, each immersed in the hinterlands of their own thoughts.

"Greetings. My name is Rajah, and it is my pleasure to meet you. How may I serve you today?"

The rabbit was brought back to the real world to see a tiger standing behind the counter, dressed the same way as Desmond had been, in a smart black shirt and trousers.

"I'd like to order two coffees, mate."

"It will be with you in moments," the tiger promised, bowing his muscular form graciously and moving away to the gleaming machines which delivered fresh coffee all throughout the day, according to the menu. Judy did have a habit of reading the most boring tidbits of information when nothing was happening. Rajah was true to his word, delivering two mugs of steaming liquid before moving away to serve new customers just entering the lounge.

"So your partner doesn't trust you?" Jordy said, breaking the silence first.

The doe looked at him in astonishment. "What?"

"He didn't let you go with him."

"Jordy, don't even start. They're doing that to keep us all safe. The less people who know about it, the less danger there is from the gang, for now. We don't want to all become as much a target as Nick. It's a bit like how very few of us know about why you were forced out of the ZPD," she finished pointedly, noting how he bristled at this. "Unless you'd _like_ to have everyone know what you did to make such an abrupt exit from the force."

"Case made," he agreed, resting his elbows on the table and turning the coffee mug in his fingers, sending the warm liquid spinning in an isolated tempest. "And thanks for letting me come along."

"You didn't give us much choice," she said, rolling her eyes.

"True, but you could have blocked me more than you did. But you didn't. Why…" he trailed off, turning something over in his mind. "Why didn't you?"

Judy took another sip from her drink, swiveling round to look at the entry to the balcony, making sure she could still see the two silhouetted shapes through the curtains. "I thought you could help us."

"Sure, sure," Jordy said, waving a paw dismissively. "But part of me wonders, was there another reason?"

"Such as?" she said, turning round to face him again.

"Maybe you remembered how well we worked as partners."

Judy blinked, astounded that he would say something like that. After the confrontations, arguments and bitterness which followed his false testimony against Nick, the hare thought she was still friends with him?

"Jordy, you listen to me-"

"Don't get your ears in a twist. There's no need to explain. I understand. You're making sure that I don't betray Nick or prove to be in league with a brotherhood of killers or something. I'm impressed by your dedication to the job." He downed the last dregs of his coffee.

"I didn't say that," she countered. "Maybe I don't believe you're out to kill Nick. I don't know what is going on with you, but I didn't say I thought you would try to betray us. _Again_."

He smiled at her cockily, one ear drooping lazily to the side. "Well thanks for the message of hope and confidence...Carrots."

The doe was speechless. She placed her mug down on the counter and turned away with disgust, hopping off her chair so she could pace the room, before halting, and sending one last glare towards Jordy. "Don't call me 'Carrots' ever again."

Just at the opportune moment, Desmond reappeared from the balcony, entering the room with more composure than he had done after first seeing them. He ducked and dodged between moving mammals, reaching the bar in safety. Without stopping, he glanced at the rabbit and hare, fired off an informal salute which was more like a courteous flick of the paw, and walked back into the kitchen as if nothing had happened. The gesture reminded her of something Nick would do. Perhaps her partner had even picked it up _from_ Desmond.

Judy stared at the door curiously and her nose twitched with anticipation. Something significant had just happened, and infuriatingly, she didn't know what yet.

"Stay here," the doe said with all the authority of an order.

"Guard the frontlines? Sure thing," Jordy grunted, picking up the menu and scanning it with renewed interest.

While the hare preoccupied himself with the sky-high priced delicacies on display, Judy hurried over to the balcony opening, pushing aside the soft fabric of the curtain and lifting her paw to shield her eyes against the sudden glare of unfiltered daylight.

The balcony was not much larger than the dining room of her apartment, only providing enough room for three large mammals at most to comfortably engage in talk. Stepping out, she became aware of the feel of the floor changing beneath her feet. The stone surface gave way to an indented area of the floor, which was covered with a fresh moss carpet, meticulously cultivated to provide a sponge like springiness underfoot.

There, on the far side of the balcony, the cascading sun lighting his fur with orange flame, was her fox. One arm rested atop the spiral-decorated wall, and he stared out over the blinking world of Zootopia untarnished. As she moved nearer, his ears pricked up and his head turned in her direction.

"Nick?" she said, voice filled with concern. "Nick, is everything okay?"

"It's fine," he grinned, running his palms down his shirt. "We should be alright."

She stopped by his side, ears drooping both at the magnificent vista of sparkling cityscape before her and the warm feeling of sharing the beauty with her friend beside her. "What did Desmond say?"

"Oh, he'll sort things out," Nick said vaguely.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

The reynard paused. "He doesn't have the documents. Not on his person."

"Where are they?" she asked, frowning.

"He wouldn't tell me."

"He doesn't have them at all?"

Nick considered, flicking his eyes to the side. "He has them"," he explained carefully, "but he stored them away to keep them secure. Most likely at his place, I would guess. He said that once he has them, he'll contact me and we can arrange to meet up at a secure location. Talking here was risky enough - exchanging the files themselves could be disastrous. It'll most likely be someplace behind the main casinos, I would guess. A warehouse or old shop."

Judy tapped her foot impatiently. "When?"

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"I'm sure by tomorrow."

"That's great!" the doe said excitedly. "This is good news, isn't it, Slick?"

He smiled, turning to look back into the lounge through the thin curtains where he could see Desmond busying himself with hospitality. "I think so, Carrots."

While she had hoped for everything to be fine, for the whole operation to go smoothly, seeing it happen in reality was a major boost. They both needed an emotional as well as a psychological victory. The real task at hand was resolving this as easily and rapidly as possible. This had been a major move in that direction, and for that she was grateful.

"We had better head back in, Carrots. We've got a fair bit of traveling ahead if we want to drop Jordy off at the ferry, _then_ drive back to our apartments. It might be morning, but our day is just seeping away like the sand in an hourglass." He wiggled his fingers for effect.

Judy almost burst out laughing. "Does being around Desmond make you poetic, as well as conniving?"

"No, but saying things like that keeps you distracted long enough for me to take advantage of the moment," he grinned, suddenly leaning over and placing a strong kiss on her forehead.

"Sly fox," the rabbit said, shaking her head admiringly.

"And this time, don't _you_ forget _that_ ," he winked.

* * *

A wearying day of commuting followed their excursion to The Palm Hotel. The lanes and highways which had been busy during the morning had become war zones once lunch hour hit. And it wasn't just a single occurrence when they had to suddenly swerve away from cars which seemed hellbent on crumpling the back of their cruiser. It was only with the benefits of immense care and deft control of the wheel that they managed to reach the harbour and drop Jordy off for the ferry back to Outback Island.

The parting there was not exactly pleasant, but at least it was more cordial than a punch in the face and a slap with a tail when done, so by any means it was an improvement in relations. The hare had agreed to meet up with them at the ZPD Headquarters the next day, ready for the communique from Desmond.

Next, a litany of examples from Wolford of the many shadowy dealings which took place under the canopy of the hotel fueled the return journey. Apparently, he had used his time to full effect, listening in on guests and workers, taking note of every infringement and elicit dealing. Few would have suspected such a high number in an establishment of as high class as that one, but, in fairness, police officers were not the most common sector who would visit The Palm Hotel in the first place. Still, it kept the wolf engaged and would provide him with plenty of paperwork to finish off his hours of overtime which he insisted on clocking in for.

Certainly extra work was beneficial and kept thoughts away from the more troubling possibilities around them. Judy and Nick, conversely, opted to take the afternoon off, enjoying a lazy meander through the streets on their drive to Nick's apartment.

The friends enjoyed one of those afternoons when nothing is really done, no one can exactly place where the time went, but an overall sense of enjoyment typifies the experience, and so no complaints are voiced. When their cruiser finally did pull up beside the block, the light was already fading from the sky, succumbing to the darkening governance of the despotic winter evening.

They hurried inside, making it in just as a strong wind was kicking up, sending newspapers and loose cardboard gusting down the avenues. Judy shuddered as the door was slammed shut behind her, and she followed Nick up the flights of stairs to his floor. Neither of them knew who had agreed for her to stay there like the previous night, but it went unspoken - a mutual understanding that this would continue until the heat from the gang had cooled. They had even stopped by at her apartment during their drive so she could pick up some extras for the overnight stay.

Although Nick tried his best to tempt Judy with some morsels for an evening snack once they reached his apartment, they both conceded that they really were not that hungry. Perhaps it was the stress of the day, but a quick bar - cold-pressed fruit for Judy and crickets for Nick - proved sufficient. Most conversations which they tried to ignite sputtered out before they even happened and both felt their eyelids drooping heavily.

When the night began pressing at the windows and the shadows of the room deepened, they knew it was time to prepare themselves for bed.

"Now are you sure you don't want to swap places?" Judy asked, fluffing up the bed and pillows.

"It'll be fine," Nick laughed, collecting his belongings. "It's just as comfortable in there as it is in here, to be honest," he lied.

"Only if you're sure."

"I am. It'll be swell."

"I can't thank you enough for this," the doe grinned, walking over to him in the center of the room and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Aww," Nick chuckled, his gentle amusement vibrating through his chest as he placed a paw on her head, ruffling her ears. "Are you getting all mushy on me, Carrots?"

"Maybe I am…" she smiled, holding him tight.

For a moment, he didn't want to move, instead placing a light kiss on the top of her head. Then he tapped her on the shoulder. "Err, Judy? I think we best get some shuteye soon."

"Oh, right!" she said, stepping back and stroking her ears self-consciously. "Yeah, we've got a lot to do tomorrow."

The reynard picked up his belongings and moved out of the door, turning once more to stare at her. "Sleep tight, Carrots."

As soon as he'd left, she changed into her pajamas, then went into his side rooms, closing the windows to keep out the cool draft of the windy night outside. When the clock turned to 9:30pm, she decided it was time to turn out the lights. Snuggling into Nick's comfortable sheets, she felt, just like the previous night, contentment at knowing that the room whispered of him. It was only a matter of minutes before her weariness overcame her, and the world became dark once more.

* * *

In the silence of the night hours, Judy found herself drifting in and out of sleep. It might have been the gentle trickling of the rain against the window which kept her alert, or maybe the stress of the last few days had been stored up and was still making her feel restless.

In her murky dreams, she almost imagined a crack of light appearing, as if a door had been opened softly. She never looked, of course, and sank back into more peaceful rest.

The warmth of her bed was soothing, lulling her to sleep despite the windy conditions outside. It was dulling enough even to make her accept the vague and false feeling of someone sitting on the end of her bed, the mattress pulling just slightly under the weight. It was probably a dream, and she turned over again.

Her mind wouldn't let her forget entirely, prompting her to realise that she was awake even though she did her best to argue with it. It was no use in the end, and her eyes slowly opened, adjusting to the dark.

The feeling had been real, and the impression of someone sitting on the mattress didn't drift away with the formless wisps of half-remembered dreams. She glanced over in the dark, squinting.

"Nick," she whispered. "Nick, what are you doing?"

He had his back to her, and was sat facing the door. As her eyes adjusted to the dark, Nick twisted around, smiling at her. The smoothness of his movement was unsettling. His eyes flashed, glimmering icy blue in the illumination which came from the streetlights outside.

Judy's blood froze. She felt as if someone had punched her in the abdomen. That thing on the end of the bed was _not_ Nick. Nor was it a fox. As her eyes adjusted and the room became clearer, she saw that the visitor's height was too short for her partner.

"Hello Judy," the ferret purred, his voice stretching through the shadows, making the words sound elongated.

With a jolt, the rabbit jumped up in her bed, sitting straight and scanning the room for anything to grab. She would have kicked him off the bed outright if it wasn't for her experience last time when he was armed. Her training acted faster than her instincts - never attack an enemy when you don't know what they have on them.

"Don't do that," he said softly, anticipating her reaction and twisting his head to look at her again.

"What do you want?" she spat. Her eyes scanned over his body, checking him for weapons. Unlike last time, there was no knife in his paws.

"I'm still dangerous," he soothed, reading her thoughts. With a fluid motion, he turned his body around to face her. He was clothed in the same garments she had seen him in last time, the black jacket making him all the harder to distinguish in the gloom, adding to his venomous appearance. "Think of your fox."

"What?" Judy said, acutely awake by now.

"He slumbers in the nearby room, yes?" The ferret smirked, his lips curling into a grin. "You wouldn't want to wake him?" With one thin finger, he tapped a radio on his chest. "We're not alone, rabbit. Come for me, and your fox is going to feel very uncomfortable when he wakes. Do you think I would come without support ready for me if needed?"

She ground her teeth, expression hardening as she glowered at him from across the bed.

"Are they needed, Judy?" the ferret repeated, with increased coldness to his words.

"No," the doe said slowly, wishing with all her might that she could lay into him.

"That's right - they're not needed," he nodded, looking satisfied. "How about we have a little chat, eh? Just you and me, Judy. No one else in the world. I want you to think about what you do right here as if your life depended on it, because..." he chuckled to himself, spreading his arms a little, "...well, you understand."

The room suddenly felt unbearably cramped. There was no space for good maneuverability. If a struggle ensued, she could beat the ferret, no question. But could she get to Nick before _something_ happened in return? If his cronies were listening in, could they get to Nick first? The ambiguous threat hung in the air like an oppressive cloud, making the air feel heavy.

How had he even gained entry into the apartment? The place was monitored by security cameras just in case anything like this _did_ happen. She wished now that she had thought to lock her door. In the exhaustion she had felt before settling in, she hadn't even considered it an issue. It was a stupid mistake for which she now paid. It must have been a few hours since...

Suddenly, a thought made her stomach clench. Just how long had the ferret been in her room, watching her sleep? He could have stared at her for minutes without her knowing. She felt sick and couldn't help scrunching her nose, trying to avoid the revulsion showing on her face.

"Officer Hopps?" he said, sounding strangely amused, the sneer still sliced across his face.

Her purple eyes fixed on him. She swept her legs out from under the sheets, sitting on the side of her bed. The movement was enough to make him start, and he jerked, nearly standing up. That at least gave her some satisfaction.

"What do you want with me" Judy demanded.

"Always such suspicion." The ferret settled again, placing a paw on the sheets. "You know what I want? Do you? A small measure of peace. Did I want all of this... _heat_?" He let the last word seep out slowly. "Your partner did this. I'm trying to fix it before someone is hurt. We're not that different, when you dig deep enough."

"I said before," Judy whispered, voice quiet but firm, "what do you want?"

There was silence. The visitor folded his fingers together, staring at her with the same unblinking intensity as before, causing the fur on her neck to rise. When he answered, his tone was silky. "I want to know what makes you tick."

She swallowed, holding his gaze.

"You see Judy, you fascinate me." His face wrinkled with delight at the unease he detected in her expression. "That's right; I want to hear what keeps you going. You've seen the pain in this city." He shifted a fraction closer. "Why do you do it? _"_

The rabbit set her jaw, turning away from him, trying with all her might to stop herself from laying into him then and there. "I might just ask you the same thing. Why do _you_ do the things you have done?"

The ferret paused, considering the question. "What things, precisely?"

She turned to look him in the eye. "You've killed. You said so yourself about the two thugs you hired to kidnap Nick. What makes you a killer?"

Without speaking at first, he stood up from the bed, walking a few paces away, stretching his form. "It's a strange city you live in, Judy. Savage. _Unruly_...There's a side to it which will never be tamed. Do you seek the truth?" His words sounded mocking. "All predators can kill. Even your fox. It's within us, you see." He twisted to face her once more, stepping closer. His grin became wider. "Buried deep. Do you think the night howler changed us entirely? Bellwether's folly was in underestimating the union of predator and prey. But in some sense, her insight held true. There is a basic instinct, here to keep us alive. Cover it with millennia of social programming if you will, but you can never extinguish it."

He licked his lips, looking as if he was tasting the air as he spoke. When he reached her, he stopped, bringing himself closer than was comfortable. "Peel away the skin and it's there, pulsing in the dark. Most pretend that its heart no longer beats, or they suppress it as something distasteful. Only few can learn to sink themselves into their instincts. Inhabit them. Shape themselves through them. It's a call, you see," he said, placing a clawed paw on her shoulder, causing her to shudder involuntarily. With a rapid motion, she grabbed his wrist, pushing it up and off her shoulder. As she did so, she noticed that his paws were gloved, apart from openings for the claws. She met his surprised stare with boldness.

" _Don't_ touch me," Judy glowered.

Evidently, the ferret knew not to push her. Larger than most of his species, he was just a little taller than the rabbit. But he must have read about her combat training, or heard it mentioned if he had done enough listening in on the criminal classes of the city. Sighing, he stepped back, giving her some space.

His voice reached her ears again. "The Call. It's a siren song which supersedes time and social preference, coming to us from the dark of a world we would like to forget. 'Carnivore' is a word which embodied a way of life. 'Predator' will do for now. But when you taste the fire of instinct, open your mind to it and make it yours, then you can kill, but only if you must. Then The Call is yours."

He pulled away from her, looking out of the window. The moonlight coated his fur in a silver sheen, brightening his already piercing eyes. "I'm not a killer, Officer Hopps. I just gave myself the choice. My instincts are there to be harvested, and I am not afraid to use them the way most predators are. You have no inkling of what this city really breathes. Do you hear what is whispered in the dark corners? You see a world of light and opportunity...and lies. Zootopia is a beast. It consumes the worthless, and we are confined to the underbelly, while mammals like you, like your fox or your chief, boast of the _good_ you achieve."

Judy wanted nothing more at that moment than for the ferret to leave. A sickening chill had taken hold of her, as if she was suffering from a disease. More powerful than distress, however, she felt anger. Her face grew hot and her heart slowed to a more controlled rate.

"Now you see it," the ferret mocked, turning away from the window.

He froze, as Judy was suddenly right in front of him, having moved with enough speed and silence to keep him engaged in his sermon without distraction. Before he could move away, she grabbed his wrist, twisting it just enough to cause a burn of pain. He flinched, arctic eyes narrowing, but something held him back from calling into his radio. There was still a look of curiosity on his face.

"You've said your piece," Judy said calmly, tightening her grip. "Now I'm saying mine. The only threats to this city are mammals like you. You go about, destroying lives, tearing down the ZPD's work for the populace, and then you blame it all on your fellow mammals. You want to know what is worthless?" She pushed him a few paces back, still gripping his wrist. "The worthless ones are not mammals like Nick Wilde, who have the courage to turn their backs on whatever they got themselves involved in before. The worthless ones are like you - Arrogant. Threatening. Violent."

In the gloom, she could see menace flooding from his expression, but she was beyond caring at this stage. He still needed her help. He still needed the files.

"So when this is over," she continued, smiling now, "watch your back. You might be a 'predator', but I've handled worse. Believe me, if it wasn't for Nick's sake, you would be behind bars faster than you could flinch. You're welcome to make your demands, but don't you _dare_ think that you can walk over me. I'm not that kind of a bunny."

With that, she let go of his wrist, folding her arms. Now her heart was racing again, but with adrenaline rather than fear. "Just go," she forced out, turning her back, adding insult to injury, as it was a clear message that she no longer considered him a danger to her.

Without even looking, she could see the sneer on his face. "As you wish, Judy. We've had our talk. I no longer care to know why you work for the 'populace'. I think it's transparent. You want to protect yourself. You want to protect those like you."

"We're done," she said, closing her eyes to keep herself from lashing out at him again. "I don't want Nick to hear us."

The dark was filled with silken silence once more. Then his voice spoke again, oily with contempt. "So you _haven't_ told him about me. Good. I expected all this time you would. After all, lovers don't keep secrets…"

He moved across the room with deliberate steps, approaching the door. "I must add, if you really haven't told Nick about my visit, I am impressed by how you got him to do it."

Judy's ears lifted and she stared across the room at him.

"Do what?"

The ferret smiled, a poisonous quality in his eyes as he stopped at the door. "Why, that's the reason I came. To congratulate you on the work you have done, and to encourage you to do more. After all, Wilde returned half of the files to us two days ago."

The rabbit felt her heart stop. The room took on a new and darker shade, as if the night was trying to swallow her. Confusion and worry sliced down her, scraping like a physical pain as she attempted to make sense of what he had just said. She swallowed, trying to suppress any visible reaction.

"I'm sorry I didn't come to see you sooner," he soothed, "but you know how it is. My business is demanding."

With that, he gripped the handle, pulled the door wide open and slipped out into the corridor, closing it softly behind him.

As his quiet movements took him further away from her door, the rabbit stood alone in the shadows, finally able to let her frame slump.

 _Wilde returned the files to us two days ago_.

She sat on the edge of Nick's bed, cradling her head in her paws, fighting against the sudden throbbing inside. What was happening? What had he not told her? It was impossible for him to have returned the files. He didn't have them! He'd said so himself.

Her nose twitched, and forgetting any worry about waking her partner, she punched her fist into the pillow, letting the tension of the last few minutes flow out.

 _It'll be me before you, rabbit._

Her partner's words stung in her mind from her first stay in his apartment. How seriously had he meant that? Just while she had been keeping the ferret's visits from him, had he been hiding something from her? She couldn't believe that. Somehow, the ferret was trying to manipulate her. They were beyond this kind of distrust, if distrust it was.

With a chill, she remembered her own words.

 _We'll work at keeping each other safe._

In the dark, listening to the scream of the wind against her window, she wondered just how far they may both have taken that promise.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **And that's your chapter for now! I do hope you enjoyed it.**

 **I'd like to wish you all a very Merry Christmas! The first Zootopian Christmas so far, so it's a special occasion. :) Have a wonderful season and, if you are in the festive mood and enjoyed this chapter, why not leave me a gift by reviewing, following and hitting that favorite button? You know how happy it makes me, so I would be very appreciative indeed. While you're at it, you could always check out my Christmas one shot - The Three Seasons of Christmas - which I wrote as a gift to you guys, to say thank you for all the support.  
**

 **We're currently standing at just over 230k views, which is stupendously awesome of you guys! It doesn't look like it'll be long before the fic's capping 800 followers. My heartfelt thanks to all of you. You truly are my motivation.**

 **Replies to guest reviews:**

 **The Other Nathan - Yep! Outback is multicultural. Lots of tourists and mammals flock there to enjoy the sights.**

 **NightFuryFan95 - More for you, as requested! :D It certainly is not the end. Enjoy!**

 **TheLittleTurret - I appreciate that! Thanks for the binge read.**

 **All other guests - I do so love reading your reviews. Thank you for taking the time to write them. And to the guy who asked about the Markiplier reference, the answer is a most guilty yes. ;)**

 **That's all for now! Catch you soon.**

 **Until next time.**

 **-AF**


	41. The Second Law

**Greetings my friends!**

 **I hope 2017 is looking up for all of you and things are running smoothly. In case any of you were not aware, Zootopia bagged the Golden Globe award for Best Animated Movie of 2016! On top of that, it's also been nominated for an academy award for Best Animated Feature at the upcoming Oscars. What a fantastic testimony to the hard work on the part of the development team and crew.**

 **I also have an announcement. I'd like you to know that there will be a super secret project related to this fic on the way. Will I tell you more? Nope! Why did I tell you that much? Because I couldn't resist finally leaving a cliffhanger in the author's note, that's why!  
**

 **Also, for clarification purposes, if at any point in the chapter mention is made of a 'car park', that's just what we Brits call parking lots. I wanted some variety. Rule Britannia! *cough*  
**

 **I'm also aware that this is the longest chapter to date, but I really wanted to treat you guys after you've been left for a while. I think you will find it interesting.  
**

 **Finally, I guess I'll issue a minor warning for the chapter. We might be going dark.**

 **Have fun!**

* * *

 **Edited by Cimar of Turalis WildeHopps**

 **Chapter Forty One**

 **The Second Law**

* * *

The touch of a paw on her shoulder was the first sensation Judy recognized as her mind struggled to catch up with her waking body, bringing about an instantaneously flight or fight response, instincts she still fought with as a rabbit. One gained dominance.

Fight.

In an instant, she struggled to kick the sheets away and jolted upwards, steadying her back against the bedframe. Her eyes focused, and her limbs were already coursing with adrenaline as she surveyed the room for the threat. Her mind was on fire, trying rapidly to assess what was happening.

"...Carrots?"

Judy glanced to her left and her eyes rested on the tired looking fox standing beside the bed. His fur had yet to be groomed and his shoulders displayed the telltale sag which followed restless nights while the dark grey robe he wore hung loose from his shoulders, tied haphazardly in the front, his green pajama top and burgundy pants visible underneath. The weight of her sleep lifted, unveiling the clarity of the waking moment as she remembered where she was, who she was with, and what she was doing there.

"Nick," she grinned in embarrassment, trying to gloss over her violent reaction. She shifted on the pillow and quickly wiped her eyes with her paws. Perhaps her defense training in the academy had been more effective than she had realised. More likely, her conversation just hours ago with a key member of the gang who was threatening Nick's life had left her jumpy.

"Gonna knock me out, Judy?" he chuckled, raising a mug of steaming tar or coffee - it was hard to tell - to his lips.

She cleared her throat. "Just a morning reaction. I must have been having a bad dream or something."

Her mind slowly filled with all the impressions of the night - anxiety, anger...and fear? Yes, she had been afraid, and still was. But the fear was for him, for _Nick_ , and not for herself. With that realization came another; she couldn't let him know what had transpired. Were there any indications left in the room which could give away the presence of a visitor?

A certain dryness filled her throat; the close companion of a worried mind.

What about scent? Surely Nick would smell the ferret? A frown formed on her brow as she sniffed the air hesitantly. Nothing. No scent. No evidence that anyone else had been in with her. Before she could internalise her questions any further, the fox spoke again, snatching her attention back to him.

"Bad dreams aren't much fun. I dreamt I slept in a cold, empty room with a dizzying amount of clear floor space. Turns out, I did!" He stretched his arms above his head, taunting the law of physics as he titled the mug dangerously close to spilling point. "Well," he yawned, squeezing his eyes shut, "it doesn't matter. Today is your lucky day."

"Oh? Why's that?"

The reynard's green eyes opened and were underlined by a sweeping smile. "Because you woke up to see my handsome face. How can a day not turn out to be good when-"

"Nick," she laughed, barely resisting tossing a pillow at him, "how can you even be such a goof this early in the morning?"

He took another sip from his drink, not taking his eyes off her. "That'll be because I have an energy booster. Sends me all jittery." He shuddered slightly, adding effect to his comment.

"Then don't drink coffee."

"I wasn't talking about the coffee," he purred, running his finger along the handle of the mug.

Judy froze, then snorted, clamping her paw across her mouth and nearly choking on the laughs she was trying to hold in. She shot him what was supposed to be a warning glare. From the look on his face, he appeared to take it as invitation to keep going. He might not have been entirely wrong either.

"Oh? You laugh? Is it my morning fur? Well yours doesn't look too neat either. Here, I'll sort it for you!" Grinning, he waggled the fingers of his free paw before reaching over and rubbing the center of her head, ruffling her ears. Her laughter overcame her again as Nick messed with her fur, the fox chuckling, still resting his paw on her head. "Lots of bed fur going on this morning. I think you might need a bit of spit to help flatten that out."

"Paws off, Mr. Wilde!" she warned, slapping his paw away but not even trying to hide the smile on her face.

Chest rising with amusement, he relented and took a step back, enjoying a few more gulps from his coffee. Once he swallowed, he tilted his head and smiled. "So, little bunny, you look well-snoozed."

"Nick," she managed to say as she struggled to gain control of the situation, "is there actually something you wanted?"

" _I_?" he gasped melodramatically, placing a paw against his chest, eyes widening. "Forgive the intrusion, but I believed this was my room?"

" _Was?_ " Judy asked, smirking.

" _Is…_ " Nick corrected, shaking his head admiringly.

The doe crossed her arms, resorting to wearing an expression she had seen her mother use all too many times when laying down the law of the burrows. "It is your room, but there is a lady present who needs her space at this time of the morning."

"Oh?" his ears perked. "When will I meet her? She sounds very particular."

"She _is_. And if you leave the room for five minutes, I'm sure you'll meet her then."

The fox tapped a finger to his chin, pondering the proposed treaty. After a moment, he nodded his assent and sauntered for the door. His steps came to a standstill at the threshold of the room, and he glanced back at the rabbit still sitting in the bed.

"There's a coffee for you on the windowsill. That's what I came in to tell you in the first place. Oh, and you're late. _Very_ late. It's ten past nine." He winked, noting the growing look of confoundment on her face. "I thought you had better sleep in..."

"Ugh!" Judy sighed, dragging her paw down her face. Now this was a first. How could she have let herself oversleep at a time like this? Years of growing up on a farm had instilled in her a dependable early morning body clock. She must have been more exhausted than she realised, because she was never late for anything.

"Thank you Nick. Now please, let me get ready."

"Of course!" he bowed, pausing momentarily. "No good-morning kiss for the fox?"

"Nick!"

"Okay, okay," he smirked, backing out of the door. "I was just asking. Sheesh! Oh, and I lied. It's only seven in the morning. If you don't come out I'll ring you in five to ask about the kiss again." With that, he fired a lazy salute and backed out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Alone at last Judy finally let her memories return, unhindered by conversation. As the insipid light of a cloudy winter morning filtered onto the scenes of last night's sinister exchange, the weight she had felt at the time returned too quickly. The clock was ticking. She knew herself and what she could accept, and one more visit from the ferret would be disastrous, not for anything he would do, but because she knew she wouldn't hold back next time. Threatening her safety was one thing. Playing with her trust for her fox was a step beyond what she would take.

The doe swung her legs out of the bed and strolled to the window, snatching up the coffee Nick had left for her. She sniffed the warm liquid, raising it and taking three deep gulps from the mug. It wasn't good coffee, but it was better than the bubbling sludge offered at the precinct, and it did its job.

She turned, leaning against the wall and cradling the mug in her paws as she pondered. It was time to stay reasonable and keep things in perspective. The ferret's words snaked into her mind once more, pricking at her defences. It was impossible for Nick to have returned half the files. When would he have had the time? Why would he do that? Why not tell her, even?

The rabbit frowned, angry with herself. This was exactly what the ferret wanted - uncertainty. This had to be a bluff. A mind game. Just a _tactic_ , not so much calculated to destroy her trust in her partner but at least to damage it by making her wonder.

Judy smiled, nodding her head slowly. She had to give it to the ferret - he was sly. If she really asked herself, why was _she_ keeping something from Nick? To protect him, of course. That was the answer. That was the only reason she would ever keep secrets like this from him. But if she could do it, with good intentions at least, how could she be sure he wasn't as well? Maybe he had been in contact with the ferret. All this time she had avoided mentioning him so as not to encourage Nick to do something reckless, but what if he had already done it?

A lengthy sigh escaped her, the exhaled breath clouding in the coolness of the room. Vacillation of this kind would get her nowhere. She knew from past experience that when things got confusing, the best bet was to keep going. Just move on regardless. The three months of night howler activity could have been cut down, surely, if she had simply gone to Nick with trust and openness sooner. The city could have been spared a lot if she had found it in herself to follow her own mantra; if she had tried, and tried harder. Even their more recent personal storms would have been calmed by some pure trust. What had she told Nick back when he had returned to the ZPD? To keep watching the stars. To stay focused on the good things between them. Ferret or no ferret, this wouldn't happen again.

Warmth spread in her chest and a smile grew on her face as she felt the formless weight on her shoulders lifted and the pressure in her chest released. She had won the silent battle. Suddenly, she realised that it was neither a question nor a struggle. There were no mind games to be played. She trusted Nick with all her soul. He wouldn't have done something like that and she knew it. Not guessed, not suspected, but _knew_.

A rapping on the door tore her mind away from her introspection and nearly made her spill the coffee, although a few hot drips did escape the rim and trickled down onto her fingers.

"Carrots, I may not be a girl, but I'm pretty sure you can't take much longer in there to get ready. We've only got the one washroom, and you know we can't start the day unless _I_ look fabulous too."

Trust. She had just decided upon that. Though just because she trusted him completely didn't mean he still couldn't get on her nerves now and again.

"Nick, so help me-"

"Okay!" his voice came through the door again, muffled by the wood. "I'll leave you to your morning bunny rituals. I've still gotta phone you about that kiss, remember..."

She decided that nothing was worth saying which could not be conveyed by a shake of the head, even if he didn't see it. Besides, he would only find any retort she made further fuel for his wisecracks, so the doe decided she was very grateful for that three inches of wood between them.

Rushing into the bathroom, Judy quickly prepared herself for the day, freshening up her features and changing from her pajamas to the more appropriate officer uniform she had brought along for the stay. There was something about the room which seemed strange to her, a gnawing feeling at the back of her mind, but no attempt to identify it was met with success, so she decided to pursue the current and most pressing goal of getting ready for a long day. There was so much more work to do if they wanted to track down this gang, most importantly ensuring they had a safe and timely meeting with Desmond. The key to the crisis lay in recapturing those files. Combining that information with the resources available to the ZPD would be sufficient to smoke out any cell the gang had in the city, according to Nick's assessment of the documents anyway.

Reaching over, she straightened the mirror on his bathroom wall. Instinctively, she winced at the sight of her reflection. This morning she shone with none of the spark which normally declared her enthusiasm for the work she did and the people with whom she did it. The rabbit in the reflection looked worn down by too many hours battling stress and dealing with frustration. It was woefully clear that she hadn't slept much; she remembered long hours after the ferret had departed spent sitting in the dark, listening to the sounds of the raging night outside.

A sudden jingle echoed through the room and caused her ears to snap straight up. Her phone was clearly desperate for attention.

Of course. Nick. Morning kisses.

Rolling her eyes, she walked out of the bathroom and snatched the iCarrot from the table stand, not even bothering to look as she tapped the bottom right segment of her phone. She stooped down to her bag and rummaged through the interior, searching for her carrot pen, which for one reason or another in her tiredness she must have slipped off her uniform.

With a sigh, Judy raised the phone to her face. "Yes, I will give you a morning kiss if you just give me three more minutes of peace! Happy?"

"...I'm both surprised and delighted."

"Wolford!" she gagged, dropping the phone into the bundle of clothing on the floor. Forcing her mouth closed to avoid saying any of those things her parents had taught her not to utter - she still remembered how Granny Petunia had reacted when she had once let one slip back in elementary - the rabbit fumbled to retrieve the phone, managing to grasp it after two failed attempts. To her relief, the image was only his caller ID; it wasn't a video call, just voice. She hadn't especially wanted to give Wolford a look through her bag of clothing...

"Pastry and peppers! I'm so sorry Wolford."

"Don't worry about it."

"Yes but...oh no…" she groaned as a red circular icon came up on screen. Apparently, in her haste to grab the phone, she had tapped the group invite icon on the messaging app. An image of Bonnie and Stu with a green, vibrating phone symbol in the middle superimposed itself on her screen.

"What's wrong, Hopps?".

"It's nothing Wolford!" she said, tone rising in panic and frustration.

Without warning, Nick's voice came through the door again. "Wait, Wolford? What's Wolford doing in there?"

"No!" she shouted, trying to cancel the group invite on her phone. "It's my parents."

"Well what are your parents doing in my bedroom?!" the fox called back.

"Nick!" she warned, glaring at the door until he became silent once more. Sighing, she did the first thing which came to her tired mind before her parents could answer - she tapped the power button once. Problem solved. "Okay, sorry Wolf-" she trailed off as her mistake dawned on her.

The phone found itself on a swift trajectory course with the bedsheets, bouncing softly onto the surface, rocketing into the air and falling back from orbit, landing safely on the pillow. This was _not_ a good morning after all.

Still wincing with frustration over her botched exchange, the rabbit marched to the doorway and gripped the handle, yanking the door open. In tumbled a slightly bewildered and highly overbalanced fox, who had evidently been leaning against the wood when it gave way beneath his paws. It took all of his agility to avoid falling onto the dusty floor of his apartment. He hurtled across the room, finally steadying himself against the bed, tail whirling rapidly. Once he was stable again, he twisted and stared at her, consternation painting his expression.

"Thanks for the room, Slick," Judy grinned, finding her good humour returning with the sight of the startled look on his face as he glanced round at her. "The bathroom's all yours!"

* * *

After the escapades of her prep session, it was then Judy's turn to wait on her fox to be ready for the day. Making a hypocrite out of himself, he proceeded to take at least twice as long as she did, resulting in her standing in the corridor for around twenty minutes, stamping her feet and feeling the chill of the sparsely heated apartment block. When finally the door opened, she was met by a smug and suave vulpine who gave every indication that he considered himself to have 'rushed'. Regrettably, there was nothing that could be done with a tufty patch of fur on the right side of his head, an irrefutable exposé of which side he'd been sleeping on during the night.

Nick spent the entire car journey to the ZPD headquarters staring in the passenger mirror, trying with all his skill to smooth down the offending patch, but to no avail. Judy had little sympathy for him, giggling as he even tried licking his paw to help smooth down the stubborn patch. Either way, they had more pressing issues to occupy their thoughts. Chief Bogo would be wanting a briefing on the situation, having been left in the dark for far too long. For someone who was accustomed to being updated on a case hourly, the intermission of a few days was unbearable, and it would be in all their best interests to keep him informed.

Pulling the cruiser into the station car park, the fox and rabbit bounded around the massive structure which had become a second home to both of them. They entered through the large glass doors at the front, stepping once more into the hall which was the epicenter of justice and integrity in the city.

Well, that was the idea.

The grand vision was marred slightly by the sight of an overweight cheetah lying face down on his desktop at reception, sending out snores loud enough to greet Nick and Judy's ears even from across the expanse of the room. Flecks of doughnuts crushed beneath his girth littered the desk, while a trail of crumbs had flown far enough to have landed several feet in front of the counter.

The reynard checked his watch, shaking his head. "It's eight in the morning! What could the fella have been doing to make him so tired?"

"I say we save his life before the chief finds him," Judy smirked knowingly up at her partner.

Nodding, the fox bounded along the room, feet slapping on the smooth surface. He skidded to a halt by the desk, jumped up, grabbed the side with a display of the athletics he was renowned for showcasing back in the academy, and hoisted himself onto the surface.

"Benji! Wake up big guy!"

Nothing but fierce snores came from the slumbering felid, whose face was not even visible as the crushed doughnut box encompassed it. Nick was puzzled enough as to how he was even breathing through it. An idea came to the fox, something which would undoubtedly snap the cheetah out of his exhaustion and arouse his interest.

"Hey Judy!" he called, crossing his arms and looking down the hall at the approaching rabbit. "You know, I never did get the kiss you promised me. How about now?"

"How about you report to my office?!" a stern voice boomed, far louder than Nick had expected, causing the fox to yelp and spin around while the cheetah practically launched himself out of his chair - for only a few inches, admittedly - before staring wide-eyed in the direction of the sound. The hulking frame of an aggravated buffalo stomped towards them from the other side of the hall.

Nick saluted, trying to look as earnest and dutiful as he could. "Reporting for duty, chief! We knew you would want to be updated on the case."

"Did you, Wilde?" the chief growled, crossing his massive arms and coming to a halt beside the reception desk. "Good. I'm pleased you thought to pay a visit. The precinct's been missing you."

"Oh sir," Nick grinned, deciding to play with fire. "You're making me blush."

His expression fell when the chief calmly reached over, gripped his uniform by the back collar and raised him off the desk. He brought the limp fox across and lowered him slowly to the floor. There was a sudden flash while he was still hanging freely, and the fox's eyes rested on his partner just a few steps away as Bogo dropped him to the floor. She lowered her phone, winking. "That's a keeper!"

"Sir," Clawhauser mumbled, looking pathetic, his dark ears twitching as he tried to wipe the sticky remains of a raspberry filled doughnut from his cheek. "I'm sorry for falling asleep. You see, there was this great talent show on-"

"I do _not_ want to hear it, Clawhauser. Return to your duties _after_ you clean this mess up," Bogo dismissed with a flick of his hoof. "Hopps, Wilde, come."

Nick, now cradling his ego, stole a side-glance at Judy, who was doing her best to fight her childhood habit of physically bouncing while she walked. _No consolation coming from that department_ , he figured. With a scowl, he resolved to concoct some kind of a counter prank at a later date to reaffirm his good name.

As the fox and rabbit strolled behind their boss, climbing the stairs towards the chief's office on the fourth floor, they were joined on the second floor by Wolford. The lupine simply fell in step beside them, paws clasped behind his back and head held high while he kept his eyes trained on the chief's back. Just as Nick was about to think they had done something to perhaps put him out, the wolf seemed to decide to greet them and turned his head, giving both partners a curt smile.

"Hopps, Wilde. Nice of you to join me today."

"It's not _that_ late, and besides, before you ask, it was all on her," Nick lied, shaking his head in despair. Judy was about to make her defence, but found out she didn't even have to.

"Had you established a reputation for being on time for your shift, Nick, I would believe you," Wolford replied, nodding knowingly at Judy. "Do try to speak the truth and nothing but the truth.

Nick had the sense to know when he was beaten, so instead he held back and let Bogo and Wolford get a little distance ahead.

"Yeesh, looks like someone's pulled _his_ tail this morning," he whispered to Judy.

"I can hear you."

The fox glanced up, snapping his muzzle closed and giving a guilty grin at Judy, who raised her eyebrow, pulling back even further. "Don't worry Nick, he's playing up to the chief," she winked.

"I can hear _you_ too," the lupine chuckled, glancing over his shoulder. "Now come on. We've got a lot to go through and no time for you two to get lost."

"I happen to know this place as well as you do, wolfy boy," Nick smiled. "Where exactly are you worried we'll get lost?"

"In each other's eyes."

This brought them both to a standstill. They glanced at one another, looking flummoxed. After a moments pause, the vulpine hurried ahead to catch up with his fellow canid. "Oh, now that's cheeky that is," he berated, crossing his arms.

"Wilde," the chief sighed, voice deep but not devoid of amusement, presumably having listened in on their conversation, "clamp it down."

"Yes sir. Powering down at 70% snark."

Once Bogo reached the familiar exterior of his office, he opened the door wide for the three officers in tow. They filed inside as Bogo closed the door firmly behind him. As would be expected, the room was immaculately tidy, the opposite point of the compass to Nick's slovenly desk, even if the fox stated he knew exactly where everything was located in his workplace. Thumping along the room until he had set himself up behind his desk, the buffalo turned his body, faced them, and lowered himself steadily into his chair.

An awkward silence descended. Without having to convey it in words, Wolford and Nick both offered Judy the chair, which she reluctantly took. Currently, she felt so pumped up with energy and a desire to get started that sitting around was the last thing on her mind. Still, she appreciated the courtesy.

"Hopps, Wilde, Wolford," Bogo began, placing his hooves together on the desk surface. "I want a full report. I understand, given the nature of our...problem, that you have not been filing written reports of your progress. I expect to hear it all from you personally. _Now._ "

There was some confusion over who should begin, and eventually Judy stepped in when the chief's eyes rested on her. "Sir, currently, we have successfully linked up with Desmond, who is both alive and well. We have agreed to meet him, most likely tonight, at a location of his choosing. There, he will fill us in on what he knows about the files he claims to possess."

"Claims?" the chief asked, brow furrowing.

"He didn't have them on him, of course," Nick added quickly. "Said he keeps them somewhere safe and he'll get them for me, or try to…"

Bogo huffed, sitting back. He stared to the side away from them, thinking for a moment. "I suppose this is to be done _without_ official ZPD presence?"

Judy frowned, not knowing the answer to that, which Nick quickly provided. "Absolutely sir. Any presence of that kind could alert the mammals who may be on his tail already. If they observe him handing something over to the cops, who knows what they might do?"

"We could take him in," the chief countered, looking back at them. "We could easily place him into protective custody. I don't see a problem in that."

There was an 'ahem' as Wolford cleared his throat, not making direct eye contact with the chief.

"Something to say, Wolford? Unless you're just clearing your throat, I assume you have something to add to this," the chief said openly.

"Quite so, chief. Forgive me for pointing it out, but how do you propose to guarantee Desmond's safety in the ZPD when we can't even guarantee Nick's?"

There was silence, disturbed only by the humming of the air ventilation system.

"What I'm saying, sir," the wolf spoke up again, "is that while we are fairly certain that the threat within the ZPD is nullified, we cannot swear to it to the extent that we would gamble a civilian's life on the fact. Until this gang is shut down and all their contacts exposed, we are still hoping that they have no real plants within the force."

The buffalo's shoulders sagged slightly. "Wolford, I hate it when you make sense…"

"Then you must hate him all the time, boss," Nick laughed, grinning over at the wolf. "He's full of good ideas, like restricting access to our files to his personal use."

Something changed in the wolf's expression, his brown eyes flicking to look at Nick for a brief second.

Bogo's chest rose and fell as he inhaled deeply. His jaw set and he placed his hooves on the table once more. "Really? Is that so, Wolford?"

Judy sensed the change of atmosphere in the room without even fully understanding it. She glanced over the lupine, who shifted his stance, placing his feet shoulder width apart and folding his arms behind his back.

"Yes sir."

The buffalo drummed his fingers on the desktop once, narrowing his eyes at the canid. "And why was I not made aware of this?"

The wolf remained silent, watching the wall.

Nick shuffled uncomfortably, already wondering if he should feel bad about voicing the issue. He genuinely hadn't thought it was a problem. "I thought you knew, sir?"

"I…" Wolford began, looking to the side before turning back and meeting the chief's gaze. "I thought it would be better if only I knew who had access."

"Did you?"

"Yes sir."

"And you didn't think it important or perhaps even safe to inform me?"

The wolf's ear twitched, but his stance remained unaltered. "...No sir."

Before the chief could sound any more irate, Judy stepped in. "Wolford, what's going on? I thought you would have told the chief about everything?"

He looked at the carpet, as though he were studying every thread and weave of the fabric. Face blank, he looked up at Bogo again. "An oversight, chief. I apologize. It won't happen again."

The buffalo scowled. "See that it doesn't," he stated slowly. "We shall, however, keep that arrangement, though I strongly _expect_ to be consulted next time."

Finally deciding to let the matter drop, he turned to Nick. "Now, when you find out the plan from this Desmond, I want a time, I want a place and I want to know how long you're foreseeing the exchange taking. I want you on the clock. Any amount of time over that, and we're sending support."

"I'll do that, sir," he agreed. This wasn't the time for further wisecracks or banter; the chief was clearly not in the mood for frivolities right now and with the seriousness of the matter at paw, it probably was in everyone's best interests to keep the sarcasm checked for now.

There was another 'ahem'.

"What is it now, Wolford?" the chief sighed.

"No sir, that time I was just clearing my throat."

Shaking his head, the buffalo returned to his line of thought. "And if I find any of you keeping information from me again," he growled, narrowing his eyes and sweeping the room, "I will pull you all from the case and bring in a special task force. Do you understand me?"

They all nodded in turn as he looked over them, none of them thinking they were actually invited to speak.

"Good. That is all."

* * *

Judy closed the door slowly behind her, head filled with her own considerations. She looked up to where her two colleagues were already moving down the corridor. With a couple of bounds, she caught up with them, falling into step beside Nick.

"Wolford? Buddy?" the fox said, trying to catch his attention.

"Yes?"

"What was that about? Why didn't you tell the boss? This case is meant to involve all of us."

The lupine stopped, turning around to face them. He appeared neither frustrated nor anxious, merely resolute. "I know this might seem strange to the two of you-"

"It does, frankly," Judy agreed.

"Right," he conceded, bowing his head slightly. "But here's the state of play - we do not know who to trust."

Nick blinked, incredulous. "You're saying we can't trust _Chief Bogo_?!"

"Wilde, no," he sighed, crossing his arms. "What I'm saying is that I deemed it safer to stick to the principle of not telling anyone. For my own peace of mind, if I know that no one besides myself is aware of what is happening in that particular area, it narrows the field of potential tamperers, should such tampering ever occur, correct?"

The rabbit shook her head, not waiting for her partner to answer. "No, we _need_ to keep Bogo in the field. You heard him! He can pull us off this case - Nick's case! - just like that. If you don't know who to trust, how much would you like a new team being put on that case who have nothing to do with the progress we've made?"

"You're overlooking one thing, Miss Hopps," Wolford sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

She placed her paw on her hip. "And what might that be?"

"I never said I was right," he smiled, coming as close to looking rueful as they'd ever seen him. "But moving forward, let's find out what's happening about Desmond."

Nick snapped his fingers, reaching into his pocket for his phone. "I'll ring him. Just before I do, how's about we grab some lunch? I know it's barely eleven, but that meeting left me feeling famished. Besides, I skimped out on breakfast."

"So did I," Judy confessed.

"And I never eat breakfast," Wolford shrugged, beginning to pace along the corridor again.

"You come for lunch too then," Nick said. "Don't think we're letting you get away that easily."

The larger canid stopped to consider. His ears pricked up and he nodded. "Alright then, it's a date. Who's paying?"

"As canteen food is subsidised, I'll treat you both," Judy laughed, rolling her eyes. She walked ahead of them, waving her arm. "Come on! And Nick, since I'm buying this time, you're paying for our next meal!"

A few flights of stairs and crowded corridors later, the three officers stood in the now ghostly interior of the canteen, the mute line-up of chairs and tables standing in suspense, the lunchtime rush yet to fall on them.

Nick decided that it wasn't worth checking to see if a chef was on duty at the moment, so instead they resorted to vending machine hospitality. Two cricket sandwiches were sufficient for Nick and Wolford, while Judy settled for a cucumber and lettuce filling in her bread. The fox collected three coffees, dropped one, slipped on the spillage, smacked his stomach into the table, and through it all somehow miraculously avoided spilling the others.

Once the drinks were set down safely, another coffee was dispensed from the machine and a whole two and a half percent of Judy's weekly wage went to nothing.

"Okay," Wolford said, settling into one of the uncomfortable chairs which carried the battle scars of many a mess hall stampede, "Nick, ring Desmond. We need to know where, when, and how we're going to do this meeting."

"On it," the fox mumbled through a mouthful of sandwich while he tapped away on his screen. He held it to the side of his face, waiting for his friend to pick up. Five seconds passed and his face began to show frustration, but then a muffled voice crackled through the speaker.

"Hello?"

"Desmond, it's me, Nick. We need the arrangements."

There was a groan on the other end and the sound of someone turning over, indicating that the fox was still in bed.

"Late night, buddy?" Nick asked.

"You don't know the half of it. Okay, you can meet me at seven tonight. You choose the venue. But Nick, I want somewhere safe, okay? We've seen what they're trying to do to you. I don't want to have my ears ripped off."

"I'll sort that," Nick agreed, glancing over at Judy and Wolford. The lupine had already grabbed one of the many maps which lay on the canteen tables and was scrutinising it. He quickly spun the paper round to Nick and tapped his finger on one of the segments.

The fox glanced over and nodded. "We'll meet you at the Kiss Me Camel Casbah."

Judy gave him a horrified look, and Wolford shook his head violently, tapping again.

"Oh sorry, I mean we can meet you at the Mouse Badelt Concert Hall's cafe."

The response from Desmond was rapid and filled with disbelief. "Are you serious? That's far too open! We might as well shout it from the rooftops if we do that."

"Temiree's Tacos?" Nick offered instead, wincing after that reaction.

There was silence. When Desmond finally spoke, his voice was still shrouded with hesitation. "I don't know. You got attacked in a cafe! It's almost like they're drawn to public places. Call it a paradox, but I'd feel safer somewhere remote. Maybe we should call it off for today..."

It didn't take Judy much reflection to determine that Desmond was clearly still nervous about the proceedings. She grabbed the map, scanned the grids carefully, then leaned across the table and indicated a new location to Nick. He stared and glancing up at her briefly before relaying the message.

"Skunkson's Wholesales Warehouse. It's on Diagonal Alley, and that's as remote as we can make it as far as safety goes."

The location was just on the western edge of the Sahara Square district, among the busy crush of buildings which eventually sprawled out onto the border of Downtown Zootopia.

"Why there?" Desmond pressed.

"Yeah, why there?" Nick repeated, looking at Judy quizzically.

"Because it's tucked away from the main roadways, but still accessible enough for help to arrive, should we need it."

Nick explained the doe's reasoning over the phone, waiting on his younger friend's reply. Finally, Desmond sighed.

"Right, I'll go along with that. Seven tonight at the warehouse. Civilian clothing. We can talk and, hopefully, get this sorted for good."

The phone went dead, ended without even a friendly farewell. Nick glanced at the screen just to make sure he had hung up, then pulled his face and slipped the phone back into his pocket. He looked at his colleagues across the table, ears drooping. "Poor guy's jumpy."

"He'll be fine, Nick," Wolford said firmly, but not without kindness, although the expression on the fox's face looked less than convinced.

"Nick," Judy added, "you've got to stay focused. Desmond can take care of himself for one afternoon. He's been doing okay for weeks now."

The reynard slowly nodded, taking another bite from his sandwich. Chewing without speaking, he eventually swallowed and sat back with a barely audible sigh. "You're right. Now, what about Jordy?" He couldn't resist wrinkling his snout when he said the hare's name.

"Jordy should come with us," Wolford decided for them. "We don't like him - I guess I've not been hiding that myself too well - but we did let him in on the case. I think he's safest when we've got our eyes on him. Besides, we don't want him going to the media."

"And he's just the kind of unstable jerk who would," Judy scowled.

Nick reluctantly climbed to his feet and carried the vanquished remains of his sandwich over to the bin in the far corner of the room, tipping the package inside and slamming the lid closed with a loud, metallic bang. He pulled up the other contact, ringing through to Jordy. This time, the phone was answered immediately.

"Shoot," the hare said flatly.

"The four of us, seven tonight, Skunkson's Wholesale Warehouse in Sahara."

"That's all you've got for me, mate?" the hare asked, more amused than anything else by the fox's terse update.

"Well buddy, I'll be seeing plenty of you later tonight. Just get to the warehouse on time. No one's waiting for you if you're late."

With that, Nick hung up.

* * *

The day passed slowly for Judy and Nick. With all their attention focused on the approaching meeting that night, the slow advance of minutes felt like they had been transported back to the lectures they used to receive in the academy. It was dull. It was tedious. It made them drink far too much coffee just to pass the time. Even though Grizzoli 'offered' to let them help him with his latest batch of reports on local cafes which had sold out of date products in repackaged containers, the slow crawl was still all too apparent.

Finally, six o'clock came and the partners raced each other out of their office. Backs aching from too long spent hunched up on chairs, the rush out of the the building was uncomfortable yet welcome.

Wolford was already waiting for them outside, having collected a yellow 'civilian' patrol car which would look the part for their inconspicuous arrangements. With a certain degree of reluctance, Judy allowed the lupine to drive, taking a seat in the back and letting Nick ride as passenger. At least this car actually _had_ back seats, unlike the cruiser where the trunk side of the car was separated from the front by a metal grid.

The first stop was Nick's apartment, where the fox and rabbit hurried inside to change, she in the main room, he in the spare apartment where he was currently keeping his clothing. Dressed in everyday garb, they hurried back out to Wolford, who had kept the engine running as a subtle reminder that speed was essential. He still took the time to compliment Judy on the pebble-grey top and dark trousers she chose, although he was less certain about Nick's infamous Hawaiian outfit, which he seemed to resort to taking regardless of the situation. The lupine decided that he must just be very attached to it for the fox to wear such a gaudy ensemble out in public. As for himself, he remained in his ZPD uniform, and no amount of protestation from either partner could make him change that.

The miles ate up the minutes, and it was still light when they parked their car at the harbour of Savannah Central, shimmering gold from a setting sun gracing the cresting waves which broke against the waterfront and docks. The melody of the tides graced the shore, reaching even through the closed windows of the car. But there was no time to enjoy the tranquil scene, as it was only minutes before Jordy tapped the window of the car, having arrived from behind without either Nick or Judy noticing his approach.

Nick lowered his window on the passenger side, poking his head out. "Can I help you officer?"

The comment stung just as much as was intended. Jordy, after bristling slightly, chose not to rise to the bait. He pulled the handle on the back of the vehicle and climbed inside, sitting alongside Judy, with just the middle seat between them.

"All aboard?" Nick grinned.

"Let's just get this over with, mate," the hare grumbled, seeming to be in a dark mood. This wasn't altogether surprising, given that he knew he wasn't the most popular quarter of the team. While the car swung away from the harbour parking lot, Jordy settled in his seat, glancing over at Judy. When he received no reaction from her, he merely pulled out his phone and cycled through some apps or communications from other contacts.

During the journey to Sahara Square, the mood in the car diminished with the light outside. A growing tension was evident as each of the four mammals tried to ignore touching on any inflammatory topics as best as they could; nerves were already being put to the test by the general concern over getting the information from Desmond without mishap, and no one felt like adding to that worry by bringing up arguments they had been over far too many times before. As much as some of them were loath to admit it, they were tied together by circumstances, and no small amount of blackmail. For now, cooperation was more important than scoring points.

In the descending dark, the streetlights illuminated the signs for Sahara Square, counting down the turning points. They were unneeded, to an extent, as each one of them now knew the streets by heart. Being a patrol cop at least had the advantage of enforced familiarity with the neighborhood they protected, even if that neighborhood could ultimately be as large as the city itself.

Just as on the trip to the Palm Hotel, Nick was gradually tensing, although Judy was the only one who could detect it. Small signs gave him away - the balling of a paw here, the slight twitch of his shoulder when he looked at the clock. Perhaps even he wasn't aware of the movements of discomfort which he couldn't help, but let become evident in his behaviour. Had she not been seated behind Wolford, the doe would have leaned forward and given Nick a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder. As it was, Jordy's presence just across from her made that too difficult. It wasn't long before the fox caught her gaze in the mirror though. The resulting glimmer in his eyes communicated his recognition and appreciation of her concern in their own silent language, a dialogue of silence yet a thousand feelings passing between them.

As they drove through the barriers and over the bridge which connected the two districts. Wolford switched the headlights on full beam. Zootopia at night was quite a different beast; the sandstone houses and busy streets absorbed the light cast by the high flying casino joints nearer the waterfront, visually generating a seductive advert for the affluence of those sectors without a single coin being spent on spreading the message.

"So why this warehouse?" Jordy finally asked, breaking the silence which had rested for at least ten minutes.

"Because it's the most conveniently placed building for our needs," Nick replied, trying his best to sound friendly. "Judy's idea, so the long drive is her fault."

"You'll thank me when we're through!" she laughed. "We wouldn't even be meeting with Desmond without my idea. He sounded far too jumpy to agree to this without prodding."

Jordy looked over at her from the corner of his eye. "Well good on you and your quick thinking."

She paused, wondering how to respond. Her instinct was to throw something back at him, but that initial resentment quickly dissipated. She wasn't a vindictive mammal by any stretch of the imagination, and it _was_ a sincere compliment. "Thank you," she settled on, looking out of the window at the district flowing by.

Another turn and they headed towards a crowded strip of retail estates, with warehouses, scrap yards and parking lots all around. Just when the clock turned seven, they pulled their cruiser onto the road where they could see the open parking lot outside Skunkson's, the large warehouse rising up in front of them, a towering behemoth of corrugated iron and glass. The steel shutter door wasn't quite closed properly; there was a gap just a little above the ground. Nick didn't think much of this. The parking lot in front of the warehouse would have been sufficient for their needs, only currently occupied by a few trucks and vans with company logos, but Wolford wasn't comfortable pulling in there. Instead, he dimmed the lights, turned down alongside the neighboring warehouse and brought the car to a stop.

"You guys okay?" he asked, glancing round at the rabbit and hare in the back.

"Sublime," Jordy sighed.

The lupine nodded, looking to Judy. "I'm going to leave the keys in the car. I'm not expecting us to need a getaway, but I like to be cautious."

"Shall we go?" Nick pressed, fidgeting with his paws. "Desmond might be here already. I don't want to leave him waiting for long."

The wolf smiled, nodding. "Agreed."

In only took a few seconds for all four mammals to disembark the car. In the moonlight, the streets and alleyways were crosshatched with shadows, adding to Nick's rising tension. He had the advantage of night vision, as did Wolford, but it was even less enjoyable for their prey companions.

Sprinting across the street to just outside the parking lot of Skunkson's, they came to a halt. A cool breeze ruffled their fur. Nocturnal silence pervaded the empty scene before them while inky shadows crawled up the walls of the warehouse. The ground was cold beneath their feet, littered with small bits of debris characteristic of areas which do not see as much pedestrian activity, but rather the grinding weight of transport trucks and workers.

Judy's nose twitched rapidly, but the wind was to their back. The only scent they detected was the faint cocktail of aromas simmering from the waterfront hotels, carried along by the ocean breeze. She glanced over at Nick, whose ears were twitching rapidly, trying to hone in on every stray sound. He looked at her, green eyes glistening in the light of nearby streetlamps.

"There," Wolford said, pointing towards a figure standing just by the warehouse side door. Even in the dim light, they could recognise the fox, face lit by the phone he was staring at.

Nick made a quick start, crossing the sidewalk and entering the car park, heading for the front of the warehouse. It was only when he was halfway across that Wolford caught up with him, placing his arm across to check his progress.

"I think I'll go first, Wilde," he muttered. "We don't want-"

His words were drowned out by the harsh sound of tyres squealing on concrete. A piercing noise screeched through the night as a van roared from where it was parked in a nearby alley directly towards them, headlights flashing on when it came close, half blinding them.

"Bloody-?!" Jordy shouted, throwing himself backwards and onto Nick and Judy, his momentum pulling them to the ground just out of the direct aim of the van. The car park was instantly awash with light and sound, confusion and panic.

Kicking against the ground to make distance, Nick scampered backwards, reaching for Judy. He couldn't see what he was doing as he struggled, scraping his arms on the rough surface beneath him. The world was white and his sensitive eyes were still stinging from the hammering glare as stars flashed across his vision. He heard the van's engine slowing.

The next sound sickened him.

A soft thud and pained yelp came from just a few feet away, causing him to freeze where he was, heart thumping with rising panic. Then he felt paws grabbing at his collar and yanking him away.

When the world came to a standstill, the fox found himself behind one of the company trucks with Jordy stooped over him, pinning him down. He was about to struggle violently when he noticed Judy beside him, looking dazed but safe, the rabbit shaking her head as if to clear her vision. His eyes adjusted, still washed out but at least somewhat clear as he looked around.

No Wolford.

"What's going on?" he sputtered, trying to clamber to his feet.

"Stay _down_ you idiot!" Jordy hissed, ducking to glance under the truck and out across the parking lot. "I can't see Wolford. I reckon he's on the wrong side of the van."

"I heard someone get hit," the fox said, panic in his voice. He wiped his muzzle, paw catching some blood from where his face had scraped across the ground.

Judy leaned across, pushing Jordy off Nick and helping him get to his feet. "We don't know if-"

"Wilde!"

They glanced at each other. The voice was unfamiliar and deep, sounding like it came from a larger animal.

"Wilde, get out here! We have a package for you."

That was followed by a chuckle from a different voice, while a quiet groan underscored the message.

"Who _is_ that," Jordy whispered, glancing round at Judy, then Nick. Not bothering to wait for an answer, the hare ducked under the truck, shimmying across the ground. He was quickly followed by the fox and rabbit. There, in the shadow of the hulk above them, they looked across the open space.

In the center of the parking lot stood a large bison. Even in the perimeter shade created by the headlights of the van, they could see his size, his muscular form caused the dark quilted jacket he wore to stretch. Alongside him were four other mammals - two tigers, one beaver and a dingo. Each wore similar dark clothing. Their smart attire could have made them fit in at any business establishment across the city, but their menace was evident.

Snorting, the bison stomped around to the front of the van, reaching down and snatching something from the ground. When he came crunching back into full view, they could see he was dragging Wolford by the tail, scraping his body across the concrete. The wolf almost didn't react, only moving his arms slightly as if dazed. For the most part, he didn't appear to be significantly injured, although there was a nasty dark smear along his right hip where the van had presumably hit at reduced speed.

The bison came to a stop, letting go of the lupine's tail and reaching down instead to grip hold of him by the front of his uniform, raising him high and letting him hang.

"What the hell do we do?" Jordy asked. "Wolford's got the radio."

Nick reached for his phone, slipping it out of his pocket.

"Okay," Judy said, balling her paws and glowering out at the animals who now had her friend. Her mind fired as she groped for answers. All of her experience told her that splitting up was the worst thing that could be done, but they had no other option. Phoning wasn't enough, they needed to ensure help was coming immediately. Nick couldn't go, as there was too much of a risk of him being seen, and nothing could make her leave him if he stayed. That left her only one undesirable option.

"Jordy, you go."

He looked at her quizzically.

"Go call for backup _now_."

"I don't even have my phone!" he protested.

"Well take Nick's. I'll keep mine in case we need one too. If you can't get through, keep moving until you find the nearest station. You can't stay here; if they hear that you're calling for support..." she shook her head. "Just do whatever you have to and be fast. There are too many for the three of us to take, and the best thing you can do is hurry help along."

The hare glanced between them before nodding, grasping the fox's phone and backing out from under the truck, cursing when he scraped his back on the underside while moving away. He gave them a final thumbs up, then disappeared from their sight.

Nick looked at the doe, ears folded flat against his skull. Despite his anger, he wasn't stupid enough to act without thinking. "Got a plan?"

"Working on it," she muttered, scanning the area. Her attention was drawn back to the collection of animals when she heard another voice speaking.

"Wilde, I know you're out there. You wouldn't scamper off and leave a friend, now would you?" This much calmer voice came from the side of the van, where Judy now noticed another figure standing, leaning his back against the vehicle. It didn't take much scrutinising to recognise the otter they had nearly encountered in Vulpinia as he was wearing the same trench coat they had seem him sporting back then. Moving his arm smoothly, he clicked a lighter in his paw, raising it to the cigarette held in his mouth.

"Oh damn, damn, _damn_ ," Nick muttered, wiping his paws across his face. "Not this guy."

"Okay, how about we use some distraction techniques?" Judy offered.

"What distraction?!" he hissed, a little more angrily than he intended. "I can't just dress in drag and-"

She cut him off before he could finish, clamping his muzzle shut as she noticed one of the tigers turning his head to listen in their direction. Shooting Nick an apologetic look, the doe released her grip.

"Timid?" the otter continued, strolling over to the other gang members. "Then let's negotiate."

With that, he glanced over at the bison. The towering bovine grunted and brought Wolford smashing down onto the concrete, the full impact pounding into his back. The wolf's eyes flicked wide open as he raised his paws to his chest, mouth gasping for air after the sudden shock.

Tilting his head, the otter squatted down beside the much larger wolf. Looking at the bison again, communicating his message in a wordless manner, the otter waited as the larger animal placed its hoof on Wolford's stomach, pinning him down with its weight as it stood over him.

"Look," the otter cooed, swiveling his head to glance around the area in front of him, "I know you came here to work against us in some way. Was it a meeting? With whom? It doesn't matter really, because I'm here now and I'd like to talk."

Nick glanced at Judy. _So they didn't know about Desmond?..._ he thought as he peered out, trying to see beyond the van. Nowhere could he see the other fox, who must have slipped away before the gang had been able to notice him. Where was he now? Was he safe? He stopped, squinting to focus on the far side of the parking lot beyond the glare of the headlights. He could make out a shape tucked away just around the side of the building, flattened against the wall.

"Desmond's still there," the fox whispered to Judy, nodding in the direction of his friend, although it did little good; her vision wasn't as keen as his at night.

"So this is how it works," the otter continued, taking another puff from his cigarette. "The boss is tired of waiting on you, rabbit. Yes, I know you're there too. He didn't like what you had to say to him."

Judy felt ice creep down her back. She bit her lip, almost drawing blood as she looked over at Nick. He was already staring at her in bewilderment.

"So forget the files for tonight. We want _you_ , Wilde. Come with us and you can tell us where to find them, because sure as hell you aren't racing to get them all to us."

The otter paced a few inches, focusing his attention on his cigarette again. In the silence, Judy was counting the seconds. How long would it take for Jordy to call for help? Even if he did, how long would it be before a response came? Five minutes?

"Nick?" This time the voice was familiar, although coloured with pain. "Nick, stay where you are."

The otter paused, letting his shoulders sag. He glared down at the wolf who had clearly regained his focus. "That wasn't very helpful," he sighed. "Well, how's your hip?"

"Nick," Wolford continued, ignoring the henchmammal, " _stay_ _put_. You won't do any good by-"

"Alright, a little quiet would be lovely," the smaller animal said, crossing his arms. He thought for a moment, turning round to face the wide area of the carpark again. "I think we should start timing this, don't you?"

Without waiting for an explanation, the dingo crouched down and grabbed Wolford's arm, stretching it out. As the wolf struggled, the bison pressed down his weight, winding him further. Eventually, the dingo gained a hold of the officer's paw, opening out his fist and gripping tightly around Wolford's index finger. Fixing the larger canid with a mocking stare, the dingo slowly began to pull down, moving the finger backwards. After just a few inches, Wolford's legs started kicking as he sucked in air, his finger burning every quarter inch it was bent.

"No, no!" Nick muttered, body tensing. He wanted to throw himself away from the truck and rush to his friend's aid. Currently, that would not do the slightest bit of good.

"We can take them," Judy said, voice determined. The fox looked at her, all display of shock over her connection with the 'boss' gone...for now. His breathing was heavy as he caught her eye.

"No Carrots," he said, shaking his head reluctantly, "we can't. It's a circus out there! We'd just get ourselves caught, and what good would that do?"

"I'm waiting," the otter called, placing a paw to his ear in almost comical anticipation. He casually rubbed his left foot up and down his right calf. "Fine," he shrugged.

The dingo pulled down, bending Wolford's finger until a crack was heard as it folded back. The wolf yelped, squeezing his eyes shut and dropping his head back onto the concrete, body shuddering involuntarily. He clamped his mouth closed, trying his best not to satisfy the perps with any more of a show of pain.

"I'm getting out there," Judy said, voice dripping with anger as she shuffled away from the fox. Before she could make much distance, her movement was stopped by his paw grabbing hers.

"Judy, that's what they want!" he hissed, crawling across to where she was. "They're _trying_ to draw us out."

She huffed, scowling darkly, clearly frustrated, although her anger was not direct at him. "Then what can we do? I'm not gonna sit here and-"

"That was one," the otter stated cooly. "I believe this wolf has six, yes? Well, I'll give you thirty seconds between each one. If we run out of those, his thumbs come next. Don't make him suffer more than he needs to, eh? We can cooperate on this, believe me."

"We've got to say something!" Judy whispered to Nick.

He looked around him, searching for some solution. "Well...maybe I could go to the far side and speak with them or something?" He knew the suggestion wasn't much use. The truth was simple - they were stuck without backup. There was no way they could take down all of the henchmammals just by themselves without the perps doing something even worse to Wolford before they could stop them, though he knew that Judy would give it her best shot. Giving himself over wasn't an option, but neither was waiting.

"What did he mean by you speaking with the 'boss'?" the fox demanded, his growing frustration at the predicament overspilling.

"I…" she began, scrabbling for words. "I think we best talk about that lat-"

Another sickening crack was heard, and this time the wolf couldn't hold in a louder cry.

"I'm honestly disappointed," the otter said, shaking his head. "I thought you really wanted to put yourselves out for the city? Was it all just talk and no action? How about now?" He walked back to the wolf, crouching down again, raising his eyebrow.

Wolford gritted his teeth, glowering up at the comparatively diminutive mammal. This only seemed to amuse the otter, although he put on a regretful expression. He neatly plucked the cigarette out of his mouth and bent forward, stubbing out the hot end on the canid's cheek, eliciting a further yelp from the officer and leaving a dirty mark on his face.

"Vincent, let's talk buddy."

The otter glanced round towards the source of the call. He couldn't see the fox, but he assumed it was his voice. "I was wondering when you would join us, Wilde. I've missed you." He smiled, standing up again.

While the gang members had been focused on Wolford, Nick had taken the chance to dart from one truck to the other, now crouched away from Judy, who had remained where she was. The rabbit had told him that she had a plan too. Besides, splitting up meant that if they found one of them, they wouldn't find them both, at least. The only plan which had presented itself to Nick was simply one of distraction techniques; keep them talking as long as possible until help arrives. He slipped out from under the truck, flattening himself against it and remaining out of sight.

"Leave my friend alone, alright? I know you're mad at me, but you don't want to have the whole ZPD coming down on your pretty head, do you Vince?" Nick said.

At this, the otter smiled, digging his paws into the pockets of his coat. "Fox, don't threaten me. If we were scared of the ZPD, we wouldn't have gone after you in the first place. No, you best hope they _don't_ get involved. Our anonymity and distance is the only thing which keeps us hoping you're going to resolve this like a considerate mammal. Now where's that integrity I've heard about? You're a good mammal, so help out this wolf here," the otter stated while nodding back at the lupine "This isn't me, Nick, this is _all_ on you." Pulling his paw out of his coat, he waved it over Wolford. "He doesn't have much time left before this starts again. In fact," he checked his watch, "he has fifteen seconds."

"Vince," Nick tried again, feeling his throat tighten, something which almost never happened with him, no matter how stressed he became. "Look, I can get you the files. Don't make a scene."

"Ten," the otter announced.

"Buddy! Just give me another day. You'll have what you need. How can I give you what I don't have on me right now?"

"Five."

"This is crazy," he shouted, quickly checking himself when he realized this could easily give his position away. He scampered along to avoid speaking in one place for too long. "I don't have the files on me tonight, but I _can_ get them for you!"

 _Crack_

The fox winced as he heard another pained shout come from his friend. Wolford was panting heavily, kicking his legs violently. He opened his eyes, focusing, trying to regulate his breathing so he could at least speak, even if it came out in gasps as fresh waves of nausea washed over him. "Nick, do _not_ give yourself over!"

"That one doesn't look quite right," Vince sighed, glancing over at the dingo. "Flex it around a bit."

The lupine gritted his teeth together as the dingo complied, twisting the already bent finger around, grinding cartilage.

"That's enough," Vincent said, placing a paw on the dingo's shoulder. "I'm sure Wilde knows what's at stake here."

"What do you want me to do?!" Nick shouted, balling his paws. "I don't have your files! I'll get them for you. I'm the only one who knows where they are. If you take me in, how is that going to help you? I need to get them myself, and if you take me but send me out for them, the ZPD will pounce the second I'm seen in public. It won't help you!" Granted, half of what he said was a lie, but he was hoping that the gang knew nothing of Desmond's involvement.

"Go on…" the otter invited.

This was his chance. This was what he was good at.

"Okay, so you've made your point. You guys are determined and I was an idiot to wait so long to get your data back to you. I should never have taken them."

"We took you in, Wilde," Vincent said calmly.

"Yes, yes! Exactly. I was ungrateful and dishonest. I should have known that you are the most powerful gang this side of the city."

"Any side of the city we visit, actually," Vince corrected, chest puffing out slightly.

"Right," Nick agreed hurriedly. "So back then, you were in Vulpinia. Now, you're somewhere else I guess. That's thanks to Rake. He's outfoxed even me!"

"Well it's not _just_ his doing. He's not the only brains here."

"And I bet you feel really resentful that I lied to you, right?" the fox said, spinning his comments as fast as he could in his mind while he clambered behind a stack of boxes as he moved to another location.

Vincent halted, turning his collar to the cold and damp air. His eyes narrowed. "You're right on that one, Wilde. You really think that we would let you take those files? We tracked you down. We followed you. How did you not see what you were starting? Those two wasters who tried to take you in the cafe were no loss to the city, but their deaths are on your paws. You started this. All we were asking for was a little give and take! The boss explained that to your rabbit at some length. How many mammals in the city were really affected by our work? How many will be affected now?"

He pulled out a fresh cigarette, lighting it. "Consider this moment, if you will. My mammals could have taken both of you by now. You don't think we can smell your scent on the wind? But you see, there is a much more important lesson for you tonight. You could have done the right thing and made this easy. I even offered you that chance to come along! Seeing what we can do to your friend will, I hope, confirm in your mind just how far we are willing to go. Are you yourself seem happy to-"

The otter stopped, freezing in place. Winding through the alleys and turns of the road, borne on the cold air of the night came the sound of police sirens. He coughed, dropping his cigarette into his pocket, knowing better than to leave evidence of that kind laying around.

"Wilde," he laughed, "you sly fox! You got me monologuing." In an instant his expression dropped, turning serious. "I guess this is goodbye for now."

A frenzy of activity took over the parking lot as the sirens drew closer. The bison lifted his weight off Wolford while one tiger snatched him up. The dingo spun around to watch in Nick's direction, narrowing his eyes. Then a burst of sound roared along the street as three cruisers appeared, swerved around the corner and rocketing towards them, lights pulsing.

Before the cruisers arrived, the van screeched into life, joining the road and racing down away from the approaching cruisers, door slamming as it took off. Swerving, it sent a trash can flying.

Nick ran out from cover, only finding to his dismay that not all of the thugs had left in the van. In fact, the bison and one tiger remained.

All three cruisers rocketed down the alley, making chase with the van which had already gained a good distance from them. Nick simply pointed after the escaping vehicle, hoping they would keep on its trail. Then he realised that these officers, members of a different precinct, had no reason to recognise him as a fellow cop and may stop to help him instead. He was just one random fox. As he had dreaded, one cruiser slowed down just long enough to confirm what was happening.

"It's the van!" Nick confirmed, gasping, pointing after the vehicle. "Officer Wilde. I'm with Officer Hopps. We can handle these two. Just get the van!"

The leopard driving didn't wait for further discussion but stamped on the gas, following the other cruisers. Nick was already beginning to regret his decision when he turned to find the bison and tiger heading for him. Self defence had never been his winning performance in the academy.

Suddenly, the tiger hurtled to the side with a growl of pain. The circular metal lid of a trash can had whirled through the air, crunching with force against the big cat's temple. He was out like a light.

"That was overdue!" Judy shouted. Nick had no idea where she had been, but he was certainly glad to see her now. Apparently, she was a good discus thrower too.

"I take back all the times I said you threw like a bunny," Nick said to her as she came out near him, still keeping her distance so the bison couldn't get them both easily.

The bovine grunted, positioning his powerful frame so he was facing between them. _Now this would be like taking down Bogo_ , the fox reflected wryly, feeling his palms sweating.

"Carrots, we have to get to the warehouse!" he called, trying to move beyond the bison. This didn't produce very helpful results, as it only caused the heavy mammal to bellow and make a dash for him. Using all of his agility, the vulpine ducked out of the way, rolling across the hard ground and coming to his feet again next to his partner as the large mammal rumbled past him. At the same time, the tiger was slowly beginning to clamber to his paws again, rubbing the side of his head furiously.

"Okay, we're dead," Nick said, glancing down crossly almost as if it was Judy's fault.

"We're not," she replied firmly, scanning the car park. They just needed to use the environment to their advantage. These thugs were powerful, but not necessarily as tactical, and as Judy had shown at the academy, all it took was one good kick to bring a rhino down. These thugs were no rhinos. Six against two was one thing, but two on two? This they could handle. With the danger of making them hurt Wolford even more gone for now, there was no need to hold back.

"Nick, distract them," she whispered, moving closer to him. He looked at her, eyebrow raised, then nodded, smirking. This was something he was good at, after all. Stepping away from her, he moved to a more central position in the parking lot, back to the warehouse.

"Okay," Nick cooed tauntingly, beckoning with his paws while circling the recovering bison. "Come on! Why don't you bound over and have a nice talk with the fox?"

Smashing its hooves into the ground to build momentum, the huge mammal spun around and thundered towards him, standing tall them lowering its head, sending vibrations through the parking lot.

"Not _that_ quickly!" Nick cried, eyes growing large as he darted in the other direction, running as fast as he could. "If you have an idea, Carrots, now would be a swell time!"

The rabbit had vanished, taking the opportunity to move out of sight while her partner distracted both perps. It was only a moment before the tiger realised that she was missing, and he turned his focus to Nick, deciding that it was in his best interests to make sure that at least one of the duo was caught.

The reynard slowed to a stop just outside the warehouse door, turning round to face the advancing bison. "You do know that I can just sidestep you?"

It didn't seem to slow down the mammal's advance.

"You realise I can slip under your legs?" Nick reasoned again, ignoring the way his fur stood on end as the distance between them lessened. He counted to four, swallowing. "But I'm not gonna do any of those. Bye bye!"

The fox dropped to the ground and rolled under the slight opening beneath the shutter door, finding himself in sudden darkness inside the building. He crawled a few feet away and listened, smirking. The sound of bone and keratin crashing into steel accompanied a large dent bulging into the doorway. On the other side, the mammal crumpled to the ground, cradling his head in his hooves.

"Should have seen that coming," the tiger sighed, slowing to a halt by his colleague. He gingerly stepped back when the bovine swiped a muscular arm out at him, narrowly missing his groin.

"Don't lecture me! Why don't you get that rabbit?"

The tiger shrugged, moving away and back out into the center of the open space. He reached into his pocket, retrieving a knife. "Now where did the cute bunny go?" he laughed. "Leaving your friend already?"

Before he could taunt her any more, another engine turned and a civilian car came rolling down the road, swerving into the parking lot. It swung in a semi-circle as it braked, spinning around and knocking the tiger off his feet when the bumper of the vehicle hit his legs. The force was enough to send him rolling over the hood, bruising himself with each roll and falling onto the ground on the other side as the car moved forward away from him.

The window rolled down. "That was for Wolford!"

"Why you stinkin'-!" the tiger growled, clambering to his feet.

Judy spun the car and sent it into reverse, cracking into the tiger as the wheels pulled the vehicle backwards, the impact winding him. The felid lurched forward, smacking his head into the back window, then he dropped to the ground again. This time, he was out cold.

" _That_ was for calling me cute," the doe huffed, clambering out of the car and grabbing a pair of pawcuffs, quickly securing the larger mammal.

Meanwhile, the bison had managed to push open the roller door for the warehouse, searching inside for the fox. He turned his head from side to side, grunting. What he didn't realize was that Nick had found a very decent pile of bricks inside the building, and was already well armed. This fact was announced when the bovine felt a deep punching pain in his right leg, just around the shin. Gritting his teeth and rubbing the smarting area with his hoof, he glared out into the dark, lacking the canid's advantage of night vision.

"That was a mistake!" the thug bellowed, stomping forward, hooves clopping on the concrete ground and echoing in the dark.

"Was it?" Nick challenged, hurling another brick across, scoring a perfect hit on the bison's chest. "Well, folks always tell me I've never learned from my mistakes."

Snatching up another two bricks, he slipped behind a metal stack of shelves and scurried along, keeping towards the shadows and the side wall of the warehouse. He felt the metal rack in front of him shudder, presumably a result of the bison gripping it in his search. Nick took the opportunity to race along the darkened side, further into the building, trying to avoid the central rectangle of light coming from the streetlamps outside.

"Hey there!" he waved stepping out near the back of the building. "Don't you know it's an offense to be inside company property after working hours? I'll have to dock you some points for that."

Grinding his teeth together, arms bulging, the bison stomped towards him out into the central strip. "You little pock! Boss wants you alive and unspoilt. Well..." he punched one hoof into the other, "I guess he won't be needing every part of you."

 _Two bricks. Better make it count._

Nick pulled back his arm in a swift and fluid movement, aiming for the perp's stomach. He bethought himself and aimed a little lower, sending the brick hurtling through the air, crunching with full force on target.

The hulking mammal cried out, his voice jumping up a few octaves as he bent forward and winced, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Bravo!" Nick clapped. "You've just become a soprano!"

It would be fair to say that this didn't dial back hostilities and it only seemed to further enrage the criminal as he began staggering towards the fox with renewed fury in his eyes. Building speed, he launched himself towards the fox, still learning nothing about the need for strategic thinking when it came to a more athletic and dexterous animal. Waiting until the final moment, the fox nimbly sidestepped.

"Olé!" Nick shouted with a flourish as, with a rippling smack, the bison crumpled into the steel wall of the structure, flopping down on his face seconds after impact, causing the stack of wooden boxes near him to wobble hazardously.

"Are we done?" Nick asked, tossing the brick up in his paw and catching it again as he glanced at the bison.

Nick gave the mammal credit for not being quitter, but subtracted points for his obstinance. The bovine gripped both hooves against the wall, struggling to pull himself up with as much might as he could muster. He turned around, glowering at the fox and nursing a bleeding cut on his forehead. "Let...me...rip…"

"That's a no," Nick gulped, tossing the brick at him. Instead of hitting the mammal's leg, it crashed into the wooden box near him, splintering the side.

"You missed," the bison spat, trying to amble forward.

The fox smirked, stepping back. "Nope," he stated, waiting for the brick to do its work. The entire tower of boxes groaned as they tilted directly over the gang member. The large mammal barely got to move another inch before it all came crashing down atop him, burying him beneath planks of wood which clattered all around. The boxes had been hollow, but it was still more than enough to give the bison a headache he wouldn't soon forget when someone _eventually_ managed to dig him out from under it.

Nick walked up to the pile of boxes, waving his paw in front of his face to scatter the dust that the collapsing tower had kicked up.

"I think I hit my mark perfectly."

Dusting his paws off, Nick strolled out of warehouse, picking up his pace as soon as he thought of Judy again. He had no doubt that she was safe, but he still felt the need to reaffirm that, especially after seeing what had just happened to Wolford.

The vision of his friend in pain was still fresh in his mind, and although the momentary distraction of danger had focused his attention on a different threat, a fresh wave of worry and tension washed over him.

As he ran out into the open, Judy came to him, slowing to a stop. Her clothing was dirty after lying for so long under the truck, but her expression was full of energy. She grinned victoriously at him. "We nailed 'em, Slick!"

He nodded, wiping his paws up and down his shirt. "We did. But what about Wolford?"

* * *

"Don't lose them!" Jordy shouted, tucked in the back of one of the cruisers in pursuit.

Their chase had taken them through the maze of narrow roads which marked the industrial side of the district, out into the open streets and was now raging through the casino strip. Neon lights and other cars blurred past the windows, a spiral of sound vibrating in the hare's ears from the honking of horns and the screeching of tyres.

The van in front of them swerved, joining a busy main street which took it along a path showcasing the finest and most affluent hotels and joints in the area. Passing mammals jerked backwards, leaping off the road before it was too late as the van and ZPD cars shot past them, leaving a gush of air in their wake.

"Turning!" Jordy said, pointing forward. "He's turning!"

"I can see what he's doing, you ass!" the coyote at the wheel shouted. "I _have_ driven through this precinct once or twice before!"

"Well then you had better make it fast, mate," the hare countered as they spun onto another street.

It had taken far too long to get the police involved anyway. His call had gone through, but they said they already knew, which puzzled him to no end. After that, he had been instructed to wait for them to arrive. Instead, he had pelted the way to the nearest station - a good mile. Once there, he had demanded to be taken in a car himself, claiming to already be an officer and running off his number, not giving them time to look into his record. Thanks to that decision, this was where he now found himself, tired, fast, and furious. All this for the guy who had busted his nose.

The chase had lasted for the better part of six minutes, and it was a miracle that no one had been hit. Now, it had to be resolved and fast.

The second cruiser sped alongside theirs, although they had lost sight of the third one a few minutes ago. Now wasn't the time to check in on it either. Focusing their eyes on the van which still had a lead, they hurtled along and burst out from the casino strip to the waterfront.

Under the glacial moon, the sea ahead shimmered with white, smooth waves rolling in and lapping gently while paying no heed to the frenzy of the chase that was taking place on shore.

Leaving dark marks on the road, the van pummeled ahead, heading straight for the intersection on the furthest road by the waterfront.

"Left or right?" Jordy asked.

"I reckon he'll turn left," the officer growled.

The hare at least had time to catch a glimpse of his name badge. Officer Wile E.? He would remember to give him a special recommendation for good conduct.

"Why left?"

"Left here will eventually bring him along towards the join with Tundra. He'll prefer that to Savannah. Central is bursting with cops. I'll send word ahead to block all entry points into Tundra. He's not getting away like-"

"Sweet Mica Schist!" Jordy shouted. "The fool's not turning!"

And he was right. The van ploughed at full speed into the railings on the waterfront, upending and flipping onto its back as it sailed into the air, carried along by momentum. It flew ahead, turning slightly before crashing into the water of the bay, sending white foam up in an eruption of surf, before it slowly began to sink.

The coyote stamped on the brakes, turning his cruiser as it skidded to a stop. He snatched up his radio, barking codes and commands into it, requesting fresh help to face this new problem.

Jordy unbuckled, throwing the door open and stepping out into the cool air. He rushed to the now twisted railings and leaned over the side, gazing at the disappearing shell of the van. "Oh no, mate. No…"

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed two otters who had been casually fishing at the time, though they were now stunned into nearly dropping their poles at the sight of a van sinking into the bay in front of them. They glanced at him, understanding in an instant what was needed. Throwing their rods down, they dived into the water, swimming out to the wreck with impressive ease and speed.

The hare could hear the sound of helicopter blades chopping the air. It had been sent out to help them during the city-side pursuit, but now it might provide some helpful searchlight illumination. He cursed once more, plucked out his phone and waited for news to pass on to Judy.

A thousand sounds rolled across the bay as cars stopped, police support arrived and ambulances blared from far away. Perhaps someone had been hurt in the chase after all. He hadn't noticed. All he watched now was the dark waters bubbling, ripples spreading, flowing out in massive rings from the sinking wreck. The dark shape of the vehicle slowly disappeared from sight below the surface, but his eyes were drawn back to the hoops of water still rolling out from the central disturbance.

It was surprising how many ripples a single mistake could create.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **So, you like the cliffhanger? :)  
**

 **There we go, another chapter. Thank you so very much for your interest and consideration. We have just passed the 800 follower mark and almost 250k views, along with 747 reviews and 639 favs. Seriously, if we make it to 1000 followers, I might cry. If you're enjoying this story, please do consider hitting those buttons for me!  
**

 **Also, please remember to share your thoughts as a review. I love reading them and take time to respond to every single message. Did you like this? Have any idea on where this is going? Notice any Easter Eggs? Please review as it is such a booster! I do so appreciate it.**

 **Major thanks to Cimar of Turalis WildeHopps for being such a wonderful help on this story, as he always is.**

 **Replies to guest reviews:**

 **TheFallenQueen - Thank you for that kind appraisal of the fic!**

 **TheLittleTurret - Haha, glad you caught the reference. And I appreciate that!**

 **Hi - Many thanks.**

 **Hello There - Disney's Robin Hood indeed. ;)**

 **SparrOwl - Well thank you for that long and encouraging review. It certainly made me smile! I'll take those into consideration. XD**

 **Acidarms - Nope! Not the end.**

 **Amazingness - Aww thanks! I do really appreciate that feedback.**

 **Anonymous - Whelp! I'll have to check over that.**

 **Somebody that yo - Glad to hear it. :)**

 **Some Rando Gal - Awesome! Thanks.**

 **Guest (Jan 21) - I'm happy to hear that you're having fun with the story. Thanks for letting me know!**

 **Anyway, this is AngloFalcon signing off for now.**

 **Until next time!**

 **-AF**


	42. Black Hearts and Revelations

**Greetings all!**

 **Long time, no chapter. I am sorry guys. The start to this year has been particularly busy for me with my university and other commitments, so I found myself really struggling to get this one out, and it has been left far far longer than I ever would have wanted.**

 **On the plus side, I'm back with a new chapter. And what a time it has been! Zootopia's first anniversary in the USA has passed, as has the same for the UK (we got it later). I can't really believe that it is a year since this fantastic movie was released. It has been an amazing journey being part of this fandom throughout that period.**

 **But let's not get sidetracked. :)**

 **I present to you the Forty Second chapter of IAOOL, for your enjoyment.**

* * *

 **Edited by Cimar of Turalis WildeHopps**

 **Chapter Forty Two**

 **Black Hearts and Revelations**

* * *

Nick stared at her, breathing deeply. A vibration in his chest was telling him that he needed to calm down, but his whole body felt jumpy. Swallowing, the fox stepped forward, placing his paws on her upper arms. The fabric of her clothing felt soft on his paw pads, and he could feel her suddenly go still. Nodding, he pulled her in close, holding her against his chest while his heart thumped rapidly. He didn't like to admit it to her - playing the cool partner was his field - but the thought of her getting hurt left him edgy. It always had.

"Nick?" She didn't resist the embrace but sounding confused, perhaps even concerned.

"Carrots, what is going on?" he sighed, stepping back and looking her directly in the eyes. "What did Vincent mean about the boss having spoken with you?"

The rabbit remained silent, her ears falling back as his words hung in the cool air of the car park. _This_ was what she had so desperately wanted to avoid happening. In the silence which followed, even the sound of the wind pushing against the cold metal of the warehouse door seemed intrusive. She felt the breeze stroking her fur, and it reminded her of Nick's touch.

He furrowed his brow, his expression looking more imploring than frustrated. "Judy, I have to know what's going on," he said gently.

She looked up at him, nodding. There was no avoiding this now. "When he…" she sighed, forcing her mind to put words together. After all the stress, fear, and danger of the last hour, she couldn't face dealing with an issue this delicate. He _had_ to trust her. He needed to understand that she would never hide information from him unless it was to help him. But every time she opened her mouth to tell him, her mind froze. It was probably exhaustion from the stress of the situation, but it left silence where explanations should be.

Then the fox in front of her did something she did not expect. Nick leaned forward and placed his lips against hers, holding her face in his paws. The movement stunned her. It was almost ridiculous, after all the danger they had just faced minutes earlier. She didn't move away, instead letting his presence build a sensation of warmth in her chest while he stroked her cheeks with his thumbs. As the wind picked up again, he held the kiss for just a few seconds longer before stepping back.

Nick smiled, rubbing the back of his neck with his paw as if he was suddenly and unnecessarily self-conscious. "Judy, it doesn't matter. Tell me about it when we have more time and when you feel ready to. I just want you to know that whatever it was, _whatever_ has happened, I'm sorry. And I trust you."

The caring smile which came over his face took her so completely off guard that all she could do was stare back. What had she been afraid of? That he would lose faith in her? That he'd doubt her and it would damage their friendship again?

It seemed as if the reynard was reading her thoughts, as he patted her on the shoulder, stroking it gently. "We're beyond that, Carrots. You're stuck with me, and you know it."

With her emotions as thrown as they were, Judy could barely make a reply. She knew in a couple of hours she would be happy that he had understood her. Right now, she was too numb to even fully compute what was happening.

"But you _can_ answer me this," the reynard grinned, suddenly becoming more like his normal self. "Where were you while I was getting the good otter to chat?"

Now she grinned, at least feeling satisfaction over that. _This_ was something she could focus on. Reaching down, she pulled her phone out of her pocket, waving it in her fingers. "Well now, you remember Cliffside?"

He thought back months ago. "Yeeees…?"

"Remember how I recorded the mayor?"

His face lit up as realisation dawned.

"Yep!" the rabbit smirked, " _I_ was recording."

"Carrots, you are beautiful!" he said, green eyes widening. "Talk about a sly bunny!"

He looked dangerously close to pulling her into another kiss, but before either could respond to that desire, her phone began vibrating in her paw. She looked at the screen, tapping it once before waiting for a voice on the other end.

A mixture of background noise made the voice hard to hear, but she managed to pick out Jordy's words.

"Judy, there's been an accident."

Her heart stopped. She looked up at Nick, worry crossing her face, and she tapped the phone on to the loudspeaker mode. "What's happened?" the doe demanded, frowning.

The line was quiet for a moment.

"Wolford's gone."

She turned around, shaking her head as she tried to make sense of what she was hearing. "Jordy, what do you mean _gone_?"

"The van's ended up in the drink," the hare continued. "We've got otters searching it now and we're doing our best to raise it. Sending out boats too. But he's not there. The guy's not inside the vehicle. There's no way he could have been pulled out that fast!"

"So...?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"So I'm guessing he wasn't in the vehicle at all. We've lost him...and _they_ have him."

"We're on our way," Judy said firmly.

"Okay, I'll call you back if we have more news before that," Jordy finished. "Are you two alright?"

"We're fine. No need to be worried."

"Heh." The hare chuckled on the other end. "Strangely enough, I actually was." The line then went dead.

Judy looked at the screen, confused by his abrupt close to the conversation. Still, there wasn't time to think about that right now. First things first, they needed to get full support to take the restrained and currently unconscious perps back to the police station. After that, their priority was to be at the site of the accident. There was nothing she could do personally, but she _needed_ to be there, just in case.

Another five minutes seemed to stretch endlessly before three cruisers arrived to take the criminals off their paws. Nick easily negotiated with the officers to let him take one of the cruisers to the waterfront where they could meet up with Jordy, even if the raccoon with whom he conversed was not very helpful.

As the streetlights blurred past the windows, it took all of Nick's resolve to refrain from stepping down on the gas beyond the safe and legal limit. A cop caught for speeding wouldn't be the best headlines to hit the news alongside the crash; Bogo would not be impressed. But they _had_ to be there. He knew that Judy felt the same. Wolford had helped them throughout some of the darkest days of late, and he was their friend.

Nick swallowed, trying to keep his feelings in check. He didn't want anything to show when he met Jordy. He was sure even _that_ hare wouldn't take it as an opportunity to mock him, but he still didn't want him to see the worry which must be showing on his face.

Was Wolford hurt? He couldn't even bring himself to think of anything beyond that. The idea of never seeing him again was too much for Nick to tackle right now.

The car turned another corner, the fox almost unaware he was directing it. It was as though he were sitting in the back seat watching himself turning the wheel. There was a strange disconnect. A distance. It was just like before when he had nearly lost Judy, and it all came welling up. Fear, insecurity and….panic? Was he panicking?

 _Okay, that was a bad idea_.

Nick felt his heart thumping in his chest at an alarmingly fast rate, causing his throat to feel constricted and dry. He knew the fear was building and that he was slowly losing control.

His foot pushed down on the gas pedal, bringing the car surging further along the road at an ever greater speed. He had to fight this. Simply put, he could not afford to let his emotions control him now; too much was at stake. Sucking air into his mouth, the vulpine glanced to the side at his partner, who was staring out of the side window as she had been throughout the entire journey, evidently immersed in her own thoughts.

Mercifully, the flashing assembly of police cruisers drew closer, all parked in a semicircle around the waterfront. Nick slowed the cruiser to a stop beside them. Red and blue penetrated the dark of the night while the coolness of the sea breeze touched Nick's face as he stepped out of the vehicle. The ripples of a helicopter's blades filled the air as its spotlight worked desperately to pinpoint anything floating in the jet black water. Slamming the door behind him, he didn't even wait for Judy to disembark before he rushed over to the group gathered at the water's edge.

The fox's eyes scanned the faces of all those present, noting the concern, disappointment and defeat evident on all. Struggling to contain feelings of his own, he hurried over to the hare, all resentment and distrust pushed to the back of his mind for the moment.

"Jordy, fill me in pal," Nick panted, already feeling the strain of the evening's events weighing down on him.

Noticeably letting his shoulders droop, the hare glanced out onto the glimmering surface beyond where the concrete ended. He twitched his nose. "Mate, nothing. Like I said, I don't think Wolfie was even in the van."

Nick squinted, trying to make his brain run through the implications of that. If Wolford had been on the van, they had lost him. He was dead. Drowned. It was simply a calculation of minutes spent underwater, and any survivable length of time had long passed. If he _hadn't_ been in the van, then they had somehow overlooked his kidnapping under their very noses. In the end, he knew he could only grasp at the second possibility. It simply didn't make sense for the gang to kill Wolford when they could use him as a bargaining piece. On the contrary, it made a lot of sense to use the chase as an impressive show of sleight of paw.

Judy appeared by his side, taking in the whole situation in rapid glances. "Did you find the driver?"

"No," Jordy replied tiredly. "Which would make me suspect that it was the beaver driving it. He was the only one who could escape the scene easily and almost undetectably."

"So that's one down," Nick muttered.

The hare stared at him. "What?"

"That's the beaver. We took down the bison and one tiger, so that leaves a dingo, a tiger and Vincent."

Jordy considered this for a moment, nodding. "Right mate, well chances are we can review any footage captured on the warehouse cameras. These places always have security systems. They won't get far."

Judy sighed, rubbing her temple with her paw. She didn't think it was worth saying how unlikely that statement was, but she knew it had only been meant to make them feel better. Regardless, they were fighting the clock now, and Wolford's life depended on their abilities.

The doe walked away from the others, moving across the asphalt to stop by the twisted railings and shattered concrete where the van had collided at an incredible speed with the protective barriers. An unsettling stillness lay upon the surface of the water, which reflected the pale white of an overseeing moon. She swallowed, unable to help herself from running through all the ways in which she could have prevented the occurrences from happening.

Snapping back into the present moment, she was aware of a mobile ringing, and quickly recognised it to be Nick's again. Of course, it came from Jordy's pocket, who still had it since going to call for help.

"Here you go," the hare grunted, passing it over to Nick, who grabbed it quickly and stared at the screen.

"Hello?"

His expression steadied as he strolled away a few paces, at least losing the dejected look from before as he focused. Nodding a few times, his ears twitching occasionally, the fox glanced over at Judy. "Okay. we're on our way. Hang tight." He slipped the phone into his pocket.

"What was that about?" the doe asked, puzzled.

"Desmond. The guys who took over from us back at the warehouse have found him. He's scared out of his wits, but fine. They want us back there, but…" he stole a glance at Jordy.

"Nothing you can do here," the hare said. "Better take care of your friend."

Just as Nick was about to reply he heard a gentle swishing coming from the water. He glanced over to see two otters scrambling onto the side of the railings, one younger than the other but helping the larger one clamber back out. Before he needed to ask, Jordy explained.

"Those are the two who saw it happen. They've spent the last...heh, I've lost track of how long, searching for any signs of Wolford."

The reynard thought for a moment before marching over to the two smaller mammals who were already shaking water off themselves with characteristically fluid movements. He stopped in front of them, drawing their attention.

"I just wanted to say thanks," Nick said, forcing himself to grin. "Really handy having you guys helping with the search."

The younger otter quickly fished a pair of circular glasses out of the pocket to his grey and blue striped hoodie, placing them on his snout and looking up at Nick. "Anytime," he beamed, offering his paw for a shake, which Nick promptly accepted. "We saw the crash and just...well, we had to do something. I guess I'm sorry it wasn't more…"

"Buddy," Nick grinned, "it was plenty. It means a lot, really."

Making sure to thank the other otter with him, Nick walked back to Judy, managing to maintain his smile. "Let's go get Desmond."

* * *

Slowing the cruiser to a stop, the two partners disembarked. The open area of the parking lot felt strangely familiar now, the piercing glare of the streetlamps glinting on tiny pools of water collected from the last rainfall. In front of them was a single cruiser, the other having been used to take the perps away from the scene. Through the glass, Nick could already see the outline of his friend sitting in the passenger seat of the vehicle. Letting out a deep sigh as he approached, the fox wrapped his knuckles on the cruiser window.

With a whooshing sound, the window rolled down.

"Nick!" Desmond cried, straightening and instantly looking more lively and excited than his slumped posture had previously suggested. He reached over and clicked the door open, clambering out of the car. Smiling, he wiped his paws on the dark jacket he was wearing, sprinted over and quickly pulled Nick into a tight embrace.

"I was worried when I saw what was happening! Are you okay?"

Nick paused for a moment, taken aback by the behaviour. Before he could decide what to do, Desmond moved away and stared at him, a look of confusion on his face. "You are okay, right?"

"Yeah," Nick nodded, snapping out of his hesitation. "Takes more than a couple of perps to bring me down," he winked.

"Good! And…" Desmond glanced around the parking lot, shoulders slumping again, resting his eyes briefly on Judy before quickly looking around with the same wariness. "I know Officer Hopps is safe, but where's your buddy?"

Nick swallowed, shifting. He didn't even like having to explain to himself what had happened, let alone to another. "Wolford is missing. The gang took him."

The younger fox just stared, mouth hanging slightly open. Raising his paw, he wiped it down his face as if exhausted, then he turned away, placing both paws on the side of the cruiser. "We've messed up badly, huh?"

"Nah," Nick grinned, clapping a paw on his shoulder. " _I've_ messed up badly. You did your part in helping get ahold of those files. My job was to disappear. I'm the one who let everyone down here."

Desmond shook slightly, as if suppressing a chuckle. He turned around again, a smile now on his face. "That's good of you, but I can't let you take all the blame. If I wasn't such a damn...ugh," he stuffed his paws in his jacket pockets. "I should have just met with you guys straight away. I should have gone to the ZPD. What the hell was I thinking?"

"You were scared," Nick reminded.

"And I let you guys down." The fox shot back. He glanced between Nick and Judy, as if searching for something. "I'm sorry. I really didn't think they would pull something like this. _Really_."

"Desmond," Judy said gently, deciding that she could step in. "We understand. None of us wanted this." She thought for a moment, thinking back to the biggest mistake she had made. The press conference was still something which she thought back on with shame, even though it was months past. The doe focused on Desmond again. "Sometimes we make really bad decisions. Trying our best doesn't guarantee we won't make mistakes. It _does_ mean that we should pick up the pieces and keep going. I think you can help us do just that. We need you more than ever. Wolford's _life_ is at stake." She glanced over just to make sure he was listening. His eyes were fixed on her. "Will you help us now, Desmond?"

The fox sucked in a deep breath, then released it, nodding slowly. "I have to help fix this mess. I want that."

"Then let's get to it," Judy said, heading for the cruiser. "CSI should be here in a matter of minutes, and we need to get back to Bogo. We can't waste any time."

As she moved to the far side of the vehicle, Nick lingered. As soon as his partner had climbed inside, he caught Desmond's arm, stopping him before he could climb inside. The fox looked over, puzzled.

"Des, where were you?"

His expression settled to one of tiredness. "I was waiting for you. Didn't you see me?"

"Yeah, I know," Nick dismissed, shaking his head. "I mean after that. Didn't you call the cops? Or anything?"

For a moment, the younger fox looked hurt. "Of course I did. You think I'm _that_ much of a coward? I didn't just huddle in a corner."

"I didn't-" Nick began.

"You can ask Officer Heatherson. I spoke with him when I called," Desmond cut across. "I'm not _that_ bad a mammal, Nick." Without further comment, he climbed into the car, leaving a surprised fox standing alone in the parking lot.

* * *

Very few words were exchanged on the journey out of Sahara Square. The first cruiser carried Judy, Nick and Desmond to the local Precinct station, where an exchange cruiser picked them up in order to take them the rest of the way to their own station in Savannah. The ZPD clearly thought their ordeal had been sufficient to merit extra consideration, and they were saved the inconvenience of having to rely on public transportation.

Before leaving the parking lot, Nick had collected all their belongings from the car they had brought on their outward journey. The cruiser itself would be picked up later by some unfortunate cop who would draw the short straw and proceed on a journey merely to retrieve the vehicle. Right now, none of them were emotionally ready to drive themselves, and they were glad for the lift.

Along the way, Nick had ample time to allow his thoughts to mull over what had occurred. Swallowing, he ignored the same growing feeling in the pit of his stomach which had threatened him before. That same guilt and anxiousness spread across his shoulders and down through his limbs, becoming an almost tangible creeping ice which was setting his fur on end. He squeezed his eyes closed for a moment, thinking back to his most pleasant moments with Judy.

For a brief second, he was back in a vibrant restaurant with subtle music ebbing around him. The dim lights dazzled his senses and brought his attention to the one he was with. Just in front was the bunny he had been wanting to ask out for a date for longer than he had cared at the time to admit even to himself.

As quickly as the memory emerged, it dissipated. It was from another time, one which felt so distant it was hard to imagine the simplicity of those days, even if they had only been months ago.

He felt a paw on his arm. Opening his eyes, he was surprised to see Desmond, and not Judy as he had been expecting. The younger fox frowned, eyes hard to read, although Nick was pretty sure he looked concerned, even sympathetic.

"Nick?"

"I'm alright, bud."

Desmond nodded, leaning back again while looking ahead. Nick was certain he was still watching him from the corner of his eye, presumably making sure he was alright. There seemed to have been a look of guilt on the fox's face when he had learned about Wolford's predicament, and it was clear there was genuine desire to set right all that had happened in the last few weeks. Perhaps it was time to get to know Desmond a little better.

Nick smiled to himself. Despite the stress and pressure of the situation, and certainly because of it, it was a nice feeling knowing that he had friends to offer him support when he most needed it. It was a funny feeling, learning to rely on others, and one he still found jolting. Judy, Wolford, Desmond - all three had his back. Even Jordy in a way was helping him, loath as either of them were to admit it. In some ways, it felt like taking a risk, and still did. He had dared to accept Judy as his friend back on their first case, and now the pattern was being repeated. One thing was sure anyway - if he didn't have these mammals with him, he would have been dead by now.

The car slowed, crossing another junction before passing the familiar shops and signs he knew by heart, learned throughout so many hours spent in a patrol car monitoring the streets or hustling from what felt now like decades before.

Finally, they pulled up outside the large ZPD headquarters. In a strange way, it was like returning home. With a quick nod to the driver, Nick clipped open the door and climbed outside, waiting patiently for Desmond and Judy to follow. The dark night reached through the streets of the city, warded off by the many lights from windows and street lamps. With a final glance around and a sniff of the air, noting the urban smell of concrete and rainfall, the fox made his way into the building, passing through the double doors and into the wide reception hall.

It was impossible to miss the massive frame of the chief waiting for them, although the sight did give Nick pause for thought. Had the chief stayed there especially to monitor how the case went? He knew the buffalo sometimes worked late into the night, but this was far beyond his ordinary hours of duty. The expression on the chief's face as they approached was filled with equal parts concern, frustration and, perhaps, impatience. There was no other officer present, not even on reception. The fox assumed Bogo had ordered it that way, ready to receive them himself.

"Sir," Judy saluted as she approached him.

"What _happened_?" Bogo said slowly, his deep voice echoing through the hall.

Nick decided to interject before Judy could respond. "We were jumped, chief. We arrived in time to meet up with Desmond, who is here with us now actually-"

The buffalo grunted, nodding at the younger fox, who seemed like he had shrunk since entering the ZPD headquarters.

"-and we were ambushed by the gang," Nick finished. He let out a sigh, glancing at the ground. "Wolford is with them. Taken. There was nothing we could do."

"And that's precisely what I _hate_ about this case, Wilde," Bogo rumbled, although his frustration was clearly not aimed at the fox. "There's nothing _I_ can do, and that is not acceptable. It's time we go public with the rest of the station."

A moment of silence followed that suggestion, while Nick and Judy exchanged glances.

The chief wiped a hoof down his face, sighing. "...what now?"

"Chief, I don't see that this changes the need to be careful. I mean, we were concerned that there could be a double agent," Judy explained. "It's still a concern. Shouldn't we wait until...until we have a better idea of what the gang wants now?"

"And if they kill Wolford?" Bogo countered harshly, his eyes flashing with the subdued anger he must have been feeling over the news.

"They won't."

All three officers turned to look at Desmond, puzzled by his unhesitating statement. He scratched his shoulder self-consciously.

"Do go on," Bogo pressed, his eyes narrowing at the fox he didn't know.

"Well," Desmond swallowed, "they just _took_ Wolford. If they wanted to kill him, they would have done it. Look, Nick and I spent some time watching them, figuring out how they work-"

"But you didn't see this," the buffalo said pointedly.

"Fine, fine," Desmond conceded, "but here's my point. I was monitoring the gang even before Nick became involved. There are two things they never seem to do - kill, if they can help it, and waste time. Now the second of those two is even more important, because anyone can be desperate and kill, if pushed. Just think about it though, why take Wolford?" He stuck his paws in his pocket and looked down, circling the tip of his foot on the floor in slow loops. "They could have just killed him outright as a warning, but instead they went to extra effort to abduct him. Wouldn't that seem a waste of time? Does that sound like murderous intent?"

"No…" Judy interrupted, thinking, "but-"

"But it _does_ seem like the behaviour of someone who wants to blackmail you," Desmond thought aloud, finally bringing his foot to a stop dead centre in the imaginary circle on the floor. "They'll be in contact. I bet you that. So we need to be ready to receive that call and know in advance what we're going to tell them. Gain the advantage, right? But _if_ there is this...double agent, and you go and potentially blow their cover by announcing a ZPD-wide warning to track down any and all suspects, how do you think they'll react?" He swallowed. " _Then_ , they might kill Wolford."

No one uttered a word. Finally, Bogo grunted. "Then you had better be ready to receive the call from the gang, if it's coming. I'll be in my office." He turned and began stomping away, pausing only to glance at Nick. "I like this fox," he said, indicating towards Desmond. "He's got potential." With that, he continued on his way, leaving Nick, Judy and Desmond together in the hall.

"Pal, you did some good thinking there," Nick smiled, slapping his friend on the back, eliciting a blush from the fox. "I think I've only heard Bogo give out a compliment maybe three or four times while I've been here. And all of those aimed at Carrots, here."

The fox smiled, evidently pleased by the comment. "Thanks, but I was just thinking of the best thing for your friend. Wolford isn't it? I keep forgetting the name. You know, I can't tell you how much I'd hate to be wrong on this, but I just think it makes the most sense to me."

"I think so too," Judy smiled, although the expression quickly fell away into a renewed look of concern. "Now what? Do we just wait for the gang to come and contact us?"

"I don't see what else we can do," Nick said, crossing his arms. In truth, the wait would be agonising. He knew that in advance, but there was still very little open for them to do besides wait. They were at a distinct disadvantage, and if they knew that themselves, then the gang would too, and would be elated. That thought made him ball his paws.

"We need to let the tech department know to put a trace on all calls we may receive in the next twenty four hours or so," Judy observed. "They don't need to know why, just that something might be up."

"Can't argue with that," Nick nodded. "Although you do know how often that fails, right?"

She shot him a smile and shrugged. "At least we'll feel like we're _doing_ something."

Nick sighed, crossing his arms. Despite the tension, a certain measure of peace filled him at the thought that Wolford was still alive. What Desmond had said sounded right - there was no sense in the gang abducting the officer only to kill him. They must be using him as a bargaining tool, given that their initial plan to extract what they wanted from them in the parking lot had failed. In spite of this, what they might _do_ with him was still cause for enough concern. So they wouldn't kill him now, but what about later, if they get what they want?

"Hey," Desmond grinned, "you wanna get a drink?"

Judy crossed her arms and sighed. "Canteen is closed at this time."

"Yeah but the drink dispensers aren't. I checked as we passed them. You can get instant coffee."

"Fair point," Nick smiled. "I reckon a coffee actually would boost the mood..."

* * *

Twenty minutes passed while the three friends collected a drink to refresh themselves, visited the tech department with a request to be ready to trace any inbound calls, and then casually took a tour of the building.

Every new corridor seemed to attract Desmond's attention, and it was only then that Nick remembered his friend had, thankfully, never been in the building before. The way the ZPD was run must be new to him, beyond the standard impression civilians carried. It was obviously fascinating him, and Nick almost felt like making a dig about him only needing a uniform to look complete.

He held back though. Past experiences told him that unless you actually want to ensure that something never happens, you don't predict it too early on. Instead, he was as inviting as he could be, taking the opportunity to recount stories of the escapades and accidents which had occurred in the facility, although Judy often chimed in to correct the hyperbole in Nick's highly embellished accounts.

Eventually, they found themselves back where they had started, in the main reception. Nick almost didn't dare check his phone for the time, but couldn't quiet resist.

4:34 AM

 _Damn_.

He stuffed the phone back in his pocket, grimacing while wiping a paw down his tired face. One of these days, he might sleep again for a reasonable period. Tonight, there would be no sleep, and from the looks of things, tomorrow would be one long stretch of worry, anxious waiting, and brainstorming.

"Today."

The fox blinked, glancing over at the rabbit, confused by her comment.

She grinned, rubbing her forehead with her own paw. "Later today is when it gets busy, not tomorrow. We are way past midnight."

Nick frowned in disbelief, flexing his shoulders in the vain hope that he would make them a fraction less stiff. "Alright, two things, Carrots. Firstly, did you read my mind? Secondly, I hate it when you put it like that, and you know it." He smirked, shaking his head.

"Well here are your two answers, Slick. You're not as unpredictable as you might think, and I know you hate it, but you don't mind hearing it coming from me."

The fox sighed, smiling defeatedly. "No, no I do not."

"Nice to see you guys fully made up," Desmond chuckled, looking between the two of them. "It's really good to see it, after-" His words trailed off as he bethought himself.

The fox and rabbit glanced at him, only making him drop his head further and cough in embarrassment. Nevertheless, it was already too late. They both knew he was right. There was so much which had happened between them. It _was_ a testament to their friendship that they were still so close.

"I...I think I'm just gonna get some space," the younger fox smiled, pulling at the collar of his shirt as he walked away towards the large entry doors to the ZPD, leaving the two partners standing side by side in silence.

The departure of his friend, and the loss of the distraction he provided, suddenly forced Nick to face what he had been avoiding since the parking lot. After the immediate need to travel to where Wolford had supposedly crashed, then to return to HQ, they had managed to push aside any conversation about all previous events. Most of his questions had yet to be answered, and although he had no intention of pushing Judy into answering them, there would be a dark cloud over their dealings so long as they knew they were only postponing the inevitable.

"Fluff?"

She looked at him, ears already drooping. She knew what was coming too.

"Judy, I think we need to clear some things up between us."

She nodded slowly, walking to a nearby bench designed with visitors in mind and tucked away at the far wall. She sat down, and after a brief hesitation he followed, sitting next to her, although looking beyond to the walls and windows.

The world outside was still dark and abounded with shadows, the sun rising late in the darker winter months. He focused on the darkness, watching through the windows. The whirring of the internal ventilation system for the building suddenly seemed highly acute to Nick's ears, given the absence of the bustle which usually typified the entry hall.

"Carrots," Nick began, looking down at her. She paused, then raised her head to meet his eyes. The fox thought for a moment before continuing. "Let's just get this cleared for now. No more secrets. Deal?" He focused on her, trying to communicate his sincerity through his gaze.

The doe nodded, smiling. "No more secrets."

"Good." He shifted himself again, forcing himself to begin. "Now, how do you-"

"Know the gang boss?" Judy predicted. Straightening her back, she rested it against the bench. "He came to me, Nick. That night when we returned from speaking with Mr. Big, he was waiting for me in my apartment."

The fox's eyes widened in shock, his mind spinning to place it all in order. Glancing down at the floor, he swallowed, only now realising how much Judy must have gone through trying to keep silent about it. He looked to the left, keeping his focus on the windows again. They were dividers, keeping out the dark beyond so it could not reach him. They let him study it from where he was, allowing him to understand it. He tried to subdue any emotions which threatened to show on his face. "That mark on your neck the next morning...?"

She almost smiled at that. "You remember?"

"I care about you, Judy."

The rabbit shuddered, her ears drooping again as she looked down at the floor once more. "I know. He held a knife to my neck. That's what left the mark."

There was silence. After a pause, Nick finally spoke again. "Were you hurt in any other way?"

Judy sighed, letting her shoulders sag tiredly. "No, the ferret-"

"Senuous Rake," Nick interjected, giving her pause for a moment.

"Right, Senuous Rake then," she nodded. "He wanted to use me to get to you. There was a threat - if I didn't somehow convince you to get the files to them, he would take action himself."

Nick considered this, gently motioning with his paw for her to tell him more, slowly turning to stare at her again, his expression difficult to read.

"After that meeting, we went to visit Desmond in Vulpinia. Obviously, he wasn't there." She frowned in concentration, thinking back through the hectic last few days. "I didn't know what to do, but we had a lead with the videos of Desmond. One thing led to another, and we were able to trace your friend through Jordy."

Nick huffed, crossing his arms, not even sure himself if he was trying to lighten the mood or was feeling genuine frustration. "I still don't know where that hare fits into this."

The rabbit remained silent for a moment, clearly mulling over what she had just related. It felt good to her, almost better than she could describe to actually share with Nick everything she had been forced to hide. Living with a secret was never something she wanted to do, and a dangerous secret like this had been almost beyond her endurance. She smiled, feeling a lightness in her chest. There was still more to tell Nick though, and the tranquil feeling rapidly faded, replaced by weary .

"I don't know about Jordy," she said quietly. "He seems to be trying to help us." Before the fox could speak, she quickly continued. "I know as much as you do how he betrayed us. I don't know what to say. None of us seem to have the answers right now, Nick. I don't think we have much of an option but to trust him."

He settled down, scowling but nodding in agreement. The rabbit reached across and took his paw, squeezing it tight.

"The ferret...Rake took the letter Mr. Big gave us."

Nick looked over at her, inwardly scratching at his mind for a memory. "Honestly Carrots, I completely forgot about the envelope. Hard keeping track of things when you're a most wanted fox."

"I don't know what it was, but something tells me we need to get it back." She moved closer, settling beside him so their arms were touching side by side. "He visited me again just after we found Desmond, Nick."

The fox tensed with the new revelation, although he made no comment. Instead, he gave her paw a fresh squeeze. Looking up, he gazed across the hall to where Desmond stood near the entrance. The younger fox was watching them, although he glanced away as soon as Nick caught his eye, bringing a grin to his face. It must be rather embarrassing being out of the loop like that, the fox smiled to himself. Desmond had been through a lot himself, so Nick knew they best not take too long before inviting him over again.

"And what did he say, Carrots? What about the second visit?"

Judy pursed her lips, leaning in closer to her partner. "He was putting on more pressure. He was manipulative and tried to make me...doubt you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, he said that you'd returned half of the documents to them already, and that he wanted me to make you return the rest," she said quickly, almost needing to rush to get it out.

Although there was no immediate change, her proximity to him made her aware of how his breathing suddenly caught for a moment. Then he settled down, and she felt his paw touch her side as his arm wrapped around her back.

"Judy," he said gently, "like you said, you know he's just trying to manipulate us. I promise you, I _do not_ have the files. I've never had them. But I think we might just be in a better position to get them..."

"We can-" Judy began. Her voice was cut off by the sound of Nick's phone ringing, the sudden chime of an outdated pop song filling the echoing interior of the hall. The fox looked down at her, a new mask of concern on his features. Desmond's attention was immediately brought back to them from across the hall, and he made quick strides in their direction.

The two partners moved away from each other as Nick pulled his phone out of his pocket, staring at the screen, which heralded an incoming call from an unknown number. The ominous deep red of the call sign throbbed with each ring, lighting up in unison with the chime. He exchanged a quick sweeping glance at his two friends, noting the tension on their faces, then tapped the green to answer, selecting loudspeaker mode.

"Hello?" Nick began, throat already feeling dry.

The dark night touched the windows on the wall as before, seeming more present somehow. The drumming of the ventilation fans above buzzed all the louder.

Nothing.

"Hello?" he repeated.

"Listen to that…" a voice finally scorned on the other end, drawing out the words as if the speaker was tasting each one. "I've missed your voice, Nick Wilde."

The fox felt sick, his heart beating faster already even though he had anticipated this conversation. "Rake?"

"Oh, you _do_ recognise my voice?" There was a laugh which brought on fresh disgust for the reynard. "Yes, I thought I'd best call you, given the news. I wanted to offer my sympathy for your loss."

Nick froze, not even daring to look at Judy, although he could imagine her reaction. That made it all the worse.

"Sympathy?" he repeated.

"Yes," Rake said, his voice smiling through the phone. "I'm sorry about your friend. He didn't need to die."

The game was over. Nick felt like he'd been punched in the gut, and he couldn't react. His breath caught in his lungs as he struggled to keep the phone steady in his paw. This time he couldn't stop himself, and his look at Judy told him that she wore the same shock and confusion as he felt. That one same thought repeated itself in his mind - it was over.

"R-Rake," Nick swallowed. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you didn't deliver the files to me, and now Officer Wolford is dead." There was a pause, clearly allowing the news to sink in. "What's the matter? Does it hurt so much to hear that?" The tone was mocking. Delighted even.

He couldn't think, all he could do was grip the phone harder, his heart thumping in his chest. "Yes," he replied stupidly, not even sure why he was giving an answer to the taunt.

"I'm glad Nick. Because it's not true."

The pressure released, and Nick felt a sickening sensation akin to tripping on something unseen, and suddenly falling. He squeezed the phone even harder. "What?"

"He's not dead, Nick. But he will be. Remember what you just felt. I want you to keep in mind that loss and think _hard_. Do you want to feel it again? Irreversibly? I don't want to do that, Wilde. You know how we work, and killing mammals isn't our game. You know what I want."

The relief Nick felt wash over him was tempered only by the knowledge of what was coming next. From the corner of his eye, he saw Judy shaking. He knew it was from anger, not panic.

"I know Rake. I know."

"Do you really? You'd better, Wilde. We have been very patient."

"Rake," Nick said, fighting for words and to mask his revulsion. " _Don't_ hurt Wolford. I'll give you the files, I swear."

"I hope so," the voice said, more neutral this time. "But I do have to say, please don't try to trace this call. Your techies won't get very far. I mean, do feel free to please yourself with the attempt. I'll let you know what I'm calling on myself. It's a Lambsung Universe 7. Number 455 261 119. I'm calling from Dustfire park, not that you'd see me on your cameras or when you'd arrive here. I'm leaving now in fact, but I can drop this phone for your benefit, if you want it. It's a first time use, after all. No owner to trace, aside from a pig in Savannah in whose name I've registered it, without his knowledge, of course."

Nick sucked air in, trying his best to control his response, fighting back the wellspring of hatred that was threatening to boil over. His left leg was shaking, and as someone who was used to operating under the pressure of the hustle, he never usually let his agitation show. _This_ was different. His friend's life was cast under a threatening uncertainty which only his actions could banish.

"Rake, wait" Nick began, closing his eyes and trying to suppress the rising thoughts which threatened to spill out as dangerous words. "Don't hurt Wolford. I _will_ get the files to you. I will."

"I gotta say Nick, I do doubt your integrity. I'm not so impressed as the rest of the city is with you. Do you know the first thing you did to us?"

"I lied to you."

"And you say you're not lying now?" the voice mused. "Tell me why I should buy that, Nick. We're doing business. Yeah, let's call it a _transaction_. I will _sell_ you Wolford for the _price_ of my files. I'm being generous with you, you see? Those files are mine, so I'm offering to pay for stolen property. Just one thing...you've proven to be a dishonest merchant. Why do I trust you now?"

The reynard fell silent, thinking fast.

"Why, Wilde?"

"Because you've beaten me," Nick said quietly, ears falling as he looked over at Judy. Her expression was comforting; she was trying to help him through the conversation. "Because I don't want to lose a friend. Believe me Rake, you have the advantage."

"You're right there, Wilde. You are right there. I've always had it. But listen, we both want something out of this. Am I unreasonable? Get me those files. Get them to me." The ferret's voice slowed to carefully enunciate each word with threatening exactitude. "Wolford doesn't have much time. You know I don't want to, and you know I will. In fact, let's commemorate. Let's salute who you really are, not who you claimed to be. So Officer Wolford has forty eight hours. You're good with that kind of _dead_ line."

The call cut off.

Nick sat still, the phone loose in his paw now. The hall was silent as he shifted on the bench. The conversation played over and over in his mind with the strange and contradictory blurred vividness that accompanied such distressing encounters. With a shudder, he rested his head in his paws, bending over and letting his ears fall back. He felt Judy's arm touch his side in a moment, the rabbit having shuffled over to him to provide some comfort, despite her own worries.

He looked up, still struggling to control himself, and shot a quick but forced smile at her. As he swept his eyes back, he saw Desmond standing nearby, looking concerned and uneasy. What did surprise him though was the hefty form of Bogo next to the fox. The chief must have returned during the call, although he never heard his arrival. _How's that for observant?_ Nick smiled wryly. _Seems like that's what stress does to someone_.

"Nick," Judy said, stroking her paw on his back. "We'll do this. We _will_ beat them."

Briefly, the fox was frustrated with himself. What had happened to him? What ever happened to hiding his feelings?

"You can let your friends see," she whispered, too quiet for the chief to hear, although Desmond's keen ears may well have picked it up. For the second time that day, Nick didn't know how she could tell what he was thinking, but it made him feel better. And he was slowly gaining control again, one breath at a time.

"Nick?" Desmond said, approaching and sitting down on the bench on the other side to Judy. "It's alright, bud. It's okay." He placed a paw on his shoulder. "Nick, don't you worry. I'll help you. Do you understand? You're not in this alone. All they want are those files, and we can do that easily."

"It's not just that, Des," Nick said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"It's not just getting the files back. We need to beat them. We need to _win_ against these scumbags."

Nick sat up, looking between Desmond and Judy, his breathing steadily returning to normal as his mind cleared. "They can't just walk over the ZPD like this. We need to save Wolford, but letting the gang go after all this will risk the safety of other citizens in the future."

The younger fox frowned, shaking his head slowly. "I'm not sure we can do that, Nick. I mean, this syndicate-"

"We can," Judy stated confidently. "We can bring them down and we will."

"I just want your friend to be safe," Desmond sighed.

"As do we all," Bogo boomed, finally introduced himself into the conversation. All three mammals turned to look at him. With a brooding expression on his face, he folded his thick arms in front of his chest and sighed. "I trust you both, Wilde and Hopps. Whatever you need, and whoever can help you, bring the list to my desk."

"Thanks chief," Nick said, forcing a lopsided grin, genuinely relieved to have the buffalo on his side. "I don't say this often, but you're a pretty alright boss, you know?"

"Don't go gooey on me, Wilde." Bogo rubbed his forehead with one hoof, thinking hard. "I'll even trust this friend of yours. If you think he can help you with this case, then I will grant him full access to the ZPD's resources, under your supervision, of course."

"We appreciate that, chief," Judy smiled, glancing over at Desmond, who seemed equally pleased with the news.

"Don't thank me yet," the buffalo said, raising his hoof to cut off any further comment. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to place a much stricter deadline on you than the one you just received. I cannot allow you the full forty eight hours. I will _not_ risk the life of one of my officers if you get nowhere. Twenty six hours from now, silence in the ZPD about this issue will be broken. Regardless of the possibility of a double agent, this is more pressing."

Nick considered this for a moment, then nodded. "We understand, boss. Don't worry. We're on it. We've never let you down yet, eh?"

The chief just looked at them with an unreadable expression. Finally, he rested his gaze on Desmond, staring at him for a few seconds. Then he turned, walking away down the corridor, feet thumping on the ground.

"I think he likes you, Des," Nick smiled, looking at the younger fox.

He nodded, not bothering to smile. "Shame the circumstances couldn't be a little more pleasant."

"Welcome to the team," Judy offered. She climbed off the bench and stood, looking around the hall wearily. "We'll be depending on you, Desmond."

The fox nodded again, standing up too and stepping a few feet away from the bench. "I know."

Nick forced himself to bounce back, finding the best out of a horrible situation. "Well at least this will look good on your CV, right? You get full access to the ZPD now. Took me nine months, after all! Well, nine months to do it legally." He didn't bother catching the look Judy shot him at that last comment.

"We've made a mess, haven't we?" Desmond muttered, casting his eyes down and ignoring the comments. "I don't care about the advantages of being here. I don't care about my 'CV'. I just want to help…" He looked up at Judy, then at Nick, blue eyes filled with concern. "I know some of this is my fault. I'm not going to pretend it isn't."

" _Our_ fault, pal," Nick said, growing serious again, a sombre look overshadowing his previous attempt at humour. "I'm in this as deep as you are. Deeper actually. It's not your fault alone, Des. If we fail...I just don't…" he couldn't finish, instead balling his paws.

"I will make up for my involvement," Desmond said, looking between them. "When you came to me before, I didn't try to help you, did I? I'm sorry. All I can ask is that you trust me now. All I can do to make it right is to help you. Please, Judy, Nick, believe me on that."

"We'll do this together. All three of us," Judy said firmly. "Perhaps you did things before you wish you hadn't. I know a thing or two about making mistakes." Her smile seemed to lift Desmond's mood slightly. "We're just glad to have you here now."

"Des-" Nick began, only to be cut off by the younger mammal, who raised his paw.

"I'm sorry. I-I need to go freshen up," Desmond said, swallowing. It was only then that Nick noticed he was crying, dark streaks lining his fur. "That call...hearing his voice. That...um...all of this evening. It's catching up and...I'm not as good at keeping it bottled as you are, Nick." His ears fell as he broke eye contact. "I'm trying. I'm just not like you."

Nick smiled understandingly. Just as in the parking lot, he walked over and pulled his friend into a tight hug. "It's fine. _We'll_ be fine. Des, don't worry."

The fox said nothing, but Nick felt him nod.

Judy preoccupied herself with phoning the tech department to inform them that calls no longer needed to be monitored. They had all they needed, and it would be as useless as they had expected. There would be no more calls tonight, and the one they received was not even worth tracing.

Nick eventually stepped back, smiling reassuringly at his friend. "Washroom's that way, bud. Take all the time you need."

* * *

The employee washroom was cold. A surprising observation, given the amount of money spent on the general upkeep of the building at all times. A square, white walled cell, with pristine floors and the smell of fresh cleaner lingering in every corner. The floor too felt cool under Desmond's feet as he walked to the row of taps by the long mirror stretching the length of the far wall. The patting of his footfalls on the tiled surface filled the empty space with an intrusion of sound.

A dull thud echoed throughout the room as the door swung shut behind him. No animal was present at this hour. His walk brought him to stop just in front of the mirror, where he placed his paws on the sink, staring down at the plughole before slowly raising his head to look in the mirror. He stared at it, expressionless.

With comfortable speed, he stood up straight and wiped his face with his paws, adjusting his clothing to look neater, before washing his paws under the tap. Listening for a moment to the sound of his own breathing, and noting no other disturbance in the room, he fished his phone out of his pocket, tapping it with expert speed.

There was no need to monitor calls, not that the call would be traced to a number the ZPD could recognise, nor would it mean anything if they found the phone in question. He waited for five seconds before a click on the other end announced that the call had been answered.

"It's me," he said calmly, tracing his finger along the surface of the tap and watching the door in the mirror. There was no cause for alarm. No one would check on him for at least a few minutes. His act had created a perfect alibi.

"I'm in."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Like cliffhangers, do you? I sure know I do!**

 **Seriously guys, thanks so much for reading this and being part of this ongoing story. I couldn't have done it without your support and I do so love hearing from each and every one of you, either by reviews (please!) or PMs (feel free!). What has always made this community special is the way we all interact with each other over our love for this great movie, so do feel free to drop a line in the box below.**

 **Also, it's that time of year! No, I don't mean Spring, nor do I refer to the season of mists and mellow fruitfulness. I mean it's time for me to feature another fic for you guys to read. I highly recommend _The Short List_ by BookerOfWit, available on this website. You can find the link to it on my profile page. Do check it out, as it is setting itself up to be a very tense and thrilling story with some political focus too. Follow it, fav it, give it some love. :)**

 **On that note, we have hit some amazing milestones here! At the time of writing, IAOOL has 798 reviews, 712 favs, 909 followers, and 280 thousand views! You really have no idea how happy that makes me. Please, if you're enjoying what you're reading, hit those follow and fav options. I would be very grateful indeed!**

 **Also, special thanks to BlenderGuy15 for allowing me to use his otter OC in this chapter.**

 **And now, onto my replies to guest reviews:**

 **Cap'nWildeHopps - Thanks! Glad you're enjoying the story and thank you for the encouragement. Hahah, don't worry. All will be explained. ;) Glad you liked the reference.**

 **Mark - Sorry to hear that, but thank you for the review!**

 **Confused (also know as other nathan) - Well the animals with hooves in Zootopia have digits, so I just call 'em fingers for ease.**

 **Guest who left lots of 'Kerfluffle' reviews - Thank you so much for making my day! Those reviews were hilarious, much appreciated and I'm very pleased you're enjoying the story.**

 **Guest (28 Feb) - Thanks for those kind reviews!**

 **Anan - Thanks for those reflections. Happy to hear you're enjoying the story overall. The tags are for the complete tale, but I do understand the confusion there.**

 **this was nice - Well thank you.**

 **guess what - Because some vegetables are hard. :)**

 **Guest (29 March) - Thanks! I appreciate the support.**

 **Well, that's all for now, guys. Please help make my day happy by leaving me yours thoughts. I do love hearing from you all.**

 **Until next time!**

 **-AF**


	43. Interrogation

**Dear readers,**

 **I'd like to thank my long-term followers for their amazing loyalty. Really, thank you so much for your continued interest in my writings and this story, despite a stupendously long hiatus. I appreciate receiving messages from you guys, and I'm sorry that I've left you hanging for so long. It's been an interesting summer with lots going on. Changing jobs, losing jobs, gaining jobs, preparing for university, working on side projects, and suddenly we're at the end of the summer with the story having been left without an update. I wish I could have gotten around to this sooner, but things have been so busy of late, and a period of difficulty putting pen to paper (so to speak) made it all the harder to get back in. However, here we are with a fresh chapter to add to the saga!**

 **For those who have only just started reading the story more recently, you're in luck! You didn't have to wait as long for an update. :D**

 **With that stated, enjoy the latest installment!**

* * *

 **Edited by Cimar of Turalis WildeHopps**

 **Chapter Forty Three**

 **Interrogation**

* * *

Nick blinked his eyes open, trying to fight the sleep. His brain was groggy, but the office was slowly coming into focus again. The smell of cold coffee and sweaty uniforms wasn't one of the most welcoming good morning calls he could remember. A quick glance around the room revealed Judy slumped over her desk in the far left corner, arms crossed under her head. Further away, Desmond sat deflated in a swivel chair by the door.

The night had been one of uncomfortable chairs and drooping eyelids as Nick and Judy had worked in their claustrophobic ZPD office to run through every strand of information they had on the case. Desmond had sat on the far end of the room, nodding sympathetically at their growing frustration and attempting to offer some useful suggestions of his own, none of them leading to a satisfactory answer. Admittedly, this was most likely due to tiredness; they had all succumbed to the fatigue of the day.

Nick swallowed, lubricating his dry throat. He checked his phone sleepily, only to nearly bolt out of his chair at the sight.

"Judy?"

There was a groan in response as she turned over, pushing the chair out just a few inches from the desk.

"Desmond?"

The younger fox snorted and hugged his crossed arms closer to his body, his left ear twitching slightly.

With a sigh, Nick clambered from his chair and strolled over to his partner, shaking the rabbit gently by the shoulder. She quickly sat up straight, ears standing tall. When she saw the fox next to her, she relaxed her shoulders, smiling in greeting. This smile rapidly dissolved as her eyes were directing by Nick's tapping finger to the phone in his paw.

 _09:36_

"Oh no," she groaned. The rabbit brought her paws to her eyes and rubbed vigorously, trying to catch up with Nick in the awakening game. She reached over and grabbed the ceramic mug which sat by her keyboard, lifting it from the small circle of solidified sludge which encircled it. In her grogginess, she raised it to her lips and took a sip, wincing at the unpleasant taste of cold coffee. At least the caffeine might give her a boost.

"Des," Nick said, clapping his paws together.

The fox stirred slowly, stretching his arms wide before toppling off the edge of his chair. He clambered up from the floor, dusting down his shirt with a look of acute embarrassment.

"Morning Nick," he grinned, looking between the two partners.

"Sleep well?"

"I slept," Desmond stated bluntly.

"Care for some cold coffee?" Judy offered.

The fox rubbed his paws together, smiling at her good-naturedly before taking the offered drink from her. "Oh, my favourite. Does it come with ice cubes for added heat resistance?"

"No, but it's free," Nick interjected. "Unlike Wolford. And we don't have any time to waste."

There was a moment of silence. Nick folded his paws behind his back, expression serious. "He's our friend. We need to be thinking in _minutes_ , not hours."

"Interrogation."

The two foxes stared at Judy quizzically.

"That's right," she nodded, fingering her carrot pen as she frowned in concentration. "The tiger and caribou we picked up last night. Our best chance of finding out about the gang's location is through them."

Desmond nodded slowly, taking a deep gulp from the foul tasting beverage. He drummed his fingers over the body of the mug, the taps falling into rhythm with an old tune which was still whirring away in his brain, carried over from his sleep.

"Nice thinking, Carrots," Nick said. "We can get as much as we can from them. Meanwhile, it's about time you delivered, Des."

"Me?" the fox blinked.

Judy rolled her eyes, pushing herself up off the chair. "The files you've got. Between the information these perps can give us and the files we need from you, we might be able to track down Rake."

"Right," Desmond said, turning the mug in his paws quickly. "Yes, I see what you mean now."

"You have the files?" she pressed.

"No."

"No?!" Nick exclaimed, nearly choking on his intake of air. "You said you had them!"

"Correction - I said I would get them."

"That was in the hotel." Nick said, exasperated. "You were going to meet us in the parking lot to give them to us!"

"I was going to meet you to tell you that I couldn't find them."

Judy and Nick exchanged was _not_ what they needed to hear. During the night, they had already lost five hours from the forty eight they had been given. They simply couldn't afford to lose more by wasting time relying on things Desmond was now claiming he was incapable of delivering.

"After our meeting in the hotel, I went back to my apartment," Desmond explained, rubbing his paws down his shirt. "The place looked a mess, like someone had already been there. At least my computer gear was still intact."

"But what about the _files_?" Nick asked, folding his arms. "Come on Des, we've gotta know where things stand."

His friend flexed his fingers a few times, lowering his gaze to scrutinise every remaining thread of the threadbare carpet, which naturally didn't offer much distraction. Eventually he raised his head again, meeting Nick's eyes with a look of defeat and apology. "I stored the files on a flash drive. When I checked, it was...gone. I'm sorry."

"Hold on," Nick said, making a T with his paws, "cut right there. You stored them on a flash drive?"

"It sounded like a good idea at the time," the younger fox murmured.

"In your apartment?"

"Well it wasn't in the city museum."

"What kind of a flash drive?" Nick advanced, ignoring the comment.

Desmond shifted, narrowing his eyes as he thought intently. "I've got three main portable drives, but this one I kept in my desk. It was a HenDisk model. Had a lightning bolt on the body."

If it was possible for silence to become physically oppressive, the room would have buckled under the weight. Nick and Judy both let their shoulders sag while Desmond stared at them with growing confusion. His ear twitched, the fox already feeling uncomfortable about how this was going.

"What's up, guys? Speak to me."

"Des, we found that flash drive in your apartment," Nick sighed, rubbing his temple with his index finger in an attempt to stave off the rapidly growing headache. The ridiculous nature of their situation was just dawning on him. They had the files all along and neither of them had known it. The documents they needed had been on the drive just before they…

"Carrots, you remember what we did with the files on that drive?" the fox said, his mood dropping lower by the moment.

She considered this, tapping her foot on the carpet. Four taps later, her ears fell. "Oh no..."

"Yes," Nick nodded. The headache increased.

"Well," Desmond sighed, gripping the door handle and yanking the door open, "I'll see you guys later."

"Where are you going?" Nick spluttered.

His friend shot him a look. "Searching around the ZPD offices for an answer to what you guys are talking about, because I'm not getting one here."

"Point taken. Sit down and we'll break it to you, buddy."

"Just tell me now," the young fox grinned nervously. "Seriously, I can take it."

"We deleted your files," Judy stated.

It seemed to be a good sign that Desmond didn't die on the spot, although Judy did wonder for a few seconds if this wasn't off the cards entirely.

"You didn't." he finally said, smiling as if it was all a practical joke.

The doe looked at her partner, uncertain how to reply.

"Wait...you're not serious?" Desmond's grin vanished as his blue eyes widened. "You have the drive?!"

Nick walked over and placed a paw on his shoulder. "Easy there, bud. Yes, we have your drive."

"S-so how did you delete the contents?"

"Well 'we' is a little unfair," Judy corrected. "I should have said _I_ deleted them."

"How?"

"We needed room on the drive to carry the video files we found on your computer back to Savannah with us," Nick explained. "Every minute spent in your neck of the woods was another minute of danger for me, as we realised when we nearly bumped into Vincent doing the rounds."

The younger fox buried his face in his paws, ruffling the white dyed fur on his head frantically. "Sweet...malted….meerkats."

"But there's a good thing that can come from this," Nick insisted. "We can get the tech department to recover any data left on the drive."

"Nicholas. You guys _deleted my files_. It's a flash drive! You can't do magnetic recovery on those."

"Well, what I would say is…help me out here, Carrots," Nick said, his smile frozen in place.

The doe walked over, closing the door gently to avoid anyone overhearing the conversation. She sighed, folding her arms and swallowing. "It's possible we can recover some of the data though. If the flash drive has been overwritten entirely, we're in trouble. But I don't know that we used up the whole range of available data. We might be able to get the techies to do individual chip extraction and analysis. We can probably salvage _something_."

Desmond exhaled, letting his breathing approach at least a close to normal rate again. He stepped back, brushing Nick's paw off his shoulder and frowning. "How long will that take?"

"With our team?" Nick pondered. "Probably around 3 hours max."

The atmosphere seemed at least less oppressive, although Nick was still kicking himself for the mistake they'd made. There was no way they could have known, but it certainly did little to make him feel better about it. With everything resting on their response time and performance, this setback could be fatal, and it wasn't any of _their_ lives they were gambling with right now. If the information had been corrupted by their mistake, their main gambling stakes were blown. They would have nothing to give the gang. Nothing.

"We have to get the drive to our team immediately," Judy said, voicing Nick's thoughts.

"Right," Nick nodded. "You do that. I'm going to make some plans with Des. We need more than a plan B on this - I'm going all the way to G."

"I can certainly help," Desmond offered, smiling for the first time in the last few minutes. "I've done more research on the gang than the two of you combined. I know you infiltrated them, Nick, but it was my info that got you in to begin with. I was covering them for my channel. Thought I'd go full journalist."

Nick frowned. "You said you were sending me in so we could shut them down…"

His friend hesitated, looking slightly embarrassed. "I was. But nothing wrong with posting my scoop _before_ telling the cops so I get the full better-than-officials badge, right? I'm an opportunist, Nick. You are too."

There was little Nick could say to refute this, so instead he simply opened the door wide and stepped out into the corridor, taking determined steps in the direction of the main stairs. With a huff of slight annoyance, Desmond followed behind him, stuffing his paws into his pockets.

"Hey, Nick, where are we going?" the younger fox asked.

"I can think better when I'm walking, pal," Nick said, spinning round for a moment to wave at Judy and continuing his walk as he did so, albeit, backwards. "Meet up soon, Carrots!"

The doe fired him a salute and hurried down the opposite end of the corridor, making a mental note to save the copied files of Desmond's channel videos _before_ they were removed. They still couldn't predict if they would be useful at a later date, and it might be just as well to cover all bases. She made an extra note to grab a fresh coffee at the very earliest opportunity. Yesterday had been exhausting and stressful, and today looked to be no improvement on that.

* * *

Apprehension was the main feeling Nick experienced welling inside his gut as he stood outside the detainment room. He cracked his fingers as he waited to receive clearance to begin his 'interview' with the tiger they had picked up at the parking lot. The feeling was a curious one. He was not inclined to grow nervous when facing up to challenges, and this was only a fresh chance to employ the skills he had the most experience in using. His years on the streets gave him ample proficiency in dealing with verbally sophisticated situations, drawing information from individuals without them even knowing he was taking it. This was the job he was tasked with accomplishing now.

He popped his fingers, pushing his paws together and outwards with his digits interlocked.

Wolford needed him. Was that the reason he felt different this time? Was it the gravity of his responsibility? All of those years on the streets had one thing in common - the only one who flourished or suffered by his actions had been himself. It had been a selfish life of limited horizons, with easily obtained goals related to his own personal gratification. Something had changed, and not just between being a hustler and becoming a cop. A comparable change had taken place in only the last three months or so. Prior to that, he had trusted Judy, but barely anyone else had seemed trustworthy. Now he cared about a whole range of individuals, all of whom were important in his life.

 _Wolford...Judy...Bogo...Desmond…._

His green eyes rested on the young fox who stood across from him, one leg tucked against the wall. The guilt he had felt while looking for Desmond had been a very unpleasant feeling. Before they found him at the Palm Hotel, the worst scenarios had presented themselves to Nick's imagination. It was one relief at least that Desmond was safe, even if it felt like he had traded one friend's safety for another.

"Nick? Desmond?"

The vulpines glanced over to see Judy approaching from down the hall. She nodded at both, stopping just short of the door.

"Did you get the drive?" Nick asked, straightening his posture.

She hesitated. "Yes. I've left the drive with Officer M. I. Gration. I stressed how urgent the case was. He'll be working on it as we proceed with our interrogation."

"Are you sure he can be trusted?" Nick said.

"We don't really have a choice anymore. Any time wasted is to our disadvantage. _And_ Wolford's. We need to do this." The rabbit's voice was firm.

"Unless you stay with him…" the fox thought out loud.

"No Nick. I need to be here with you guys. We both know we get information from suspects better when working together."

Nick frowned, not altogether pleased with the news, but he accepted the reasoning. Judy needed to be here too, and this was one of their biggest leads right now. Chief Bogo had been adamant when contacted that, although he would let Nick be present at the interrogation,, the condition was that Judy was present as well. They couldn't take chances with the kinds of mammals in question. Nick had purposefully forgotten to mention getting Desmond involved too, although the fox had visibly wilted at the suggestion of accompanying them into the room.

"Ready to break some perps?" Judy asked, raising her paw and forming a fist.

"Absolutely," Nick replied, rather half-heartedly, meeting her fist with his own paw before he opened the door.

* * *

A putrid smell permeated the air, filling Wolford's nostrils and stirring him from the depths of unconsciousness. His body felt cold...vulnerable.

The darkness beckoned again, enveloping him as he sank again into a cool black void, his brain growing numb. It was the border between deep sleep and an awakening. A return to oblivion felt preferable somehow, but he knew it was unsustainable. Brief flashes of pain were already travelling his nervous system, making attempts to ignore them futile.

He opened his eyes, feeling his lids offer some resistance, glued shut by a buildup of crusted discharge. At first he could see nothing. Instinctively he raised his paws to his eyes, but found he could not move his wrists apart. Presumably he was bound. Then the pain smacked him, each of his fingers feeling stiff and on fire. The room was dark, and for a brief moment he wondered if he had been blinded by something. Blurred shapes slowly pierced the gloom however, and his vision gradually took in his surroundings.

The room was fairly large, with smooth but dirty stone walls. It gave the appearance of being perhaps some kind of basement or storeroom, cleared out of most of whatever used to be in there, but with the occasional rusted wire box. A neglected pile of bricks and building tools sat in the far left corner. The stench lingered, and now the pain began to make itself known more eloquently.

Wolford winced, blinking again to rid his eyes of the final traces of sleep. He scrunched his muzzle at the smell. A sharp throbbing pain speared his head, almost causing him to yelp audibly, although his training kicked in before he made a sound. It was too dangerous to make himself heard without fully understanding his situation. Thankfully, the pain dissipated as quickly as it had come.

It was now that he became aware of how cold he felt. Looking down at himself, the canid realised he had been stripped bare. He lay with his upper back against the cool wall of the room. Ugly patches of dirt, blood and clumped fur marked his body, and a deep gash was evident on his right thigh.

He sucked in air, the intake tasting stale on his parched tongue. There didn't appear to be any windows in whatever place he was being kept in. Coughing slightly, he forced himself into a sitting position, ignoring the ache this brought to his limbs.

Wolford threw his mind back to his survival training. The first thing he had to establish was whether he was in current danger from his injuries. Ignoring the pain it caused him, the wolf twisted to gain as much of a view of his body as was possible. From a quick inspection, informed by the level of pain he experienced with each move, it appeared that he had no injuries which were imminently life threatening.

Checking his wrists, he could see they were tied with a black cord, bound so tightly the fur around the cord was stained with dried blood. His fingers looked out of shape, brutalised by the gang members. With great effort, he pushed with his legs to force his back up against the wall, grimacing as the gash in his thigh stung under the pressure. He made it to a standing position, catching his breath slowly.

Now that the check over his body was complete, his next priority was a full check over the room to find a possible way out.

Mind still whirring, Wolford stepped away from the wall, cautious to avoid the rubble and sharp pieces of metal which were scattered on the floor. It had obviously been a long time since any building work had been done in the room, although the presence of supplies told him that the place had most likely never been put to a specific function before it was closed off, and perhaps in a hurry. It was incomplete.

Walls, bricks, wire, a broken bathtub filled with grimy water. Not exactly prime accommodation, although the final item caught his attention. It was a once white bathtub which now bore dirty smudge marks, but, curiously, less dust and dirt than the other items in the room. It was clearly a more recent addition. A central wire hung from the ceiling with a light bulb at the end, dangling loosely. None of this information brought him closer to finding a means of escape, but he kept his mind processing it all, hoping to come up with some kind of answer.

In truth, the memories of how he got here and what had happened before the event were murky. He remembered being in the parking lot when the sirens had sounded, causing the gang to disperse, but what happened after that was still hazy. He could still feel the sensation of being dragged along the ground. Everything else was gone. There was no way of knowing how long he had been here either, but he assumed it couldn't have been too long. A day? Less?

Wolford's eyes rested on the only door in the room, a metal frame set in the middle of the left wall. He didn't know if it was a good idea to move towards it or not, but his options were looking exceedingly limited right now. He took one hesitant step forward, and the light in the centre of the room flashed on.

* * *

The room inside was plain, undecorated and functional. Four whitewashed walls offered no point of distraction or comfort for the suspect. The lights were bright enough so that the officers could scrutinise every twitch made on the mammal's face, drawing upon their experience in reading body language. A central table seated the tiger on one side, his large paws constrained to a bar on the tabletop, triple locked for added security.

As the officers approached, the hulking mammal glanced up at them, squinting, then he smiled.

"Good to see you again, Officers Wilde and Hopps. I must say, the bruising doesn't feel great, but you both operated very effectively."

"Your bruising at this five star venue is our first priority," Nick bowed with a flourish.

The fox and rabbit took a seat on the other side of the table, making sure that they were sufficient distance so the tiger couldn't lurch forward across the table at them. It was certainly bad manners to use one's jaws in a fight, but they didn't reckon this specimen had received the finest upbringing in etiquette. Distance was almost certainly preferable.

"Now," Judy smiled, placing her paws on the table and meeting the big cat's eyes. "Would you like to tell us who you work for?"

He looked at her as though she were stupid. "Did you not listen to the otter?"

"Oh, we know, we know," Nick said smoothly, "you work for a tinsy otter. But you don't expect us to believe that a powerhouse like you only answers to one of Zootopia's smallest?"

The tiger chuckled, his chest expanding a little. "I-" He hesitated, resting his gaze on Desmond, who slipped in a few moments after the partners. There was a pause which lasted for only a second as the two saw each other, the fox making the slightest hesitation before stepping inside and taking a place at the wall just by the door. Nick barely noticed that there had been any change on the tiger's face, instead glancing around at his friend. Judy did not miss the brief look of confusion before it was covered with indifference.

"I don't know if you expect me to answer that, or if you're just starting a conversation," the tiger smirked.

"At the moment, we would really appreciate an answer, as we are a little short on time, and your cooperation would just mean the world to us," Nick said, placing his palms flat on the table.

The felid barely took note of the two mammals in front of him anymore, looking instead over their heads at the door with not very subtle contempt.

"So how long have you worked for this group?" Judy asked, her voice flat.

"First job."

She hesitated, not expecting to get an answer so soon, which she knew meant it was almost certainly a lie. "Okay, and what did you do before this 'first job'? Our records are surprisingly sparse on you right after high school. You must have done something with yourself for the last decade."

"I worked freelance."

"There are no records of declared income on your tax returns," Judy challenged.

"And Judy here is very good at finding tax cheats," Nick added with a grin, one that earned a brief flicker of a smile from the grey bunny.

The tiger sat back, taking a more casual position as he flicked his eyes to Nick before looking to Judy again. "Well, as I'm in jail already, I suppose I might as well confess. I didn't declare my tax liability on my self-employed earnings."

Nick tutted, shaking his head. "Imagine that. You know you have a duty to society when it comes to paying taxes?"

The fox felt his partner kick him under the table, and he suppressed a slight smile at the gesture. The tiger just looked at him blankly with no real interest in taking up that point.

"I've told you," the cat sighed, "this was my first job with the gang. I had no contact with them prior to this. I was recruited for one basic task, no questions asked, and they gave me no indication of any other part of their structure. Now is there anything else I can help you with, officers?"

Judy felt her ears turning warmer by the second. She hated being stonewalled by criminals. It was clear that the tiger was hiding something. His feigned ignorance would have been a whole lot more convincing if it wasn't so convincing _,_ ironically. It was rehearsed. Polished. The rabbit sat back, narrowing her eyes and considering for a moment.

"Yes, there is actually." She glanced across the room, catching the eyes of Nick's friend. "Do you two know each other?"

* * *

The door swung open, sending the slightest breeze onto Wolford's body as it did so. He stood facing the entrance, squinting his eyes at the sudden influx of light from above. After a few seconds, the door closed again.

Three mammals had entered the room with him. He instantly recognised the otter from the parking lot, clothed now in darker trousers and a tight, sage green top. The other two mammals he did not recognise. One was a cheetah, his muscular body covered by a smart black grey shirt and trousers. The felid had an unnervingly placid expression as he scrutinised the wolf. Next to him was another wolf, this one with a lighter brown fur colouring. The lupine had his paws stuffed in his khaki trousers, and his crumpled orange top stood out in contrast to the much more professional attire of the cheetah.

"Officer Wolford," the otter - who Wolford recalled having heard Nick refer to as Vincent - stated coolly. "I'm glad you're awake. How are you feeling?"

The wolf considered his next move, deciding unequivocally that any kind of combat was out of the question. He was too weak for an engagement, and the gang members had the advantage of numbers.

"A little exposed," Wolford said.

The otter coughed. "Yes, it's not the most dignified treatment, but," he shrugged in a fluid motion, "we're not here to make you feel comfortable. Although I do encourage you to help yourself here as much as possible. Which, in the most basic sense, means talking. Give us the information we want and this will be so much easier for you."

Wolford fixed him in his gaze, keeping his expression unreadable. His mind fought against the drowsiness which was carried over from his maltreatment. If there was some way for him to provide certain information without revealing anything confidential, now was the time to think.

"Why were you in the parking lot?" Vincent asked, folding his paws behind his back.

"We had something we wanted to check out."

"And what, or who, was that precisely?" the otter inquired.

Wolford considered, shifting on his feet with a new wash of pain, even though he knew this motion displayed uncertainty. He couldn't tip the gang off about Desmond. The fox had already been through enough peril, and was hopefully with Nick and Judy now, giving them the info they needed. He would not jeopardise his safety.

"Nick was trying to retrieve the files you requested," Wolford finally explained.

"From that location?"

"It was a possibility. I was never entirely sure where Nick had placed them."

Vincent frowned, turning away for a moment. His slim form moved a few paces, then he looked back at the wolf. "There's something you're not telling me, of course."

"I'm telling you precisely what you asked to know," the canid stressed.

"Who was the contact?"

The words caught in Wolford's throat for a moment as he tried to decide how to deflect this new question. "Nick had left the files there himself. There was no contact. We were there for the files"

"Is that so?" The otter hummed to himself, narrowing his eyes as he renewed his steady pace around the room. "Then who was the fox?"

A new challenge.

"Fox?"

"Officer Wolford, don't play games with me. It's tiresome. There was a fox in the parking lot just a short distance away, and, curiously, exactly where you were heading before we...intervened. Do you know his name?"

The room began to feel increasingly claustrophobic. The wolf's gaze shifted from his captors to the dirt and moisture on the far wall. Despite his predicament, he made a mental note that he must be somewhere damp, perhaps near some source of water. The docks?

"I don't know his name. He was a contact Nick knew, and he refused to let me in on that information. He's secretive. You of all people should know that."

"So you admit you just lied to me about not having a contact?"

"Yes."

Vincent shook his head patronisingly. "Then why should I believe you now?"

"Because you've just pinned me down."

Vincent considered this for a moment, smiling to himself. He glanced at the cheetah and wolf to his side, then nodded slowly. "Alright. You're good. I might just believe that. What was your next move?"

"We were going to retrieve the documents, then return them to you as soon as we had them. Really, you've only delayed your own objectives by doing this," Wolford sighed, staring down at his bloody and mangled paws. The pain was still intense, but he had no choice other than to override it until the exchange was complete. "The only losers here are yourselves. We _were_ ready to give the files back to you. All of this is unnecessary."

"I'm impressed," the otter said smoothly. "Really, I am. You've either given me the answers I wanted, or you've deflected every question so far. Given your experience, I would assume the latter. It's no concern really. We already know everything we need. The boss has been in contact with Nicholas."

Wolford allowed his shoulders to slump, feeling furious at himself immediately afterwards for letting another gesture of weakness be seen. It showed defeat, and declared that he had been found out. He stared at the otter, then glanced at the cheetah and wolf, before looking back to Vincent. "Then what _do_ you want?"

A chuckle filled the room as Vincent shook his head, evidently both amused and pleased with the question. "You're not here to give us information on Nick Wilde. You're here because you are one of his key assets. Do you think we're foolish? Had we waited for him to return the files, would he have given us the originals? No copies made? Nothing shared to incriminate us? Doubtful. How about a little pressure then?"

The otter sucked in his breath, relishing his words as if enjoying a succulent meal. "He needs to know that he's no longer banking on his own life. Not only is he without your support, now he needs to think about what we might do to you." He pulled a phone out of his pocket, tapping away at the screen. "Even better, we should show him."

Wolford swallowed, his ears pricking up. The room now felt smaller than ever.

"On that note," Vincent mused, tapping his chin with his fingers as a smile spread across his muzzle, "why don't we have some fun?"

* * *

"Why would we know each other?" Desmond spluttered, frowning in confusion. He looked from Nick to Judy to the tiger, then back again.

"It's just a question," Judy explained casually, confused by Desmond's nervous response.

"I've never seen this fox before," the tiger grunted, rubbing his eyes wearily. "Now, aside from asking me about things I haven't done, is there anything else you'd like to know?"

Nick tapped one finger on the table thoughtfully, looking at Judy for a moment. What was going on in her head? Normally he could tell what she was thinking. After working so long together, he trusted that he knew her pretty well, but even he couldn't surmise why she had thrown that question out there. He made a mental note to bring it up with her later.

"Okay pal," Nick smiled, turning his attention back to the perp. "You say you never worked for this gang prior last night's job?"

"Never."

"But you know you were there for a mission, right?" the fox continued.

"To pick up your friend and to get some files from you, yes."

"And you do realise that if it's _not_ true, that you only just started working for the gang, that'll be in the files you've just admitted are in my possession?"

There was a moment's pause. The tiger stared, making only the slightest twitch of his whiskers while he met the fox's eyes. This close to his face, Nick could see that the tiger took one gulp, trying to hide the motion as much as possible. Finally, the felid hardened his gaze, attempting to appear unphased.

"Then it will confirm exactly what I've just told you, of course."

"And you're willing to stand by your statements, given that knowledge?" Nick pressed.

"Absolutely."

The vulpine grinned, sliding his palms across the table as he brought them back to his lap. He breathed in, considering whether it was worth pushing the point further. Thinking back to his past experience in peddling sales, there was a subtle line of advantage which was attained with just the right amount of suggestion. Too much of it diminished that advantage. He would let the tiger turn it over in his head, hopefully leaving him more susceptible to future questioning, especially if they could prove that they really _did_ have hard evidence against his claims.

"Well buddy, it's been a pleasure speaking with you," Nick winked. "I think we've covered everything that needs to be said, unless…" he flicked his eyes at his partner, "...Officer Hopps has anything to add?"

Judy shrugged, pushing herself away from the table and dropping down from her chair. "No, I agree. We've covered everything. The suspect has been untypically cooperative," she said, sarcasm lacing her voice.

With Nick following closely behind, the doe marched away from the table and towards the door. Desmond peeled himself away from the wall as they passed, staring curiously at Judy. The rabbit did not meet his gaze until after they had exited the room and the door was firmly closed behind them.

"What was that about?" the younger fox asked, stuffing his paws into his pocket and sounding just a little frustrated.

"I had to come up with something that might throw him," she explained, brushing off the question. "It seemed like something that would take him by surprise enough that he would be primed for Nick to move onto a more thorough grilling."

"Which I did, incidentally," her partner added, clearly proud of himself.

Desmond looked uncertain, but nodded slowly. "Okay, well I guess it worked. Although I can't say we got much out of that guy."

"We got more than you think," Nick said.

"Oh?"

"Well," Judy explained, "he's now on record as claiming that this was his first connection with the gang. As soon as we get those files back from the IT department, we can prove his lie to be what it is."

Desmond considered this for a moment, shifting his stance. "I don't follow. Why would that help? Are you trying to build a case against him? Because lying doesn't add much to what you already have against him. He's never denied involvement in last night's incident."

Nick stepped forward, smirking. "But it _does_ tell us that the gang primed him to deny any previous involvement. That means whatever jobs he did before this most likely had some level of importance and could be traced back to them, given that they already know we are aware of their basic operations. It might give us a location. We work backwards, you see. He won't tell us what he did before this, but that tells us it's a biggie. We use the information you and I gleaned to determine what that was, and it just might give us something to run with." He adjusted his collar. "We _need_ a location. They know we are aware of their counterfeiting and intimidation rings, so what else could be important to them that he's primed to deny?"

"Wilde," his friend sighed, "that's not even a shot in the dark. That's...drawing dots yourself just to connect them."

"You might be right," the fox admitted. "But let's just see how it pans out. It's not as if we have many other options open to us right now."

"Actually," Judy corrected, "the results from that drive should be coming back to us just about now." She flipped her phone out of her pocket. "Time to get some answers."

* * *

Wolford lay on the ground, his arms pulled close to himself to allow his paws to reach his bleeding nose. His mind, already groggy from the treatment he had received in the parking lot, was refreshed with new pain. Red liquid dribbled from where the cheetah had hurled a blow to his face.

Moving his legs in a vain attempt to shuffle further back, Wolford glowered over his paws up at Vincent. The otter tilted his head to one side, regarding the larger predator with curiosity.

"Are you angry with me, Officer Wolford?" he smiled. "You shouldn't be. This really is going to be very professional."

The brown-furred wolf standing by his side reached down and grabbed Wolford by his neck, yanking him up from the ground before pushing him forcefully against the nearest wall. The brickwork scratched at his body, although his pelt protected him from any skin breakage. The fellow lupine met his eyes, but nothing showed, not even hatred or contempt. This was just a job to him. He reached into his pocket and retrieved a penknife, pulling the blade out from the handle with smooth purpose.

"Move your paws from your nose and look at me, Wolford," Vincent said, pacing slowly.

The officer merely glared at him, squeezing tighter around his bleeding face. The wolf holding him suddenly jerked the knife forward, slamming it into Wolford's left paw. The blade buried itself halfway through, threatening to break through the skin of his palm underneath.

Wolford howled as the lupine dragged his paws down and away from his face with the handle of the knife. A crackling sensation fired up from his paw and through his forearm with the movement. He felt his stomach heave, making him want to retch.

"I said," the otter repeated cooly, "move your paws from your nose and look at me."

"To hell with you," Wolford spat, gritting his teeth, tasting blood on his lips from where his nose was still bleeding.

"Well that's more than possible," the otter conceded, stuffing his paws into his pockets and sweeping around smoothly, crossing his legs in front of him in a casual stance. "In the meantime, I wonder if there's anything you'd like to share with us?"

"You said you didn't want information," the officer growled.

The brown wolf next to him jerked the knife back with force, sliding it out of his paw. Fresh pain electrified Wolford's arm as the wound began to seep.

"That's for me to decide, wouldn't you say?" the otter replied. "That being said, you're right. I was...curious, you might say. Our main task here isn't to interrogate you. If it was, I would recommend dumping your head in that bath until you told us something."

Without further warning, the cheetah walked forward, grabbing Wolford tightly by the arms and dragging him to the far corner of the room. He dropped him to his knees in front of the bathtub, its stained and rusted edge pressing against the wolf's chest. The murky water rippled in front of him with the vibration, dust and slime on the surface floating aimlessly, trapped in the tub.

"Let's make this easy for you, Wolford," he heard Vincent's voice saying from across the room. "It's a game. A trivia quiz. I'm gonna give you ten seconds to answer the question. If you give a good answer, you get thirty seconds under. Every second over ten adds another five seconds to your time under. A _bad_ answer gets you a minute under. Simple enough?"

The lupine swallowed, wrinkling his nose in disgust at the murky froth in front of him. His heart was pounding, fueled by adrenaline and pain. The wall beyond the bathtub was already blurring over. His mind refused to focus. Shaking his head, he grimaced. Whatever they did, he could _not_ give away details which could affect his friends or the ZPD.

"First question for you..."

Wolford glared, forcing his brain to focus. The grip of the cheetah behind him was tight, sharp claws burrowing into his fur.

"How many libraries are there in Savannah Central?"

For a moment, Wolford thought he'd misheard. He tried to make sense of what he had just been asked, running it through his mind again. Why were they asking him this? How could this be dangerous in any way to answer?

"Come on, Officer Wolford. I told you it's a game. We're just having fun, you and I."

"Th-three," Wolford stammered, shrugging off the confusion.

"You're absolutely correct," Vincent said, his voice full of amusement. "Unfortunately, you were a little slow on that one. I'm afraid you've got forty seconds to prepare for the next question, starting...now."

The world jerked forward and Wolford felt his head plunged under the disgusting water. The coldness of it startled him most of all, followed shortly afterwards by sickening nausea. The filthy liquid stung his wounded nose and seeped into his ears. Instinctively, he tried to move his paws to wipe it away, only to remember that his paws were still bound tightly.

Time dragged, then he felt himself hurled backwards out of the grime. He gasped for breath as his head emerged from the bathtub again, fur soaked. The wolf's body shuddered violently, both from shock and chill. He blinked open his eyes. Particles of grit had managed to find their way in.

"How many lions have held office as Mayor of Zootopia?"

The lupine tried to speak instantly, but felt his vocal chords refusing to work for him. His body was rebelling against the harsh treatment. Swallowing, he managed to get his answer out. "Two."

"Very good!" Vincent soothed. "And in under ten seconds, no less. Let's call that thirty seconds under."

With equal force, Wolford's face was pushed under the water again, this time with less preparation. He only just managed to squeeze his eyes closed before he was submerged. Worse, he had not managed to take a gulp of air before going under. It proved to be a long thirty seconds.

The wall came back into focus, and he realised that the cheetah had pulled him out again.

"How long do you intend to do this?" Wolford growled.

"Oh, at least until the docks are clear. Now please, be quiet and listen to the next question."

The officer readied himself, gritting his teeth.

"Does Nicholas Wilde have the complete files he owes us?"

" _Yes_ ," Wolford spat. "And he was going to give them to you. We _do not have_ copies."

Silence.

Wolford cocked his ears, wondering if he had said too much or too little. He tensed his body, preparing for whatever might be coming.

"Bad answer. We'll make this one a little longer."

The water greeted him once more, its iciness shocking his body. He kept his eyes squeezed tightly shut to avoid any more grit or debris getting inside, but there was nothing he could do for his nose. Clamping his mouth shut as securely as he could, the lupine waited, counting.

 _Thirty seconds._

His heart began to beat faster under the strain of holding his breath, especially in his weakened state.

 _Forty seconds._

He could do this. They were trying to break him, but they still needed him. However long they were planning to keep this up, it wouldn't be enough to kill him.

 _Sixty seconds._

The drumming in his chest intensified as slight panic crept over him. His throat tightened, and he was forced to resist the urge to open his mouth in an attempt to gasp for air.

 _Eighty seconds._

His chest began to burn. Despite his best efforts to remain still, his limbs began to rebel against the situation, beginning with a slight kick from his leg. He tried to control it, but he soon found himself thrashing against his will.

 _One hundred seconds._

Unable to resist any longer, he opened his mouth, water flooding in. He gulped it down, desperate for air, eyes now wide and stinging. His nostrils flared, burning. He was choking, taking in the foul liquid. With a violent twist, he pushed his legs hard against the ground in an attempt to stand, feeling the weight of the cheetah holding his shoulders down.

Then it was over. Wolford found himself hurled backwards from the water with enough force to throw him onto his back, lying gasping on the hard floor. He coughed, bringing up water and bile, twisting onto his stomach in an attempt to force the water out of his lungs. The burning feeling was even worse than before, as if his heart had burst in his chest. Every breath brought on a fresh coughing fit.

Slowly, Wolford regained control over his body, regulating his breathing and slowing to a normal rate. His heart still thumped heavily, but less violently than before. He became aware of Vincent standing close by, staring down at him.

"Wolford?" the otter said, his voice mockingly soothing.

The lupine glanced up, eyes narrowing in hatred and pain, just in time to hear a clicking sound.

"There," Vincent smiled, slipping his phone back into his pocket. "You take a great portrait. I've been told that Nick will appreciate an update on how you're doing. Might even make him work a little faster."

"So he can get the files to your boss?" Wolford wheezed. "Must be nice working for a ferret," he taunted, despite the pain.

"I don't work for Rake."

"Well I doubt you're his boss either, so what does that make you?"

Vincent ignored the question. "You're still bleeding. Cold water should stop that until we can get someone to see to that paw of yours." He glanced over at the cheetah, jerking his head.

Without a word, the large felid grabbed Wolford's form and lifting him up again, dropping him into the bathtub. His body sank, leaving just his neck and head above the water. The sensation was a shock at first, but he refused to allow it to show on his face.

"That'll limit the bleeding," Vincent explained with fake concern. "We'll try to be fast. The worst you'll get is pneumonia."

With that, he turned and marched for the door, the cheetah and wolf following him silently. After a few moments, Wolford heard the door slam closed behind them, signalling their departure.

He shuddered, doing his best to avoid vomiting. The coldness of the water was at least taking his mind off his most recent injuries. It would be a miracle if infection didn't set in. Despite his pain, he allowed himself the briefest smile. Apparently the perps had never heard of reverse interrogation. Sometimes interrogators could get so caught up in the satisfaction of hurting their prisoners that they themselves let their own guard down.

Without thinking, Vincent had told him something about the structure in the gang which perhaps even Nick didn't know. Rake wasn't his boss, which either meant that the otter was a contracted member working for another gang, or that Rake wasn't calling the final shots.

Wolford let his head sink just a little into the water, feeling the numbness creep over him. Smiling once again, he struggled against the desire to lose consciousness.

He had a lead. Now all he needed was to be rescued.

* * *

Nick checked his phone one more time, anxious in case he should miss a new communication from the criminal ring. He scratched the back of his neck, unsatisfied with the interrogation results. The caribou they had picked up from the parking lot proved to be no more forthcoming with information than the tiger had been. Sure, they could nail both of them once they proved previous involvement in the gang's activities, but how did that help Wolford right now?

Gritting his teeth, he tried to suppress a growl of frustration. Time was running short. The suspects they had apprehended were not proving to be of much use in their investigation. The only thing that could make them break in such a short amount of time would be...force.

The fox shook his head, rejecting the thought. It was against all principles of the ZPD. He doubted _they_ would have the same hesitations about using that kind of persuasion, but he was better than that. The only lead they reasonably had now was the flash drive.

"Back," Judy announced, swinging into the cramped office which they had commandeered on the ground floor. Her departure to retrieve the drive while Desmond and Nick did some extra planning had only taken a few minutes.

"Let's see it," Nick exclaimed, snatching the drive from his partner and inserting it into the laptop which sat primed on the workdesk. "Des, ready!" he shouted to the back of the room, awakening his friend, who had dozed off while waiting for news, meaning that no plans had been forthcoming.

"They said it was incomplete but-" Judy began.

"Holy…" Nick stared at the screen, gripping the edge of the table.

"What is it?" Desmond asked, peering over his shoulder. His expression fell as quickly as Nick's tone had done. "That's...less than 30% of what you collected."

"Just some incomplete listings of names and contacts…" Nick said slowly.

"It's gone?" Judy asked, glancing between the two of them.

Her partner nodded. "Which means we don't have anything like the advantage we need if we wanted to expose the gang, _and_ we're not going to be returning their files in full. They'll know this."

"We could tell them what happened…" Desmond ventured, moving a little back from the table and stuffing his paws into his pockets.

"Not good enough, pal," Nick swallowed. "You really think they'd believe us? That we haven't made copies?"

His friend didn't respond for a moment. "They might…" he offered weakly.

"Is there _anything_ on here which we can use against the gang?" Judy said, ears drooping but eyes roaming furiously through the list of documents and storage files.

"Of course there is!" Nick cried, pushing away from the table in frustration. "But there's not enough to win back Wolford. We can't send this! They'll think we're playing them. They'll kill him."

His last words hung in the air, pressing home the gravity of their dilemma. Judy felt a mixture of anger, helplessness and determination. Failure was not an option here, and she'd never been very good at giving up. One way or another, they would get Wolford back. She hadn't let the gang take Nick, she wouldn't let them take Wolford.

She looked at her partner, who seemed crushed by the recent hurdle. Of course, any other mammal would think he was unreadable, but she had learned his patterns. He was hiding his disappointment and worry, but it was there, and it was building.

"I'd better update the chief," Judy said, frowning as her brain whirred, trying to come up with a new strategy. "We might need to pull the full force into this, regardless of the risk."

"Yeah," Nick nodded, his tone flat. "You do that."

After another compassionate glance at her partner and a gentle squeeze of his shoulder, Judy left the room, hurrying as fast as she could to pay a visit to the chief.

Alone in the office with Desmond, Nick grunted, yanking the drive from the computer. He squeezed it in his paw, almost tempted to break it. Enough common sense remained to hold him back from doing that, despite his frustration.

"Are you okay?" Desmond asked quietly, voice uncertain.

Nick felt like laughing, but caught himself before he did so. It would seem cruel. Instead, he turned his chair and looked his friend up and down. "Not really, all things considered."

"Same," the younger fox admitted, looking down at the carpet. He smiled, noticing that this was newer than the threadbare carpet in the room upstairs.

"What are we going to do, Des?"

"You're asking me?" Desmond sighed, rubbing his forehead. "I wish we'd never taken those files. It's my fault. I shouldn't have dragged you into this."

"I agreed to it."

"Yes, but I was using our friendship, in a way. Now your friends are suffering for it."

"Des," Nick said, pulling his pen out of his shirt pocket and twirling it thoughtfully in his fingers. "We don't have time for looking back. What can we realistically do to save Wolford?"

"I..." His friend held his breath, looking up and thinking.

"What do you think we can do?" Nick repeated.

Desmond stared, his blue eyes strangely unreadable. Eventually, he swallowed. "What do _you_ think, Nick? You sound like you have a plan."

"I think we need an exchange."

"They won't take the files, Nick. We just established that. We have too few and they'll never believe we haven't made copies...if they ever would have believed that anyway," Desmond muttered, looking downcast.

"They want something more than the files."

The younger fox met his gaze again, once more strangely unreadable.

"They want me," Nick finished, clicking the pen before stuffing it back into his pocket.

"You're...proposing a trade?"

"It's all I can do. I will not allow Wolford to die. The only thing I can give them...is me."

Desmond shook his head slowly, frowning. "Nick, you don't know where they are."

"But I can contact them. We don't have a location, but there's enough information on this drive for us at least to find a number. They'd never give us a location normally, but if I tell them what I'm offering, they just might."

"They'll hurt you," his friend said, going still as he watched Nick's reaction carefully.

"They will. But it's me or Wolford now. We're out of options." The officer glanced around before slowly leaving his seat and closing the door to the office. He turned around to look his younger friend in the face, expression grave. "I need your help."

"What can I do?"

Nick swallowed, forcing the words out robotically before his brain had a chance to disagree. "I need you to help me arrange a meeting with Rake. You need to come with me to make sure Wolford actually is returned, and to alert Judy if that doesn't happen. She can't come with me."

"Nick?"

"She'll never let me go through with this, but more to the point, if she comes, the gang will try to take both of us. If I don't go, they'll kill Wolford and will only keep coming for us anyway. We don't have the files to blow their cover and expose their cells, so it'd only be a matter of time before they take me down, and Judy too. At least this way they have a good reason to lay off." He finished, surprised that he managed to get his thoughts out in a coherent manner.

Desmond paused, turning this over in his mind. "But why wouldn't they come for Judy as soon as they have you?"

"Because they won't _know_ that we don't have the complete files. We can tell them that while my disappearance can be passed off as an accident, both of us vanishing cannot." Nick sucked in some breath then continued. "If they lay a paw on her, _you_ will release the files. It's a bluff, but they won't know any better! They don't even know about you, remember, so I can tell them I gave the files to an undisclosed source." Nick considered for a moment. "Besides, I have another idea. A hustle. Judy _can_ help me, and she will. We'll trick the gang, but I need to speak with Judy about that first. I'll give myself over, but that's not the end. I know she'll help me with this, but I need _you_ to do your part first."

For the longest time, Desmond held Nick's gaze. There was something which Nick couldn't place in his expression, but he didn't have time to think about it. He wanted an answer. They were out of time. He would have to contact Rake first before telling Judy what he was doing, or else she would stop him. He only hoped she could forgive him for that.

"Okay," Desmond finally sighed. "I'll help you find the gang. You've no idea how hard this is for me, Nick. I wish I could talk you out of it." He smiled sincerely, his voice filled with sadness. "I guess the best I can do is promise you that you can trust me to do my part. I'll make sure the gang never know what's really taking place."

Nick grinned, which was one of the hardest things he'd done all morning. He patted the younger fox on the shoulder, glad to have a friend he could confide in. "You and me, pal. Like old times."

Desmond nodded slowly. "Yeah, like old times."

* * *

 **Author's Note:  
**

 **Once again, let me stress my appreciation for how much you guys have encouraged me. I can't believe it's been so long since I updated, but this is the first time I'm officially announcing that this story has passed its first anniversary! I began this fic on April 12th 2016, which means the anniversary is actually rather old news (I am writing this on 25th September). Nevertheless, this year and a half has been an incredible experience for me, and I cannot thank you all enough for your continued support. Your warm welcome made this venture possible and kept me motivated when it was possible I could have abandoned the fic, as some probably thought I had done (I don't blame you). I won't make promises to get the next chapter out faster, because although that is my endeavor, I've learned that life throws curveballs in my direction whenever I make plans. I will certainly try my best.**

 **Until then, may I invite you once again to check out fics by some of my good friends, including _Something Stinks_ by Omnitrix12 and _The Short List_ by BookerOfWit. Also, you may well be interested in checking out the _What If_ project by Cimar of Turalis/WildeHopps. It's an anthology of stories written by authors from around the Zootopia fandom and takes AU ideas for Zootopia, keeping things fresh. **

**If you would like to leave reviews, I would be really grateful for that. It's always nice having something to read myself! I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter.**

 **Finally, this story is only _four follows away_ from the mighty 1000. Honestly, I am speechless when I see that number. I recall when I first set out on this journey that I was so elated with my first few follows, I thought I would cry if I ever reached 1k. To say I didn't expect the story to reach that goal is an understatement. I owe that to all of you, and I appreciate each and every follow, fav and review I've received. Thanks guys.**

 **As I close, I'm afraid I won't post here my customary response to the accumulated guest reviews. It's been so long, many of them are just too outdated and it would seem redundant to reply to messages as far back as April. Instead, I shall make a general statement of gratitude. Thank you to all my guest reviewers who left me messages. I love you guys and will most certainly reply to any and all reviews from this point onwards. Please don't hesitate to reach out in PMs too. I'm always up for a chat.**

 **Until next time!**

 **-AF**


End file.
